Over and Out
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: A/U, set after Season 6 of The Closer...Andy has had it with work and the dirt bags of LA. He decides that a major life change is needed to be happy.
1. Chapter 1

**These characters are not my own; I'm just enjoying them. This is an A/U story set after The Closer, Season 6...**

* * *

"Well, that's the last of it," Andy said as he closed the lid on the box, patted the top, and he turned toward the team. He was met with solemn faces, and he sighed as he looked from person to person. "Guys, really, it's going to be okay. No one died. I'm just retiring."

"Not the same, Sir," Julio frowned and looked away.

"Andy, we are going to miss you," Brenda chimed in, her Southern accent hanging on each word. Andy turned to her and gave her a small smile. There she was, standing near him, his chief, in her rumbled pink sweater covering a yellow and blue dress. Her hair looked like it had been brushed by a toddler, sticking up in several directions. Brenda was a good detective, but she was often a mess otherwise.

"Chief, it wasn't that long ago, just a few years now, that I was a thorn in your side," Andy gave her a wink.

"Yes, but times have changed," she gave a single nod. "I realized you aren't just a thorn in my side; the whole team is," she flashed an almost nervous grin to the team. No one knew what to say. Andy was leaving.

"Come on, guys," Andy gestured and looked around the room again, "no one died. Be glad about that. I'm just retiring before something like that happens to me."

"Sir, Lieutenant Provenza is much older than you are, and you don't see him retiring," Julio spun back around in his chair to face Andy. "You're just giving up."

"Provenza isn't retiring because he'll lose money in that deal, having to give half to his first ex-wife," Andy explained. "Besides, you have to work to retire, and we know he does very little of that," he smirked at Provenza, who grimaced at Andy and looked back down at his crossword. Provenza was doing his best to not pay attention to Andy, and Andy was well aware of his annoyance. "I am retiring. I don't have to share my pension, and it's time for me to start a new chapter of my life."

"I'm not speaking to you," Provenza grumbled from behind his crossword.

Andy sighed again and looked around the room. Brenda was standing near his desk, a frown on her face. She looked sad too, which, in a way, pleased him. He knew he'd earned her trust, and the two had come a long way from their start long ago. He glanced toward Gabriel, the guy he'd grown to respect. He was a good detective, and Andy had enjoyed working with him. Julio, that guy, Andy would miss. Julio was quiet, but he had your back, always. Julio was a hard worker who never asked for accolades; he did his job, period. Julio had lived a hard life, losing many close to him, but the guy was still determined to make the world a better place. Mike, the guy made Andy chuckle all the time. They had also worked together now for several years, and Andy knew he'd miss his vast array of information. Whatever the case, Mike seemed to know something to help the team. The guy was sharp and loyal; Andy liked that about him. Buzz, the camera guy who had become part of the team, had also become a friend of Andy's. Yes, he and Provenza had pulled Buzz into a few different schemes of theirs over the years, or more likely, Provenza had pulled Andy AND Buzz into different schemes, but Andy liked that Buzz always did the right thing. Sure, he complained, but he was a good guy, and he was good for the team. That brought Andy to Provenza. As he glanced at his friend, his best friend, Andy shook his head and frowned. There was no one like Provenza; he could not be replaced. Andy didn't even know how to describe the guy, other than to say he was an old, divorced cop. That didn't even accurately describe him, as it really described many the cops in the building. Provenza was one of a kind, and Andy knew it would be hard to leave his best friend. Provenza had always been there for Andy, and Andy just hoped he could get the guy who rarely took a day off, to visit him on a regular basis. Even though he didn't want to admit it, daily life would be very different for Andy without Provenza in it.

Over the past two months, Andy had thought about all of this, about leaving his team and his friends, but in the end, he'd decided to retire and start over again. A fresh start, that was what he needed. It had been a hard decision, but it had been one he'd made and once Andy decided on it, he didn't look back. He'd had an especially hard last several weeks, leading up to this decision. Work had been work, dirt bags killing dirt bags. That wasn't new, but he'd been injured again too. The stabbing had taken a lot of out him, more than he had initially thought. It had happened now just over two months ago, and he just wasn't bouncing back. Sure, he should have listened to his doctor's recommendation to take it easy, but Andy was Andy. He couldn't just sit around at home, and he hadn't. He gone right back to work, partly because Captain Raydor had been investigating him. He'd had it out with her, which was also nothing new, and in the end, he'd been exonerated of all charges, again nothing new. Once he'd gotten Raydor off his back, he'd tried to take a few days off, but the team had caught case after case, even going over Christmas. That had caused problems at home. While he was struggling to recover from surgery, he was also struggling with his family. They'd shut him out, probably for good now. No one from his family had visited or even checked on him during his stabbing or recovery. That had hurt, almost as much as the stabbing itself. It had hurt him in a different way, but it had hurt him deeply. He thought things were turning around when he'd gotten the invitation to see Sandra and the kids for Christmas. He'd told himself that this was the olive branch; his family was trying. Work came up again. They hadn't taken the news well when he'd called to cancel the family Christmas plans due to work. That had sparked another argument with Sandra, one claiming all Andy did was work, and all he ever did was ruin everything. Since then, he hadn't heard from them, and they had stopped taking his calls. His family had shut him out, and he was afraid they would never open up to him again.

With all that mess, Andy had decided enough was enough. He was struggling with work, and he was struggling with his family. The idea of starting over had come from one of his AA meetings in early January. Andy was listening to a guy give his testimony when this man mentioned that he needed a fresh start. Something clicked with Andy. Nothing was different that night; it was the same building and mostly the same people, but something clicked. Even after being stabbed in the parking lot, Andy had returned to the same group mainly because he felt comfortable there and had listened to many of the same people for years. Something, though, on that cold early January evening clicked, and Andy left the meeting with a smile on his face, an expression he hadn't had for a long time. Andy had practically raced home, excited to start this new chapter of his life, all his plans hitting him at once. He would retire from the LAPD. That would be easy; he was eligible for retirement and had a decent one coming his way. He'd find a new job, something that he hoped wouldn't be too hard, something in security, hopefully. The final thing that put the biggest smile on his face was that he would move. Andy would leave LA, and he'd go home; Andy was ready to move back to New York. His family in LA had shut him out, but he still had a sister in New York, and he'd go toward her. He remembered a phrase the guy said in his meeting, "When one door closes, another opens," and Andy felt the pull to New York was just the fresh start he needed.

"Flynn!" Andy heard and almost jumped there at his desk. He had his hands on the top of the box, the only box he had to show for his time on the force. He frowned and looked toward the source of the noise.

"What? I thought you weren't talking to me," Andy smirked.

"I'm only reminding you not to take your stapler," Provenza made a face at him. "I believe that belongs to me; it's my stapler."

"Really?" Andy threw up his arms, and the team started to laugh. "Whatever, you can have it," he sighed. "It's will save me from packing it!" Andy opened the box and dug out the stapler, making it a big production as he put it back on his now empty desk.

"I thought the movers were packing your things, Lieutenant," Buzz frowned.

"They are, tomorrow, or I should say, I packed, and they are picking up my things tomorrow," Andy explained. "I've got most of the house packed, and I don't want to add much more to the pile. I was hoping the few things from work would fit into one box I still have open. I'm trying to pack as little as possible. I've given away most everything. The new place doesn't have a lot of room."

"Wait, you're flying, Andy?" Brenda asked, tilting her head to the side as she thought about his comments.

"Yeah, sold my car. It's old anyway," he waved his arm in the air. "Guy is coming to get it tomorrow, and then tomorrow evening," he glanced toward Provenza, "I expect Provenza will come and pick me up. I'm staying at his house for two nights until my flight. That allows me to finish the sale of my house here and then make my flight. By Thursday, I'll be out of your hair and on my way to New York, and by early next week, I should start getting settled in my new place."

"Are you moving in with your sister, Lieutenant?" Buzz asked. "Casey and I have talked about doing that when we get older. It's nice, for old people, especially siblings, to share their lives if they have no one else."

The team turned to Buzz and shook their head. He meant well, but often, he put his foot in his mouth. Andy turned toward him, his irritation evident. "One, no I'm not moving in with my sister. Two, I'm not that old! I'm not dying, Buzz! I'm just retiring from the force, moving, and starting a new job in a new city."

"Tell us about your new place, Andy," Mike added as he pushed his glasses up on his face. "You've been quiet about all of this. We've barely heard anything about your move, just that it's happening."

Andy nodded, "Yeah, I know. It just hit me, that this is something I need to do. It's meant to be, all of it. Looking at it now, I see that. I got the idea, and things have just been falling into place. When that happens, you know it's the right thing to do. I put out a couple of feelers, and my sister, who is a professor, calls me up and says there's an opening for head of security at her college, just a city college there in New York. I get offered that job pretty quickly, just after a couple phone interviews, and then the day I list my house, I get an offer. It's meant to be. My family here could care less about me, and I'm ready to start over in New York."

"You still didn't tell us about your new place," Julio nodded.

"It's simple, and I haven't even seen it in person. My sister looked at it for me. She lives outside downtown, but I wanted to live downtown, something new and different. I want to meet people, and I can walk to work. It's just a simple one-bedroom, but you know the pricing there is even worse than here. I'll be fine. I've got my retirement from here, and then I have a good paying job there for as long as I want to work. The place is a loft-style apartment I bought, so I guess, it's a condo," he shrugged. "It's in an old building they renovated. Place has a gym and a pool, and best of all, there's a parking garage with a parking place. I probably paid too much for the condo, but I got what I wanted. I'm going to buy a new car, well," he rolled his eyes, "new to me, a new used car there. No sense in getting a brand-new car when it could just get scratched up there. I'll buy something newer, and it will still be nicer than the car I have here. It's a total fresh start," he nodded.

"Sir, we're going to miss you," Julio said, his lips not smiling nor frowning. Andy nodded to him.

"I'll miss you, all of you," he added, "even Provenza."

"Andy, I wish you would have let us throw you a party," Brenda frowned. "Seems silly that a man who has been on the job as long as you have would just walk away, just leave the building."

"Chief, thanks, but I don't want a party. I just want to leave and start over again. Most of the building has no idea I'm retiring. Most of the building pretty much hates me; you guys are like family, and this is enough," Andy gestured to the team siting around the room talking to him.

"Flynn, we'll just have our own party at my place," Provenza grumbled. "Steaks and beer to celebrate your career."

Andy rolled his eyes, "Provenza, I don't eat either."

Provenza nodded, "Exactly. You decide to leave me here, all alone and I'm going to send you off as I see fit. Steak and beer at my house. You don't like it, well, not my problem."

"Fine," Andy smirked, "when you come visit me in New York, I'll take you out for ethnic food, anything and everything."

"I'm not coming to New York, and I don't do ethnic food," he grumbled. The team chuckled as they listened to the banter.

Andy shrugged, "Your loss, but I already bought you a plane ticket for later this summer, and we have Yankee tickets too, a gift from my sister," he grinned. "I guess I'll just have to find a new best friend."

Provenza sat up straight at his desk and pointed at Andy, "You listen to me. You might move across this huge country, but do not ever forget the Dodgers. They cannot be replaced."

Andy offered a small shrug, "Okay, I guess that means you aren't interested in the plane ticket and the game."

"Well, I didn't say that," Provenza made a face and looked around at the team. "You mentioned you bought a one-bedroom place," he pointed at Andy. "I'm not sharing your room."

Andy rolled his eyes, "I'm going to get a sleeper sofa, Provenza. I'll even take that when you visit, give you my room."

Fine, Flynn, you insist on moving, and maybe, just maybe, I'll fly across the country to check on you. If I have to go to a baseball game, well, I will, but only because it's better than playing tourist in New York City," Provenza said as he sighed.

"It's going to be great," Andy nodded. "A fresh start in a new city. Don't look so sad, everyone," he looked around the room. "I might be leaving LA for good, but I'll always be just a phone call away."


	2. Chapter 2

He still had it. Andy grinned as he walked through the airport, trying to hold his composure. It had been a good day, and he knew that this good day was a sign that his decision to move to New York was a good one. Yes, he was moving, and he'd just completed a big part of the move, the actual movement. It had been a great day, even though he'd spent over the past five hours on a plane from LA. That normally irritated him, being in a confined space for so long, but yes, today, he'd had a great flight. It helped that he had made a new friend in Heather, the flight attendant who made sure he was comfortable and fed during the flight. His charm still worked, which was refreshing all these years later. He might be aging, but he still could flirt with the best of them. That flirting had landed him a date with Heather on her next trip to New York.

Now, he hadn't gotten on the flight with the intention of finding a date on the first day of his new life. It had just happened, just fallen into place as the flight progressed. She was pretty and had a great laugh. Her eyes sparkled, and her dirty blonde long hair was something he continued to stare at during the flight. It was straight, not a hint of curl to it, and she spent the flight constantly flipping it over her shoulder. He found that attractive, very attractive. He guessed she was in her mid-40's, so not terribly young, but he wasn't young either. She just seemed to be fun, and after he mentioned, of course in his flirting tone, to her that he had a one-way ticket, and that he was moving to New York, she flirted right back.

"I love New York," she grinned at him. "I grew up in Michigan, so the cold winters don't bother me. I just love the hustle and bustle of New York."

"My sister lives there. It's time for a fresh start for me," Andy had told her. "I just took a new job, left my old one at the LAPD. Besides my sister, I don't have a lot of contacts in New York still, but I'm hopeful this will be a good move."

"Oh," she put her hand on her hip as she spoke to him, "we should get together next time I'm in town. I'm sure it would be fun to see a friendly face, even if we don't know each other that well."

"I'd really like that," he grinned. "How often do you get to New York?"

"I am on the schedule for that flight usually two or three times a month. I fly it next week again," she explained.

"It's a date," he winked. "I'm living right in the city, so maybe we could just play tourist?"

"Sure thing," she grinned and continued down the aisle to check on other passengers. After that encounter, Andy pulled out one of his business cards. He might have just retired, but the cop in him still had his cards on hand. He scribbled his new information on it, and when she walked by again, he casually held it out toward her. She grinned at him and pulled her own card out of her apron pocket. With their information exchanged, Andy knew he'd see her again, and now that he was off the flight, after a quick, flirty good-bye to Heather, he was grinning like a fool as he walked through the airport. Most people weren't this happy in the midst of a cross-country move, but he certainly was. Yes, the move was the right decision.

"Ang!" he called out to his sister as he exited the secure area of the airport. She was waiting by the arrival board, and she looked up and smiled at him. His sister was eight years older than he was, and yet, she still acted like she was 50. She waved to him, her grin matching his, and she moved quickly around the groups of people to give him a hug.

"Little brother! It's so good to see you," she teased him.

Andy rolled his eyes. Their banter never stopped, and even though Andy was over six inches taller than she was, he would always be her younger, little brother. "Good to see you," he kissed her cheek and pulled back to look at her. "You are looking younger each day."

Angie, rolled her eyes, but Andy meant it. She was wearing a very fashionable outfit for someone her age. She had on stylish jeans and a large shawl over a black shirt. She kept her hair a dark color, still, and it really looked good on her. She swatted at Andy's side, "You are such the charmer. Knowing you, you probably tried that line on some poor, unsuspecting woman already once today."

He offered a playful shrug as she looped her arm through his. His sister had never married and had no children of her own. She had always adored Andy's kids, and he'd talked with her a lot over the years as he'd dealt with Sandra and the kids. She knew everything and had been the one to encourage him to start over. She was still working at the college, even though she could retire, and Andy was looking forward to being closer to his sister. Working at the same college would allow them more time to spend together. Neither was getting younger; they had buried their parents years ago, and Angie had dealt with cancer in the past too. Yes, it felt good to be here with his sister. He patted her hand as they started to walk toward the baggage claim.

"I might have turned on the charm on my flight," he met her gaze as she looked up at him, and he winked at her. She burst out laughing and swatted at him again, while she shook her head.

"Andrew Flynn, always the charmer," she sighed. "Mom would kill you for flirting with every woman in America, while Dad would probably shake your hand."

"Hey, it's just nice to know I've still got it," he grinned.

"So, who was this woman who had to listen to your lines?" she teased.

"Listen to my lines?" he looked to her horrified. "I will have you know that she found me very charming and cute. In fact," he used his free hand to dig into his pocket where he pulled out her card, "I have her number. She has mine, and we are going to get together when she's in town next week. She was one of the flight attendants."

"Hmmm," his sister nodded as she pursed her lips, "of course she was. I see that you were serious when you asked me to set you up with as many ladies as I could."

"I'm totally serious!" he said, almost too loudly, and he rolled his eyes when he realized that. "Hey, I'm here in a new town, now Provenza to cramp my style, and I'd like to meet as many people as possible."

"Just as long as they are all women," Angie added. Andy looked to her and just shrugged, his grin showing slightly. She saw it, and she shook her head at him, "You're horrible."

"Now, you sound like Sandra, except that when she calls me horrible, I believe she really means it," he added. "I'm just a single guy, in a new city, with a fresh outlook on life. I'm a real catch," he gestured to himself. "Great retirement pension and benefits, plus a new job. I've apparently bought a loft condo, even though I haven't seen it in person yet," he glanced at her, "and I've got nothing going on right now. Oh, I should add I have a very special older sister who wants me to be happy. I just need to buy a new car, and get settled, and the ladies will be seeking me out."

"Okay, the charm is most definitely working," she chuckled. "I'm really glad you are here," she said to him as they arrived at the baggage claim.

"Me too," he nodded and looked around the airport. "It will take me some time to get used to the cold weather again. What was I thinking moving in the winter?"

"I wondered that myself," Angie added. "You should have stayed in California until at least April when it starts to warm up here."

"It will be good for me to readjust to the winter weather," he nodded. "I can spend a couple months getting settled, and by the time the weather is nice, and people are out and about, I'll be all settled. Besides, I told you the timing just felt right."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved at him. "Things did fall into place nicely for you, and you did get a pretty sweet condo, if I do say so myself."

"I keep hearing that. I'm anxious to see it," he told her.

She nodded, and she spoke as she watched the conveyor belt start to move with luggage on it, "Is everything still set for you to close on it next week?"

"Yeah, so far," Andy told her. "That realtor you found, he's going to show me the place tomorrow, not that I can really back out of it now. I've got too much money already tied up in it, but it sounds good, and the pictures you sent are nice. Plus, how horrible could it be? It's just a one-bedroom condo, newly outfitted in that renovated building. I think it will be just fine for me. Location is good, not too far from campus, and I can walk."

"Most days," she smiled up at him. "I'll just be waiting for that call, asking for me to swing by and pick up your sorry self because it's raining or snowing, and you don't want to walk or get your car from the garage."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, and that will never happen," he put his hand on his chest, looking like he was deeply offended. Andy winked at Angela when she smirked at him, and he then started to look around the area.

"What are you looking for now?" she asked.

"I was going to suggest you wait back there with my coat and carry on bag," he gestured to his small bag. "I have three suitcases to grab off this, and none of them are small."

"I can help," she offered.

"I know," he smirked at her. "That's why I was suggesting you wait there with these things right now, and I can roll over the rest of the bags. The moving truck is coming in about 10 days or so, and I traveled as lightly as possible, but I still had three bags."

"I'm not going to argue if you are doing the heavy lifting," she shrugged and reached for his bag and coat to move out of the way. Andy helped her, and then he turned his attention back to the luggage as it snaked its way around the conveyor belt. Andy waited and waited, watching the other passengers collect their things and head on their way. He glanced back to Angela several times, always with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Finally, he spotted one of his bags, but he grimaced as it got closer. He pulled on it and turned toward Angela with a scowl.

"It looks like they drop-kicked it across the country," he gestured down at the bag. It was dented badly on the side, which was hard for a soft-sided suitcase, but it didn't look good. It also had scuff marks all over it, almost as if something had run over the bag. "What did they do to this?" he sighed as he took it to Angela.

"Here," she waved him off, "I'll open the bag while you wait for the others. You can check and see if everything is okay inside. Did you pack breakables?"

"No, I didn't pack much that would break, just a couple things that are in my carry on. Really, everything else is on the moving truck. I have two bags here with clothing, and I have one with some very basic household items. I'm not sure which one that is," he pointed to the bag, "but, I think that's the household bag."

She nodded, and Andy turned and walked back to the baggage area. He continued to watch until finally, the belt stopped moving. He looked around and found just a small handful of people still waiting for their bags. He sighed as he realized that his other two bags weren't on the belt, and he turned back to his sister.

"I don't understand it," he shook his head as he walked to her. She had opened the bag and had it sprawled out on the floor. "I had a direct flight here. How did they lose my bag on a direct flight? Correction, two bags, they lost two bags, and they apparently ran over the third!" he gestured as he got more and more frustrated.

"Andy!" Angela snapped at him, and he looked to her. "Focus," she tried to calm him. "Is everything okay in this bag?"

He bent down and checked through a few things. It appeared the contents, if not the bag, were not damaged. He looked to Angela and nodded, "Of course, the household bag is here and fine. The bag itself might be destroyed."

"Okay," she patted his hand and stood, "let's go over to the airline desk," she pointed in the general direction. "They can hopefully find your bag and explain what can be done about this one. It was a direct flight. I'm sure your bags are sitting in LA and can be put on the next flight here. The good news is that several flights a day come here from LA, so maybe your things will be here in a few hours."

Andy just nodded, and the two worked to zip up the bag. Angela gathered his coat and carry on bag while he tried to pull the checked one.

"Are you kidding me?" he threw up his free hand as he tried to pull the bag. "The wheels are even broken!" When he'd first taken it off the conveyor belt, he'd carried it quickly to Angela, just going with the motion of grabbing the bag and moving it toward her. Now that he was trying to pull it, he realized that at some point during the loading and flight, the wheels had been broken on it. Angela frowned at him.

"They really did a number on that bag," she shook her head.

"Yeah, see, I was justified to be irritated," he sighed. They made their way to the counter and found themselves at the end of a rather long line. With New York being as large as it was, there were many flights landing around the same time, and while Andy didn't see anyone in the line from his flight he recognized, he realized that he wasn't the only person with bag issues.

"How do they lose this many bags a day?" he gestured to all the people as he spoke to Angela. "This is just a tip of the iceberg, but really, how hard is it? You scan the tag, send it to the right airline, and it should be at the destination."

"I think you are oversimplifying it," Angela frowned at him.

"Nope, it's that easy," he replied quickly.

"Here's a thought," she smirked and then looked up at him, holding back her smile as she tried to finish her sentence without laughing, "why don't you tell your flight attendant friend all about it on your big date."

He glared at her, and then he looked to his broken bag and the long line in front of him. He gave her an irritated look and scowled, "This day started so well."


	3. Chapter 3

He honked the horn again, sure that it was working, and wondering why Ang wasn't coming outside. He was growing impatient and didn't want to have to get out of his new car to find her. Just as he was about to do that, she opened her back door and frowned at the sight of the car in the driveway. He waved at her, and she shook her head as she walked down her stairs toward him.

"What in the world is this?" Ang asked as she reached Andy.

"A car," he rolled his eyes and continued, "my new car."

"Do you know how old you really are? Just who are you trying to impress with this thing?" she scowled.

"Hey! I love this new car," he grinned and ran his hand over the dashboard. "Get it, and I'll take you for a spin."

"Just where do you plan to put groceries, large purchases, like a television, or even other people?" she said, now irritated as she gestured at the car.

Andy turned toward the back of the car, almost like he hadn't looked at it, "This car is plenty big enough. Two doors, well, that's all I need," he grinned. "As far as taking people anywhere, I just need one extra seat for the lovely lady I ask to occupy it. Today, that's you," he winked at his sister. She scowled again and folded her long duster-style sweater over so she could get into the car. She sat in the seat and turned to him again.

"These seats are so low. It's like I'm riding on the road. What did you buy? I didn't even notice what kind of car this is, just that it's extremely bright. At first glance, I thought the fire department had stopped by, but then I realized they'd have a much larger vehicle," she grumbled.

"For your information," Andy paused and turned to her as he smirked, "this is a BMW sports car, and yes, it's bright, but I like the bright red. It will definitely be memorable, and that will make me memorable. I'm very excited about my purchase."

"So, you bought this, today?" she asked. Andy had been in the city now for four days. He'd spent the first couple with Angela taking care of some business, some of which included seeing his new condo. He liked it, and he was set to close on it in just three more days. The closing had been somewhat flexible, at least until he got into town, and now that he'd seen the place, the details of the closing were starting to fall into place. His realtor was decent, and Andy had spent the past two days dealing with some financial matters related to the condo, transferring money around and the like. He'd been to the bank several times, and it looked like everything was set to close on the condo as planned. The little time he had that he hadn't been dealing with the condo, he'd been shopping. The airline still couldn't find his bags, or rather, they believed his bags had been put on a flight to Mexico, but the airline was telling him the bags were now tied up in customs somewhere in Mexico. It was a mess, and he'd been on the phone each day trying to track down his things. At this point, he wasn't sure if he would ever see his bags, and in the interim, he needed some clothing. He and Angela had done more shopping in the last two days than he'd done in over a year, and he was just tired of shopping, at least for clothing. A car, that was a different story, and he was delighted with his purchase.

"Yeah, I just bought it," he told her. "While you have been at work, molding young minds all day, I have been shopping around town. I did my homework, at least. I've always wanted a BMW sports car, and now that I'm retired, I'm going to drive the car of my dreams. Before I even moved here, I started following car trends. I knew generally what I wanted, and I started looking for dealerships that had what I wanted. I called around, even before I left LA, but the last couple of days, I called back some of the places I'd spoken to before I arrived. One dealership about an hour from her had just what I wanted," he said as he patted the steering wheel. "I didn't' want to put you out, and I knew you had to work, so I told them that I wanted to see the car, but I was out here at your place, and they offered to drive here and get me. I'm not sure they would have done that for just anyone, but I explained that I was a retired cop who had just moved here and wanted to buy the car of my dreams. Whether they believed that or saw it as excuse to drive the car for awhile," he chuckled, "the salesman, Ron, drove out here, and we took it for a test drive. I liked it, so we drove back to the showroom where I bought it. Done. Case closed."

She frowned at him, "I'm your sister, and I've never heard of this so-called dream car. You've been making a lot of hasty purchases lately, maybe not even hasty, but quick purchases. Are you going through some mid-life crisis?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, I'm not going through a mid-life crisis. It's not like I have talked about a specific dream car. I've just always wanted one, some sporty, fast car, and this is perfect. Why does this bother you so much?"

"You are a middle-aged man," she started and then shook her head to continue, "no, you are older than that even, and you look absurd driving around in a bright red sports car. It's tiny," she said as she examined the car, "and you are not. I can't believe you actually fit in here."

"I've got plenty of room," he gestured to his legs. "Who cares if my seat is moved back a lot? It's not like I'm going to have passengers riding in the backseat. Like I said, I plan to only haul around you or any date I might have. This is perfect. The trunk has a lot of room, and this is all I need. It will look great in that parking spot at my new condo. I have an image to keep."

"What image is that? Are you trying to tell people are you are on the prowl?" she teased. The siblings had a history of being frank with each other. While they loved each other dearly, it was no secret that Andy enjoyed being social and dating, while Ang did not. She preferred teaching and being around her close group of friends or home alone. The two were opposites, but at the end of the day, they still were close siblings. "What are you going to do when the kids visit you? They are grown, and the three of you won't fit in here."

Andy eyed her, "The kids hate me. They won't come visit. You know that. They aren't even answering my phone calls. Things have gone from bad to worse, if that's even possible. As for dating, I've made no secret that I'm looking forward to dating here. It's a fresh start. I'm taking Linda out tonight. I met her at the dealership. She works in the accounting department there, and she happens to love my new car," he smirked.

"I don't even want to imagine what you paid for this," she said as she ran her hand over the black leather seats. She glanced around again and shook her head. "You have a sunroof too? That had to cost a pretty penny."

"Oh, this thing is loaded!" he exclaimed. "It's state of the art everything. The sound system is amazing; I had it blaring on the way over here. No, it wasn't bad at all, the price, I mean. I got a terrific deal on it. It's used, which is what I wanted, but get this, some idiot business executive couldn't make the payments, so before it was repossessed, the moron sold it back to the dealership. Of course, he took a huge loss, but," he shrugged and grinned, "one moron's mistake is my gain. This thing has low mileage and is in perfect shape. I'm not planning to drive much anyway. It's going to sit in the parking garage, but when I do go out, I want a nice car. I feel I deserve it after years and years of driving my old hunk of junk. This car is great. It's my dream, and I'm living for the moment here in New York. This is the new and improved Andy Flynn."

Ang pursed her lips as she ran her hands over the console, "I don't see why you needed to spend that kind of money on a fancy car. I have a perfectly safe and practical four door sedan. It looks nice and gets me into work just fine."

"It does," Andy nodded. "I guess I just need to do this. I've got the money, and I appreciate you looking out for me. Even after all these years, you still see me as the baby brother you have to watch out for, but trust me, I'm good."

"Oh, I can see that," she chuckled. "You really scored a date with a woman at the dealership?"

"Sure did," he winked. "I'm taking her out for dessert later. I guess that's the new thing-just a coffee or dessert here, first. Dinner seems to be more of a second date," he waved his hand. "Whatever. We are getting dessert at 8:30, and I'm meeting her there because she had some yoga class or whatever before that."

Ang nodded, "I'm not sure setting you up with any of my single friends is a good idea."

"Why?" Andy asked, looking to her almost as if he was offended she'd said that.

"Andy, I know you, and I know you have no intention of any long-term relationship with these women. You are looking for a good time and only a good time. I don't want you to mess around with a friend of mine and then make it awkward for me," she told him.

He shrugged, "Look, set me up, don't set me up, fine. I'm not trying to hurt anyone. I want to meet people, and I want to date. I want to enjoy what life I have left. The LAPD sucked the life out of me for years, and I just want to enjoy life now. Sandra and I argued for decades, both while married and divorced, and I haven't had a healthy relationship in a very long time. I'm not even looking for a relationship, just some interesting women to meet and take out on a date."

"In your fancy sports car," she rolled her eyes at him.

"True, but you are at the top of the list for lovely ladies I'd like to take out in my car," he winked at her. She swatted at his arm. "Come on," he gestured toward the house. "Go inside, get ready, and I'm going to take you out for a nice dinner. We'll go wherever you want, and we'll take this car for a little drive. I think you'll see just how smooth it is when we get on the road."

"Oh," she nodded, "smooth would be the word I'd describe as well," she smirked at him. "You and the car-you're both smooth."


	4. Chapter 4

Coffee. Andy had just about decided that "meeting for coffee" was code for a bad date. So far, that had been his experience, and he wasn't too keen on the idea anymore. He was used to a regular date, taking a lady to dinner, a movie, or something similar. Coffee hadn't seemed like such a bad idea; it sounded like a low-key way to get to know a person, not to mention a lot cheaper than an expensive meal, but apparently, his radar was off because his last two coffee dates had been a disaster.

His first coffee encounter, which had happened two weekends ago, he blew off as a fluke, a bad date. He'd met Cassidy in a grocery store near Ang's house, both stuck deep in the checkout line. Andy had noticed her in line behind him, and he kept trying to sneak looks at her while they waited in line. She was very attractive, and at quick glance, he'd noticed she had may similar items in her cart. They both had carts full of organic foods and vegetables, and when he finally caught her glance, he smiled at her and struck up a conversation.

"Go figure we get behind the guy who can't find his credit card," Andy grinned at her. She gave a slight nod to him, and then she looked down. Andy had a feeling she was rather shy. She was tiny too, appearing to be just over five feet tall, dark hair, and a tiny figure. She seemed to be in her early 40's, but that was questionable because she seemed to have a young, healthy look to her. He decided to try again and nodded toward her cart, "How's that bread? I've thought about trying to go gluten-free, but I'm worried the bread tastes like cardboard."

She looked up and finally addressed him, "Oh, I like it. It's all in how you prepare it. I prefer to toast it. If you try it, make sure you toast it."

"Good to know," he nodded. "I'll do that when I get into my new place. My sister isn't into gluten-free, and since I'm staying with her right now, I'm somewhat bound by what she likes to eat."

"New place?" she asked.

Andy flashed a grin, "Uhh, yeah, just moved here from LA. I grew up here and just moved back. I close on my new condo next week, but until then, I'm staying with my sister. I'm Andy, by the way."

"Cassidy," she told him with a small smile again. "Welcome back to New York."

"Thanks," he nodded. "I've discovered some things have changed, while others are exactly the same."

"I've only lived here five years, but I know what you mean," she grinned. "Looks like he found his credit card," she nodded to the man in front of Andy, and sure enough, he was now finished checking out.

"Right," Andy nodded, "my turn." He started to pull the groceries out of his cart, and when he finished he turned around to Cassidy, "Say, ahh, umm, if there's no boyfriend or husband in the picture, would you like to get together sometime?"

She pursed her lips and then nodded, "Sure, maybe a cup of coffee soon?"

"Great," he'd told her, and the two discussed details as they both finished checking out at the store. They agreed to get together the next afternoon, Sunday, for a casual date. Andy left the store grinning that he'd scored a date with a very attractive woman.

That coffee date did happen that next day, but nothing went as Andy had expected.

To start, he waited for almost a half hour. The two had agreed to meet at the coffee shop, but she was almost a half hour late. Luckily, Andy had brought a book with him, something he was trying to do with his new life. He was trying to read more, as working at the LAPD had left him with very little free time. Ang had recommended a few authors to Andy, and he'd browsed online before ordering two different books. He'd brought one with him, and while waiting, he had almost finished the first chapter. He hadn't strayed far from his former career, as he'd picked up a crime novel. In an odd way, he realized he might still feel like a detective if he started reading crime novels.

"Sorry!" Cassidy exclaimed as she came up behind Andy. He was already seated at a table and looking at his phone. The two had exchanged numbers the day before, and she'd sent him a text 10 minutes ago that she was running late. He'd put the book down to check the time because after a half hour, he was about ready to leave, sure that she wasn't coming. As he turned to greet her, his eyes grew wide.

"Cassidy! You brought someone," he gestured.

"I'm sorry!" Cassidy said quickly and nodded to the stroller. "This is why I'm late. My ex was supposed to keep Tessa, but he bailed again. I hope you don't mind. She's great, not a bother, and umm, well, I should have maybe told you I have a two-year-old."

"Oh, ahh," he scratched his head and tried to figure out what to say. "It's no trouble," he smiled slightly. "Let me get us something to drink." The so-called date had continued with Andy trying to get to know Cassidy, all the while she was dealing with Tessa. It wasn't that Andy had a problem with dating a single mother; he didn't, but it just started things off strangely. Tessa was rather vocal too, earning stares from the otherwise quiet coffee shop. Cassidy spent most of the time carrying on her baby-talk with Tessa and telling Andy all about her. It really wasn't the place to be meeting someone for the first time with her toddler, but obviously, that hadn't been in the plans. It just wasn't clicking, and really, the problem got worse when Cassidy's ex started texting her during the date. Cassidy turned all her attention to her text message, and that left Andy to entertain Tessa. Clearly, he and Cassidy weren't meant to be. Andy glanced at his watch a short while later and was shocked that only a half hour had gone by since he'd met up with Cassidy and Tessa. He soon ended the date, or tried to do so, but as they walked outside, Andy frowned at the rain.

"Wow, it's really coming down out here," he told her, hoping to see her off quickly so he could get out of the somewhat awkward situation.

"Yes, it is," she sighed. "Wish I'd brought my umbrella. I was in such a hurry."

Andy sighed and looked over to her, "You walked, I assume?"

"We did," Cassidy nodded. "It's only a few blocks to my house."

"I'll take you," Andy gave her a soft smile, all the while wondering how he'd gotten himself into such an odd date. "My car is right there," he gestured to his new car, parked curbside. The rain droplets were reflecting off the shiny red car. "I think we fit the stroller in, and I realize I don't have a car seat, but it keeps you from getting wet."

"Thanks," she smiled. "You are very sweet. Your car is very sleek too. I like it. It suits you," she added.

Andy spent the next few minutes getting them situated in the car. It was sleek, but also tiny, as he was discovering. He kept them dry, but he was soaked by the time he got them to their place. It took him another couple minutes to unload them and the stroller, as Cassidy had wanted to sit in the backseat with Tessa since she needed to hold her without the car seat. As he'd told Ang when he bought the car, his car really wasn't meant to haul around a lot of people, especially the backseat. Andy then pulled the stroller out of his small trunk and returned it to Cassidy, realizing that his car was definitely not meant for a family.

"Well, it was really nice talking to you," he told her as they stood under the overhang of her building. "Maybe I'll run into you at the store again."

"Hmm, seeing as you just bought a new condo right downtown, I doubt that, but thank you for the coffee and the ride," she nodded at him. "It was nice to meet you. I am sorry about our date." He gave her a slight shrug and nod before he then rushed back to his car, rolling his eyes as he climbed back into his seat. He was soaked, but he'd kept a mother and her daughter somewhat dry. The date hadn't worked out, but Andy knew that happened sometimes. He had not had one backfire in a long time, and this one would keep him laughing for awhile.

A similar thing had just happened to Andy, just a couple hours ago at work. He had closed on the condo and had finally moved into it over the weekend, or at least had started living there. The airline never did find his clothing bags, and he was still battling it out with them on a settlement check. The bag he did have, the damaged one, was full of household items. Truthfully, he would have rather lost the household items because those would have been easier to replace than his clothing. He'd turned in a detailed clothing list with his baggage claim, and he was still waiting to her about the settlement amount. He didn't' have much hope with the airline. Normally, claims like his didn't cover much of the replacement cost for the bag and the contents. Unfortunately, he lost a few suits in the shuffle, and he'd had to go out and buy two new ones until his household goods arrived on the moving truck. The suits were needed for work, and of course, in his carry on bag, he'd packed just a few random items that could have easily been replaced. It had come as no surprise that the hard to replace items were now the ones lost in the move. Andy had started work just earlier in the week on Monday, and now it was Thursday, so he'd almost finished his first week on campus. He was still dealing with a lot of the red tape that came with starting a new job, but just today, he'd met Helen while dropping off some paperwork in the main administration building. She was sitting outside on the steps trying to study a map when he exited the building.

"Excuse me," she looked up to Andy as he started down the stairs after he'd dropped off his paperwork. "Do you work here?"

"I do," Andy nodded, as he offered her a small smile. He was wearing one of his new suits. The movers were supposed to arrive on Saturday, and he was alternating his two new suits with a few new dress shirts he had bought. Today was the first day for this particular new suit. The weather was mild, and today, he was wearing a black one with a deep red tie and gray dress shirt. Andy knew he looked very professional.

"Oh, that's great to hear," she grinned at him. "I'm trying to find my way to chemistry building, and I'm all turned around right now."

Andy nodded and let out a slow breath. He was still learning his way around the campus too, especially since it was woven into the city landscape, but he actually knew where the chemistry building was. It was two buildings down from where he would be working. He bent down and pointed on the map, "I can show you that," he grinned. "I am walking that way myself. I have a meeting two buildings away from it." Andy did have a meeting, one with the head of parking services, and he gestured to the woman where she was seated.

"My name is Andy Flynn, and if you would like me to show you, I'll be happy to take you to the building," he stated.

"Thank you," she let out a huge sigh of relief. "I'm completely lost, and that would be wonderful. I'm going to a meeting there myself. Obviously, I'm not from around here. I'm from Maryland, and this is my first time here."

"You're in good company," he smiled. "I recently moved back here and am trying to learn my way too, but I do know where the chemistry building is located. This is my first week on the job," he said. He helped her up and noticed she was dressed in a nice pair of slacks with a blazer. He waited, hoping she was going to tell him her name. She was attractive too and most likely in her mid-40's. She gathered her things, and when she seemed to forget she hadn't told him her name, he cleared his throat. She looked to him. "Ahh, what's your name?"

"Oh, silly me! I'm Helen. Helen Johnson. Nice to meet you," she stuck out her hand to shake his. After the two greeted each other, they started their walk. Andy understood how she was lost. It was a bit of a maze to get to the chemistry building, and on their walk, they talked about some of the buildings on the campus. The conversation flowed smoothly, and both laughed at times. Talking to Helen seemed very easy.

"So, are you a professor?" Helen asked him as they were approaching the building.

"No," he chuckled. "My sister is a professor here, literature, but not me. I'm in administration."

"Oh," her eyes grew wide. "Fascinating."

Andy shrugged, "I am not sure I'd call it that," he chuckled. "Well, here you are," he gestured to the building. "I'll be just in time for my own meeting," he said as he glanced at his watch. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, and say, would you like to grab a cup of coffee after we finish our meetings? I just don't know anyone and have enjoyed talking to you," she told him.

"Sure," Andy gave her a slight nod and smile. "There's a coffee place over there," he gestured across the street to a smaller building. "I discovered that two days ago, and they have pretty good coffee."

"Great! I'll be there, so maybe I'll see you whenever you finish?" she said as almost a question. Andy nodded.

"See you soon, Helen," he nodded and continued with his walk. His meeting lasted over an hour, and when he finished, he was rather glad he had a coffee date. He was in need of a cup, and Helen had seemed like a perfectly normal person. He'd forgotten to ask what she was doing on campus. Maybe she was there for her own job interview, but he decided that would be a good topic of conversation over their coffee. As he entered the small campus coffee shop, he glanced around and almost missed her because she was sitting with her back to the door. He caught her eye, and she gave him a big smile and a wave. He walked to the table.

"Andy, hi," she smiled. "I already got a cup of coffee."

"Okay," he glanced back at the line, where he noted only one person was waiting. "I'll get something to drink, and I'll be right back." She nodded, and he glanced at her table where she had a lot of paperwork spread out on it, along with an empty plate. He held back a grin as he walked to the line. Apparently, she had a sweet tooth too and had gotten a snack. Andy wasn't really into fancy coffee drinks, so it only took a few moments to order a basic cup of coffee. The old-school cop in him just couldn't get into all the mixed coffee drinks. When he turned back toward Helen, he almost did a double take, as there was now a teenage girl sitting with her. She hadn't been there when he had arrived, but now, there was definitely a girl sitting with Helen.

"Ahh, sorry, but if I'm interrupting," he gestured to them as he walked back over with his coffee, "I will just head back to work."

"No, no," Helen shook her head and waved to the table. She moved some of the paperwork out of the way for him to sit. "I'm so glad we could get together. Andy, this is my daughter Megan, and she's trying to get into the college. She just came from a tour of the chemistry department. I told her that with you in administration, we might get an inside track."

Andy groaned and let out a long sigh. "Ahh, listen," he gave her a slight frown. "I think you have the wrong idea. I'm the head of security for the campus. I'm classified as administration, but I have nothing to do with admissions. I think it might be better if I just got back to work. I am swamped, as I told you that I just started here this week."

"Oh," she let out a surprised sound. "I wasn't expecting that. I saw you come out of the admissions area, and I just assumed you worked there."

"Yeah, well, I don't, and quite frankly, I suggest that Megan just try to get in here on her own merit," he gave a small smile to the girl. "You really don't want to try and get around the standard admissions procedures."

"She wants to study chemistry," Helen nodded to her. "I've scheduled appointments everywhere, but we just want her to get into the school."

"Good luck with that, but I'm sorry to say I can't help," Andy nodded to both the ladies before he glanced to the door. "Nice to meet you," he added, trying to remain polite when he wanted to roll his eyes and chew out the lady for trying to use him to get her daughter into the college. People were unbelievable; he'd seen it in LA, and now, he was seeing it here.

So, now hours later, as he was arriving back at his condo after his rather long day, he sighed thinking about his rather odd dating week. He'd tried to have coffee with two women and had struck out both times. He realized that he had done well even to get two women to agree to coffee, so that was at least something in his favor. He just needed to readjust his standards and maybe insist that no children would be brought on any coffee shop date. Andy opened his condo door, and he walked inside. The place was quiet, yet his footsteps echoed. He still had almost no furniture. Ang had let him borrow an air mattress, even though she'd tried to get him to stay with her until his furniture arrived. Yes, he could have stayed at her place, but after closing on his condo, he just wanted to stay there. It would come together soon. His furniture would be here over the weekend, and he was really hoping to hear from Heather, the flight attendant over the weekend. She had originally been on the schedule for New York last weekend, but she'd come down with a nasty cold and had not made the trip. She'd called Andy to tell him, mainly to reassure him she was still interested in getting together when she did fly into New York. Andy was hopeful about that date too. She was cute, and he was looking forward to taking her out on a date when she flew into town. Yes, he'd had two bad dates, if you could call them that, but his weekend was looking up if he could get his furniture and land a date with Heather.


	5. Chapter 5

Life was certainly improving for Andy. He'd had a great last few days in New York. Finally, his luck appeared to be turning. His moving truck had shown up not just on time, but early. It came Friday afternoon, which worked just fine for him, and after just two hours, his things had been unloaded. It certainly didn't take long to unload when you were downsizing from a bungalow to a one-bedroom loft style condo. Now that he had some of his furniture in the place, though, he was seeing that the styles didn't match up like he was hoping. His furniture from LA was a dark cherry wood, to include his bedroom set, kitchen table, and living room tables, and now that they were in the loft, he was rethinking everything. It would all have to go; he wanted new furniture to fit his new look. That would come in time, but at least for now, he had his things. He was also delighted to get more of his clothing. Nothing made up for the bags he'd lost, but now, he had most of his wardrobe back. By 9:00, he was deep in boxes and packaging supplies as he unpacked his things. His closet was his first stop, partly due to his needing clothing asap. When he paused to check the time and saw it was 9:00 PM, he realized he'd missed dinner. He called in Chinese for delivery, and while he waited, he started to tackle his living room. His bookcases looked empty sitting there, and he started working on the boxes of books, most of which, he hadn't read yet. That was one of his goals now, to read all the books he'd collected over the years. As he unpacked, he came to some of his sentimental items. The pictures of the kids, he had a special spot for those, even if the kids weren't talking to him. He put those up on display and continued to work until his Chinese food arrived. Normally, he'd kick back in his recliner and turn on the television, but the cable guy wasn't coming until Sunday evening to deal with that. For now, he just had the silence.

A phone call another hour later as he was organizing his kitchen had him stop for a break again. He was excited to see it was Heather, his favorite flight attendant.

"Hey there," he grinned into the phone as he answered.

"Hey yourself," she told him. "Still up for hanging out with me?"

"Always. When do you fly in next?" he asked her.

"Tomorrow. I should get in at 2:00. That's my last flight of the day, and I'm all yours until Sunday morning. Interested?" she teased.

"Most definitely," he grinned. "I can pick you up at the airport if you like."

"Most definitely," she repeated right back to him. "I hope we can have a good time."

"We will," he nodded. "See you tomorrow. Just email me all the details."

After he got off the phone, he immediately called Ang to cancel his plans with her. While it was late, he knew his sister was still up; she didn't sleep much, and even when he'd lived in California, he could call her late at night, and she always seemed to be awake.

"Hey, Ang," he greeted her when she answered. "I'm going to have to cancel tomorrow evening."

"Oh, do you have another date?" she sighed. "Honestly, you seem to be trying to set some record."

"Hey! This date was planned a couple weeks ago now. I just didn't have the exact date. It's with that flight attendant, and she's flying in tomorrow. She'll be here less than 24 hours, and I would like to see her."

"Hmm, I bet you would," she grumbled. "I'm not even going to ask your plans for the night."

"I'm not going to tell you all my plans, but I am going to take her out for a very nice dinner, something fancy and expensive. I think she'll like that. Since I left your place, I've mainly been eating takeout, so it will be good for me to get a nice meal too."

"Well, let's see there," she pointed out to him, "you would have gotten a nice meal coming over here to my place. I was going to cook up a spaghetti casserole."

"Oh, you make that great casserole," he let out a long sigh. "Is there a chance I could persuade you to still make that and come here for dinner on Sunday night? I'd come there, really, I would, but I have the cable company coming on Sunday to get me all connected. I was impressed they would come out on a Sunday, and they said their installation department works seven days a week, so can you please come here? I'd really like your opinion on the place and my furniture."

"You're asking me to be okay with canceling our plans for tomorrow, to still cook you dinner, to bring you said dinner, and then to give you household advice?" Ang said, now irritated.

"Come on," he encouraged. "You know you want to do every bit of that. We're family."

"Fine, but on one condition," she told him.

"I deserve that," Andy nodded. "What is it?"

"I am not setting you up with any of my friends. You are flying through women, even if you had two bad dates. You're basically chasing after anything that moves, so I'm telling you that my friends are off limits. No asking me for names or numbers. You know me, and if I ever felt like someone would be a good match for you, I'd give you their information."

"Fine," he sighed. "I won't ask to date any of your friends. Now, can we talk about Monday night?"

Andy talked with his sister for another 10 minutes, and then he got back to unpacking. He continued to unpack late into the evening, and he made a list of a few things he would need to help him get more organized. Sunday morning was much of the same, but he did add a run through the nearby park to his routine. He hadn't done much working out since he'd moved, and while he wasn't going to be working in the LAPD now, he needed to make a conscious effort to work out multiple times a week. After his run, he showered and dressed, making sure he looked good to pick up Heather. Oh, he was looking forward to seeing her. She just seemed fun, and right now, he was looking for a good time. He'd made reservations at a nearby restaurant, a small one that he'd heard one of his security staff discussing earlier in the week. It was in the area, one plus for Andy. He wanted to get Heather and return to the neighborhood for the evening where they could get to know each other. He didn't want to spend the less than 24 hours he had with her stuck in traffic trying to navigate the city.

By mid-afternoon, Andy was ready to throw in the towel on dating. Her flight was late, and he wasn't even sure when it would arrive. The 2:00 arrival was first pushed back to 2:20, and then suddenly, it was changed to 2:50. Andy had driven to the airport, and he didn't want to just leave without hearing from Heather. Finally, after driving around in circles for quite some time, he parked and made his way inside. He spent time watching the arrival board, debating on what he wanted to do next. Finally, at 3:10, his phone rang.

"Hi, sorry, but we just landed. Air traffic was a mess, and we had to go around a storm in the Midwest. Are we still on for today?" she asked him.

"Sure," he grinned again, realizing that she was finally here, and they'd get to enjoy this date he'd been excited about for so long. "I'm at the airport. I was about to leave, but I'm glad I waited."

"It's going to take me another half hour, maybe another hour or so," she told him. "We are almost to the gate right now."

"You're worth the wait," he smiled brightly, looking like an excited kid. He couldn't wait for their evening.

His smile continued to the next morning as he thought back to their evening. They'd had a great time together, first going to dinner, and then she'd suggested a move, so he'd found a movie theater showing old movies. She'd liked that, and they stayed to watch a double feature. The two had ended up back at his condo, where she'd picked up way too much wine and spent some of the evening trying to convince him to try some. He'd told her repeatedly he was an alcoholic, which she didn't seem to truly grasp, and she'd enjoyed two glasses of wine by herself, still pouting that Andy wouldn't join her. They'd stayed up way too late, now that it was Sunday morning, he had to get her back to the airport.

"We should do this again," she smiled at him as she pulled her suitcase to the door. He'd left her in the bathroom and had promised to make coffee for them. He turned and smiled at her.

"I'd enjoy that. Let me know when you'll be back in town," he told her as he scratched the back of his head. "I do have to confess that I'm not prepared for coffee. I barely have any groceries, and I can't find my coffee filters. Yes, that should have been one of the first things I unpacked, but," he shrugged, "I've had other things going on this weekend."

"Hmm," she hummed, "you have. Thanks for spending it with me," she said her in flirty tone as she leaned across the counter and kissed him quickly. She tapped his mouth with her hand as she pulled back and threw him a flirty grin, "Maybe we can stop for coffee?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "there's a coffee shop around the block that's pretty good. I've been going there a lot, almost every day on my way to work. We can load up in the car and stop by on the way out of here. Sound okay?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "Lead the way."

It took another 15 minutes to get to Andy's car and get out of the parking garage. It was almost silly, driving to the coffee shop, with it only being a couple blocks away, but it was on the way to the airport, and they didn't have a lot of time to walk to the shop, get coffee, and walk back to his car. Andy was looking for a parking spot when Heather's phone rang.

"Oh," she raised her eyebrows, "it's my friend, Cliff, in Houston."

Andy looked to her a bit surprised, "Cliff in Houston?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I have good friends all over the country. Is that a problem?"

Andy let out a shy as he digested the comment, but he didn't even get a chance to answer because Heather answered the call and started speaking to Cliff. He wasn't looking for a long-term girlfriend, but he also wasn't sure he wanted to be a guy in a long list of contacts, and he could tell by the way Heather spoke of Cliff, he was someone she was planning to see in Houston just as she'd seen Andy here in New York. He finally found a parking spot, and with Heather was still on the phone, he looked to her and gestured to the coffee shop.

"Iced cappuccino," she whispered loudly and continued to talk. He shook his head as he got out of his car and started to cross the street. He even looked back and noted that she didn't even seem bothered he'd gotten out of the car, and he didn't even want to get started on her attitude. There had been no please or thank you from her; she was already ready to move on, to fly to the next city and next guy. She appeared to be in her own world, unaware of Andy. This wasn't going as he'd imagined. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but this didn't seem like it. Sure, they were both single, and they'd had fun together, but the more he thought about it as he crossed the street, the more he realized that she probably did this in every city, had a guy she called the day before to provide her with a good time and host her for her stay.

Andy looked up at the sun as he crossed the street. It was a nice morning, and while sitting outside, even on a winter day, might have been a great idea, he was glad that Heather had to be back at the airport. He just needed this date to end, yes, the date that had started the day prior. He sighed to himself, thinking that maybe he was just getting to old be chasing women, and as he looked up toward the coffee shop, he slowed his pace as he noted the beautiful women seated by the door. It really was a lovely morning for New York. It was mild, and the city hadn't had any snow since he'd arrived. The temperatures had been cold when he'd first flown into New York, but the past few days had been much warmer, at least by New York standards. Temperatures had climbed into the 40's and 50's, which was downright balmy this time of year. One afternoon, it had even gotten up to 60 degrees, and today, it looked like it was going to be another enjoyable day. Mild winter days in New York brought people outside, and he was currently trying not to stare at what appeared to be two beautiful women seated at the coffee shop. They were smiling and laughing, the one facing him, with long dark hair and long dark legs. She had on jeans and knee-high black boots over them. He couldn't see what type of top she had on because she had on a black wool coat, but she had it buttoned up with a bright white scarf and a white hat on her head. The dark brown hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, and she really seemed to be enjoying the moment. She was young, but there was something about her smile. He couldn't help but stare at her friend, who had on a similar outfit. He could only see her from the back, but she also had on jeans. Her boots were the shorter ones, ankle-height, and they were brown. She had on a gray wool coat, and she too, had on a scarf and a hat, a deep purple matching set. Her hair was pulled back into her hat, and it sat off to the side along her neck. He couldn't see much else to know how long it was, but he did enjoy long hair. It was just very attractive to him. There was something striking about both women, maybe their laugh, but in that moment, Andy almost forgot he had Heather in the car. When he snapped out of it, he realized he was almost as bad as Heather. Here, he still had a date in the car, and he was staring at two beautiful women enjoying a cup of coffee. He pulled on his leather coat, almost like he was grooming himself, and he continued across the street.

He made his way into the coffee shop, trying not to stare at the women, but there was something about them, something about their laugh, that had him smiling even while ordering the drinks. He checked his phone and saw that he needed to get moving to get Heather to the airport on time. He placed his order, the iced cappuccino for Heather and a simple cup of coffee for himself. While he waited, he tried to sneak a glance at the women, but from his vantage point, he couldn't see them easily; they were just out of the storefront window area.

"Here you go," he turned toward the barista as she delivered the drinks. "Enjoy your day."

"Thanks, you too," Andy smiled and dropped a couple of dollar bills into the tip jar. He put his wallet away and picked up the drinks to get going, and he hoped that he might sneak another look at the beautiful ladies. He opened the door and almost dropped his coffee as he got a glimpse at the ladies.

"Raydor?" he exclaimed, as he tried to shake the image from his head. He'd been picturing a gorgeous woman in front of him, and here, almost 3,000 miles away from home, sat the infamous FID police captain.

"Lieutenant Flynn?" her eyes snapped up and narrowed in on him as she registered who he was. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I moved here," he snapped back at her. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes grew wide, "You moved here? When did that happen? I never heard anything about it."

"Mom?" Andy snapped his head to the other woman at the table, and Sharon turned too. "Mom?"

Sharon looked away from Andy and to her daughter before she turned back to Andy, "Lieutenant Andy Flynn," she gestured, "this is my daughter, Emily, who lives here. Emily, this is one of the lieutenants from Major Crimes."

"Oh, hi, Mr. Flynn, is it?" Emily gave him a small smile.

"Umm, yeah," Andy glanced back and forth between the women. He was stunned and trying to find his voice.

"You moved here? When did that happen? Did you retire?" Sharon asked as she now turned in her seat toward him and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I retired," he nodded and explained. "I needed a change, so here I am."

"In New York City, here?" Sharon questioned as she gestured around her. "Of all the places, even with as big as this city is, you are right here?"

"I live here," he nodded toward the street. "My building is around the corner. I took a new job here, over at the college. I'm the head of security." Sharon's expressions changed as he explained. She even turned and looked toward where he had gestured, not that she could see his building. "I had no idea you had a daughter living here."

"I'm a dancer," Emily gave a slight shrug and smile.

"Ballet dancer," she jumped in quickly. "She is a professional ballerina," Sharon added to the statement, wanting to clarify it for Andy. "She lives around the corner."

"What building? Emily asked, leaning in toward Andy. "I live just down the street there," she pointed toward some older buildings on the same block.

"The old warehouse they repurposed, two blocks over," he gestured toward the other direction.  
"I just moved here a couple weeks ago now. Retired, moved, started a new job-a complete fresh start for me."

"Andy! Hey, Andy! We've got to go!" Heather yelled at him from across the street. The three turned to see her now out of the car and gesturing for him to hurry. Sharon and Emily turned back to Andy.

"A friend of yours yelling from that fancy car?" Sharon raised her eyebrows and asked.

"Yeah," Andy shrugged. "She's a flight attendant, and she has to get to work. We, umm, are friends," he explained. "I can't believe I ran into you, of all people here."

"Same," Sharon said through gritted teeth. "I can't believe I didn't hear you'd retired."

He shrugged, "I didn't broadcast it, but rest assured, I'm not going to be in your hair anymore. You won't see my file coming across your desk. I'm done in California and starting over in New York."

"Well, that is quite a change," Sharon nodded. "I can't believe you live here, just a block or so from my daughter."

"A professional ballerina?" Andy raised an eyebrow and glanced at Emily.

"That's right," she nodded. "Mom comes here a few times a year to see me. We just finished all our Christmas productions, and I'm about to start work on a variation of _Romeo and Juliet_ soon. I rarely get out to LA because of my schedule."

"We've taken enough of your time, Lieutenant," Sharon gave a single nod to him and then toward the street, "and your friend is waiting."

"Right," he shook his head. "Well, umm, take care. Emily, nice to meet you. Captain, I guess you'll have to find another lieutenant to harass with me gone now. Enjoy your trip."

"Thank you, and best of luck to you here," she nodded again.

"Maybe I'll see you around, Lieutenant," Emily smiled. "Crazy someone Mom knows from work ends up in my neighborhood."

"What are the odds?" Andy sighed, and he gave a simple nod and then continued across the street. He had Heather glaring at him from the car, and he was pretty sure Raydor was glaring at him from behind.

"Someone you know?" Heather crossed her arms as he arrived.

"Yeah, sorry," he sighed as they both climbed back in the car. "Really odd," he started to explain and then continued, "I didn't recognize her at first, but she's a police captain in LA. I've worked with her for years. She's here with her daughter."

"Of all the places in the city, you ran into someone you, while on their vacation, you saw them here at this coffee shop?" Heather asked.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "sort of, I mean. The daughter lives here. She's a professional ballerina I learned. What are the chances?" Andy sighed.

"Ballerina?" Heather smiled. "That sounds different. I've never been to the ballet. Maybe you could take me next time I'm in town?"

Andy, who was focused on the road and not Heather, rolled his eyes. He was instantly reminded of his issue with Heather, the fact that she seemed to play off guys in different cities. "Let's just get you to the airport," he said as he focused on the traffic. Andy quickly glanced into the rearview mirror where he could just faintly see Raydor still sitting there with her daughter. He'd run into Captain Raydor, Sharon Raydor, one of the most irritating people in the LAPD. What was bothering him as he continued to weave in and out of traffic was that he'd actually thought she was attractive from behind. As if that irritating woman could ever be attractive, no, just no. That just confirmed to him that he had to consider more than looks when seeking out women. Her casual look at threw him, but he knew what she was really like, and to be fair, he'd seen her only from behind at first. As soon as he recognized her, any thoughts of her being attractive were long gone. A ballet dancer. Raydor had a daughter who was a ballet dancer in New York. He knew her ex was a piece of work;' he'd known Jack a little back in his drinking days, but he'd never really thought about Raydor having kids. Ballet. He didn't know much about it, but he never pegged Raydor for having any life outside the LAPD. Andy turned his attention back on the road when someone started honking at him and continued to weave in and out of traffic. It was quiet in the car. He glanced to the side, and saw that Heather was typing away on her phone, most likely sending a text message, maybe even to this Cliff character. She wasn't looking at him, and Andy knew he hadn't been looking at her. Yes, another odd date was coming to an end. He hadn't been in his new city for even a month yet, and he'd certainly had some strange encounters.


	6. Chapter 6

He was really irritated Sharon Raydor had ruined the coffee shop near his place. Since he'd run into her, he couldn't shake her from his head, and every visit to the coffee shop just irritated him even more. He'd thought about changing coffee shops, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of winning, even though she had no idea she'd "won" anything or that she was still irritating him to no end. 3,000 miles away, and she was still irritating him on a daily basis. It was almost like he could hear her voice drop to that 'I'm annoyed with you' octave he knew so well from her. He could almost hear the irritated 'Lieutenant Flynn' greeting from her every time he had been summoned to her office. So, because he couldn't give her the satisfaction of winning, even when she was unaware of any contest, he continued to stew every time he visited the coffee shop, and because it was between home and work, he stopped often, almost each day. He was a single guy, not really interested in cooking at home, or really, even making a cup of coffee at home, so he quickly became a frequent customer at the coffee shop.

Work was going pretty well, and he was enjoying his new role as head of security. He spent a lot more time in meetings and found himself to be much more of an administrator than he had been, but even that wasn't too bad. It was a nice change from chasing down murder suspects, and spending his days around college students was a welcome change from the dirt bags of LA.

As he walked up to the coffee shop on this Friday morning, he quickly scowled as his eyes moved over the table where he'd seen Raydor sitting with her daughter. It had now been two weeks since that encounter, and he really needed to stop thinking about her irritating personality. He'd had two more dates since then, since dropping Heather at the airport, but neither had been promising. One date had been with a secretary in the chemistry department, and the two had met for lunch last week. He'd run into her on several occasions since his work building was near the chemistry building, and while she hadn't brought any children on her date, as he'd experienced now twice, the two just didn't have any chemistry. His other date had been a woman he'd seen on a few occasions at the coffee shop. While he'd sworn off coffee dates for first dates, this woman had invited him to join her for coffee and a croissant last weekend. They, too, had enjoyed a decent discussion, but Andy had left that date, if you could call it that, with no real interest in her. Now, with it the beginning of February, he was reminded, just about everywhere he looked, that love was in the air, so to speak. Valentine's Day was coming up, and he had just about decided to forgo any sort of date for that evening and take Ang out for a nice dinner. He loved his sister, and she deserved to be pampered too, so as he stood in line waiting for his morning coffee, he made a mental note to call her later or stop by her office to invite her to be his valentine.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant, ahh, Flynn, right?" Andy heard and looked around, surprised to hear his former rank being called out. He turned and found a sweetly smiling young woman looking at him.

"Emily, right?" Andy flashed his grin at her as he tried to recall her name. He'd been almost traumatized by seeing Raydor two weeks earlier that he'd almost forgotten her daughter's name, and now, she stood here before him.

"That's right," she nodded. "I thought I recognized you from the other day. I'm Sharon Raydor's daughter."

"I remember," he nodded, as he scanned her appearance. "Your mom isn't waiting outside to chew me out, is she?"

"No," Emily grinned and dropped her head as she shook it. "She's back in LA. As I said, I live not far, and I come in here often."

"Same, at least since I moved here," he nodded. The barista caught his attention, and he turned toward her and then back to Emily. "Say, let me buy you your beverage of choice."

"Oh, no," she shook her head. "Go ahead. I'll wait my turn."

"I insist," he gestured to the counter. "It will be my good deed for the day. I'm on my way to work, and it's never too early to do a good deed."

"Ahh, well, thank you," she gave him a small smile. "That's very kind of you. I'm also on my way to work, and maybe I'll just have to pay it forward today."

Andy nodded as he looked back at her attire, and he waited for her to order before he ordered for himself. Once the two had ordered, and he had paid, they moved off to the side to wait for their drinks. He took the opportunity to find out more about her. "So, on your way to work," he gestured.

"Right," she nodded and looked down at her workout clothing. "As I said, I'm a ballerina, so this is it. I will change out my shoes for my ballet slippers, but otherwise," she shrugged, "I can wear just about anything I want. I mean, I'm not going to dance wearing anything like a suit, or something my mom would wear to work, but it is a nice benefit of being a dancer. I wear comfortable clothing all the time. Even the costumes for the shows aren't that bad."

"Yeah, I can see that would be a nice perk," he smiled. "I don't know too much about ballet, but what I do know is mostly the pictures one sees from concerts or whatever they are called," he gestured with his hand.

"Recitals, performances, or productions," she nodded as she explained. When he gave her a confused look, she explained, "That's what they are normally called."

"See, there you go," he gestured, "your good deed. Thank you for the information. I will sound much more educated on the ballet with that information."

Emily started to giggle, and their order was called. Andy reached for both drinks and handed Emily hers. "Thank you, Lieutenant," she smiled at him. "I do need to get going to work, but it was nice to run into you here. Maybe I'll see you again."

Andy gestured to the door, and he opened it for her as the two stepped outside. He listened to her and nodded as he did, "It was really nice to see you again, Emily. That's me," he pointed down the street, as to the direction he needed to walk.

"Ahh, same," she gave a single nod. "I can walk with you to the corner, and then I need to go left. I'm guessing you might be going right, toward the college?"

"True, and I'd enjoy the company," he told her. The two continued to walk down the street, dodging people who were walking in the opposite direction. "So, how long have you lived here?"

"I've been in New York four years now, in this particular apartment," she nodded toward the building in front of them, "two years. Mom really didn't like where I was living the first two years I was here. She didn't feel it was safe enough, which is probably true. The rent was really cheap, and it wasn't in the best area, so she offered to pay for me to move if I could find a better place. It was her idea for me to look near the college. She suggested that being around college students and just younger adults, in general, might be better for me. It has been a good move. It costs a little more, but coincidently, Mom started giving me bigger Christmas and birthday checks that just happen to help with that rent," she explained and rolled her eyes. Andy let out a chuckle. "Just don't tell her I said that."

"Oh, not to worry," he shook his head. "I have no plans to chat with your mom. Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways."

"Nice to see you again, Lieutenant," she smiled at him.

"Andy," he gave a single nod. "Please call me Andy. It was very nice to see you and get to know you. I don't know any of my other neighbors."

Emily rolled her eyes, "We aren't even in the same building."

He shrugged, "Still a neighbor. We live in the same neighborhood."

"Bye, neighbor" she waved and grinned.

Andy waved back to her and continued with his day. He continued to think about Emily throughout the day, and those thoughts carried through the weekend. He was intrigued by Emily, and yet, he couldn't put his finger on just why. He was pleasantly surprised to run into her late Sunday evening at the Chinese takeout near the coffee shop.

"Lieutenant!" Emily exclaimed as the two almost ran into each other. Andy was walking out of the Chinese restaurant, and Emily was walking inside. Andy had startled her, and she'd dropped her bags.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he bent down to help her retrieve everything. He picked up her gym bag and stood up to give it to her. He grinned at her slightly disheveled appearance. "Coming home from work?"

She giggled slightly, "Guilty," she said as she took the bag from him and put it back on her shoulder. She was wearing leggings and a long shirt with a baggy sweatshirt over it. She had on warm gloves, as the night air was cool. Emily also had her hair up in a messy bun, and she was carrying what appeared to be a gym bag and one full of groceries, on her arm.

"I'm sorry I startled you, he told her, looking to make sure she was okay. "It looks like we had the same idea for dinner."

"Apparently," she nodded. "I only allow myself to eat Chinese when I've had quite the workout. I did today. Normally, I'm off Sundays, but our new production begins this week. Long day, but I think I'm ready," she nodded.

"Well, I won't keep you, but we need to stop randomly running into each other," he winked "unless, of course, you are stalking me. Maybe, sometime, when we are both free, we could sit down for an actual meal together."

"Maybe," she nodded. "Until then, I'll just have to keep seeing you around the neighborhood, neighbor," she grinned. "Oh, and I'm not stalking. If I was, I'd do a better job," she flashed a bright smile.

Andy started to laugh and had to look away. He turned back, "Take care, neighbor," he nodded to her and held the door for her as she walked inside. He let go of it and started down the street when she opened the door again.

"Oh, Lieutenant," she called out to him, and he turned around to see what she needed. He raised his eyebrow at her to see what she wanted, and she started to gesture with her free hand. "Say, I just had an idea. I have these extra tickets for the ballet. The company tries to thank us each year for the hard work we put in for our holiday production, and we are often given extra tickets in the spring. This year, the extra tickets I have are for Valentine's Day. Now, I know that sounds odd, that we should be sold out for that evening, but the administration has found that while it's the most romantic day of the year, many do not extend that romance to a night at the ballet. So, what I'm trying to say is that I have extra tickets I can't use. My mom was just here, my brother is still in college, my dad is-well, I have no idea," she rolled her eyes, "and my friends either have plans for Valentine's Day or are sick of coming to the ballet to see me," she smiled. "Would you be interested? I know you are new in town, and you mentioned you didn't know much about the ballet. I could leave the tickets at the box office for you, two tickets, in fact, so you could bring someone."

"Oh," he raised his eyebrows and reached to scratch his head. "Wow, umm, thanks."

"Listen, don't worry about it," she waved her hand at him. "I'm sorry to put you on the spot. Forget I asked."

"No, no, no," he raised his hands in defense. "I, uhh, I'd enjoy that," he smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course! Thank you for coming! I believe someone told me not long ago something about that it's always nice to do a good deed. So, thank you, and I hope you accept this as me doing a good deed in return. It's also nice to know a friendly face in the audience, but, realize you do have to be friendly, no heckling me or anything," she grinned.

He grinned back at her, "No heckling, huh?" he started to laugh. "I promise. I'll just cheer for you, loudly. Maybe I'll bring a bullhorn," Andy said as he rocked back on his feet, and the two started laughing at the image of Andy cheering during a ballet. Emily cleared her throat.

"Well, okay, then, the ballet starts at 7:30, and I will put your name on two tickets at the box office. You can bring a date and pick them up that night."

"Oh, well, why would I bring a date if I'm coming to see you?" Andy grinned at her. Emily blushed and looked to the ground.

"I'll leave two tickets," she nodded. "The ballet is always more enjoyable if you can share it with someone."

"Sounds good," Andy leaned toward her and said quietly. "I just might bring my sister. She lives here in New York. It's one of the reasons I moved here."

"Perfect," Emily grinned. "Ahh, I don't want your food to get cold," she gestured to his bag. "See you around, Lieutenant."

"See you around, Tutu Princess," he winked at her and as he stepped away from the door, he heard Emily giggling at his made-up nickname. He now had plans for Valentine's Day, Andy nodded to himself. He knew he'd never been to the ballet, so this would be something new for him. It fit, a new experience in his new city, and Andy smiled. He was going to the ballet. Even better, he knew one of the dancers.


	7. Chapter 7

"That's Emily?" Ang whispered loudly to Andy, sounding almost horrified. Andy looked over at her in the dim light and shrugged.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with her? I told you she was a dancer," he frowned slightly.

"Nothing, I just, just," she sighed and rolled her eyes not that Andy could see her do it. The lighting was down, as the ballet had just started. It was Valentine's Day, and true to her word, Emily had left tickets for Andy at the box office. In all his run-ins with her, he'd never gotten her cell phone number to thank her for the tickets, or to really get any additional information about her. He wasn't trying to stalk her, not in the least, but as he had tried to explain who she was to Ang, he realized he didn't know much himself.

 _"She's the daughter of an LAPD police captain," he had explained. "She lives near me, near the college, and I ran into them at my favorite coffee shop. Raydor was in town visiting Emily."_

 _"What is she dancing? She just gave you the ticket? She's a professional dancer? Ballet, not something else?" Ang had questioned him as he'd told her about his plans for the holiday. As she continued to question him, he just gave her an odd look and a shrug._

 _"I really don't know. I've run into her a few times now, and she said she had these tickets. Yes, it's ballet, and yes, she's a professional. She has no family around and knew I was new in town. She was trying to be kind."_

 _"Really? That's all?" Ang had asked him._

 _"Look, you know me. We've talked a few times when we've run into each other, and I'd like to go. It's Valentine's Day, so let me take you out. I'd enjoy seeing what she does," he added._

 _"Fine," she pursed her lips and nodded. "I never pictured you at the ballet," she sighed. She was quiet for a few moments as she thought, "Flowers. You take a dancer flowers," she told him. "This still smells to me," she shook her head at him. He just rolled his eyes at her._

Here they now sat, watching the ballet, flowers in hand. Emily had just appeared on stage, and once Andy pointed her out, the two grew silent to watch her dance. Not much was said after that as they watched. Andy surprised himself by how much he enjoyed the ballet, and at times, he even found himself on the edge of his seat, his arms propped on his knees as he watched intently.

He turned to Ang during the intermission, "Well, what do you think?"

"She's fantastic," Ang smiled broadly at Andy. "I have only been to the ballet twice, but I've never enjoyed it was much as tonight. I suppose some of that is knowing someone performing, or at least knowing her name. I am just really surprised by her."

"Why? What's surprising?" Andy asked.

"She's so young. The way you spoke I expected her to be older, at least over 30," she frowned again at Andy. "She's really young. So, she really grew up in LA and is the daughter of some police captain you know?"

"Yup," he sighed and nodded. "Hard to believe, I know. I never thought Raydor had a human side, and what do you know-a daughter who is some professional dancer in New York."

"I just assumed Emily was a little older. Was this Raydor someone you worked for at some point?" Ang asked. Andy and Angela hadn't spent a lot of time together the past week. Both had been busy, and as Andy was settling into work, he found his days filling up with meetings and odd working hours. Aside from the basic information, he hadn't told Ang much about how he knew Emily.

"Raydor was a thorn in my side. Head of FID, which is like the internal affairs for the LAPD. My jacket was huge, but I never was found guilty of anything because I was and still am a good cop. Raydor just always assumed I was a royal screw-up. I was even accused of being a hot-head more than one occasion," he grumbled.

"You don't say?" Ang raised an eyebrow and looked at Andy. "All this animosity for this captain, yet you wanted to come tonight? Something tells me I'm not getting the whole story. Coming to support a former colleague is one thing when you like that colleague, but you are clearly irritated just talking about this Radyor. What more is really going on here?"

He gave her an odd look, "More? I moved here and was minding my own business, when I just happen to run into Raydor at the coffee shop. I just can't get her out of my life! Amazing she and Emily are even related," he rolled his eyes again. "Emily seems sweet, kind, and funny, nothing like Raydor.

"She?" Ang said, clearly surprised. She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, "Raydor is a she?"

"I'd like to think of her as a monster," Andy grumbled. He started to gesture with his hands and raise his voice, "You have no idea how miserable she's made my life for years! I can still hear her tone, her voice, calling me into her office."

"So, this is your olive branch, coming to watch her daughter dance?" Ang asked him, the confusion of the situation evident on her face.

"No!" Andy exclaimed, almost horrified she's suggested it. "I have no contact with Raydor and don't want any. Seeing her in my new neighborhood about ruined that coffee shop. "No, this is just, just," he gestured with his hands and when he couldn't find the words to express his thoughts, he just dropped off his explanation and sat back in his seat. Ang watched him, lips pursed, and before they could continue, the lights started to flicker, indicating the performance was about to continue. Instead of saying anything, she just continued to watch him. Andy could feel her watching him, and finally he slightly turned to eye her and shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" he mouthed to her, and she just shook her head. They were both silent after that, and no more looks or comments were exchanged until after the performance.

Once the ballet ended, Andy and Ang stood and moved out of the way as most of the audience left. Andy looked to her, "I didn't tell you that you look really nice tonight. That's a good color on you."

"Black?" Ang looked down at her outfit, a long, loose black dress that she had paired with a red and black scarf and black pumps. "I didn't know black was anyone's color."

Andy scoffed, "Come on," he gave he a pointed look, "you know what I mean! Here, I'm just trying to be nice. You do look good in black. It's a very sophisticated color, and you look very nice. We kinda match too," he pointed down at his gray tie, dotted with black small diamond shapes. The tie joined a black suit.

"Well, thank you," she gave him a single nod. "So, what's the plan? I assume since you bought those flowers you are planning to see Emily or at least thank her for the tickets. The ballet was lovely," she gave him a warm smile.

"I'm glad you liked it," he smiled back at her.

"As was dinner," she added. "It was nice to go out this evening. It made the day not feel so depressing. One of the young ladies in my 1:20 class got engaged last evening and had the class gushing over her ring today."

Andy chuckled, "Ahh, young love," he shook his head. "So much hope."

"Hmmm," Ang hummed and didn't say anything more about that. She looked to Andy, waiting for him to answer her previous question. When he didn't she cleared her throat and gave him a look.

"What? Oh," he said as it dawned on him and continued, "yeah, I thought we could give her these flowers and thank her. I don't have her phone number or anything to do more. I could use my detective skills to look up her address."

"Don't be a creep!" Ang swatted at him. "Fine, let's see if we can get these flowers to her. I don't know how to get to her, or if we are even allowed to see her, but we can at least ask." Ang started to almost drag Andy toward the backstage area. It took them a few minutes to work their way through the people and seats. They asked two ushers about where they should go, and finally, they found themselves at the backstage entrance where an usher or stage hand was standing, clipboard in hand.

"Hi," Andy flashed his smile at him, "we were guests of Emily ahh," he glanced at Ang and gave her a blank look. He shook his head at her and directed his next comment to her, "I guess it's Raydor. I never asked if she had a different last name or has been married or anything."

Ang gave him a slight shrug, and then she looked at the stage hand, "My brother and I were given tickets by Emily. I'm sorry we aren't sure if Raydor is her last name or not. She's the daughter of a colleague. We just wanted to thank her for the tickets and give her these flowers," she pointed to the bouquet in Andy's hands.

"Just give me a moment," he nodded to her, and they watched as he turned sideways and spoke into his headset. He spoke so quietly that neither could even make out what he was saying. They watched him nod once and then a second time before he turned back to them. "They found her and let her know. She said to tell you that if you want to wait, she will be out in 15 minutes or so. There are chairs down the hall," he pointed, "where you can wait. She will come out this way."

"Perfect," Andy grinned. "Thank you very much."

Andy gestured for Ang to walk in front of him, and the two made their way to the chairs. They sat, and Andy glanced toward Ang, who was giving him an odd look.

"What now?" Andy asked her.

She pointed to his foot, "You won't stop tapping your foot. Are you nervous?"

"Nervous, no," he shook his head. "This, this performing arts life is different, right? It's nothing like the police world or even the college scene."

"It's very different. I wonder how long she can dance, or anyone for that matter. Surely, dancers are all ages, but to keep this up," she shook her head, "it would take a toll. So, you really don't know anything else about her?"

"Not much," he told Ang. "She seems very kind, very sweet and reminds me a lot of Nicole" Ang wanted to address his comment, but she didn't know what to say. She knew he was missing his own kids.

"Lieutenant!" Ang and Andy heard and turned their heads. They both stood as they saw Emily walking toward them, a small smile on her face. "I was pleasantly surprised to hear you had come. I realized after I saw you that I didn't have your contact information, and I didn't really want to ask my mom for it," she rolled her eyes. "It's nice to see you. I hope you enjoyed the performance." Emily was now standing before them, dressed in jeans and a loose off the shoulder gray top. Her hair was still up in a bun, but she had some loose pieces that had fallen out, probably from her wardrobe change.

"I was happy to come, he smiled and then corrected himself. "We were happy to come. Emily, this is my sister Angela," he gestured to her.

"Nice to meet you, Emily," Ang extended her hand to Emily. "I very much enjoyed coming. I've not been to many ballets, but this was the best. You were wonderful."

"Oh," Emily blushed, "thank you. You are too kind. I won't tell you I missed a step twice," she grimaced. "My ankle is bothering me, but," she waved it off, "I'll be fine."

"These are for you," Andy said, extending the flowers to her. "Thank you again for the tickets. We had a great evening."

"Best Valentine date I've had in years," Ang looped her arm through Andy's arm and winked at Emily. She grinned and nodded.

"I understand that, completely," she chuckled.

"We will get going and won't keep you," Ang said, tugging on Andy's arm. "Right, Andy? It is getting late. We both need to get home."

"Sure," he snapped his head, as his mind had started to wander. "Ang, I'll walk you to your car." Ang nodded, and then Andy snapped his finger, "Emily, can I offer you a ride home? As Ang said, she drove. I drove too, so you and I are going in the same direction."

"Ahh, that would be fine," she gave him a small smile. "Thank you. It saves me from public transportation this late."

Ang eyed Andy, "Well, let's get going then. Andy, don't forget that you told me about an 8:00 meeting tomorrow."

"Yeah?" Andy questioned her. "What about it? I'll be fine. You have an 8:00 class and live further away."

"Then, I guess we should all get going," she nodded to Emily. The trio started to walk, and as they did, Emily pointed out different things in the theater. It was clear that she loved what she did, and each of the different pieces of artwork they passed drew a big smile from her and explanation of the ballet each represented.

"You know, I've got an idea," he turned to Emily and gave her a questioning look. "What do you say about some dessert on the way home?"

Ang frowned at Andy and shook her head slightly. They both turned to Emily, "Oh, that's not necessary. I don't want to keep you, and it's getting late."

"Ahh, come on," Andy prodded. "It's the least I can do for you giving us the tickets. My treat, and after all, who couldn't use a little sugar in their life?" He gave her a hopeful look, and she was quiet for a few moments.

"Sounds fun," she looked to Ang and continued, "I hope you will join us."

"Most definitely," Ang replied instantly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	8. Chapter 8

"Is there something wrong with you?" Andy was greeted with the harsh tone and random question the moment he picked up the phone. No greeting, no introduction, just someone flinging accusations at him. That didn't even count the early hour; it was just after 7:00 AM, and while he wasn't sleeping, it was still early for such a random phone call. He pulled the phone back to look at the number again, and he frowned when he didn't recognize it.

"Excuse me? Who is this? I think you have the wrong number," he grunted.

"I know your voice, and I most certainly do not have the wrong number, Lieutenant. This is Sharon, I mean, Captain Raydor, and I'm calling to find out just what in the world you are thinking?"

"Raydor?" Andy said surprised. "Wait, have I gone back in a time machine? As I recall, I had other phone calls from you that started this way when I was back on the force, but news flash, I'm retired. Why in the world are you harassing me this early in the morning from 3,000 miles away? Besides that, how did you even get this number?"

"I got your number from Lieutenant Provenza because I told him I needed to speak with you about an urgent matter. That is not a lie. I'm calling to find out what is wrong with you, and more specifically, why are you going after my daughter?" Sharon exclaimed.

"Going after your daughter?" Andy raised his voice back at her. "What are you talking about? My sister and I went to her ballet, and we took her out for dessert."

"I'm aware! I was working a case all night, and you can imagine my surprise when I received several text messages, including some pictures of you with Emily at a restaurant. I'm calling you to tell you to stay away from my daughter. She is off limits for you to date. I'd call her to tell her that myself, but she's always been the type to go after the forbidden. In high school, if I told her I didn't want her hanging around someone, she'd seek that person out, just to irritate me. If I told her I didn't like a guy for whatever reason, she'd go after him. Yes, she's my daughter, but she has some of her dad in her as well, and that part is evident in situations such as this. Knowing that, I'm not asking, but telling you, to stay away from my daughter. I'm well aware of your reputation, and I do not want you chasing after my daughter."

"Raydor, you have some nerve," Andy exclaimed. "You also have no clue what you are talking about here. I have no plans to date Emily, NONE. Are you serious? She's the same age as my daughter! I see in her what I wish I could see in my own daughter, but Nicole isn't speaking to me. We've had a rocky relationship for years, and I've been trying to mend it, but she thinks I'm still a washed up drunk. Emily, it's been nice to get to know here a little, even if she is your daughter. I find her funny and sweet, which I know she didn't get from you. She's a great kid, but there is no romantic interest there. Emily invited me to her ballet, saying she had free tickets and pretty much no one who wanted them. I only recognized her from initially seeing her with you, and we've run into each other a few times at the coffee shop. She's a great kid, and that blows my mind because you are such a horrible person. Here you are, calling me to chew me out, when I was trying to be a nice guy. She gave me free tickets, so I took my sister. We took her flowers as a thank you, and while we were chatting with her, I invited her out for dessert. It was Valentine's evening, and she was going to walk home alone. You should be thanking me for watching out for her. I wouldn't have wanted my own daughter to walk home alone, and well, with it a night everyone else was out with a date, I thought it would be nice to offer her dessert."

"Your history speaks for itself!" Sharon said sternly. "I've heard about your reputation all over the building, and you haven't exactly had any sort of stringent criteria for your dates. I even saw you with that random younger woman when I ran into you in New York. I'm calling you because my daughter is off-limits. She's too young and has a bright future ahead of her. She already dealt with her dad leaving her, and I don't need you swooping in, charming her, using her, and then dropping her."

"Are you listening? You seem to be the one with the problem. You're crazy, Raydor, and I can tell you that now because I don't work for the LAPD anymore. You are always on a power trip, and you have no control over me. Let me repeat myself here, and I'll do it slowly so we can be clear. I AM NOT INTERESTED IN EMILY. I HAVE NO PLANS TO DATE HER. NONE. ZERO. Seriously, Raydor! You are nuts. Come on! I told you she reminds me of my daughter," Andy exclaimed, now clearly irritated.

"You'll stay away from Emily, then?" Sharon asked.

"Well, I mean, I am not going to be rude. We seem to have struck up a friendship. You might find it odd, but hey, it seems to work. Maybe she sees me like a dad, because from the little she said, hers is long gone. Knowing you and your bubbly personality, though, no surprise!" Andy told her.

"Leave my ex-husband out of this!" Sharon exclaimed. Andy even pulled the phone back from his ear with her tone. Clearly, he'd hit a nerve with that. "This is about you staying away from Emily. You are old enough to know better. She should be too, but I'm starting with you for a reason."

"I still don't see why you aren't understanding this! I told you that it has been innocent, all of it. I see her like my own daughter! Why is that so hard to see? Oh, wait, is it hard for you to believe a guy could be a decent dad because your own kid hasn't had one? Is it hard to believe I'd be a decent dad because my own kids refuse to talk to me? Listen, lady, I am a good guy, even if the world thinks otherwise. Part of the reason I moved 3,000 miles away was to start over here. Lucky me, I just happen to run into you and your daughter here in my new neighborhood. You want me to stay away and not date her? Fine! I had no plan to do that. She's been fun to chat with in line at the coffee shop. My sister and I enjoyed a lovely evening, and as a thank you, I took her out for dessert. Have you even spoken to Emily? Do you even have all your facts, Captain? A good detective would have collected facts before slinging accusations, but oh wait, you aren't a good detective. You are just the lap dog for FID. My sister was there; we had a nice time getting dessert. Emily was quiet, but pleasant. We talked about dancing mostly. My sister had a lot of questions, and when we were done, I didn't even take Emily home. She ran into a friend, some girl she knew, and the two decided to go for a drink. So, lay off Raydor. How about just a simple thanks or whatever for watching out for your kid?"

"I'm, I'm, I'm sorry," she stumbled over her words. "Emily sent me two pictures from this outing, both with you in the picture. As I said, she has a reputation for going after anything I don't like. I'd mentioned to her the two of us were not exactly on friendly terms, and when she pressed me for more, I just told her that we clashed at work often. She's a wonderful young woman, but she doesn't make the best decisions in her dating life. She's had several very bad relationships, and apparently, I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"You sure did!" Andy said loudly. "I can't believe you dug around for my number just to call me here at the crack of dawn to chew me out. Classy, Raydor. Really classy. What, it's like 4:00 in the morning, and you are sitting there waiting to call me? How about you find some new detective to harass. I'VE LEFT THE BUILDING!"

"I just tried to apologize to you, and here you go again, being your chauvinistic self! You can't even accept an apology! I'll say it again, even if the meaning is different. STAY AWAY FROM EMILY. She doesn't need you hanging around her as a friend or anything else," Sharon exclaimed.

"Hey, you stop right there. I told her if she needs anything to let me know. You should be thankful. I even told her a little about my own kids last night, and I knew what it was like to have a dysfunctional family. She had a good time. Are we done here because I'd really like to start my day over again, if that is okay with you? I would like to forget LAPD police captains calling me to chew me out first thing in the morning! When I've had a cup of coffee or two, I'll call Provenza to chew him out for giving you my number. I was trying to keep that away from most of LA."

"Provenza only did what you should have done before you left. You know we, the LAPD, request contact information for retired detectives because as you are fully aware, sometimes you have to be contacted about old cases. Don't blame your friend for doing what you should have done," Sharon scolded him.

"And the hits just keep coming! Raydor, back off. We're done here. You are way out of line, thinking that I wanted to date Emily. So, she sent you pictures-big deal. She told me that she wanted to post about her big date, but I let her take the pictures knowing that she was kidding! I'd tell you to ask my sister about that conversation, but she was in the bathroom when we were joking around about that and took the pictures. If she's so intent on doing what you tell her not to do, you should know that she was probably trying to do it again-to show you that hey, guess what-he's a nice guy, at least to me."

"I don't know why I thought calling you would fix anything. I have already said it once and will say it again, that I'm sorry for misjudging the situation, but I'm asking you to leave my daughter alone. I have been up all night working, and I need to get back to work. I used my meal break to call you," she told him.

"Well, then I would say we are done here. Back off, Captain," Andy hissed and hung up the phone. He stood and started to pace. Raydor. She had some nerve. Not only did she call him out of the blue, she had completely misread the situation. She hadn't even spoken to her own daughter before calling him to chew him out. Dating her daughter, Andy groaned at the thought. She was crazy. Captain Sharon Raydor was a nut job. Why would she think he'd date her daughter? Sure, he liked to date women, but not one the same age as his own daughter. Emily was a nice kid. He'd enjoyed talking to her, and it was almost as if he got some insight about Nicole while talking to Emily. Ang had thought she was great too. Sure, he hadn't spoken to her about Emily in great detail, but he could tell she had a great evening. Andy ran his hands through his hair as he let out a long sigh. He looked to the phone in his hand and quickly, he picked it up to call Ang. He'd get her take on this crazy situation.

"Morning, Ang," Andy smiled when she answered.

"Morning," she yawned into the phone. "Sorry, I didn't sleep well. What's up this morning? I just saw you last night."

"That's why I'm calling. You'll never guess who just called me to chew me out?" Andy sighed.

"Probably not, so go ahead and just tell me," Ang replied.

"Raydor! Emily's mom," he specified. "I just got off the phone with her where she chewed me out for trying to date Emily! Can you believe that? She called me where local time for her, it's the middle of the night, to tell me to back off and leave Emily alone! She has some nerve. Date Emily," Andy scolded and continued, "as if. I'm still so irritated I could scream."

"Wait," Ang said, slowly as she was trying to process everything. "You mean to tell me you aren't trying to date Emily?"


	9. Chapter 9

As the next few weeks passed, Andy continued to settle into his job and new life. He took the advice Ang had given him to slow down and not be intent on dating every woman who crossed his path. Yeah, his sister called him out on that, and it was mostly true. It was hard to resist that temptation, to flirt with every woman he saw, but each time he thought about doing just that, he replayed the conversation he'd had with Ang after his chewing out from Raydor.

 _"I figured you were trying to chase after her, trying to date Emily," Ang told him after he explained the irritating phone call he'd gotten. "Come on, little brother, it's no secret you flirt with anyone, and while I'm disgusted by it, I thought that was your plan,, to go after her too."_

 _"No! That's not my plan at all, never has been! Are you serious? My own sister thought I was trying to hit on a girl the same age as Nicole? No, she's a great girl, a nice kid, but that's all. I'm not trying to flirt with her!" Andy exclaimed. "She lives in my neighborhood and is alone. We chat at the coffee shop sometimes."_

 _"You certainly fooled me! Do you even realize you are flirting? It's all in what you say and how you say it," Ang told him. "Her mother called you just now? No wonder, you idiot! She was probably as irritated as I'm getting right now. I can't even imagine what she was thinking."_

 _"I told you that I don't want to date her! Did I really give off that vibe? I don't think Emily thought that at all. While you were in the bathroom at the restaurant, we talked about the fact my kids were her age, and then, she told me her dad took off years ago. Dating, romance, that wasn't discussed. I can't believe you through that!" Andy exclaimed._

 _"Well, I certainly wasn't the only one, at least if you are telling me her mom thought so too. I'd suggest you listen and stay away from Emily," Ang advised._

 _"I'm not wanting to date her! I'm not pursuing her. She's just the daughter of someone I worked with in LA, and she's a lot nicer than her mom! She lives in my neighborhood, so yeah, I'm probably going to see her around the area. New York is big, yes, but it's a lot about each local neighborhood. Of course, I'm not going to pursue her, but I'm not going to be rude. She's a nice kid, and that's it."_

 _"It had better be it," Ang sighed. "Honestly, you get yourself into the dumbest situations. Why do you think I was so intent on going to get dessert with you?"_

 _"She asked! You also like dessert. I didn't think anything of it. I invited her because it was closer to where we both live, and you'd even said you had an early morning. When she asked if you wanted to come along with us, yeah, I guess it might have surprised me at first, but like I said, she asked, and know you like dessert. All of this is a big misunderstanding. Here I am-I'm trying to be the nice guy, and I'm accused of way more than I ever intended."_

 _"My advice would be to stop trying to date everyone in New York. Relax and just settle into your new job. Focus on your kids. I know they aren't returning your calls, but keep trying. You can be happy here," she encouraged him._

Andy snapped out of his memories and looked down at his paperwork. It was a Thursday, and he was still stuck at the office. It was now after 6:00, and he was more than ready to go home. His job was good, and the team he had was decent. The job wasn't like what he'd done in LA, but it was a respectable job for a retired LAPD officer. Andy spent a lot of his time in meetings around campus. Every department had security concerns, and he was doing his best to address each issue. He liked being on a college campus, seeing the students, and he liked being closer to his sister. After their argument about Emily, the two had patched things up a few days later, and now, they were almost to the point of laughing about it. Andy had not seen Emily around the neighborhood since, but some of that, he knew, was due to his odd hours. His first couple of weeks on the job had been pretty standard, as far as working hours, but now that he was through his job orientation and everything else, he was working some varying hours. He was the head of security, and as such, the security desk ran 24/7. He'd observed each shift, just so he was aware of what occurred, and now, he was finally settling into his schedule. It wasn't normal, in a 9-5 shift normal, but he at least was trying to create a normal routine. He wanted to work a varying schedule so he was attending to the needs of campus. Even still, he was already finding himself at the office long after his day should have ended. Andy refocused on his paperwork and worked for awhile, finally glancing up to find it was 7:45. He needed to go home.

A few minutes later, he started on his way home. It was an enjoyable walk, across the campus. He'd been pleasantly surprised to find that even in the middle of New York, there was somewhat of a campus to the university. He smiled and nodded at groups of students as he passed, most happy and out for the evening. His stomach started to rumble, and he thought about his different meal options. He didn't get far before his phone rang.

"Provenza," he grinned as he answered it. Andy didn't get a lot of personal calls on his phone and even fewer from LA, so it was not hard to note the old guy's number.

"Flynn, what's going on there? Are you ready to quit this nonsense and move back home?" Provenza started on him.

"I am home," he smiled as he replied. "Are you ready to retire from the LAPD yet, Old Man?"

"I not retiring! That would give my ex the satisfaction of half my pension, and there's no way I'm doing that. Well, if you are stuck on staying there, when are you coming to visit?" Provenza asked.

"No plans anytime soon," Andy sighed. "Look, you know I closed a door on LA. Kids are barely talking to me, and there's nothing for me there. Nope, no plans to come back there anytime soon. I don't even have a case going to trial for awhile. I'm aware I'll have to come back for that type of thing, but I'm good here. Besides, new job, and I don't have vacation time right now. The question for you really should be more about when you are coming here?"

"Is it still cold there? I'm not coming there if it's still cold," Provenza grumbled.

Andy gestured, even though he was walking alone, "It's not that cold. I'm not even wearing a coat or jacket right now," he stated. "You should come visit. We'll have a good time. My place has room, and we could go to a game or something."

"Baseball doesn't start for another month. That's the only game I want to see, and I already checked-no home games yet that week I can come," Provenza told him. "I might need to check on you sometime, though. It's either that or Liz bothering me again about doing something for our old anniversary. We aren't even married, and she's still trying to be nostalgic and spend the day together."

"When is this blessed event, your former anniversary?" Andy chuckled as he spoke to Provenza.

"Next month, April 2nd," Provenza grumbled. "She's already leaving me messages to save the date, like it's some event. I haven't called her back. I was hoping you would give me an excuse to avoid her, you know. Sure, you don't want to come here to visit?"

"I told you that I'm working. Look, just book a ticket, and Liz can't hold you there in LA. You can still get some decent deals on tickets. Come here, and I'll show you a good time," Andy told him.

"Show me a good time?" Provenza repeated. "Flynn, I'm not some date of yours. By the way, how is the dating life there?"

"Slow," Andy nodded. "I've been on several dates, but some have been a total nightmare. I briefly told you about that flight attendant. I thought she was going to be someone I'd want to see again, but that's not happening."

"What about your sister?" Provenza asked.

"You aren't dating my sister, Provenza!" Andy exclaimed.

"No, you idiot!" Provenza sighed. "What about asking your sister to set you up with some of her friends? That has to be one good thing about having a sister."

"Nah," Andy shook his head as he stopped at the corner. The light was red, and he tried to pay attention to it because he had learned that it was easy to get hit in New York. The drivers didn't always look for pedestrians, and even with the walk sign, drivers often weren't paying attention. He stood there waiting, trying to pay equal attention to both Provenza and the crosswalk. "My sister and I have agreed that I'm not going to pump her for dating information. That's our unwritten rule."

"Well, that doesn't sound like a helpful sister," Provenza scowled. "What else you got for me if I visit? Baseball won't have started, and we aren't going to sit around in your tiny apartment and stare at the walls."

"We could find something to do," Andy scowled. "Ang would probably make us dinner. She likes doing that, and she's a great cook. Come on," Andy prodded him and continued, "book your flight, and the rest is covered. You get a place to stay, food, and I'll even pick you up at the airport in my new car."

"From your pictures, that thing looks ridiculous, Flynn," Provenza huffed. "Fancy red car, no thanks."

"You know you want to ride in it," Andy stated. "It's either that or the crazy taxi drivers. There's plenty to do in the city. You'll see. We could even eat our way around my block. There's just about every type of food you can imagine."

"It sounds dull, Flynn because at least here, the weather is warm. We can walk up and down the boardwalk near the beach in the winter. There, it's crowded, and the weather is bad," he grumbled.

"It should be a lot nicer in April. I'll take you out to see the sights. We can do historical if you want, like the Statue of Liberty. I'd suggest something cultural like an art gallery, a show, or the ballet, but I know that's not your style. You'd prefer a run-down pizza shop and your own large pizza."

"I can't argue there," Provenza told him. "I've heard the pizza is the best. No thanks on the cultural options."

"Yeah, didn't think that would interest you," Andy smirked. "I'm walking by a pizza place now. Looks like you'd love this place."

"Fine, you win!" Provenza exclaimed. "Stop trying to sell it to me. You just had to call and beg me to visit."

"Beg you to visit? Is that what this was? If I'm remembering correctly, you called me. So, get off this phone and book your ticket," Andy instructed him to do.

"I'm not going to the travel agent now!," Provenza exclaimed. "It's the end of the day and rush hour traffic is at its prime."

"Really? You still use a travel agent? You know you can do that online," Andy sighed.

"I use the computer for work. Anything else, no thanks, so if you are going to beg me to visit, you'll just have to book my ticket," he explained to Andy.

"Fine! I'll book your ticket. Just send me the dates you need to escape town. I'm expecting you to reimburse me," Andy explained.

"Right, I'll do that when I see you," Provenza replied. Andy shook his head as he finally crossed the street. He had a feeling he would be paying for Provenza's visits anytime the guy came to visit.

"Let me get some dinner, and when I get home tonight, I'll sit down and book your flight. You know you have to take what I buy you," Andy grinned. Paying for Provenza's flight might have a couple advantages he nodded to himself.

"Oh, just book something, Flynn. I won't have to listen to you beg me to visit," he scowled.

"You still have that ticket for the summer, remember? I bought you that as my going away gift," Andy chuckled.

"Just get my ticket and find something for us to do that weekend. Tell your sister I don't do vegetarian," Provenza grumbled.

"She doesn't either, so you will be in good company. I'll find something to do while you are here. Okay, I'm getting off this thing because I'd rather eat than keep talking to you. Later, Old Man," Andy smirked.

"Watch it, Flynn. You're the old man who retired," Provenza mumbled. The two hung up, and Andy smiled. Provenza was going to come and visit. Sure, Andy was paying for his ticket, but the guy was going to come and check on him in New York. They would have a good time. He'd show his best friend around the city. He couldn't tell Provenza, but he was excited. He'd even have to call Ang and have her block the date. He nodded to himself, thinking about it, as he ducked into his neighborhood Thai place. Yes, it would be a good weekend with Provenza, even if he had to eat pizza with the old guy the entire time.


	10. Chapter 10

Andy shook his head and started laughing while he watched Provenza shuffle toward him. "You're getting old, Provenza," he continued to laugh. He finally caught Provenza's eye, and the guy threw Andy a nasty look as he pulled his suitcase to the curb.

"I'm getting old? You are old, and you look ridiculous standing next to this car," he gestured at him. "It's even worse than the picture. Bright red and a sports car to boot. I mean, it's a great car, but not for you. You look like you are trying too hard with this thing."

"Hey, at least I went after what I wanted. I wanted a new life and a fresh start. I've done that, and it's so refreshing to be away from the trash we arrested day after day in LA. I like my new car. It's also much better than the hunk of junk I was stuck sitting in LA traffic each day. This," he gestured to the car, "it's nice, and while traffic here isn't much better, I'm not driving everywhere all the time. Walking, now that's been good for me. What's your excuse? Why are you shuffling?"

"Well, duh! I've been sitting on that airplane, that metal on wheels for six hours. Why do you think I'm shuffling?" Provenza rolled his eyes. "I'm lucky that I didn't develop a blood clot or something sitting that long. I'm too old to be doing this."

"No argument here!" Andy threw up his hands. "You can either get in the car or go back inside and book another six hours in that 'metal on wheels' as you called it. Your choice."

Provenza grumbled, "Well, I didn't fly all this way just to get back on the plane and go home. Besides," he rolled his eyes, "I've taken days off work I can't get back. I might as well stay."

"Then, get in," Andy gestured to the car. "I'll even put your bag in the back." Provenza nodded and then started to climb in the car. Andy walked over and took his bag as he flashed him a snarky smile and then walked to the back and put Provenza's bag inside. Once he got into the car, he glanced over at Provenza. "All set?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Are we going back to your place?" Provenza asked.

"Yup, that's the plan. It's getting late, even for you. I know with you getting older, you're probably going to bed earlier and earlier. Are you hungry? We can order in something," Andy suggested. It was now just after 9:00. With the time change and long flight, Provenza had spent most of the day traveling. He nodded in agreement.

"Fine, just some food I like, please, and I don't go to bed early because I'm old. Right now, I'm starving. I had to eat crackers on the plane. I managed to squeeze a bonus bag of pretzels from the flight attendant, but that isn't going to hold me long. I start getting grumpy when I'm hungry," he stated.

Andy laughed and shook his head as he continued to make his way out of the airport. He'd met Provenza at the curb, and he was just as anxious as Provenza to get home. "You're grumpy all the time, nothing new. How about if I promise to order pizza tonight. I know that besides steak, that's your favorite food."

"Deal," Provenza nodded. "I expect I don't have to tell you what I like on my pizza, do I?"

"I might have moved, but I still have that ingrained in my head," Andy sighed. "Who likes onions, green olives, and anchovies together? Normal people don't, but that's right-you aren't normal."

The banter continued as the men made their way to Andy's condo. Provenza, who hadn't been to New York before, noted the landscape and how different it was in comparison to Los Angeles. The traffic was similar, too much of it everywhere all the time, but the rest was much different. It took an hour, but the men arrived at Andy's place. It was now a Saturday evening; Provenza had flown all day, and he was going to be in town through Wednesday. "This city is depressing," Provenza grumbled after they got off the highway. Andy was stopped in traffic, and Provenza had been quiet for a few moments as he took in everything. "At least in Los Angeles, we have the sun. The city might be crawling with its own criminals, but we have sun. I brought my white hat for nothing."

"It's dark!" Andy exclaimed as he gestured with his hands. "How can you say this place is depressing in the dark? It's going to look dark here AT NIGHT," Andy glared at him. "Besides, this place has plenty of sun. Granted, it's not L.A., but there is sun here. I like it. It's different. Yeah, they have crime here, but who doesn't? Why don't you stop complaining at least for tonight? We're almost to my place, we'll get you settled, and we can order a pizza and watch the sporting highlights."

They arrived at Andy's place a few minutes later, and after Provenza complained about the walk from the parking garage to the elevators, Andy just smiled at him and refused to comment. The two had been away from each other now for months, but they were picking up where they'd left off in LA. They didn't sound like best friends, now with the way they argued, but that's exactly what they were.

"Where's your bathroom?" Provenza asked as soon as they walked in the door.

"Down the hall," Andy pointed. He looked at Provenza who was now looking a bit flushed. "You okay?"

"Fine, just need a shower. I can't stand flying. I feel like I have the germs of 200 people on me," Provenza flinched.

Andy shook his head and chuckled, "You have to sit around with dirt bags all day every single day, and yet, people on a plane make you feel disgusting?"

"Don't ask me to explain it. I just need a shower," Provenza said. "Can we eat when I am done?"

"Yeah, sure," Andy waved. "Help yourself. You have the gray towels, not the blue. The blue are mine. You use gray. Need me to write it down?"

"I'm not stupid!" Provenza exclaimed.

"Just remember if you use the wrong towel, it's means you and I are sharing a towel and my germs are your germs," he smirked. "I'll leave you with that, and I'll order the pizza," Andy told him. The two men parted ways, and 20 minutes later, Provenza came walking down the hallway toward the kitchen now dressed in gray sweatpants and a Dodger shirt. Andy was still in the same clothing he'd picked up Provenza wearing, jeans, casual brown loafers, and a navy blue collared cotton pullover.

"Pizza here yet?" Provenza asked.

"Do you smell it?" Andy smirked and gestured to the kitchen as to ask Provenza where he might hide it.

"No, but it's New York, and according to you, there is pizza on every corner. It can't take that long to get a pie."

"It's on the way. Hold your horses," Andy shook his head. "What do you think of the place? You haven't said much."

"Well, you haven't shown me much of it," Provenza scowled at him. "How can I like the place if I can't see it."

"This is it," Andy gestured again and grinned. "Ta-da! This is the place. What you see is what you get. I told you I downsized. You were back there in the bathroom. That's my bedroom, and this is the rest of the place."

Provenza grimaced as he looked around to the open setting. He took a couple steps toward the television, looked at it, and then he walked to the windows. Andy had a view of the building across the street, but above the building, he could also see a small part of the skyline of New York. Really, he could only see a couple tall buildings in the distance, but he prided himself on saying he had a view, as small as it was. "It's small."

"That's why they call it a condo," Andy rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's small. I knew that when I bought it. It's not like I'm going to have a yard and trees with a condo. I like it. I like being right in the city, in the middle of things, and I like the building. We can go to the gym tomorrow."

Provenza turned from his position by the windows and gave Andy a disgusted look, "The gym? Are you kidding me? Do I look like I want to go to the gym?"

"No, but you look like a guy who needs it," Andy flashed him a smile. "Before you insult my place further, sit down there on the couch. It's new too. I have only had it a couple weeks, but it goes better with my condo. Old one I sold to some college kid in the building. Easy. I put up a notice downstairs, and it was gone within the hour."

"I thought it looked like a different couch," he said as he sat. "Leather. I'm not sure I like it. It's not bad, somewhat comfortable, I guess."

"Oh, far be it for you to actually compliment something," Andy rolled his eyes. "Well, enjoy it. Be glad you aren't sleeping on it."

Provenza's eyes got large, "Where am I sleeping? I'm not sleeping in there with you!" He pointed to the bedroom and looked horrified at Andy.

"Are you mental? No, you aren't staying with me. I have an air mattress. Actually, it's Ang's air mattress. You can sleep on it out here. I've got room. It's comfortable, and it's one of those nice ones, not just one kids take camping that deflates in the middle of the night."

"You promised me lodging," Provenza said as he eyed Andy and then made a face, "You'll know if it does deflate in the middle of the night, I'll complain."

"Oh, I have no doubt," Andy smirked. A knock at the door had Andy turn toward it. "Pizza is here." Andy paid for the pizza while Provenza got comfortable on the couch. He turned on the tv and scanned the channels while Andy collected plates and drinks. He joined Provenza on the couch with everything in hand.

"What size pizza did you get?" Provenza eyed it, his eyes almost sparkling at the size of the pizza box.

"No size from this place, just New York pizza. Here," he gestured with the box. "They make almost an extra-large size at this place, always leftovers. Go ahead. I got you your toppings on half the pizza, so eat that half, not mine."

Provenza opened the box and then looked to Andy who was sitting at the other end of the couch, "Where's the rest of the dough? They didn't let it get nice and fluffy?"

"Fluffy? I have known you for decades and don't think I've ever heard you use the word fluffy," Andy questioned. "What's wrong?" Andy looked into the box and shrugged as he looked back at Provenza. "Looks good to me."

"This is thin crust. You know I like a fluffy pizza," Provenza told him.

"It's New York style. Eat. Enjoy. Give thanks," he smirked. "You have free lodging, food, and let's not forget about that free plane ticket."

Provenza didn't comment after the mention of the free plane ticket. The two men settled into silence as they ate and watched the sports highlights. After his first slice, Andy looked over at Provenza, but before he could ask about the pizza, Provenza looked at him. "New York pizza is overrated. Sorry, Flynn, but it is. I need my fluffy pie."

"How can you say that? This is great pizza. Maybe you just clog your pizza up with too many disgusting toppings. That's what it is. No pizza tastes good with what you put on it. Don't even get me started on how much it smells. It's stinking up my condo," Andy waved off the open pizza box.

"Well, who can eat this much?" Provenza gestured to the pizza. "It's the size of California, this pizza. At least I have some for breakfast, and then maybe lunch, and possibly even dinner."

"Breakfast," Andy grunted. "I'm not eating this for breakfast. I'm making breakfast. Oh, did you bring that salsa? I was going to make us breakfast burritos. You'll love them. I've been dabbling in the kitchen lately, trying out some recipes from this California cookbook I found in my packing, and you'll see," he grinned.

"The salsa! How could I forget? Flynn, it's a good thing you paid for my ticket because I am so mad at you!" Provenza raised his voice at him.

"Me? What did I do? Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. You forgot about it until now. What was so bad that I did to you?" Andy asked.

"You asked me to bring you that stupid California salsa, that's what! What is it with you? They have to sell salsa here. Buy some. You just had to ask me to bring you some local junk. Well, I knew I couldn't pack it in my bag, so I decided to put it in my carry on. Would you believe they took it from me at the security checkpoint?" Provenza complained, now clearly agitated.

"Of course, they took it! You can't carry liquids like that. I told you to just buy it at the airport. The company website listed the airport as one place they sold the stuff. It costs so much to ship, and I didn't think it was a big deal to have you bring a couple jars of salsa in exchange for a plane ticket!"

"Those security idiots," he frowned and continued, "who do they think they are-baby cops? They didn't even want to hear I was an LAPD Lieutenant. They asked if I was on official business, and after that, nothing. No respect, and they said I could either mail the salsa or leave it there. I wasn't about to mail it-cost too much, so one of them is enjoying that salsa tonight at his home in LA. Took forever dealing with them, that I didn't even have time to get a proper drink before my flight."

"So, did you buy the salsa at the airport then?" Andy asked.

"No! I bought a jar before I got to the airport. I can't help it if security took it!" Provenza exclaimed.

"You can help it! It's your fault. They have signs everywhere about liquids. I told you no salsa through security, but you just had to prove something. You're so cheap that you tried to save a buck or two, only to have the salsa taken from you. I can't even imagine the salsa cost that much more at the airport," he sighed. Andy frowned and shook his head at Provenza.

"I didn't even check. They weren't going to get a second jar out of me," he nodded, satisfied with the choice he'd made. "I was just worried I was going to be pulled aside for some full body search. That, you wouldn't have heard the end of, Flynn, not at all."

"Believe me, the mental image is bad enough," Andy sighed. "Not that I specifically asked you to bring me a couple jars or anything," he shook his head. "Unbelievable," Andy grumbled. The two settled back on the couch and didn't speak.

The room was quiet, except for the sports report on the television, when a few moments later, to break the tension, Provenza muttered, "You know, I haven't tried salsa on pizza. That might help this New York mess you like so much."


	11. Chapter 11

"You never told me we were going to do so much walking," Provenza grumbled as the two men reached the door of the coffee shop. "If I wanted to do all this walking, I could have done it by the beach back at home! At least it would have been warmer. I don't consider 55 degrees exactly balmy."

"You said you enjoyed playing tourist," Andy frowned at him as the two men walked into the coffee shop. "You certainly bought enough souvenirs today. It seems like you like being a tourist. Plus, it's the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island! Who doesn't like seeing that? You got a boat ride too out of all this. Not a bad gig, my friend," he told him.

"I still don't understand what you see in this place," Provenza gestured around him.

"The coffee shop?" Andy asked, somewhat surprised at him. "This is the first time I have brought you here since you arrived."

"No, you idiot!" Provenza exclaimed. "I'm not talking about the coffee shop, but New York, in general. I'm surprised you are happy here."

"This is what I need. Can we just order something? I'm starving after our day of sightseeing," he told Provenza. It was now Monday evening. Even with all their arguing, the two men were enjoying their time together. They hadn't done a lot on Sunday'; Provenza was tired from his travels, and Andy spent a lot of the day just showing him around the neighborhood. They'd gone to Wall Street, which was Provenza's request. Of all the things they could do, Provenza wanted to walk around Lower Manhattan to see Wall Street. They'd done that as well as some sightseeing. They'd walked along Broadway too, with Andy joking about making Provenza see a show. He had no intention of going to anything, but he wasn't going to tell Provenza that either. The two avoided any popular restaurants in favor of anything else. They walked until they were hungry, thirsty, or tired, stopping frequently to get something to drink or eat. It had been a good day, and they'd ended up back at Andy's place where they found a "Die Hard" movie marathon on television and settled in for the night. The day had been full of banter between the men, and to an outsider, one might have thought the men hated each other, but really, they were very happy to spend time together. They'd fallen asleep on Andy's couch with their movie marathon continuing, and at some point during the night, both men had found their way to bed, Andy to his room, and Provenza had opted to just sleep on the couch instead of messing with the air mattress for a second night. Now that it was Monday, the men were tired from their day of playing tourist again. Andy had moved his work schedule slightly to work the upcoming Saturday so that he could enjoy the day off with Provenza. He had to go into work for a normal day Tuesday, but Provenza was going to join him for lunch on campus. Now, they were both hungry. They'd had lunch at the café at Ellis Island, but even that hadn't been exactly filling. Andy had ordered a salad, with Provenza opting for his standard burger and fries. With that meal now hours behind them, they were hungry, but neither had the energy to sit in a crowded restaurant. Andy suggested the coffee shop where they could get some basics, at least soup and a sandwich, and he won Provenza over when he mentioned the coffee shop sold cheesecake.

It took the men 10 minutes to order, and once they did that, with coffee in hand, they found their way to a small booth toward the front. The coffee shop had a mixture of table options, both inside and outside, booths, tables, and even two couches. They waited for their food and sat in a comfortable silence. Andy looked up when the door opened, and a huge grin spread across his face as he recognized the customer coming through the door.

"Emily, hi," Andy raised his hand and waved to her as she moved through the doorway quickly. She turned her head quickly toward his voice, and Provenza glanced at Andy as he gestured across the room. He eyed Andy, and both turned to Emily.

"Oh, Lieutenant, hi," she smiled as she walked to their table. Andy noted that it looked like she was coming from work. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she had on an off-the-shoulder lightweight sweater, leggings, and flats with it.

"Hey, how's it going," he nodded to her, holding his coffee cup. "I haven't seen you around for awhile."

"Busy," she let out a quick breath. "I just came from work."

"Ahh, a new show starting soon?" Andy asked, and as he did, he glanced to Provenza who was now eyeing him with curiosity. "Oh, Provenza, this is Emily, Emily Radyor. We're kinda neighbors. Emily, this is my best friend, Louie Provenza, who is visiting from LA."

"Raydor," Provenza's eyes widened. "Sorry, but that name almost makes me choke on my coffee."

"Oh, as in Captain Sharon Radyor?" Emily grinned. "Yes, we're related; she's my mom, and I've heard of you, Lieutenant Provenza. Nice to put a name to a face."

Provenza did start coughing, even though he wasn't drinking anything. His cheeks turned red, and he shook his head. "You mean to tell me you're Raydor's daughter?" He looked to Andy who just offered a simple shrug.

"Crazy, I know," Andy nodded. "Emily lives down the street.. Our buildings are here in the same neighborhood. We met now a few weeks ago."

"Right," Emily nodded, continuing the conversation. "Mom and I saw you here, actually," Emily smiled. "Small world."

"Raydor isn't here now, is she?" Provenza panicked, and he turned to the door, expecting her to walk through it.

"Oh, no," she shook her head, "but, you did just miss her. She flew home this weekend. She was just here for a few days last week. She tries to come as often as she can, but work sometimes has other plans."

"I knew it!" Provenza exclaimed. The two jumped, as his excitement came as a surprise. Andy eyed him, waiting for an answer. "I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I could have sworn I saw her at the airport, like I passed her walking to my gate. I told myself it wasn't here because one-she's not human, and two-Raydor would never wear anything other than her power suits."

"Saturday morning?" Emily grinned and looked at Provenza. "Mom flew home early Saturday morning, so she would have arrived in LA mid-morning or so. She had a direct flight, and if I remember correctly, she had on jeans and a poncho."

"Poncho?" Provenza looked confused at her. "A rain poncho?"

"No," Emily started to laugh, "a sweater type one. I remember only because I was hoping she'd leave it her. I love it, but she likes to travel in it."

"Raydor, we can't escape her," Provenza groaned and looked at Andy. "You never mentioned running into the Raydor Spawn here."

"I tried! There was this whole thing in February, but you had that crazy case. That one kept you busy for almost two weeks, and then, we just got into other topics. It just didn't come up again, but anyway, here we are. Emily," he turned to her, "it's nice to see you again."

"You too," she smiled at both. "I need to grab some dinner," she reached for her small bag, one that was a backpack style. "I'm starving, and like the two of you, I love coming here." She fumbled in her bag for a few moments, frowning as she pulled it off her shoulder. She put it on the table and started to dig through it. "My wallet has to be here somewhere." The guys watched as she dug through her bag, and they also watched as the panic set in on her face.

"Something wrong, Emily?" Andy asked, but both men assumed she'd misplaced her wallet.

"My wallet! It's not here. I don't know where it is. It should be here. Oh, I hope it wasn't stolen," she started speaking in a frantic tone, and when she exhausted the search of her bag, she looked to the men in a panic.

"Okay," Andy said quietly and put his hand on the corner of her bag to get her to look toward him. "Don't panic, but I know that's hard right now. Think back. It could be at work. It could be at home, and then worst case it could be gone, either lost or stolen. Do you have a lot in it?"

"No," she started to think and paused for a moment. "I just carry my id and some cash for most days. Mom taught me that, to leave my credit cards at home when I'm just going back and forth to work. I didn't have anything like that with me."

"Good," Andy told her. Provenza just watched. "Best thing to do is backtrack. Maybe you should try your apartment. It might still be there. If not, then work. If it's only your id and cash, yeah, that stinks, but it could be much worse."

"Right," she nodded as she listened. "I'm going to go and find it. Sorry to bother you both. I'll get going."

"We can help," Andy offered.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Nice to meet you, Lieutenant," she grabbed her bag and looked around quickly. "Sorry again." She ran out of the place before the men could say anything. The guys didn't know what to say, and finally Provenza looked at Andy.

"Raydor's kid lives here just down the street from you?" he questioned.

"You won't believe the story I have for you," Andy shook his head and sighed. "Let' just say that it involves too many people thinking I wanted to date her and an irate call from Raydor, which I need to yell at you about that. I'll tell you later."

Provenza thought a moment, his eyes giving him away as he did. He pointed at Andy, "Your phone number! That's why she needed it!"

"Yeah, you dummy! Thanks a lot," he sighed. "I got an earful from her, but to clarify things, no, I'm not dating her-never have and never will. Emily's a good kid, and we've become friends. I don't see her much, just here and there, mostly here," he gestured to the place, "but, yeah, crazy she's Raydor's kid."

Their food was brought to the table, and the two settled into silence as they started to eat. Andy finally sighed and looked to Provenza, "Look, I think we should check on Emily. It concerns me about her wallet."

"I knew you were going to say that," Provenza put down his spoon and eyed him. "Don't you have her phone number or something?"

"Oh, yeah, I do," Andy sighed. "I didn't have it for the longest time, but I finally got it last time I ran into her." He pulled his phone out of his pocket while Provenza continued to eat. He messed with it for a minute and then looked to Provenza. "Done. I sent her a text." He resumed eating and continued to glance at him phone. She replied a few seconds later, and he frowned. "She didn't find it." He looked to Provenza, "I think we should help her."

"Oh, you can't be serious?" Provenza groaned.

"Of course, I'm serious!" Andy exclaimed. "You're a cop! This is what we do. We help people. I don't know if she'll find it or not, but we can help. Look, I'd want someone to help Nicole if this happened to her. I guess I could at least buy her dinner. She came in here for food, and she ran out. Maybe I'll do that, and we can take it to her. I don't know her apartment number, but if we text her on the way, I'm sure we can drop off some dinner."

Provenza started to argue, but he rolled his eyes and nodded. Andy stood, "I'll order her something. What do you think she'd like?"

"How should I know? Raydor's kid, I'm surprised she's human and eats food. Get her something simple, like chicken soup or something. Maybe you should get her a salad. What does she do? Is she some exercise instructor? You mentioned a show-what was that about? Actress?"

Andy's eyes widened, "No, she's a ballet dancer, a professional dancer. Didn't I tell you that?"

"Raydor's kid is a professional ballet dancer?" Provenza's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, she's amazing. Ang and I went to see her. By the way, we need to confirm dinner with her tomorrow. She's been busy at work, but before we worry about that, let me order something for Emily," Andy said as he started to move from the table.

"Well, definitely get her a salad and something that won't be fattening. A professional ballerina," Provenza rolled his eyes and grumbled. 20 minutes later, the two left the restaurant, fed and armed now with food for Emily. Andy sent her another quick text as they walked toward her building, and she first replied telling them she hadn't found her wallet, but they didn't need to worry about her, but then, after Andy told her they had food for her, she gave them her apartment number. When they arrived at her building, she buzzed them inside.

"Third floor," Provenza grumbled and sighed as they started climbing the stairs. It was an older building, clean, but without an elevator. Provenza kept grumbling, but he followed Andy upstairs. When they arrived at Emily's door, they knocked softly.

Emily flung open the door, and it caused the guys to jump in surprise. "I'm so sorry! I am just worried sick about my wallet. I called work, and they are looking for it right now."

"I'm sorry you've misplaced it. I know it doesn't fix everything, but here's some dinner. We didn't know what you would like, but it's soup and salad. What can we do to help?" Andy asked.

Emily's eyes scanned both men, and she settled them on the food. She shook her head, "You brought me dinner? I guess it didn't register when you said you wanted to drop off something from the coffee shop. I have been thinking about my wallet and thought you were bringing me maybe something from my bag, something I'd dropped. I can't believe you brought me dinner."

"Believe it," Provenza rolled his eyes. "We look after our own, even if they are named Raydor."

Emily chuckled at that, and she nodded, "Lieutenant, I don't think you are as mean as you've tried to make yourself to be. That goes for both of you," she smiled at the men and accepted the food. "Thank you. This is very kind."

"We won't intrude," Andy put his hand on the door frame as they stood there talking to Emily. "Look, let me know if you need anything, if you can't find your wallet. He reached for his, "Let me give you some cash at least for now."

"Oh, it's not necessary, Lieutenant," she shook her head and waved her arm at him. "Really, it's fine."

"If you don't let him give you a $20, he'll slip it under your door or something," Provenza nodded at her. "Flynn doesn't give up."

Andy nodded and gave her a small smile. By this point, he had his wallet in hand and had pulled out a $20 bill. He handed it to her, "If you need anything, and I mean, anything, let me know. I'd want someone to do that for my own daughter."

Emily sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she accepted the money. "Thank you, but I'll pay you back when I get my wallet back. I hope this is all cleared up quickly. I'm waiting for work to call me, and if they can't find it, I might go back there and search myself. If that doesn't produce it, I guess I'll consider it gone. I had just gone to the ATM yesterday," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious when I say if you need something," he gave her a small smile. He moved his hand to push off the door frame, and as he did, he looked at the frame and raised an eyebrow at Emily. "How long has this security chain been broken?"

She sighed and raised a hand, "It broke the day after Mom left. She even offered to replace it when she was here, because it was starting to pull out from the wall, but I told her I'd deal with it later. Mom even told me to get the Super to do it, but I just haven't done anything yet. I can fix it, but I've been busy."

"Well, I know your building has a buzzer system, but you need something stronger," Andy told her. He gave Provenza a glance with a nod. Provenza nodded back; both men had the same idea.

"Oh, just let me break this down for you, Raydor Spawn," Provenza raised his arm in gesture. "He, well, we are both thinking like dads right now. I walked all the way up here, which should tell you a lot," he smirked at Andy. "Flynn won't relax until that has a better lock, or I should say, at least a working chain lock. Does your door lock even work properly?"

"Yes and no," she shrugged. "It is loose and sticks. I am just too busy to deal with it. I know it's not the responsible thing."

"What Flynn is already thinking is that we're going to replace that for you. Now," he looked to Andy who was nodding, "as cops, it's our duty to make sure people are safe." Andy's jaw dropped open, as he'd just told Provenza that at the coffee shop, but Provenza ignored it. "Flynn and I will go find a hardware store, and we'll be back with a new lock or chain or whatever we find. I'm guessing that asking for it to be replaced might take weeks, just as it does in the LAPD, so while you have a couple of cops here, offering to help, just accept the help."

"Emily, does your building have any policy about replacing things like that?" Andy asked.

"No," she shook her head. "It's an old building, and as long as it's an improvement like a lock, no one cares. You really don't have to do this. I can put a request in with the Super. I can even fix it myself, just after I find my wallet."

"Provenza is right," Andy grimaced, "but I will deny ever admitting that," he smirked at Provenza. He turned back to Emily, "We'll go get some new locks and come back. You can eat and deal with work while we are gone. Sound okay?"

Emily hesitated a minute, but then she nodded, "Thank you. I have heard your names from Mom, and I know that you've both worked for the LAPD for years. This is kind, even when I know you can't stand my mom. Thanks, really," she gave them a small smile.

"Well, Flynn had to go and point out we'd do it for our own kids," Provenza waved his hand. "Flynn, let's go. You have some locks to buy."

"Oh, I'll pay you back," she called to the men as they started to turn.

"Nonsense," Provenza shook his head at her. "That's what Flynn is here to do. This idiot has been paying my way around the city, and I have no doubt he's more than capable of buying your locks."

"I wouldn't have said it that way, exactly," Andy said through gritted teeth and turned back to Emily, "but, Provenza is right. I'll buy your lock. I will sleep better knowing you are secure. We'll be back soon. Eat before your food gets cold." Emily nodded and watched the men start down the stairs. When they got back out on the street, Provenza turned to Andy.

"Not one word of this back to anyone in LA. I can't have my good name associated with helping anyone named Raydor," he frowned.

Andy chuckled and patted him on the back, "Whatever old man," he shook his head and spoke again, "I guess we have time for that story, the dating misunderstanding from Raydor herself."


	12. Chapter 12

Provenza was on his way home. Andy was worn out, almost like he'd watched a toddler for days, but he'd had a great time with his best friend. The two had played tourist all over New York, and Andy had head enough grumbling from Provenza about walking everywhere to last him a lifetime. They'd even done a good deed; they'd helped Emily, and while Andy knew Provenza wanted to hate her because her last name was Raydor, even the old guy had grown fond of her. It had been a good visit, and now, Andy was focused on getting to work.

Andy thought about Emily as he walked and hated that she'd never found her wallet. Emily had looked everywhere, but at the end of the day, her wallet had disappeared, whether she'd dropped it, or it had been stolen. Still, she had been smart and had not been carrying her credit cards, so that played in her favor. Andy had checked on her by text yesterday, after Provenza had asked him about Emily twice, and she'd already applied for a replacement ID card. While she couldn't replace the lost cash, she had told the men she would be just fine. The guys felt better, too, knowing her apartment was more secure. Provenza, who had complained about going to the hardware store, ended up suggesting the upgraded locks and bolts. The two men joked they bought out the store, but they installed everything for Emily and left her feeling she was safe. It felt good, and Andy told himself she was a lot like the college students he was hired to protect. If it had been any of them, he would have done the same thing.

After their encounter with Emily, they met up with Ang the next evening for dinner. They retold their story to her, of helping Emily, and she said she was also proud of the men for helping a young lady in need. Provenza had enjoyed Ang, and the three had laughed through dinner. It had been a fun night; overall, it had been a great visit, and now, it was time to focus on work again.

Because Andy had shifted his work schedule with Provenza's visit , he now had only one day off over the weekend. He'd shifted to working Saturday, off Sunday, and then he had a regular Monday-Friday work schedule after that. He didn't mind; it wasn't like he had a date anytime soon. His dating prospects were a little bleak at the moment, but he was starting to be okay with that. A friend from work had told him he wanted to set up Andy with his neighbor, and Andy was just waiting on that to happen. With his work schedule, going out in the next couple weeks was going to be tough anyway.

The week continued, and work was work. He spent his Sunday finally going to a baseball game. The season had finally opened just after Provenza had gone home, so now the two men were comparing stats on their text messages. It was odd for Andy to not be at a Dodger game in California, but he was ready to embrace New York and the Yankees. Sadly, his bad luck seemed to have traveled with him, as the Yankees lost 4-0 in a game that seemed to go one forever. Being a true baseball fan, Andy sat through the whole game. By Monday evening, the long week was wearing on him already, the one day off suddenly feeling like it hadn't been enough. All he wanted to do was to grab a quick dinner, go home, and crawl in bed.

He wasn't in the mood to cook anything, not that he really ever was, but tonight, he just wanted fast and simple. He decided to grab soup and a sandwich at the local coffee shop, where he was now, a regular. The weather was warming, but it still had a chill to it, especially this evening as he walked toward it from work. The soup would be perfect, and he'd already decided to eat it there while it was hot. His plans were almost ruined as he walked inside and ran into someone he really didn't want to see.

"Raydor?" Andy asked as he stepped into the coffee shop and glanced to his right. She didn't appear to have noticed him, as she was seated at a table, engrossed in a book. She looked up at the sound of her name, and her eyes narrowed when she recognized Andy.

"Lieutenant Flynn, we meet again," she sighed and closed her book. Andy gave her a quick nod and walked toward her table, intent on being polite and now, getting his food to go.

"I really didn't expect to run into you here. Your daughter," he shrugged, "I see her all the time, but you? You realize you live on the West Coast not the East."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm well aware. Here, I thought if I ran into you, I would be polite and thank you, but with your attitude, I'm reconsidering that right now."

"Thank me?" Andy raised an eyebrow to her.

"Yes, for helping Emily with her lock and lost wallet. Emily being Emily, the independent young woman she is, didn't tell me about her mess. I only discovered it when I arrived today that she'd lost her wallet and to my surprise, had installed new locks. Then, she came clean about all of it. So, thank you. She told me you and Lieutenant Provenza, of all people, replaced her locks."

"Oh, yeah, umm, sure," Andy shrugged. "We just did what we'd want for our own kids, for any of them to be safe. Her old locks were terrible."

Sharon nodded, "They were. I got on her about them several times, but she is her own person."

"Reminds me of someone else I know, thinking she's her own independent self," he eyed Sharon. She ignored the comment and reached for her purse.

"Look, Emily told me you paid for everything and refused to take any money for it. I can't let you do that," she said as she pulled out a wad of bills and folded them as she passed them to Andy. "Please," she nodded, "take it."

Andy raised his hands in defense, "No, really, I'm not taking that. I just did what I'd want for my own daughter. She's a good kid. Keep your money. It felt good helping her, doing a good deed. I can't take your money."

Sharon looked to him, now surprised, "Really? Please, I know you didn't want to take money from her, seeing as you probably thought of her as a starving artist," she let out a slight chuckle, "but, I insist."

"And, I refuse," he shrugged. "Captain, don't worry about it. Just give her the cash. She had some stolen or lost or whatever," he waved his hand, "and she'd only take twenty bucks from me when I offered her any cash to replace hers. Just give it to Emily, and if she refuses," he smiled as he thought about it, "just hide it somewhere in her apartment where she'll find it after you leave."

"I am pleasantly surprised by your generosity, Lieutenant," she nodded. She smiled slightly, "I just might have to hide cash for her. That's a good idea. She won't let me help her otherwise."

"See, there you go," Andy gestured. "Look, I'll get out of your hair."

"Lieutenant," Sharon called to him as he started to turn, and Andy turned back toward Sharon. She now had a guilty expression on her face, "I, ahhh, ummm, need to apologize too." Andy gave her an odd look, and she gestured wildly with her hands, "I was horrible to you on the phone weeks ago when I accused you of chasing after Emily. I am sorry for that. I realize now you were and are just trying to be kind. Please accept my apology."

Andy pursed his lips a moment and then nodded quickly, "Apology accepted. I was blown away you thought that, but when I told my sister about it, she told me she'd even thought the same thing. So, apparently, you weren't too crazy in your thought, even though I can assure you I wasn't trying to date her. Ang, my sister, told me I flirt with almost anyone," he shrugged. "It's not something I was trying to do with Emily, so I am sorry if she had the wrong idea."

"Oh, no, no," Sharon held her hand toward Andy and continued, "Emily did not think that. I did. When I told her I'd gone off on you, she was mortified and said it wasn't like that either. I was a mom, thinking of her daughter, and I'm sorry."

"Consider the issue put to bed," he said and then groaned quietly at his choice of words. Sharon raised her eyebrows, but she said nothing. "Look, just know if Emily needs anything, please tell her to contact me. I am happy to help, and I gave her my contact information and condo number if she's ever in a bind like losing her wallet again. I know you are normally thousands of miles away, which does have me curious about you being here now. Emily said you were here a couple weeks ago."

"I was," Sharon nodded. "I have a lot of leave, and I really miss her right now. Work has been stressful, and I'm just trying to take some time for myself, to visit my kids. I have a lot of airline points from my credit card, so even the cost isn't really an issue right now. Besides, my birthday is next week."

"Oh," he raised his eyebrow, "well, I hope it's a good one here with Emily. Happy Birthday," he offered a small smile and shrug.

"Thank you," she told him, "but I wasn't trying to solicit that from you in telling you that. Emily and I will be together, and whatever we do, it will be a lovely day."

"Well," he tapped the chair he had his hands resting on and nodded his head toward the counter, "I should be going. I had a long day at work, and I'd really like to get home."

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry to have kept you," Sharon told him. "Have a good night."

Andy nodded to her, "You too, Captain." He walked to the counter and shook his head as he thought about running into Raydor again here in New York. It was surprising, but it wasn't, not with Emily living nearby. He took a moment to focus on his order, and then thankfully, he didn't have to wait long for his soup and sandwich order. He knew that he would have to at least give a nod to Raydor again when he left, and really, he just wanted to get it over and go home. As soon as he collected his food, he took a deep breath and turned toward the door. Andy took a quick glance toward her and then a nod of his head since he caught her gaze. "Night," he said again.

"Lieutenant, you are welcome to join me if you like," Sharon called to him and gestured to the empty seat. He just gave a slight shake of the head.

"Thanks, but I hope you don't mind if I just head home. I'm exhausted," he told her.

"Of course," Sharon gave him a small smile. Her book was face down on the table, and she had a half full cup and an empty plate on the table. She followed his gaze, "Emily is working late, which is not a problem. I came over here for a quick bite to eat. It's probably a shock to know she has almost no food in her apartment," Sharon smiled. "They also make the best tea here, at least the best tea I've found in the neighborhood. I probably should be going soon myself."

"Well," he nodded, "have a good night, then. Please give my best to Emily."

"I will, Lieutenant," she said as Andy started to the door.

"Andy," he turned and called back to her. "Look, I'm no longer Lieutenant Flynn; I' m retired from that, and I've never been big on carrying titles into retirement. It's just Andy."

"Oh, yes, my mistake," she frowned. She thought a moment and looked back to him, "Sharon," she shrugged.

He eyed her, "You're not retired, and no matter what, you still outrank me. Evening, Captain."


	13. Chapter 13

It was two days later when Andy thought he was being poisoned, yes poisoned. He'd had a lovely walk to work, as the weather was finally warming up, and now, as he sat at his desk, he was sure the food in front of him had been poisoned. Great, just great. He had a date tonight with a co-worker's neighbor and had been looking forward to that. Now, he was being poisoned, and that would definitely not go well for a date later in the evening. He continued to stare at it, wondering if he should just throw it away or take the risk. Why did it look so good? Why did the smell just make him want to dig into it? He tried to think logically about it all; poison wasn't easily detected, and it could very well be poisoned, but no, there's no way she'd stoop to that…

Yes, she. Andy had arrived to work to find some of his staff already there; he usually arrived in the middle of the pack, and this morning had been no different. His office had a staff of 12, during the day shift, and that didn't include any of the actual police or security around the campus. No, his office was full of the paper pushers and dispatchers, people of all different ages, but Andy enjoyed the group. He'd arrived to find the few there staring at two huge bags left on the main desk counter with his name on the tag. He'd been surprised to see it, "Andy Flynn," staring right back at him, almost as if he wanted to talk to the bag and say, "Yes, I'm Andy Flynn." No one on the staff had to guess the contents; the bag and smells gave it away-coffee and pastries from none other, but his neighborhood coffee shop, and he'd looked to the staff with curiosity.

"What's going on with this?" Andy had asked them when he'd entered the office.

Shrugs greeted him until Dylan, a man in his mid-30's spoke, "I was the first one in today for our shift, and the delivery guy came in with that about five minutes after I got here. If you didn't order it for us, I have no clue about who sent it, other than to say someone sent food. We thought it was rude to get into it before you got here."

Andy nodded and looked around, "So, anyone?" He waited, hoping someone would confess to the nice gesture. When no one did, he walked to the bag, opened it, and he looked inside. He found a simple card inside, and he pulled it out. He stepped to the side to open the card while the office waited for the go-ahead to help themselves.

"Andy (you told me to call you Andy)-Since you wouldn't let me repay you the money you gave and spent on Emily, I wanted to do something simple you couldn't return or refuse. Thank you again. Your kindness was a pleasant surprise.—Sharon (because listening to you call me Captain when we don't work together anymore sounds absurd)

Andy finished reading the card and looked up to find his staff staring at him, waiting for an explanation. He waved the card in the air and gestured to the coffee and pastries, "Dig in, everyone. This was just a thanks from someone I know. I helped her daughter when her wallet went missing."

The group smiled back at him, and when he moved out of the way, they all moved toward the bags of food. Andy had only gotten a small glimpse of the pastries, but there appeared to be a lot, probably close to two dozen pastries, if not more. The second bag was full of plates, silverware, napkins, and cups. A portable coffee dispenser sat next to everything. She really had thought of everything and put some effort into the act.

"Oh, wow, there's a huge tray fruit in the bottom of this," Andy heard and looked up to find Clint, one of his other security techs, pulling a foil wrapped container out of the bag. The pastries had been in a smaller bag on top of the fruit, and now that it was out, it was clear that Raydor had not just provided a nice gesture, but a continental type breakfast for his office.

"So, what all did she send?" Andy asked.

"Looks like a mixture of croissants, scones, and bagels," Clint explained. "The bag with the condiments also has cream cheese, jellies, and other spreads. Looks like there are a dozen bagels and at least two dozen croissants and scones. You must have done something really great."

Andy shrugged and sighed, "No, just helping out a neighbor, a friend. Eat up, everyone. Enjoy."

With that, Andy had walked back to his office to put his own cup of coffee on his desk. He was still carrying the card, and once he got into his office, he looked at it again and sighed. Raydor. She was being nice? She'd never been nice to him, not really, and he'd already cleared the air with her a couple evenings ago now, so why this?

"Boss, the food is going fast, so I brought you a croissant and a cup of coffee," Bonnie, his assistant said as she knocked on his open door and brought in the food for him. He nodded and smiled at her as she put it on his desk, and then, seeing as he was still looking at the card, she retreated quickly to start her work.

That left Andy to now, where he was staring at the food. She wouldn't poison it, would she? He looked at it, sitting there on his desk. The coffee was still hot, steaming in fact. He was slightly impressed with that part of the delivery alone. He knew the office was out there eating it, so it couldn't be bad, right? Still, in the back of his mind, he had to wonder what was wrong with the food. He sat down at his desk, and he eyed it again before he dug his phone out of his pocket.

He contemplated sending her a text message or calling her, not sure which, if either, was the better idea. He sighed and finally decided to just call. Texting seemed almost to convey the wrong message, whatever that was-he wasn't sure, but calling seemed to be the best way to end things. Texting put the ball back in her court, to respond or not respond, but this way, he hoped he'd speak to her, thank her, and be done talking to her.

As he pulled up his contacts, he chuckled to himself when he found hers. He'd given her a special name, telling himself a special name for a special thorn in his side. He found her contact information, WWW, for Wicked Witch of the West. Yes, she annoyed him so much that he'd not even dignified her as a proper contact. It had been different when he'd worked for the LAPD and had to keep her number as a professional contact; he'd done that, but now, she wasn't really a contact he wanted to have. He did have her number, a reminder of the time she'd called to chew him out about Emily. He'd saved her number in the event she called him again to chew him out more, and now, to his surprise, he was glad he had it to close up their latest encounter.

As he heard her answer, he started speaking even before she had the chance to say anything, "Captain, it's Andy Flynn. I'm calling about the food you sent over to my work."

"Andy, hi," she replied to him. "Oh, you did get it, then?"

"Umm, yeah," he nodded. "Thank you, I guess, but it wasn't necessary, really. I don't need any sort of repayment for helping Emily. I was serious when I said that the other night."

"I know," she replied to him. "I just wanted to do something nice. It's not often people do anything nice for me, for my family, and well, you went above and beyond. You and Lieutenant Provenza really helped Emily, and I'm very grateful. I just wanted to return the gesture, and while you wouldn't let me pay you back, well, I decided to think outside the box. It seemed like sending breakfast to your office was the next best thing. From what I have learned about you, you would just assume take care of others. That is something I hadn't really seen in you in your old job, but I admire that and hope your team enjoys the food."

"Okay," he said slowly, trying to figure out if she was expecting anything from him. "Thank you, but it wasn't necessary."

"It was to me," she told him. "I thought of several options, and really, you should be thanking me because my other idea was to make you a homemade casserole. I'm not a very good cook, so be glad I opted for the pastries."

Andy chuckled, "Fair enough. I must admit I have been sitting here wondering if you were trying to poison me."

"Poison you?" Sharon questioned. Andy was sure he heard her start to laugh, and then she cleared her throat, "Why would you think I was trying to poison you?"

"Well, you know," Andy shrugged, not that she could see him, "we aren't exactly friends. It wasn't that long ago we were known for going rounds at work. Captain, you and I just have very different personalities and ways of handling situations. So, yeah, it did enter my mind, even if really, I would assume as a police captain you wouldn't poison a fellow officer, even if I'm retired."

Sharon started to laugh, "I can assure you, no poison. The poison is only for my ex-husband, but so far, it hasn't worked. I might need to up my dosage or switch poisons."

Andy burst out laughing at this and looked to the food still in front of him. He caught his breath, and he finally cleared his throat, "You're quite the comedian. I might need to borrow some of that for my ex-wife."

Sharon chuckled again, "Well, in the meantime, you will just have to trust that yours wasn't poisoned. I promise."

"I suppose I can trust that, considering you are an officer of the law," Andy told her.

"Think of it this way," she told him, "that if I really wanted to hurt you, I would have done that years ago in Los Angeles to get you out of my hair. Instead, you retired, moved across the county, where now, I seem to run into you anytime I visit my daughter."

"Good point, so I can safely eat this croissant sitting here in front of me?" Andy teased.

"Be my guest," Sharon told him.

"Well, thanks again, but it wasn't necessary. So, we're good, right? I mean, we're even, right? I wasn't looking for any sort of thanks for helping Emily, but can we consider things even now, please?" Andy looked down at the food again, still surprised the captain had gone to the trouble to thank him.

"We're even, yes," Sharon told him. "Hopefully, Emily never needs you to come to her assistance again."

"If she does, I'll be glad to help. She's a great young woman, and you should be proud of her. To be honest, I never thought of you as having kids, I mean, as a mom, really," he told her.

"My kids are my life," she told him. "I know it must look like I only think of work, but I do everything for my children. I do have a life outside the LAPD. In fact, that's one thing I love about coming to New York. I really relax here. Yes, it's the middle of a bustling city, but I relax. I enjoy the culture-going to museums, galleries, shows -things like that, and I just don't take the time to do those things in L.A. Here, I take time to slow down and enjoy life. I love being able to do those things with Emily here, and I love watching her perform."

"She is a great dancer," Andy admitted. "I don't know much about the ballet, but I did enjoy watching her dance. She's very talented, and you should be proud."

"Thank you, and yes, she's so talented. Her new show is the best I've seen," she admitted.

"Well, Captain, I won't keep you any longer," Andy said as he looked to the clock and realized he'd been talking to her for almost 10 minutes. "Thanks for the food. My staff has probably polished off all of it by now."

"You're welcome, and thank you again for watching out for Emily. It's nice to know you don't hold a grudge for me out on my daughter," she told him.

"It's not exactly a grudge," Andy admitted.

"Oh, total hatred, then?" Sharon chuckled. "I admit I had the wrong perception of you with Emily. I can admit my misconception."

"Okay, so maybe a grudge, or even more than that," he told her. "Loathe? That might be the right word, but anyways, we're even, so anyway, have a good visit, Captain. Take care."

"Take care, Andy," she told him. "Oh, and it's Sharon, please. FID is just my job, not my life. I'm just Sharon."

"Noted," Andy said simply and hung up the call. He sat back and crossed his hands on his desk. He'd just had a somewhat civil conversation with Raydor. She still annoyed him; she had been annoying him for years. It really hadn't occurred to him that she might be a "regular" person with a family. Sure, he knew she had kids; the department knew she had kids, but he'd never really thought of her as being a mom. Andy looked to the croissant still sitting there on his desk. Okay, so maybe he'd overreacted thinking she would go so far to poison him. Yes, he realized that was extreme, to think a police captain would do that, but he never would have pegged her for doing something kind for him. Maybe she was a halfway decent mom. Emily was a great kid, and that had to come from somewhere. Raydor, she'd surprised him today with food. Provenza wouldn't believe it when Andy told him all about it. He'd call Provenza later tonight, after his date, and explain the latest. Raydor-the WWW continued to surprise him, even after he'd moved 3,000 miles away.


	14. Chapter 14

He just wanted a cup of coffee. It had been a long night, and he hadn't slept well. He was looking forward to the weekend because it really had been a long week. A cup of coffee would get him going, enough to power through the day, and then he was looking forward to crashing at home. No date for him tonight; he'd had a blind date the night before, or he had planned on a blind date the night before, but she'd never shown. Typical, at least for his luck lately. He'd had two dates this week, or two dates scheduled, and neither one had gone well. The first had happened a few days earlier, the day Raydor had sent coffee and pastries to work. That date, the neighbor of a co-worker, had been a disaster. She was not someone he'd call again, and really, as he reflected on the date, he was surprised she hadn't brought her dogs with her. Dogs. That's all he knew about her, that she had two dogs and seemed to adore them more than food. He didn't have a problem with dogs, just people who even in social situations, only spoke about their furry friends. She'd shown him picture after picture of the dogs, and when he'd tried to talk about anything else, she always brought the conversation back around to talk of the dogs. After 15 minutes of that, Andy had lost interest. She just wasn't his type; plenty of people would have enjoyed talking to her about their pets, but Andy didn't have a pet and really wanted to talk about almost anything else. He'd politely told his co-worker that the date just hadn't worked out.

Last night, he had been scheduled to meet up with Dawn, a woman he'd met while out shopping last week. Andy had stopped in a clothing store, looking for a new lightweight jacket, and she'd helped him. The two seemed to hit it off, and while he didn't leave the store with a new jacket, he did leave with a date. He wasn't sure what had happened. He'd made a reservation at a restaurant near the store so the two could meet after work. He'd sent her a text when he had arrived, and he waited at the bar for her until when she was almost a half-hour late, she sent him a text, "Sorry, won't be able to make it." There had been no other explanation, no other text, and he'd finally paid for his cranberry juice and left. He'd gone home, without eating, and he'd gone to bed. Another bad date in the books, and now, here, he was on his way to work and just wanted a cup of coffee. He hadn't had any real food since lunch yesterday, but he wasn't really hungry. He just wanted to get his coffee, get to work, and then crash for the weekend.

He was somewhat surprised to find Raydor in the coffee shop again. At the same time, he wasn't surprised; this seemed to be her home away from home, and he was getting used to running into her. Andy hadn't physically seen her since last week, but he'd spoken to her earlier in the week about the coffee and pastries. Surely, it was time for Raydor to go back to LA. He eyed her in the corner, where she was reading a book and had a cup of something sitting on the table. He sighed and shook his head, deciding to order and politely greet her on his way to work.

It didn't take Andy long to get his coffee, and when he turned, he found Raydor watching him. She offered a small wave, and he nodded as he walked toward her.

"Morning, Captain," he nodded to her. "I'm trying to decide if you come to New York to visit Emily or this coffee shop. I seem to find you here a lot."

She pursed her lips and nodded, "Morning to you," she said. "I'm much rather be anywhere else right now."

Andy jerked his head slightly, surprised at the odd admission, and he tilted his head, "Oh, I'm not sure what to say. I thought you liked this place, no? Oh, it's me, stranding here, isn't it?" Andy gestured to himself, not sure what was wrong with the captain.

'Oh, no, it's not you," she said as she gestured her hand toward him, and her face started to blush. "I'm sorry, but that didn't come out as I meant for it to sound. I only meant that Emily and I had plans all day, and as you can see, it's not even 8:00, and the plans are off. I'm in a little bit of a funk right now; the day is off-track already."

"What seems to be the problem? Where's Emily? Did you two have a fight or something?" Andy asked.

"Emily had scheduled today and tomorrow off to spend time with me before I fly home. We had plans all day today, tonight, and then tomorrow, we were going to go shopping. I realize that plans change, even for work reasons all the time, but I'm just disappointed. I will be fine; I've had to change plans with my own kids due to work on countless occasions, but it's just different when on the receiving end of the change of plans."

Andy nodded and continued to gather information, "What happened at work? Did her boss refuse to give her time off?"

Sharon shook her head, "No, her understudy was going to do the show today and tomorrow for Emily. Correction, there are three performances. She has one later this morning, a field trip of some sort coming through-some high school program coming to see the production company, and then she has her regular performance tonight and tomorrow night. Anyway, her understudy was going to cover all three of those performances, but Emily was called at 30 this morning by her understudy who now has a sprained ankle. I guess she did it at practice yesterday, hoped it would be okay, but she woke up to head into work and said she's barely able to walk on it. She won't be able to dance today or tomorrow, which means Emily has to cover those performances."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Andy nodded. "I guess that puts a damper on your plans."

Sharon frowned, "Yes, and I realize I shouldn't be so disappointed, but I am," she shrugged. "I'm human, even if others might disagree. I am a big girl and will be fine, but I was just looking forward to spending time with Emily. Now, she's already on her way to work to get ready for these performances. I decided to drown my sorrows in a cup of tea and come up with a new plan for my day."

Andy glanced to his watch, and he gave her a small nod, "Well, sorry to hear about all of that. I hope your day improves. I do have to get to work."

"Oh, I'm sorry to have kept you!" Sharon exclaimed as her eyes grew wide in realization and continued, "my apologies."

"No worries," Andy held up his hand. "Like you, I'm just trying to get through the day. Good luck with everything," he nodded to her. "I hope you and Emily can spend some time together."

"Say," she looked up at him with a hopeful smile, "there's one issue I have been trying to fix, or I was hoping to fix. Our plans for this evening included going to a restaurant opening. It's nothing big, just a small little bistro a few blocks away. Emily's neighbor in the building is the restaurant manager, or whatever they are calling him," she said waving her hand in the air. I think Emily likes the guy, but I can't figure out if there's a romantic interest there or just a friendly, neighborly thing going. They are having a soft opening tonight, trying out the food and everything else. He had invited Emily to come, and he'd even told her the meal was on the house. She'd devastated we can't go, but she told me to go anyway. I'd really like to scope out this guy, but while I've eaten in plenty of restaurants alone, I'd prefer to not do that tonight in a new place. Would there be a possibility you'd go with me? I was thinking that with you here in New York, you run into Emily often, and maybe you could get eyes on this guy too. She doesn't tell me much of anything about her romantic life, but if you see this guy, we could both get a read on him. Look," she held up her hands, "I'm not suggesting this is a date or anything, just dinner to help me out. Emily was really pushing me to go and eat, and I hate to disappoint her. The meal is free, so no strings. I still feel I owe you for helping her. You have no idea how much that means to me, someone doing something for my family. It seems like the least I can do is offer you a free meal," she chuckled. "What do you say?"

Andy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked to her, and he found her waiting for a response, her eyes wide, as if she was unsure about anything she had just said. "I had really planned to go home tonight and crash," he admitted. "I'm afraid I won't be very good company."

"I get that," Sharon told him. "I'm not either and it's not like we are good friends. Simple meal, and we both have to eat. I'd really like to get a feel for this guy. I know you keep an eye on Emily here, which impresses me so much considering you are not related to her and can barely stand me," she admitted.

"What time are you thinking for this?" Andy asked, and as he did so, he saw the expression in her eyes change to an almost hopeful look. He shook his head, "I really don't want to be out late tonight. It's been a long week."

"He had a reservation for us at 6:00 because we were going to try and catch a play after dinner. Look," she leaned in toward him, "I'm not going to go to the play, and I admit I can do dinner on my own. For once, I'd just prefer to not have to do that. It's someone Emily knows, and the last thing I'd like is for him to report back to her that her sad mother ate her meal in silence."

"Okay, fine," Andy nodded. "I really don't have an excuse for not going. I'm most likely going to have to meet you there after work, so," he gestured to his wardrobe, "this is going to have to do."

Sharon eyed him, taking in his simple gray suit with a navy shirt and coordinating tie. She gave a small shrug, "Works for me, and thank you. I appreciate you helping me, helping Emily."

"I'm thinking of her," Andy nodded. "She's really a great person, and she deserves a nice guy. I would like to get a look at this neighbor guy of hers. I get that, wanting to put eyes on a guy your daughter is dating. I have done that in the past with my daughter, Nicole, and that's one thing I don't like about being so far away now. So, yeah, I get that, wanting to watch out for your kids."

Sharon nodded, "Yes, I thought maybe you might see them around here together, so this would be a chance for you to put eyes on him."

"So, can I meet you at this place? Like I said, I'll come from work," he told her.

"That would be fine. Thank you again. The place is called _Vines_. It has a wine and cheese theme to it," she shrugged. "That's about all I know. Oh gosh," she put her hand to her mouth, "I'm sorry. I didn't even think, but I know you're an alcoholic. I can't believe I suggested a wine bar atmosphere."

He shook his head, "No, it's fine. Wine was never my thing. I'm okay at a place like that."

"You're sure?" Sharon asked. "I was not trying to suggest anything by it."

"It's fine. I'll meet you there at 6:00. I can look up the address. Dinner is fine, and then I'll crash. It's been one of those weeks, and I just want to crash all weekend."

"Thank you for helping me," she told him. "I don't have friends in New York, not that I'm suggesting we be friends, but I didn't have anyone else to take with me. Emily's friends mostly work with her, so that wasn't an option either."

"Yeah, umm, I guess I'll see you then, for dinner," he nodded. "So, there's really no charge for dinner?"

"None," Sharon said very quickly. "I promise this isn't anything more than a meal, a friend of hers offering us a meal."

"Okay," he nodded. "See you at 6:00, Captain." He gave a small nod again and turned toward the door. She offered a small smile and called to him as he left.

"Thank you, Andy," she said, and he threw up his hand in a backward wave as he left the building. Dinner with Raydor-just what he needed to add to his crazy week. All he had wanted was a cup of coffee. Perhaps he needed to start making coffee at home, at least when Raydor was in town. How in the world had he gotten himself roped into dinner with her? He'd almost rather have another date stand him up again. Raydor. Andy shook his head as he continued to walk to work. Provenza wouldn't believe it when he called the old guy this weekend.


	15. Chapter 15

He checked his watch again as he walked up the street. 5:58, and he could see the sign advertising the new restaurant just ahead. He was almost there, and he was going to be right on time. He continued walking, even though he still had thoughts about standing up the captain and going home. It's was what he really wanted to do, to just go home and forget the week, but then, he remembered just how crappy it had felt to be stood up himself, so he continued. Yes, even with as much as he didn't particularly like the captain, he wasn't going to stand her up as he had been that week himself. Besides, it wasn't a date, and this was something he was doing for Emily, to keep tabs on Emily, so for that, he could get through a simple meal, a free meal nonetheless.

"You made it," he heard after he opened the door and stepped inside. Unlike the outside, where the sunlight was still bright enough for him to wear sunglasses, the interior of this new restaurant was dark and and cast a somewhat intimate setting. He took off his sunglasses and turned toward the voice to find the captain standing nearby, just next to a plant display.

"Captain," he nodded in greeting to her as she stepped closer to him. She had on a simple black top, black pants, and then she had a brightly colored green and blue shawl wrapped loosely around her arms, draped off her shoulders. He eyed her, nothing that she looked classy in her simple attire.

"Please," she gave him a look over her glasses, her eyes pleading as she said it, "it's Sharon. Can we drop the formalities? I will feel very odd all evening if you continue to call me that while I'm off duty and in a different city."

"Sure, fine," he raised a hand in surrender. "Sharon," he said, almost choking out the word as he said it. Saying her name gave her an identity, one outside the job, and it felt like he was crossing a line. He tried to force a smile as he said it, but he was afraid his poor attempt at saying her name had not been disguised well.

"Thank you for joining me, Andy," she said easily and gave him a small smile. Hearing her say his name felt odd, too, even though she'd called him by his name now a few times. He figured it must just be that idea of crossing the professional line that was odd to him. He'd not wanted to identify Raydor as a person; she was an irritant, not a person with a life, and now, that was all falling apart in his mind.

"Interesting place," Andy said as he turned away from her to survey the scene. It was bustling, most tables full, even with its "soft opening." He turned back toward Sharon and found her making eye contact with a young woman across the small entryway.

"It is," she said, her eyes still focused on the young woman walking toward them. "Are you ready to be seated now?" the young woman asked as she approached them. Sharon nodded and looked to Andy.

"As I mentioned, this is a soft opening, and our table was reserved. Are you ready to sit?" Sharon asked.

"Sure," Andy nodded, trying not to sound too eager to get the evening started. He wasn't really hungry, but he knew that the sooner they ate, the sooner he could go home. He gestured with his arm for Sharon to walk ahead of him, following the young woman, and soon, they were escorted to a table in a back corner. Andy didn't have a chance to seat her, as Sharon quickly moved and sat in the chair further from where he was standing before he could get out of the way of the hostess. He quickly looked toward Sharon, not sure how she had so quickly almost jumped into her seat before he could even try and offer her help. Again, he knew this wasn't a date, but he was still a gentleman, and she'd gotten around that awkward scene. He pulled out his chair and sat as the hostess was presenting them with the menus.

"We have a wide selection of wines," she said, passing the wine menu to Sharon. "Please feel free to try a couple of them. We are working on a reduced menu, with the chef's selections for the evening listed here. She handed each of them a thick, single piece of card-stock with the night's features listed. Both accepted their menu, and she nodded to them, "May I get you a glass of wine to start?"

"I will try this wine," she pointed to the first one. "House selection," she clarified. "The description sounds lovely."

"Excellent choice," she nodded. "Sir?"

Andy, who was already busy studying the menu, glanced to her, "Ahh, do you have cranberry juice?"

"Certainly," she nodded. "I will pass along your selections to your waitress and send her this way."

"Thank you," Sharon nodded, and the young woman disappeared. She looked to Andy again, "Are you sure this," she gestured to the room and atmosphere, "doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all," he gave a small shrug. "They have quite an extensive wine selection," he nodded toward the far wall where bottle after bottle was perched against the brick walls. The place was interesting. They had kept a lot of the rustic look, or they'd made it look rustic. The walls had the exposed brick look, and while it was probably meant to look like original brick, the brick appeared to be in too good of shape to be hundreds of years old. Still, the place had a good vibe, with the exposed brick as the backdrop and the wine selection lined up around it. The room was dark, even darker back in the corner, but the lighting wasn't bad. It was just meant to create an intimate environment, and very soft Jazz music was playing, though it was barely audible.

"So, where's this guy?" Andy asked, as he turned to get a look of the place. While the rest of the small restaurant was starting to fill up, their corner was still empty, almost as if they were filling the place in sections.

"Zach is his name," Sharon clarified, as she picked up a menu. She waited for Andy to turn back toward him and continued, "He's the general manager, and I'm sure he will be around soon. I've only seen him twice, both times briefly, but he's a nice looking young man at least from the back and two flights up, but Emily did get in touch with him today to explain the change in reservation. I still feel he will come by the table."

"Looking forward to meeting Zach," he said, emphasizing the name. He looked to his menu again, "So, what looks good?" He glanced toward her and saw her picking up her menu.

"I'm not sure yet," she explained. "I was studying the wine selection," she let out a chuckle. "You?"

"This beet salad looks decent," he gestured to one of the selections. "I'm a vegetarian, so most are out for me."

"Oh, that's right," she shook her head. "I remember hearing that now. Umm, I might get this chicken dish," she gestured to the one chicken item on the menu. It appeared with its soft opening there was a very limited menu with one of each type of meat or dish. There were three different salads listed, as well as a selection of three different appetizers. Almost as if reading Andy's mind, as he scanned the appetizers, she brought up the topic, "Would you be interested in an appetizer? The cheese and fruit tray looks delicious."

Andy nodded without speaking as he read the brief description. It sounded fine to him, even if he had never heard of any of the cheeses listed in the description. "Sounds fine to me," he shrugged. "No clue what those cheeses are. I'm a simple guy used to mozzarella, ricotta, things like that," he gestured. "If it's outside the scope of basic Italian cooking, I don't know what it is."

Sharon chuckled quietly as she nodded. They two were almost surprised as a man appeared at their table. "Mrs. Raydor," he smiled to her. "I'm Zach, and I told Amelia, our hostess, I would take care of you tonight. It's great to put your name to your face," he smiled. "I've seen you just briefly with Emily, but I'm very glad to finally meet you." He extended his hand to Sharon, and she smiled up at him. Andy eyed him from his seat. The guy was tall, well over six feet tall, and he had somewhat of a build to him. Andy wasn't sure what he had expected, but maybe he thought the guy would be skin and bones. This guy wasn't; he appeared to work out and seemed to have an air of certainty about him.

"Zach," lovely to meet you," Sharon smiled at him. "Emily has been very tight lipped about you. Thank you for inviting us to dinner," she nodded to Andy. "This is a former colleague of mine, Andy Flynn, and he lives here in New York now."

"Ahh, Mr. Flynn," Zack said and turned to him after he finished shaking Sharon's hand. "Nice to meet you as well. I take it you changed her locks?"

Andy chuckled at that and shrugged, "Yeah, well, she was almost asking for someone to break in that door. It needed to be done."

"Yeah, I agree. I'd only been in her apartment once before that, and I'd told her the lock was falling off, but she didn't want any help. Glad you got through to her," Zack said.

Andy shrugged again, "I didn't get her a lot of choice. My old partner was visiting, and we just told her that we were going to replace it, end of discussion."

Zach smiled, "I can see how that would have worked with her. Thank you for coming. I'm so sorry Emily couldn't come," he looked back to Sharon, "but, I'm delighted you could make this happen."

"Thank you for having us," Sharon gave him a small smile. "This atmosphere is lovely."

"Thank you," he grinned as he looked around at the place. "My buddy is the head chef. We go way back, and we've always wanted to do this, have a business together. I hope you won't be disappointed tonight. Please enjoy your meal. Everything is on the house, so try anything and everything you like."

"We will," Sharon smiled at him. "Don't make yourself a stranger," she said.

"I'll check on you later. I've taken enough of your time, so let me send Kendall, your waitress over to take your orders," he nodded and stepped away.

Andy eyed Sharon, "He seems put together."

"He does," Sharon said as she watched him walk away. "I'm a little surprised. I had a different image in my head."

Andy raised his eyebrow at her, "Tall, thin, clean-shaven?" Andy asked.

"Yes," Sharon raised her eyebrows to look at him. "You too?"

He nodded, "I don't know why. I just didn't expect a tall, almost stocky, gruff looking guy-nothing wrong with it, just not what I pictured."

Sharon nodded, "I'd asked Emily for a picture, but she claimed to not have one. I saw him in the building, going down the stairs in front of us, but I could really just see the dark hair. I just had a different image. It's fine," she waved her hand.

"Yeah, sometimes the person doesn't fit the image," Andy said.

"Hello, I'm Kendall," they turned again to find their waitress in front of them. She had on a white shirt, black skirt, black, tights, with a black apron over it. "Your drink selections are on the way. May I start you with an appetizer?"

Sharon nodded and jumped in right away, "The cheese and fruit tray looks lovely."

"Nice choice," she told them. "It will go nicely with your wine. I'll put that in for you. Do you have questions about the menu?"

Sharon looked to Andy, and he gestured to her, "No, I think we are okay right now."

"I'll see if your drinks are ready, and then, I"lol be back to take your order," she told the and disappeared. Andy put his menu down, indicating he'd made his choice.

"The beet salad?" Sharon looked to him, wondering if that was his final choice.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I'm not that hungry."

"Well, I've decided on the filet," she nodded. "I do love a good filet."

Andy just nodded, "Good evening to try it with the meal comped."

Sharon hummed as she continued to read over the menu. She finally put it down, but Andy turned his attention to the décor. She tried to strike up a conversation, "Tell me about your job, please."

He shrugged, "Not much to tell. I am the head of security. My sister works at the college and told me about the opening. It's a good gig, but there's really nothing exciting about it. It's been fine for retirement."

Sharon nodded, and she paused as the drinks were delivered. They weren't delivered by their waitress, so they nodded politely to the barmaid, and then they resumed their discussion as they waited for Kendall to return. "Are you happy with your decision to move here?"

He shrugged again, "Yeah, it was time for a change. It's been good to be near my sister. My kids and ex don't want me around them, so this was the only other family I had. I'm enjoying it right now. It's somewhat carefree, and I do like my loft."

"So, you have a loft? Is it one of those renovated places?" Sharon asked.

He gave a single nod, "It is. I bought it sight unseen, and it works. What about you? I'm sure you have found some other poor soul to harass since I've retired."

Sharon pursed her lips and looked to the floor. Kendall arrived before she could answer. She looked to them and smiled, "Are you ready to order?"

Andy gave Sharon a nod when they made eye contact, and she nodded to Kendall. She cleared her throat, "I'll have the filet."

"Excellent choice," Kendall smiled. "Sir?" Kendall took Sharon's menu, as the entrée and its starch and vegetable were already detailed on the description. Andy handed his menu as he ordered.

"Beet salad for me," he gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

"I'll put these in and check on your cheese tray," she told them. Andy sat back slightly and crossed his arms as he looked around the room again. He turned to her when she started to speak again.

"I didn't have it in for you at work, Andy," she sighed. "I was doing my job, just as I do each and every day."

"Okay," he shrugged it off, "but, you aren't making any friends."

"My job isn't exactly about making friends," Sharon said, rather crisply as she tried to defend herself. "I investigate incidents, and when incidents involve fellow officers, as my job usually does, I have to investigate. I treat everyone the same and do my job."

"Maybe we should discuss something different, or even," he gestured with his hands, "nothing at all."

"You have mentioned your kids a few times," she continued with the discussion. "Why don't you tell me about them? I don't know much about your family."

"Well, that would be true for both of us then," he sighed and shook his head. "Two kids, both out of college, and they hate me. My family hates me, which seems to be a running theme. Look, I'm not looking for sympathy, but my story isn't exciting. I'm just a drunk whose family ran, and even though I've been sober for a long time, they have no interest in spending time with me. My sister puts up with me, and we get along well most of the time. She's not afraid to tell me off, though. She's a strong lady, and if I'm screwing up, she points it out. My life was falling apart in California, which is why I came here. I have no interest to go back there, but I had hopes of building a life here. So far, that's off to a rocky start too."

"I see," Sharon nodded, and while many would have taken Andy's harsh and dismissive tone as a sign he was horrible company, she continued to talk in hopes he'd shake the bad mood. "I've decided life is about choices," she stated and nodded. "I choose to live my life for me now. For a long time, I lived it for my ex-husband, for my kids. I did what needed to be done then, and now that I've raised my kids and cut ties to my lousy ex, I'm choosing to live my own life and be happy."

"How's, that working?" Andy snapped as he crossed his arms. "You happy? You don't look it, if I do say so."

She nodded in agreement, "I want to be. I didn't say the decision was easy or one that happened overnight."

They were interrupted again as their cheese tray was delivered. Once they had a chance to eye it, Andy nodded to her, "Help yourself."

"Aren't you going to try anything?" Sharon asked in surprise.

He shrugged, "I'm not that hungry, and I'm wary of any cheese I can't pronounce the name."

Sharon smiled and nodded. She started to sample the cheeses as he watched. After she'd tried three, she pointed to the one in the middle. "I think you will like that one."

He frowned, "No offense, Captain," and when she eyed him, he sighed and corrected himself, "Sharon, but how would you know what I might like?"

Sharon frowned to mimic his, "Well, I was trying to be kind. The one in the middle is mild, and I think it's the best tasting one. With that, I wanted to recommend it to you. Take the recommendation for what it's worth."

He almost sat back in surprise. He knew he was being gruff, almost giving her a hard time and for no reason, other than she had irritated him to no end in LA. So far, he was aware she'd tried to be kind and interesting, but that, to him, didn't make up fo years of chastising him for his work conduct.

"Fine, I'll try it," she said crisply and reached over to sample the cheese she'd pointed out to him. He took a bite and refrained from groaning. It was good; actually, it was delicious, and he knew she had been right about recommending it.

"I told you," she said, and as he looked to her, he found her eyes shining, almost as if she was happy with her endeavor.

"What is that?" Andy asked after he finished chewing. "It's good."

"Not sure," Sharon shook her head. "We'll have to ask."

"That, I would eat again," he nodded, the tension seeming to have broken for the moment. He changed topics, "So, are you going to get to spend time with Emily?"

"It's not looking good," she sighed. "I am here tomorrow and then head home the morning after that."

He nodded, "Sorry to hear that. I guess you will just have a day to relax tomorrow, find something to do. It's a big city, at least."

"I suppose," she nodded. "Tomorrow is my birthday, and I had hoped to see Emily more. She was going to see if she could at least get me a ticket to tomorrow's show. With it being a newer production, it is already sold out."

Andy sighed after she mentioned her birthday. She had to go there, to mention something personal. Now, it was going to be even harder to stay irritated at her. It was almost as if mentioning she had a birthday made her more human. This dinner was a bad idea; he didn't need to humanize Raydor anymore.

"Happy Birthday," he said quietly. He knew his behavior wasn't the best, and the least he could do, even for someone who irritated him, was to be polite about a special day. He knew well; over the years, he'd had many forgotten birthdays from family and friends.

"Thank you," she said as she wiped the corner of her mouth. She shrugged, "It's just another day."

"You don't have to put up defenses for me," he shrugged. "I get it. Remember, I told you that my family has practically disowned me. I've spent many birthdays alone. Provenza's a great friend, but there were years I was distant from everyone. So, I do get that feeling, the feeling of being alone."

She rolled her eyes, which he thought was a defensive mechanism to keep from crying, "It's not even that I will be alone. Emily just has to work all day. I had this great plan for us to shop and eat together. I'll still see her, but for once, I just wanted to have a carefree day. It's silly, but I'll be fine."

"Well, I can stop being a jerk, at least for tonight," he admitted, and when she looked to him with surprise, he shrugged. He shook his head at her, "Come on-you know I have had a chip on my shoulder and have been a jerk."

Once again, they were interrupted when their meals were served. They were both silent as they watched the server deliver the food. Andy couldn't even remember if he'd said anything to the server, but she nodded and disappeared. He looked to Sharon's plate.

"Filet looks good," he nodded.

She eyed him, "I'm not sure if that's a compliment coming from a vegetarian."

"I used to eat meat," he admitted. "Better for my health right now if I don't."

Sharon simply nodded and looked to her plate. She then looked to Andy's as he started to move around vegetables, trying to decide where to start. She decided to ask, "Do you have a lot of health issues, I mean," she started to get red, "you mentioned being a vegetarian, so are you okay?"

He nodded as he ate, "Yeah, just need to do what I can. All the years of drinking took a toll on me. I'm trying to be as healthy as possible. I eat fish and sometimes turkey," he shrugged, "but otherwise, I'm trying to stay away from meat. Nothing serious."

Sharon nodded as she hummed after taking a bite. He looked to her, and she shook her head, "Sorry, this is delicious," she nodded to her plate. He nodded again.

"So, how much longer are you going to keep working there in the LAPD?" Andy looked to her. He figured he might as well find something interesting to discuss, and certainly, Provenza would be glad to know the answer to this question.

"Well," she finished chewing, "I'm not sure. I enjoy what I do. I don't have another job waiting for me or really anything I'd like to pursue. I'm interested in climbing the ranks, maybe to a commander slot or higher," she shrugged. "I have raised my kids, and I still hope to have a number of years left. I have nothing else going on, so I don't really have an answer, only to say I don't know."

Andy nodded, "Fair enough."

"I don't see myself doing what you did," she told him and then corrected herself slightly, "not that there was anything wrong with it, but it was drastic."

"Yeah, well, I told you I didn't have anything left. I'm starting over here, hoping to find the missing piece, and so far, it's working fine. Hey," he flashed his smile at her, "at least I don't have to see my ex-wife all the time. As large as LA was, I ran into her everywhere, but when it came time for family events, she wouldn't tell me anything."

"At least you were interested," Sharon pointed out to him, and he looked to her with curiosity. "Some ex-husbands run for the hills and show no interest. I know something about that."

Andy looked up from his salad to see the sadness in her eyes. She met his gaze, and he gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. I knew Jack, back in the drinking days, and no one deserves that."

"Hmm, coming from you, thank you," she nodded. "I know you despise me, and thank you for this," she nodded to the setting. "I appreciate it, and even I can admit you impress me."

"How is everything?" Andy jerked his head up, and he noted Sharon did the same. Both were surprised by the interruption, as neither noticed Zach had walked up to the table.

"Absolutely delicious," Sharon smiled. "The filet paired with this wine," she nodded to her almost empty glass, "wonderful."

"Fantastic," he clasped his hands together and looked to Andy, "and, what about you, Sir?"

"It's Andy," he nodded. "This is a great salad. Nice atmosphere. Tell me," he looked to him and then quickly to Sharon as if to tell her he was going to get her some information, "where are you from? How did you end up here?"

"I'm originally from New Hampshire. I went to college there at UNH, degree in business. I moved here for a job. That company ended up folding back a couple years ago, and I sort of fell into a restaurant job. Anyway, my buddy, the chef, we started talking about a restaurant years ago, and combining his culinary skills with my business skills," he shrugged and continued, "we are hopeful."

"Well, it's fantastic. The setting is cozy, just lovely," Sharon smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. I hope Emily will be able to come and eat here soon. I'm sorry things didn't work out, but she did tell me your birthday is tomorrow," Zack smiled at her. He then looked to Andy, who just sat back and crossed his arms. He wanted to make it clear that yes, he was here eating, but that he wasn't WITH Sharon. Sharon just rolled her eyes slightly at Zach. "The chef does do some pastry work, and he made you a small cake. You can thank Emily, as she has met him too. She and I talked about it, and it's ready when you are done eating."

Sharon's eyes grew wide, and she started to tear up. She looked away, and Andy jumped in right away, surprised to see her emotional, "Zach, give her a minute," he patted him on the back. "I'm sure she'd love to have maybe a small piece," he tried to get her approval for speaking for her, "and then take the reset home to share with Emily."

Sharon cleared her throat and looked up, now composed enough to nod, "Yes, please," and she looked to Andy, "I hope you will join me for a piece of cake?"

Andy groaned slightly at the idea of sharing now a birthday dessert with her. He reluctantly nodded and turned to Zach, "Two small pieces will be fine."

Zach smiled, nodded, and he disappeared. Sharon looked at Andy, and when he caught her looking, he eyed her. She nodded, "Thank you for coming, for getting a read on things with me."

"Sure," he nodded too and put his fork across his plate to indicate he was done eating. "He seems like a decent guy. I promise I'll keep an eye on things for you. If I notice anything, I'll keep you posted."

"I really appreciate that," she smiled warmly at him. "Emily doesn't say much. She's dated, but she's been burned in the past. I don't know his intentions, but I just worry."

Andy nodded and decided to ask something that had been nagging him, "Can I ask you why you always seemed to flag my jacket when I was at work? Anything at all, and I ended up in your office. You have a full staff, and yet, anything at all, I was always summoned to your office."

Sharon just looked at him, no expression on her face, "No one else in my office wanted to deal with your temper."

Andy rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I'm not that bad."

"Yes," Sharon nodded, "you can be. I seem to have a way to handle you, that even you can't disagree with that. You go off in an instant about issues, and I am used to it. None of my staff needs to be subjected to that."

"If I'm so bad, why not fire me?" Andy asked. "I'm sure you could have found reason."

Sharon pursed her lips, "You never broke the law. I know, and you know that deep down you are a good cop. You aren't crooked, and you mean well, even if you lose your temper with those trying to help you."

"Help me!" Andy exclaimed and lowered his voice. "You were never trying to help me."

Sharon hummed, and she shook her head, "I know you think you exonerated yourself from every claim. Yes, you were innocent, but I was always the one who had to reach that determination, at least in a legal sense for the department. Andy, each investigation, I was the one who researched to find the truth. I have always believed in you, even if it meant I had to investigate you."

Andy let that hang a moment, and once again, they were interrupted by Zach bringing the small cake to the table. He had a single candle in the middle of the small cake, and the cake, was decorated with a white buttercream frosting and a string of small purple flowers along the base of it. It was a small circular cake. Sharon eyed Zach, "No singing, please."

He laughed, "Emily told me you would say that." He lit the candle, and Andy watched her blow it out. Zach then spent a couple minutes giving each of them a piece of cake before taking the cake to the back to box it up. The two were silent as they took their first bites.

"Wow, this is good," Andy nodded and finally spoke. "Zach's buddy is a good cook."

"I'd like to thank him," Sharon nodded. "No one has made a big deal about my birthday for a long time. I mean," she sighed, "the kids call and send something, but this is nice. I haven't had a cake in ages."

Andy looked up and made eye contact with Zach as he walked back to the table, the cake boxed to go home, "Zach, is your buddy around? The food was great, and she'd like to thank him for the cake. Thank you as well," Andy nodded, "for everything."

"You're welcome," he told them both. "I'm so glad you could come. Come back anytime," he looked to each of them. "It would be a pleasure to have you again. As for Bruce," he nodded toward the kitchen, "I'll have him pop out here."

Sharon watched Zach walk away, and she looked to Andy. She let out a long breath, "Thank you for coming to dinner, for eating with me, and for helping to celebrate my birthday. I realize you probably want to be anywhere but here."

"Well, I," he sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're welcome," he said instead.

"See," she gestured to their finished meals, "we survived a meal together. Now, you don't have to work to avoid me when I visit Emily in the future."

"I don't avoid you," Andy said, and when he caught her gaze, he frowned. "Fine," he raised his arms in defense. "You keep popping up everywhere."

She shrugged, "My daughter lives here, and when she started telling me all about Andy helping her, I had to see for myself. Thank you. You have pleasantly surprised me, but as I said earlier, I know you aren't a bad cop or a bad guy. I may have misjudged the dating situation with Emily, and again, I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah," he gestured with a finger toward her, "why is that? Why did you jump to the conclusion I wanted to date her? I know my reputation at work was that I was some playboy, but really, Emily?"

She sighed, "You and Provenza always seemed to get involved in something stupid. I was there, remember," she frowned, "I was at the office, even on a different floor. I heard about the flight attendants and just your overall reputation. Even here," she gestured to the air, "I saw you with that young woman and your new car. You like to chase women."

"Okay," he shrugged, "not Emily, though," he told her.

"I realize that," she nodded to him. "I'm sorry, again."

"I'm only chasing women to find one. Ultimately, I want to be happy again," he told her.

She gave him a look, "You think it will be with one of the ones you've been chasing? You so have a type."

"Yeah, well, who doesn't?" Andy rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sharon looked down. "I didn't invite you here to give you some lecture. I sound like my mother," she groaned. "Even my own mother continues to lecture me, telling me not to ever get involved with another lawyer, as if that was Jack's major flaw or problem." She chuckled, and that seemed to break the ice. Andy chuckled too.

"Can't say I don't agree with your mother," Andy said. "Most lawyers I know are pretty sleazy."

"Hmm, well, no argument here," Sharon smiled. "I will again say, most cops are genuinely good at heart, even you, Andy. I promise I had no ulterior motives back when I had to constantly investigate you."

"On that note," Andy looked to her and the box, "are you ready to go? I'm sure they want to get someone else seated here."

"Sure," Sharon nodded. "I won't keep you. Go ahead, and I'll tell Zach we are leaving. You've done enough, so please," she waved to him, "go and enjoy your evening."

"I can't let you walk home alone," Andy frowned. "Look, I know you are capable, but I'd feel weird."

Sharon shook her head, "Nonsense," she told him. "Besides, I'm going to catch Emily as she finishes her performance."Sharon checked her watch and nodded, "She should be done soon, and then maybe we can go home and have more of this cake. I do love cake."

"You're sure?" Andy said. Sharon nodded, and he nodded back to her, "Okay, well, then I guess I'll get going. Thank you for this," he nodded to dinner. "I'm sorry about your plans, but I hope you have a good birthday. Listening to you talk about being alone for your birthday, I get it," he shrugged. "I really do. I usually just go to a baseball game, sometimes Provenza comes too. This year, maybe Ang and I will do something."

Sharon smiled, "I hope you can enjoy your day too. When is your birthday? Baseball, you mentioned," she acknowledged, "so, I know it's during baseball season."

"It's in two weeks," he shrugged. "Looks like we share the same birthday month."

"Well, a happy early one to you," Sharon smiled. "You take care, and I'm sure I'll run into you on future trips here."

"And, when would that be?" Andy eyed her and gestured, "I need to know when my stalker will return."

Sharon laughed, and she covered her mouth, "I hope next month. My son isn't as excited about his mom visiting right now," she shrugged, "only because he's in his 20's and enjoying his friends. I've been visiting Emily more, so hopefully soon if I can work out things at work."

"Well, safe travels, he nodded to her. "Enjoy your evening, Sharon," he said, and with that, he turned and left the restaurant. He'd survived and now, he could finally relax enough to enjoy his weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

"Why did you offer to drive me to the airport?" she asked, and Andy snapped his head out of the almost trance he was in as he drove. It was early Sunday morning, and while the last thing he wanted to do was to drive Raydor to the airport, here he was. Now, after a few minutes of silence, she'd asked the million-dollar question. He turned to find her studying him, her eyes, going up and down, looking at him, waiting for an answer. She was dressed for travel, at least where comfort and style seem to meet, in his opinion. She had on black pants, black flats, a simple long sleeve green shirt, and she had a lightweight tan sweater in her lap. They'd been in the car awhile now, almost an hour, and the two had managed a few civil conversations before slipping into a comfortable silence.

He sighed and turned to her briefly, careful not to take his eyes off the road too long. He shrugged and answered, "Honestly, because I'm not going to try and come up with some story, my sister told me to do it."

She raised a single eyebrow, giving him the look, yes, that look. Andy knew it well; he'd seen it at work more times than he could count over the years from her. Sure, she oversaw FID, but their paths had crossed many, many times, and usually, at some point in their interaction, he got the look-the same one he was getting right now. "Your sister told you to do it? That's your excuse? You sound like you are five."

Andy shrugged slightly as he glanced at her. He found her still staring back at him, and he sighed as he answered, "Look, I'm trying to be nice, to do something nice. My sister called me the other night after I got home from that dinner with you. I explained what was going on, and she started asking questions, crazy ones, like if I was into you, or if there was more to that dinner than just what I'd told her. Anyway," he gestured with his hand, not looking at Sharon as he focused on the road, "I explained that we were just checking out this restaurant and the guy for Emily, and it came up that your birthday was the next day. She asked if you and Emily had plans for your birthday. I told her you didn't because of Emily's show and that you were flying home the next morning, today," he specified as if it was in question. "So, she told me I should get my head out of my-well," he flashed a grin toward Sharon and saw she was sitting there, arms crossed and not amused, "let's just say she told me to offer to take you to the airport, to be a decent human being. I have a car, you need a ride, and I can be nice. So, it's my birthday gesture," he nodded to her. "Sorry, I didn't greet you with a cake," he said in his sarcastic tone.

Sharon just shook her head. He glanced toward her and caught her doing that as she shifted to face forward in the car again. She still had her arms crossed, and she said quietly, "It wasn't necessary, but thank you."

"You're welcome," he told her. "I'm not even going to charge you for the ride, you know, like a taxi," he grinned.

Sher turned her head slightly and gave him another look. He quickly dropped the smile, and he shrugged at her. She shook her head again, "I do appreciate the ride, and yes, I realize it's putting you out. I can pay. I would have paid for a taxi."

"No, I wasn't suggesting that," he said and sighed. "I just," he gestured with his hand, "anyway, how was your birthday?" Andy decided it was better to change the subject now, and the last thing he wanted to do was argue with Raydor on the drive to the airport. Ang had told him to take her to the airport; that wasn't a lie at all. It hadn't even occurred to him to do that, and he was still a little irritated she'd nagged him to do that. His mind drifted back to the conversation with Ang. He'd gotten home from dinner and was looking forward to relaxing, but Ang had called him to see what he was doing for the evening. After explaining his rather odd dinner plans, she'd started in on him.

 _"So, are you into her, Emily's mom?" Ang asked. "Please tell me you didn't put the moves on her too."_

 _"No! Are you kidding? I barely tolerated her at dinner. I couldn't stand her in LA, and there's no way I want to spend more time with her here now. It's bad enough I got roped into this dinner. I did it to help watch out for Emily. You and I both like her a lot, so this was for her. I didn't realize I was going to get Raydor's sad story too," he exclaimed._

 _"Sad story? What do you mean by that? I thought you knew her from work?" Ang asked._

 _"Yeah, I do, and I know all about her, how irritating she is. No, I meant that we're sitting there eating, and I just casually ask if she's going to spend the day with Emily tomorrow, and she almost breaks down on me, telling me it's her birthday. Emily now has to work, and she's not sure if she'll get to see her at all, but she has spent a lot of birthdays alone and just had hoped to see her daughter on her birthday this year," he sighed._

 _"Oh, that's rough," Ang admitted. "You and I both know what that's like. So, what is she doing for her birthday in the city?"_

 _"Beats me! I didn't want to go down that road any further. Her birthday," he sighed. "It makes it worse she flies back to LA early Sunday morning, so really, yeah, if she doesn't see Emily tomorrow, that's it for this trip."_

 _"You should do something nice for her," Ang tells him and continues, "really, you should."_

 _"Nice? I just did! I had dinner with her to check out this guy Emily likes. That was the something nice," he told her. "Look, we weren't friends before, barely acquaintances. She always busted me for anything and everything at work."_

 _"I'm sure you had it coming. You were never suspended without pay or anything from work, so it couldn't be that bad," she pointed out to Andy._

 _"Are you on her side? I'm your brother!" Andy exclaimed, now clearly irritated._

 _"No, I'm not taking sides. There are no sides to take. I'm just commenting that you and I both know what it's like to be alone, especially on a birthday or other important day. That's rough. She even made the effort to come and spend her birthday with her daughter, and that was ruined. Your birthday is coming up soon, so how would you feel if I did nothing, the kids didn't call, and your day was basically a disaster?"_

 _"Well, I don't-well, we are going to do something," Andy told her._

 _"She thought so too, Sharon, you said? Apparently, Sharon thought she was going to spend the day with her daughter. Try that-how would you feel if my work plans changed, and suddenly, your birthday plans were changed. It wouldn't be fun. I feel for her, so since I don't know her, but you do, I think you should do something nice."_

 _"Like I said, I did. I went to this dinner with her. Look, if you are trying to suggest I spend her birthday with her, no way, not happening," Andy shook his head as he sat on his couch and continued to speak to his sister on the phone. "Ang, I really don't want to get involved. Look, I'm sorry her plans fell through, but I did more than I think most people would do."_

 _"You could offer to take her to the airport on Sunday," Ang told him. "Look, that's a decent thing to do. It's not forcing you to spend the day with her, but it's doing something kind. Mom and Dad raised us to be kind. I give you that, that you are kind with Emily, but you need to do this. You worked with her! Be a nice guy. Don't give her ammunition to think you're the jerk from work she remembers," Ang told him._

 _"Give her a ride? Why do you jump to that?" Andy groaned._

 _"You have a car. I'm guessing Emily does not, and we both know that ride to the airport is long and expensive. Just do it. That early, I'm sure she'd take a cab, and that's something you can do. Besides, if you drop her off, you can come by here, and I'll even make us breakfast."_

 _"Let me get this straight-you're resorting to bribery now?" Andy asked._

 _"If that's what it takes for you to do something nice for a former co-worker. You said it yourself that you like Emily; we both like her. She'd be really happy to hear someone took good care of her mom. She was kind enough to get us those ballet tickets, so return the favor, not that you should be keeping score. Just be nice," she told him._

 _"What if she doesn't take me up on the offer?" Andy asked._

 _"She will," Ang told him. "You'll convince her to take you up on the offer. You'll do that because you really want to come and have breakfast with me. I was going to make blueberry pancakes."_

 _"I can make those too," he told her._

 _"You can make a cup of coffee, but you don't most days. Instead, you go to the coffee shop, the same shop you see Emily all the time. Do this for Emily. She'll be thrilled you took care of her mom," she told him. "That's also why I know you'll be here for breakfast. You can make pancakes, but I can't think of the last time you really cooked."_

 _"Fine," Andy said gruffly. "I'll see if she wants a ride."_

 _"Don't see, but instead convince," Ang told him._

 _"You sound like Mom," he smirked._

 _"Someone needs to keep you in shape. Find out the timing, and then send me a text so I can have breakfast ready Sunday when you get here," she told him. "You could even go to Mass with me."_

 _"What?" Andy said up and exclaimed. "Mass!"_

 _"Yes, you know, that church service you haven't attended regularly for years? You can go with me. It will be good for you," Ang instructed._

 _"You call me, and out of that conversation, I now have to take Raydor to the airport and you to church?" Andy whined._

 _"That's why you are a great brother. You don't have any better offers; in fact, you have no other offers, so yes, that's your Sunday. You've been stuck in your funk chasing women, so maybe it's time to think of others and do something to better yourself. Now, I'm going to go to bed, but I'll talk to you this weekend. No excuses-take her to the airport. Bye," she said and hung up._

"Andy?" Sharon called to him, and he snapped out of his memory. He turned slightly to her, and he found her pursing her lips and wondering what he was doing.

"Sorry," he shook his head, "but, ahh, did you say something?"

"Oh," she gave a small shrug, as her eyes studied him again, "I just asked if you had plans for the day. I really appreciate you getting up early to take me to the airport on your day off from work."

"Yeah, umm, well, I know you had a rough visit. After I drop you off, I'm going to stop by my sister's place, Ang," he clarified. "She's making me breakfast, and then, I'm taking her to Mass. I'm sure she'll have a list of other things for me to do today," he rolled his eye and shook his head.

Sharon smiled at that, even though Andy wasn't really trying to be funny, "I didn't know you were Catholic."

"Were, am," he shrugged. "I haven't been in awhile, but my sister asked me to go."

"Sounds like she has a great pull on you," she nodded and continued, "for getting you to drive me to the airport. I'm Catholic myself."

"Look," he gestured, ignoring her comment, "that didn't come out right. Yes, she asked me to do that, to be nice, but I didn't mean it to sound like it was a terrible idea."

Sharon just nodded, "So, you were going to ask me anyway?"

He turned to her and frowned, "Can we just agree that I'm trying to be kind, and that while it wasn't on my list of things to do, I'm fine doing it."

"I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I'm not trying to badger you with this issue. Honestly, I am surprised you were so honest about your intentions, or lack of intentions," she admitted. "It is refreshing to have honesty."

He frowned, "I've never lied to you, Captain. Even if you didn't want to hear something, I never lied. I've always been honest."

"Oh, no, no," she held up her hands in defense. "I didn't mean you, Andy," she clarified. "Yes, even in the dumbest of circumstances in my office, you were always honest. I just meant that in life, very few people are brutally honest, and it's somewhat refreshing. Thank you," she gave him a small smile.

"Ahh, thanks," he glanced to her, not sure if that was the appropriate response. "So, back to your flight," he nodded to her ticket sitting on her lap, "everything on time?"

"Yes, appears that way," she nodded too. "This flight has a connection in Denver. I often have a direct flight, but not today. I don't get into LA until dinner tonight because of it. Long weekend," she sighed.

"Sorry it wasn't a better one," he added.

"It wasn't a complete disaster," she told him. "I did get out of LA. I did see Emily, even if for a brief visit. I did get to meet this mystery guy of hers, and I did enjoy the dinner we had, the food mostly," she winked at him when he glanced her way. Andy looked at her, almost surprised, to hear her make a joke.

"Maybe you two will have more time together your next visit. Wait," he paused and looked at her, "when is it? I almost need an alert to be on the lookout for you. We can be civil, but just a forewarning when you've flown into town would be nice," he told her.

"I'm not sure yet," she told him. "I have so many vacation days I never used over the years. They are really mounting, and with work being so stressful, I'm trying to take them. I hope to come back soon, but when that is, I'm not sure. My son, Ricky, lives in the San Francisco area, and he's not nearly as excited for me to visit. It's just an age thing," she waved off at Andy. "We get along great, but he'd just assume hang out with his friends."

"I get that," Andy said and jerked the car quickly. "Oh, don't want to miss the exit." Sharon looked up and saw that they were almost to the airport. She started to collect her things.

"I do appreciate the ride. It saved me on a cab, not to mention an awkward conversation with a cab driver," she chuckled.

Andy raised an eyebrow at her, "So, this conversation is better?"

"For me, yes," Sharon nodded. "I think we can certainly be civil, maybe even friends?"

Andy eyed her as he changed lanes, "I'm not sure we need to go that far, but I do promise to keep an eye on Emily."

Sharon hummed and nodded her appreciation. The two were quiet while Andy maneuvered through the airport entrance and focused on getting Sharon to the right spot. She watched too, and after several minutes, he pulled up to the curb for her. She turned to him before she got out of the car, "I know you didn't like me when we had to work together. I didn't particularly like you, at least your hot-headed temper when it was directed at me. You're retired, and while we don't have to be best friends, I was hoping that we could at least be friends so that when I visit, you don't feel the need to hide from me."

Andy sighed and dropped his head. Sharon started to open her door, and he finally spoke, "We're just different," he told her. "You have your way, and I have mine. I will keep an eye on Emily, and I'll let you know if I see that guy with her, like if they start dating or whatever. Today, yeah, sure, my sister told me to be a nice guy. I wasn't sitting home thinking of ways to help you, but I can admit that I'm glad I dropped you off at the airport."

Sharon nodded and then she glanced to him, "You're just saying that because you know I'm officially leaving New York."

Andy chuckled at that, and he started to laugh even more as he gave a single shoulder shrug. He caught her gaze again, "Have a safe trip home."

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "Thank you for the ride, or really, please tell your sister I said thank you. I know Emily mentioned how much she liked your sister when she met her."

"She's great, just bossy," Andy added. "Ahh, let me grab your bag," he said as he undid his seatbelt and opened his door. Sharon got out of the car too and collected her carry-on bag as he pulled her bag from the trunk. She eyed his car.

"You really are into the bachelor look with this," she nodded to the car.

He shrugged, "I wanted a brand new, cool-looking car. I've always wanted it, and it's better than the junk I was driving in LA."

"It is quite the car," she nodded. "Let me make sure I didn't leave anything," and she bent down to check in the car. She stood up again, holding a tube of lipstick. "This isn't mine," she handed it to Andy and pursed her lips. "I suppose this belongs to one of your many lady friends?"

"Oh, right," he took it from her and sighed. "Yeah, well none of my lady friends have been around long enough to even see who might own this. Thanks," he told her.

Sharon shrugged and grabbed her bags. She looked to Andy again, "A car isn't necessary to attract the right woman, just some friendly advice. Sure, it's nice to see when a date has a nice car, but it's not a prerequisite. If it is for the women you've been dating, may I give some friendly advice and suggest you look elsewhere?"

"Thanks," he nodded. "Noted, and again, you sound like my sister. Well, you don't want to miss your flight."

"Bye, Andy," she said. "Thank you again for the ride; I do appreciate it. I'll have to think of a way to repay you," and with that, she turned to walk away from him.

"No, no," he raised his hand in defeat, "no repayment necessary," but he sighed when she was already steps from him to not hear what he'd said. Great, just great. Raydor thought she owed him, AGAIN. He watched her walk into the building, noting she didn't turn back to him, and then he walked to his door and climbed in the car. As he started to pull away, he sighed, thinking about how he still hadn't called Provenza to tell him about the crazy Raydor encounter he'd had the last few days. Provenza wouldn't believe it. He'd call the old guy after his pancake breakfast and morning in church with Ang. What a day, and it wasn't even 8:00 in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, Provenza," Andy grinned into his phone as he sat down at the picnic table with his lunch. "What's going on with you? Great timing as I just sat down to lunch."

"Flynn, I called to ask you the same thing! What's going on with you? I was just enjoying my morning when suddenly, I was summoned to Raydor's office! Raydor, Flynn!"

"What did you do wrong now?" Andy asked as he got settled at the table. He'd just bought his lunch, a veggie wrap with a cup of fruit, and he was looking forward to enjoying the spring day. The weather was finally changing, and he was enjoying it, the first warm day he'd seen in awhile. He opened his wrapped sandwich and turned his attention to Provenza. "Never a good morning to end up in Raydor's office," he chuckled. Raydor. Andy had just seen her, just over 24 hours ago when he'd driven her to the airport. He'd planned to call Provenza for a few days now to discuss that same person, but his weekend had slipped by quickly. After dropping off Raydor at the airport, he'd driven over to Ang's house to have breakfast with her and go to Mass. Because she lived in the old neighborhood, the one in which he and Ang had grown up together, Andy ended up talking and reminiscing with people after Mass, which then turned into spending the afternoon with Ang. He finally made it home, well after 8:00 PM, over 12 hours after starting his day. After that long day and long weekend, really, he hadn't had the energy to call Provenza.

"Apparently, I did nothing wrong, but something right!" Provenza exclaimed. Andy paused to figure out what Provenza was saying. "I guess she didn't know until her trip this last week that we'd fixed the ballerina's door for her. Raydor called me into her office to thank me, and she even had a gift for me, from Emily! Now, you and I both know she bought it and because she's so stuck on professional conduct, she wouldn't say she'd bought it, but yes, she gave me three dozen doughnuts and had a large portable carafe of coffee for the team! That's no secret around here, that I like doughnuts," Provenza huffed, "but, still! Raydor was actually pleasant!"

"Wait, what?" Andy asked as he chewed his sandwich. "She did that?"

"Yes! Can you believe it?" Provenza asked.

"I can," Andy nodded. "I've been meaning to call you, but I had a very similar encounter. She sent doughnuts and pastries to my work too. Unbelievable, right?"

"The team and the chief-they are all walking around asking what I did. I told them the story, that you live near the captain's daughter, and we got stuck helping her. I even told the team that she's completely unlike her mother and is sweet and charming. They couldn't believe it, all of it. Oh, the team said to say hi to you because I told them I was stepping out to call you. So, she did the same at your work?"

"Yeah, last week," Andy said. "I got there, and she'd sent over all this food. She got it from the coffee shop there in my neighborhood, the one we ate at during your visit."

"Yeah, I remember the place," Provenza said. "So, she didn't bring it by herself? That's where you lucked out because I was summoned to her office for all our office goodies."

"No, and that left me to call her to thank her," Andy said. "You won't believe the rest of this, Provenza."

"Oh, please don't tell me she's now your BFF! Flynn, what did you do?" Provenza sighed.

"Nothing! I did nothing! Okay," he ran his hand through his hair, "I may have given her a ride to the airport yesterday."

"You helped send her my way! Flynn! How did you happen to give her a ride? She didn't fall into your car, did she? Did you pick her up on the corner? Were you so desperate for a date, she was the last woman in New York? How did you happen to take her to the airport?" Provenza paused, clearly irritated, and Andy raised his hand, not that Provenza could see it.

"Would you let me talk? I was telling Ang about having dinner with her-" Andy started to explain.

"Dinner! Flynn, you're an idiot!" Provenza yelled. "Start from the beginning. Why am I just hearing about this-dinner and airport? Oh, PLEASE tell me she didn't go home with you. I will fly there today and haul you to a psych ward if that's the case."

"Oh, stop! You aren't even letting me talk. So, in a nutshell, I called to thank her for the food. That was to be the end of it. It was, at least until I ran into her in the coffee shop again. I swear she's stalking that place. So, I was trying to be polite, especially after I'd spoken to her the day before about the pastries. I said morning to her, and then, I basically end up getting her sob story. Emily was called into work, ruining their plans for the next two days, and in all that, she tells me she has to go to this restaurant opening. The manager of the place is a guy Emily likes and is dating or might be dating. She didn't want to back out of a free dinner, so she asked if I would go, simply to get a read on this guy. The two of us went to dinner, and it was fine. We got through the meal. Food was great, but you know," Andy shrugged, "dinner with Raydor."

"Well, the only smart thing to come out of what you just said is you ate a free meal at a nice restaurant. I'm guessing it was a nice place, not that this guy is the manager of Burger King or something," Provenza grumbled.

Andy laughed, "Yeah, it's a nice place, almost like a wine bar."

"Raydor took you to a wine bar? Oh, that's it; she's trying to lure you to drink, to fall off the wagon. Flynn! She's out to get you!" he yelled.

"That's not it! She wasn't doing that at all. She even felt badly about it when it dawned on her that I was an alcoholic. Like I said, we got through dinner," Andy sighed.

"And? Like I said, you'd better warn me if she ended up in your bed because I just ate four of those doughnuts. I don't want to throw them all up day now, after I just enjoyed them, so Flynn, I'm warning you," Provenza threatened.

"Don't even go there! No! I didn't hook up with Raydor! Are you nuts? Don't answer that," Andy exclaimed. "No, so my sister called me later that night just to talk. I told her about my evening, and then she said I should do something nice for Raydor since it was her birthday."

"It was her birthday? You went to dinner with her on her birthday?" Provenza continued to yell.

"No! I mean, her birthday was the next day, the day after our dinner. That's why she was so upset; she and Emily had plans for her birthday. I tried to get out of it, my sister suggesting I do something nice, and then she basically ordered me to take Raydor to the airport in exchange for food. Provenza, she's bossy."

"Who, Raydor? I know that, you idiot!" Provenza exclaimed.

"No! Yes, I mean, my sister is bossy. I kinda had to listen to her, but now that you mention it, I'm surrounded by bossy women. Raydor was in town-bossy, and then Ang-bossy. See the predicament I was in, Provenza? I couldn't get out of it," Andy explained.

"I see you are an idiot, Flynn," Provenza sighed. "Let me get this straight-she sent you food, you called her, you ran into her, you went to dinner with her-right at her birthday, and you took her to the airport. That cover it?"

"Yeah, that's about it," Andy nodded.

"About it? I hope that IS it!" he yelled again.

"It is, okay? Oh, and she kept telling me to call her Sharon, and I about choked on that. She seems like a nice person, but I feel her image is tainted, you know? Like we both know her too well that she's never going to be anything but Captain Raydor to us," he sighed. "I don't know."

"Yeah, well, hard to forget the same Raydor who used to go rounds with you here at work. I still remember your artwork, the witch on her broomstick," Provenza chuckled.

"That's how she's in my phone!" Andy exclaimed. "I put her contact in as WWW for Wicked Witch of the West. I really didn't want to put Captain Raydor in as a contact, and I wasn't about to put Sharon. So, she really got you food too?"

"Team is eating it. Chief was mumbling something about it being poisoned, but you know the chief; she was the first in line for the sweets," he told Andy. Andy chuckled and nodded.

"No kidding, but I wondered the same. I can see the chief pushing people out of the way for a doughnut. Anyway, Raydor is back in LA, but I'm worried now because she believes she owes me for the ride to the airport. I kept telling her we were good, but she got out and said she'd think of a way to return the favor. I can't even get away from her here, almost 3,000 miles away," he sighed.

"Somehow, you, even at 3,000 miles away, managed to get me involved with Raydor and her dancing ballerina. I don't know how you did that, but I hope we don't get roped into anything more when I come visit for the Yankee game."

"You and me, both, Provenza," Andy nodded. "I even asked Raydor when she was visiting next, and she said she didn't know. I would really like to know if she's going to be lurking in the coffee shop."

"If I get wind of her skipping town, I'll let you know. Use your brain, Flynn, and please, keep your distance," Provenza warned Andy.

"That's all I've been trying to do. Raydor just keeps clawing her way into my life. Hey, I gotta go," Andy said glancing at his watch. I've got a meeting I can't miss."

"Keep in touch, Flynn," Provenza said and hung up the phone. Andy cleaned up his lunch and made his way back to work. Yes, even though Raydor had left town, he was still discussing her and almost worried about the way she'd pay him back for the ride. Why couldn't a ride, a nice gesture, be just that?

It was almost two weeks later when, the night before his birthday, Andy was collecting his mail from his box in the lobby area and came across a card addressed to him from LA. He didn't recognize the handwriting, but he figured it was a birthday card. He still had some friends out there, not to mention his kids. He stood in his lobby and opened the card to find it was from Raydor of all people. He groaned as he read the message, her "payback," so to speak, "Andy-I hope you have a lovely birthday. Thank you for spending time with me around my birthday and taking me to the airport. Here's just a small token of my thanks, and I hope you can enjoy your own birthday. -Sharon." Andy saw a folded piece of paper in the card, apparently something she'd written. He opened the paper, and he didn't find a handwritten note, but a computer printout. Tickets. He finished opening the paperwork, and he found a printout containing two tickets to a Yankees game. He shook his head and saw another handwritten note in the corner of the ticket paperwork, "I got these for you to use in May. I hope you aren't busy that evening, but if you are, the ticket office said they could exchange the tickets. Please take someone special and enjoy your evening."

Andy hung his head after reading that. Tickets. Had she really sent him baseball tickets for his birthday and as a thank you? All he had done was drive her to the airport. He might include the dinner too, since she'd asked him to help her with that, and in return, he'd been sent tickets? He now had two tickets in hand. Raydor really didn't understand simple gestures, and for the second time in less than a month, he pulled out his phone to thank her for the unnecessary gift.


	18. Chapter 18

Andy took a sip of his cranberry juice as he waited for her to answer the phone. He glanced to his coffee table where the ticket sat, the baseball tickets he'd been sent as a thank you, even possibly as part of his birthday present, after taking Raydor to the airport. Baseball tickets. It was completely unnecessary, not to mention the tickets were extravagant. They weren't the cheap seats either. No, Raydor had spent a decent amount on the tickets. She'd also bought two, encouraging him to take a friend.

"Captain Raydor," he heard as she answered, and even at that, hearing her being so professional, he sat up a little straighter on his couch before he reminded himself that he didn't work with her anymore.

"Captain, it's Andy. Andy Flynn," he corrected himself immediately. He'd decided to call her at work, specifically on her work phone. He'd debated on calling her on her cell, but that seemed more personal, and he'd been trying NOT to get too personal with her, so he'd opted to call her at work. He'd gotten her office number from the main directory, as it too, was one thing he'd chosen to forget and leave behind in LA.

"Andy?" he heard her say as she tried to place the personal call at work. "Is everything okay? Emily?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Andy said quickly as he realized he'd scared her. Here he was trying to maintain a professional balance, so to speak, and he'd scared her, thinking that something was wrong with Emily. "Everything is fine. I'm not calling about Emily. I'm calling to thank you for the tickets, but I realize it was a bad idea to call you at work and on your office phone."

"Oh," he heard her sigh and her voice soften. "I'm sorry, but you scared me. Whew, let me catch my breath."

"I realize that," he sighed and ran his hand over his face. "I promise that was not the intent. I messed up and should have just called your cell. I'm sorry."

"No apology needed," she said, and he could tell she was much more relaxed now. "Ahh, you're welcome. Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Oh, thank you. I appreciate it, but these tickets," he said and leaned forward to pick them up, even though she was on the phone, not there in person, "are extravagant. I can't accept them."

"You can, and you will," she chuckled. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, for Emily, so yes, you most certainly can accept them. I know you love baseball, and I took a chance getting them for Father's Day weekend here in just over a month, so I hope you are free and can go. I also thought that maybe, just maybe, one of your own children would come to see you for that weekend and could go with you."

"Oh, wow," Andy shook his head. She was a surprise. She'd thought of a lot, more than he had, about the tickets. They weren't even for a random date; she'd bought them with a purpose in mind. "That is really very kind of you, Captain."

"Sharon, please," she said.

"Right," he nodded. "Sharon," he said again, his voice almost strained, "thank you. It's a very kind gesture, but really, I wasn't looking for thanks. I'm not sure my kids will be visiting, but still, I will put the tickets to good use."

"Excellent. That's all I wanted," she told him. "I hope you have plans for your birthday."

"I do," he nodded. "My sister is taking me out to dinner tomorrow evening. My office said they were going to do something. We try to do a dessert for anyone's birthday, so it should be a nice day, nothing too crazy."

"Your kids?" Sharon asked. "Do you think you'll speak to your kids?"

"If they don't call me, I'm going to call them," he told her. "Yeah, I know it's my birthday, and really, they should call me, but my present to myself, regardless, is going to be to talk to them. So, I hope they will call, but before the day is out, I'll call them if need be."

"I like your persistence," she told him. "I hope you have a lovely day tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks. I haven't enjoyed a birthday in a few years. The tickets are a nice surprise. You really thought ahead enough to get me tickets for Father's Day?" Andy asked as he glanced at them again. He'd briefly looked at the date when he'd opened the ticket envelope, but it hadn't dawned on him that it was for a game on Father's Day.

"I did," Sharon told him. "I know that has to be a rough day for you. I've watched it be a hard day for my kids, year after year. It's been on my mind because I'm hoping to visit Emily over that weekend. She's usually in a funk because she'd like to have a normal relationship with her own father, but Jack wants nothing to do with that. As I've been thinking about visiting her and what that day is like from the child's perspective, I started to think about it from your perspective. While I cannot fully grasp that, I do feel for you and wish that your children wanted to have a better relationship with you. From the little you've told me, things are very strained, and I'm sorry about that. So, yes, the tickets are for all that, to thank you and encourage you to keep trying with your kids, even if they won't talk to you or visit you."

"Wow, umm, thanks, ahh, Sharon," he said. "You really do think through things."

She started to chuckle, "Yes, I've been told I think too much sometimes."

"Listen, I won't keep you, especially since you are still there at work. Did I hear you mention you were coming to visit Father's Day weekend?" Andy asked.

"I'm hoping to do that. I need to check on tickets and my schedule here. Seeing as it is still a month away, I think I can set my schedule for a visit," she explained. "I might even try to surprise Emily. We'll see about that, though."

"I'll pick you up," Andy offered, the words slipping out of his mouth before he even realized it. When he did, he sat back, wondering why he'd just offered to do that. "I'm not saying that to secure additional baseball tickets," he chuckled. "Let me clarify that, but I can pick you up at the airport, no payback needed. The way I see it, one ride equals one ticket. You sent me two tickets, so that's got to be good for at least another ride."

He could hear Sharon laugh slightly, and then she spoke, "That's really not necessary."

"Sending me tickets wasn't necessary, yet, you did that. Just send me the date and time you need a ride, and I'll deliver you to Emily," he told her. "Please."

"Well," she cleared her throat, "that would be very kind. Thank you. I don't have a ticket yet, but I will let you know when I do. Maybe you will be picking up your own children that weekend too."

"Maybe," Andy agreed. "The invitation for them to visit is always there, but I am doubtful they'll come. You'd think seeing their dad and aunt would be enough to entice them to visit, but things are that strained with us."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I applaud you for sticking with it, for not giving up on them" she said. "Oh, I need to go. I have a meeting scheduled to being in five minutes."

"Sure," he nodded. "I've taken enough of your time. Thanks again, Captain, I mean, Sharon," he shook his head.

"Certainly, and Andy, enjoy your birthday," she told him.

"Thanks. Have a good night," he told her.

The two hung up, and Andy sat back on his couch again. He picked up the tickets, the very thoughtful tickets. He'd go to the game, and he'd invite his kids to visit. Somehow, he didn't think either of the kids would come, but he'd try. If they didn't visit, he could take Ang to the game with him. Too bad it wasn't the same time as Provenza's scheduled visit, but Provenza wasn't coming until later in June. Raydor, Sharon, as she kept telling him to call her. At least he would have an idea when she was visiting Emily next so that she wouldn't surprise him. He'd pick her up at the airport; it seemed to be the least he could do at the offer of the tickets. Provenza wouldn't believe this now. Just when Andy thought things were settling down with Raydor, Sharon, here he was again offering to do something nice. Hey, Ang would be proud of him, at least.


	19. Chapter 19

He scanned the people waiting, and he kept driving. She would stick out to him; there was something about her he could always find her in a crowd, even here in New York. As he drove, his text message flashed, and he glanced down to see she had just written "#3" and sent it, which he figured meant that she was coming out of the third door. He continued to drive, and then he nodded as he saw her. She looked nice, good even, as she stood there in black dress pants with a deep purple top and a black suit jacket over it. Her jacket was short, not a long suit jacket, more of a modern cut, and he had to admit she looked classy and professional. He pulled the car to a stop, and he gave her a small smile and nod when their eyes met.

"You made it," he said as he stepped out of the car to move to the back. She was walking to the back to stow her suitcase, and she smiled brightly at him.

"Yes, I feel like the post office, that saying they have-about delivering the mail no matter what. No matter rain, nor sleet-that one," she chuckled and gestured with her hands. Andy chuckled quietly too as he took her bag to put it in the car. "Thank you. Oh, that weather. I was wondering if we'd even leave LA."

He nodded, and she moved to the passenger door, as he moved to get in the driver's seat. He'd wondered if they'd have some awkward greeting. Shaking hands seemed oddly formal and hugging or anything like that seemed way too personal. Either she'd thought about it too or just the simple idea that talking and stowing her bag was enough of a greeting kept things from getting awkward.

Once they were both in the car, he turned to her and waited for her to finish putting on her seatbelt. She looked at him when she finished buckling, "Hungry?"

"Oh, no," she waved at him. "I'm fine. I grabbed a pretzel in the airport when I landed. It's my guilty pleasure, hot pretzels, and with a busy airport like this, I was glad to see the pretzel stand was still open. I feel badly about dragging you out this late. I'm so sorry my plans were messed up today. That flight," she shook her head, "I wasn't even sure we'd leave LA. A two-and-a-half-hour delay wasn't part of the plans. Leave it to a freak rain mess in June to thwart my plans."

"Yeah, the dry season," he rolled his eyes. "Hopefully, the rain doesn't trigger mud slides and all that mess out there. June is usually pretty dry, but at least you made it. The wind and rain died down enough for flights to resume."

"Yes, and part of my travel problem was the incoming aircraft, I mean, waiting on my plane to get to LA. It was just a mess. I'm here now, and hopefully, I can spend some time with Emily," she told him. Andy nodded as he pulled into traffic. It was late, very late, and Sharon's day of travel had been a mess. She had been scheduled to leave LA at 11:45 AM local time. That was going to put her in right in the middle of the evening traffic in New York, not that anymore there was a good time to arrive. Traffic was pretty much bad all the time. She'd had problem after problem at the airport, all starting after she'd arrived for her flight. Her flight had finally left after 2:00 local time, and it was very late now in New York with the time change. Sharon had planned to surprise Emily at her show, but now, she was just going to have to surprise her at her apartment. Emily was wrapping up for the night; Sharon knew that based on the habits of her daughter, and now, at almost midnight, she was just glad to be here. Andy picking her up had been somewhat of a surprise. Yes, he'd told her he would when he'd spoken to her about the baseball tickets he'd received as a gift, but since then, he hadn't heard much from Sharon. She had sent him a text message three weeks ago telling him she had gotten her ticket and was going to surprise Emily for Father's Day, as she had hoped, and with that, he'd reminded her that he would pick her up at the airport. Now, here he was, and he could tell, once again, she was feeling that he'd gone above and beyond again to get her this late at night.

"So, you're into junk food, pretzels, to be exact," he prodded her.

She eyed him and shrugged, "There are worse things." They were quite for a few moments, and then she started to talk again, "I really want to thank you for coming here so late," she said almost immediately, as if she was reading his mind. He glanced her way as he continued to maneuver through traffic.

"Hey, it's not a problem," he shrugged. "Sorry your plans this evening were ruined. Are you going to see her show on this trip? I know you had planned to see it tonight, but will you get to see it at some point?"

"I hope so," she nodded. "I didn't want to ask too much to give away my plans, but I hope she's off at some point over the next few days, so we can spend some time together. If she's working, yes, I hope to see her production. I'll just have to figure it all out when I surprise her. I can't wait to see her!" Sharon exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. Andy glanced at her again and noted the sparkle in her eyes.

"You really are excited," he nodded.

"Of course," she grinned. "I have missed her so much. I just love spending time with Emily. Thank you again."

"If you are going to keep thanking me," he smirked, "I'll drop you here and let you call a cab. It's fine, really. Glad to thank you for the tickets you sent me."

"I didn't get the tickets to secure a ride," she told him.

"I know," he nodded. "How about we just agree we're good and don't have to keep thanking each other?"

"Agreed," she nodded. "So, tell me, are your kids going to visit anytime soon?"

"Nah," he sighed. "I did call and extend the offer for them to come. I told them I had baseball tickets, even tried the guilt trip that their aunt would love to see them, but no, they aren't coming. They keep using work as an excuse, but yeah, things aren't good."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sharon put her hands in her lap and frowned slightly. "Keep trying," she encouraged. "They will come around soon. I really think they will."

He sighed, "I don't know."

"I do hope you found someone to take to the game?" she asked, slightly teasing. "Is there a special lady in your life, a friend, or a co-worker?"

"Yes," he flashed her a grin. "I'm definitely taking a special lady. After I asked the kids and they turned me down, I decided to take someone who means a lot."

Sharon's eyes grew wide, as she listened. She tried to hide any surprise, but then she said, "That's great, Andy. I hope you both have a great time. Have you been seeing her long?"

"Feels like forever," he explained, and he quickly chuckled. "I'm taking my sister, Angela, Ang for short, to the game. I think I've told you about her. Emily's met her. I think she felt sorry for me having to spend Father's Day alone, so she's going."

"Oh, that's lovely," Sharon smiled brightly as they continued to drive and talk. "I hope you two enjoy the tickets. Emily really enjoyed meeting her and still talks of it. You should both go to one of her performances again soon."

"Maybe we will," he nodded. "I'll have to discuss it with Ang. I'm looking forward to the game."

"Good," Sharon grinned. "Ahh, how's work?"

"Decent," he nodded. "My other day supervisor, almost like an assistant manager, is due out on maternity leave at the end of the month. When that happens, I'll have to do some juggling and readjusting while she's gone. She's a recent promote to that spot, and she's been doing a great job. With her there, we have a lot more coverage, so it's not all falling on me. You'd think the campus is much quieter now with it being summer, but since it's New York, I find it's just as busy, almost more because the non-traditional students all seem to be taking classes during the summer. It's good, though," he shrugged. "It keeps me busy."

"That's good to hear," she nodded.

"How's work for you?" Andy glanced her way, not sure he wanted to really ask about the LAPD, but the two were being civil, and it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Stressful," she nodded. "It's been very stressful. I'm not sure if Lieutenant Provenza has told you, but I've been working with Major Crimes a lot lately. It's been a mess. Just when I seem to think I'm done with a situation, another one comes my way. They all seem to involve Major Crimes," she sighed. "I'm very glad for this break for a few days."

Andy nodded in sympathy, "Yeah, I don't miss the stress of the job. I mean, I have some things here and there with this job, but it's nothing like it was with the LAPD. Scheduling issues are my biggest headache, and I can deal with that. Juggling odd hours, not a problem right now, but I can say I don't miss the LAPD for that mess."

"Yes, it's almost an out-of-body-experience to get away from it for a few days," she leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them and glanced his way, "Sadly, I was glad to deal with airline delays if it meant I didn't have to go into work today."

He grimaced, "You need a vacation, most definitely, and for once, I'm not even the source of your work annoyances," he smirked. "Now, how long are you here?"

She smiled brightly, "I'm here a whole week. I fly back next Thursday and am then working all next weekend. It's worth it, though," she nodded to herself in agreement. "I juggled my schedule and with working the weekend, I ended up only having to take four days off. Today and tomorrow are vacation days, as are Monday and Tuesday. Wednesday and Thursday end up being what would have been my weekend days, so it's really not too bad to travel as I did."

"Yeah, I haven't banked very many vacation days yet, not that I need them for anything," he shrugged. "My contract came with a set five to start, and then I earn a day every couple months, all in this mathematical formula," he shrugged. "Really, it didn't matter much to me. I'm used to working odd days and hours, and right now, I'm good with things. How are you going to play this," he gestured to the air, "the whole surprise Emily thing?"

"Oh," she grinned, "I am going to call her now. We're en route, and I can just tell her I'll see her soon. I wanted to wait until I was on the ground, on the way, before I let her know. I thought about just showing up to her building, but she might just not even buzz me upstairs," Sharon chuckled. "I warned her about people doing that to her at all hours of the night."

"Right," Andy chuckled while Sharon dug out her phone. He was quiet and focused on the road while she started to make her call. He could hear the call trying to connect, and then, from the corner of his eye, he saw her face light up as Emily answered.

"Emily, hi," she said into the phone. After that, Andy tried not to listen, not that he could hear every word, but he didn't want to intrude on the call. It was hard, though, considering Sharon was sitting next to him. "Yes, I'm done with work for the day," she told Emily. "How was work for you?" The car was quiet as she listened to Emily explain her day. Then, Sharon continued, "I have a surprise for you. I will be at your building in a few minutes," she glanced to Andy.

"15 minutes now," he told her.

"I'll be at your building in 15 minutes," she grinned. "Surprise! I am here for a whole week, and if you have plans already, don't mind me. I'm just glad to be away from work."

Andy heard Emily scream excitedly into the phone, and he started to chuckle at that. After a few more minutes of explaining the details, he noted Emily must have asked about Sharon's ride.

"No, I did not take a cab," she glanced to Andy. "Andy Flynn picked me up. He helped with my surprise," she grinned at him. More talk took place before Sharon finally hung up her phone. She looked over at Andy. "She's thrilled."

"That's great," he told her. "She doesn't mind you coming for a week, you know, surprising her like that? I don't mean any offense, but that doesn't cramp her style?"

"No," Sharon shook her head, "we're really close. We have been very close most of her adult life. Jack left us, and the kids drew closer. I've always told her to live her life around me when I'm here. She does," Sharon nodded. "We spend plenty of time together, but she still does her own thing at times, just as I do when she visits LA. Although," Sharon rolled her eyes, "Emily has much more of a social life than I do. I encourage her to live her life, and when I'm here, we still try to find plenty of time to do things together."

"Well, I hope you have a great week with her," he told Sharon. "When is your flight home?"

"Thursday," she nodded. "I have to check my ticket information, but I believe I have a noon flight. That won't put me in too late to LA, and it's not too early here."

"If you need a ride, let me know," Andy offered. "I can't stand catching a taxi around here. I don't wish that on anyone," he chuckled.

"Thank, but I should be fine," she said, dismissing the subject. "I do appreciate this, especially at the late hour. I'm sorry to keep you out this late."

"Just glad knowing you are safe," he eyed her. "Yes," he rolled his eyes, "I don't even want you to be in danger. I do have some standards."

Sharon chuckled and glanced to her lap. Andy continued to move through the streets, the traffic still thick, even for the late hour. They were quiet as Sharon looked out the window and Andy continued to drive until they arrived at Emily's building.

"I spy a ballerina," he nodded to the door area where Emily was waiting. As Andy stopped in the street, as there were no parking spots or places to pull over, Emily came running out of the building.

"Mom!" Emily squealed. Andy kept the car on, but he got out to get Sharon's bag. While the women embraced, he pulled her bag out and rolled it toward her. "So good to see you, Mom!" Emily pulled back and glanced to Andy, "Nice to see you, Lieutenant," she grinned.

"Andy, remember?" he teased her. "I've told you that I left behind my career in LA. Please call me Andy."

Emily sighed, "My mom told me to address officers of the law by rank. I'll try," she winked at Andy. "Thank you for picking up my mom. It's very kind."

"Glad to see that smile on your face. Haven't seen you in the coffee shop in a couple of weeks," he admitted.

"Yeah," she nodded, "work schedule has been off, so I've been going at odd hours. It should stabilize again after the 4th of July."

Andy noted a car turning down the street, "I should go," he nodded to the car coming toward them. His car wasn't blocking the street, but they were standing there. "Enjoy your trip, ahh, Sharon," he said and smiled toward her.

"Thank you again, Andy," she said. Sharon reached over and squeezed his arm. She patted it then, too, before she started to grab her things. Emily took her rolling suitcase, and the women moved toward the building. "Andy, enjoy that game with your sister," she called to him as they stepped onto the sidewalk, and he got into the car.

"I will," he grinned. "Enjoy your visit."

Andy continued home, looking forward to his weekend. Yes, it was Father's Day, and he had plans to see a baseball game with his sister. His kids weren't going to visit, but he was determined not to let that ruin his weekend. Unfortunately, things didn't go as he'd planned and his Father's Day plans were ruined.

"Ang," he said when his sister answered the phone.

"Happy Father's Day little brother," she said into the phone. "Still planning to meet at the game at 12:45?"

"No, about that," Andy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I have a work emergency."

"Work emergency?" she asked. "What's going on you have to go into work today?"

"My Sunday supervisor, she went into labor and won't be at work," Andy explained. "She wasn't due for another three weeks, but of course, she's in labor today."

"Oh no! You're going to miss the game?" Ang asked.

"Looks that way," Andy told her. "One of us needs to be there, and I can't call my nighttime guy in right now He's working tonight. I'm getting ready to go in now. I can't believe this!"

"Can't you exchange your tickets?" she asked.

"Not this late. I could try to sell them, but that is a long shot. Besides, I have to focus on work. You take the tickets," he told her.

"Oh, I don't need to go," she tried to explain.

"Please," he suggested, "take the tickets. Find a friend to go with you. There's no reason to waste them. Just go. Enjoy the day. It's a beautiful afternoon. My afternoon is ruined, but you can enjoy yours. I should have known better to expect Father's Day to go well."

"Andy, I hate this for you. Can I make you dinner later? Would you be able to come after work?" she asked.

He sighed, "Umm, yeah, I guess. Look, that's fine. I really am in a hurry. I'll leave the tickets here at the condo for you. They are printed tickets. You can just stop and get them. You've got a couple hours to find a friend. Enjoy, please."

Are you sure?" Ang asked.

"What am I going to do with them?" Andy grumbled. "I'll deal with it later. Just take the tickets. I'll get mad if they are still here when I get back. No reason to ruin a good baseball game."

"Take care, and call me later," she told him. "We'll do dinner. Promise."

"Fine," he nodded. "Bye, Ang."

Andy almost fell off his chair a few hours later at work, when he received a text message from Ang. She was at the game, and she'd taken a friend. What shocked him was that Ang had sent him a picture from the game, and she was seated with, as she captioned it, her "new friend Sharon."


	20. Chapter 20

"What are you doing at the game with Sharon?" Andy typed and sent the message. He didn't have to wait long; Ang started typing immediately.

"Oh, so you acknowledge she has a name! Bravo! "You've just always called her Raydor and made her out to be some beast. I had to see for myself, and I think she's a perfectly lovely person. We're having a great time, and she's great company," Ang replied to Andy. He sat back in his chair and ran his hand over his face, groaning at the message. "Besides," his text message went off again with an additional message, "none of my friends are really into baseball. She was the perfect person to ask."

Andy started to text her back, and then he thought better of it and dialed her number.

"Andy!" she laughed as she answered. "I thought you were working."

"I am working! You know exactly what I'm doing, and now, I'm wondering why you are at a baseball game with Sharon? You called her? How do you even know her?" he exclaimed.

"I'm getting to know her," Ang told him. "I got to thinking about who might enjoy a game, and as I started to think about the tickets, I thought of her. She bought them for you, so I thought she might enjoy going. I still had Emily's cell number in my contacts, so I sent her a text asking for Sharon's number. Her number was also on the tickets, which I picked up at your house, but by then, I'd already gotten in touch with her."

"Where's Emily? Sharon said she was going to spend the weekend with Emily," Andy explained.

"Working. They have a rehearsal this afternoon, and then she's off this evening. It works out great. Oh, by the way, we are all having dinner together now, but I think we will just go out to eat. The game is running long. They're only in the fourth inning right now," Ang explained. Andy glanced at his watch, and yes, the game was running late. He sighed and shook his head. Andy was about to say more when Ang continued, "I am not going back on my promise to cook you dinner either. I'll do both. I'll take you out today, and then I'll make you dinner on Tuesday. Sharon's coming too. Emily has to work that night, on Tuesday, and I've already invited Sharon to the house. So, no excuses, and I know you aren't busy."

"I can't believe you two are at a baseball game, using my tickets!" Andy exclaimed.

"I know!" Ang giggled. "We're having a blast. Sharon likes pretzels and hotdogs just like I do. It's great. Sharon, want to say hi?" Andy heard her ask Sharon that, and a second later, she got on the phone.

"Andy!" she said happily. "I'm so sorry about the tickets. I really meant for you to enjoy your day, and well, here I am with your sister. She's lovely. We're having a great time, and you'd think we were old friends. We've been swapping stories all afternoon."

"Oh, great," Andy groaned. "I can only imagine. Yeah, well, at this point, I guess, enjoy the game."

"We will! We are," Sharon corrected herself. "I'll think of something to replace the tickets. It's such a shame about work. Your sister suggested dinner tonight, so I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah, about that," Andy sighed, "I might just go home."

"You will not!" Andy sat back and almost jumped, not expecting Ang back on the phone, but apparently Sharon had given the phone back to her. "You will join us for dinner. What time do you finish?"

"I'll be done at 6:00," Andy said. "Really, I can just go home and crash."

"We'll meet you for dinner. Do not try to get out of it. Oh, I've got to go. Home run!" she yelled and hung up. Andy leaned back in his chair and sighed again. The day was getting out of control.

Andy's afternoon continued, and his frustration continued to rise. The last thing he wanted to do was to meet Ang, Emily, and Sharon for dinner. Sharon. When had he started referring to her that way? Sure, she'd told him to call her that, but that made her more of a person. Raydor sounded professional and almost scary, which really, she was. Was she? He certainly was seeing a different side of her the last few months. She loved her kids; she loved her family, and she'd had a bad experience with the ex-husband. She'd told him over and over her job was her job; she liked it, but she didn't want it to define her. Andy had defined her by her job, and maybe that wasn't the right thing to do. He certainly didn't want to be identified as a screw up cop, which is a way he could be viewed. He just wanted the day to end, the thoughts in his head to go away, but instead, he received dinner "instructions" from Ang.

"We're meeting at Vinny's Pizzeria near your building at 6:30. It was Emily's pick. She said she never gets a chance to eat pizza. Sharon and I are excited about it too. We've deemed today our junk food day. I'll make your favorite lasagna Tuesday night. See you then, and don't be late!"

Andy shook his head; he knew there was no getting out of the evening, so he just went back to his work. He thought, though, as he worked, and he really wanted to get out of his work clothing. Sure, he looked nice in a suit, but it wasn't really what he wanted to wear for Sunday evening pizza. He calculated his timing, and if he left right at 6:00, he would have time to walk home, change quickly, and then meet the group at the pizza place. It was in the neighborhood, but he just didn't go there a lot. Sure, he liked pizza, but it wasn't a standard meal for him. His kids would have picked pizza too; it didn't surprise him Emily had picked it. Because of that, he vowed to enjoy the evening. She was a good kid, and he liked hanging around her, mainly because she reminded him of his own daughter. He hadn't had a chance to catch up with her in awhile, so he would enjoy that. He figured Ang and Sharon could continue their bonding session. Ang and Sharon were now good friends-just what he needed.

The rest of Andy's day at work went surprisingly well, and his evening replacement arrived a few minutes earlier than expected. That allowed Andy to get out just at 6:00, and he moved quickly to get home. He really wanted to relax, and that was going to start with a change of clothing. He managed to go home, change, and make his way to the pizza place, only arriving five minutes late. He'd changed into jeans, black loafers, and a black polo style shirt for the evening. It was still warm, but he wasn't about to put on shorts for dinner tonight, so he had decided jeans were perfect. He arrived at the small pizza place and glanced in the large windows. It was easy to spot the ladies; all three were there, already laughing at their table toward the back. The place really was a neighborhood pizza joint; it wasn't very big, and he was sure if he ate there more often, he'd know everyone who worked there. Instead, he opened the door, and when the bell rang on it, he glanced toward the kitchen staff and gave a small nod. He turned his attention to the table, where Ang was waving to him. The ladies were seated at the back of the small, narrow restaurant, and Andy made his way to the table.

"Andy, here," Ang called to him, and the ladies all turned toward him. Ang was facing his direction, so it was easy for her to spot him. She had on her casual, "game look," at least according to Andy. She was wearing a Yankee shirt, navy capri pants, and sandals. Andy nodded to her and kept walking, nothing Emily looked like she had come right from work with her hair up in a bun and was wearing a loose sleeveless dress. His eyes then looked to Sharon who, like Ang, looked like she had been at the game. She had on white capri pants and a solid navy blue short-sleeved flowing shirt. Andy arrived and looked to Ang.

"I'm not sure I could have found you," he smirked as he pulled out a chair. Ang scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was excited we could all get together for dinner. I realize now you saw us when you walked inside. Hello to you too," she made a face at him. Andy shook his head and pulled in his chair as he situated himself.

"Hi," he said to Sharon and Emily, meeting their gazes. He had taken the only seat available, next to Ang, and now that he was sitting, he realized he was across from Sharon. Emily was across from Ang.

"Hi," Sharon smiled warmly at him, and Emily grinned and said the same. "I'm so sorry about your day," she told him when she met his gaze again.

"Yeah, thanks," he nodded. "What a day, but on the plus side, my co-worker, she delivered a healthy baby girl about two hours ago. That's a good day, if there's a bright side," he gave a small smile.

"Ahh, that's awesome," Emily chimed in and grinned. "That does make a good day, even if you had to work. I know the feeling."

"How's your show?" Andy asked. "I need to come and see it." He turned to Ang, "We should go soon and watch her."

Ang nodded, "Oh, we've already been discussing that. We'll find a date to go."

"It's coming along nicely," Emily nodded. "I'm exhausted, but what's new?"

"I should thank you for the tickets today, the tickets I bought for you, and then I turned around and used with your sister," Sharon said as she made a face and groaned. "I'm going to make it up to you, I promise."

"Not necessary," Andy held up his hands. "I really don't need any sort of payback." The waiter arrived and the four placed their drink orders. It had been a long day, and everyone just asked for water, and once they had done that, they turned their attention to the menu.

"What is everyone getting?" Emily asked as she glanced over the menu.

"Ang will order the meat lover deluxe," Andy gestured to it on the menu. "She has them put so much meat on the thing, you can barely see the cheese."

"Well, that's my favorite kind of pizza, which is where my brother and I disagree," Ang told the group.

"Lieutenant, I mean, Andy, what kind do you like?" Emily asked.

Andy shrugged, "Vegetarian of some sort is my preference. I think I would like the special they are advertising tonight, tomatoes, mozzarella, basil, and onion."

Sharon put down her menu and looked to Andy with a smile on her face, "I just told them that one sounded delicious. Care to share?"

Andy looked at her, a bit surprised, "Umm, sure," he nodded. "Sounds good."

"If you don't mind, I'll eat that too," Emily added. "Maybe we could just get a large pizza."

The four decided on their order, Andy splitting the pizza with Emily and Sharon, while Ang got her own small pie. After they placed their orders, they settled into a relaxing chat.

"Tell me about the game," Andy stated.

"Yankees won!" Ang exclaimed. "Sharon and I did plenty of cheering for them. We had so much fun. Andy, we definitely swapped some stories."

"Ugh, that's what I was afraid of," he rolled his eyes. He caught Sharon looking at him, and he glanced at her. She smiled with a teasing look.

"I told her several stories from work, those 'Flynn and Provenza' moments I'm sure you don't want to relive. Let's see," she said tapping her finger to her mouth, "there were so many. I don't know where to start."

"Let's start by not telling stories tonight," Andy held up his hand. "It is Father's Day, after all, and I've been working all day."

"I'll agree to that," Sharon smiled brightly.

The four continued to talk, discussing Emily's show, Ang's current class schedule, Andy's work schedule, and Sharon's current case load. They talked easily until their pizzas arrived, and then Andy started to serve pizza to Emily and Sharon.

They hadn't been eating long when Emily glanced at her watch. Andy caught her doing that, and he asked about it. "Do you have a date tonight?" he teased.

Emily blushed, "No, but I am going to a late-night barre class."

"Barre? As in a ballet class?" Andy asked. "No offense, but aren't you a professional? Do you still go to classes?"

"Yes, I do," she nodded. "It helps me, to have someone evaluate my form. Barre classes are more than just ballet too; they involve strength and endurance, which yes, is part of ballet, but it's more of a strengthening workout for me. The classes are offered at odd times here in New York with the crazy schedules we have."

He eyed her food, "You just ate a slice of pizza and are going to class?"

"I keep telling her the same," Sharon chimed in and smiled at Andy. "You are looking at a closet junk food addict. She loves this," she gestured to the pizza.

"I don't eat it all the time," Emily rolled her eyes. "I've been working all day, and I'm going to this class tonight. I decided to indulge for one meal."

"Doesn't that upset your stomach?" he gestured to her. "All that grease would make me sick to my stomach."

She shrugged, "Not yet, at least not at my age. I suppose it will one day, but right now, I don't eat it all the time, and when I do, it doesn't bother me. I just had one slice. I get so sick of eating salads and healthy things. This just sounded great tonight. It was this or a cheeseburger, but I remembered you are a vegetarian."

Andy smiled at her, "Thanks for thinking of me."

"I do need to go," Emily started to stand and pulled out her purse.

"No," Sharon patted Emily's hand. "You never pay."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Thanks. It was good to see all of you. I need to get going." Emily hugged Sharon, and Ang stood to hug her too. Andy gave her a quick hug as well, and he slipped some cash into her hand.

"Give this to the waiter on your way out to cover all of the food, please," he said quietly. Sharon and Ang didn't notice because they had started to laugh about something Ang pointed out as Emily was making her rounds. Emily pulled back and gave Andy a big smile.

"You're a good guy, Lieutenant. Have a nice evening, everyone," she said to the table. Andy sat again, and he had a good view to watch Emily leave. She gestured to the waiter on the way to the door, and he watched her give him the money. He nodded, and he glanced back to Andy who nodded in return. The bill was paid.

The three continued to talk for a few more minutes, but they were getting full from pizza. Ang looked around, and Andy eyed her. "What's up?"

"Oh, just trying to find the waiter," she told him. She made eye contact, and he walked to the table.

"Can I get you a couple of boxes?" he asked.

"That and the bill, please," she said. She glanced to Andy, "I told Sharon dinner was on me since she got the tickets, and today is supposed to be your day."

Andy shrugged, "Good luck. I already paid the bill."

"You did not!" Sharon said, her eyes growing wide.

"I did," Andy gave a small shrug.

"When? You've been here the whole time," Sharon pointed out to him.

"I believe the young lady paid on her way out," the waiter offered as he cleared the plates. Ang and Sharon both turned to Andy.

"What?" he asked. He looked to Ang, "You know Dad taught me to always be a gentleman. I slipped Emily the cash for dinner on her way out. I expect it was enough to cover the bill?" he turned to the waiter.

"More than enough," he smiled and nodded.

"Excellent. Just keep the change," he told the waiter, who nodded and disappeared with the plates.

"I can't believe you paid," Sharon shook her head.

"I can't believe your Father's Day was spent working and paying your own meal," Ang sighed. "This was to be my treat."

Andy shrugged again, "It turned out to be an okay day. It wasn't what I expected, but it was a good day." The waiter returned with the boxes, and after the pizza was boxed, Andy handed it to Sharon.

"Please, take this," he gestured. "I won't eat it, and it sounds like your junk food kid will."

Sharon grinned and looked to him, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," he nodded. He glanced to Ang, "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready. My car is around the corner. I drove into the city for everything. Do you two want a ride home?"

"No," Sharon said quickly. "The walk will be perfect, and it's not far. Andy?"

"I'm fine walking too," he nodded to Ang. The three stood and moved to the door. Once outside, Andy hugged Ang, and then he watched as Sharon and Ang hugged and promised to call each other to work out the dinner details.

"You don't need to make me dinner, Ang," Andy told her.

"I'm going to make it. Tuesday. Don't be late. Be a gentleman and bring Sharon. I told her she was coming, but you could at least bring her."

"Fine," Andy held up his hand in surrender. He could tell Sharon was looking at him, but he didn't meet her gaze. "Ang, let us walk you to the car."

"No," she shook her head and pointed, "it's just down there. You two, go," she gestured with her hands. "Night."

"Night," they replied in unison and blushed at each other as they realized they'd done that. Andy cleared his throat.

"So, I guess I'll walk you home?" he asked.

Sharon nodded, and the two started to walk, "Emily's out for at least another hour. Could I buy you a cup of coffee? I know a place I think you'll love." She grinned when she looked up at him. Andy saw a hopeful expression.

"I don't want to take up more of your time. You got a good dose of Flynn for the day already," he teased.

She shrugged, "I don't mind, and truthfully, I enjoyed it. I didn't know a full day of Flynn would be so enjoyable."

Andy chuckled, "We are both a lot to handle."

"You both have very good hearts. Could I please buy you a cup of coffee?" she asked again.

He shook his head, "Why do you want to have coffee with me?"

She offered a slight shrug, "I'm not sure anyone would believe this, but I'm beginning to enjoy your company. Your gruff exterior is just that, an exterior, and I have been enjoying getting to know the real Andy Flynn, the one with a caring heart."

"Really?" Andy asked.

"If you're not interested, it's fine," Sharon said suddenly, and Andy had a feeling she was closing up, that she'd been bold in her admission and was now regretting it.

"No," he shook his head. "I think I'd like that. As much as I keep thinking one thing about you, you then go and surprise me."

Sharon smiled, "Life can be like that, full of surprises. Just one thing," she looked to him. Andy looked at her with a questioning gaze, and she continued, "I am buying the coffee, no arguments."

Andy nodded, "It took me a long time, but even I finally realized arguing with the captain is never a good idea." Sharon laughed, and the two started walking down the street.


	21. Chapter 21

He wondered if she was doing this out of sympathy. He had to know, and he decided the best way was to be blunt, "What was your intent with this coffee," he gestured trying to find the right word, "outing?"

She glanced to him, surprised at the question and then looked ahead. The coffee shop was in sight now, just a few storefronts away. She cleared her throat, "Oh, I just thought it would be nice for us to sit and talk, to spend some time together. I figured that you were probably as lonely as I am, but I'm sorry if I misjudged. I don't want to pressure you at all; you're free to go home, Andy."

He studied her, the comment said with such sincerity, that it was hard to believe she was being this honest. He could tell she was, but it was different, almost refreshing. He was used to being blunt with people, but often, people weren't blunt with him.

"Andy?" she asked and stopped to see what he was intending to do. Andy snapped out of his thoughts, and he stopped too as he turned to her.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I was just surprised with your honesty. I figured this was a sympathy coffee, you know, since I've had a rather crappy Father's Day. My kids sent me a card, and that's it. It's just been a day. Coffee sounds good."

Sharon gave a smile and a single nod, and the two finished walking the last few steps to the coffee shop. Andy stepped to the side and opened the door for her, and as she walked inside, she pointed at him, "You promised I could buy."

"No argument," he held up his hand in surrender. "Thank you." He followed her to the counter, neither needing a moment to study it; both were in here often enough they knew the menu by heart. Instead, he turned to her, "I won't have an argument from you on letting you order first. Ladies first," he gestured.

She looked up at him, a small smile on her face, the gesture appreciated, "Thank you." She turned to the barista, "I'll have a decaf tea, please."

"I thought we were getting coffee," Andy smirked as he joked with her. She turned again, trying to determine his intention.

"Oh, you're joking," she laughed slightly. She shrugged, "I'm not a huge coffee drinker. Yes, I do drink it, but ultimately, I prefer tea."

"Noted," he nodded. He looked at the barista, "I'll have a decaf, just black coffee." He turned back to Sharon, and she was digging out her wallet.

"You could have had something more than that," she told him. "I told you I was paying, and then you picked probably the cheapest thing on the menu, a basic black decaf."

"I'm a basic kind of guy," Andy shrugged. "I really don't like all the multi-name coffees, the things that look like a milkshake, but they are supposed to be some coffee drink. I'm just a cop, and I like basic coffee."

"Noted," Sharon smiled and nodded. She handed the money to the barista, and the two waited for their drinks. Sharon eyed the dessert display, and she bit her lip as she looked. Andy noticed it and nodded toward the desserts.

"Something look good?' he asked.

"No," she waved her hand and continued, "it's fine. I tend to have a secret sweet tooth, especially authentic cheesecake, but I just had pizza. I can restrain myself."

Andy looked to the barista who was finishing the drinks, "Can we get a piece of cheesecake?"

Sharon snapped her head at him, and she shook it, "I don't need to eat that."

He shrugged, "You said I could get whatever I want. Cheesecake happens to be one of my favorites too. If we share it," he made a face, "as much as I don't want your cooties," he flashed a grin, "it's like neither of us ordered it."

Sharon chuckled and dug out her wallet again. She shook her head as she answered, "I fail to see the logic in all that."

He offered a playful shrug, "You'll still help me eat it."

"Hmm, I'm surprised you are willing to share, and I mean that as in share with me, the FID witch."

"Yeah, well, you are on vacation, so, I assume you left your broom parked in LA" he winked and left that hanging and turned to the tables. "How about over there?"

Sharon followed to where he was gesturing, and she nodded. It was the corner table, near the front window. The place wasn't busy, but there were a few other customers. It only took another couple minutes before both were armed with their drinks and the single piece of plain cheesecake.

Once they were seated, Andy, who had been carrying the cheesecake, forks, and napkins, handed one to Sharon.

"You go first," Sharon offered. Andy eyed her, and she rolled her eyes, "It's your dessert. You ordered it."

Andy lightly chuckled as he started to eat it. He nodded as he chewed, clearly enjoying it. "You'd better get a bite before it's gone."

The two ate in comfortable silence for a few moments, and then Sharon opened her mouth to speak. Andy noted she was thinking, and then she closed her mouth. He looked back down at his cup of coffee, and she finally spoke, "How's your dating life here?"

He grunted and shrugged, "It's been better. I've been trying, but I'm not clicking. It will. I'll keep trying. It was different in LA, and some of that was Provenza. We always seemed to work in a pair, like a wingman. That was more of a," he gestured, "good time. I'd just like to be happy."

She nodded and sipped her tea. He eyed her, noting she was looking at the table. He decided to ask the same, "What about you? You've commented on mine, noting the women I've taken out here, even thinking I was chasing your own daughter, so let's talk about your dating life."

"Let's not," she suggested and quickly met his gaze and looked down again.

"Oh, I'm not judging," Andy shrugged. "Do you date much? You've never said. Honestly, I don't know much about you, at least I didn't until recently. You're divorced, so do you get out a lot?"

Andy took another bite of the cheesecake. It was good; he knew Sharon thought so too. It was disappearing quickly, not that either wanted to be the one to finish off the dessert. He continued to chew, and she answered, "I don't date much in LA. I've tried, but between my job and my reputation, it's not easy. Most men run quickly when they hear about me or meet me and feel intimidated. I don't mean to do that. I don't mind being alone, but like you, I'd like to find someone. I am happy, but I think there's more waiting for me in life. Lately, I've wondered if I should give dating a try here," she gestured with one hand. "I'm much more relaxed, much more myself-or the person I want to be-when I'm here. I've wondered about the possibility. What I want could be right here in New York."

Andy started to cough as he tried not to choke on his bite of cheesecake. He could feel Sharon looking at him, but to be honest, he wasn't sure what was going on with her. Had she just hit on him, flirted with him? He didn't want to find out, to look at her, because the idea was crazy. He was used to women throwing themselves at him, but this seemed subtle, very subtle, if in fact, she was flirting. He wasn't sure, but she said something about dating in New York, and here, she was sitting with him in a coffee shop."

He coughed and took a sip of his coffee, the tension much higher now. He raised his hand in apology, "Sorry. That bite went down the wrong way." He coughed again and glanced to her. She quickly looked down at her tea and nodded to the plate.

"Last bite is yours," she told him.

"Oh, no," he told her. "I already said we had to share. I just took a bite. That's yours," he nodded.

Her eyes widened at him, "Thank you," she smiled warmly. Andy glanced out the window, and as she was finishing up and wiping her mouth, she spoke again, "I made a lot of mistakes with my ex-husband, and I learned a lot. I'm not going to make the same mistakes twice. I have a clear idea of what I want."

Andy needed to stop eating and drinking while she was talking. He coughed again, as he'd just taken another sip of his coffee. He knew she'd always been bold and assertive at work, but he'd never thought about her in a social setting or personal situation. He also didn't know how to answer her. Instead, he just nodded and looked down at his cup.

"I hope you find what you want," he told her. It sounded too formal as soon as he said it, but he didn't really know what to say. He glanced at his watch, surprised they had been there over a half hour already. "Wow, it's getting late. I should get home. I know I'm tired, but I don't think I will really realize it until I collapse in my bed."

Sharon laughed lightly, "I understand. Thank you for joining me for coffee and our non-dessert," she nodded to the empty plate. Andy smiled at it.

"Thank you for buying. Can I walk you down to Emily's building?" Both his building and Emily's building were nearby, just in different directions.

Sharon waved off his offer, "No, it's fine. Thank you, though. I'll be just fine. I'm going just over there," she nodded in the general direction.

"I'd argue, but I know you are a cop and can handle things. The offer still stands," he told her. She glanced at him, and he couldn't place the look in her eye. He dismissed it and stood. Andy collected their plate, drinks, and trash. He walked over to place things in the trash and on the counter for the staff. When he turned, he found her studying him. "Ready?"

She nodded, "Yes, and thank you for not treating me like a damsel in distress. That's refreshing too. I appreciate the gesture to walk me home, but as I said, I'll be fine."

"I understand," Andy nodded. "So, this dinner on Tuesday with my sister," he shook his head, "I'm sorry. If you don't want to go, no worries." Andy opened the door for her to exit the coffee shop, and she did. She turned to him as he followed.

"I really like your sister. If you don't mind, I'd very much enjoy dinner. She's lovely. I was so glad she called, surprised, but glad."

He nodded, "Ang is a social person. She loves being a professor and talking to new people. She isn't bothered by doing what she did with you, just picking up the phone and calling someone. I hope it wasn't too weird."

"Not at all," Sharon smiled warmly. "I know Emily enjoyed meeting her, and really, I didn't have any other plans. It was fun. If it's too odd for you, you know, for me to come to dinner, I'll decline the offer."

"It's fine," Andy shook his head. "I will say I'm surprising myself when I tell you that I don't mind if you come."

"Great," Sharon's smile grew even bigger. "Just text me the time and place to meet you, if you don't mind?"

"Sure, I will," he told her. He glanced toward his building, and she spoke again.

"I really enjoyed this tonight, Andy, and I'm looking forward to Tuesday. My trips to New York are becoming more and more enjoyable," she explained.

He glanced back toward her to find her looking at him, her head tilted. "Thank you for the evening. It was a nice end to a long day. I appreciate it," he gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad I could play a part in that. I hope to again," she grinned. "Goodnight, Andy."

"Night, Sharon," he told her, and the two parted ways. Andy turned back as he walked. He watched her walk toward Emily's building. She carried herself well, even that he noticed in the dark evening. The light from the streetlights was enough to watch her. Had she been flirting with him? He thought back to the two instances where he'd almost choked on his food and drink. She wasn't flirting, was she? He'd never been around someone who was that forward, yet, reserved. Most of the women he was around just threw themselves at him. She hadn't. She'd maybe indicated she was interested, but no way. He wasn't interested, was he? He couldn't be, yet, he was watching her walk down the street. He'd enjoyed having dinner with her, as well as coffee with her. As he thought back, he'd even maybe enjoyed picking her up at the airport, but no way was he interested in her. She was Raydor, his total annoyance from LA. She'd shown up in his new life here in NY, and really, he figured what he was thinking and feeling was maybe some nostalgia. She was the connection to his past, not the key to his future. He shook his head and realized he was still watching her. He turned and continued to his building.

The thoughts nagged him the rest of the way to his building, and by the time he got upstairs and to his front door, he'd talked himself into a mess. She had mentioned several things that would indicate flirting. He was going to drive himself nuts trying to find out. He had appreciated how direct she had been, at least about some things, but here, he was wondering if she was flirting, wondering if she was interested, and he couldn't tell if she was being direct. He decided that, even with this late hour, he needed to find out. He would just ask her. Sighing, as he eyed his bed, he sat down in his chair and pulled out his phone. Sleep was calling, but before that could happen, he needed to make a call himself.


	22. Chapter 22

"I've got a question for you," he said as soon as she answered.

"This late? I thought there was some emergency. You never call me this late. What's going on with you?" Ang asked him.

"Sharon," he said rather crisply, his tone firm and wanting an answer. "Do you think she could have flirted with me?"

Ang started to laugh. She continued to laugh so much that Andy pulled the phone back to look at it, almost wanting to see her. He didn't understand why this was so funny to her. "This isn't funny, you know. I don't know why you are laughing. I asked you a question, and I was hoping to get a real answer. Instead, I get you mocking me and laughing at me."

"Well, that's what you get when you call and ask a stupid question," Ang smirked. "How dense are you?"

"Hey! Why are you picking on me? It's like we are kids again. No need to be nasty. I asked you a valid question, and I get you laughing and being nasty," he complained.

"Okay, tell me what is going on," she said, now trying to get her laughter under control. "Here, I thought you were the sweet talking dating professional. So much for that-you didn't even pick up on a lovely woman flirting with you."

"So, she was flirting!" Andy exclaimed.

"Yes, she was flirting! She's subtle, but yes, she flirted with you. How did you not see it? She's a classy lady. I liked her a lot. She's not at all the monster you made her out to be from LA."

"I can't believe you thought she was flirting," Andy sighed. He ran his hand through his hair at home and shook his head.

"You just called me asking if I thought she was flirting. Obviously, you had a reason for doing so. Now, I've got my thoughts on the situation, but let's hear what is bothering you tonight."

"Fine, so okay, after we left dinner, we started walking down the street, because you know," he gestured with his hands while he balanced the phone on his shoulder, as if she was sitting there in the room with him, "I thought I would just walk her home. She asked if I wanted to get a cup of coffee-" he said, but Ang cut him off from that.

"Oh, classic, Andy! Please tell me you at least got a cup of coffee with her?" Ang asked.

"Yeah, I did. Classic? What? I'm not that bad at dating! I thought she just wanted to talk! She said it was lonely and quiet at Emily's place with her out for the evening. I really wanted to go home, but I felt badly for her and decided a cup of coffee wasn't a bad idea. Yeah, I went, but that wasn't flirting."

"Just continue," Ang told him.

"Things were fine, normal even," he told her. "We talked for a few minutes, nothing too crazy. She asked me how dating was going, and I asked her the same. Then, she said something to the tune of dating in LA was hard, but she was open to the idea here in New York."

"Andy, she was totally hitting on you!" Ang said.

"She caught me off guard, that's for sure! I didn't know what to do with everything. I'm so thrown off with all this. It's Raydor!" Andy groaned and sat back against the couch like he was pouting.

"Caught you off guard? Stop the pouting. She's a lovely woman. You should be so lucky. So, she was your boss in LA. Big deal. She's not now," she told him.

"She wasn't my boss! She was head of a different division, and she had to work with us. It's not that; she was just always on me, like she wanted to ruin my career."

"Did she? Is that really what she did? You retired with no issues, and you yourself told me that she never found cause for anything you did."

"It's just how I felt. No one there likes dealing with her," he groaned.

"With her or with the job? Andy, you said something about how she's a cop investigating other cops; people aren't going to like her! That doesn't mean she can't be a perfectly lovely person. Emily is fantastic. We both like her a lot, and I really like Sharon. I know you've known her for years, while I just met her, but she's great. Are you not interested? Is there no chemistry there?"

"I don't know! To be honest, I haven't really thought about it. I've been so stuck on her as just Raydor. I really haven't thought about her as a person. I don't know. It's not that she's unattractive," he grumbled.

"Wow, way to hand out a compliment. Make sure you tell her that. She's not unattractive; you are almost breaking the rules of grammar there. You know, it's easier to just say she's attractive," Ang scolded him.

"I haven't thought about her being attractive! Sure, she wears nice things and looks professional and presentable, but I don't know!" Andy exclaimed.

"See, you are still thinking of her from work-terms like professional thrown in there. You have to get out of your head, out of your work mode, and you have to think of her as someone outside of work. She's a mom, an attractive woman, and she can be those things plus a great police officer. I suggest you think about that. Look, Sandra was a piece of work. I've not really met others you've dated, but I know your type. She's different. You haven't done well with your typical type, so maybe, just maybe, you should think about this."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed and ran his hand over his face again. "I didn't even explain it all."

"You don't have to explain. I get the picture, and I think she is interested. Don't be a jerk, but I'm guessing I'm too late in saying that. Try to think through this and separate what was from what is," she suggested.

"I'm so confused!" Andy exclaimed.

I know," Ang replied. "Life isn't always easy. Look, am I saying she's the lady for you? No, but don't write her off just because you didn't like her professional decisions."

"I'm not sure I can separate the two," he admitted.

"You can try, and if you can't, that's fine. Just try," she encouraged.

"Thanks, Ang. You're a great sister even if I'm a lousy brother," he grumbled. "I'm going to get off here now and see if I can figure this out."

"Keep me posted," she said quietly. "Good luck, Andy."

Andy hung up with her and stood to pace. He had been sitting and gesturing during his conversation with Ang, and now he needed to figure out what all of that meant. Maybe Ang was right, but he still felt like the whole evening had been weird. He really couldn't see Raydor, Sharon, flirting. That didn't seem to be her nature, but as Ang has pointed out, what really was her nature? He only saw her at work and knew her as a professional. What if she was different in her personal life? He had seen some slight differences even in just the way she was with her kids. She loved her kids, and to be honest, if someone had asked him about her at work before all this, he would have told them that Raydor was heartless and cold. Could she really be someone he could see himself dating? Attractive, he nodded to himself. She was, but again, he had trouble seeing that because of the history the two had. She had a look, one that was refreshing to him, if he had to admit. She wasn't trying too hard; he had noticed that. She dressed well, and quiet honestly, she seemed to look nice in anything he'd seen her wear. Yeah, maybe she was attractive. As far as her personality, he still didn't know much about her, but that was partly because he always just wanted to get away from her. He knew the guys from work hadn't liked her, but again, that was work. He didn't know if she had friends in her personal life or what she was really like outside of work. The little he'd seen in New York wasn't enough to give him any sort of answer.

Truthfully, he didn't know what to think of her right now. Two hours ago, he would have said he was sure about his opinion of her, but since he'd been put on the spot in a way and made to think about things, he didn't know what to think of her. One thing was certain; he had never put this much thought into any woman in his life. No women he had dated had been this complicated, even Sandra. Before he paced himself to death, he paused and scrolled through his phone again, intent on getting some answers even if the hour was late.


	23. Chapter 23

"Andy? Is everything okay?" Sharon said as she answered the phone.

Andy took a deep breath, questioning his reasoning for calling her now. It was too late, though, as she knew he'd called, and if he tried to hang up, she'd just call him back. Instead, he took another deep breath and thought about saying something totally stupid just to get off the phone.

"Sharon, hi," he said, and for the first time, really, he realized he wasn't choking over saying her name. It had always been hard to get out, almost like cotton in his mouth as he said her name, but it flowed easily this time. "Hi, it's Andy."

He heard her chuckle quietly as she said, "Yes, I have caller id, as do most cell phones. I figured you were calling. Is anything wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing wrong. Ahh, did you get back to Emily's place ok? I guess she's not home, is she?" Andy wasn't sure what he wanted to ask or how he wanted to ask it. As he started speaking to her, he did decide to double check that Emily wasn't looming nearby. He'd been to her apartment and knew it was small. Regardless of exactly what he asked or how he asked it, he didn't want Emily nearby.

"No," she said in a sad tone, "she's not back yet. I don't know when to expect her. I'm probably going to head to bed. This jet lag is really hitting me hard."

"Oh, well, then I don't want to bother you," he said quickly. "I'll just talk to you later."

"Don't be silly. You obviously called for a reason. What is it? We aren't close that we talk all the time," she explained. "Something on your mind?"

He almost hung up. This was stupid; he couldn't just flat out ask her, but he sighed and said it quickly, "At dinner tonight, was that, were you flirting with me?"

He expected her to answer, but then he started to put himself in that situation and wasn't sure what he would say. Here, he was being direct, something he knew was part of his personality, and he expected her to be the same way. Honesty, she had been rather direct with him in their encounters, so he waited, hoping the awkward silence would end. He heard her clear her throat, and then she sighed loudly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what to say. Ahhh, I thought I was, or I tried. I realize I am not very good at it, nor was it reciprocated. If we could please just forget it, I would really appreciate it," she finally told him.

"It's my fault," Andy tried to ease the tension he knew he had created. "I just didn't see it. Look, it's not an issue, really. I was just shocked you would want to flirt with me."

"Thank you for telling me. I have appreciated you being direct, and really, I thought I was so awful at this. I haven't had to do any of this much, and the few times I have, it's been reciprocated. I'm sorry I made things awkward. Let's just move on, forget it happened," she said in an embarrassed tone.

"I just hadn't considered it. You're well, who you are, and I'm who I am. It's crazy, really," he said, gesturing with his hands and continued, "completely insane."

"Hmmm, thanks for the kind words," she sighed. "Can we please just forget it happened. I probably let the beer I had at the baseball game go to my head. Your sister and I had a great time, and I think I was just thinking about that."

"Well, even I think that is a flimsy excuse. So, you flirt often? That's not a side of Captain Raydor I ever saw coming," he smirked.

"You know, there's more to me than Captain Raydor. That is my job, but I am a woman, and I do have a life, even if it's not much of one with work right now, outside of the police. I'm embarrassed I even thought it was a remote possibility."

"Look, I'm not trying to embarrass you, really," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I started thinking over the evening, and I didn't even realize it was going on, the flirting. I am not used to women flirting with me. It's different."

"You aren't used to women flirting? Really?" Sharon asked.

He sighed, "No, not in the way you were flirting. Most women throw themselves at me, and it's pretty obvious what they want. I have to admit, I'm usually flattered and flirt right back. You, it was different. I guess I just didn't expect it from you."

"What's that supposed to mean? I have been married and know I'm not 25 or even 35 anymore, but I am a somewhat attractive woman and have tried to stay in shape!" Sharon exclaimed, and Andy realized he had really irritated her now. He sighed and tried to correct it. Before he did, she continued, "I realize that I'm not your type. I don't know what I was thinking. It was just a mistake. You and I clearly are not looking for the same things."

"No, I didn't mean to offend you! Look, this has all gone the wrong way. Yes, you're attractive. I don't think I realized that until maybe even today, or realized that I even could see you that way. Can we start this over? I just wanted to explain to you that I was sorry for missing all the signs. I have never thought of you that way because you've always been the crazy police captain who has had it in for me and just about every other decent cop in the LAPD. I realize I have been wrong. I don't even know what to say anymore," he grumbled.

"Consider the whole thing a misunderstanding. It's over, and we can just forget about it. I'll let you sister know I'm not going to come to dinner, and maybe I can catch up with her on another trip. I misjudged you; you misjudged me. It's fine," she said flatly. Andy knew he'd clearly irritated her.

"How did you misjudge me? The way you said that, it didn't sound like you meant with this flirting business. You flirted with me for a reason, so how did you misjudge me?" Andy asked.

"Oh, good grief! Can we forget it, now?" Sharon exclaimed.

"No, I'd really like to know. I'll start. I realize I misjudged you that you aren't just a police captain from FID. You do have a life, a family, and you do enjoy work, but you also enjoy your life outside of work. You can be funny; I've even seen that. I realized that maybe there's more to you than I thought, than the lady who hates me and everything I did while I was a cop."

"First, I don't hate you; I never did. Actually, I believe that even you will have to admit you were always exonerated of any wrongdoing. I stood up for you; I advocated for you. You never broke the law; you came up to the line, but you never crossed it. I admired that. Second, I do have a family, but my children are grown. I'm fine on my own, but at some point, I would like to find someone to enjoy my time, to let into my life. I can do cultural things and travel alone, but maybe I don't want to do that anymore. I spent most of my marriage alone, which is ironic, but someday, I'd like to have a best friend, a person with whom I'd like to share my time. I saw a few qualities in you that surprised me, and I think that made me nostalgic. It's forgotten now, really. I saw that you could want to change your life, want to be in your kids' lives, and it made me think about how I wish I'd had that, someone who cared. I saw you being kind toward Emily, and I realized that I wish she'd had that with Jack. I saw that you weren't just a hot-head, but that you were a kind, caring man. Actually, I think that is some of why you were so hot-headed at work; you cared deeply about your cases and advocated for them. Really, it was silly of me to think anything could or would come of any flirting."

"Okay, back to the whole idea you are going to cancel dinner with my sister. You can't do that; she'd kill me. Plus, maybe I'd like you to come. Yeah, yeah, I said it. I know I haven't been the nicest to you. I've been cold and standoffish. I don't know if anything is there between us. I've never thought about it, and that's the honest truth. I really," he sighed, "I don't know. Look, could I think about it? I'm not denying that we have some things in common with our kids. We have a history with work, but you just caught me off guard. I don't want to make the wrong move here, jump on the wrong decision. Could you maybe let me think about everything?"

"Andy, I'm not a damsel you need to rescue. I flirted, and I tried. It didn't work out. You don't need to think about anything. I won't pursue more," she explained. "I'll go back to LA and maybe, I'll find someone who is interested in me, just me, for all I have to offer."

"You just decide things, then?" Andy asked.

"Look, I'll come to dinner at your sister's place, but after that, I'll leave you alone. Oh, Emily's home; I hear her turning the lock. Just let me know the plans for dinner. I'm sorry I made things awkward, Andy. Bye," she said and hung up.

Andy stared at the phone, not sure what had just happened. He'd at least gotten the conversation out in the open. This was crazy, truly crazy, and above all, now it was awkward. He needed to go to bed. A good night of sleep would hopefully give him the clarity he needed.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey, Ang, I'm here," Andy said as he let himself into her house. She still lived in the old neighborhood, the same neighborhood in which the two had spent their childhood. Both Andy and Ang had gone off to college, where Andy had met and followed Sandra to LA, and Ang had returned to the city, the same neighborhood where she felt at home. Their parents had died when they were both still in their 20's, and Ang had used some of her inheritance to buy a home nearby. She and Andy had talked about her living in their family home, but she had wanted to start fresh. She had, and the home she'd bought was two streets over from where they'd grown. Andy had a key, and he oddly felt at home too, here, in his sister's home. He walked to the back where he found her in the kitchen.

"Hey," he said again, wondering if she had even heard him enter. She looked up from the stove where she was just pulling a casserole out of the oven.

"Hi, you," she gave him a smile and a nod. "Just in time for dinner. I was just pulling it out of the oven."

"Oh good," he said and glanced around the kitchen. "Sharon's not here yet?"

"No," Ang frowned at him as she put the casserole on the counter, on top of the trivet to let it cool. She gave Andy an eye as she studied him. "I was hoping you could explain the change in plans. I expected you to bring her here from your neighborhood. Instead, she sent me a text this afternoon telling me she had some plans and would be here on her own."

"Okay," Andy shrugged, "I don't see the problem." Truth was that this WAS a problem. He'd gotten a similar text from Sharon earlier in the day, but he had a feeling she really didn't have "plans" in the city, but instead, was avoiding him. The conversation the two had on the phone was still fresh in his mind, which wasn't surprising. It had been awkward and eye-opening. He hadn't been exactly warm, but instead had told her he wanted to think about anything with her. Think about it? A person thought about what they wanted to order at dinner; they didn't think about what they may or may not feel for another person-at least they didn't tell them they were considering anything. He knew now it sounded like a completely ridiculous excuse, and he'd made it. Of course, Sharon didn't want to be around him. He knew that, and he was probably dreading this dinner as much as she was. Truthfully, he expected Sharon to cancel completely; he wouldn't blame her. He wasn't sure she still wouldn't cancel, but he couldn't tell his sister all of this.

"I got the same text from Sharon," Andy shrugged again while he picked a cucumber out of the salad. He started to chew it, and he could feel Ang staring at him. "She's doing something in the city today. That's good. She'll be here, and I guess she just figured it was easier to make her way here. She didn't want to be a bother."

Ang eyed Andy, and he knew she was looking for any sign of him to break out into a sweat or start to blush. He kept his cool, how, he wasn't sure, but he did.

"It just seems odd," Ang shook her head.

"I think it is a good thing. She's not just waiting on Emily. Maybe the two spent the afternoon together before Emily went to work. Maybe she went to a museum. I don't know," he added.

"Well, be nice tonight," Ang glanced at him as she moved around her kitchen. Andy looked into her dining room and found the table already set. He looked back at her.

"I will. I 'm always a nice guy. Need any help?" Andy asked.

The doorbell rang, and Ang smiled, "I do. You can answer the door."

Andy sighed quietly to himself and nodded. He didn't want to argue; that would allude there was a problem, so he started for the door and took a deep breath as he walked.

Andy glanced down at his work attire; he'd come in his work clothing and had on his gray suit pants and black dress shirt. He'd left his tie and suit coat in his car, which he'd driven over after work. He'd made the short walk home, but he hadn't gone up to his condo; he'd just gone to the parking garage for his car to drive to Ang's place. He reached the door as he thought about his clothing, but then he quickly remembered who was waiting on the other side and suddenly wasn't ready to open the door. He started to panic, but he snapped out of it when the doorbell rang again.

"Andy! Are you going to open that door, or do I have to come out there myself?" Andy groaned at Ang's comment, and he sighed again as he put his hand on the door and opened it.

While most people would greet a guest, Andy just stood there silent. He stared at Sharon and noted she was looking back at him with an almost scowl on her face.

"Yes?" Sharon asked, drawing out the word, trying to get Andy to snap out of it. He did and just nodded, not sure why he was doing that. He wasn't prepared to see her after their conversation. He thought he was, but now that she was in front of him, he didn't know what to say.

"Sorry," he shook his head. "Come in," he stood to the side to let her pass. As she did, he got a whiff of her perfume and noted it was a sweet smell. As she walked by him, he glanced down and noticed she had on a cream, flowing, summer style dress with what looked like small roses on it. He couldn't risk moving closer to study her dress, but he was sure it was some sort of flower. It looked very un-Captain Raydor, and again, he realized she'd pointed that out to him on the phone; she was more than just Captain Raydor. He glanced to her feet because he knew she always wore heels, and again, he was surprised to find simple sandals with no heel, just a simple, but classy summer sandal. The whole outfit was surprising.

"Thank you," she said quiet and moved into the house with a bag in hand. She glanced around, taking in the room, as she did. The two didn't say more because Ang walked down the hall, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel she was carrying.

"Sharon! I'm so glad you could come," she smiled brightly at her. Andy glanced from Ang to Sharon and saw a bright smile on Sharon as well. The two gave each other a quick hug, and then Sharon handed the small bag to Ang.

"I brought this for you," she explained, as Ang looked into the bag. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh, this looks wonderful," Ang smiled as she pulled out the bottle of wine. "I think we should enjoy this with dinner."

Sharon nodded and glanced to Andy, "I hope I didn't offend you by bringing wine."

"Oh, me?" he asked. "I'm fine," he held up his hands. "Thanks for thinking of me, but it doesn't bother me at all. You ladies should enjoy it."

Ang gestured down the hall for Sharon to follow, "Please, come in, and let me get you a glass. Then, I'll give you the tour. Andy and I didn't grow up in this house, but we grew up in this neighborhood. Most of the houses are the same style. Andy, you coming?"

Andy noticed he was rooted in the same spot, and he finally nodded and followed the woman. He also noticed Sharon had her hair partly pulled back, just in a clip, but again, it wasn't a normal look he remembered seeing. He walked slowly after the women, and as he walked into the kitchen, he saw Sharon standing where he'd been standing at the small kitchen island while Ang was pulling glassware from the cabinets.

"Here, let me reach those," Andy moved quickly to help his sister. She kept her wine glasses on the top shelves, something Andy didn't understand since she used them often, but he'd pointed it out to her on several occasions and wasn't interested in arguing about it. He handed the wine glasses to Ang, and both turned toward Sharon who was looking around at the room.

"I'm sorry if I'm late," Sharon said as Ang worked on the wine bottle. "I misjudged how long it would take to get her."

"Oh, that's why I wanted Andy to bring you," Ang sighed. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble to get here, but you weren't late. I just pulled dinner out of the oven."

"It smells divine, and no, it wasn't trouble," Sharon gave a quick glance to Andy, but when he caught her eye, she turned toward Ang. "I was seeing some of the sights."

"Oh, what?" Ang looked to her with interest. She wasn't grilling Sharon, but she was truly interested.

"Nothing in particular," Sharon shook her head. "I enjoy just walking and window shopping. I just wasn't at home, and it seemed easier to get here on my own."

Ang glanced at Andy, and he met her gaze, but then he glanced away. He looked toward the table and decided to change the subject, "Ang, need me to fill the water glasses?"

"Please," she nodded as she handed the glass to Sharon. "I'll put this on the table. Sharon, if you'd like to freshen up at all, I'll show you the way to the restroom."

"That would be great; thank you," she smiled and followed Ang out of the kitchen. Andy let out a long breath and worked on filling the water glasses. It didn't take him long, and as he was returning to the kitchen from filling the glasses, Ang walked back into the room.

"Okay," she hissed quietly, "what is going on here? The tension is thick. Did you two get into one of your fights? I thought you were done with the work behavior?"

"No! It's fine, okay?" Andy said quietly back to her. He stepped away from Ang when he heard Sharon coming down the hall. "Ready to eat?"

Ang continued to eye him, as she turned to Sharon. "I'll have to give you the tour after we eat. I've got the casserole with a Caesar salad tonight."

"Ahh, that sounds wonderful. Thank you for having me," Sharon told her. The three moved into the dining room and sat. Ang put herself at the head of the table with Andy on one side and Sharon on the other, which had the two facing each other. Andy had yet to get Sharon to look at him fully; they really hadn't made eye contact, and even he was starting to feel the tension. Ang carried most of the conversation as they ate, and soon, she started telling stories of remodeling the house and her job.

"Your home is lovely," Sharon gave her a small smile and a glance around the room. "It seems to have a lot of character."

"It does," Ang nodded. "I really like living here. Andy wanted to get out of here as soon as he could."

"That's not exactly true," Andy frowned. "I met Sandra in college, and then I followed her to California where her aunt lived and helped her get a job. It just happened that way. I didn't have anything against living here."

Ang just shook her head at Andy and turned to Sharon, "What about you, Sharon? You're not from California, as you told me. How did you end up there?"

Sharon wiped her mouth and gave Ang a small smile. She glanced to Andy, but then she looked away quickly. She cleared her throat, "As I mentioned, I am from Connecticut, and I met my ex-husband, Jack, in college. He was a year older than I was and ended up going to law school in California. He wanted a change," she shrugged her shoulders, "and looking back, I'm not sure he thought I would stay with him long distance. Anyway, we got married after I graduated, and he was entering his second year of law school. I had applied and gotten in as well, but Jack had spent all that first year telling me how expensive everything was. His parents felt that they'd covered college, so he could cover law school. We discussed the amount of debt we would have with two of us in school, and that is how I decided to use my criminal justice degree. I had a grandfather who had been a police chief, and that just clicked with me."

Andy listened intently, not knowing any of that. He found himself asking a question ,"Do you regret not going to law school?"

She turned quickly to him, almost surprised he had spoken. Neither had really said much to each other since their awkward phone call. She shrugged slightly, "I try not to dwell on the past, but look to the future. I think about the choices I have made, and it allowed me to work and also to have two children. I'm not sure I would have ever found time to stop in a law career for two children, but we had Emily as soon as Jack finished law school. The plan was for me to go back, but by then, we had one child, and it just didn't fit. My job allowed us to live somewhat comfortably even while he was in school, and when he was getting started, it allowed me to work with one and then two children in daycare. No, I suppose I don't regret it because even in the police department, I found a way to seek out those officers who broke laws, but I also was able to defend officers who may have gotten mixed up in sticky situations," she said as she gave Andy a quick glance. "In a way, I worked as a prosecutor and a defense attorney would," she smiled. "My life is full of mistakes, but I don't see my career now as one of those mistakes."

"That's some very insightful knowledge there," Sharon," Ang smiled. She looked around the table, "Can I get anyone anything else?"

"No, Ang," Andy said as he put his napkin down on his plate and stood to clear it.

"Ah," Ang waved him away, "leave that. This was your Father's Day meal, and you don't do any of the work. Why don't you show Sharon around the house? You know it as well as I do and helped on many of the latest project."

Andy gave her a look, but Ang just smiled back at him. He then glanced to Sharon, "Care to go on a tour?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Thank you, but I can help with the dishes," and she stood to collect plates. Ang waved her off as well.

"You're a guest. Take a walk around the house," she nodded and started to clear the table. Andy gestured to the hallway and spent the next few minutes showing her the house. Sharon was quiet as she studied old pictures and the décor; Andy could tell she was enjoying herself, even though the two were still feeling awkward around each other.

"Look," Andy sighed when they were still upstairs standing in the guest room, "I'm sorry about the call. I don't think anything came out the way I wanted."

Sharon dropped her tense stance; Andy could see that, and she nodded, "Okay."

"Would you like to take a walk around the block? I'd say that I'd give you a ride home, and we could talk, but I'm not exactly calm in the car. I know I can't focus driving, at least focus on talking to you, and maybe we could walk and talk for a loop around the block?" Andy asked with a blank look.

Sharon glanced downstairs, "Maybe I should just go. I need to get going."

"What, take a cab? I can drive you home. You are staying down the street from me, and what are you running home to right now? I know Emily is at work. Please, I'm not a bad guy."

"Fine," Sharon gave a small nod and pursed her lips. "The summer night air will do me some good." Andy nodded to her and gestured to the stairs. He followed her downstairs and back to the kitchen where Ang was almost done cleaning up everything.

"You work quickly," Sharon smiled.

"Ang, I'm going to walk Sharon around the block, show her the old neighborhood," Andy told her.

"Sounds good," she nodded, her focus on the sink. "I'll put some coffee on for when you get back. Deal?" Ang turned to them, and she caught Andy glancing to Sharon. Sharon didn't look at Andy, but she smiled at Ang.

"Perfect. We'll see you in a bit, she smiled. Andy followed her down the hall, and the two were quiet until they got out onto the neighborhood sidewalk. The sun was just setting, and the streetlights were coming on now. Several kids were still out, and more could be heard in the distance; summer was upon everyone, and people were out enjoying the evening.

"Hmm, it's nice to walk around a neighborhood like this," Sharon smiled as she crossed her arms briefly in front of her as they started to walk. Andy just nodded and looked to the ground.

"Yeah, I grew up a couple blocks from here. Seems like a lifetime ago. A lot has changed," he told her.

She gave a slight chuckle, "Were you a stubborn kid? I can almost picture it and should ask your sister about it."

He eyed her, and she caught him looking. She gave him a grin, and he smiled back, "A tad. Just a little stubborn, but really it was Ang," he winked. Sharon quietly laughed again, and he let out a long sigh. "Look, I'm not sure what to say, but I want you to know I'm not trying to be a jerk. I'm still having trouble getting by the idea you are Captain Raydor from work. I'm seeing more and more you aren't, and I have to be honest, I do like this side of you. What you said in there," he gestured back toward Ang's house, "about not going to law school, it made me think about you in a different light. You sacrificed a lot for your family."

Sharon looked to the ground and dropped her hands to her sides, "I don't think of it that way. I followed a path, and as I went along that path, I made decisions, or changes in direction, and that has led me here. I frequently look back and try to see if I missed some warning signs, like with Jack, but I believe I would have followed the same path. I don't see where I was naïve or blinded by anything. Life happens sometimes. Jack happened; he derailed and got more interested in alcohol and other things. The kids and I weren't his priority."

"I can relate to that," Andy nodded, "but, I did see the light. It was too late, at least to keep my marriage together, but I saw the light. I'm still working day by day to put the pieces back together, but I really want to do that."

"I do like that about you," Sharon told him, and she glanced his way.

"So, if Jack showed up, and he said he wanted to change, what then?" Andy asked.

Sharon let out a much louder laugh, "Oh, he's tried that, and that might be the times I could look back and say I was naïve. Jack isn't going to change, at least not for me. He may change down the road, and another woman might benefit from that, but it won't be me. I'm not making that mistake again."

"I wonder if Sandra believes that about me. I mean, she's married again, but I wonder if she just believes I'll never change?"

"Hmm, you've been sober a long time. Even I know that from your file," she told him. "Jack hasn't been sober longer than a few days, maybe a week. He doesn't want to change," she explained. Andy nodded, and the two walked in silence for a few moments, turning the corner, the second time, so they were halfway through their short walk.

"Do you date a lot in LA?" Andy asked, changing the subject again.

She bit her lip, "I tried for awhile. It didn't work well. Hours, schedules, and all of that made it hard."

Andy just nodded and then he took a deep breath, "I think I'm finally realizing that I'm not sure what I want."

She tilted her head, "What, as in you made a mistake moving here?"

"No," he shook his head, "coming here was a good decision for me. I needed to get out of LA. I'm just not sure about my future, about what I want." The two walked, thinking about their lives, and they turned the corner again. Ang's house was in sight, the lights shining out onto the sidewalk.

"Well, I'm going back to LA, but I'll wish you the best looking for it," she told him.

"I'm just not sure what I want. I thought I knew," he told her. "I thought I wanted the," he shook his head and stopped talking. "I'm not sure."

"You thought you wanted the good time, the easy dates, the flirty girls, the single life," she enunciated and glanced to him.

"Maybe," he nodded. "Maybe I thought I'd find the right person in that kind of a woman. Now, I'm just not sure."

Sharon turned to him, "I thought I might find a friend in you, at least. I'm sorry if you can't get around my title, my job. I do see you as attractive, but I realize it's not reciprocated. Can we be friends?" Sharon asked and stuck out her hand to shake his.

"I can do that," he smiled. "I just don't know," and she shook her head.

"Friends," she nodded again.

"Like in as a friend who calls you after a bad day?" Andy asked.

She thought a moment and nodded, "Sure, that's fine. Do understand many of my bad days involve your former division."

Andy chuckled, "Understood. Let's get that coffee before Ang comes looking for us."

Sharon thought a moment, and she smiled, "Something tells me she trusts us to find the way back here."

He followed her back inside, but before she opened the door, he asked, "Oh, do you need a ride to the airport?"

"No," she said turning to him, "I'm fine on my own. I've been fine on my own a long time, but thank you for the offer."

He nodded, "Wow, so you're really leaving then, heading back to LA?"

"I am," she said, and she opened the door. Andy realized it would be odd without her around the neighborhood. He'd gotten used to her, oddly, and he found himself wondering when she would return.


	25. Chapter 25

He walked by the building and realized that for the first time since he'd been in New York he wondered how she was doing. Andy had not spoken to Sharon since he'd droped her off in front of Emily's building after finishing their dinner with Ang. Even the car ride back to the neighborhood had been relatively quiet, at least for him. Sharon had gotten a phone call, a work call, and she'd taken it, seeing as she was the head of the department. He'd spent most of the drive home in silence while she spoke with work. That call had ended only a few minutes before arriving at Emily's building. She'd been kind to him when he'd pulled up in front of Emily's building, thanking him for the ride and the evening. She'd smiled at him through the open window and told him she'd probably see him on her next visit. That had been it. Since then, he felt like something had changed with them, and he wanted to know how she was. Maybe it was the fact they'd discussed being friends now that made him want to call her. That seemed silly, as she'd just gone home the day before, but silly or not, he found himself digging out his phone to give her a call. As he started to pull up her contact information, he glanced at the time. It was 6:00 in New York, which meant it was still only 3:00 PM in L.A.,still the middle of the day. He couldn't call her; she was at work. That was probably for the best, since he wasn't sure what he wanted to say, so he opted to send her a text message.

"Did you get back to L.A. okay?" Andy typed. He waited for a moment, but the "Delivered" status stayed there, and after a few moments of not seeing it change to "Read," he put his phone back on his clip and continued to walk home. The city was bustling, but since he was almost back to his building, he didn't have more to walk. It had been a good day. Work had gone well, and he'd gotten out on time. He was going to go home and heat up some soup. He'd made some yesterday, trying to do a little cooking at home. It wasn't that he couldn't cook; he'd just slipped into the bachelor lifestyle more than he probably should have, and he hadn't cooked in a long time. After dinner at Ang's house, he realized how much he missed a good home-cooked meal and decided to start with soup. He had plans to heat up the soup and plop himself in front of his television for the night. He almost felt like his ears perked up, like a dog does, when he heard the distinct ding of his phone, alerting him to a new text. He pulled it out and nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, I did get home. My seat on the flight was next to a priest, so we had a lovely chat," she told him.

She sent a second text right after that, "I had a connection, and my second flight was fine too. I sat next to a man in advertising who had played college baseball. That was interesting too. He even lives in L.A., and we had a very enjoyable conversation."

He smiled at the comment about the priest; he was learning more and more about her, and one thing he had figured out quickly was her dedication to her faith. He stopped walking so he could reply to her text, "Probably better you than me-sitting next to the priest-because I'm sure I would have said the wrong thing or inadvertently used profanity around him. Now, I would have talked to the college baseball player the whole flight home. Glad you had a good flight. I just walked by Emily's building and thought of you. I didn't want to call you at work."

He saw that she started to reply immediately, so he stepped out of the major foot traffic area to wait for her to reply. It was nice talking to her, he realized, even if just by text message.

"Work is busy. I'm about to head down to see your old team. Thank you for keeping an eye on Emily," she told him. "I need to get going."

He nodded, as if he was listening to her speak, "Glad to keep an eye on her. You'll have to let me know next time you are in town so I'm not surprised when I run into you at the coffee shop."

He waited, but she didn't reply. She'd said she was busy, so he clipped his phone back onto his belt, and then he continued his walk home. She had intrigued him. Andy glanced at the coffee shop as he walked by it, and again, he felt himself looking at it, almost as if he expected to see Sharon or Emily inside. He'd grown used to seeing one or both of them over the last week. Somehow, Raydor, or Sharon, had crept into his thoughts.

He tried to shake that off as he arrived at his building and went upstairs to his condo. It was quiet in his condo, and he really liked that. It was starting to feel like home, even though, now, at the almost end of June, he'd been here for months. The furniture, he liked, but again, it wasn't from L.A., it wasn't familiar yet. The loft style was different, and it had taken some getting used to for him to feel like it was his. He threw his keys, wallet, and phone down on the counter, and he immediately went to the refrigerator to pull out the soup. It would need a half hour or so to reheat, so he put that on, and then he deiced to change out of his clothes. He just wanted to get into a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants for the evening.

It didn't take him long to change, and on his way back to the kitchen, he stopped to turn on his television. He was in the mood for a good baseball game. Provenza was going to come visit at the end of July. They'd had to juggle the dates a little with one of Provenza's grandkids announcing a wedding for the summer. Provenza had tried to get out of the wedding, but Liz had called him and chewed him out for that. So, that was changed, and his visit was now just about a month away. Andy was looking forward to it. The guy was going to be in town for three days, and they'd picked the dates based on the Yankees home schedule. The guys had plans to attend two games in three days. It was going to be all about baseball, this trip, and both guys were thrilled. It didn't matter it was going to be the end of July and extremely hot; baseball was baseball. The two would spend Provenza's visit at the game.

He was scrolling through the guide, looking at the games on for the evening when his phone rang. He walked to it, and he sighed when he saw it was Ang calling him. He knew it was about their lunch date.

"Hey Ang," he said into the phone when she answered.

"I hope I'm not interrupting a big date tonight," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No date tonight. I just got home and am getting ready to eat dinner and watch a game on tv. What's up?" he asked.

"I don't have much time. I'm going into a book reading and discussion and won't be home until very late tonight. I was calling to see if we are still on for lunch tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah," Andy sighed. "Look, there's nothing to discuss."

"You and I know that's not true. Something was off at dinner, and we're going to get to the bottom of things," she said rather sternly. "I'll meet you at the café outside your building at 12:45. Does that work?"

"I'll be there. Have a good night," he said, and the two hung up while Andy walked to the stove. He checked on the soup, but it wasn't quite done. He usually didn't mind having lunch with his sister. He loved her, and normally, she was a lot of fun. He knew she was trying to dig into what was going on with Sharon. Problem was Andy didn't really know what to say or what to tell Ang. There wasn't anything going on with Sharon, and he didn't know if he WANTED anything to be going on with Sharon. What was he going to tell Ang? Was he supposed to tell her things were tense because the two had agreed to be friends? That sounded weird. He didn't want to tell her that he'd been rather gruff or rude almost to Sharon, telling her that he needed to think about anything with her, that the whole flirting thing was crazy. He didn't' want to discuss any of it with Ang. Ang knew some of it though; she knew Sharon had flirted with him, and she also knew Andy had missed all that. He just hoped she hadn't picked up on the fact he'd made things tense with his, "Let me think about it," comment to Sharon. Sharon had basically blown that off and told Andy nothing was going to happen now. He'd made a fool of himself, and he'd embarrassed Sharon. It wasn't going to be a fun lunch. He felt like he was going to get a lecture from his own sister.

While he waited for his soup, he sat down at his kitchen counter bar stool and turned on his laptop. He'd been sending emails to his kids once a week since he'd arrived, and he'd gotten things back here and there. The kids weren't saying much, but he was making an effort. He invited them to visit in almost each email, but still, they hadn't taken him up on that yet. Both kids had told him the would "try" to visit. He knew that a visit wasn't likely, but he would keep trying. After checking to see if, by chance, the kids had written him, and noting they had not, he decided to do some digging. He wasn't that good at Internet searches, nothing like Mike or Buzz could do, but he knew the basics. Sharon was still stuck in his head. He wanted to find out more, so he started with the basics, 'Jackson Raydor,' and he waited for the search to pull the results.

Yes, he and Sharon had agreed to be friends. They had agreed to talk about work and mundane ordinary tasks. He knew she had two kids and a lousy ex-husband, a guy he'd talked to many, many times at the bar in his drinking days. He'd seen Jack around the building on occasion and knew the guy couldn't hold a steady job, and that the guy floated between LA and Vegas. With Sharon, he knew there was a lot of sadness there, surrounding things with Jack, and he felt like before he could dig deeper into this new friendship with Sharon, he should start by learning about her lousy ex-husband. He had a feeling there was a lot of dirt on the guy, dirt that would help explain Sharon's story.


	26. Chapter 26

He was excited to see Provenza, not that he would ever admit that to the guy or really to anyone. Andy found himself rushing home, wanting to get Provenza's visit started. Provenza had flown in earlier in the day, and Andy had given him instructions on getting to his condo. He had only heard from the man on one occasion since he'd arrived in Andy's condo, and that was only to complain that Andy didn't have chips and other junk food waiting for him. He'd sent Andy a second text asking where the grocery store was, so that he could walk to it, and Andy had sent him back an irritating text telling him to just check Google maps. That had come with another one from Provenza telling Andy that if he wanted to use The Google, he would have done that himself. The banter had continued as the men sent texts messages back and forth until Andy had to get back to work. That had been three hours ago, so he was relatively sure Provenza was sitting in the middle of a potato chip mess in Andy's condo.

Even with the irritations he caused, Andy was really excited Provenza had come to visit. The guy had an early flight and had gotten into New York mid-morning. Andy still had to work all day, knowing that even with an early arrival, it would take Provenza time to get to the condo. He'd debated taking the whole day off to go get the guy, but he currently didn't have a lot of time off, and he wanted to maximize his days. Provenza was a grown man, even if he acted like a child, and Andy had been confident the guy could get in a taxi and take it to a specified address. He'd left a key for Provenza at the desk to his building, and as suspected, the veteran police lieutenant had successfully made it to New York and into Andy's condo. The junk food quest was a different story, and it almost turned Andy's stomach to think about what new junk foods might now be sitting on his kitchen counter.

It was busy as he maneuvered his way home, through the crowds and streets. The time was just after 6:00, and the two men didn't have much planned for the evening. Provenza had told Andy that while in town he really wanted to get a good steak and cheese sandwich. Andy wasn't sure why he was obsessed with that sandwich, but he had decided he would take the guy somewhere to get his favorite sandwich tonight. They had baseball games coming up to attend, two of them, and he knew Provenza would load up on junk food at the games. It seemed to be shaping up as a junk food fest for Provenza on this trip.

Andy finally reached his building and arrived at his condo a few minutes later. He unlocked the door-points to Provenza for locking it-and found his friend inside doing exactly what he suspected, seated in a potato chip mess while watching baseball highlights on the television.

"Flynn! Finally, you're home. Where have you been?" Provenza gestured as he stood and walked toward Andy. The men hadn't seen each other in a few months now.

"Well, hello to you too," Andy mocked as he put his keys and wallet down on the table. He flashed a fake smile at Provenza, "Such a greeting. It reminds me of when I was married to Sandra, and I was greeted like that almost every night. Now, she usually had a few choice words for me too, so thanks for not spewing those at me."

Provenza rolled his eyes, "Well, she was partly irritated because you would roll your drunk self home at all hours of the night. Now, let's stop comparing me to your ex-wife because no one deserves that."

"Tell me about it," Andy huffed. "We'd be stuck standing here the rest of the night if you started comparing me to all your ex-wives," he smirked. Provenza scowled at him, and the two men just stared at each other before Andy finally grinned, "Good to see you, Old Man. Your hair is thinning."

"No, it's not," Provenza said, taking offense at that, as he smoothed his hair. He made a face at Andy, and instead of firing another insult at the man, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled receipt. He waved it at Andy.

"What's this?" Andy nodded to it, afraid to even take it.

"What does it look like? It's a receipt. You owe me for the food I bought. I'm a guest, and you didn't have anything I like to eat. Here," he waved it again.

"I'm not taking your receipt! I provided food and drink for you here, nourishment," he added. "I even bought your favorite beer. That's right," he nodded, "as an alcoholic I bought the stupid beer you like. There's that, coffee, salads, fruit, ahh, nuts, stuff like that. There is food here."

"Just nothing I like, aside from the beer. Thanks for getting that. I already started on it, and I did notice you got it, but the rest," he paused and glanced at Andy.

"The rest is your choice. Here, I was going to take you somewhere to get your steak and cheese sandwich for dinner tonight, but I'm not sure I can afford it if I have to pay for your junk food obsession."

Provenza's eyes lit up, "When are we going?"

"Well, I'd like to get in the door, change my clothing first," he gestured to his work attire. "Can I relax a little before we get to dinner. I know you are still on L.A. time, but it's still even early for your Early Bird Special," he smirked. Provenza grumbled something Andy couldn't understand, but then he waved as he turned back to the television.

"Let me know when you're presentable, Flynn. It's like I'm waiting on a date," he complained as he sat again. Andy followed him across the room.

"I don't think it's too much to ask that I have a few moments to relax," Andy explained. "Keep it up, and maybe I will leave you here and just go on a date anyways. At least that way I wouldn't have to sit through a steak and cheese sandwich dinner."

Provenza started to laugh and pointed a finger at Andy, "Good luck with that, Flynn. From what you've told me, it sounds like you've hit a dating slump. When was your last date? Was it a month ago?"

"Three weeks," Andy corrected as he glared at Provenza. "It's not a slump; I've just been selective. I went out with this receptionist three weeks ago. She works at the college, and it was fine, but she was dull. We just didn't have anything in common. Dinner was a struggle, but like I said-she didn't make me watch her eat a steak and cheese sandwich. You want to talk about dates? When was your last date? Have you found anyone to be the next Mrs. Provenza yet?" Andy walked back toward his kitchen area as he continued to talk. With his open floor layout, his kitchen was visible and not far from the living room area. He opened the refrigerator and sighed at the various chip dips Provenza had stashed inside. He pulled out the bottle of cranberry juice and started to pour it into a glass, when he realized Provenza had not even answered him. Andy turned after he finished pouring his glass and found Provenza staring at the television, watching a baseball replay intently. He shook his head and walked back toward the guy, drink in hand. Provenza looked up at him when that particular highlight was over.

"Oh, I've been dating more than you, my friend," he waved his finger. "I was out on a date just last week."

"Last week?" Andy asked, slightly impressed, as he sat down in a chair to talk to Provenza. "Who was she? Are you already engaged to her? Has she moved in yet?" Andy smirked as he mocked Provenza.

"I'll have you know it wasn't even that great of a date," Provenza sighed. "Annie was her name," he explained, "but, the date seemed to be doomed from the start. We just didn't click, and then, it didn't help I was called to a crime scene in the middle of dinner."

Andy started to laugh and shook his head, "You took her out a night you were on call?"

"I wanted to go on the date," Provenza shrugged. "That wasn't even the worst part. Raydor was at the same restaurant, saw me, and then she had the nerve to ask if she could catch a ride with me to the crime scene. She wasn't on call, but something about Pope requesting her specifically," he waved his hand. "Anyway, I was getting up to leave-I'd at least had the good idea to meet Annie at the restaurant-when Raydor walked over and asked if she could get the ride. Her date had picked her up for dinner."

"Date?" Andy asked. "Who is Sharon dating?"

Provenza eyed him, "Sharon? She's Sharon? Oh, right," he smirked, "you are best friend with her daughter. How is Emily?"

"Ahh, fine, saw her latest show a couple weeks ago with Ang," Andy shook his head. "Sharon asked you for a ride to a crime scene?" Andy clarified.

"Yes, I already said that. That was an awkward ride," he sighed. "Thankfully, she spent some of the ride on the phone with Pope. We got to the crime scene, and we went our separate ways. The case ended up not being the mess Pope anticipated. She had to file a report, but even later when she thanked me for the ride, she pointed out Pope could have had the on-call person from her office at the scene. Pope," he shook his head.

"I don't miss that guy," Andy nodded at Provenza.

"Feeling is mutual," Provenza told him. "I told him I was coming to see you, and he just stated to laugh. He told me he hoped he did't get a call from NYPD asking to verify my identity when I got into trouble with you."

"I have no idea how he and the chief were ever so close," Andy told him.

Provenza eyed him, "Let's not discuss that. Chief did say to tell you hello and that she missed you. The whole team misses you and wants to know when you are coming back to work?"

"I live here. I retired. It's not happening, and you need to realize that. Who was Sharon's date?" Andy asked, taking the conversation back to that topic.

"How should I know? I'm not her girlfriend, begging her for gossip. It's not like the guy had on a name tag with his name. It wasn't a dating competition."

"Well, how was she? What was she wearing for this date?" Andy inquired.

Provenza eyed him, "Why? Why do you want to know? I don't know, nor do I care, how she was. She had on a black dress, I think. Flynn, you're not interested, are you?"

"No, I mean," he ran his hand over his face, "we're friends. We had to spend some time together on her last trip. She and Ang are friends now, and-" he was interrupted with Provenza laughing.

"Your sister and Raydor are now friends?" Provenza continued to laugh. "How did that happen?"

Andy sighed, "They went to my baseball game together. I had tickets, and work got in the way. The two-long story-but the two went to the game, and they formed a friendship. We had dinner, all of us, and Sharon and I agreed to be friends."

"Well, there you go," Provenza gestured. "If she's your new BFF, ask her about her date."

"No! I can't do that!" Andy exclaimed as he started to gesture. "That's not something I want to discuss with her."

"Why are you friends with her? The two of you hate each other. It seems like you would have nothing in common," he pointed out to Andy.

"It's just that we keep running into each other here, and it seems crazy to glare at each other. I keep her posted on Emily, who does live around here. I've run into Emily on multiple occasions. She's dating some guy, and I let Sharon know when I see her."

Provenza raised his eyebrows at Andy, "Ahh, so both mother and daughter are dating. Sounds like a fun time. Call her and ask her about her date, Flynn," he gestured with his hands.

"Just drop it," Andy looked to him. "I was just curious, and she's not as bad as I thought. She does hav a few redeeming qualities, and did you know what a scum her ex-husband was?"

"Jack?" Provenza chuckled. "Oh, I know he's trash. You were drinking buddies with him, right? I've never talked about him with you because I assumed you were good pals with the idiot."

"No, I'm not pals with him. He just always appeared in the same places I did. No, he's scum. I did a little digging, just to see what I could find, and he's been in trouble with the law. Guy has had a couple DUIs. It looks like he lost one job because of it, at least the dates of his employment coincided with the DUI, but man, the guy is a mess. It doesn't look like he's been in jeopardy of losing his law license, but wow, piece of work."

Provenza eyed him, "You did a search on him?"

"All public record," Andy pointed out to him. "Look, I was curious. I know Sharon had a rough go of it with him, and Emily has mentioned she doesn't really even know where he is most of the time. Guy is a mess. I stopped drinking years ago; he still hasn't."

"Yeah, well, everyone has their problems," Provenza pointed out to him. "That doesn't give her reason to be heartless at work."

"Let's just change topics," Andy sighed as he shook his head. "I guess I'll end it by just saying I kind of understand where she's coming from with a mess like that. You still want to get your steak and cheese sandwich?"

Provenza's eyes grew wide, and he started to fumble around to push the chips away and stand. He looked at Andy as he did, "Flynn, you idiot, that's like asking if the chief likes candy."


	27. Chapter 27

Finally, another day at work had ended. Andy was dragging, partly because he'd stayed up way too late during Provenza's visit. The two had enjoyed going to their two baseball games, but the first game had gone 13 innings, and the second had not been much better. It had gone 10 innings, but in regards to time, the games had ended at almost the same time. Now that Provenza was back home, Andy wanted desperately to catch up on his sleep. His age was creeping up on him; he wasn't bouncing back from these late nights like he had done in the past. All he wanted was to crash, and he had no interest in finding something to eat at home or even stopping for food at a restaurant. Andy needed food, and he needed it to just appear. He had plans to order in tonight; Chinese sounded perfect. All he wanted to do was sit and stare at his television.

As he walked home, he groaned when he realized his evening wasn't going to be so simple. He still had more work to do at home. Andy had been told through an email earlier in the week to expect a call from the L.A. D.A.'S office around 9:00 PM. Andy was being prepped for trial, and that case was coming up all too soon, the middle of August. He was needed to testify and would be making a very quick trip back to L.A. to do so. He'd already secured lodging with Provenza, and he was trying to secure dinner with his kids. The case was one he'd worked over a year ago now. It was still fresh in his mind, and some of the old team were going to testify as well. Provenza would not be testifying because he'd been in court or a different case the day in question. He wasn't really looking forward to a trip back to L.A., but at the same time, it would give him a chance to see his kids, or so he hoped, and it would give him a chance to check in on the team. He hoped his time in court would be minimal, just as he hoped his conversation on the phone later in the evening with the district attorney's office would be quick and easy. Before that, though, he needed to get home and order some dinner.

"Andy!" he glanced up, as he had been in somewhat of a daze thinking about his evening plans. He smiled when he saw Emily walking toward him, with Zach alongside her.

"Emily, Zach, good to see you both," he smiled at them when the three met on the street. Andy chuckled at Emily holding hands with Zach. Sharon had been right with her suspicion the two were dating. He wasn't sure how much Sharon knew about the relationship, but it did appear they were comfortable with each other. He'd seen them in the coffee shop a few times, and here, now, with their to-go cups in their free hands, it appeared they'd just come from there. During the times he'd run into them, he'd told Sharon it looked like they were dating, but the hand holding was just further confirmation.

"Nice to see you," Emily grinned. "How are you doing?"

"Well," he nodded. "I guess, though, I should admit I'm exhausted. Provenza was here for a visit, and we were up way too late watching baseball games. I just want to go home and crawl into bed, but I still have some work issues to resolve. How about you?" Andy gestured to the two of them. "How are things going?"

"Pretty good," Emily nodded as she glanced toward Zach. "The restaurant is doing pretty well, right Zach?"

"It is," he gave a small smile. "Emily and I rarely are off on the same days, but we found this rare time off together. We were just getting a cup of coffee before we head back to her place to watch a movie. Neither of us is particularly hungry, but we decided we might order in dinner later."

"Ahh," Andy nodded. "That is my plan, at least the ordering dinner part. I'm going to do the same. It's nice you have an evening off together."

"It is," Emily grinned. "Work has been crazy for us both. I guess we usually run into you on weekend at the coffee shop. That seems to be our only overlapping time together. Zach and I hope our schedules start to mesh better."

"Yeah, that can be tough," he nodded. "I get it. I don't miss that, the crazy work hours from L.A. At least with my job now, I have pretty regular hours, at least most of the time."

"Oh, don't remind me," Emily chuckled. "Mom's hours are supposed to be somewhat regular, but that never happens. She's always at work. Life of a cop, I guess," she shrugged.

"True," he nodded in reply. "How is your mom? I haven't run into her lately. I guess she hasn't been able to visit?"

"No," Emily frowned. "She had hoped to come a week ago, but it didn't work out. Her next trip is scheduled the weekend before Labor Day, I guess the last weekend of August. It is what it is. Even though she couldn't come here, Ricky, my brother, went to see her. It worked out she couldn't leave L.A., and he had a free weekend. So, she wasn't alone, and I'm glad he got to see her. She's been really busy. Anytime I call her, she's either at work or out in the evenings."

"Sounds like it," Andy gave her a small smile. "How is your work, Emily? Show going well?"

"It is," she told him. "I'm ready for a break, a real break. I'd really like to take some time off. Maybe I will do that when Mom is able to visit. I'm just tired all the time."

"I get that too," Andy chuckled, "but I'm just tired because I'm old. You have a good reason to be tried. Well," he glanced from other to the other, "it was great to run into you both. I'm going to get going before I fall over here from exhaustion," he chuckled. "Emily, Zach," he nodded to both, "have a nice evening."

"You too," they chimed together, and he continued his walk. He waited until he was upstairs in his condo before he dug his phone out of his pocket. The streets were too busy to try and walk and text; he'd learned that the hard way a few times as he'd run into people all too often. He stopped by his kitchen and leaned against the counter while he started his text.

"Just ran into your daughter. She was holding hands with Zach, so it definitely appears the two are dating. Nice chat with them. Hope you are well. Emily mentioned you were visiting the end of August," he typed and sent. News of her visit was new information to him. He'd asked Sharon a few times in their exchanges about a visit, and she'd not said much. He also wasn't aware she had tried or wanted to come a week ago. With the schedule she was keeping, she was trying to get to New York, it appeared, each month, but that wasn't always happening. Here it was now the end of July, and he'd last seen her around Father's Day. As he thought about it, he found himself maybe even hopeful he'd run into her on her visit. He was startled when his phone rang; he almost dropped it, but he chuckled when he saw it was WWW calling him. He really should change that name from 'Wicked Witch of the West' to 'Sharon,' but honestly, he just wasn't that into technology. He knew the label; that's all that mattered.

"Umm, Sharon, hi," he said, as he cleared his throat. "Sorry, I was just startled when you called."

"I'm sorry to bother you. I thought you might not be busy since you had just sent that text. I can speak to you later," she told him.

"No, no bother at all. I was just standing here, almost asleep, and the phone just made me jump," he chuckled. "How are you?"

"I'm well," she told him. "At the moment, I'm knee deep in paperwork, so thank you for your text. It was a nice distraction, and honestly, I'm trying to stay awake myself. So, you saw Emily with Zach?"

"I did," he nodded. "They were holding hands as they left the coffee shop. He seems like a nice guy. The two seem happy, and he even mentioned the restaurant was doing well so far."

"Oh, well, that's good to hear," Sharon told him. "Emily has been so tight-lipped about him, and I even tried grilling her brother for information, which didn't get me anywhere. I suspected more was going on with them, so thank you for letting me know. I worry about her, not that I will breathe a word of this to her; thank you for keeping an eye on her. Zach seems like a decent guy from what I've seen so far."

"No problem, and yeah, I agree about Zach," he told Sharon. "So, you are planning to visit end of August?"

"Hoping to, yes," she told him. "I haven't booked my ticket yet, which I realize isn't a good idea, but I've been waiting on work schedules. It's just busy here."

"Well, I won't keep you," Andy told her. "I'll actually be traveling myself in August. I'll be back in L.A. to testify, sometime mid-August. I don't know when yet, but maybe we could get a cup of coffee? I know it won't be the coffee shop here, but we could try somewhere there."

"Possibly," she told him. "I'll just have to check my schedule then. Let me know when you will be in town."

"Will do," he told her. "I'm waiting on a call from the district attorney's office tonight, and hopefully, after that, I'll have a better timeline. My work here would like to know too so I can have coverage."

"Sounds good. Oh, I need to go. There's a knock at my door. Thanks again, for keeping an eye on Emily. Bye, Andy," she said.

"Bye, Sharon," he told her, and the two hung up the phone. Andy looked at the blank screen, almost wishing he could see her. He was missing her; talking to her had been easy, and these brief, intermittent conversations had been nice the last several weeks. He was hopeful he might see her in L.A., even if just briefly. Sharon was growing on him.

By 11:00 PM that evening, Andy was exhausted and contemplating calling in sick the next day. He'd spent an hour and a half on the phone with one of the assistant district attorneys from L.A., and he'd had trouble not falling asleep while on the phone with her. Even with the long conversation, the call had been worth it. Andy now had a clear idea of the case's timeline, and he was looking at a court appearance around August 11. That would work fine with him; his staff knew he had court coming up soon, and he'd made sure to overlap a lot of his August shifts with others who could take charge while he was out of the office. He was too tired to do anything but go to bed. He'd let his kids and Provenza know the plans in the morning, and as he shuffled to his room to crawl into bed, he made a note to send Sharon a quick text in the morning to let her know he'd be in town too. It would be a quick trip, but maybe he'd have time to see several people while in town.


	28. Chapter 28

It was late, and for Andy, it felt actually even later. He was completely exhausted; it had been a long day, and here he was, in the place he'd spent most of his adult life, good old California. He'd worked most of the day in New York, and he'd left a couple hours early to get to the airport for his cross-country flight to Los Angeles. With traffic, he'd underestimated the amount of time he had needed and had almost missed his flight. Thankfully, he hadn't because that would have caused a huge mess. He'd been the last to board, and his flight had left on time at 7:00 P.M. When, on a normal night, he would have been sitting down in his favorite recliner at his condo, he was instead trying to get comfortable on a very crowded airplane. Of course, he had a middle seat thanks to the last-minute booking for the trip, and that made it almost impossible to get comfortable. Due to his time issues, too, he'd completely missed dinner. Somehow, in all his planning surrounding leaving work early and travel time to the airport, he'd forgotten that he needed to be there a couple hours early. Andy had left work at 4:00, but between the crazy traffic and the line at security, it still wasn't enough time. At the end of the day, he'd made it to L.A; that's all that mattered. Since he had a direct flight with no food option on a layover, he'd bought one of those airline food boxes to tide him over during the flight. The mediocre sandwich had been just enough to tide him over, but now that he was here in L.A., he was hungry and tired.

As he was landing, he planned to call Provenza right away. He had hoped that Provenza would be up for a late-night bite to eat; it was after 11:00 PM now in L.A., even later for his East Coast time, and Provenza never turned down food. Unfortunately, Andy had a text from Provenza waiting when he turned on his phone as the plane taxied to the gate.

"Still working a case we caught yesterday. Come by work. We're going to be here late," it had read. Andy sighed at it. He wasn't opposed to going to work, but really, he just wanted food and a place to sleep. He couldn't be rude, and while he still had a key to Provenza's place on his keychain and could just go there, Andy knew stopping by work was the right thing to do. Besides, it would give him the chance to see the team, to talk to all of them. On the drive over to the office, he'd thought about his dinner options and had decided to call in pizzas for the team. If they were working this late, they were bound to be hungry. He knew Chief would be hungry; she was always ready to eat. Provenza wasn't much better, and Julio would eat just about anything. The rest would enjoy it too, so he'd looked up his favorite pizza place and called it in once he had secured his rental car. He'd asked the pizzas to be delivered to the front desk at the station, where he planned to pick them up and take them upstairs. Now, as he was parking, he was realizing it seemed like a lifetime ago he'd worked here.

Andy only had to wait a few minutes for the pizzas to arrive; he'd timed that well with everything. He made small talk with the officer stuck on desk duty for the night. The guy was younger, a couple decades younger than Andy, but he did catch Andy up on a few people both men knew. Once the pizzas arrived, Andy gave a nod to the desk officer as he made his way to the elevator, noting the "Visitor" badge he now had looked so odd. He wasn't used to that; he was used to seeing his own badge and gun on his hip, not a visitor badge, but his life had changed quite a bit over the last several months. Still, even with the visitor badge, it felt like he was home in a way, back to a life of the past.

It was quiet when he got off the elevator, and Andy took a moment to look around the hallway. It felt strange and yet comforting. When he'd worked here, he had never really stopped to look at the walls or the pictures in the hallway, pictures of fallen officers as well as pictures detailing accolades some had received. He took a moment to look around, and he shook his head. It was really feeling like a lifetime had passed since he'd walked these halls. While he'd only worked in the new building a few years, it felt like it had been much longer. Andy continued walking until he reached the door, his old office. He opened the door to Major Crimes and instantly heard Chief talking. He smiled at that; she was easy to recognize with her accent. It sounded odd now, especially after he had been listening to a lot of New York accents over the last several months.

"We can't wait forever on that search warrant, Lieutenant," he heard her tell Provenza. Provenza was the only one she called just by his rank, and while many things had changed over the last several months, that had not. He flashed a bright smile to the group.

"Hope you are hungry," Andy called out as he made his way into he room. He continued to smile as he glanced around to his friends, his old team.

"Andy!" Mike was the first one to say anything, and Andy grinned, noting Mike sounded really glad to see him.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant," he heard from Julio and found the man grinning at him. Andy nodded at him.

"Lieutenant Flynn brought food!" Andy heard and turned toward Buzz's voice. Andy almost did a double take as he noted that Buzz was not working alone at his desk; Sharon was standing there, huddled over his desk, obviously looking at something. She, too, had stopped to look up when he had entered the room.

Andy finally glanced at Provenza, his old friend, and he saw that he had a stack of work on his desk, just like old times. Gabriel was standing next to him, and it looked like the men had been discussing something, as Gabriel had a stack of paperwork he had been showing to Provenza.

"Oh, Andy, you shouldn't have!" Brenda exclaimed as she walked up to give him a hug. "Come here; it's been so long!" She embraced him, and Andy shifted the four pizza boxes to one hand to return the chief's hug.

"Good to see you, too, Chief," he said. "I just got in from New York, was starving, and I heard you all were working late."

"I certainly hope there is a meat lover pizza in there, Flynn," Provenza called to him.

"What, you think I'd show up here, asking to stay with you, if there wasn't?" Andy smirked and threw a grin at him. "Good to see you too."

"Well, let's eat! I'm starving. I haven't had anything except my Hershey bar since, gosh," Brenda checked her watch, "5:00."

"I'm about in the same boat, Chief," Andy said and continued, "I had something they were calling a sandwich on the plane, but it's been a long day, and I'm starving." Brenda gestured to an empty desk area, and Andy put down the pizzas. The team quickly moved toward them, as Mike walked to a cabinet, opened it, and he pulled out paper plates and napkins. "Sorry I don't have drinks, everyone."

"Not to worry, Lieutenant," Julio grinned. "Taylor isn't here right now, but he restocked the break room fridge with some of his favorite sodas. I think I can snag some for everyone." Andy stated to chuckle, and Julio just kept talking. "Thanks for the food," Julio patted him on the back. "How long are you in town, Sir?"

"I testify tomorrow late afternoon or first thing Wednesday. Then, I'm on a flight back to New York Wednesday evening," he explained. "I couldn't get much time off work. I'll have to come back another time when I have more time to visit." Julio nodded and patted his back again.

"Well, it's good to see you. It's been too long," he added. "Oh, wow, pizzas look good." Julio started to move through the line, and Andy spent a few moments greeting everyone as they walked up to get their pizza. He was busy greeting everyone and didn't notice, but as the team was moving through the line, he turned and found Sharon there, next in line. He offered her a small smile and walked toward her. He looked down, not sure what he would do if he made eye contact.

"Hi," he said quietly as he stood next to her for a moment. The rest of the team was laughing and eating as they stood around with their plates. Julio walked back into the room with an armload of sodas and started to pass them out to everyone. "I didn't realize you were working tonight."

She nodded, "Hi, yourself," she met his gaze and smiled at him. "Chief Pope has me working with Major Crimes a lot more often right now. We're hoping to crack this case tonight, but," she sighed, "I'm not sure that is going to happen."

He nodded as he listened and then glanced around at the room, noting everyone but the two of them now had food, "Well, at least get some pizza. It might help. I know I'm starving." He gestured for her to go through the line before he did, and he followed her, noting the meat lover pizza was gone, as was the pepperoni. There was still a veggie pizza left, as well as a supreme.

"Thank you for the pizza," she said to him as the two stood at the desk picking up their slices. He watched Sharon grab a piece of the supreme style and glance at him.

"Of course," he told her and gestured to the pizza. "Take more than one. I know I'm starving. The pizza was a little selfish; I missed dinner because I misjudged how much time I would need at the airport, and when I got a message from Provenza saying that he was working, well, pizza sounded like a good idea for everyone."

She eyed him, and he saw a small smile form, "You almost missed your flight." She said it as a statement, not a question, and he just nodded at that.

"Yeah, I did. Won't make that mistake again," he grumbled. "'I'd suggest you get that piece though, at least before Provenza comes back through the line," he gestured to another supreme style. "I think he has three, maybe four pieces already," Andy chuckled.

Sharon eyed the box, and she looked to Andy, "You didn't get any yet."

"Yeah, but I don't have to worry about Provenza. He doesn't like the veggie pizza. That always works in my favor," Andy winked. Sharon looked to the pizza boxes and reached for a slice of the veggie pizza. She looked back at Andy.

"I do hope you don't mind if I share your veggie pizza. I was debating between the supreme style and this. If you plan to eat," she eyed the veggie again, noting there were five pieces left, "five pieces and want this sixth one too, I suppose I will give it to you, seeing as how you missed dinner."

Andy chuckled, "No, I'm not crazy to fight you for a slice of pizza. I've seen you shoot and hold your own. It's yours," he gestured to her. "Besides, six slices of pizza sounds like Provenza, not me. I'd be a walking case of acid reflux if I ate that much." The two started to chuckle, and then Provenza called out to him.

"Flynn," Andy heard and turned toward Provenza who was sitting back at his desk chair eating his pizza. "Can you grab me two more slices of anything other than the veggie junk you eat?"

"You know, it would be good exercise for you to get up and walk over here," Andy gestured. "I know it wouldn't be much, but it would be more than you are getting, sitting there bossing me around," Andy smirked. "Remember, I don't work here anymore." He shook his head, and Provenza gestured to the pizzas. He turned back slightly toward Sharon who was getting a napkin for her pizza. "He's the laziest human," Andy sighed. "I can't believe I'm friends with him."

Sharon chuckled, "Did you two have a good visit, I mean, when he came to New York?"

Andy rolled his eyes, "We did. Even on his most annoying days, the guy is fun. We went to two baseball games, but we have the worst luck for timing. Each game went way too late into the night. I was quickly reminded I'm not 25 anymore." Sharon eyed him, and he held up his free hand, "Okay, fine," he chuckled. "I'm not even 40 anymore."

"Well, I won't get in the way of you catching up with your friends," Sharon said as she started to move away from the food. "Thank you again. It was nice to run into you on this side of the country," she smiled. "I have plenty of work to do; Buzz and I were working on a few things."

"Oh, ahh, Captain," he said, as he glanced around to see if anyone could hear him. Suddenly, calling her Sharon at the office seemed odd, but even when the 'captain' rolled off his tongue, he cringed because that seemed odd too. She turned to him, and he lowered his voice even more, "I'm in town until Wednesday, around lunch. Would you like to get a cup of coffee or something while I'm here?"

"Coffee?" she asked as she met his gaze. He could see the almost surprise there, even though the two had gotten coffee together now a few times in New York. "I'm not sure about my schedule. This case has been a mess. Can I let you know?"

"I get it," Andy nodded. "Yeah, sure," he told her. "Work, I remember the crazy hours. Just so you know, I am either testifying in court late tomorrow afternoon or first thing Wednesday. I got my kids to agree to dinner tomorrow evening, but if you are free sometime for coffee, other than those times, maybe we could catch up."

"Your kids are having dinner with you?" Sharon smiled slightly as she nodded. "That's great to hear."

"Yeah, well, we'll see how it goes," Andy said with a forced nervous laugh. "I don't know if they believe me when I tell them I'm happy, sober, and doing well in New York. It's a start, though."

"I'm glad to hear it, Andy," she said, and she noticed movement out of her eye and saw Tao coming back for more pizza. "Just text me about getting together. I don't know if I'll have any free time with this case. I know you sent me a text a few days ago when you figured out your travel plans, but work is," she sighed, "taking up most of my free time."

"Sure," Andy gave her a quick nod and turned his attention to Mike. It was nice to be back in town. California was no longer home, but it felt familiar. Andy had work to do in Los Angeles. Yes, he had to testify in a case, but he had other work to do. He was hoping to start mending things with his kids, and if he was honest with himself, that was probably the best way to describe what he needed to do with Sharon. He'd been rude to her over and over, both in L.A. and in New York, the past and the present. He'd argued with her at work in his past, and he'd basically turned her down when she'd shown interest in possibly getting to know him better. As he stood next to Mike while he got another slice of pizza, Andy watched Sharon walk away; she looked powerful in her black skirt suit and heels. She was powerful. She was a police captain who had survived a really crappy marriage. She was a mom who had raised two kids. She was attractive, and he had to admit, he'd found himself thinking of her a lot lately. She seemed to have a lot of great qualities, things he'd been looking for in the women he'd dated. Now that he was seeing that, though, he realized she had dismissed him. Sadly, he realized he might have missed his chance.


	29. Chapter 29

He glanced at his watch, and with quick math, he realized he still had another hour until his plane landed. Home. He was going back home. He was leaving his old home and on his way to his current home, his new home. L.A. had been good, but odd at the same time. He glanced over and saw the older woman next to him was asleep on the flight. Thankfully, she was leaning toward the window and not toward him. She'd been sleeping for most of the flight, and he was glad because it had given him time to think and enjoy the silence. He shifted his legs again; his feet were falling asleep and quite uncomfortable. He tried stretching them, but there just wasn't enough room. He was ready to get off the plane and get back to his life in New York.

Andy had accomplished a couple of his goals while in L.A., and as he sat back and thought about the trip, he'd really done most of the things he wanted to do. He'd seen them team; he'd seen them on a couple of occasions, the late-night pizza and then finally the morning he testified. Court. He'd done that too; he'd testified in court, and as he expected, they didn't get to him until earlier in the morning. Now, it felt like a lifetime ago, but he'd been on the witness stand now less than 12 hours ago. Thinking over the quick trip, he'd hung out with the team for an hour while they ate pizza and took a break from the case, and then he'd gone to Provenza's house. Provenza had been about a half hour behind him, so as Andy was just getting into bed, Provenza was rolling in for the night. The two had a few minutes to talk the next morning. In fact, Andy even made breakfast for the two, as Provenza had a 9:30 work arrival after the very late night. Andy had cooked up some eggs and toast for the two of them, and they'd chatted, mostly about the case, while they ate. Andy enjoyed hearing about it, just as Provenza enjoyed the fresh perspective. Something did the trick because by mid-afternoon, they were wrapping up the case finally. While Provenza was busy with work, Andy made his way to the courthouse where he waited outside the courtroom most of the afternoon. Due to the judge's schedule, Andy's testimony was put off until morning. He didn't mind it too much; he had brought a book to read, and for the first time in a long time, he'd just read all afternoon. With that out of the way, he had contacted his kids for dinner, and with their schedules, the three decided to meet up relatively early, 5:30, for dinner at a Mexican restaurant. Andy knew both his kids loved Mexican food, so it seemed like the perfect casual spot. Dinner had gone well. Both kids had come, and they had discussed a lot of things. Andy was hopeful at least one, if not both, would visit him in New York. The kids told him he looked well and appeared to be doing well with his move, and Andy was excited their relationship appeared to had taken a turn for the better.

Now, his relationship, or lack of one with Sharon had not gone well. It hadn't gone badly, but there hadn't been anything hopeful on that front. He couldn't get her out of his mind. It was driving him crazy, more and more each day. Yes, he'd seen her with the team Monday evening when he'd brought the pizza. He'd spoken to her, even briefly, then, and he had really wanted to get together for coffee. As he leaned back and closed his eyes, he thought more and more about her. He just wanted to get coffee with her. He knew that sometimes schedules didn't line up, but he had really wanted for theirs to do so. He knew he'd run her off with his lack of interest, and now that he had his head on straight and could see what was right in front of him, she appeared to have moved on and wasn't interested, at least from what he could tell. He thought back to his Tuesday spent mostly waiting for court, to the text message he'd sent her, hoping to meet up for coffee later.

"I'm still in court for the day. Looks like it's going to be tomorrow before I testify. I was hoping we could get that cup of coffee, maybe late tonight? I'm having an early dinner with my kids, and that could end quickly or go a bit later. I think I'd be free by 9:00. I realize that's late, but I'd enjoy sitting and talking with you if you are free," he'd told her.

Andy hadn't gotten a response for almost an hour, and when he did, he hadn't been hopeful, "Sorry, I was in a meeting with Chief Pope. We finally broke the case, and Major Crimes is finishing up with that. I am back to my office, at least for today. I can't meet tonight. I have plans. I'm sorry. I don't think I will be home until late."

Andy remembered staring at that message for quite some time before he replied, "No problem. My schedule is tight; I know that. I'll catch up with you when I finish in court on Wednesday morning."

"I hope dinner goes well tonight with your kids. If I don't see you before you leave, I hope you have a safe trip back to New York. I'll be there later in the month," she had told him in her next text.

And, they hadn't been able to meet for coffee. His testimony had run right through lunch, and the judge had held everyone later for lunch knowing that Andy had to catch a flight home. He appreciated the judge's consideration for his schedule, but at the same time, it left him on a very tight schedule to get back home. He'd left the courthouse with no time to spare, no time to stop back by Sharon's office to see her. He'd gone straight to the airport, and thankfully, he'd made his flight with just enough time to grab a quick bite to eat in the airport. He'd already flown once this week on an empty stomach and wasns't going to do it again.

Looking back over his quick trip, that was Andy's regret, not getting a chance to sit down and talk to Sharon. He had wanted to apologize, to tell her he was interested, and to hopefully find out if she was still even remotely interested in him. She'd had plans Tuesday night. Plans. He had no idea what she was doing, but she had plans. Of course, she was completely free to have plans. He didn't fault that, but he just wished he could have been part of her plans. He'd ruined that chance, though, and there might not be a way to fix it. Was she seeing someone? That could be it. Provenza had mentioned running into her in a restaurant with a man, and she certainly was available. She'd told Andy that she didn't have a lot of time for dating in Los Angeles, but maybe she'd made time. Andy knew she was looking for more, not that she couldn't be on her own, but he understood. Life was better, in his opinion, if you could share it with someone, and maybe, just maybe, she wanted the same. If she was dating someone, it would explain why she wasn't very excited about seeing him, but that could also be explained by his lack of interest. He'd blown her off, and maybe, she had found someone else.

Andy had been lost in thought and had started to doze off, but he opened his eyes when he heard the flight attendant on the intercom system. He glanced at his watch, and he noted they had 20 minutes or so before they landed. More time had passed than he had realized. He really wanted to talk to Sharon, actually speak to her. She hadn't blown him off in her text about getting together in New York, but really, she still could. She was polite, extremely polite, and she was kind. Granted, he had not seen that side of her when he had been working in L.A., but she was. He felt like coffee in New York, or at least speaking to her in person, was the key. It was almost a now or never situation, and now that he was seeing Sharon in a different light, he was finding himself more and more interested in her. If Sharon blew him off again, he knew he had completely lost any hope of anything with her.

As soon as the plane touched the ground, and he could turn on his phone, Andy did so and immediately sent Provenza a text, "Just landed. Thanks for letting me stay with you. Good to see you and everyone. Forgot to ask if you know more about the guy Raydor is seeing? I didn't get a chance to ask her."

Andy waited; it was very late here in New York, and he had to be at work in the morning. Technically, it was morning because it was now after midnight. He was exhausted and not sure how he was going to function at work. It wasn't too late for Provenza, so he was hopeful he might get a reply.

"Why would I care about anyone Raydor is dating? That guy is obviously delusional," Provenza replied, and Andy sighed. He knew better than to ask his friend, but he had, so he replied to him.

"Just curious. I see Emily often, and I was just wondering," Andy told him.

"She's in our office a lot. I'm not asking her. Just ask her yourself when she visits. We're all counting down the days until she goes on vacation. She's flying your way August 25," he told him.

Andy perked up at the mention of that. Of course, Sharon had a date; he just didn't know when she was coming. Now, he had an idea of her plans, her visit. He wouldn't stalk her; that wasn't his style, but he would put forth genuine effort to see her, to spend some time with her.

"Yeah, I'll do that," he told Provenza. "I'm getting off the plane. Get some sleep. I know I need it," Andy told him, and with that, he put his phone in his pocket to focus on getting home.

As he waited at his seat to deplane, he glanced over, and the older woman was awake, but quiet. He looked around and watched as people waited to get up and off the plane. Sharon. He couldn't stop thinking about her; it was almost making him sick to his stomach that he had turned her down and been so rude to her. He really felt badly about it. Something felt different about her; it wasn't just a crush, but he had really enjoyed being around her. Now that he wasn't, he almost missed her, which was silly because they hadn't spent that much time together. He pulled out his phone again, and before he could over-analyze things, he pulled up her contact information.

"Just checking in with you and wanted to let you know it was great seeing you on my trip. I'm really sorry we couldn't get together. I was looking forward to it. I'd really like to see you when you are in New York if your schedule permits. Anyway, my flight landed, so I'm back on the other side of the country. See, I managed to stay with Provenza without rolling out FID to a crime scene," he typed and sent before he could think twice.

He stared at his phone, and his eyes grew wide when he saw a message reply sent. She'd replied, and she'd replied quickly, "Glad you made it home. Nice to see you too, and yes, life has been busy. I'll text you once I'm in town-last week of August-to see if our schedules line up for coffee."

Andy grinned. Their schedules would line up for coffee; he'd make sure of it. He wasn't going to let her go back to L.A. without talking to her. He couldn't predict the outcome; maybe she was dating someone, but he could try. He could apologize and see if there was anything there to salvage, any relationship there to be had. Sharon, he had finally realized-finally, after moving across the country to start a new life, was worth it.


	30. Chapter 30

Finally, he was relaxing. He put his head back against his leather couch and took a deep breath while he closed his eyes. He was exhausted. It had been a long couple of weeks. Andy had jumped right back into work once he'd returned from L.A., and now finally, almost two weeks later, he was getting a chance to relax. He'd had two guys out sick; there was some summer bug going through his office, and that had caused him to work more than normal. It didn't help this little bug was hitting just as the semester was starting at school. The campus had been really busy all month as students were returning to class, moving into dorms, and even new faculty members were all over the place. His office had been very busy, and now, he was finally getting a couple days, actually three days, off. He was so in need of the time and really had no plans to move from his couch for the foreseeable future.

He opened his eyes to the sound of the tv. A commercial had just come onto the screen, and it was much louder than the news had just been. He hated it when the tv did that. It was very annoying, and now he needed to find the remote to adjust the volume. He spotted the remote, but it was too far away, all the way over on the coffee table, which really only required him to sit up slight to retrieve it, but that was too much work. Sitting next to it was his now empty plate of food; he was tired, but at least he wasn't tired on an empty stomach. He was extremely glad he'd made that lasagna the other day when he was craving it. As he'd promised himself, he was trying more and more to cook at home, at least to have a few meals a month that were homemade, and he'd had a craving for lasagna the other day. Oh, that had opened a can of worms, or maybe not, as he'd had that idea. He closed his eyes and thought back over his lasagna encounter.

Andy had stopped at the store Sunday evening, now a few nights ago. It was Thursday, and he'd been in the store to get ingredients to make lasagna. He'd worked all day, again not in the plans, but it was necessary with a sick staff, and he was looking forward to relaxing at home with a home-cooked meal. As he was shopping in his neighborhood market, he ran into Emily.

 _"Andy, nice to see you," she grinned, with a basket full of mostly yogurt and fruit. Andy smiled back at her._

 _"Emily, great to see you too. Are you coming from work?" he asked._

 _"I am," she nodded and gestured to her clothing. "Rehearsal today, and with it over, I have shopping to do. My refrigerator, really my place, is looking very sad. I'm even out of tea and toilet paper," she chuckled. "I am trying to restock especially before Mom comes later this week."_

 _"Oh, so she is coming?" Andy asked. "She'd told me she planned to get in touch with me once she got here. I hadn't wanted to pry or ask about her plans. I know she had to cancel last time."_

 _"She did," Emily nodded, "but yes, she's coming. I'm really looking forward to it. She's going to be here for a week. I have to work some of her visit, but that's normal. We'll have a great time," she smiled._

 _"I'm happy to hear that," he nodded and continued, "I mean, the good time part. Sorry you have to work."_

 _"It's okay," she waved. "Mom gets in on Thursday afternoon, and I have to work then, but that was the best deal on a plane ticket. She's been here before, so I have every confidence she can make herself at home. We'll catch up then on Friday. I'm off Friday and Saturday this week, at least, so we can enjoy that time."_

 _"Well, I won't keep you, but please tell your mother I said hello. I hope to catch up with her while she is here," Andy explained._

 _Emily smiled, "I'm sure she'd enjoy that. Looks like you are going to do some cooking," she gestured to his basket where he had started collecting his ingredients._

 _"Yeah, trying to eat at home more," he shrugged. "I can cook, but I just need the motivation."_

 _Emily chuckled, "I hear you on that. I often find it very hard to get motivated. Zach spoils me with food from the restaurant now, so I'm hopeless," she shook her head. Andy chuckled too. "Well, good seeing you, Andy." He waved, and the two went their separate ways._

As Andy continued in the store, he noted Emily in the checkout line, and that got him to thinking about what she'd said. A home-cooked meal was something he could do, something he could do for Emily and Sharon. So, while he was still in the grocery store, mentally running through his recipe, he retraced his steps to double the recipe. Yes, he would make them a casserole and drop it off before Sharon got there. It was a kind gesture, and he wanted to show them both he cared. It was something a friend did, and if that was now all Sharon thought of him, so be it, but he hoped it would help get the two at least talking. If he wanted to be forward about it all, he would drop it off when Sharon was around, but that wasn't his plan. He wanted it to be something done in the background. No, he wasn't looking for accolades, but he wanted the ladies to have a good meal, to just accept his kindness, and maybe, just maybe, from that, she would see he was interested. It sounded silly, using food, but at this point, Andy wasn't sure if anything would work.

Now, as he sat in his living room, looking at his empty plate, he thought about that lasagna. He'd bought ingredients for two lasagnas and had come home that evening suddenly full of energy again. Andy had spent the next couple hours in his kitchen making the sauce and then the lasagna. It had turned out well, and he was still enjoying it several days later now. It was as good as he'd remembered, and he hoped Sharon and Emily enjoyed it too. That got him thinking as he glanced at his watch. It was now just after 8:00, and he was tired. He hoped that Sharon had gotten in okay earlier that day. He wasn't exactly sure of her flight time, but he knew Emily was working late. Andy had taken the second lasagna with him to work yesterday with a large, "Do Not Touch," written on it. He'd stored it in the office refrigerator, and on his way home, he'd stopped by Emily's place to drop it off. He didn't really like just stopping by without checking in with her first, but he did want the element of surprise with the lasagna. She'd been surprised; that was certain.

 _"Emily, hi," Andy smiled at her when she opened the door. She'd buzzed him in, surprised that he'd stopped by, but her expression turned from surprise to shock when she saw he was carrying food. "Listen, I got to thinking about my lasagna when I ran into you at the grocery store the other day. I thought you and your mom might enjoy this while she's here," he shrugged. "I know you are busy with work, and while you both enjoy going out to eat, well," he shrugged again, "there's something nice about a meal at home."_

 _"You made us a lasagna?" she asked, her eyes wide in surprise._

 _"Umm, yeah, vegetarian," he grimaced. "You know, I didn't think about that until just now. I hope it's okay?"_

 _"Of course!" Emily smiled brightly. "I can't believe you made a lasagna for us. Thank you. It's very sweet and kind of you. I don't know what to say."_

 _"Nothing necessary," he shook his head. "Just enjoy it. There's plenty there for a few meals. It's my family recipe, and I've been eating mine for a couple days now. Anyway," he gestured with his hand, "I hope you have a good visit with your mom. You always know if you need anything to let me know."_

 _"Wow, Andy. I'm shocked," she shook her head again. "This is really awesome. Thanks so much."_

 _"You're welcome," he grinned. "Your reaction is thanks enough. Just enjoy," and with that, he had waved to her and left._

That had been last evening, and now tonight, he was finding it hard to stay awake. He really should just go to bed, even if it was just after 8:00. Sleep would do him well; he knew that. He was too tired to get up right now. He closed his eyes and rested his head again, but that only lasted for a few minutes. Soon, the commercials started blaring again, causing him to sit up quickly. He ran his hand over his face and decided to call it a night. It was just time for bed. Really, before that, he needed a shower. He knew he looked rough, and he wasn't feeling all that fresh either. A quick shower would be perfect before falling into a blissful slumber. As he stood and collected his plate, he started to the kitchen area to clean up everything. He'd already put the lasagna away before he'd even eaten, and really, he just had to put his plate in the dishwasher. He was very grateful for that dishwasher, even on the tiny side, because it kept him from doing dishes on nights like this when he was too exhausted. A knock at his door stalled his movements, and he walked to it, now very curious. He hadn't been called from downstairs, and that was pretty standard, so he figured it must be the neighbor again.

"Need some coffee again?" he asked as he opened the door. His neighbor, a mid-30's banker who wasn't married, had stopped by one morning two days ago now to see if Andy had any extra coffee. The guy's mother was visiting, and at the time, he didn't have time to run to the store and didn't want to send his mother out either. It had really been the first time Andy had spoken very much to his neighbor, Seth, was his name, but he figured that Seth might need something again. "Oh, wow, you don't need coffee," he mumbled at the sight. His eyes grew wide.

"Coffee?" she asked and looked to him with a puzzled expression. "I'm sorry to intrude. I see you were expecting someone else, but I just wanted to stop by and thank you for dinner. It was delicious. I just finished it, and I can't thank you enough for the kind gesture."

"Sharon!" he exclaimed, the surprise evident on his face. "Ahh, ahh, I wasn't expecting you," he stumbled over his words.

"I realize that and am sorry to intrude," she raised her hands. "I will leave you for the evening, so you can enjoy whatever you were going to be doing. I'm sorry to just drop in on you, but thank you again."

"Well, don't leave!" he exclaimed, a bit too abruptly, and Sharon almost jumped at it. "Sorry," he shook his head and put his hand on the door above his head for support. "Let me start over," he sighed. "Hi, Sharon. Great to see you. I am not expecting anyone. I thought the knock was my neighbor using me as a grocery store," he smirked and smiled brightly at her. Sharon chuckled at that and nodded at the explanation. "I'm really glad to see you, and please come in," he turned and gestured to his place.

"Oh, no, no," Sharon raised her hands. "I didn't come to stay or invite myself inside. I am just very touched by your gesture. My flight got in this afternoon, and after battling the airport and traffic for almost two hours, it was such a surprise to find a home-cooked meal waiting. Emily had told me, very casually I might add," she grinned, "that there was lasagna waiting in the refrigerator. I figured she felt badly about working, not that it's a bother, and that she'd picked it up from a local restaurant for me to have dinner. She's always worried about leaving me alone when I visit. Anyway," she gestured again with her hand, "you can imagine my surprise to find it there with a note that you had dropped it off for us yesterday. Thank you," she said and made eye contact with him. "It was very kind."

"You're welcome. You certainly didn't need to come over here to thank me, which begs the question I have wanted to ask. How did you get up here? I didn't get a call from downstairs," he pointed out to her.

"Oh," she blushed slightly and shrugged, "well, I told him I was a friend, visiting from L.A. and needed to speak to you. He was going to call upstairs, and then I told him I wanted to surprise you. He almost didn't let me in that way, and I get that, but I did show him my badge from L.A. and told him I was an upstanding police captain."

"You flashed your badge at my desk?" he chuckled and raised his eyebrows at her. "Wow, I didn't think you'd do that."

She offered a quick, one-shoulder shrug, "Well, it worked. I got up here and surprised you. No laws were broken. I did not suggest it was official police business, just that my badge was almost my verification that I was a decent person and not a stalker."

"Cops can be stalkers," he winked. "Don't you watch cop shows? There's always some rogue cop."

"Hmm, yes," she nodded, "and that's my job to find the rogue one, at last back home. Please don't be upset with your desk staff. I promise I won't do it again."

"Captain Raydor, skirting the rules," he shook his head. "Tsk, tsk," he winked.

"I'm going to get going, but thanks again. That lasagna was so good that I might just have another piece of it when Emily gets home. I missed lunch on my flight."

"Oh, I totally get that," Andy groaned. "Been there and done that, so I understand. I hope you enjoy your visit."

"Thank you," she gave him a small smile. "Have a good night."

"Umm, Sharon," he said as she turned, and she glanced back at him, "listen, I know it's getting late, and I have no idea what time Emily will be home, but would you like to go get a cup of coffee now? You're welcome to come in," he gestured," for a cup here, but the coffee shop is neutral and might make you more comfortable. Besides," he grinned, "I can't make fancy coffee drinks. Are you interested?"

"Oh, well," she pursed her lips, "I didn't come here to beg you for a coffee invitation."

"I don't see myself sleeping anytime soon," he told her. "I'm wide away," he flashed his largest smile, even though inside, he was about ready to fall over from exhaustion. "I'd love to sit down and catch up with you. I feel I owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe me anything, Andy," she told him. "I really should go. Emily will be home soon."

"Really?" Andy now shifted and crossed his arms and gave her an almost flirty glare, "What time are you expecting Emily?"

Sharon rolled her eyes, "11:00 is when I expect her home. Okay, yes," she nodded, "a cup of coffee sounds nice."

"Let me grab my wallet, and we can go," he told her. "I can't have the lady paying for coffee when I invited her." Andy almost ran through his condo to grab his wallet. He was exhausted, yes, but suddenly, he had a newfound energy.


	31. Chapter 31

"How was your flight?" Andy asked as the two stepped into the elevator in his building. He was still getting himself situated, putting his wallet in his back pocket as they had walked from his condo to the elevator. He'd been so excited to go anywhere with Sharon before she might change her mind, he'd not taken the time to completely put himself together. He stood next to her in the elevator, but not too close to her. He could smell her perfume and took a moment to inhale that while he watched the doors of the elevator close. She glanced toward him as she clasped her hands in front of her waist.

"It was a good flight," she nodded, also watching the doors. "Amazingly, I didn't have anyone sitting next to me. That never happens, but I lucked out today. It was very nice having that extra room to spread out and just relax."

"Wow," Andy's eyes grew wide as he nodded, "that never does happen on my flights either. You did have a good flight."

She nodded, as she glanced to the ground, and then, still, without looking at him, asked, "Are you sure you want to get coffee? I know it's late. I didn't mean to alter your evening plans."

"Please," Andy shook his head as he finished with his wallet and then turned slightly toward her. She was still looking to the floor, "My only plans for the night were with the television channels, and I'm not sure I was going to even be very good company for that," he chuckled. That had Sharon glancing up to him, and he shrugged, "You didn't interrupt anything, and I'm really glad you stopped by my place."

She nodded and glanced toward him, "What do you want, Andy?"

"What do I want?" he repeated with raised eyebrows at her as the elevator stopped. He paused while they stepped off it and started to walk through his small lobby. He held the door for her, as the two stepped outside. "I want to say a lot. I want to apologize. I want to sit and enjoy this evening with you. I want to start over-with you," he amended as he paused to let her digest all of that. It was a warm evening, but still, with the slight wind, it was breezy. She had worn over a pair of light tan slacks, her travel clothing, he guessed, with a cream short-sleeved top and had layered two longer necklaces over that. Andy liked the necklaces and noted that while he hadn't seen Sharon wear a lot of jewelry, he liked this look on her. He noticed as she put her hands in her pockets, probably to keep from fidgeting, as they walked.

Sharon listened to him explain, and then, they walked in silence for a few moments, with the sounds of the city lingering. She finally glanced toward him, "I appreciate your friendship. I wasn't a very good friend when you came to L.A., and I should have been. We agreed to be friends, to work on that, to put the past behind us, and I didn't do a good job of it."

"It's fine, Sharon," he waved her off after she explained her thoughts. "You were busy. Work was crazy. You had a case. It's fine."

"No, it's not fine," she sighed. "I was avoiding you, and I purposely made plans while you were in town. I wasn't sure I wanted to see you."

"Sharon," he glanced at her, his face now surprised, "I'm sorry if this is too much, if you really don't want to be friends, or if I've offended you. Correction," he used his hand to point, "I know I've offended you in the past-both the distant and recent past. I'm sorry about that. It was one of the things I wanted to apologize about recently. I'd like a clean slate," he said as the two arrived at the doors to the coffee shop.

Andy put his hand on the door, and Sharon looked up at him, "Maybe we can clear the air here tonight? I still feel this awkwardness, and I can't put my finger on it."

"That's what I've been wanting to do, clear the air," he nodded. "Let's get that coffee," he gestured inside. He opened the door, and they stepped inside where he hoped they would do just that, clear up everything that had been a mess between them.

Andy paid for his coffee and her decaf tea, and the two were silent while they waited for the drinks. It didn't take long to get situated at a table, and they picked one in the front corner of the coffee shop, close to where they had sat before.

Once they were seated across from each other, Andy gave her a small smile and opened his mouth. He started to speak, paused, and then he just spoke quickly, "I need you to know that I'm really sorry for the way I've treated you. I don't want to move forward like that, and I'd also like to just be honest with you and tell you that I'm finding myself really attracted to you. I can't explain how or when, but I am," he admitted.

Her expression changed. Her eyes grew wide, and he saw her shift, almost fidget in her seat. Then, Andy noted her cheeks turned red, and he could tell he'd embarrassed her. He searched for her eyes, trying to get her to make eye contact with him.

"I don't really know what to say. I'm quite surprised to hear that," she admitted. Andy nodded and watched her swallow, almost as if she had to choke down anything she was trying to say.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, "honestly, I am too, not that you aren't attractive," he held up his hand in defense. The last thing he wanted to do was put his foot in his mouth again, but he was doing that. "I mean, I just didn't see it. I was so stuck on our past working relationship that I couldn't see what an amazing person you are."

"Andy," she frowned, "why the sudden change? Honestly, I felt our pact to be friends was more of a truce."

"Look," he sighed and gave her a soft smile, "I am sure it seems sudden, but I've been working through a lot. Moving was a big deal, and yeah, if I had to really admit it, it was somewhat of an identity crisis. I'm still trying to figure out what I want in life, which seems ridiculous at my age. I'm working on things with my kids. Everything just seems to be taking much longer than I realized-all relationships, and I think that is what I've realized with you. I've been developing feelings for you for awhile, but I didn't eve realize it. I didn't realize until you were back in L.A. how much I missed you and wanted to see you. Not having time to sit down with you and explain this in L.A. was hard, but it's just given me more time to think. I do like you; I like you a lot, and all those work disagreements might have been masking an underlying chemistry there. I've been too much of an idiot to see it. Sharon, you really are an amazing person. I wanted to think you were only this awful FID police captain, but you're not at all that. You're gorgeous, a wonderful mother, and yes," he rolled his eyes in a teasing gesture, "good at your job. I guess in all this blubbering I'm doing, I am trying to say that I realize I'm too late most likely, but I'd really like to take you out on a date, to maybe see if there is something there. No strings, but I'd like to prove to you I'm not the idiot you know me to be."

Sharon was quite while she gathered her thoughts. Andy waited; he owed her that much. He'd been terrible to her for too long, and he had no expectation that would ever be enough for her.

"After I'd embarrassed myself by flirting with you," she said quietly as she studied her tea and continued to look at it, "I analyzed and reanalyzed all of this," she gestured with her free hand. "I couldn't put my finger on all of this, my actions, your actions, all of it. I finally came to the conclusion that I'm attracted to what I can't have, almost the 'bad boy' mentality," she explained. "I did it with Jack to some extent. I wanted a normal marriage with a loving husband. I didn't get that, and I refused to see it for what it was. I fear I have done the same thing with you. I thought I wanted to date you, to pursue you because for once, I wanted to take charge of my life. I wanted to put myself out there, to go after something I thought I wanted. I realize that I keep making the same mistake, going after men who aren't interested in me, who aren't the men I see in my head. I'm attracted to men I envision, not their reality. I'm not here to force you to do anything. Relationships aren't forced. Bottom line-I'm repeating my behavior and attracted to what I can't have."

Andy nodded quietly as she spoke. She had made a lot of valid points, and he wasn't sure a potential relationship could be salvaged, "Look," he held up his hands, "I know you've been dating, and I am probably overstepping here, but I hope it's not too late. I really want to prove I am interested. It just took me pulling my head out of the sand to see it. I like you, Sharon," he admitted.

He heard her hum as she took a sip of her drink, "I'm concerned things with us would be too much of a struggle."

Andy nodded, "Yeah, could be. The more I think about you, though," he admitted, "and that's more and more often, by the way," he eyed her and continued, "I like what I see, and I don't just mean your appearance. Yes, I've said you're gorgeous. I like your inner beauty too. What makes you a dedicated mom is also what makes you good at your job. I've finally realized, even if it's several years too late, that you weren't out to throw me under the bus with FID. You're passionate about those around you. Sharon, I want to be around you, but I'm not going to push. I wanted to plead my case, to lay out my cards. I'd like nothing more than to take you on a proper date, to see if there is anything there, but I'm not going to beg. If you say it's not happening, then I will deal with that. We can just be friends, and I mean that-friends. We can get together when you are in town, and I'll respect that decision."

She pursed her lips, "I've been dating some," she admitted.

Andy nodded, "I know. Provenza told me."

Her eyes grew wide, "How does Provenza know?"

Andy eyed her, "You asked him for a ride to some crime scene when you were on a date at that restaurant."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "That was my accountant. He does my taxes, and after he finished them last spring, we discussed getting together to talk about some of my financial options. We've been doing that over the last couple months, as he's been putting together some different risk options. He does some financial planning, and I trust him. I don't trust a lot of people in regard to money after Jack took everything from me. He started doing my taxes after Jack left. Did Provenza not notice all the paperwork we had on the table?"

"No, it's not like he walked over to your table," Andy gestured. "He just said he saw you on a date."

"It wasn't a date," she clarified and shook her head as she continued, "definitely not a date with Martin."

"So, you weren't on a date then?" Andy asked and continued, "but have been dating?"

"Yes, correct to both. I haven't really gone on dates, just some of those ridiculous speed dating events for women my age. Emily is into that, or she was," Sharon corrected herself. "She and her friends have tried that. Honestly, that seems to be their idea of a fun night out. Several of her friends met men that way, and she has been on me for a long time to try that. I've tried it a few times now, and I just can't function that quickly, to decide if I want to go on a date with a man after a one or two-minute interaction. I need more time to decide."

"Well," Andy nodded, "sitting here," he gestured to the two of them, relieved to hear she wasn't seriously dating anyone, said, "I'm not going to pressure you, Sharon; I already told you that. If you are interested, while you are in town, I would very much like to take you on a date. You don't have to decide now, but I'd like to think that you have some idea of the kind of guy I am. Now," he winked at her, "wipe that image from your head and try to imagine I can be a nice guy. I'm not a jerk. I don't want to be a jerk around you. I'm just a retired cop who would like to take you to dinner. I haven't even made that easy, just having a meal with you, and I realize I have a lot to change, but the invitation is there. You, Sharon, are a remarkable person, and I'm just now finally seeing that."


	32. Chapter 32

Dinner was not a good idea. He wasn't he could eat; he was too nervous, and yet, he had to eat. If he didn't eat, it would look odd, and right now, he couldn't do anything to raise any additional red flags. She already thought he was a lot of things, and he was doing his best to look normal, to prove to her that he was just a guy, a good guy, a guy who deserved a chance.

After all, he'd finally pulled his head out of the sand and realized that about her, that she was a woman, a very beautiful woman, no less, and that she deserved a chance. He was so grateful she'd given him a chance, and here, now, he didn't want to blow it. So much was riding on this date; too much was riding on it. He needed to relax, to eat, and still, he felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach.

It wasn't that Andy didn't want to eat dinner. He really did. He loved this place and everything about it. The ambience, as he looked around, was just right. The lighting was a low, and there were candles on the table. It was romantic, but not cheesy or over the top. The tables were simple with white tablecloths and black napkins, a very classic look. The restaurant was just how he'd remembered it from high school. He glanced around his menu, finally realizing he'd been staring at it for quite some time, and he found Sharon glancing at him, her head slightly tilted.

"I thought you had been here before?" Sharon asked, as she pursed her lips. Andy made a face, trying to figure out what she was asking, and she nodded to the menu. "You've been staring at that menu for a long time, almost as if you were reading each description. I just thought you'd been here."

"Oh, I have," he smiled happily, silently cursing himself for daydreaming while he was behind his menu. He was so excited about this date with Sharon. At the coffee house, she'd thought about it for a brief moment before agreeing to go to dinner.

He could still hear her answer, "Dinner with you sounds like a very enjoyable evening. Yes, I'd like to go. I am not sure what that means for us, if there is an us," she gave him a small smile, "but, I would like to go to dinner with you."

It wasn't a promise; it wasn't a future together, nothing like that, at least yet, but she had agreed to dinner. That was the first step, and he needed to be on his game tonight to make sure she saw what kind of a guy he could be. He was already seeing it with her; Sharon was lovely, quiet lovely, and he'd been so obsessed with hating her for years, he had almost missed her true being.

"Yeah," he focused on her smile, as he smiled, "I worked here as a busboy in high school," he shrugged. "This is just a special place to me and seemed like the right place for tonight."

"High school?" Sharon raised her eyebrows as she glanced at him. "I had no idea it is that old of a restaurant." Andy's eyes grew wide in surprise, and it was then Sharon caught her comment and shook her head as she waved her hands, "No, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," she chuckled quietly. "I didn't mean to say you are that old."

"Nah," Andy waved slightly as he tried to make her feel less awkward. "It's okay. I know what you mean, and yeah, we're old," he said, and this time, he saw Sharon's eyes grow wide in surprise. "I, uh, mean, I'm old, and the restaurant is old. You aren't that old."

Sharon shook her head again and chuckled, "It's fine. We can agree we weren't the 20-something crowd on a date. This is a lovely restaurant. You haven't been here since high school, then?"

"Only a couple times," he admitted. "For years, I didn't get back to New York on a regular basis, and since I've been back, I haven't been here to the restaurant. I got the idea and just checked with Ang to make sure the place was still good. You know, I didn't want to bring you to a total dump."

"Your drinks," the two looked up as the waitress returned. Andy tried to remember what he'd ordered, but he had been out of it then too. He was finally relaxing; Sharon was helping with that in their casual conversation. Just talking to her was relaxing him and reminding him that he had spoken with her many times now; this was a date, a simple date, and he could do this. He was trying not to think about the future, and that this date could alter his whole future.

He didn't know exactly how or what really happened, but as he moved his menu to allow the waitress to put down the drinks, he somehow hit the waitress on her hand with his hand and menu. The waitress just about had the glass of wine on the table for Sharon when Andy spilled it, and it covered the while tablecloth quickly. Andy started to jump up in reaction to help clean it. The waitress sprang into action, as did Sharon. It took a few awkward moments to clean the mess, and as Andy glanced at Sharon, he saw wine splattered on her glasses. He expected her to be really irritated, but when he made eye contact with her, she was just shaking her head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Andy exclaimed as the waitress started to clean up the mess. He used his cloth napkin to do the same, while Sharon moved and stood as well. As Andy glanced at her, she took off her glasses and started to wipe the off with her napkin. "Sharon, are you okay? Did you get covered in wine?"

"I'm fine," Sharon held up a hand to almost stop Andy from moving toward her to help. "I'll be fine. It just hit my glasses."

He turned to the waitress, "How can I help?" Just as he finished saying that, two waiters arrived to help with the mess. It only took a few seconds, but very quickly, the mess was cleaned. The candle was moved, as was the silverware. The tablecloth was folded up and removed, and the hostess arrived.

"We can move you to another table," she nodded at the two.

"I'm so sorry," Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Not a problem. We will have it cleaned up quickly. Instead of interrupting your meal with a new table set, let's move you over here," she nodded. Andy and Sharon looked to the table near them, and the two nodded. Andy moved quickly to hold Sharon's chair for her.

"Thank you," she said quietly and sat again. Andy could hear the slight annoyance in her voice, or what he thought was that. He was annoyed with everything and now needed to work even harder to keep his nerves calm. It took almost another minute before things were clean and settled again. Andy glanced toward Sharon, and she was sitting there with her hands on top of each other at the table, watching everything in the restaurant.

"I'm really sorry," he sighed as he glanced at her. She gave him a small smile.

"Accidents happen, but I had no idea you were so nervous," she chuckled. That broke the ice, and Andy smiled.

"How could I not be nervous? I'm here with you," he gestured. "I just want this to go right, and the harder I try for that, the worse things are. I need to just take a deep breath and start again. Let's start by getting you another glass of wine," he said, but as he said it, the waitress had reappeared with their drinks again, a new glass of wine front and center.

"I'm going to keep my hands right here," he nodded to the table where he put them in his lap. "Thank you for cleaning up the mess."

"Not a problem, Sir," she gave him a smile. "One of the other waitresses across the restaurant," she gestured to the other corner of the moderately sized place, "asked if you are Andy Flynn?"

Andy's eyes grew wide, and he looked to Sharon. She had a confused look on her face, and Andy looked back at the waitress. "Yeah, I'm Andy Flynn. Why? Who is the waitress?"

"Sandy," their waitress explained. "She said she recognized you from the neighborhood and had gone to high school with you."

"Sandy?" Andy repeated and tried to remember. "Oh, Sandy, really? She was in Ang's class," he looked to Sharon and then back to the waitress, "It's been a long time since I've seen her."

"I'll tell her it's you," she told them. "Are you ready to order?"

The two ordered, and once they were alone again, Andy glanced at Sharon. She nodded to him, "So, you know people everywhere?" She nodded toward the kitchen area where their waitress had gone, alluding to Andy knowing Sandy.

"Ahh, yeah," he shifted slightly.

"Old girlfriend?" Sharon asked.

"No," Andy's eyes grew wide again. "Not an old girlfriend, definitely. She was just a friend of my sister, but I grew up knowing her."

"I see," Sharon smiled. "I like this place. It's quaint."

"Thanks, except I have ruined it," he sighed. "I want to start over again."

"Andy, it's fine. Relax," Sharon smiled again. "Why don't you tell me the latest with your kids, hmm?"

He nodded, "We had a nice dinner in L.A., and they said they would think about visiting. I haven't heard from them since, but I really hope they consider it. I've sent them several texts about dates and all. Ang offered to do the same, and between us, I hope we can convince them to come."

"That's nice to hear," Sharon told him.

"What about you? You come here a lot. Are your kids ever back in L.A.?" Andy asked.

"Hmm, some, but not a lot. They are at tough spots in their careers, just trying to get off the ground. It's easier for me to visit them, and I enjoy it," she smiled brightly. "I'm at a point in my career, I have time to take and really don't mind the breaks. Work is great, but I am also realizing there is more to life. I'm trying to live for the moment."

"You've mentioned that," Andy nodded to her and sipped on his water. He was really wanting to order a cranberry juice, but after his incident spilling the drinks, he had decided he'd better stick with water. "I did the same with moving here, starting over," he nodded. "I wanted to live for the moment, and here I am."

"How is that working for you?" Sharon gave him a small smile.

He shrugged, "It's been interesting. I'm hoping it's going to improve," he eyed her. "I'm still shocked we are here together."

"Me too," she chuckled.

"Andy Flynn!" Andy and Sharon heard and turned toward the sound of the voice. Sandy was walking up to them, and Andy stood to give her a quick hug as she had her arms out in greeting.

"Sandy, good to see you," Andy told her.

"I haven't seen you or even your sister now in ages," she shook her head and glanced toward Sharon. "Is this your lovely wife?"

"Sharon, oh no," Andy shook his head and smiled at Sharon. "We're out for the evening on a date. She's a friend and old colleague," he nodded to her.

"Nice to meet you," Sharon said, extending her hand. Sandy shook it.

"Likewise, and I have a lot of stories about this one," she nodded to Andy. She looked at him, "Are you back in town for good, or just bringing your date here?" She glanced at Sharon, "This guy," she hooked her hand, "used to bring a lot of dates here, especially when he worked here. It made for a cheap date when he could basically get food free from his friends working. I remember hearing about it."

"Okay, Sandy," Andy slightly chuckled, his nervous laugh evident. "Yeah, I'm back in town for good. I'll tell Ang I ran into you."

"Right, I have to get back to work, but nice to see you," she told Andy. "Treat her well, and Sharon, nice to meet you. He's a good guy, deep down," she winked at her. Andy groaned, as Sandy walked away.

Sharon started to laugh, and Andy looked to her, "You can just get up and walk out now. I'm sure I've completely ruined the evening, and what I have not done or said, Sandy there just did," he told her. Sharon shook her head, "The night is still young. Hmm, I'd like to hear about these other dates you used to bring here."


	33. Chapter 33

He wasn't sure why she was still here on this date with him because in his eyes, it had been a total disaster. He'd made a fool of himself many times over, but she was still here with him. Thankfully, dinner was over, and they were out of the restaurant. Andy was not sure he could ever return to the restaurant after he'd made such a fool of himself. Of course, that was just his perception. He was on edge about everything and felt like a total idiot. The spill had been the only issue, as far as the restaurant was concerned, but he couldn't stop being nervous. The conversation had been okay, almost strained because each time Andy opened his mouth to speak, he felt like he was going to throw up; he was extremely nervous, and by now, he was sure Sharon had noticed.

"Would you like to go for a walk, show me your old neighborhood?" Sharon asked as they stepped outside. She looked gorgeous tonight; Andy had told her that a few times now, but he couldn't stop staring at her.

Sharon had on a dark green sleeveless knee-length straight dress, something that if she put a blazer over it, could be used for work. It fit her perfectly in all the right places, and with her hair, the outfit worked for her. Andy loved how the green picked up the green in her eyes. She'd worn simple black sandals for the evening, as it was summer, and she was in New York without her full wardrobe at her disposal. She'd told Andy she hoped the sandals were okay, black, with a small heel, and he'd told her he loved the look of them. Andy glanced at her outfit again and noted she held a black clutch, something he'd seen his sister take to the ballet when they'd gone. Sharon really knew how to dress for the occasion. Sharon knew how to dress, period. She was gorgeous. It was the perfect outfit for a summer evening date, and he suspected there weren't a lot of other-if any-first dates at the restaurant that night. He'd worn dress khakis and a button down light blue shirt, dressy, but not too dressy. It was a Sunday evening, and this was the night that worked with Sharon's schedule. Emily was working, and Sharon had asked Andy if they could go out when Emily was out of the house. She didn't want to get into details with her daughter; Andy understood that. He didn't want to explain it to Ang right now either, and she didn't even live with him. So, they'd settled on Sunday evening, and now that dinner was over, Andy was shocked Sharon wasn't running back to hide in Emily's apartment.

"I'd love to show you my old neighborhood," he smiled softly at her, gazing into her sparkling eyes. "Are you sure you're up for it? I thought you'd be ready to run for Emily's place," he chuckled slightly. He watched as she smiled slightly and then he added, "Of course, I can't spill anything walking on the sidewalk."

"True," she nodded. "I'll take my chances. I'd enjoy seeing some of where you grew up."

"Your shoes okay for this?" he gestured.

"Perfectly fine," she said as he offered her his arm. She paused a moment before looping hers through his, and the two started to walk. Andy felt himself take a deep breath and let it out slowly as he tried to relax. This had been the first time the two had been this close all evening. He'd restrained from reaching for her hand all night, feeling his nervousness creeping up on him constantly. He was afraid his hand would shake, and Sharon would notice it. He was afraid of what she might think or do, even that she might pull her hand away from him. So, he'd held back, and now, he was almost regretting it. He'd not had problems like this on dates before. He'd always been laid back and enjoyed his dates, but tonight, he was still a mess and wasn't sure how he had managed to eat even part of his dinner.

"So," as they walked slowly, arms looped, "you were born here?" Sharon asked. Andy glanced to her, and he found her to be very interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, I mean, I was born in a hospital, not far," he added and cringed because he could tell he was stumbling over his words again, "but yeah," he nodded, "I was born here. I grew up here. This was all I knew until I went to college and then moved to California."

Sharon nodded, "Did you miss it, here, while you were in California?"

Andy looked around at the older homes. It was getting later into the evening, but with it being summer, it was still light outside. Several homes had families sitting out on porches. There were still kids running up and down, playing on the sidewalks, as they made sure to walk around any children too. He shook his head and shrugged at her, "I didn't miss it then. I'm glad to be back now. It's hard to explain. I feel like my life was in stages. This was the growing up stage. My career stage and family stage were in California. Now," he gestured, "I'm back."

"What's this stage, then?" Sharon inquired.

Andy paused, and Sharon stopped too. He could feel her looking at him, and he shook his head, "I'm not sure. It doesn't feel like the retirement stage because I'm still working, just a different job. Plus, retiring to New York City doesn't seem to fit the retirement profile," he chuckled. "I don't know. I dare to say mid-life crisis, but I'm older than that, and I hope I'm not in crisis. Maybe it's a transition stage."

"Honest answer," Sharon nodded, and the two continued to walk. Andy took another deep breath, and for the first time all evening, he felt himself start to relax. "What about you? You said you have a condo in L.A., and I'm guessing you didn't raise the kids there. Is that a stage in life for you?"

She sighed, "I bought that to simplify things and for safety," she explained and then looked to him and smiled. "Well, it has an amazing view too, but really, it's just me. The kids aren't home much, and I don't need anything more than a two-bedroom condo. I don't know if that's it for me. It fits now. It's safe and comfortable. I can manage it. I have thought of moving closer to the beach when I retire, but I don't know if I will."

"How about retirement?" Andy asked. "Is that something in your near future?"

"No," she pursed her lips and continued, "I have no plans to retire. I don't have a better option right now. I like my job, and I like the flexibility I have with FID. That is what is allowing me to come visit Emily so often, my seniority and flexibility with paperwork. I suppose I just see more of the same down the road, and I'm okay with that," she nodded as she explained.

"And the future?" Andy asked, not sure what he expected her to say or really what he was inquiring about himself.

"Is the future," she nodded. "It's undecided. I'm open to what it may hold."

The two were silent as they walked, and Andy then gestured ahead, "That house, there, was where my best friend, Vincent, lived."

"Really?" Sharon smiled and looked at the house. "I bet you two got into a lot of mischief."

"Oh, you have no idea," Andy chuckled. "We were known well throughout the school."

"Ever get suspended?" Sharon bit her lip as she asked.

"Once, and that was all it took," Andy shook his head. "My ma, she about didn't let me live from that. Vincent and I were suspended for clogging up the girls' bathroom toilets when we were in the fifth grade," he chuckled at the memory. "I was an idiot. We thought it was a great way to torture the girls."

"You did that?" Sharon turned to him, almost appalled. "That's terrible."

"I know," Andy held up a hand. "We first had to help the janitor clean the bathroom. Then, we were suspended for three days. Oh, my ma about killed me. I cleaned our whole house, top to bottom, to start off the list of chores for punishment. I think I worked every minute of that month to do anything for anyone. She would send me to the store with the old ladies on the street to carry their groceries. It was awful, my punishment. Like I said, it just took one time."

Sharon started to laugh, "What did you use to clog the toilets? Did you stuff them with all the toilet paper?"

"Nah," Andy shook his head. "We used socks, which also irritated my ma. She made me earn money to buy new socks because, of course, Vincent and I used our own socks. It still was a great prank. I know a few of the girls got wet from it. The boys thought we were legends. What a memory," he sighed.

"Hmm, the trouble started early," she shook her head.

"I'll walk you by it, our old school, I mean," he nodded to her. "It's just a block over. Place is still a school. They renovated it years ago, and I'm sure that included the bathroom."

"Hmm, maybe they found old socks there while doing that," she continued to chuckle.

"Maybe," Andy winked.

"So, the boys through you were legendary. Did the girls ever speak to you again, or did you ruin your reputation with them?" she asked.

"Oh, they didn't stay mad for too long. They thought I was charming," he winked at her. Finally, he was starting to relax, to feel like his old self on a date. Their arms were still linked, and he decided to reach up and pat her hand. She glanced to him, and he briefly felt her stiffen as he patted her hand, but then he felt her relax slightly. They walked and turned the corner.

"So, you were popular with the boys and the girls," she nodded.

"Yeah, well, that was in fifth grade. By sixth grade, I was really getting interested in girls."

"Who was your first girlfriend?" Sharon asked.

Andy grinned and chuckled, "Rosie was her name. What about you?"

"Hmm, my first boyfriend was NOT in sixth grade," she eyed him with a serious look. "My first boyfriend was named Arnold in high school, my sophomore year."

"Arnold?" Andy asked as he grinned at her. "That sounds like a very hot boyfriend."

"Stop," Sharon swatted at him as she giggled. "No one can help what they are named. He was very sweet." The two had arrived at the school, and Andy took a few moments to look at it from the sidewalk. "Does it look different?"

"Parts of it," Andy shrugged. "It's crazy that it used to seem so much bigger, my elementary school. I can't believe it's still standing."

"Hmm, because you are so old?" Sharon teased. Andy rolled his eyes at her.

"Partly, yeah," he agreed. "It's just a lot of memories here."

"You and Rosie?" Sharon teased again. "Did you meet her here?"

"I did," he nodded. "Back then, sixth grade was here too, so yeah, my first girlfriend was right here. In fact," he gestured to Sharon to walk around the sidewalk to the side of the building where there was a chain-link fence around the playground area. The two walked until he got to a corner where a row of bushes were located. "I had my first kiss right here, good old Rosie," he grinned. "There used to be an old tree here, and I kissed her after school right here."

"Hmm," Sharon stopped and looked around as Andy recounted his memories at the school. The silence returned as the two took in the school and the playground area. Andy let out a long breath, and he turned slightly to face Sharon.

"You know, Sharon, I have told you that it took me a very long time to see you as a woman I'd like to date. I know this evening hasn't been perfect, and I've continually put my foot in my mouth," he explained.

"Andy," she shook her head.

"I have," he held up his hand. "I'm not sure where this might go, if anywhere, but I want to thank you for agreeing to the date."

She nodded, "Thank you for dinner. It was delicious."

"I'm just glad I didn't spill sauce all over you," he sighed. "I'm trying; I'm really trying. I keep feeling like we aren't quite clicking, and I wish I knew how to fix that." She nodded, and the silence resumed. Neither had an answer, and then Andy nudged her with his arm, still looped around hers. They shared a look, and with that, Andy moved toward her and leaned in and kissed her. They didn't linger with the kiss, and Andy pulled back in a respectable manner."

"Do you bring all your dates here for a first kiss?" Sharon said rather quickly, and Andy's eyes grew wide.

"What? No, not at all," he shook his head. "Is that what you thought? No, I'm not trying to just be some jerk here."

Sharon tilted her head as he spoke, and then she let out a breath too. She shook her head then, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm sorry I crossed a line," he told her. "I thought I was reading the situation correctly, that we were both wanting to kiss."

"No," Sharon frowned and continued, "I'm sorry. I ruined that moment. It's me. I shouldn't have said anything. The kiss was nice."

Andy frowned as he looked to the ground, "That wasn't some line. I've never brought anyone here. I haven't been back here in years. I was just enjoying the walk down memory lane. It didn't mean anything, kissing you in the same place I first kissed Rosie," he rolled his eyes. "I mean," he stumbled over his words, "it wasn't planned like that. I was just in the moment."

"It's fine, Andy. I'm sorry I ruined it," Sharon gave him an apologetic smile. Andy nodded, and the two turned to walk back the way they'd come. "I guess it's getting late."

Andy nodded, "It is. I'll get you back to Emily's house. Sharon, look," he stopped again, "I hope we're okay. Are we good?"

"We are," she gave him a single nod. The two continued walking, and aside from small talk about the surrounding area, the two didn't address their kiss again. It took 10 minutes, but they reached Andy's car, and he realized that at some point during the walk back, Sharon had looped her arm through his again. He opened her door, and he helped her into the car. As he walked around to get in on his side, he took another deep breath. The date was almost over, and he wasn't sure whether to scream or cry; things weren't going as smoothly as he wanted.

The slight awkwardness continued during the drive back to Emily's apartment. The two discussed different sites as they drove by them, and as they finally turned and drove by the university, Andy changed the subject.

"I'm guessing you and Emily have plans this week?" he asked.

"Yes," Sharon nodded, and he noted she started to pick at her dress as she looked to it. "We talked about even renting a car and driving out to the ocean, to walk, to enjoy the day. She's off tomorrow."

"I hope you two have a great time together. You leave at the end of the week?" Andy asked.

"Thursday, yes," she said. "Tuesday night, I am going to watch her perform. I might go again on Wednesday." Andy turned onto their street, which sounded odd since Sharon didn't live in New York, but she was staying on the same street. He pulled up in front of the building in a no parking area, but he wanted to let her out by the building. He knew she wouldn't want him to walk her upstairs. She'd met him out front for the start of the date, which had not been his preference, but he wasn't about to argue with her. As he put the car in park, he glanced to her.

"Listen, Sharon," he turned to her and continued, "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I had a great time. I'm sorry I was nervous at dinner. I normally am not. I know you are here to see Emily, but I'd enjoy seeing you again."

Sharon bit her lip and nodded, "Thank you for tonight. It was very sweet to see where you grew up and eat at your favorite place." Andy waited for her to finish, to at least reply to his comment, to express an interest to see him again, but she said nothing. Instead, he then just nodded to her.

"I'll walk you to the door," he told her and started to open his door.

"Andy, it's not necessary," she told him, but he was already out of the car and walking around the car to open her door. He did, and she stepped out, taking his hand as she did. Once she was out of the car, an awkward silence descended again, this time, with Andy aware he had an audience. The street here was busier than his old neighborhood. He looked to the ground, and then, he looked up to Sharon who was glancing down herself.

"I meant what I said," he said, trying again to bring up the topic. "I'd really like to see you again. I can't seem to get you off my mind. I think that's my problem. I'm just not thinking well," he explained.

She finally looked up, and their eyes met. She let out a small sigh before she looked away quickly and then back to meet his gaze, "I'm not sure what to say right now. Thank you again for the evening. Could you let me think about it?"

Andy didn't remember how he'd replied, but he couldn't get the image of her walking into the building out of his mind. He wasn't even sure if he'd hugged her or said goodnight to her. She was gone, and he was still standing on the street by his car. Andy feared that their date had ruined everything, even the friendship they had started to build.


	34. Chapter 34

Another day at the office. The mantra was one he'd been repeating all week, and like he had each day the last few, he was wondering why he hadn't called in sick. He didn't feel well, and that was reason enough to call in sick. He had an upset stomach, one he'd had all week, but he was pretty sure it wasn't related to food or really any illness. It had been a long week, one that wasn't even over yet. The week he wanted to end had started on Sunday evening with his horrible date. Yes, it was horrible. Nothing had gone right, even his ability to secure a second date.

Andy picked up his cup of coffee, and even it was now cold. He made a face as he put it back on his desk. It didn't taste right to him, more proof he wasn't feeling well. He'd stopped by his coffee shop for it, partly hoping to see her, Sharon that is, but apparently, the stop had been a total bust. The coffee didn't taste right. He hadn't seen Sharon. In fact, Andy had not seen her all week. It was killing him, and he was having a hard time resisting himself from calling or texting her. At this point, he was even having a hard time from just stopping by Emily's place, but it was too late. She was on her way back to L.A., and it appeared he'd ruined things there too.

"Mr. Flynn," he looked up to see one of the college students-Kelly, Katie-whatever her name was, he couldn't remember right now, standing at his door. He glanced at her, "Your 9:30 meeting has been moved to tomorrow. Your schedule was free, so I moved it for you."

"Thanks," he nodded. "That's fine," and she disappeared. He sighed, noting that he needed to find out her name. Now that the semester had started, the office had taken on a few work-study students, and she was one of them. It didn't serve him well if he couldn't remember their names. With his meeting now off the books, he stood and stretched. A walk across the street would do him good. He could get a fresh cup of coffee and start over for the day. It was early, just after 9:00, and he couldn't throw away a perfectly good day this early. Andy glanced around his desk, picking up his phone, and with that, he stepped out into the main reception area.

"I'm going for a cup of coffee," he told them and nodded to the door. He waited for the students to ask him why he wasn't using the break room; it had fresh coffee usually, but none of the students said a word. His normal receptionist was out for the week, taking her own son to college, so there were more students in the office. Andy stepped outside and put on his sunglasses. It was a beautiful day, one he needed to try and enjoy. He started walking, but he didn't get far before he stopped and took off his sunglasses.

"Your expression suggests that I took you by surprise," she said as she walked up to him. Andy noted that she had on tan slacks, a light blue dress shirt, and she had her purse on her shoulder, but was also clutching it.

"Sharon, yeah, I'd say I'm surprised. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your way back to L.A. by now?" he asked, a string of questions running through his head as he continued to stare at her.

Sharon just pursed her lips and nodded, "I'm sorry to bother you at work. Yes, I am going back to L.A. today, but I'm leaving shortly. I needed to see you first. I owe you that much," she shrugged. Andy glanced around, noting there were students walking all around them. He looked back to his office, and he groaned at the idea of stepping back in there with Sharon. "Can we sit for a moment?" she asked, shaking him from his haze. "Perhaps we can sit on that bench?" she nodded just to the small grassy area nearby with an old bench, the same thought on her mind that it wasn't a good idea to go back into Andy's office. Andy had barely noticed it even with working right by the grassy area, but suddenly, it seemed like the only place in the world around him.

"Umm, yeah, sure," he nodded to her, and he followed her to the bench. He stared at her back as they walked toward it, still wondering what was happening. Sharon sat on the very edge of the bench, and Andy then sat with enough space to be respectable. He looked to Sharon, and she put her hands in her lap and gave him a small smile.

"I owe you an apology," she started, and he gave her an odd look. She shook her head to continue, "I've been rude to you all week, and it needs to stop. I'm sorry. I listened to you tell me how much you enjoyed spending the evening with me, and then I didn't give you an answer when you asked to see me again. That was wrong," she said simply and quickly. Andy could tell she'd almost practiced what she wanted to say.

"Sharon," he sighed, and he glanced at her and then looked to the ground, "look, I don't know what to say," he started. "Let's just forget about it. You can go home, and we can forget about this trip. Next trip, I'll just be the annoying guy in the coffee shop."

"I don't want that," she said quickly, her eyes now wide. Andy snapped his head toward her for an explanation. "I mean, I really owe you an explanation." Andy nodded, and she took a deep breath. "I've spent all week really trying to figure out what I want. I've liked you for a long time, even before you moved. Yes," she blushed as she admitted it, "I know we argued in L.A. a lot. Work was work, but there was always something. It was the bad boy, or so I thought. I don't know. I always found you extremely attractive, and I can admit that. It was L.A., and we had to work together, so there, that was it; I didn't think of anything more. Plus," she paused, trying to phrase it in the best way possible, "I suppose I can say that I found you attractive in L.A., but I wasn't sure you were my type. I always heard rumors and even saw you on dates. I didn't think it was anything more than an attraction. It wasn't until I started to get to know you here that I saw what other qualities you have. Then, I was too forward," she paused.

"You were not too forward," Andy said quietly, and when she shook her head, he took a risk and reached over where he patted her hand. "I've told you that I was a little slow. You weren't."

"Regardless," Sharon eyed him to continue, "I pulled back then. I didn't want to deal with the rejection, and I wasn't exactly proud of the situation. You asking me to dinner was a surprise, and some of my wanting to go was still that attraction, but I also thought we would see there's nothing there. It's complicated," she shook her head, "and I can't even make sense of it in my head, which is why I needed more time. I didn't go about it in the right way. Bottom line," she glanced to him and took a deep breath, "I don't know where this is going or if anything can work 3,000 miles away from each other, but yes, I'd like to go out with you again if I haven't already royally messed up this whole situation."

Andy felt his jaw drop; it was a quick reaction to Sharon's admission. He hadn't expected that, truly, and he had been thinking about how awkward things would be on her next visit. It was almost surreal, Sharon sitting here with him now, telling him that she would like to see him again. "You want to go out again with me?" he asked, almost shocked and then pointed to himself. Sharon glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and started to chuckle.

"Look, I realize I didn't behave well this week, so I understand if you have made peace with things and just want to forget all of this. I was hoping, though, that it might not be too late," she gave him a hopeful shrug and met his gaze.

"Well, you're going back to L.A.," he gestured toward her and waited for a response.

"I am," she nodded. "Maybe we can talk more, and I promise that I will be better at that. I also have to confess that I was giving you the cold shoulder in that department. After you told me you'd think about things and just wanted to be friends, I felt a little hurt-embarrassed even. I don't do this a lot, dating I mean, and I pulled back. I went on a few dates in L.A., and I really now have come to see that I enjoy being around you. The other night," she smiled and chuckled again, "you were so nervous. I wasn't sure we were ever going to get through that night. I sat in Emily's apartment thinking about that, and I realized that we do seem to like each other. It's just taken me all week to be able to say it. I'm sorry about that."

"So, you're going back to L.A.," Andy repeated, stating the obvious and nodding to himself. "We keep talking, and neither one of us gives up on the other. Next trip back here, maybe we go out again, do something fun?" he asked.

Sharon nodded, "I'd like that. I'd really like that." She reached for his hand, as hers had again been clasped in her lap. Andy had one on his knee and had been gesturing with the other. She reached for the hand on his knee, and she squeezed it. Andy met her gaze, and he smiled sweetly at her. He put his gesturing hand on top of hers.

"I'd like that too. I promise I won't be so nervous next time. I don't know what my problem was the other night," he sighed.

"You were sweet," she smiled. "I was doing my best to try and relax myself. Instead, I think I came off cold and uninterested. I did find myself trying not to laugh at you sometimes. You were so nervous. It was-it is charming," she told him.

"I was an idiot, and I was stupid to drag you to my old neighborhood," he sighed.

"No!" she exclaimed and pulled her hand from his to gesture. "I really enjoyed that, really," she smiled brightly. "I ruined a nice moment with my head. I should not have accused you of bringing many ladies on similar dates and kissing them as you did with me. I'm really sorry. That won't happen again."

"Apology accepted, but we can do whatever you like for the next date. I'm not planning it; I did a terrible job," he shook his head.

"I enjoyed it, the simplicity of it, and just walking around was lovely. I've thought about it all week, and that showed more effort than many things. Anyone can take a date to a movie or something," she gestured again. "With that, you don't have to do much talking. Instead, you wanted to show me your old neighborhood, your favorite restaurant, and all the places you remembered from your childhood. Thank you," she said as she leaned toward him until she made eye contact. The two locked eyes for a few moments before they leaned further toward each other and kissed lightly. As they pulled back, Andy smiled softly at her, and Sharon smiled at him. She reached for and squeezed his hand again.

"I have to go. I need to go to the airport. My bags are still at Emily's place, and I can't miss my flight. I'm on at work tomorrow," she told him. "I had to come by and try and fix this. I'm really glad I did."

Andy nodded to her, "I'm really glad too. I do care about you, a lot," he admitted. "I hate you have to leave, but I am hopeful."

"I am too," she said quietly as she shrugged and almost coughed out a nervous laugh. "I feel like this is almost silly," she admitted.

"Yeah," Andy nodded as he chuckled too. He looked to the ground before he looked at her again, "I'm really glad you came by here. I wanted to call, text, anything, but I was afraid I'd scare you off even more. I knew I'd blown it, and I didn't want to make things more awkward."

"You didn't blow it," she told him. "I think we are just two adults who are terrible at this," she gestured between them, "which means we really have some strong feelings for one another."

"Agreed," Andy winked at her. "Do you have time for a cup of coffee? That's where I was headed," he nodded across the street to the small café.

"I don't," she frowned. "I really don't. I have to get to the airport, but I promise, I do promise," she clarified, "I will call you tonight when I get home. No more vague phone calls-I'm really looking forward to calling you later, in fact."

Andy chuckled, "Deal, and I can live with that. I'm already looking forward to talking to you later. When's your next visit?" He stood and offered his hand to help Sharon stand up as well.

"I don't know, but I will get it planned this weekend. I'm really looking forward to coming back here, to seeing you, to spending time with you when things aren't awkward," she smiled up at him now that they were standing.

"I am too," he told her. The two were standing close to each other, looking at each other, but they weren't touching. "Be safe going home. Say, do you want me to take you to the airport?"

"No," she shook her head and continued, "you have to work. I'll be fine. I'm going to walk back to Emily's, grab my bag, and I'll get a taxi. Thank you, though," she told him.

"You let me know about your next trip, and I'll make sure I have some time to spend with you, that is, if you want," he smiled.

"I would like that," she nodded. "Emily senses something is off with me, but I haven't given her all the details. I don't' blame her. I've been a mess all week trying to figure out my life. I'll tell her more later. She's living her life, and I'm going to do the same."

"I'm glad you came by," he said as he nodded to her last comment about Emily. "Be safe, Sharon," he told her, but he didn't get to say more because she leaned up and kissed him again quickly.

"Take care, Andy, and I'll call you later," she reached for his hand and squeezed it again. "I'll miss you." Andy pulled her in for a hug. As they pulled apart, he kissed her again quickly. This was new; it was not the time to explore more, especially in public right as Sharon was trying to leave.

"I'll miss you too," he said, and she reached for her bag, and with a final squeeze, she turned and started to walk away from him. Andy watched, and he waved to her when she turned briefly as she walked. He watched her until she was out of sight, and then he gripped the bench to sit down for a moment. None of that had played out in his mind when he had thought about a fresh cup of coffee. Suddenly, the day was looking brighter; his week was looking brighter, and he smiled brightly as he regained his composure, stood, and he grinned the entire walk to the coffee shop. Even his upset stomach seemed to have subsided.


	35. Chapter 35

It was now mid-September. Andy and Sharon had been talking to each other quite often since she'd returned to L.A. Their conversations had gotten easier, but it had taken effort from both of them; talking more often had been a process. Yes, they were awkward at first, both not sure what to say, but the two had been talking more and more. As Andy sat in his office during lunch, his mind drifted to that first evening after Sharon had flown home.

 _"Andy, hi," she'd told him as she started to get nervous. "It's Sharon."_

 _"Hi," he laughed lightly. "You do realize I have caller id, and I knew it was you before you even answered the phone."_

 _"Right," she chuckled, and then he heard her let out a long sigh. "I'm back home, back in L.A."_

 _"Good," he told her. "Are you back at your condo, or are you in the car? How was your flight?" he asked, the questions just rolling from his mouth._

 _"Condo and fine," she said in a light tone. "My flight was fine. There were no issues, and thankfully, it got in about 15 minutes early. It's not much, but I'll take any early arrival I can just to get off that plane a few minutes earlier."_

 _Well, now that we cleared up that," Andy teased, "what should we discuss?"_

 _"I didn't imagine being nervous. Why am I nervous to talk to you?" Sharon asked him._

 _"Beats me," he teased again. "You weren't nervous several hours ago when we were kissing."_

 _"Oh, you are embarrassing me now," Sharon sighed._

 _"I didn't mean to embarrass you. It is a bit odd, this whole thing now. I don't know what to discuss. I am a bit nervous myself," he told her._

 _"Why don't we just start talking about our days?" Sharon asked. "Tell me about yours, and I'll tell you about mine. That isn't a nervous topic, and we'll see how things go from there. Deal? We can do that each day, and it's feeling too forced, we know this isn't meant to be."_

 _"Okay, so tell me about your day," Andy encouraged, and the two started talking._

As Andy thought about that first evening's chat, he smiled now thinking how easily the two were talking. They'd been talking almost each night as Andy went to bed. Sharon was usually on her way home from work. That was one thing he'd learned about her. She tended to work late, and she often left the office after 7:00. That was just as Andy was about to get ready for bed or was sometimes in bed, and the two would talk as she drove home. Andy felt better knowing she was home safely for the night, even though she was a fully capable police captain. It just made him rest easier. He'd enjoyed each conversation the two had on the phone. There usually ended up being a night or two each week Sharon couldn't talk. She'd often text him that she was stuck at work or busy with a case and couldn't break away to chat. Andy was finding himself more and more anxious about each call. Most started with the, "How was your day?" comment and then progressed from there. The two had discussed their kids, their jobs, and even their dating mishaps. They had not discussed their ex-spouses yet, and they had also not discussed future visits. Andy was hoping those things would come in time, but for now, he was enjoying any conversation he could have with her.

He took another bite of his salad and pulled up his sports stats on the computer. Andy's mind had been wandering when he'd really wanted to check out the sports stats. With it now being September, baseball was starting to wind down, and he was interested in which teams were heading to the playoffs. The Yankees were not; they were not having a good season right now, and that was driving him nuts. He shook his head as he read about the Dodgers latest game and decided to check on Provenza. He glanced at his watch, and with the time difference, he figured Provenza was enjoying a cup of coffee and his crossword puzzle at his desk.

"Provenza," Andy grinned when he answered. "What's going on with the Dodgers? I'm sitting here, eating my lunch, and I'm reading about their latest game. I hate they play too late for me to watch them, but after seeing the score from last night, maybe I'm glad I can't stay up to watch."

"Flynn, I blame you for the Dodgers," Provenza grumbled. "Julio, no, I'm not going to tell him you said hello!"

Andy chuckled, "Tell Julio I said hi too. What are you doing? You sound out of breath, and that would mean you are not at your desk."

"Oh, we are walking back to the office. Julio, here, was hungry and missed breakfast. I haven't asked why," he paused, and Andy knew Provenza was probably giving Julio a dirty look. "Besides that, the chief was already complaining about her desk drawer being almost empty of candy. So, Julio and I walked down to the diner for some food. They make that good cinnamon bread, and the chief loves their muffins. I only came with Julio because I really didn't want to hear Taylor any longer. That idiot was just sitting around in our office space talking about, well, I have no idea. So, I walked with Julio. He paid. I just came along to get away from everyone and also to make sure Julio ordered the right muffins," Provenza explained.

"Well, it doesn't sound like much has changed. I'd get away from Taylor too," Andy said. "I don't miss that guy at all. I do miss those muffins. I remember that place well."

"Yeah, be glad you don't have to listen to Taylor go on and on about nothing all the time. I'm not sure getting out of the office was the best idea. We still ran into Raydor," he grumbled.

Andy sat up a bit in his chair at the mention of her name. He took a deep breath even though he could feel his heart racing at the mention of her name. "Sharon," he paused to try and not sound too excited. "Where did you run into her?"

"Ahh, Julio," Andy heard Provenza said to him, "Flynn calls her Sharon because he's now BFFs with her daughter there in New York. Did I tell you he lives near her daughter?"

"Lieutenant," Andy heard Julio say into the phone, "that's messed up. You can't even move across the country without Raydor lurking. I can't believe she found some guy to take her on a breakfast date."

"Wait, what?" Andy paused trying to figure out what they were discussing. Andy had been sitting there before the call thinking about Sharon, hoping they would talk again tonight. They hadn't talked the night before, and now that he thought about it, he hadn't spoken to her now in two days. He suddenly felt a little jittery and decided to probe a little to see what he could learn. "You ran into her on a breakfast date?"

"Yes, it's a bit revolting; I'm aware," Provenza grumbled. "I am going to be pretty upset if I can't stomach my muffin now after seeing her all sappy over a guy. She was at the diner with some guy looking all cozy."

"Who was the guy?" Andy asked.

"Well, I don't know, Flynn! I wasn't about to go over to her table and ask. They were sitting together all cozy in the back, across from each other. She was the one facing us; we never got a look at the guy, but it looked like they were deep in conversation. Some suit, maybe another lawyer for Raydor to date. It was bad enough we saw the guy reach over for her hand. That's just not something you want to see with Raydor of all people. I know we helped Emily and all, but Raydor is still Raydor."

"I can't believe she was on a date," Andy sighed and shook his head. It was a good thing Provenza couldn't see him because he was running his hands through his hair now. A date? It was possible. They hadn't discussed being exclusive, even though Andy had no plans to date anyone else. Sharon had told him when she was here that she'd been out a few times, and he couldn't expect that to change just because the two had kissed and now talked often on the phone. Still, it bothered him, and it was now something he decided he wanted to discuss with Sharon during their next call.

"Flynn, hello?" Andy heard Provenza ask. "Care to share why you are calling? I know we aren't going to sit here like high schoolers and discuss who is dating each other."

"Sorry," Andy grumbled, his mood now shaken. "I was calling about the Dodgers. Why did you let them lose?"

"Me! I told you that I'm blaming you for the Dodgers. You move away, and they fall apart this season. It's your fault, Flynn," Provenza grumbled.

"Yeah, well, their season is now in the toilet, and the Yankees aren't much better. Here, I thought baseball season had so much potential this year," Andy told him.

"You're telling me. Julio, did you grab my coffee?" Andy heard Provenza ask.

"Lieutenant, why would I have your coffee? I have mine and the food for the office," he explained.

"Turn around!" Provenza yelled to him. "I need my coffee, and it's probably still sitting there. Flynn, we're going back to the coffee shop. This is your fault too; you distracted me."

"Amazing how I'm 3,000 miles away, and everything is still my fault," Andy pointed out to him.

"Glad you are finally seeing that," Provenza said.

"Hey, see what else you can find out about that date," Andy suggested.

"What date?" Provenza asked.

"The lieutenant has a date?" Andy heard Julio ask. Andy sighed and rubbed his hand across his forehead. The two were giving him a headache. Somehow a call to Provenza had turned into a group chat.

"No! I don't have a date! I mean, see what you can find out about Raydor's date," he told them.

"I'm not doing that!" Provenza said. "I'm not going anywhere near her. She might have been nice with the baked good after you and I helped Emily, but I have no intention to be friendly with her. It's bad enough you are. You can just ask her about her dating adventures when you see her. I'm sure she will be flying on her broom to New York soon enough."

"Whatever, I have to go," Andy grumbled, not wanting to mention Sharon had been in New York just a few weeks earlier, and he had no idea when she was returning. "Try to do some work today," he with that, he hung up the phone. He continued to replay Provenza's comment about asking Sharon about her dating adventures. He did need to do that. He was starting to realize he was getting attached to her, but apparently, she was not feeling the same way if she was on anther date. He knew he'd been on the end of that for years, the guy seeing women all the time. He didn't blame Sharon; he just didn't like it. He'd address it the next time they talked, and he was going to make sure that happened this evening. He was jealous; Andy knew that about himself. He hated feeling that way, but he was. This long distance dating wasn't what he'd hoped or expected. Never, in his life, did Andy ever believe he would be jealous about some guy dating Sharon Raydor.


	36. Chapter 36

He'd waited as long as he could, and he couldn't stand it any longer. Andy picked up the phone and after a press of a couple buttons, waited for her to answer. He hoped she would answer. He hadn't spoken to her now in two long days, and he was going out of his mind. It wasn't just the couple days that was driving him nuts, but it was also the information that had been supplied to him by Provenza, that Sharon was seeing someone.

It had been a really long day for Andy as he waited to call Sharon. He didn't want to seem like a possessive boyfriend; he wasn't wanting to be that at all. He really just wanted to tell her his thoughts, that he wanted to see her exclusively, even though he'd assumed that much. The problem was they hadn't discussed it specifically, and it didn't hit him how much he really liked Sharon until he heard she was seeing other men. It wasn't Sharon's fault; it was no fault. She was free to date whomever she wanted BECAUSE they hadn't discussed it in detail. He was hoping to do that with this phone call, but he'd reminded himself all day that it could backfire on him. He could find out that Sharon wanted to date around, that she wasn't as interested in him as he was in her, and at the end of it, Andy would have to accept that. He just didn't want to hear it, hoped he wouldn't hear it, and now, here the phone call was hinging on so much.

Andy took a deep breath and continued to pace in his condo. Today, his condo seemed tiny, but he'd also spent the last several hours pacing every inch of it, restraining himself from calling her at work. This was all silly. He liked Sharon; he really liked her, and he was going to tell her that with this phone call. He had to do it. He knew he wouldn't sleep without putting his cards on the table. He'd barely eaten, and work had been blur all afternoon as he'd thought about her. She had been eating breakfast with a man. Andy's best friend had seen it with his own eyes, and from the report, Sharon and the man seemed close. The man had touched her hand, clasped her hand. Andy didn't have to remind himself that he and Sharon hadn't spoken in the last two days, and he was praying that she wasn't distancing herself from him already. Breakfast with a guy. It was almost too much to stomach, especially when he considered that she could have been with the guy the night before too; breakfast could have been the end of the date. Now THAT was too much to handle. He'd spent almost a half hour already thinking about that scenario, and now it was time to face Sharon. The clock now read 10:01 PM, and with that, he waited for her to answer.

"Hi, Andy," he heard her answer, and with that, he let out his breath. He was finally talking to her, and as he was about to speak, she continued too, "Hold on, please."

Andy paused and waited. Music. He could hear music, and he also could hear what sounded like her moving. It sounded like a restaurant, and he was about ready to blurt out his questions, but he held in his restraint while he continued to pace. The possible scenarios starting swirling in his head, and he paused, the sickness returning to the pit of his stomach.

"There, that's better," she said, and Andy stopped pacing almost like he could only do one thing at a time. "I'm sorry; I was in a restaurant."

"Oh?" Andy asked, a knot forming now in his stomach. She was in a restaurant, and that could mean she was out on another date. She wouldn't answer his call on another date, though, would she? Andy started to drift, but then he focused on the call. "I can talk to you later if I'm bothering you. I'm sorry."

"No!" she said quickly and then chuckled. "It's fine, good timing actually. I was just on my way out, walking out already when you called. I'm now at my car," she told him. Andy nodded, as he could hear her footsteps, meaning she was wearing heels and was probably wearing a suit from work.

"Sorry to interrupt your evening," he said in an almost grumble. "Are you sure you don't want me to call later."

"I'm sure," she said, and Andy heard her turn on her car. "I was out with my team. It was my sergeant's birthday, and he has no other family. We usually do something at work, but he's been down a lot lately. Plus, I've been spending so much time with Major Crimes that I've hardly been around my own staff. Someone suggested dinner, and well, that's what we did. I'm glad you called."

"Oh," Andy let out another huge sigh of relief, and a small smile formed on his mouth. He almost relaxed, until he had the mental image hit his mind again of Sharon's hands on another man's hands. That he couldn't forget, and she'd been seen like that earlier in the day. "How was dinner?" he asked, trying to sound casual before he launched into his questions. He had to keep his cool; he really liked Sharon and wanted nothing more than to enjoy this time talking to her.

"It was very nice," she said. "He wanted to go to this Mexican restaurant," she told Andy, and he nodded again realizing that must have been the music he could hear in the background. "I'd never been there, but it was good. I wasn't that hungry, or so I thought," she chuckled, "but managed to eat two tacos and more chips and salsa than I care to admit."

Andy chuckled, "That always seems to happen. Are you on your way home now?"

"I am," she told him. "How have you been? I've been very busy here."

"I'm doing fine," Andy nodded to himself, almost trying to convince himself of that.

"Are you sure?" Sharon asked. "You sound I don't know, tense, maybe?" she suggested. "What's bothering you?"

"How do you pick up on that from an answer of 'fine' from me?" Andy asked, clearly surprised she had noted he was tense. He really was trying to remain calm.

"We've been talking for a couple weeks now. I just hear it in your voice. You don't sound relaxed. Did you have a rough day?" she asked him.

"Ahh, yeah, sort of a rough day," Andy shook his head from side to side and started pacing again. "I've had a lot going on today, and I've been thinking a lot about you."

"Me?" Sharon asked. "I certainly hope you aren't stressing over me."

"Just thinking, and I wanted to talk to you about a couple things," Andy told her. Before Sharon could say anything, he continued, "I've been enjoying our talks, getting to know one another," Andy gestured with his hand as he walked. He was so glad Sharon couldn't see him right now. He felt like a nervous mess. "I guess there's something we should discuss, though."

"Oh?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm just not sure what you think about an us?" he asked. "We've been talking, but we've never set any sort of ahh, umm, boundaries-no, that's not the right word, but maybe expectations or maybe limits on things. I'm sorry," he groaned loudly. "I don't know what the right word is. I guess maybe none of that is right. We just haven't discussed anything more than basics."

"Okay," Sharon said with a long drawn out answer. It was clear she wasn't following, but she was trying to understand Andy's jumbled and cryptic statement.

"I'm sorry," Andy mumbled, as he sighed.

"Andy, I'm not sure I am following you. You seem to have more to say. Could you be more specific? I just want to know exactly what we are discussing. It's something about expectations and boundaries, right?"

"This is not how I wanted this to go," Andy told her quietly. "Look, I was talking to Provenza earlier today, and he saw you on your date," he clarified. "I realized we hadn't discussed anything about our exceptions, about dating others. I have been thinking about it all day, and I know I can't ask you to do this if you don't feel the same, but the truth is, Sharon, I don't want to date anyone else. I really just want to date you, but I realize I can't force you or expect that you feel the same."

"Provenza saw me on a date? Where did he see me out, and what guy was I with when he saw me?" Sharon asked.

"What guy?" Andy almost yelled, now even more sick to his stomach that there had apparently been more than one date. "You mean there's been more than one? This morning," he gestured. "Did you not see Provenza and Julio at the restaurant for breakfast? They said they saw you, not that they know anything about us, or what was us, but I was talking to him, and he mentioned they'd seen you on a date in the diner this morning with a guy. I have had my mind going in a thousand different directions all day thinking about it. I realize you haven't called for a couple days and could have been with this guy. I'm sorry," he stopped. "I know I have no right to pry."

"So, Provenza and Julio saw me on my date this morning?" Sharon clarified.

"Yeah, and I had no idea that the specific date needed to be clarified, Sharon. I didn't realize you were dating around so much still," he sighed.

"Andy," she said rather sternly and continued, "I saw Provenza and Julio this morning, but that wasn't clicking with me at all as a date. It wasn't a date."

"It wasn't a date? Sharon, they said they saw the guy grasping your hands, some guy in a suit. Look, I can take it. If you want to date around, I just want to be on the same page, or I guess, I don't want to be on the same page. I just would like to date you, but if you aren't okay with that, I guess I'd just like to make it clear my intentions and maybe see what you are thinking," he told her.

"Andy, I had breakfast with my priest," Sharon drew out the last word, and for a few moments, the line was silent. Andy stopped pacing and pulled the phone away from his ear to look at it, almost expecting to see Sharon.

"Your priest?" Andy asked. "Aren't you supposed to have confessional at church?"

"It wasn't confessional," she told him. "It was breakfast, with my priest, as I said, and he and I had a good talk. He's been a good ear for over a decade now. With my schedule, we often get together for a meal, usually breakfast. It works for both of us, and he's helped me a great deal for years. He's a good listener."

"So, it's okay for him to you know, go out with you?" Andy gestured.

"Is it okay for a priest to eat with one of his parishioners?" Sharon chuckled. "Yes, Andy. They don't date, but they do eat."

"Wait, you were really eating with your priest?" Andy moved to his chair and sat down. He rested his arms on his knees.

"Hmm, yes, and yes, he did grasp my hands, but it wasn't a romantic gesture. He was reassuring me. In fact, you were some of the breakfast discussion, quite a bit of it actually," she told him. "If you would like to know, I was telling him how much I was enjoying our talks and getting to know one another. He was reassuring me it was good to see me smile, to see me happy. Andy, he's a good man."

"I should hope," Andy said, rolling his eyes and caught himself, "I mean, the guy is a priest."

"That he is," Sharon chuckled. "So, you and this dating issue," she sighed and continued, "Andy, I thought that was already assumed."

"What, that we would date other people?" Andy asked, now utterly confused about everything. "You asked about what specific time Provenza saw you, which makes it sound like you have been on other dates."

"No, that's just it. I haven't," she told him. "I assumed we were only seeing each other. I assumed it didn't need to be discussed. Dating others, multiple people at the same time, well, it's just not my style. I don't date much at all, but I try to make my feelings known and clear to a man if I'm interested. I thought I did that with you, finally, right before I left New York."

"Okay, wait, so you aren't dating other men?" he asked. "I know you were before your last trip to New York."

"Aside from my priest, no," Sharon chuckled. "I am not dating other men. I went on a few DATES before, yes, but that is in the past, or I hope it is. Andy, I thought we were good. I thought we'd worked through all of this. I thought I was dating a man, but perhaps, I am the one who is mistaken," she told him.

"I'm an idiot," he grumbled. "I've made myself sick all day thinking about the different scenarios. I didn't trust you, trust what we are working toward, or trust anything really. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she told him. "I am glad you spoke to me about it instead of letting it fester or worse. I hope you understand I'm not someone who would cheat."

"Oh! That's not at all what I was trying to say earlier," Andy sighed. "Look, I was just thinking we were still in that awkward early dating phase where expectations aren't known, no conversation about dating exclusively has been made and all that. I sound like I'm such an idiot now," he sighed.

"You do," she told him in agreement. "We are in an adult relationship. I don't go around kissing multiple men at the same time; just ask my priest," she chuckled. "I am seeing you, Andy, and to be clear, I'm only seeing you right now."

"I'm clear," he nodded. "Let me know if that 'right now' changes," he groaned even as he said it because his attempt at a joke was a bad one as soon as the words left his mouth. "Can we just forget about this?"

"No," she told him. "We need to talk, even if the conversation seems silly. It was bothering you, enough that you weren't sure about where things stood with us. I want you to talk to me even if the idea is crazy to me," she chuckled. "I've never been one to have someone interested in me, let alone more than one person."

"Now that is hard to believe," Andy told her. "You're gorgeous, and I think if you really paid attention, you would find men are always interested in you.

"Hmm, well, I'm not looking. I've found a man I'm interested in dating, even if I rarely get to see him," she said with a slightly flirty tone.

"Yeah, about that," Andy told her. "You described this as seeing each other, which is ironic since we rarely see each other."

"Why don't you fly out to L.A. for a few days?" Sharon offered. "I'm sure you could see several people, and you could see me."

"I can't come to L.A.," he sighed. "I left the city, and I feel like it's not healthy for me to come back there right now. I know it doesn't make sense, but leaving there was something I needed to do. I just can't come back there now."

"I'm here," she told him.

"That is very true, very true," he added. "Look, it has nothing to do with you. I just needed a fresh start. Even when I was there to testify, I felt like it was sucking me back in, like a black cloud. I just can't come back to L.A. at this point. I hope you understand that. It isn't you. I'd have to deal with my kids, and I'd have to answer questions to Provenza about us, and I'm not ready to do that."

"Are you embarrassed by me?" Sharon asked.

"No! That isn't it at all. I just don't want to discuss relationships with Provenza right now, on top of other things, some I can't even put into words. If I come there, it would come up, and I don't want that. It's just one thing on a list of things. Sharon, I don't want you to think I don't want to see you. I just don't think it's healthy for me to be there now. I've started over here. I need to stay here for now."

"So, what does that mean for us?" Sharon asked. "Of all the conversations we've had, we haven't discussed you only wanting to stay in New York. I'm here in California."

"I know," he sighed. "I guess this is new, and when you are here, it's like it's just us. We don't have to deal with everything else. I like that."

"We can't hide from life, from reality, Andy," she told him. "Say we keep dating, then what?"

"I don't know yet," he told her. "Look, all I know is I like you a lot. The idea you were dating others made me sick to my stomach today. I can't ask you to keep dating me exclusively, not from 3,000 miles away, but yeah, that's what I'd like. That's what I want for me. I just want to date you. I know it sounds cliché, but I'd like to see where things go and cross bridges as they come."

"I care about you a great deal," Sharon admitted. "I'm not looking for a life-long answer, but I guess I just don't see how this is all going work out for us. This can't be all on your terms."

"We don't have to have the answers now," Andy told her. "You like me; I like you, and for now, can we just see how that goes? I know it can't be all on my terms, but I am still trying to figure out everything myselef."

"Well, considering my priest can't date me, I can agree to that," Sharon told him. For the first time that evening, Andy really started to laugh.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm not willing to come to L.A. right now," he told her. "I know you probably don't understand it, but it's not you."

"I'm trying to understand," she told him. "I am trying, really. I have the same sort of phobia about going to Vegas. Jack lives there, and I can't stomach the idea of going there, even though I've never lived there myself. I am trying to understand, but I'm not sure I do. I think if you were there, or the kids moved there, I'd make myself go there. You don't have to explain it now. Just so you know, I have been trying to plan my next trip to New York."

"Oh?" Andy asked. "Do you have any dates in mind?"

"I do," she told him. "Emily is in rehearsals for her holiday show already. She starts that the first of November, the actual holiday show. I'd like to come and see that, maybe closer to Christmas, but I'd like to see her before she gets too busy as well. I was looking at the second weekend in October. I could come on a Thursday night red-eye, and I could leave on Monday. It's not a long visit, but I would like to see you both."

"I'd really like that," he told her. "If you send me the dates, I'm going to clear my schedule. I promise. No work, nothing. I'll be at your disposal. I don't' know what you plan to tell Emily, if anything, but I'm okay with that too. I am putting crazy constraints on this relationship with my L.A. visit issues, and I'm not going to question anything with what you say or don't say to Emily."

"I'd like to talk to Emily, but I want to see how things progress between us first. I enjoy talking to you, Andy. I miss not being able to see you each day as a normal dating couple would. I am trying to find my footing in this relationship, and I'm not sure what that is yet. It can't be all magical for the few days I'm in New York and then nothing for weeks on end," she explained.

"I understand that, and I get it," Andy told her. "I think this is new, and we need to keep talking, almost keep discussing these types of things. You're right; it can't just all be magical all the time. Relationships take work. Real relationships take communication and commitment. I am willing to do both."

"Just in New York, though," Sharon pointed out to him. "You've said you are willing, but you don't want to do that outside of New York. I'm just not sure how that will play out for everything. Relationships also take give and take, two people in the same location at least some of the time. I can't just be some weekend fling when I'm in town."

"Fair enough," Andy nodded. "You are right, thought, that a real relationship involves a lot from both people, a lot of give and take. I haven't thought about that much, that it can't always be on my turf. I need to do better. I need to go the extra mile and be there for you too. I will work on that."

"Does that mean you'll think about coming to L.A. for a visit? This has to work both ways if there's anything for us in the future," she pointed out to him.

"Yeah," he ran his hand through his hair. "I'll work on it. I can't put my finger on why coming to L.A. is such a challenge for me right now. I can almost relate it to wanting to drink again. It's like you know the temptation is there, to drink, and you are trying to resist it, resist the worst in you coming out again. Something about L.A. brings out the worst in me. I see that, and I'm trying to avoid it."

"Andy, I'm in L.A., and I certainly hope I don't bring out the worst in you," Sharon told him.

"You definitely do not. I'll work on L.A., at least the idea of coming there to visit. I don't want to lose you, and I know we both want this to work."

"I do want this to work, Andy," Sharon told him. "I just cannot be in a relationship again where I'm always alone. Jack left me like that for years, decades even, and I can't do that again."

Andy sighed and nodded. Sharon was right. He needed to be present for her, and that would mean facing L.A. again. Nothing horrible had happened to make him flee the city, but he just felt he had endured enough. Andy couldn't put his finger on it, but L.A. wasn't healthy for him. He needed to get over that, though. Sharon was worth it. He'd spent all day sick and worried about the possibility of Sharon dating other men, which told him just how invested in her he was. He needed to do this for her. She was worth it. "I'll do better," he told her.

"Thank you. I just want to see you more. That shouldn't be a hardship," she told him.

"No, it shouldn't," he shook his head. "You're right about that too. I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusions about your priest. I'm glad you have someone there to talk to about everything."

"Hmm, he got an earful about you," Sharon lightly chuckled as she spoke. "I would like to continue more of our discussion, but I'm pulling into my parking garage."

"Right, your cell cuts out usually," Andy nodded. "If you are feeling up to it, feel free to call me back when you get upstairs."

"I'd like that," she told him. "I'm missing you, Andrew Flynn, and I'll call you back shortly."

Sharon hung up with that, or her phone cut out with the reception. Andy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was no question he was falling for her, falling hard for Sharon. He stood and walked to his laptop where it was charging on the kitchen counter. He really didn't want to go to L.A., but he wanted to see Sharon, really more than about anything. Before she called him back, he knew he needed to sit down and look at flights. He'd get over his L.A. issues; he'd go see her. Sharon was worth it. Oh, he was definitely falling for her.


	37. Chapter 37

"So, what's new with you?" she asked. The question seemed so innocent, yet Andy didn't know how to answer it. Really, he didn't want to answer it, but his sister deserved an answer, a real answer. Here they were, out to dinner together, and she was asking him something so simple, but she had no idea he had been dreading this conversation.

Andy glanced to Ang, his lovely sister. The two had met after work for a nice dinner near the campus. With their schedules, Ang's schedule really, they hadn't seen much of each other lately. She had been busy with the semester in full swing and as an English professor, she liked to hold poetry and other lit group meetings. That consumed a lot of her evenings, but tonight, the two were finally catching up with each other. It was now the first weekend in October. Fall had arrived in New York City, and with a definitely chill in the air, the two had opted to sit inside instead of the patio dining the Mediterranean restaurant offered. Andy wiped his mouth with his napkin, a nervous habit he recognized, and then he glanced at his sister. She was still eating her salad and not looking at him to notice how fidgety he was.

"Well," he started and paused as she glanced toward him while chewing on her salad, "I've been seeing someone."

Her eyebrows rose, "Really? Seeing someone as in a lady, a date, or seeing someone as in a doctor?"

"Of course, I meant seeing someone as in a lady. Yes, I'm dating someone," Andy grumbled and rolled his eyes as he explained it to her. She continued to chew and nodded at him. "Seeing a doctor," he muttered and gave her a glare for suggesting such a thing.

"You're dating someone?" Ang put down her fork and looked at her brother. She narrowed her eyes, trying to read Andy, to figure out exactly what he was saying, "What's the story? Going on one date, Andy, doesn't mean you are dating someone. Who is this lady?"

"You know her, and this wasn't just one date," Andy gave a small shrug. "It's Sharon."

"Sharon? You're dating Sharon, as in Emily's mom, the boss you couldn't stand?" Ang asked, her surprise evident.

"Yeah, I don't know why it's such a surprise. You, yourself, told me she was flirting with me. We've been seeing each other," he said rather nonchalantly, as if the idea was a normal one.

"Seeing each other," she gave a single nod and pursed her lips. "How do you see her when she lives in California?"

"It's hard; it's complicated, Andy sighed and shrug again. "You keep telling me to figure out my life. I'm trying to do that. We've been talking a lot on the phone, and when she was here this last trip, we went on a date. We have a lot more in common than I realized, and now that I'm finally over the whole work situation from the LAPD, I see what a great person she is."

"Really?" Ang asked, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms. "I told you that about Sharon too. Now, I never heard about this date. It went well?"

"Actually, no," he frowned. "It was horrible."

Ang chuckled, "Date was terrible, but you're seeing her? Andy, it takes two to date. If one of you hated the date, how in the world are you still seeing each other. Did she think it went that badly?"

"Don't you think I'm aware it takes two to date?" Andy rolled his eyes. " We both know the date was a disaster. We talked about it after the fact. I thought I'd messed up for good. I was a nervous mess," he started to speak louder and gesture with his hands. He caught himself doing that and put his hands back down on the table. "Look," he lowered his voice, "we're working on a relationship, a real one."

She shook her head, "I'm really surprised, but I'm also surprised to hear you were nervous on a date. You've never been nervous around women. That tells me one thing," she nodded at him. "You really do like her."

"I do like her," Andy nodded, now taking a deep breath to explain things further. "I like her a lot, more and more each day. I'm kind of crazy about her."

"Wow, Andy," Ang said, her surprise evident. "Tell me what's going on, staring with this disaster of a date that couldn't have been that bad if you are still working on a relationship."

Andy nodded, "So, we went to dinner when she was here last trip. I asked her out finally, and even that was awkward. We just seem to keep missing signals with each other. Dinner was terrible, not the food, just the whole situation. I spilled wine on her. I was nervous, and I feel like I didn't make any normal conversation. Everything felt forced," he sighed and took a breath.

"Okay," Ang nodded. "So, what happened after dinner? Did you finally calm down and talk to her?"

"We tried," he shook his head. "We went for a walk. I took her to the old neighborhood for the date, you know, where I worked back in high school for our dinner. I thought it would be nice. We ended up walking the neighborhood, and I showed her the old school and everything. We just kept getting off course. Anyway, by the end of the night, I knew I wanted to see her again, but I didn't get a clear answer from her. Honestly, I figured she would run for the hills. I was a terrible date. I felt like she was edgy with me too, but that didn't change that I was hoping to see her again. There's something about her, something I can't explain. I really Ike her. So, I asked her if I could see her again. She told me she wanted to think about it."

Ang raised her eyebrows at Andy, "That's not good. So, did you kiss her?"

Andy rolled his eyes, "Really?"

Ang returned the eye roll, "So, you did. I don't know why I asked, but it wasn't to gossip like teenagers. I wanted to know if you, I don't know, put it out there for her, showed her you were interested."

"I did," he told her. "That didn't even go well. I kissed her, and she came back with some comment, something about was this how I charmed all the ladies. I'd taken her to a favorite spot of mine, and she accused me of kissing all my dates there, which isn't true. I was in the moment. So, that was horrible too, just the whole situation. I didn't hear from her for days, and that just made it worse."

Ang again raised her eyebrows at Andy, "I am guessing you finally did? That really sounds odd for both of you. I know I don't know Sharon well, but she seems rather straightforward."

"She is," Andy nodded in agreement. "I think we were both just off that night, and it took a few days for each of us to get our footing again, to figure out this is a strong attraction. She came by my work the morning she left. We, ahhh, talked things through. She apologized for leaving my question of seeing her high and dry. I apologized for being an idiot on her date. Basically, we had a lousy date, we agreed to try again. We've been talking on the phone almost every single day since then."

"Wow," Ang smiled at Andy. "That's been several weeks now, right?"

"It has," Andy nodded. "It's been good. I feel like we've made a lot of progress. We've even discussed that neither of us has a plan to see anyone else."

Ang listened and nodded. She started to speak and then paused again to gather her thoughts. She met Andy's gaze, and then she asked, "Are you worried, though, that what you have on the phone is just that-on the phone? Are you two better talking and not in person? You said your date went so badly, so is this something that will ever really play out for the two of you? I'm not asking to cause a problem, but to analyze it. I love you, and I want the best for you. I can see you are excited, but if things have been that off in person, what makes you think it's going to be different?"

"Well, now I'm worried!" Andy exclaimed, and his expression turned from one of pure joy to a horrified one. "I hadn't thought about that until you said it," he gestured at her and put his napkin down on the table. "I don't think it's like that. I think we'll be much better next time we see each other."

Ang just nodded, "I really hope that is the case. I want the best for you. How ironic would it be if you moved all the way here just to figure out your person was back in California?"

Andy rolled his eyes, "Believe me, the irony isn't lost on that thought. I don't know if this is going to go anywhere. I hope it does. She's amazing, Ang. She's smart, pretty, and really funny. We laugh a lot on the phone. She's had a lot of heartbreak, as have I. I worry a little because I'm just another alcoholic. She deserves better."

"You are always down on yourself. You need to be proud of what you have accomplished over the years. You may always be an alcoholic, but that doesn't mean you are drinking. You work hard to stay sober, Andy. I'm proud of you for that, and I know you don't want to drink," she said.

"I don't, and really, and as you know, that's one of the reasons I moved to New York. I needed a change of scenery, a change in my life. I needed a big change. I felt like L.A. was toxic for me. I told Sharon that not long ago, well parts of it," he gestured with his hands again.

"How did she take that?" Ang asked.

"We were discussing visits. She wants me to visit her, and I told her I wasn't sure I could go back to L.A.," he sighed. "I know," he raised a hand as he saw Ang about to fuss at him for that. "I know I need to put forth the effort. Sharon is worth it. I just don't have a desire to go back to L.A."

"Andy," Ang paused until he looked at her, "sometimes, you do things because it's the right thing to do, not because you want to do it. I think your opinion of L.A., at least your toxic thoughts might change if you go back to something healthy. I'm not saying you should move or anything, but visiting, especially for a healthy relationship with a woman, can be a good thing."

"I know," Andy nodded as he interrupted her. "You don't have to convince me. I'm going to go. I have been working on the details. Sharon was hoping to come here in October, but it looks like that won't work out, at least not in the next couple weeks. Work is crazy. She has a mess going on, mostly with my old division," he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, knowing that, I am going to try and surprise her. It looks like I could go the end of October. I haven't taken much vacation time, and if I plan it over a weekend, it should give me a few days there. I can see the kids and spend some time with Sharon. That weekend, she's not on call, so I hope she isn't too busy with work. One thing I do know is she works too hard, even when she's off the clock. I think that is why she comes here, to New York, so much. She really gets away from work. There, she takes it home with her or stays long hours at the office. I'm rambling," he rolled his eyes.

Ang just nodded as she listened, "I'm proud of you for making some decisions and for not running from Sharon. I'm proud of you for making plans to go to L.A., even if you don't want to go. That all sounds healthy."

"She really is great, Ang," Andy told her. "I want to kick myself each day for fighting it so long, for not seeing it."

"She is pretty great," Ang smiled at him. "Emily is too. You and I need to make plans to see Emily's holiday show. I'd like that, and I'd really like to spend time with Sharon when she visits again. So, this is serious, then?"

"I hope so, and I'd like that too-to see Emily's show and for you to spend more time with Sharon," Andy gave her a small smile. "I guess my visit, if I can get everything planned and in place, will test out your theory. Sharon and I will see if we can be a real couple or if we are better as friends in a long-distance relationship. I really think she's special. I've met no one like her."

"Andy," Ang gave him a small frown, "long distance can't go on forever. I mean," she gestured, "I can't imagine you would be happy with that. Have you thought about it?"

Andy looked away and shook his head, "I don't want to think about that."


	38. Chapter 38

He almost couldn't contain his excitement; his constant tapping of his foot and looking around the airplane was a sure sign of that. He made eye contact with one of the flight attendants as she walked by, and she stopped and smiled at him.

"Sir, we should be landing shortly. Is there anything I can get you? I've noticed you have been nervous and agitated, so I am sure you are ready to get off this plane," she smiled softly again at him. "Flying can be so stressful for people, but I assure you that you can relax."

"Oh, I'm okay," he raised one hand in the air to indicate it. "Honestly, flying doesn't bother me that much," he gave her a small smile in return. "I just have to remind myself the plane isn't going to crash and kill us all or anything," he chuckled. A couple passengers nearby, who could hear him, turned and looked at him, now in horror. Andy caught their glances, and he raised both hands in gesture as his own expression changed. "No, no, I don't mean it like that. It's not going to crash," he said as he sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm a mess," he grumbled and then looked to the flight attendant who was now frowning at him. "I'm okay, really. I'm a retired LAPD detective," he explained. "I can show you my credentials if you want," he gestured to his wallet. "I'm not some crazy man on an airplane, really. I'm nervous because I'm going to surprise my girlfriend. We live 3,000 miles apart."

"Ahh, very well, Sir," she continued her almost frown. "We should be landing shortly." She left, and Andy closed his eyes again, aware he was probably now going to be targeted for some airline watch list. He meant well and just couldn't stop talking sometimes-most of the time, and well, he needed to do just that, stop talking.

Andy's nervousness came from the fact that he was trying to surprise Sharon. He had taken her suggestion to visit to heart, and here he was, putting himself out there to visit her. He missed her; it had been too long since he'd seen her. Yes, they were dating, but he had never really thought about long distance dating and just how hard that was going to be. It was brutal. All he wanted to do was to be around her, and he couldn't do that. The best he could manage on a daily basis was a phone call or short text message from her. It was getting old, and once he'd had enough, he decided that yes, he should visit her. Now, here it was, the last weekend in October, and he was doing that, visiting Sharon. He hadn't seen her in person now for weeks, and he was anxious to be around her for many reasons.

On some level, Andy also knew he was nervous about SEEING Sharon. The comment Ang had made, now, several weeks ago, about Sharon and Andy dating long distance had stuck with him. She'd suggested the two might be better long distance rather than in person. It couldn't be the case; Andy didn't want it to be the case. He wanted to have a real relationship with Sharon, not just a pal to call on the phone at the end of a long day. Still, he had to consider it. The times the two had been around each other in New York, things had been tense. Their date had been awful. Even when she'd come by his work, they had barely kissed, just a few kisses really before Sharon left, and here he was, calling her his girlfriend. What if there was no chemistry? What if the two were still nervous and found themselves stumbling around the other? They'd discussed only dating each other, but really, who where they kidding? Neither had a list of potential suitors, so it wasn't like that was a far-fetched idea. It just had to work. This trip was so important; it would really determine if the two had any hope of making it as a real couple or if they were truly better as friends. Yes, his nerves were now shot; he needed to get off the plane.

By the time Andy did get off the plane, he was certain his name was now on some watch list. The flight attendant to whom he'd mentioned the plane crashing had obviously said something to the others. Andy felt their daggers staring him down as he walked up the aisle of the plane. He nodded to all of them as he walked, and he tried to put on a smile. That was just what he needed, too, to be arrested as he landed in Los Angeles. Sharon would kill him, and Provenza wouldn't let him live it down for the rest of their lives. Thankfully, he was able to get off the plane without incident, and then, he started to set the rest of his plan into motion.

It was Friday evening in L.A. now. Andy had confirmed with Sharon she had the weekend off and was not on call. That was a major bonus; he had scheduled his trip for that very reason. He'd spoken to her the night before, as he did most evenings, and she had no plans for the weekend. Sharon had even told Andy she needed to give her condo a good cleaning and other than that, she said she might just watch football and old movies all weekend. It was going to be great; Andy knew it would be a good weekend for the two of them. A lot was riding on the weekend, and he was planning to start things off by surprising her. Andy glanced at his watch as he walked through the airport. It was just after 6:00 right now. He mentally calculated the timing in his head. He figured it would be after 7:00 before he picked up his rental car and cleared the airport, and then, he figured it would take at least another hour to get to Sharon's place. He'd never been there, but he'd checked it on the map; it was close to work, her work, his old work, and he was excited about seeing her in her home. For the evening, he didn't have any other plans. Being a gentleman, he'd booked a hotel room near Sharon's condo. He didn't know the area that well, but there was a decent chain hotel less than a mile from her building. Right now, the last thing he wanted to do was make Sharon feel awkward or make their odd dating situation awkward, so the hotel was an easy thing to book. What he did know about the area was that it was a nice part of the city. Knowing Sharon, she would live where it was safe and relatively affordable. He was really looking forward to spending the evening with her, really the whole weekend.

It took him almost 40 minutes, but Andy finally got situated in his rental car. It was a basic thing. He wasn't trying to spend a fortune on a rental; he'd rather spend the money taking Sharon to a nice dinner over the weekend. That was something he needed to think about on his drive, just what the two would do all weekend. He wanted to speak to her first, but taking her out to eat was at the top of his list. He pulled up the directions to her condo, and with all of that at his fingertips, he started his battle of the Friday night L.A. traffic.

It was weird being back in L.A., he noted to himself. He knew his way around, but things felt foreign to him. It was even stranger that he hadn't called anyone now that he was back in his old city. His kids didn't know he was in town yet, Provenza didn't know, and of course, Sharon didn't know. He probably could have saved a little more money if he had clued in any of them, but that was the point of the trip; it was a surprise. Andy was scheduled to be in town until Tuesday afternoon. He was hoping to get together with his kids before he left town. His daughter was in grad school, and his son was out of college and working in construction management. He knew both usually had evenings free, and he was hoping that once he spoke to Sharon, he could set a time to meet with the kids. He hoped they would agree to see him; he'd come this far and hoped they would acknowledge that.

His other potential ride, Provenza, was not called because he still had not told him about Sharon. Andy was dreading that. He knew how Provenza felt about Sharon partly because up until recently, he'd felt the same way, if not worse. Andy wanted to have the conversation in person because it was just that important to him. Provenza was his best friend, even if the two argued like small children, and Andy wanted Provenza to see Andy with Sharon. So, as much as he was dreading it, he was also hoping to catch up with Provenza on the trip. Now, that didn't fully explain why he wasn't have the guy pick him up or even why he wasn't staying with Provenza. That reasoning circled back to Ang's comment, that maybe Andy and Sharon were better long distance. Andy had decided that he didn't want to tell Provenza about Sharon, about dating Sharon, if there was nothing to tell. He wanted to make sure they were in a real relationship before he did that. He wasn't ashamed of Sharon, not at all, but he didn't want to look like an idiot with Provenza. He didn't want to tell the guy that he was dating Sharon, only a few days later, to tell him it hadn't worked out. Before anyone was told more, Andy needed to be sure. He needed to make sure things with Sharon were real and could last both long distance and in person.

He glanced at his watch as he continued his drive. It was almost 8:00, and with his quick math, he calculated that it was almost 11:00 back in New York. That meant that he would be going to bed, if he was really at home. He'd told Sharon during their nightly phone call just last night that he had plans for Friday evening. Just to make sure he didn't worry or concern her, he'd told her he would be out late for a work-related event and would call her when he got home. Andy had even explained he thought it would be close to midnight, and with all that in mind, he was doing just fine on his time. Andy hated not coming clean with Sharon, but he liked her so much, he was really wanting to surprise her, to show her she meant a lot to him, their relationship meant a lot to him. He was just hoping she was happy to see him, happy to spend some time with him. As he drove, he thought about all of that, about his hopes for the weekend. A lot was riding on this weekend, and at the end of it, he just hoped he had a better-defined relationship with Sharon. His navigation told him he had another 10 minutes before he arrived at Sharon's place. Sharon's home. He couldn't wait to see it; he had a feeling it would tell him more and more about the woman who had started to invade his heart and mind.

After hours and hours of travel, Andy finally parked in her visitor lot. He glanced up at the building, the first time he'd put eyes on Sharon's place. It was a nice condo building, nothing too pretentious. She'd told him she lived on the top floor, and as he looked up, he saw lights on in most of the condos on that floor. She was up there. After 3,000 miles of travel, Sharon was just 11 floors away from him. He started walking to the building, quickening his pace as he moved. His legs were still stiff after sitting on that plane for hours. His feet hurt too, as he'd worn new brown loafers for the trip. Yes, even Andy had done some shopping to impress Sharon. He'd bought new brown loafers to go with his brown suede jacket. It was a Christmas gift from Ang several years ago, and he'd been wearing it more often with the weather changing in New York. He'd brought it on this trip, knowing the L.A. weather was warm during the day, but cool in the evening. He'd paired that with jeans for his long flight, and he'd put on a solid black t-shirt to complete his look. He hoped Sharon liked his casual look; over the years, she had mostly seen him in work attire, and work was definitely the last thing on his mind right now. It wasn't until he was in the elevator, that he smacked his hand against his head, irritated he hadn't thought to bring flowers. He'd do that tomorrow; now, tonight, he hoped he would be surprise enough.

The hallway was quiet, and Andy glanced at each door as he walked toward 1109. He'd memorized Sharon's address after he'd asked her for it a couple weeks ago when he had wanted to send her a card. She'd had a particularly rough week at work, and he'd found a funny one to cheer her up after everything. She'd enjoyed it, and he'd made a mental note to send her more cards, even letters now, that is if things worked out. Finally, he saw it, 1109 at the end of the hallway. Andy paused outside the door, now more nervous than ever. He glanced around, hoping a mirror was nearby because he also realized he hadn't taken a moment to check his appearance. He was so focused on his surprise, he hadn't thought about the details. It was again too late. Sharon would see him as he was. He hoped that was enough. Andy took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Hi, may I help you?" Andy took a step back, surprised to see a man answer the door. He frowned at the man and shook his head.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I thought," he paused and looked at the condo number again and then continued, "I thought this was Sharon Raydor's condo. I'm sorry, but do I have the wrong place?"

"Oh, no," he smiled slightly. "This is her condo. I'm her son, Ricky. Can I help you?"

"Ricky," Andy repeated and nodded. He glanced back up at him, "Wait, I thought you-" and was cut off by Ricky.

"I don't live here with my mom," he said to Andy, with now a horrified look on his face as if that was the idea Andy was suggesting. "I'm in town, visiting from San Francisco. I had a business meeting here today. I'm sorry," Ricky paused before he spilled more personal information, "but, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, hi," Andy stuck his hand out to greet Ricky. "I'm Andy, Andy Flynn. I know your mom."

"Andy," Ricky repeated as he tried to place the name. He started to tap his finger against his mouth, "Wait, that's familiar. Are you Andy, as in Andy from New York? Are you Emily's friend, the guy who used to be a thorn in Mom's side at work?"

"The one in the same," Andy grumbled and looked to the floor. He ran his hand across the back of his neck and let out a breath. He didn't want to tell Ricky exactly who he was, as he knew Sharon hadn't said anything to her kids for many of the same reasons he had not, or so he suspected. It wasn't like he'd explained his fear to Sharon, that of not getting along when together and being better apart. He pulled himself together and glanced back up at Ricky. "Yeah, I'm that Andy. Listen," he started to get agitated, not sure what to do now. This hadn't been in his plan at all. "I was just in town and wanted to stop by and say hi to your mom. I didn't mean to intrude on your weekend. Is she here?"

"Oh, yeah," Ricky flashed a smile and hooked his hand over his shoulder. "Mom's here. She just got home from work. She's in the shower. We're going out for pizza. Umm, you can wait here if you like. She might be awhile, though," he nodded as he said it. "She probably will be awhile. She usually is."

Andy tried to smile back at Ricky, but he was afraid it looked forced, more like he was in pain. The mention of Sharon being there, he had to smile. She was so close, yet, she was still so far away. He couldn't interrupt her plans. She rarely got to see Ricky; she'd told him that on the phone, and here he was, in person, right in front of Andy. Andy sized him up. Ricky was tall and thin. He had dark hair, and Andy could see Sharon's smile in Ricky, but otherwise, he didn't see much of a resemblance. He held back a chuckle, nothing Ricky in tattered jeans and a rumpled t-shirt. Sharon had said he had horrible clothing taste, and Andy was seeing it too. Before his mind wandered more, he looked back to Ricky.

"No," he shook his head. "Listen, it's not a problem. I don't want to be a bother or interrupt your evening. If you don't mind, please tell Sharon I stopped by. She's got my number and can call me later. As I said, I was in town and was just stopping by on a whim to catch up with her."

"Okay, sure, I will," Ricky nodded. "Andy, Andy Flynn from New York," he repeated.

"You got it," Andy nodded to him. "Nice to meet you, Ricky."

"Same, Andy," he told him. "I'm guessing Andy is okay because I've heard your name from Emily. She said you are a good guy. Thanks for looking out for her there. She and I kind of struck out with our dad."

Andy nodded, "Your sister is a great person, your mom too," he added. "I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to meet you finally. Listen, I won't keep you, but enjoy your visit with your mom. Enjoy that pizza," he winked and raised a hand in a wave as he turned to go. Pizza. Sharon was probably really excited about her night. She loved pizza; she'd told Andy it was one of her guilty pleasures during one of their many conversations. Andy tried to not let his disappointment show as he walked away from the door. He heard Ricky close it, and after he heard it shut, he let out a long sigh. He wasn't going to surprise Sharon, not tonight. She had plans with her son, and really, he was happy for her. He knew how much she loved her kids. She had been the one encouraging him to keep trying with his kids. Andy couldn't and wouldn't get in the middle of her visit with Ricky.

The walk back to the car was a long one, and with each step, Andy felt his energy level crashing. It was late for him, but he hadn't noticed it as he'd been trying to surprise Sharon. Now, his energy was zapped, just as seeing Ricky at Sharon's condo seemed to suck the life out of him. He slumped down in the driver seat of his rental car, now not sure what to do. His hotel was nearby, and he turned on the car to start for that. He thought about sending Sharon a text, but then decided to wait. He didn't want to ruin her plans. Ricky would tell him he'd stopped by, and she could go from there. The ball was in her court. He'd call her tomorrow, especially now that his plans of a surprise had been ruined. He'd try tomorrow. It was hard to be frustrated because it was a surprise, and he couldn't control Sharon having plans. What Andy needed now was a room and a good night of sleep. At this hour, especially while still on New York time, he didn't even want to call Provenza because, once again, that would bring up a discussion he didn't want to have yet with the guy. For now, Andy needed sleep. He'd get some rest and regroup in the morning. Ricky mentioned he was in town for work, but with it now the weekend, Andy suspected Ricky would be in town all weekend. Andy put the car in gear and backed out of his spot. So much for his surprise tonight, but as he thought about it, he decided that tomorrow, he'd at least get her flowers and check his appearance, that is, if she had any free time to see him with her son in town. 3,000 miles he'd traveled, all for a surprise weekend that was now, really, a surprise to him.


	39. Chapter 39

His phone was ringing; that he knew, but he wasn't sure where it was. Andy sat up, still half asleep and looked around the room. It all started coming back to him. He was in a hotel room in Los Angeles. He'd flown out here to surprise Sharon, but he'd been the one surprised when he'd found Ricky at her place. Ricky had told Andy he would tell Sharon had stopped by, but Andy knew the two had plans for the evening. It still hurt when, after all that, he'd not heard from Sharon all night. In fact, it had kept him up half the night thinking about it. Now, as he looked around the room for his phone, he tried to remember where he'd put it. Andy got out of bed and almost stumbled to his suitcase where it was sitting on top of his bag, charging. Sunlight was coming in through the window, so he knew he'd gotten some sleep finally. He answered.

"Sharon," he said quietly as he took a deep breath. He didn't have time for any other reaction. He was happy to finally see her name on the screen. It had taken all his resistance to not call her late the night prior, but he didn't want to bother her with Ricky visiting.

"Andy!" she exclaimed. "You're in L.A.?"

"Yeah," he sighed, and he pulled the phone from the charger, so he could walk back to the bed and sit down. He glanced at the nightstand clock to see that it was 10:45 in the morning. He'd slept, finally, after sitting up most of the night. He ran his hand over his face, trying to wake up so he could talk to her. "Surprise," he tried to chuckle lightly, but he knew he was somewhat out of sorts. "I came to L.A. to see you."

"I am so sorry," Sharon sighed. "Ricky just told me you came by here LAST EVENING," she said rather crisply. Andy jerked his head back, now surprised to hear that. He'd just assumed Sharon was spending time with Ricky.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"I could kill my son right now," she let out a long breath.

"Ricky? I met him yesterday," Andy told her, trying to put the story together.

"Yes, I just learned that. He forgot to tell me you'd stopped by until just now. Emily called, or rather we were on a Facetime chat with her. We got to talking, and your name came up. That's when Ricky remembered that you had come by last night. Andy, you are in town, and I didn't even know. I am so sorry. I feel terrible," she explained to him.

Andy sat down on the side of the bed and just nodded. He ran his hand over his face again and then through his hair, "Ahhh, that makes sense now. I just wanted to surprise you."

"You did, I mean, why didn't you just call me or text me? You must think I'm awful," she groaned.

"No, not in the least," Andy told her. "I didn't want to call or text because I didn't want to ruin your evening with your son. You and I have been doing all this talking the last few weeks. We've really gotten to know each other on the phone, and with that, we've said our kids come first. He was in town. You never see him, and he said you two were going out for pizza. Look, he didn't know anything about me, at least that we are dating, and I didn't want to ruin your plans. It's fine."

"It's not fine! Andy, you flew out here! I know what that took for you to do that. This is silly," she paused, and he heard her take a deep breath. "Where are you? Are you staying with Provenza? I'm ready to drive over there and might be on the way if I knew where he lived. I'd really like to see you."

"No, don't go there!" Andy exclaimed and then chuckled. "I'm not staying with Provenza. I haven't told him yet, you know, about us," he fidgeted as he sat there on his bed. "I'm staying down the road from your condo. I got a hotel room just down the road."

"You're just down the street?" he heard her say, and just from the sound of her voice, he could tell she was happy to hear that. "You're so close!"

"I am," he chuckled. "I didn't call you yet this morning because, well, you woke me up just now."

"I woke you up? It's almost 11:00 in the morning," she chuckled.

"Yeah, but I was up half the night. I couldn't sleep, even with the time difference. I had a lot on my mind; you were mainly what was on my mind. Ricky visiting wasn't in my cards, and I just had to think about how to proceed from that. I didn't want to bother your time with him, but I do want to see you at some point during my trip," he told her.

"I'm on my way. What room are you in?" she asked.

Andy chuckled, "209, but you don't have to rush over here. I'm just that hotel about two miles from you. You know the one?" he asked.

"I know exactly which one it is," she told him and continued, "because there aren't others around here. I can't believe you are so close. I'm on my way. You've been two miles away for over 12 hours, and I didn't know. I'm on my way."

"So you've said," he chuckled into the phone. "I'm going to hop in the shower and get dressed. I'll see you soon," he smiled happily, and the two finished their call.

Andy rushed through his shower and shaving routine, and he was just finishing up getting ready when Sharon knocked on his door. He almost ran to the door and opened it to find her standing there smiling brightly at him.

"Sharon," he grinned and stepped toward her.

"Andy," she said breathlessly, and she stepped toward him. Neither could be sure which one initiated the kiss, but they found themselves in an embrace. Andy felt Sharon's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and he pulled her as close to him as he could. After a few moments, the two pulled back to look each other in the eye.

"I missed you," the both said at the same time. The two grinned and smiled at each other.

"Come in," Andy stepped back, while still holding onto Sharon as he did. "There's no need to stand in the hallway."

Sharon nodded and stepped into his hotel room. Andy closed the door and turned back to Sharon, their hands still intertwined.

"I'm so sorry, Andy," Sharon gave him a sad smile. "Ricky still doesn't know what is going on, only that I was frustrated he'd forgotten to tell me you where in town. We were chatting with Emily, and he just mentioned it, apologizing he forgot. I wanted to scream. Instead, we finished our chat with Emily, and I excused myself to my room, so I could call you. I left the condo, telling Ricky I had to run an errand before lunch. I can't tell you how badly I feel."

Andy nodded and squeezed her hand, "I'm just so glad to be here, so glad to finally see you. I have to admit I'm nervous."

Sharon eyed him, her expression changing, "Why are you nervous?"

Andy waved off the comment with his free hand, "Ahh, it's just something Ang said. You remember I told you that I'd told her about our dating? Well, she and I talked a long time. What I didn't tell you is that she made a comment that just stuck with me. She wasn't saying it to be mean, but honestly, just worried. She wondered if we were better as just friends, if we'd discover we were better that way. It just got me to thinking," he gave a small shrug to Sharon.

Sharon nodded as he explained. She tilted her head until she met his eyes, "Is that what you want?"

"No," he said very quickly. "I really care about you, and I think we have more than that. It was just one of those things. Then, I got here, and I just got to doubting myself, but let me make it clear," he said as he turned toward her and put his hand on the side of her face, "I'm really, really glad to see you. I've been so excited to surprise you."

Sharon smiled brightly at him, "Me too. I'm touched you came. I know it took a lot for you to come back to California." Andy leaned in and kissed her again. The two got caught up in the moment and deepened their kiss quickly.

Andy chuckled when they pulled apart this time, and he ran his hand over Sharon's hair as he smiled at her, "I think we are trying to make up for lost time. Come, sit," he gestured to his bed, where he turned and threw up the bedspread, so they could sit for a moment. Both sat, and Andy pulled her hands into his and turned toward her. She smiled back at him. "I'm really glad to be here, to see you."

"Me too," she nodded, and then she leaned in to kiss him. The two couldn't get enough of each other, and this time, Andy's hands found her hair, and they quickly were wrapped up kissing each other. Andy pulled back when the two were out of breath.

"I could do this all afternoon," he smiled.

"Hmm, I agree. I did come here, though, in hopes of spending the day with you, just not sitting here," she frowned at the room and chuckled as she shook her head at Andy. He had a wink and a grin for her. "I'd like to invite you to lunch at the condo with Ricky and me. I think it's time he hears all about you, the whole story," she clarified.

Andy raised his eyebrows at Sharon, but then he nodded, "I'm happy to come and eat with you and Ricky, but I don't want to put you in an awkward position or rush you."

"I'm not rushing," she shook her head. "I mean, we're dating. I don't want to hide it. We're in a strange situation because we don't live near each other, but in a way, it's really allowed us to get to know one another. I've known of you for years, but I'm getting to know you on the phone each night. I love our late-night calls, and I do want to spend as much time with you while you are in town. With that, I'd like you to come and spend some time with me at the condo and also meet Ricky, or officially meet him as someone I'm seeing."

Andy listened and nodded, "So, that means?" he looked to her.

"Andy, that means we are well beyond the question if we are better as friends, at least I hope," she winked. "Let's go," she stood and pulled him up with her. "Ricky will start eating the soup I made earlier today if we're not home for lunch. I told him I would be back shortly. He has plans to see two of his high school friends this afternoon. They are getting together for a movie and then dinner. So, if you can wait it out," she grinned at him, "we'll have time to ourselves after lunch."

The short drive to Sharon's condo flew by as the two talked the whole way. Truth be told, the short drive was a blur. Andy didn't even remember getting onto the elevator at the hotel; he was so happy to be in the presence of Sharon, nothing seemed to matter right now. He barely remembered stepping into the elevator in Sharon's building, his smile bright as he held her hand in his. The two took the elevator to her floor, and only when they stepped off if it, did Andy pause. Sharon stopped and turned back, feeling Andy dragging behind her.

"Everything okay?" she tilted her head and smiled.

He nodded, "Yeah, just, are you sure you are okay with this, explaining to Ricky. That will get back to Emily too."

She smiled happily, "If I had any doubts, I would not have suggested it. If you want to run for the airport, now is your chance."

"Okay, fine," he held up his free hand in surrender. "I won't ask again. I'm still so nervous."

"Andy," she said quietly and stepped toward him before continuing, "It's just me. We talk all the time. I hope you can relax around me."

"I want to," he nodded. "I just still can't believe all that has happened. I never thought I'd be back here in L.A. dating you," he chuckled.

Sharon tugged at his arm and pulled her keys to unlock the door. Andy took a deep breath because for the first time, Andy was going to get a look at Sharon's home, her private life. It felt so odd they'd been dating now for weeks on end, but he'd never been to her home. She really hadn't been in his, either, just briefly when she came by to thank him for food now months ago. They were dating, and he was finally seeing more of Sharon's private life.

"Ricky? I'm back," Sharon called to him as they entered. She put her purse and keys on the foyer table, and Andy glanced around to the condo, getting a view of the living area. The condo was quiet, and Sharon pursed her lips as she looked back to Andy.

"Ricky?" Sharon called again and peered down the hall. It was strangely quiet, and she looked back at Andy, "I'm not sure what is going on or where he is." She pulled on Andy's hand, and the two walked side by side into the condo, where Andy got a better view of the layout. As she rounded the corner toward her kitchen, she spotted a note on the counter and reached for it.

"BRB, getting something-Ricky," it said, and she rolled her eyes at Andy. She held up the note, and Andy glanced at it and then back to Sharon.

"BRB?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Be right back," she clarified and chuckled. "You work on a college campus and haven't heard that? You're clearly not up with the times," she teased.

"Apparently, I am old. I missed that. Wow, didn't know that one. Now, I feel like Provenza," he chuckled.

Sharon put the note on the counter and waved at it, as she turned back to Andy, "Ricky, he's always been like this," she laughed. "He's very carefree, a lot different than Emily, although, I have no idea what he's out getting."

Andy nodded and pulled Sharon closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Sharon smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two kissed again, deepening it quickly and getting carried away. They almost didn't hear the door open, but they did and moved away from each other to not shock Ricky. Sharon eyed Andy and patted her lip in the corner to indicate to Andy to check his. He wiped the lipstick off as Ricky came around the corner, a bag in hand.

"Whoa," he stopped quickly and looked from Andy to Sharon. "Mom, oh, you finally caught up with him," he nodded to Andy. "Mr. Flynn, nice to see you again. I'm sorry I forgot to pass along your message to Mom until today. I hope she explained that."

Andy nodded, "She did. It's nice to see you too, Ricky, and it's Andy," he gestured to himself. "Please."

"Andy," Ricky nodded and repeated.

"Ricky," Sharon cleared her throat and waited for Ricky to turn toward her before she continued. "Ahh, Andy and I here are, well," she fidgeted and met Andy's gaze. He winked at her, and she sit it out quickly, "Ricky, Andy and I are dating."

"Dating?" his eyebrows rose in surprise, and he looked from his mom to Andy. "Dating? Really?" he asked again. "Wait, Mom, I thought you hated him, and Andy, I thought you were living in New York?"

"Yes, it's all very complicated," Sharon said as she took a step toward Andy. She reached for his hand, and Andy laced his with hers. She was still fidgeting, and for once, Andy felt more relaxed than he had in a long time.

"Ricky, yes, you are right. I do live in New York. As you know, I used to live here where your mom and I didn't get along very well. Things have changed; a lot has changed. We've been getting to know each other for months now, and only in the last several weeks did we decide to start dating. It's a long-distance thing."

"Long-distance," Ricky repeated, and Andy almost started laughing at that. Ricky was repeating everything, almost like he didn't understand. "Ahh, Mom, back on the market. You're dating. Emily and I always wondered if you would ever bring a guy around to meet us. Oh, wait, did I interrupt things?" Ricky's eyes grew wide, and he turned, in horror, to Sharon. "Mom, did my staying here interrupt some romantic weekend? Oh, it did! I was here, and Andy showed up, planning to, ugh, I don't want to go there thinking about it, but spend some, ahh, alone time with you, Mom? Mom, I interrupted some sleepover party?"

"Ricky! No," Sharon said in horror and covered her face. Andy shook his head and patted Ricky on the shoulder.

"Ricky, I know we don't know each other yet, but no, that's not the case at all. Your mom and I just started to date. I flew out to surprise her. It wasn't like that at all. I have a room at a hotel nearby."

"Yeah, well, in my generation, for the most part, dating for weeks is code for other things," he nodded.

"Ricky," Sharon sighed loudly and shook her head, "we are not going to discuss the specifics of dating now. I brought Andy here to clear up a lot, NOT what you are thinking, but I wanted you to meet him. He's a friend, yes," she nodded, "but, we are seeing each other."

"Okay, wow," Ricky shook his head. "I didn't see that coming at all. So, how is this long-distance thing working?" he gestured between the two.

"Slow," Andy nodded. "We're good friends. We've been talking a lot. We haven't had the opportunity to spend a lot of time together, not as a couple or people who care about each other," Andy grinned at Sharon and winked. "This isn't some crazy whirlwind romance; we are taking small steps here. Sharon asked if I would come visit sometime, and I surprised her. My surprise in all of it, was seeing you here," he chuckled, "but, I'm really glad we are getting to meet."

"Look, I can go," Ricky hooked his hand over his shoulder. "Mom, I didn't mean to crash your weekend."

"Ricky, no," Sharon shook her head at him. "Andy came to see me; you came to see me. Let's sit down and enjoy lunch together. I made your favorite soup, as you requested on this colder day. I think it would be good for all of us to spend some time together."

"Okay," Ricky nodded. He glanced to Andy again and looked him up and down before he spoke, "Just so you know, I've never met one of Mom's boyfriends. This is a first. Also know that as soon as we are done eating," he glanced from Sharon to Andy and back to Sharon again, "I'll be calling the big sis to get all the dirt. I can't believe she hasn't told me."

"Oh," Sharon frowned, "she doesn't know yet either."

"Even better," Ricky grinned. "Andy," he patted him on the back, "let's talk. You want to date my mom," he put his finger to his lips and nodded at his own statement. "First thing-are you a baseball fan?"


	40. Chapter 40

"Ricky, you are old enough I shouldn't have to tell you it's rude to text at the table," Sharon sighed and put down her napkin as she glanced at Andy. He rolled his eyes and shook his head in agreement. Ricky looked up to the two and flashed a grin.

"Oh, sorry. It's not what you think, though," he said as he continued to grin. He didn't say anything more because Sharon's phone then started to ring. She stood up to find it, and while she retrieved it off the counter, she glared at Ricky again. Ricky raised his hands in innocence, put his phone down, and continued to eat.

"This call has your name written all over it," she gestured to him. He pretended to look at the screen.

"Funny," he shrugged his shoulders, "but that looks like Emily's name."

Andy mumbled something no one else heard. Sharon looked to him again and shook her head as she answered the phone, "Emily, hi."

Andy glanced to Ricky who just had a big grin on his face and threw a shrug toward Andy. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Sharon.

"Emily, it's nice to hear from you again, but we did speak on the phone earlier this morning," she rolled her eyes at Ricky. "I have a feeling I know why you called, and by looking at Ricky's face, I'm right."

The call continued where Andy and Ricky couldn't hear what Emily was saying, but Sharon smiled and nodded. Finally, she said it for them to hear, "Yes, Andy and I are dating, and yes, he flew out here to see me."

"I'm sitting with them at lunch right now, Em," Ricky yelled out toward the phone. "Call you later with the dirt."

After a few more comments were exchanged, Sharon hung up the phone and walked back to the table where she pointed to Ricky, "Really? You had to call your sister?"

"Hey," he raised his hands in defense and continued, "I didn't call her."

"You and your technicalities," Andy shook his head. "You sound just like your mother."

Ricky grinned, "I didn't call her, though."

"You sat here and sent her a text message from lunch, Ricky!" Sharon exclaimed. "I was going to call her after lunch. Andy knows her too. We were going to tell her together."

"See, I just saved you time," he shrugged. "Families don't keep secrets. You have said that since we were kids," he smirked. "The way I see it, I just gave you more free time to spend with Andy. Now, you don't have to call her after lunch. I'm heading out to meet my friends, and you two," he pointed from one to the other, "can do anything you want, well," he shrugged, "let's maybe put some boundaries on it."

"Ricky!" Sharon now yelled loudly and dropped her head to sigh. "That is none of your business, and we are not going to get into a discussion like that. Andy and I just started dating."

"Believe me, I don't want to talk about it," Ricky raised his hands. "Let's just say that dating is a whole different ballgame with my generation. Speaking of," Ricky grinned at Andy, "let's talk ballgames."

Without looking at Ricky and while still chewing a bite of his salad, Andy answered before there was a question, "Dodgers and Yankees."

Ricky eyed him and nodded, "Impressive. You knew the answer before the question."

"Yeah, you?" he said and glanced toward Sharon where he winked at her.

"Dodgers too," he nodded. "My dad is a Giants fan, so becoming a Dodger fan to spite him goes without saying."

"Ricky," Sharon sighed. Andy just nodded as he looked at Ricky. He wanted to get along with Ricky. He'd heard very little about Jack, just a little here and there from Sharon, as well as Emily. With Ricky bringing up his dad, Andy wanted to say the right thing, whatever that was.

"I'm glad you didn't fall into the Giants trap," he winked at Ricky and grinned. "You come to visit your sister, and I'll take you to a Yankee game. You can pull for an East Coast team."

"Okay," Ricky grinned, happy with the answer Andy provided to him. "That's a deal."

"That means I'm holding you to coming to New York," Andy nodded to him.

"Yeah," Ricky hissed, "ballet isn't my thing, but I know I have to support the sis. A game, now, that's a reason to come."

"Good," Andy nodded. "I have been trying to get my son to come visit, telling him we could go to a game, but he hasn't yet."

"Oh, you have kids?" Ricky asked.

"A son and a daughter, yes," he nodded.

Ricky turned toward Sharon, "You didn't mention that."

"Hmm, I haven't had a chance," she smiled softly. "Perhaps if I had been told about Andy's visit before this morning, I would have been able to keep you better informed."

"Ouch, yeah, sorry again about that," he groaned. He looked to Andy, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you. Emily has spoken very highly of you, and apparently, Mom likes you too, even though she hasn't said anything about you until now, at least anything outside of work," he smirked. "I really had no clue you were dating Mom. I'm going to clear out of here this afternoon to give you two some space."

"Oh, Ricky," that's not necessary," Sharon said, reaching for him as he stood to clear his plate.

"Yeah, it is, and I've already made plans with my friends. I'll catch up with you later," he told her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Later, Andy," he nodded to him.

"Have fun, Ricky," he said. Andy watched Sharon as she watched Ricky move around the kitchen. She smiled at Ricky when he threw them a wave and moved toward the door. Andy continued to look at Sharon, and she finally caught him staring at her.

"You're staring," she blushed.

"Can't help it," he shrugged, "but I wanted to check with you on this. It's not a problem we're alone, is it? You told Ricky he didn't have to rush off, which I suspect was you being kind, but I'm not interrupting your time with him, am I?"

Sharon let out a sigh and stood. She had been sitting adjacent to Andy, and he watched her stand. She took the two steps toward him and then she looped her arms around his neck. He had been sitting back in his chair, and Sharon took the opportunity to turn sideways and sit down on his lap where she then was eye to eye with him.

"I want you," she paused, and Andy grinned at her before she finished, "to stay here with me this afternoon, to do whatever we decide to do, here or out."

Andy put his hand on her side and his other hand on her knee, "Oh," he raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm very intrigued by your offer. What did you have in mind, now that I'm sure you are okay being alone without your son here."

"I'm very much okay being alone with you," she whispered. "Are you?"

Instead of answering with a verbal response, he leaned forward and kissed her. The two quickly got caught in the moment and deepened their kiss. Sharon laced her hand with Andy's on her leg and started to pull it up toward her. Andy broke apart and tried to catch his breath.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this because it's absolutely amazing," he smiled softly at her, "but, before we do something that could ruin what we're developing, let's catch our breath."

"Okay," Sharon said and nodded. "I don't know how far that was going to go," she chuckled.

"I don't either," he chuckled too, "and that is the problem. I feel like I'm still in the acceptance stage, or I should say the stage of accepting that you are wanting to date me. I keep going back in forth in my head, doubting everything. I don't want to jump into bed and then have that be some problem down the road. I mean," he sighed and shook his head, "I don't know. I don't want to take advantage of you."

She pursed her lips and nodded, "I think I understand, and I don't want that either. Let's go out on the balcony, shall we? I haven't even shown you around my condo."

"See," Andy chucked, "exactly. I don't want to jump important steps. Just being in your house-important step I don't want to skip."

"Okay," Sharon laughed and stood, pulling on Andy to stand with her. They kissed again, and she then took her hand in his to pull him to the balcony. "I have the best view of the city from here."

"Best view, huh?" he grinned.

"Mmm, yes, I voted it the best view," she told him. "Come and see."

The two stood on the balcony, side by side, holding hands. Sharon wrapped her other hand around Andy's arm, and they looked out over the city. "Wow, this is a great view. You're right."

"Do you miss it?" she asked after they had been silent for a few moments. Andy paused and waited to answer.

"I didn't think I did. Being back here, especially with you right now, I don't know," he admitted. "I like being with you, and this feels familiar, being in L.A. I didn't have to try and figure out a city when I flew in last night. I just knew where I was. I only had to follow the directions to your place. I miss my kids too, and yet, it's not like if I'm here, I see them."

"Have you called them and told them you are in town?" she asked.

"No," he frowned, "not yet. I wanted to see you first."

"You've seen me," she smiled brightly at him. "Call them," she nudged him to encourage him. She dropped her hands and turned to look at him. "Andy, one thing I really like about you is how hard you are trying with your kids. See if they are free. I'll even go with you if you like."

"You'd go with me?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Oh, well, I don't have to. I don't want to intrude at all. I just know it's hard, and I'm there if you need me," she touched his hand and squeezed it.

"I'd like them to meet you," he told her. "Something here," he gestured, "it feels amazing with you, Sharon. I need to get out of my own head, away from my own nervousness. When I do that, I can't imagine being anywhere you aren't. I know we aren't around each other in person a lot, but you're in my life, and I want the kids to meet you."

"I am happy to do that," she told him. "Andy, stop getting stuck in your head. I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together now. I know your emotions have been all over. Trust we are doing this together."

He nodded, "I sound like a girl, no offense," he smirked. "Provenza would tell me that. I sound like I can't figure out what I want. I can, though. I know what I want. I want you, but I keep thinking it's a dream, that you'll call me and tell me I'm really the idiot you remember from work."

"I think we've both grown a lot over the last few months, even the last year. I really like you, Andy Flynn," she leaned up and kissed him again. She pulled back quickly before he could wrap his arms around her, "Call them," she nodded.

Andy nodded, and while he pulled out his phone, she walked over to sit down on her lounge chair. Andy turned and looked at her as she curled up on her side, her hair sprawled over the chair and her shoulder. "You're killing me here," he nodded to her. "That image," he nodded, "gorgeous. You'll have to show me the rest of the condo."

"After you finish your call," she winked at him. "Let's do something with your kids. I'm game."

"Want to bring Ricky?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I'm here for you. You flew out here to see me, but I'm trying equally hard to be there for you. Your kids are important. You and I both know that."

"I'm calling now," he told her. As he waited for Nicole to answer, he looked to her, "You know, I also need to tell Provenza about us on this trip."

Sharon closed her eyes and groaned, "I knew there was a catch to all this."


	41. Chapter 41

"Provenza likes to eat here?" Sharon grimaced as she glanced around the dingy establishment. She shook her head and glanced back to Andy, "I know I've processed a crime scene here before."

Andy just nodded, "You probably have. This place is ancient, for one, so yeah, it's been here forever. The chance that it has been part of a crime scene is pretty high. Oh, don't get anything more than something to drink," he nodded to her as they walked up to the hostess.

"Table for two?" she asked and smiled at them.

"Ahh, we're meeting a friend here. I saw his car outside; he's already here and probably feasting away at the buffet," Andy smirked and turned to Sharon where he rolled his eyes. Sharon held back her laugh, and the hostess just nodded.

"We aren't that busy. Older gentleman, white hair?" she asked.

"That's the guy," Andy nodded. "He's a frequent flier here."

She grinned, "Yes, he's sitting over there and mentioned his friend would be meeting him.

"Thanks," Andy nodded and gestured for Sharon to walk in front of him.

"Where's the buffet?" Sharon asked as she turned back to Andy. "Not that I wanted to eat here, but is there a reason you suggested just getting a drink?"

"Trust me," Andy grumbled. "Even the salad bar is disgusting. I've had to eat here with him several times over the years. I knew if I suggested here, he'd actually come, and I wouldn't get an argument."

The two walked through the restaurant. It was large, and with it being an older establishment, it needed some renovations. The rounded the corner to find Provenza at the buffet, talking to the man working the carving station. His plate was piled with food, and he was giving the man instructions on how to cut the piece of meat he wanted.

Sharon tugged on Andy's arm, "You said he has no idea I'm coming?"

"Yeah, I figured the element of surprise would be better with him," he flashed a grin. "Trust me. Oh, there's his table," he nodded to one in the corner where there was already a cup of coffee. Andy nodded to Provenza's white bucket hat on the table. "That's his hat. Let's go sit down and wait for him to come back to the table."

"I'm suddenly not sure this is a great idea," Sharon sighed.

Andy turned to her as they walked, "You stare down criminals and dirt bag cops all day, and yet, you're worried about this? I mean," he shrugged, "yeah, don't eat here. The place is probably one more code violation away from being shut down by the health department, but we can deal with Provenza."

Sharon groaned, but Andy grasped her hand as they reached the table. She tapped his hand to get into the booth first. The booths were high; Provenza wouldn't be able to see them from where he was until he was at the booth. She moved into the booth, and then Andy sat down next to her. They waited, Andy looking to Sharon and winking at her.

"I haven't thanked you for coming with me to deal with Provenza," he said as he turned and eyed Provenza. He was still at the buffet, now juggling one full plate and loading up a second one. "I really appreciate this," he pulled their joined hands up and kissed her hand.

"As nervous as I am at this moment, I'm happy to be here with you. I am still not sure how I feel about Provenza knowing all this, but I do understand. He's your best friend, and of course, you want to tell him. I just have to deal with him and his stares at work," she rolled her eyes back and forth as she explained. Andy just nodded.

"Well, sorry this was all short notice. When I called Provenza after lunch, I had no idea he'd suggest dinner, especially not at 4:30 today," he sighed. Sharon and Andy had spent the afternoon visiting at her condo. She had shown him her place, and the two had been so glad to see each other, they'd spent a couple of hours talking, not before Andy had called Provenza to tell him he was in town. Andy was now second-guessing that, as just before he and Sharon had come to the buffet to meet Provenza, they'd been otherwise engaged on her couch. Andy couldn't remember a time he'd enjoyed kissing so much, and he really enjoyed kissing Sharon. Before they'd gotten too far into their make-out session, Sharon had reminded him that they had to meet Provenza. Now, here they were.

"I can't believe this sad place is his favorite place to eat," Sharon chuckled. "There's no one here."

"And, that's surprising?" Andy said and looked around again. "There are several factors that shouldn't make that surprising at all. One," he said as he started ticking off points on his fingers, "it's 4:30 in the afternoon, enough said on that. Two, this place is a dump, not a cool dive, but a dump. Three, the food is terrible, so any poor soul who does try this place, does it once, and that's it. I could go on, but," he shrugged and looked to Sharon. "I prove my point."

Sharon grinned at him, her eyes sparkling. Andy could see the pure joy in her eyes; he was just as happy to be around her right now. "I swear I've been here before for a crime scene," she repeated, trying to recall the event.

"Oh, here he comes," Andy said and tapped her arm. "Hey, Provenza," Andy stood and turned to Provenza. He blocked the view of Sharon with his stance, mostly on purpose, and he grinned at him. "Good to see you."

"Flynn! You know, I almost had to drag Liz along with me today. She didn't believe I was meeting up with you, but thankfully I got out of spending any more time this weekend with her. She said hi and said we needed to actually send her a picture to prove I wasn't lying to her. Ex-wives," he sighed and shook his head. "Hey, what am I saying? Women in general are just annoying. I don't know why I have to prove to my ex that I am hanging out with my best friend. Anyway, I told her you could work your phone better and would send her a picture. Let's take one," he gestured to his pocket where he had his phone, the plates still in his hand.

"No! I don't want to stand here with you, correction, with you holding two plates of food and take a picture! People would think one plate is for me, and I can't be associated with eating here. I'm also not digging in your pocket for your phone. No, I'm not doing that right now. Why don't you eat first? We can deal with this Liz thing later," he gestured to sit down.

"I have been eating already. I stood up there waiting for the carving station to get going. I didn't want to miss the first cut of meat," he explained.

Andy glanced around the place, his arms crossed, "Provenza, there's no one here. I don't see a line or a race for the first cut of meat."

Provenza shrugged, "Still, I didn't want to miss it, so I already had a plate while waiting."

"You stood up there," Andy pointed to the buffet, "and ate while you were waiting?"

"Yeah, so?" Provenza said as he shrugged.

"That's so unsanitary! You have a table here. There's no one here. You can see the buffet. Why didn't you just sit?" he asked.

"Well, I can't sit because an overgrown idiot is standing in my way!" Provenza exclaimed. "Why don't you sit or go get a plate. I have a bone to pick with you, Flynn. When did you get to town? You didn't call; you didn't write. I just get this weird call this afternoon that you're in town. Are you staying with me?"

Andy gestured to the table and smirked at Provenza as he took his seat again. Finally, Provenza followed behind him to sit down, and Sharon looked up to him and offered a small wave with her fingers. Provenza didn't sit, but stood there at the table, glaring at them.

"Lieutenant," she said and nodded. Andy, now seated next to Sharon, grinned at Provenza.

"Oh, no," Provenza shook his head and gestured to them. He couldn't do much more because both hands had plates in them. "No, no, no. Flynn! I knew you were an idiot, but her? What is she doing here? I swear, Flynn, if you tell me," he started to shake his head and his face turned red. He then realized he had plates in his hands and put them on the table, so he could point. "Flynn, whatever this is, I cannot deal with it, not with the mess at work, no!"

"Would you just sit?" Andy asked and gestured to the table. "Geez, you are causing a scene, which isn't hard being the only customers in this dump."

"First," Provenza pointed at him as he huffed, "you bring her," he grimaced at Sharon. "Then, you insult my favorite place. Flynn, I'm warning you. She will be needed here soon if you keep it up. It will be a call of police assaulting an absolute idiot."

"Provenza, relax," Andy gave him a look and gestured to the seat. "Come on, sit. I brought Sharon along because I want to talk to you, tell you what's going on with us."

Provenza shook his head and gestured with his hand to get the attention of the waitress. She walked toward the table. "I'm going to need a new table," he told her. "I can't sit here."

She looked at the table, made eye contact with Andy and Sharon, who were both shaking their heads. It was clear the waitress didn't understand the problem, but she just nodded at the one next to theirs. "How about here?"

"Fine, whatever," Provenza waved. He grumbled as he grabbed his plates from the table and moved to the new one, "You are ruining my favorite place, Flynn."

"Perhaps I should leave," Sharon said quietly to Andy. He shook his head.

"I don't want you to leave. I'd like you to stay. Provenza is a big boy."

"Andy, I didn't come here to get between you and your best friend," she whispered. The two looked back over at Provenza, who had taken a seat at a table for four, and now his back was to them. He was eating his food.

"Provenza, come on," Andy sighed. "I'm in town. I want to hang out with you."

"I should have known, Flynn, when you called what was going on. I should have known. The 'I'm in town already' call was suspicious, but I couldn't put my finger on why. You don't like coming back to L.A., and you didn't mention anything coming up with your kids. I KNEW there was a catch," he smacked his hand down on the table. "I just couldn't figure it out. This is absolutely insane. You've lost your mind, and Captain," he said as he chewed, "we are not friends. This is not some math problem. It's not some because Flynn and I are friends, because you and Flynn are," he threw up his hands, "whatever, that must equal that you and I are friends."

"Transitive property," Sharon said very frankly. Andy turned to her and gave her an odd look, one of confusion. She had a straight face and looked at him and also to Provenza, who still had his back to her. When she spoke, Provenza twisted in his chair.

"Captain, is something wrong with you? You're over there talking to yourself," Provenza rolled his eyes.

"Not at all, Lieutenant," she gave him a fake smile. "You just laid out a math problem, or a math expression. I simply named it, or somewhat of what you were trying to explain. It's the transitive property you mentioned, not that people are math problems, but it's the general idea. It's the idea as you said, if a=b and b=c, then a=c, and you have issue with that. I get it," she nodded. "This isn't a math problem; you are correct about that, but that's what the terminology is. You don't want to, ahhh, be transitive," she grinned."

Andy dropped his head and shook it. He loved how witty Sharon was, and this had Provenza now speechless. He sat there with his mouth open, staring at them. He glanced at Andy, shook his head, and he turned back to his meal.

"I'm going to give you two a minute," Sharon looked to Andy. He could see the look in her eye, the one almost pleading with him to let this be. Andy finally signed and nodded. He stood to let Sharon out of the booth, and as she stood, he reached for and squeezed her hand. He wanted to lean over and kiss her cheek, but he knew he was on very thin ice with Provenza, so he let her walk by him. As she walked by Provenza, she squeezed his shoulder. Andy watched the interaction, along with Provenza's, once again, speechless face. As Sharon walked toward the exit, Andy moved to the table where Provenza was sitting and without asking, he sat down and continued to stare at Sharon as she walked away.

Provenza glanced to Andy, and Andy felt him looking at him. He turned away from Sharon and gave a small shrug to Provenza. Provenza put down his fork and pointed at Andy, "I didn't sign up for this, Flynn! I knew something was off. I didn't sign up for some, some," he gestured with his free hand, "conquest of yours to touch me and want to be all buddy buddy with me. No, that's not going to happen. I have to work with her! That's awful enough. Now, you tell me you're sleeping with her! You flew 3,000 miles, not to see me, not to see your kids, but to, to that?" he gestured again.

Andy just sat back and crossed his arms. He waited for Provenza to finish his rant. Andy knew that it was a shock, but he really didn't expect him to be this worked up about all of it. "Are you done now?"

"I don't know," Provenza huffed. "It depends. If you sit here and tell me about it, just like you've told me about some of your other conquests, WE will be done forever. I'm not kidding. I've about lost my appetite, which is bad enough considering this is my favorite restaurant. You have almost ruined my favorite restaurant."

"Well, why don't you eat your food while it's still hot, shut your trap, and let me explain," Andy said as he still sat, arms crossed. "

"Are you dating her?" Provenza eyed him.

"Yes," Andy said.

"Then, there is nothing to explain," Provenza threw up his hands. "I thought we were friends, Flynn."

"Stuff it," Andy said and gave him a look. "You've been talking non-stop. Sharon even left," he gestured to the door and continued, "so we could have this out."

"Sharon," he sighed. "That name is cursed. Ex-wife, the captain, way too many annoyances in my life named Sharon."

"Provenza, it's not what you think," Andy told him.

"Every single murderer tells us that, Flynn! Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked.

"Old, not stupid," Andy smirked. "We've been seeing each other, Provenza. She's not some conquest, not at all. In fact," he dropped his head to Provenza's eye level and nodded his head, "we haven't even-"

"What? Oh, there's time! You just flew out here to test the waters, see if you two had something? Is tonight the night?" Provenza said, the horror on his face changing. "Flynn! End this now before, I don't even know what to say!"

"It's not like that! Come on," he sighed. "Respect her some, please. I really like her. Nothing has happened yet. We're talking, dating," he shrugged. "Yeah, it's been long-distance, but that's almost been great in a way. We've really gotten to know each other. She's really amazing. She's kind and caring. She has a great personality, and I like her. She's gorgeous too," he grinned.

"There is truly something mentally wrong with you, Flynn. I knew it when you moved. You've been dealing with a mid-life crisis, so much that now, you think the captain is all those things. Flynn, it's the captain. You dislike her more than just about anyone. Don't think I've forgotten."

"I'm aware she's the captain!" Andy hissed. "She's also Sharon, and that's the person I've worked really hard to get to know. Putting her as the captain, putting that behind me has been hard. I wanted to hold onto that, the frustration, but that's not all who she is. That's a job, a job she does well. Sharon is amazing. Provenza, she's different than anyone else I've ever dated."

Provenza sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well, that wouldn't be hard. For one, you say you haven't slept with her. That's different than most any of the other women you've dated. Two, you can't really call a date or two here or there dating someone. You've barely held onto a relationship for I don't know how long! Now, you're just latching onto the first desperate women to look your way!"

"She's not desperate! I'm not desperate. That's what makes this different. I like her. I respect her, and I want to do this right. I flew out here to see her. I missed her, and I just want to be around her more. The long distance is hard too. Yeah," he rolled his head, "it's been great getting to know her on the phone, just talking, but you know," he shrugged.

"Don't say it; don't tell me you want to do anything with the captain!" Provenza turned red as he tried to focus on his food. "Flynn! I'm so annoyed you've ruined my meal."

"Provenza, look, I don't expect you to be best friends with Sharon, but this is happening. I came to you first, my best friend. I haven't told the kids about this at all. Ang only knows because she's been living around me and has seen some of it. Emily just found out, and that's only because I flew out here to surprise Sharon, and I got the surprise when Sharon's son was at her condo. So, her kids just found out. I haven't told anyone else. I wanted to talk to you, partly because of work, but really because we share everything. I know all the dirt on your ex-wives, and I want you to know I'm dating Sharon. I expect, or I hope, really, you will be at least civil and kind to her. She's done nothing out of haste with you or me. It took me a really long time to realize that. She does her job, and she does it well. She's really a wonderful person. I," Andy shook his head and dropped it. He looked up to find Provenza there, now his arms crossed, staring at him, "Provenza, I can tell this is different. I really care about Sharon."

"How can you say that? How long has this whatever," he gestured," been going on with you two?"

"Weeks now," Andy nodded. "I respect her enough I want to do this right. I don't even know what that is yet, but she's not just some lady I picked up for the evening at a bar or somewhere."

"Flynn, I know you've been there for me for my ex-wives, but I just can't see this-Raydor? It's bad enough I have the chief getting into it with her at work. I deal with those two on a weekly, sometimes daily basis. This mess with her and the chief, she's been all over us. The Baylor lawsuit, I've told you about that, it's been a mess. Raydor follows us to crime scenes, and she checks up on everything we do."

"I know," Andy nodded. "She's told me, and she's also told me she hates having to do it. She's told me I can tell you that, that she hates having to double check everything the team does and hates having to look over your shoulder. Have you asked her about it? We talk a lot, Provenza, a lot. It's as stressful to her as it is to you, the chief, and the team. She's doing her job, and I didn't get that for a long time."

"Flynn, I just, I don't know," Provenza sighed. "So," he chuckled as he thought back over the comments Andy had made, "were you and the captain shall I say interrupted when her son showed up? That would be funny, not the image, but the whole situation."

"No, I showed up at her condo, straight from the airport, ready to surprise her. I knocked on her door, and her son answered. Yeah, I was the one surprised," he sighed.

"So, this son, he just said, sure come in and sleep with my mom?" Provenza looked to him, now horrified at the thought.

"No!" Andy gestured. "Really? You think I'm that much of a dirt bag, I would be like, move over-I'm the boyfriend, and I'm here to sleep with your mom? No! I'm staying at a hotel, near her condo," he offered.

"Well, why didn't you call me? You really are an idiot, Flynn!" Provenza told him. "Now, you're spending money on a hotel."

"I didn't want to bother you, and I wanted to see Sharon first. Look, it was a surprise, but I also wanted to make sure we were good in person together before I came to you. My sister, Ang, she just made a comment that has stuck with me. She suggested that maybe Sharon and I were better as friends, talking on the phone, than as a couple in person. I don't know," he sighed. "I had to see if she was right."

"And?" Provenza said. "Please tell me you are just going to stay long distance phone pals."

"No, quite the opposite," Andy shook his head. "I realized just how much I miss her. I love being around her. I have only seen her now a few hours today, and it's already not enough. I want to be around her. The feeling seems to be mutual. We've been making up for lost time," he looked down, a grin on his face. "I really like her."

"So, how long are you in town, Flynn?" Provenza asked as he cut into his beef.

"Monday," Andy told him. "I'm here until Monday."

"And, the son? How long is the captain's son here?" he asked.

"Same," Andy looked to him. "Why are you so interested in Sharon's son?"

"Well, sounds like you need a place to stay. I'll let you stay with me if you can promise she won't be coming by my home. I might have to listen to your disaster here, but I don't have to allow her into my home. So, you are telling me you flew out here to see her, and the son is in the way the whole time?"

Andy frowned at him and shook his head, "See, that's missing the point. I flew out here to see Sharon. Ricky, her son, is obviously not a change of plan I saw coming, but we'll deal with it. I told you I like Sharon too much to cheapen things or make things awkward. If this is meant to be, it will evolve; we will handle whatever comes our way. In fact, I really want her to come back inside," Andy pulled out his phone to call her. "I want you to sit here with her. You can do that. I'm asking you as my best friend to do that, and before you argue further, remember I've been your best man now more times than you can count for your weddings. I haven't objected a single time, to being the best man or to the woman you've chosen to marry," he flashed a smirk at Provenza. "So, I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Flynn, this isn't necessary," Provenza shook his head.

"Oh, it is," Andy nodded as he dialed. He waited a moment, "Sharon," he grinned. "Hey Sweetheart," he smiled even more, "would you please come back inside? It's time for Provenza to get to know you outside the office."


	42. Chapter 42

Andy considered the outing a success. Provenza had been told. FID had not been called to the scene. The homicide division had not been called to the scene. It was a win in Andy's book. As he rode with Sharon through the streets of L.A., he glanced at her as she drove. She had her head in her hand, her arm resting on the driver door, and she was thinking as she drove. He thought she looked beautiful, even in the dim light of the L.A. lights.

"You really are beautiful," he smiled at her, a smile with a twinkle in his eye as he stared at her. She snapped out of her thoughts or her driving haze and looked at him, smiling too.

"I'm just driving my car, Andy, and I smell like a low-budget buffet," she grinned.

Andy returned the grin, "Thank you for going with me. I know that wasn't fun or even enjoyable for you. Provenza will be fine with us, this," he gestured. "I promise. He comes across as an ogre or whatever, but deep down, he's loyal and like a teddy bear. He's my best friend, so no matter what he tries to tell you, he'll be there for you; I can promise that."

Sharon gave him a single nod as she turned her attention back on the road, "I know Provenza means well. That's why I'm not upset or bothered by his comments or behavior. Honestly, I expected worse."

Andy chuckled, "You and me both. Now," he shifted in the seat, so he could reach across and touch her knee, "what would you like to do with the rest of the evening?"

"Ricky is planning time out with his friends. Not all could get together for the entire evening, but he told me he was planning to go to the movies with a couple of them. How about we go back to my condo, and we can enjoy the evening?" Her eyes twinkled, and even in the streetlights, he could see that. He squeezed her knee and nodded, "I would enjoy just getting away from everyone and maybe ordering in Chinese?"

"Sounds perfect," he told her. "I know this sounds bad, and I don't mean it to just sound this way, but I really just came out here to see you. Provenza, my kids," he shrugged, "that was not my goal. My kids have been the priority for years, but it's hard to keep pushing, to keep hoping things will change when they show no interest. I'm definitely interested in you. At some point, I have to live my life."

Sharon reached for his hand on her knee, and she squeezed it. "I would like to look at dates I can come to New York. I already know I'm going to hate sending you back, and I want to have a timeframe of this, of the next time I can see you."

He smiled warmly at her, "I was hoping you would say that, that you want to come see me in New York."

"Of course," she said almost breathlessly. "Let's get back to the condo."

The last few minutes of the drive to the condo settled into a comfortable silence with stolen glances at each other. By the time they were parking the car in Sharon's parking garage, Andy was about ready to leap across the console to kiss her. He was more and more attracted to her as the minutes passed. In fact, when she parked, he did move quickly. He took off his seatbelt, stilled her hand as she put the car in park, and when she turned toward him, he leaned over and caught her in a kiss. It took her by surprise, but it was definitely not an unwelcome one. She turned to him, and the two quickly began kissing there in her car. Only a few minutes had gone by when Sharon tapped his elbow for him to look at her.

"I think we should go upstairs," she shrugged and rolled her eyes at the idea of the two of them in the parking garage.

"Puts new meaning to going parking," he chuckled and as he pulled back from her face, he ran his hand over it and leaned in to kiss her sweetly. "I'm going to say this over and over, but I'm so sorry it took me so long to figure out that I wanted you."

"No apology," Sharon said breathlessly and shook her head. "I think a lot of our earlier anger at each other was misplaced tension. Let's go upstairs."

The two held hands as they walked across the parking garage lot. They weren't aware of much else going on because they continued to look at each other. Andy pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her back, and Sharon wrapped her arm around Andy's back so the two were walking in step, close to each other. Thankfully, they were the only ones on the elevator, and Andy used the opportunity to pull Sharon closer and kiss her all eleven flights the elevator climbed. By the time they reached her floor, the two were ready to catch their breath again and used the short walk to her condo to calm down and breathe in a regular fashion.

"Do you want me to order the Chinese?" Sharon said, as she let out a long breath while she fumbled for her keys.

"Nah," he shook his head, "I mean, unless you are hungry. I'm not that hungry right now."

She nodded, "Me either." Once she opened the door, she turned to Andy to nod for him to enter. As he walked by her, he leaned in and kissed her again. They stood in the open doorway holding each other, kissing until they were startled.

"Ahh, Mom," they heard and broke apart quickly. Andy stepped back, and the two looked toward the sound. Ricky was standing in the living room, looking at them, a bowl of ice cream in hand. It looked like he had been in the kitchen and was walking back to the couch when he'd spotted them still at the door.

"Ricky," Sharon said and cleared her throat to look up at him. She met Andy's gaze, and he gave a very slight nod as he took another step back from her. She subtly wiped her mouth as she readjusted her glasses and gave him a smile, "I didn't know you were home. I didn't see your car downstairs."

"It's there," Ricky frowned and looked to her. "Sorry to interrupt."

"No, no," she shook her head and stammered to catch her breath and thoughts.

"Black sedan, parked next to your mom?" Andy asked and looked at Ricky.

"Yeah, that's it," he nodded.

"I saw it," he nodded to Sharon. "Sorry, I didn't know that was Ricky's car or spot."

"My fault," Sharon gave a sympathetic smile at Andy and turned back to Ricky. "I wasn't paying attention, I guess. We were talking as we pulled into the spot. It's been a long evening, and I thought you were still out with your friends."

"Oh, well," he frowned again, "I got home about a half hour ago myself. None of the guys could stay. I was hungry again, so I'm having dessert. Interested? You two just get back from dinner?"

"Sort of," Sharon nodded and started to move into the house to close the door. Andy, who was feeling out of sorts and in the way, stepped into the condo, but waited for Sharon to take the lead on the situation. He wasn't sure if he was staying or going for the time being. "We met up with Andy's friend, Lieutenant Provenza, but we didn't eat yet."

"Ahh, oh, so are you going to dinner? I'm just about to turn on a movie. Like I said, I just got home too, and this sounded like a good idea," he held up the ice cream. "Want some? Andy, can I get you some ice cream?"

"No, no," he held up his hand and looked to Sharon. "I, ahh, we, well, I suppose I'll get going?" he said as a question as he tilted his head toward Sharon.

"Oh, I was hoping we could order dinner," she bit her lip, any evening plans, not that they had really made any, were now out the window. "I'm starving."

"You don't say," Andy shook his head and chuckled. He'd heard just a few minutes ago how Sharon wasn't hungry, but he decided to play along. "I'm famished myself."

"Ricky," Sharon turned and smiled at him, while Andy studied her, this amazing women he was falling for more and more each day. He could see the disappointment in her face, the disappointment they wouldn't have any alone time together this evening, and while he agreed with her, he was glad to see she shared the same thought he did. He just couldn't get enough of Sharon, and he only had a limited amount of time on this trip to spend it with her. "Andy?" she asked, and he snapped his head back to her. Sharon was looking at him, as was Ricky. Ricky was taking a bite of ice cream and giving him an odd look. "Chinese?"

"Right," he smiled. "Let's take a look at the menu."

It was an hour later the three were sitting around the dining room table eating Chinese when Ricky gave them a questionable look, "Earlier, you mentioned seeing Andy's friend, Lieutenant Provenza. Why didn't you eat with him?"

"Oh," Andy nodded, and he glanced at Sharon who started to chuckle. "Well, there are several reasons that didn't happen. The main would be that he likes to eat at a buffet that should have been condemned long ago."

Ricky grinned; Andy liked Ricky. He could tell he was a good kid. Andy had a feeling if Ricky knew his son, the two would be friends. They seemed to have a lot of similar personality traits, just from the little Andy had gotten to know about Ricky in the few hours he'd known him. Ricky was funny and sarcastic, traits his own son had. "So, I'm guessing you didn't want to end up in the ER tonight with food poisoning?"

"Precisely," Andy nodded and gestured to Sharon. "He gets it."

"Hmm," Sharon nodded as she sat back in her chair. She crossed her leg under the table to get comfortable after finishing her meal. "We might have also stirred up things with Provenza. He's not a fan of me, and the idea we are dating is, well," she smiled, "an adjustment."

Ricky grinned again, "Wait, this is the lieutenant you've talked about before. Ahhh," he pointed to Andy, "I've heard stories about the two of you."

"Right, I'm sure you have," Andy rolled his eyes. His phone rang, and when he glanced at it, he looked up to Sharon with a very surprised expression. "It's Nicole," he said and stood. Sharon smiled and squeezed his hand as he stepped away to take the call. As he was doing that, he heard Ricky speak in the background.

"Who is Nicole?" he said.

"Andy's daughter," Sharon told him. "He's hoping to see her on this trip."

"Hey Nikki," he smiled proudly into the phone. "I guess you got my message," he said. Sharon and Ricky started to clear the dinner plates while Andy spoke. He stepped around the corner, so he could hear them. He was only on the phone a couple minutes before he returned to the kitchen where he grinned at Sharon. She looked up from the sink at him as he approached.

"Good news?" she asked.

"Nic and Nathan are going to have dinner with me tomorrow," he told her.

"Andy, that's wonderful," she turned to give him a hug.

"Andy, you don't see your kids much?" Ricky asked.

"Ahh, well, no, rough divorce years ago," he sighed and looked down. "Listen, Ricky, you should know that I'm an alcoholic. I'm aware your dad is too, but the difference here is I'm sober, have been for years. I take it seriously and work hard each day to keep my sobriety. Look," he made eye contact with Ricky, "your mom is my priority over my addiction. My kids are my priority. They weren't when I was a drunk; I know that now, but I don't want to fall off the wagon. I want to keep my priorities in check. I'm telling you this now, upfront, that I don't want to do anything to hurt your mom, my kids, even you and Emily. I know this sounds like a lot, but I've thought long and hard about it, and I'm that serious about it."

Ricky listened. He looked to Sharon, and he looked back to Andy. He looked to the wine out on the counter, wine Sharon had enjoyed with her dinner. He turned back to Sharon, "Mom, I trust you know what you are doing, with Andy and even with the wine," he gestured to it.

"Ricky," Andy held up his hands, "wine doesn't bother me. If anything ever does, I'll let you know, but this isn't for everyone else to change. This is my problem, one I need to keep in check. If I ever feel like the balance is slipping, I can call my sponsor and any number of friends to talk me out of my thoughts."

Ricky nodded again and looked to the floor. Andy could tell he was gathering his thoughts, and he looked back up at Andy, "Thank you for telling me. I hope you know my doubt isn't you; it's not. It's partly that I just met you, and it's mainly that I've had a dad who has fed me line after line for years. Andy, I'm going to trust you, or at least, I can be honest and say I want to trust you. I appreciate your honesty and candor. Hey, not that I'd ever be the person you'd want to call, but I get it. I wish my dad had done this, any of this. I wish my dad would call me instead of taking to the bottle, so know that if you ever can't get anyone on the phone when you are having one of those moments, you can even call me. I want my mom happy. She's been really happy today, more than I've seen in a long time. I'm looking forward to getting to know you more."

"Thanks, Ricky," Andy held out his hand to shake Ricky's hand. "I like your mom, your family a lot. Next trip to New York, you let me know. I'll take you to a game, and I'm sure my sister will even worm her way into your life and fixt you a real Italian dinner."

Ricky grinned and shrugged, "Just tell her I eat a lot."

Sharon burst out laughing, and when Andy turned to her, he could see she had tears in her eyes. He gave her a puzzled look, and she just waved him off and turned back to the sink. The three finished cleaning the dishes, and then Ricky nodded to the living room, "I can watch tv in my room?"

"No," Sharon told him, shaking her head. "Andy and I are going to look at the city lights. We'll be on the balcony."

Andy glanced to Sharon, and he found her already walking toward him, her hand extended. He clasped her hand in his, and the two walked out onto the balcony where Andy closed the sliding door.

"Ohh, it's cold," Sharon said as she burrowed into Andy's side. He wrapped his arms around her, but she gestured for the two to move toward the corner, out of the direct line of sight from Ricky.

"If memory serves," Andy said quietly, "you suggested we come onto the balcony."

Sharon laughed into his shirt and ran her hands along his back, "I didn't think you would want to sit and watch a movie with Ricky."

"True," he nodded and kissed her head. "There are a lot of other things I would rather be doing with you. I've very much enjoyed the alone time we've had today, limited as it's been."

"I'm sorry our alone time tonight was interrupted. I couldn't exactly send Ricky away," she admitted.

"I know," Andy nodded. "Ricky is part of who you are. I'm enjoying getting to know him. It's not bad, but I can't help but be selfish and want you to myself. We barely get to see each other."

Sharon pulled back to look up at him. He saw the look in her eye, and it matched his. He leaned over, and the two started to kiss again. Before things got out of hand, she pulled back and said, "It can't go any further tonight, not with Ricky here."

"I know," Andy gave her a small smile. "If you can stand freezing for a few more minutes, I just want to hold you, and then I'll go back to my hotel."

"I like that, and I hate that," she told him. He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I like being right here with you. I hate you are going back to your hotel."

"So, we haven't talked about this yet, but if Ricky wasn't here, would I be going back to my hotel?" he asked.

She looked away for a second, and then she looked back at Andy. She cleared her throat, "I wouldn't send you away, that is, if Ricky wasn't here. I can't believe I'm admitting that," she let out a throaty laugh and looked down to the ground. "I'm very attracted to you, Andy, and I'm finding myself being very forward with you. I don't invite men to stay; it's not been anything I've done, but I would want you to stay, yes."

Andy met her gaze. He cupped her face and kissed her. "We'll find the right time," he shrugged. "It's definitely not with your son in the same space," he grinned.

The turned toward the sliding door when Ricky opened it. "I am so sorry to interrupt, but Mom, your phone has been ringing. I didn't know if it was work. I let it go the first time, but then it's been going off since."

"Oh, thank you," Sharon stepped away. Andy stepped back and toward the balcony wall. Sharon retrieved the phone while Ricky disappeared inside. Once he was gone, Andy turned back to Sharon.

"Work? I thought you were off tonight," he said.

She shook her head, "Church. I'm listening to a voicemail. Oh," she said as she listened and let out a long breath. "I forgot." Andy gave her a look, and she explained as she finished listening to her call. She shook her head, "This isn't our weekend. I forgot that I had signed up to help with this luncheon after church tomorrow. I did it knowing I didn't have to work. Anyway, that was the reminder, but also the notice that two of the others are out sick with a stomach bug."

"Oh," Andy let out his breath. "I guess you are busy tomorrow, then. Church, that's good, though."

"It is," she gave him a small smile and walked back to him, her hand out to take his in hers. "I take my faith very seriously. I know it doesn't seem like it with what you know about me," she chuckled. "Here I am, divorced and almost inviting you to stay over here," she grinned.

He ran his hands on her shoulders, "I know I should be a better Catholic myself. It's easy to blame everything else, but there's not an excuse. I know I got angry at the world, the church especially, when my life was spiraling out of control."

She nodded and moved her hands to his shirt to play with the buttons, "Many do. My faith grounds me. The church was also really there for me when Jack left. They helped me so much, not just with the religious aspect, but they were there for the kids too. I owe a lot to my church, the people in it and the faith I've built from it."

"I respect that," he said. "So, about this luncheon-what time do you finish?"

She made a face, "It's going to be around 2:30 or so. It's for the elderly, something we do a couple times a year. I'd invite you, but it's not really your crowd."

"Nah," he shook his head. "You do that. I'll catch up with Provenza again. We can work on our relationship too," he grinned at her. "Of course, I come here to see my girlfriend and end up working on my relationship with an old man," he winked at her.

"I wish this evening turned out differently, but because of all I've said, even what you told Ricky about your past, I think it's best you don't stay," she frowned at him.

"I know," he nodded. "I want the respect of your kids. I want them to know I respect you too, so I am going to get going. It's getting late," he pulled on her arm to pull her toward him. "I'm going to miss you all evening."

"Maybe when I come to New York next, things will be different. Maybe we can focus on just us," she looked up at him.

"As amazing as that sounds," he pecked her lips, "your daughter lives there too. It wouldn't be fair to say that with her living there. I won't ever ask you to pick me over her."

"You had to say that," Sharon sighed and shook her head. "You're not making it easy for me to send you away."

He winked, "You have no idea how hard it is to walk away right now, but I'm going to do that. Walk me to the door?"

"Of course," she nodded.

"Oh, I hope you know," he turned to her and put his arms around her waist, "I was planning for you to meet my kids tomorrow. We didn't get to talk about that call. I'd like you to come to dinner with me if you can."

Her eyes widened, "I don't want to get in the way of time with your kids, Andy."

"You will help, my dear," he leaned in and kissed her. "I told them I was in town visiting my girlfriend, and honestly, I think they are expecting me to bring Provenza," he chuckled.


	43. Chapter 43

He didn't know how much he needed a late-night walk until he had to walk. Andy opened the door to his hotel room and walked inside, tired and ready for bed. He looked around his room, now clean and ready for him tonight. As much as he was glad to be back in his room, he was hating life too. He'd really rather be with Sharon, but that wasn't going to happen, at least not on this trip. He closed and locked his door and started toward his suitcase. It had been a good day; he'd had a wonderful day with Sharon, and the day had only helped to confirm the very strong feelings he was developing for her. Andy was happy about that, happy that he and Sharon had a real relationship, not just good, friendly conversations on the phone.

His phone rang, and Andy almost jumped as the phone echoed in the quiet room. He pulled it off his belt, and he smiled at the name flashing on the screen.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you," he grinned and grabbed his change of clothing. He walked with the clothes over to the bed and sat down to talk to Sharon.

"Why didn't you remind me you needed a ride back to your hotel? Did you take a taxi?" she asked almost in a panic.

Andy chuckled, "Listen, calm down," he gestured with his hand, even though there was no one else in the room. "I'm fine. The walk did me good. After our evening, I needed to get some cool air. I promise," he continued to chuckle.

"You walked? That's even worse than I was thinking," Sharon sighed on the other end of the call.

"Yeah, it's fine. I walk all over New York. Sharon, I'm good. I'm tired, and I wish I was not sitting in a hotel room alone tonight, not when I'm less than a mile from my super-hot girlfriend, but I'm fine, perfectly capable of walking down the street."

"Andy, it's late, and it's not exactly safe to walk around this city. You know that from the many years of investigating homicides!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Hey, let's forget it. I didn't mind the short walk, and there was no way I wanted you to get back out tonight just to drop me off at this hotel. Plus," he lowered his voice and said sweetly, "I might not have let you leave the hotel if you had brought me here. Best we stay far away from each other. You're not easy to walk away from once, and twice would have been brutal."

Andy's charm must have worked because he heard Sharon quietly chuckle. She let out a loud sigh, and then she changed subjects, "Are you really sure you want me to meet your kids tomorrow?"

"Definitely," he told her. "We're in this together. I have met yours, and I'm very excited for you to meet mine. Now, I can't guarantee things will go well. They are still uneasy about me, about everything that has gone on for years, but I'm really working to change that. I think you will help, so I'm really okay with you coming along to meet them with me."

"I'd love to meet your kids. We never discussed it, but where are we going?" Sharon asked.

"They like pizza, and that seemed harmless. We're meeting at their favorite pizza joint," he explained. "That okay with you? I know it's nothing fancy, and I realize now as I'm saying this that I'm a horrible boyfriend. I haven't even taken you out on a nice date here like you deserve. You've had to endure a steak buffet that should be closed by the health department, and now, I'm taking you for pizza. I'm sorry. This place was always a favorite spot. It's one of the few places I took the kids on a regular basis."

"Andy, I am not dating you for fancy dates and gourmet meals," she chuckled. "I like you. I like you a lot, in fact, and a sentimental pizza joint sounds like a perfect date."

"Still," Andy told her and continued, "you deserve better. This trip, it's a lot of well, I guess, formalities."

"It is," she agreed, "but that's okay. It has to happen. I love pizza, and pizza with your family sounds delicious tomorrow."

"Next time we are together, I promise I will do better," he told her. "No arguments."

Sharon chuckled, "Is it wrong to say I can't wait, but I dread that, I mean, the next time we see each other? I dread it because it's going to be so long. I hate that. I'm so glad you are here, and I've enjoyed seeing you. It's just starting to feel normal, and you have to leave."

"Yeah, I hate it too," he said as he sat back on his bed. He was now lying on his back listening to her. His back was tired; it felt tired most of the time anymore, and he let out a low grunt as he tried to get comfortable to talk to her further.

"Andy?" The sound of his name had him sitting up quickly, and it was then he realized he'd dozed off while talking to Sharon. He was sleeping so soundly he didn't even realize he'd started to drool as well. "Andy!"

"Sharon, sorry," he wiped his hand over his face. "I fell asleep."

"Oh, thanks a lot," Sharon chuckled. "My boyfriend fell asleep while listening to my boring self. Was that the odd sound I heard? Were you snoring?" Sharon laughed.

"No, I'm sure I wasn't snoring," he ran his hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. He had most definitely fallen asleep. "I'm sorry. I think some of the jet lag is hitting me. I knew better, but I was lying here on this bed. I can never stay awake like that. I'm sorry. It's not you at all."

"I was just teasing," she chuckled again. Andy wiped his face again and shook his head.

"I was drooling if that tells you anything, drooling with thoughts of you," he smirked.

"Charming," she hummed. "I'm going to let you go to sleep. Sleep well, Andrew," she said in her teasing tone.

"Ugh, you are killing me," he groaned. "Sleep well, Sharon."

The next afternoon, Andy found himself walking around an outdoor shopping area near the beach. He had tried to make plans with Provenza, but Provenza had been roped into his grandson's birthday party.

 _"Believe me, Flynn, last thing I want to do is watch a bunch of crying kids try to fight over the last cupcake!" Provenza had told him on the phone. Andy had even been invited to the party, but he'd gotten out of that._

 _"No thanks, on coming to your family birthday," he shook his head. "I'm going to drive around, maybe go down to the beach before I have to meet the kids," he told him._

 _"So, she dumped your sorry self already? The nerve of that woman, Flynn. I mean, that's just terrible," Provenza complained._

 _"Dumped me? She didn't dump me!" Andy exclaimed._

 _"Right, and I still run after suspects at work," Provenza grumbled. "Where did you stay last night?"_

 _"My hotel room-I told you that!" Andy said, now irritated._

 _"Exactly," Provenza told him._

 _"That doesn't prove a thing! I'm being respectful. Her son is home, which is a two-bedroom condo!" Andy now yelled._

 _"You aren't with her now!" Provenza fired back at him._

 _"She's at church, volunteering and helping!" Andy shouted. "I'm taking her to meet my kids later."_

 _"Wait, what?" Provenza stopped his rant to get serious. "What did you say?"_

 _"You heard me! I am taking her to meet the kids. We're going to dinner tonight," he said. "I was hoping to see you, but now I'm not sure why that was a good idea," Andy explained._

 _"Come to this party," Provenza said. "Hotdogs, chips, cake, ice cream, a kiddie mess," Provenza grumbled again._

 _"No thanks. I am going to head to the beach, maybe do some shopping. Enjoy your kiddie mess. Hey, make sure you have some antacids ready. That meal sounds like it will do a number on your stomach, you duffer," Andy told him._

 _"Oh, shove it. Shopping. If you buy yourself another tie, I will use it to strangle you," Provenza told him._

 _"Yeah, because we spend so much time together these days," Andy said._

 _"Not my fault; you moved away, Flynn," Provenza said._

 _"Yeah, and about that, I would like you to keep an eye on Sharon for me. We both know she can do anything on her own, but just please, try to be kind. I'm 3,000 miles away, and I'd like to know you, at least, have her back."_

 _"I won't agree to that. Oh, gotta go. I'm supposed to put together some basketball set for the kid. Call me later, Flynn," Provenza said and hung up the phone._

Now, as Andy was killing time before meeting up with Sharon and his kids, he looked down at his gift for Sharon. He's spent a lot of time looking for the right gift, and has cheesy as it was, he liked what he decided to get her. He knew it wasn't a typical gift, but for right now, it felt right. He would get her jewelry for Christmas, but right now, he grinned at his rather dorky gift. He'd gotten her a keychain, a keychain with half a heart on it. Yes, it sounded almost juvenile, but it just stuck out to him in the store. He knew she wouldn't want to wear a bracelet or necklace with a half heart on it, but this would be perfect. It was subtle, but she would hopefully think of him each time she used her keys. Knowing what he did about Sharon, she was always using her keys, whether she was driving in her car or unlocking her office. Yes, this would be perfect, and he would keep the other half on his keychain. Simple, cliché, and rather silly-Andy knew all that, but he couldn't help it. His attraction to Sharon seemed to be growing by the day.

Andy wandered around the shopping area for another hour, finding a scarf for Nicole and a set of golf bookends for Nate. Golf. That had not been Andy's idea, but he had not been included in much of the kids' upbringing. No, if Andy had been asked, he would have suggested Nate try baseball or even soccer. He could get behind those sports. Football hadn't been really a thought, but while Andy wasn't really into football, Nate wasn't really built for it either. Golf was what Nate's stepdad, Graham, played. Andy rolled his eyes at that; even the guy's name drove him crazy, but Graham played golf. Now, he was grateful Graham was a decent guy. Over the many years on the force, he'd investigated plenty of messed up families where kids had evil or uninterested stepparents. No, Andy knew Graham was a good guy. Sandra had deserved that, even with as nasty as she'd been to him the last decade, but Andy was just irritated that any man, other than himself, had more of an influence on his own kids. Nate liked golf because Graham liked golf. Nate had played golf all through middle and high school. He was a decent golfer; Andy had gone to many of his tournaments, even if he thought the sport was extremely dull. Andy had gone golfing with him on many occasions and had done fine golfing with Nate. Sure, Nate had always won, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was that Nate, while Andy's son, shared none of the same interests. As he thought about that, Andy decided that the bookends would hopefully be the sign of a truce, of an interest in Nate's life, and he was going to make even more of an effort to suggest the two golf whenever he could get Nate to visit him in New York.

At precisely 6:30, Andy found himself sitting alone at the pizza place waiting for the kids and for Sharon to arrive. The time had changed three times, each time due to traffic and other issues, but now, at 6:30, he expected everyone shortly. The place hadn't changed; it was still the same cozy pizza joint he remembered from long ago. The kids had always enjoyed going here with him when they were teenagers. He was glad they had suggested it and hoped it meant they weren't completely hating him. He saw the kids every other weekend when they were teenagers, but even that, often, was derailed due to school schedules, his unpredictable work schedule, and just the kids' attitudes in general. They hadn't wanted to see him a lot then, and good or bad, he hadn't pushed it. Tonight, he was hopeful he could mend the relationship he had with the kids.

"Hi Dad," he heard and looked up from where it appeared he was studying the menu. In fact, he was staring off into space, not aware of anything other than his old memories. He glanced up to Nicole, his sweet Nicole, a beautiful young woman, with Nate right behind her. Nate, the younger of the two, was at least six inches taller than Nicole. The two were such a welcome sight.

"Oh, it's so good to see you both," he moved out of the booth to stand. He wanted to hug them; he needed to hug them. It had been too long, much too long. His kids were adults with their own lives and careers. He was so proud of them, and even if they didn't believe it, he couldn't imagine life without them. He pulled Nicole into a hug and then turned and gave Nate one as well, even though he wanted to shy away from it. "Thanks for meeting me. I really wanted to see you both."

"Sure," Nicole shrugged, and Andy gestured to the table. Sharon was on her way. Andy wasn't sure he was glad she wasn't here yet. He had thought about having her by his side when he greeted the kids, and he'd now had to do it alone. He didn't know which was easier. He was nervous, no matter the situation. Nicole slid into the booth, and Nate followed. Andy moved in as well to sit across from them.

"The waitress came by for my drink order. She should be back shortly," he told them.

"Oh, okay," Nicole nodded. "Wow, it's been years since I've been here."

"Me too," Andy nodded. "Nate, what about you?"

"Ahh, yeah, I think last I was here was a year ago, maybe," he paused to remember. "Some of the guys at the range wanted a pizza, and this place came to mind, but it's been awhile."

"Wow," Andy sat back and gestured to the two, "it's just so good to see you both. You look wonderful. I've really missed you." As Andy spoke, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, out the window, as they were sitting by the restaurant entrance windows. He glanced toward it and smiled when he caught sight of Sharon's car. She had gotten stuck at church much later than she had planned, and when she'd finally finished, she and Andy had discussed it would be easier for her to meet at the restaurant. He felt himself start to relax, even just knowing now that Sharon was on the property.

"So, Dad, we wanted to let you know-" Nate started to say, and the three were interrupted when the waitress returned with his glass of water. The kids ordered their drinks, Coke for both, and as the waitress walked away, Andy glanced to the door, hoping to see Sharon. Instead, he almost did a double take.

"Guys, why is your mom here?" he asked, turning to the kids.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to tell you," Nate looked at Andy. "We told Mom we were meeting you for dinner, and we kind of invited her too. Graham knows she's coming, and she just wanted to see how you were doing."

Andy dropped his head and sighed, "It's not even that I mind you invited someone, but your mom thinks I'm an idiot still. She is worried I'm still a mess!"

"Well, Dad, can you blame her?" Nate asked.

"I can," he nodded. "At least, I've had years and years now being sober, so yeah, I can. I have cleaned up my act, more than you know," he grumbled. He glanced up as Sandra arrived at the table. As he did so, he saw Sharon at the hostess stand and made eye contact with her. She smiled at him, and he tried to return the smile, but had Sandra now right in front of the table.

"Andy, I hope you don't mind my joining you. The kids invited me," she told him. "You aren't in town often, so this seemed like the easiest way to see you and speak to you."

"Ahh, I wish you had called, Sandra," Andy sighed and shook his head. He glanced around her to see Sharon almost to the table. She stopped walking when she realized Sandra was not their waitress. Andy knew the two women had not met, but they were now about to do so. "Sandra, excuse me," Andy gestured and moved to stand. Sandra stepped to the side, trying to figure out what Andy was doing. When he moved, she slid into the booth, thinking he wanted to sit on the outside. Andy ignored her and moved toward Sharon.

"Hi," he said quickly and kissed her cheek. He knew the move had not gone unnoticed by the kids and Sandra. Quickly he leaned toward her ear, "Change of plans just now. I'm sorry in advance."

He pulled back from Sharon to find her looking quizzically at him. He took her hand in his, making it very obvious he was not intimidated by the situation and not letting her go, and the two took the remaining steps toward the table.

"Andy?" Sandra asked, looking up at him, a frown on her face.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Sharon. Nicole, Nate, I wanted you to meet Sharon," he said as he made eye contact with Nicole and then Nate. He turned back to Sharon and found her looking at Sandra, eyes narrowed, as if she had already figured out who she was. "Sharon, this is Sandra. She's decided to join us for dinner."


	44. Chapter 44

Andy had to give Sharon a lot of credit. She didn't flinch when she met Sandra. It probably helped that she had paused a few steps from the table to collect herself, not even knowing exactly then who Sandra was, but she didn't flinch. It was almost as if she went into her work mode because she was as cool as a cucumber; he remembered that act from his many dealings with her. He was the one having a problem right now. He knew it; he was agitated because once again, his ex-wife had stepped in where she wasn't wanted or welcome. This was to be HIS dinner with the kids. Andy knew, though, that if he made a big scene, it would only come back to bite him. He couldn't lose his cool. He couldn't throw a tantrum, as he really wanted to do. He wanted to blow up and demand Sandra leave. He couldn't do that. Somehow, the tables would be turned, and he'd be accused of being the bad guy. Thankfully, he didn't have a moment to really plan out his move; Sharon stepped up to the plate to help him.

"Sandra, lovely to meet you," Sharon stepped toward her and stuck out her hand to shake Sandra's. Andy glanced toward Sharon, trying to mask his surprised face. He schooled his features and found Sharon smiling, smiling at his ex-wife. "Andy has told me so much about all of you. Nicole, Nate," she took turns shaking their hands and smiling at all of them before she continued, "it's great to finally meet you. Gosh, it's wow, Nate," she shook her head and continued, "you look so much like your dad." Before the kids could say anything, Sandra jumped in again to speak.

"Really? Finally? How long have you been dating Andy? Andy, really," Sandra shook her head and looked to him before she frowned and continued, "a little warning that you'd flown out here with your New York girlfriend would have been nice."

Andy started to speak, but he felt Sharon put her hand on his elbow, and she just titled her head at him before she looked back at Sandra, "Just to clarify, I live here in L.A., close to downtown, in fact."

"Really?" Nicole jumped in, her eyes wide in surprise. "Dad, you didn't mention you have a girlfriend."

"Andy, you met her and brought her to meet the kids just in the last couple days? You can't call that a girlfriend! Honestly, have you been drinking again?" Sandra shook her head.

"Before we get into all of that, why don't we sit down and discuss all of this, that is, if you are planning to stay and eat with us, Sandra? Andy mentioned having me meet the family, and I guess that could include you in an extended sort of way," Sharon shrugged.

Sandra narrowed her eyes at Andy and then to Sharon. Andy looked to the kids, "Nic, could you maybe sit with your mom? Nate, I'd like to be a gentleman and not put Sharon on the end of the table. Would you mind pulling up a chair and sitting at the head of the table while Sharon and I slide into the booth?"

"Oh, ahh, sure," Nate said as he moved. So far, he was being the most reserved, not having said much of anything about Sharon or the situation. It took a few seconds to shuffle everyone, but after the kids got up out of their seats, Andy made sure to slide in first, so he was across from Sandra; he didn't want to put that burden on Sharon. Sharon, then, slid in, across from Nicole, and then Nate pulled up a chair to sit.

"Now, if everyone would let me explain, I will," Andy said folding his hands on the table. He was finally feeling cool and collected. Something, well, Sharon really, had diffused the situation and calmed him so he could face his family. "Sharon and I have known each other a long time. We've been friends now awhile and only recently started dating. To answer the other question, for maybe the thousandth time," he raised his voice slightly and took a deep breath, "no, I haven't been drinking. I haven't had a drink in years. I am getting tired of being asked that each time I see you."

"Recently started dating," Sandra huffed and rolled her eyes, deciding to focus on that part of Andy's explanation. "What, Andy, did you sleep with her on this trip and are now calling that dating?"

"Mom!" Nicole yelled and started to blush. "Why do I have to act like the parent here? That's so inappropriate. Nate and I don't want to hear what Dad is doing," she grimaced and shook her head.

"Hey!" Andy looked to Sandra and nodded to her. "I expect you to be kind to Sharon. She's done nothing wrong. Any bitterness you feel toward me needs to just end with me. Don't extend that to her. I don't appreciate the accusations. We've been dating long-distance. I'm not going into the details because that's none of your business, but you are going to keep it classy. Nicole is right; they don't need to hear whatever you are thinking. I certainly don't ask about your marriage because it's no longer a concern of mine."

Sharon cleared her throat and turned to the kids, "Nicole, Nate, your father has told me a lot about you. I know he's been looking forward to seeing you. He's so proud of you both."

"Thanks," Nicole offered a small frown and turned to Andy, "Dad, I guess I'll ask, but how did you and Sharon meet?"

"Oh," he smiled as he turned to Sharon and caught her eye. Sharon smiled back at him, and Andy looked to the kids, making sure to keep Sandra out of his view, "We used to work together."

"You're a cop?" Sandra said, blurting it out and staring at Sharon. "You?"

"Yes, hmm, I am," Sharon smiled.

"Sharon is not just a cop," Andy said crisply and rolled his eyes toward Sandra. "She's a police captain, head of FID."

"Whoa, a captain," Nate nodded. "Dad, she outranked you?"

"I did," Sharon chuckled and shrugged as she grinned up at Andy. "My division worked with his often."

"Wait, FID, isn't that the cops investigating the cops?" Sandra asked. "Oh," she nodded and pointed to Andy, "that's how you know her. She's had your number for years."

Andy shook his head, "It's not like that."

"No, it's not," Sharon leaned forward and crossed her hands on the table as she looked to Sandra. "We both have, or had in Andy's case, very important jobs in the LAPD. Andy was an excellent lieutenant. He pushed the limits sometimes, but always in the interest of the victim. He is the kind of man you want on your side, I want on my side," she added. "Sometimes, it is hard to see that." Sharon finished her statement and sat back in the booth. She dropped her hands and found Andy's hand under the table. She squeezed it, and he looked to her. He tried to convey a thanks to her with his eyes, and he had a feeling she understood.

"Evening, everyone," the table turned their attention to the waiter. "Something to drink?"

"Oh, yeah," Andy nodded. "Let's get this evening started."

The five ordered drinks, and when the waiter stepped away, Andy turned to the kids, "You two are looking great. It's been awhile. Your aunt sends her best and wants you to come and visit. I want you to come and visit. I hope you will consider it."

"We've talked about it," Nate looked to Nicole, and the two nodded. "I just can't get the time off right now."

"I am going to try and come, Dad," Nicole told him. "I might be able to come after Christmas."

"Nicole, that is when your grandparents normally come to town," Sandra sighed and shook her head.

"Mom, I'm grown. I can decide my schedule. I may have some time then. I'm sorry if I can't see everyone all the time, but I'm doing the best I can. This is the first we've seen Dad in I can't even remember. I may go. I may not."

"Oh, I understand that, Nicole, believe me," Sharon smiled and nodded at Nicole. "I know it is so hard to juggle schedules as a young professional. My two children deal with the same problems, which is why I often have to travel to them. I'm glad your dad was able to fly out here and see you both."

"Oh, how many times have you been married Sharon?" Sandra asked. Sharon kept her eyes on Nicole, and Andy turned back to Sandra.

"Would you stop?" Andy asked her. "I'm permitting you to be here. This is my time with the kids," he scowled.

"Sharon," Nate turned to her, somewhat sticking up for his mom and continued, "married? What's that story?"

Andy rolled his eyes at Nate and looked to Sharon who had a stoic face, "Once, and the best thing about that marriage was that I came away with two beautiful children. My kids are about your ages, Emily and Ricky. They both live out of the area."

"Do they live near their dad?" Nicole asked.

"No," Sharon pursed her lips, "my ex-husband took off years ago. My kids grew up with really just me. I know you have had a rocky relationship with your dad, but at least he's still trying. I would do anything for my husband to try."

"Husband? I thought you said you were divorced?" Sandra asked, now her interest showing again.

Sharon gave her a fake smile. Andy knew that fake smile, one that he'd seen before. She just gave a small shrug, "Slip of the tongue. It happens. When you've been married to someone a long time, it happens. He is my ex. My point though," she turned her focus back to the kids, "is that even with the problems he and I have, I want nothing more than for him to have a healthy relationship with our children. That is the most important thing."

The waiter reappeared with the drinks, and the group paused while he put them onto the table. He then looked to the group, "Are you ready to order, or do you need more time?"

Andy gestured to the kids, "Kids? What would you like to do?"

"Pizza," they nodded. "Nicole turned to him, "Could we get a large pizza with pepperoni, onion, and extra cheese?" The waiter nodded, and he looked to the rest of the group. "Do you want anything more than that?"

"Ahh, yeah," Andy looked to Sharon. She shrugged, and he pointed to the vegetarian one on the menu. Sharon quickly read the description and nodded. Andy turned back to the waiter, "Could we also get a large vegetarian? Thanks."

Once the waiter left, Nicole turned back to Sharon, "Are you the reason Dad has become a vegetarian?"

"Me?" Sharon chuckled. "Oh, no," she shook her head. "I eat meat, plenty of it. I also enjoy a lot of vegetables. We've discovered we both like vegetarian type pizzas."

"So, Dad, what is it?" Nate asked. The group turned toward him and watched as he used one hand to play with his straw. "Did you fly out here to see us or to see Sharon?"

"Both," Andy answered honestly and quickly. "I wanted to see you kids and Sharon. Look, I know you think I moved away to get away from all of you. It's far from it. I needed some changes in my life, but I didn't just leave you. I think of you each day, most of you," he grumbled and glanced to Sandra. "Listen, New York has been a good move for me. I hate being away and not seeing you, but I'm trying. I keep calling and texting you. I can't force you to do the same, but I hope we can have a decent relationship. It has been healthy for me to move. Just as you both are seeing now as adults, sometimes you have to do what is right for you. You can't always please everyone. Nic, you just mentioned that about Christmas. I get it. New York was a good move. I really like my job. I like being near your aunt, and I guess really, I can say it took me moving away to realize just what I wanted it life. I know if I'd stayed here, I wouldn't be with Sharon, and I hate the thought of that now," he explained to the kids. He then reached toward her and took her hand in is. He wanted his kids to see he was serious about Sharon and also affectionate with her. They had not seen that with him. He'd always been branded as the screw-up, drunk father. He wanted his image with his kids to change because he had changed.

The table was silent for a few moments. An awkward tension hung in the air.

"I want you both to know that I like your dad a lot," Sharon gave the two of them a small smile. "I don't date much, haven't dated much, and we are both very serious about all of this."

Nate raised his eyebrows at Sandra, a move Andy noticed. Andy looked to him and to Nicole, who was studying Sharon. The tension continued. For a few minutes, the table was quiet again. Nate excused himself to use the restroom. Andy waited until he returned to continue.

"Guys, I have a pretty good idea what you think of me. I have never paraded women in front of you, and whatever you have heard," he said crisply and looked to Sandra, "know that now, bringing Sharon here, it's serious."

"Like you're getting married?" Nicole asked.

Andy shook his head, "We're not at that point," he explained. Sandra let out a small chuckle.

"Andy, I just can't ever see you being serious about anyone, no offense," she told Sharon.

"I do take offense," Sharon turned to her and almost snapped with her tone. Andy held back a grin. He knew that tone, and he knew Sharon had been calm long enough. "I won't speak for Andy, but I suspect he would too. You're not saying something like that to be kind. When people say that, it's what they perceive as a polite way to be rude, if that's even possible. It's like you want to make an excuse to be rude. You don't like Andy. I get that. You had problems in your marriage. I don't argue that. He drank back then. I definitely understand that. Times have changed. He's changed, and what I'm seeing here is that you refuse to acknowledge that. He's not sitting here asking you to put your family back together. No. He has accepted you remarried and moved on, even with another man having a great influence over his children. He's told you he's changed. You can see he's changed, but you still refuse to hear that. Now, I know what this evening was supposed to be. It was supposed to be time with Nicole and Nathan. You've placed yourself in the middle of that because again, you refuse to see that your kids have changed. They have grown up and are adults now. As adults they can make decisions about their father and a relationship, or lack thereof, with him. I have tried to let go of my own children in that area. I know it's hard because you have seen it all. You've seen the good and the bad. I have with my ex-husband and kids. You don't want them to get hurt, but at some point, you can't control that. Now, I'd really like for Andy to have this time with the kids. I can't ask you to leave, but if you decide to stay, I suggest you eat your pizza and listen." Sharon caught her breath after that and sat back in her seat. Andy just stared at her, not sure if she had even blinked during that statement. He wanted to look at Sandra to gauge her reaction, but he was focused on Sharon and the kids. He glanced to them to find them staring at the two women, not sure what to do.

"Okay, I have two pizzas here," the silence was broken by the pizzas arriving at the table.

"I'm starving," Sharon said and turned to Andy and gave him a small smile. She unfolded her napkin, put it in her lap, and Andy followed her lead.

"I could eat," Andy nodded, and the two just looked to the waiter where they watched as he offered to serve the pizza. Nicole, Nate, and Sandra just sat there, all three with blank expressions. Andy tried to break the ice one more time, "I can pretty much guarantee that pizza is going to taste better while it's hot."


	45. Chapter 45

"That was unbelievable," Andy said after the two got into his car. Sharon had driven her car too, but the two wanted a few moments together to talk before they left the restaurant. Really, Andy also wanted to collect himself. He was almost speechless after the last hour and a half. Sharon leaned her head back against the back of the passenger seat and looked up to the top of the car.

She pursed her lips before she answered, "I'm not sure what surprises me more from all that. I'm not sure if I'm surprised that your ex-wife came or that I told her off in front of your kids."

Andy chuckled, "I'd definitely say I'm more surprised she came. You going off on her with this "this is how it's going to be" almost a work tone," he shook his head, "was awesome."

Sharon thought a moment and then started to laugh quietly. "Hmm, it was quite a shock to her. I don't think she saw that coming from me." Sharon turned her head toward Andy and frowned, "I hope you aren't upset with me. I feel like I overstepped, even if it was priceless to see her speechless."

"Are you kidding?" Andy raised an eyebrow. "Upset? I've been dealing with her, with that," he gestured toward the restaurant, even though Sandra and the kids had now left, "for years. I can't tell you how nice it was to have backup, to have someone on my side because in case you didn't notice, it was my family against me."

The car was quite for a few moments as the two processed the events of the dinner. Sharon reached over and took hold of Andy's hand. She squeezed it as she clasped hers with his and looked up at him. "You are doing the right thing with them. I know the kids didn't give you any promises, but keep trying. I have faith they will come around and want to have more of a relationship with you. I know you have worked hard. You are a good man, Andy, and I will have your back. Even when we were working together, I had your back; you just didn't understand that."

"Well, yeah," he rolled his eyes and looked away, still keeping their hands clasped. "I was a first-class idiot to not see the hot FID lady really did like me and wanted to keep me around the place. No one would keep going to bat for me time after time defending me. Yeah, you have had my back for years, even if I wanted to argue about everything with you."

"My, my," Sharon said in a mocking tone, one that had Andy turn back to face her. She grinned, "You really are making great strides to realize that. I believe we went years and years at work almost hating each other, at odds over everything, but I always had your back. I have you back again now because you are trying to do the right thing once again; you aren't trying to mess up anything, personally or professionally. I am proud of you."

Andy flashed a fake smile at her, and then, it turned into a grin. He tugged on her arm, pulling her toward the center console. He leaned toward her, and the two kissed a few moments. Andy pulled back to study her face, and he offered her a sweet smile. Sharon returned the smile, and she cleared her throat. "I think we need to leave this parking lot. I still have this strange fear your family is lurking nearby and is going to come back for another round of insults," she chuckled. "Would you like to walk on the beach with me?"

"Love to," Andy smiled, almost in surprise. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I guess we should just follow each other. No sense in coming back here to get one of the cars, right?"

"As much as I hate to agree, yes," Sharon sighed. She made a production of opening her door and before she stepped out, she turned back to Andy, her eyes sparkling. "I do have a blanket in my car I keep for trips to the beach. I might share."

Andy grinned, and before he could say anything more, Sharon stood, closed the door, and she turned back and winked at Andy. He shook his head, thinking of her and what an almost mess the meal had been. He watched Sharon get into her car and then started to follow her out of the parking lot. While he drove, his mind wandered. He thought back to the moment Sharon had told off Sandra. He couldn't help but laugh now in the car. It was priceless. He would remember Sandra's expression forever.

 _She sat there, across from him, stunned. Her mouth was hanging open, and she didn't know what to say or do. Andy glanced toward Sharon, and she was very nonchalant and started to eat her pizza. Andy further glanced toward the kids, who were also stunned and looking between the adults. He made eye contact with Nicole and just gave her a head nod, and with that, she started to eat too. Andy wasn't sure if she was just afraid of Sharon saying anything further or what, but she started to eat. Nate followed Nicole, and when Andy looked back to Sandra, he found her still staring at Sharon, now her eyes narrowed._

 _Andy saw her start to open her mouth, and at that moment, he made eye contact with her. He gave her a look, one she seemed to understand, and then he just shook his head at her. She didn't say anything, but she didn't eat either. In fact, she refused to eat the rest of dinner, but did flag down the waiter to order a glass of wine. When it arrived, she started in on Andy._

 _"I certainly hope you can refrain from drinking with wine in your presence," she said to him, almost in a mocking and challenging tone. Andy decided to play along with her now that things were so tense. He knew he shouldn't, but the dinner was a mess now anyway._

 _"We'll see," he shrugged. He noted Sharon eye him out of the corner of his eye. He didn't look toward her, but he continued to eat his pizza. "You never know. The temptation is always there. Kids," he changed the subject, "how's the pizza?"_

 _"Fine, I guess," Nate said, and Andy caught him looking at Sandra. He was very loyal to his mom; Andy knew that. He wasn't trying to pull the kids away from Sandra, but he just wanted his fair share of time to prove to them he wasn't the monster she'd made him out to be in life._

 _"Thanks for dinner, but after this slice, I am going to have to run, Nicole told him. She looked toward Nate and then back to the table, "Nate rode with me, so I guess he will be leaving too."_

 _"Oh, I'll be leaving too," Sandra said quickly._

 _Andy just shrugged, "All I ask is that you try. I'm really trying. If you must go," he said carefully, trying to make contact with the kids, but neither would look toward him, "take the pizza home with you. I insist. I'm flying back to New York in the morning."_

 _"See, more reason to leave," Sandra smirked. "I'm sure you two would much rather be alone, back at Sharon's place I'm sure."_

 _"No," Sharon answered quickly, and Andy caught a moment of panic in Sandra's face. He knew she was worried that Sharon was going to go off on her again and had no clue what Sharon might say. "Yes, we enjoy the time we have together, but this evening was carved out for the kids. We both wanted to see the kids. Andy has been looking forward to this. On my trips to New York, he's spoken of you kids constantly. He loves to spend time with my daughter too."_

 _"Your daughter? Where is she? Is she still at home that she travels to New York?" Nicole asked._

 _"No, I did mention my kids were about the same age as you," Sharon explained again. "She lives in New York, on the same block as Andy. That's how we ran into each other again and really got to where we are now. I was in town visiting Emily."_

 _"Emily?" Sandra raised her eyebrows at Sharon. "Hmm, did Andy tell you he hates that name?"_

 _"I don't hate that name!" Andy exclaimed and put down his fork. He looked around and gestured for the waiter, "Okay, I think the pizza needs to be boxed for the kids."_

 _"You told me you hated that name," and then Sandra looked back to Sharon. "I wanted to name Nate Emily if he had been a girl. Andy refused, saying he hated the name. I've never forgotten it."_

 _"Here we go," Andy grumbled under his breath. He felt Sharon reach over and squeeze his knee._

 _"Well, thankfully, you didn't have to argue about the name at all," Sharon flashed a fake smile at Sandra. "Nate ended any potential argument when he was born a boy. It's a good thing something like that didn't ruin your relationship."_

 _Andy held back his laughter. Sharon was just knocking it out of the park with carefully worded insults at Sandra. He almost wanted to feel badly for her, but he'd put up with years and years of it. Sharon also had a way to her, that to most people, what she just said didn't sound insulting, but it was. He hoped the kids were not upset with Sharon for standing up for him. At this point, though, he wasn't sure it mattered because he was on such shaky ground with them as it was._

 _"This wine is just off," Sandra made a face and put down the glass before she continued, "much like this evening. Andy, I don't know why you like this place so much. It's just outdated now."_

 _"Ahh, Mom, this place is a classic," Nicole said, trying to ease the situation. The waiter returned with the check, and Andy passed money to him, more than needed, without even looking at the bill. He handed the pizza boxes to the kids._

 _"Hope you two can eat this pizza. I'm sorry I'm heading home tomorrow. Offer still stands to visit," he told them._

 _"We'll see, Dad," Nicole nodded. "Nate and I need to go," she looked to her brother, and he caught her eye and stood. Sharon stood too, not wanting to be left in the booth with just Sandra on the other side of it._

 _"Andy, did you want to stay?" Sharon asked him sweetly, knowing exactly his answer._

 _"Nah, I'm good too. Came to eat with the kid and with you. Since the kids need to go, I'd say it's time." He stood up and looked to Sandra who had been collecting her things._

 _"Night, Sandra. No need to rush out of here on my account," Andy grinned. Sharon reached for Andy's hand._

 _"Sandra, great to put a name to the stories," Sharon nodded. "I'm sure we will meet again."_

 _"Please," Sandra muttered. The kids were walking toward the door; Nicole looked behind her to see if they were coming, and Andy nodded to her that he was. "This won't last. He's never going to change."_

 _"From this?" Sharon gestured toward Andy, who was now in front of her looking at the kids. "I hope he doesn't."_

Andy chuckled at that comment from the car now. It had been so tense. He was positive the kids left early because dinner was so strained. He hated that. He really wanted a nice evening with his kids and Sharon. Sandra had ruined it. Andy thought about her arrival, that he should have said something then, but the more he thought about it, he realized that might have caused problems right away. The kids could have left before dinner even happened, and at least this way, he saw them briefly, and they met Sharon. His family life was a mess, and he was still blown away that Sharon had come to his defense.

Andy pulled himself out of his memories as they pulled into the beach parking lot. It wasn't deserted, but it wasn't full. This time of year, people came to do a lot of walking, especially if the weather was decent in the evening. Tonight was a calm and clear evening, perfect for the beach. He stepped out of his car and took in the salty air before he walked the two parking spaces to Sharon's car. She was seated at the driver side, changing her shoes. Andy grinned at her. "You bring all your boyfriends here?" Andy asked her casually as he walked up to her. She looked up and grinned.

"Why, yes I do," she chuckled. "It's your day today," she winked at him.

Andy chuckled at their banter as he dropped his head and nodded. He looked back at her as she finished with her shoe and stood. He walked to her trunk, which was open, and he found a bin inside of it.

"You really keep your trunk this organized?" Andy asked.

Sharon reached the trunk and put her arm on Andy's back as she looked inside her car, "What's wrong with that?"

He chuckled and turned, wrapping his arms around her. He leaned in and kissed, her, "Nothing, nothing at all. I think it's great. You are just amazing. You keep your trunk organized like this and have a beach 'go' bag ready at all times."

Sharon put her hand on his arms and looked into his eyes. She shrugged, "You never know when the right opportunity will present itself."

"Indeed," he winked, and the two kissed again. They stood there, in the parking lot, kissing a few moments before Sharon pulled back from him and gestured to the beach.

"My other boyfriends do enjoy walking," she shrugged.

"Well, that's why they are idiots," he teased her back and leaned in for another kiss. Sharon laughed into it, and they resumed their kissing. When they broke apart this time, Andy shrugged, "This is the best part of tonight."

"Standing in the parking lot, kissing?" Sharon chuckled.

"Well, yeah," he shrugged. "It's not like there has been much competition for the best part of the evening. Would you like me to say I played footsie with my ex-wife during our lovely dinner?"

Sharon dropped her head and laughed. Andy pulled her tighter, and the two just enjoyed the quiet moment. "I hate you have to leave tomorrow."

"Me too," he nodded. "I don't know when I will see you again. I can't easily fly back here between now and even the holidays."

"I know," Sharon sighed. "I am going to talk to Emily about her holiday show. She mentioned possibly dancing one of the main roles a couple nights this season. She's been an understudy to a part, and I need to see if she'll dance it. Usually, she gets that chance at least once a series because the lead has something scheduled. It always seems to happen, and it's even better if I know in advance."

Andy just nodded and kissed her head. He glanced down at her, "Are we walking?"

"You know," Sharon gave him a sweet smile, "I'm not sure I want to walk right now. Maybe the best place to be is right here, curled up with you and this blanket," she told him. "We only have a few hours left, and I think I'd just enjoy sitting right now."

"None of our kids are invited to this beach party, right?" he teased.

Sharon laughed and shook her head, "This is just time for you and me."

"Finally," Andy chuckled. He glanced to Sharon, "Oh, and by the way, I don't hate the name Emily. I just hate that Sandra wanted to name a kid after her Aunt Emily," he winked. Sharon chuckled, and the two started to get situated for their evening.


	46. Chapter 46

It almost felt odd to be back in New York. He'd only been gone a long weekend, but it felt like he'd been gone much longer. It had been a crazy weekend, busy, and full of surprises. Andy couldn't stop thinking about it-all of it. There had been blunders along the way where he'd barely been able to spend time with Sharon to meeting Ricky to even having his disastrous dinner with his kids, Sharon, and Sandra. What a weekend. That didn't even account for the steak buffet with Provenza. It was almost too much; all of that had happened in the course of just a few days, and while he was really missing Sharon, he was also glad to have a moment to catch his breath.

That didn't last long, though, as Ang wanted to get together later in the week for dinner. She started blowing up his phone with text messages when he was on his way home from work on Tuesday evening. He agreed to dinner Thursday, and he almost started laughing when he found her waiting for him outside his office building on campus Thursday when he left work.

"Are you stalking me?" he grinned at her as she stood at a nearby bench. She rolled her eyes at him as he causally walked toward her. She was carrying her briefcase, as having finished at her office too.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you had just told me about your trip on the phone. I'm dying to know how things went! You flew out there to surprise Sharon! That's so romantic. I can't wait for the details. From our conversation, I was only told it was a crazy weekend, something like that. That doesn't tell me anything."

Andy offered her a nonchalant shrug, "I don't know. I flew to L.A., which is somewhere I used to live. I saw people. It was a weekend." Truthfully, it was anything but that simple, but Andy liked messing with his sister. It's what the two did.

Ang reached over and smacked at him with her purse. He tried to jump out of her way. It looked like the two were small kids messing with each other as opposed to grown adults. Andy grinned at her when she rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll just call Sharon myself," she flashed a smirk at Andy. "I'll tell her you are acting like a child. Typical boy," she shook her head, "in that, you are vague on details."

He groaned and shook his head, "That's right. I forgot you talked to her sometimes. Look, can we just sit down to dinner first?"

Ang looked up at him, now a bit of concern on her face. She studied Andy as they walked, "Did things not go well? Oh," her eyes got wide, "was the chemistry off? Like, did the two of you just not meet expectations in that area?"

Andy's eyes grew wide, as he looked to her. He started to gesture with his hands, "No! I didn't say that at all. Are you seriously asking me about my sex life here? I'm not going to tell you anything, but let's just say a 20-something young man greeted me at Sharon's condo door."

Ang almost stepped back, surprised. She thought a moment, her eyes wide, trying to process it all before she burst out laughing, "Ricky? Ricky was home?"

"Like I said, can we sit first?" Andy rolled his eyes at her.

She just grinned and nodded. Ang let things go until they arrived at the restaurant, ordered, and got a table. Neither had wanted anything fancy or even a formal sit-down place. Instead, Ang had suggested her favorite soup and salad deli near the campus. It was a short walk, and Andy really didn't have a preference on dinner. He ordered a Mediterranean salad while Ang ordered an Asian Chicken Salad and cup of French Onion soup. They waited at the counter while their food was plated. The two took their food and made their way to the back corner of the small deli.

Andy had just put his first bite in his mouth when Ang started again with her questions, "So, you met Ricky, I take it?"

Andy chewed and nodded. He wiped his mouth, looked at her, and then he answered. "Yeah, kid came home for the weekend to surprise Sharon. I was the one surprised. He answered the door. It was good meeting him, but you know," he shrugged, "just a surprise."

Ang chuckled and shook her head as she stirred at her soup, "Oh, I can imagine that surprise. I suppose it was better than you answering the door in not much of anything to Ricky standing there," she winked at him. Andy rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Andy said quite irritated. "Things haven't been like that with Sharon. I told you I'm not going to get into my personal business. I had a good visit, even if it wasn't what I was expecting. It was good, yet frustrating because I didn't get to spend much time with Sharon. We ate with Ricky. We ate with Provenza, or we sat with him," Andy rolled his eyes. "Sharon didn't have work, but she had things going on at church. We ate with the kids and Sandra. That was a total disaster."

At this, Ang shook her head and waved a finger, "Wait a minute-you had a meal with the kids, Sandra, and Sharon? Are you crazy?"

"No! That's just it. I planned to have dinner with Sharon and the kids. I wanted her to meet them, and I thought she would help ease the tension. She did too. We had this great plan. I got to the restaurant first because she was joining me from church. The kids get there, and then, there's Sandra too! She showed up to our dinner. Sharon walks in and sees that. It was awful. I hate how things went that night."

"So, Sharon walked in to see you, the kids, and Sandra? Oh, I'm impressed she stayed. She didn't suspect this was all planned did she, Sandra coming?" Ang asked, trying to get a full understanding of the day.

"No, she knew Sandra invited herself. I made sure of that. Crazy Sandra decided to stay and torment me and Sharon. Sharon dished it right back in her cool, collected tone. It was great," he grinned. "That's one good thing about her work demeanor. She can really turn it on when she needs to do so, and she did it there. She put Sandra in her place and refused to let her bully me. I have tried to be polite in front of the kids, but Sharon just put it out there, that the kids are grown and can make their own decisions. She wasn't exactly rude, but she was just firm with her. Sandra didn't know what hit her," he chuckled. "I appreciate her having my back. Our only alone time was really that evening. We sat and walked on the beach some," he shrugged.

"This weekend of yours sounds like a mess. Did you stay at Sharon's place with Ricky there too?" Ang looked to him.

"No, I got a hotel room," he told her. "I could have moved to Provenza's place, but honestly, things were so crazy, I was barely in the room anyway. It was just a mess of a weekend. I'm glad I went out there to surprise her, but nothing went according to plan."

Sandra gave him a sad smile, "Tell me, though," she met his gaze, "did you at least figure out if you are better as friends? Is there more there? I promise I'm not asking for crude details, Andy. I just want to know what you are thinking about Sharon."

Andy looked at her. He started to answer, and then his mind wandered, back to the beach with Sharon. That had been the nicest part of the weekend because they were finally just together, alone, and together. They'd spent an hour on the beach before the wind kicked up and made it unpleasant to sit outside. After they'd spread out Sharon's blanket, they'd sat down together, where Andy had pulled her to sit curled up next to him.

 _"Comfortable?" Andy had asked her. Sharon looked to him, her eyes still visible in the light coming from the parking lot lights._

 _"Very," she sighed. "This is what I've wanted all weekend." Sharon leaned up and kissed him. The two shifted slightly and continued to lazily kiss for the next few minutes. Eventually, they shifted even more as things got heated until they were lying side by side on the blanket, still kissing. It was the perfect romantic evening, aside from dinner with Andy's ex-wife. As the wind started to pick up, Andy rolled the blanket over them to almost wrap them in it as they continued to kiss. They did that until Sharon froze, mid kiss. "Oh, a cramp! I have a cramp in my leg." She tried to move quickly to get up and walk out her leg cramp. It wasn't easy as she was tangled up with Andy, and then the two were wrapped in the blanket almost like a burrito would be wrapped. Once Sharon was free, she jumped up as best as she could and started to hop around. Andy got up too, not as quickly or as easily and tried to figure out what he could do to help Sharon._

 _"Are you okay?" Andy asked, running his hand over the back of his neck. He was in pain too, from the odd angle the two had just been in under the blanket._

 _"Ouch, my leg. I hate it when I get a leg cramp. I'm so sorry," she said, now out of breath as she tried to walk out the cramp. She looked to Andy. "Are you okay? Did I kick you or something as I was trying to get up?"_

 _"No, my neck is sore from extracurricular activities," he smirked. "I'll be fine. Your leg okay yet?"_

 _Sharon finally started walking normally in a small circle and nodded to him, "I think so. Now, it's just in that spasm state. I don't know how I got up and out of that position. My leg was really cramping."_

 _"Perhaps I can massage it here before we leave?" Andy offered a grin at her as he made the request._

 _"I think that would definitely help," she teased as she stopped walking and reached down to rub her leg again. "That really hurt."_

 _Andy walked up to her side, and he reached down too and tried to help massage her leg where it had been cramping. He looked at her, the two in that odd position, and he leaned in and kissed her again. He started to chuckle as they continued to kiss._

 _"While this is very enjoyable, I think we should sit back down before we hurt ourselves further. You and I seem to have no problem making out in about any position," he grinned. Sharon chuckled and stood. She moved to the blanket and sat down again, patting the spot next to her for Andy to sit. He did and pulled her leg into his lap to work on it. He glanced to her and gestured with his head toward her, "I'm enjoying the view."_

 _Sharon looked around at the now dusk setting. She looked back to him with a confused expression until he nodded again at her. She looked down, and she blushed. Even in the dim light, he could tell she was blushing, and she buttoned the two buttons that were undone on the front of her shirt._

 _"Darn, that was the best view out here," he chuckled. She swatted at his arm, and he continued to work on her leg. "I'm going to miss you when I fly home."_

 _"Me too," she said quietly. The two were silent for a few minutes while he worked on her leg. She cleared her throat finally. "I've never had feelings quite like this, Andy, not even with Jack. I'm not sure how to describe them right now. I know it's early in this," she gestured between them, "and I don't want to jump ahead of myself, but there's something about you."_

 _He smiled brightly at her, "You have no idea how much I have wanted to hear that. I have thought I'm almost crazy for thinking it. I think I can put my feelings into words."_

 _Sharon touched her hand to his lips, "Don't say it, not yet." Her eyes met his, "I want to be sure. I think we both need to be sure. I don't throw my words and feelings around lightly. Take our time apart to think about it very carefully. On some level, this seems silly to feel this way so quickly. I was married for so long, and I just don't want to confuse what I'm thinking and feeling."_

 _Andy just nodded and wrapped his fingers around her hand at his mouth. He kissed her hand, and the two sat there together, just trying to look at each other in the dark sky. They could now just faintly see the outline of each other and sat there, listening to the waves crash. When the wind started to kick up again, he felt her shudder._

 _"You need to get home before I take you with me back to my hotel. I know I've kept you from Ricky, and the last thing I want to do is make things awkward by keeping you out so late that it's obvious where you were or what we were doing. You deserve better than that, even if all I want to do is take you back to my hotel and not let you go."_

 _She nodded, but before she could start to get up, Andy pulled the tiny wrapped gift from his jacket pocket. The jacket had been discarded when they'd arrived, and he handed it to her. She looked to him, her eyes dancing in question. He nodded to her to open it._

 _"It's just something small, silly almost," he clarified as she unwrapped it. He had just had the clerk wrap it in tissue paper, and he'd already put his keychain on his key ring._

 _"Oh," she chuckled._

 _"If you think it's stupid or don't want it, you don't have to keep it. I know it's early, but I saw it and just thought that I use my keys so much, especially at work. I know you do too, and this is just one way I will think of you."_

 _"It's perfect," she touched his hand with her soft hand and squeezed it. Her voice was soft, and she continued, "I will have something from you with me all the time. Thank you."_

 _He reached over and pulled her closer. The two kissed a few more moments before Sharon tugged on his arm to stand._

 _"Did you get that when you bought the kids' gifts?" she asked._

 _"Yeah, can't believe they didn't even open them there. I had to practically run out of the restaurant with them just to hand them the gifts I found," he sighed._

 _She tugged on him again and when he turned toward her, she wrapped her arms around him, "You are a very loving father. I know it's been hard. You are doing an amazing job, sticking with it. Many would give up. Don't. I know they will come around eventually. I adore you for trying," she leaned up. He cupped her face, and they kissed again._

 _"I can't stop kissing you," he mumbled into her hair as they pulled back._

 _"I don't want to stop," she whispered in his ear._

"Andy!" he snapped his head back to his sister. She was eyeing him, and she rolled her eyes, not doubt at his giddy smile. "Well, I guess by the look on your face and the way you drifted off on me, you and Sharon figured out that you do want to date? It works, you two dating?"

Andy smiled brightly, "It's working. I have no doubt. You really freaked me out with your suggestion we might be better as friends. I had that stuck in my head the whole trip. Even with all my doubts and my stupid nervous behavior, we figured it out. We are crazy about each other. I can't get enough of her. Ang, you are going to think this is too soon, but I think I'm in love with her."

Ang raised her eyebrows at him, but then she smiled. She gestured with her hand, "Does she know that?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean no," he frowned. "We both acknowledged there are feelings there, and she started to say it. We both did, but we agreed to give it time, to really reflect on our feelings. This long-distance thing makes it even harder."

"You're here; she's there. You had this crazy weekend with your kids, her kid, your friends, so what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

Andy thought a moment and shook his head, "I don't know. I mean, I don't know what I can do right now. I know that the next time I see her, I'm going to tell her. I don't know what that will mean for us, for a future since I live here, and she lives there, but I'm going to tell her. I'm tired of trying to put my life together, but not really doing it. I started with moving here, putting my life together, and I need her in it. I'm sure of that."

"Well," she shrugged, "I'm here to listen. I want my brother to be happy. She makes you happy. I can see that; I have seen that. How can I help?"


	47. Chapter 47

"I have a bone to pick with you," he heard as he opened his door to his visitor. Instead of being irritated, he grinned and gestured for her to come inside.

"Emily, come in," he chuckled. "Need I be worried you got into my building and upstairs without my knowing it?"

She offered a quick shrug and an almost flirty flip of her hair as she entered the condo. Andy closed the door and followed her. She didn't go far, but stood next to the kitchen counter area. "I used my charm and even I'll admit, my looks to get into the building. It wasn't hard to convince them I was here to surprise someone. Surprise!"

"Well, umm, thanks, I guess," he grinned and continued, "but, what are you doing here? It's not that I'm not glad to see you."

"Hmm," she crossed her arms and gave him a slight frown, "that's no way to greet your neighbor. Okay," she broke into a full smile, not even able to keep up her ruse, "I came here to talk to you about my mother. Seems she's really happy lately, and I think I'm looking at the cause of that."

"Is that so?" Andy crossed his arms and leaned back against his entryway table, trying to mask his grin.

She mimicked the stance across from him against the kitchen counter area, "It appears that way."

Andy just nodded and was quiet. He looked to the floor, and then he looked back up and saw her watching him. He smiled and winked at her before he pushed himself off the table. "Come on in," he used his hand to gesture to his living room area. "Let me get you something to drink. We can sit and catch up. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Hmm, well, it appears my brother has seen you more recently than I have. We talk," she paused and looked to him before she continued, "often."

"I've got nothing to hide," he opened his arms in a wide gesture as he worked in the kitchen. "Water, juice, lemonade?"

"Lemonade sounds good. Thank you," she grinned and moved to the counter bar area and took a seat at the stool. She sat there, watching Andy as he got both of them something to drink. He handed it to her and gestured to the living room.

"Would you like to sit there?" Andy asked.

She shrugged, "I'm fine here. I hope I'm not interrupting you, just dropping by like this, but I did want to see you and see how your surprise visit to Los Angeles went. I'm very intrigued by all this. My mother has been rather closed lipped about dating you, and it seems now that I'm finding out you two are getting very close."

"We are," he nodded. "I like your mom a lot. I've told you that. I'm glad I got to surprise her, and meeting Ricky was an added bonus."

"Right," she tried to hide her grin. "I'm sure when you showed up at Mom's door to surprise her, you were hoping to yourself that her son would be there to greet you. I heard the dork even messed that up and didn't tell Mom until the next day."

"Yeah," he chuckled and shook his head at the memory. "I won't lie that it wasn't what I expected, and that it was a little bit of a bummer to not see your mom until the next day, but I am glad I met your brother, really. Your mom and I both feel strongly about our kids and families. We both come to any relationship as a package deal. I met Ricky, and she met my kids. I guess she told you about that?"

Emily dropped her head and shook it as she groaned. She looked to him with a frown, "Oh, I heard all about meeting your ex-wife. Nice."

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't invite her," he nodded to Emily.

She grinned again, "I know that. I'm just teasing you, but oh yeah, I heard about Mom meeting your kids. So, that brings me to my visit. You met the kids, both of you, and I'm guessing you are pretty serious about her? Most people wouldn't fly across the country to surprise just anyone."

He offered a small shrug, "I won't deny that. Your mother and I also agreed that things between us are just that-things between us. We don't want to get into it with our kids, even you."

"Now, that's no fun," she offered a fake frown and then looked to him. "You are good for my mom. I can tell. She's happy and enjoying life. I haven't heard her sound like that in a very long time; really, I can't remember hearing her like that. I wanted to stop by and tell you that I am happy for you, both of you, and I hope things continue. Mom doesn't need a man in her life, but deserves a wonderful man. I got that impression from you when you and Provenza fixed my door. There was something very kind about you. Mom has been alone most of her adult life, and you make her very happy."

"You remind me of my daughter," he told her. "I just want to do what I can to help you. I am proud of you, and yeah, I know I'm not your dad, but I am. I enjoy hanging out with you, even if I'm getting the grand inquisition," he winked. "Your mom did a great job with you and your brother. She's amazing. I'm just sorry it took me so long to see that, but I wonder if I was still in L.A. if we would be where we are. Sometimes, you have to get away to see what is right there in front of you."

"That's true," she told him. "Can I expect a visit from Mom anytime soon?" Emily smiled at him. "Am I going to have to check on you every few days to see if Mom has snuck to town to stay with you and not me?"

Andy took a sip of his drink and shook his head, "Your mom will not pit us against each other. She loves you."

"Hmmm, she does, but that doesn't mean she can't feel the same about another New Yorker," she gave him a look. "I'm guessing she might prefer the accommodations here," she looked around the place and back to Andy. He didn't say anything.

Finally, he just nodded, not responding to that comment. Andy looked back at her, "Your mother loves you, and I don't want you to ever think she's choosing me over you. I don't want you to think she has to share us when she's here. I don't want to get in the way of your relationship with your mother." He glanced toward his desk area, off his kitchen, and Emily followed his gaze. She laughed.

"Andy, you are so falling for Mom," she grinned when she saw a picture of Sharon and Andy on his desk. He'd taken it on his trip, and it was one of the first things he did when he got back to New York; he'd printed the photo and framed it. It was a simple one taken on her balcony, but he just loved the smile on her face. "I don't think that, you know," she told him, and he turned his attention back to her. "I'm not sitting here complaining that you are going to take my mom away from me. I'm happy for her, for you, and I just wanted to come over here and tease you a bit. I hope you know I'm not worried about you dating Mom. In fact, Ricky and I talked, and we agreed that you have our blessing."

"Blessing?" he eyed her as he watched her face.

"Again, Mom can do what she wants, but we want her to be happy. We think she's happy with you, so don't screw up that. If you are the guy with whom she's supposed to grow old, we are in support of that. We've not seen her date much, certainly no one who has met both of us, so know we like you and hope this works for the two of you. You know her standards-be loyal, stay by her side, and love her. That's not asking a lot."

"Well, thank you," Andy nodded and smiled. "That's very mature of you, Ricky too. You are right that your mom's standards are simple. I know your dad couldn't even live up to them, but I can promise I will. I can't predict the future, but I know I'm crazy about your mom. I miss her a lot too, and I haven't even been away from her that long. It's almost silly to miss someone you haven't been dating that long. I don't know," he sighed.

"Andy, you love Mom," Emily said and broke out into a huge smile. "All of that sounds like you love her and just want to be with her. You two are old enough to know what you want. You've had the good and the bad in life, and I hope you'll continue to fight for her."

"You're pretty wise for your years," he told her and gave her a small smile.

"Then, I think you should take my advice and sit down here with me, so we can figure out the best time for Mom to visit again. I'd like to find time for her to see me dance and time for her to be with you. You're in luck that I like you and am willing to share Mom. Let's see if you and I can come up with some weekends that might work, and then, we could even call her together."

"If you and I call her together," he grinned, "she won't be able to resist booking a trip."

"My thoughts exactly," Emily smiled.


	48. Chapter 48

"Okay, so I'm going to do a video chat with Mom, and then you can join in on the conversation. Let me mess with her a little," Emily grinned at Andy as they sat at his kitchen table.

He looked around the place, "She will realize something is different, that you aren't at home."

Emily frowned, "She hasn't been in your place, though, has she?"

"Ahhh, no, actually," Andy chuckled. "That's sad. I've never had my girlfriend really in my condo. She stopped by here, but she didn't stay or really see the place. I'm going to have to change that."

"Smooth, Andy, smooth," Emily grinned. "We'll have to make sure Mom gets to spend some time here on her next visit," she flashed a bright smile at Andy. He looked away from her. It wasn't that he was bothered with Emily knowing he and Sharon were dating, but he also knew Sharon didn't want her life on display, especially with her kids. Yes, he knew as adults, the kids would be aware of their dating life and all that went with it, but still, he didn't need to discuss it with Emily now.

"I'm not sure surprising her is the best idea. I mean, we can both call her," he suggested.

"No, no," she waved him off and pulled out her tablet from her bag. "Let me call her. I've been trying to call her for a couple days now, and I don't get to mess with my mom often. I promise it will be fun," she said, her eyes sparkling. Andy shook his head, not so sure of things, but he held up a hand in agreement and sat on the other side of the table. Emily got situated so she was sitting with her back to a wall, and from the look of it, it appeared she could be sitting in a coffee shop. She called Sharon and waited for her to answer. Andy sat there quietly.

"Hey, Mom!" Emily waved slightly when Sharon answered the video chat. "How are you?"

"Emily, hi Sweetheart," she said, and with that, Andy's face broke into a large grin. He couldn't help it at the sound of Sharon's voice. Emily tried to focus on the screen, quickly noting Andy's expression, and she tried to keep from smiling herself. Andy knew that Emily though he and Sharon were "cute" as she'd told him, and he watched as she focused on her call.

"I'm doing well. I've enjoyed an evening off, even though we did have early morning practice. What about you?" she asked.

"I am also enjoying a day off, a well-deserved break," Sharon told Emily. "Are you at a coffee shop?"

"Yes, it's empty here, so I can speak freely," she shrugged. "I wanted to get more info on this trip Andy took to see you. I only got a few details.

"There isn't much more to tell," Andy heard Sharon tell Emily. "I told you Ricky forgot to tell me Andy had stopped by the condo. That was frustrating and embarrassing because here, Andy had flown all this way, and he was just stuck sitting in a hotel, probably wondering if I was at all glad he was here, when in reality, I didn't even know. Once we got over that mess, we had a very nice visit. We spent time together during his trip, but that wasn't even enough. We ran out of time. He met Ricky, and I met his kids. It was a short, but lovely visit. Our lives are busy, and we want to make each other part of those lives."

"Hmm," Emily grinned at screen. Andy almost started chuckling at her grin. He had seen that grin on Sharon when she was up to something, and he had to look away before he gave himself away sitting at the end of the table. He listened as Emily continued, "What you didn't tell me, what I want to know," Emily started, "is where was Andy originally going to stay? I mean, Mom, the condo isn't very big, and what kind of guest would Andy have been? Would he have been given the guest room or the friends with benefits suite with you?" She laughed, and Andy started to stand, not liking how she was putting Sharon on the spot.

Andy's head snapped toward Emily. He had no idea what she was going to ask Sharon, and now that she'd asked her that, he wanted to say something before Sharon was put on the spot anymore. Emily, giving Andy a quick eye as she flipped her hair, gave him a small shake of her head too, and she refocused on the screen. He paused, hoping that Sharon would end this.

"Emily, that's not anything we discussed. I told you Andy surprised me. I didn't know he was coming. Besides that, it's none of your business. I don't want to discuss my relationship with Andy," she told her.

"Ahh, come on, Mom," Emily smiled. "I know you like him. I'm happy for you. It's not often you date anyone, ever really," she grinned at Sharon. "He must be really special if you are getting all flustered and wanting to discuss anything else."

Andy looked to Emily. He wished that he could see Sharon, and he was about to say something to end this, but Sharon replied to Emily. "I'm really excited about things with Andy. I don't feel that you and I, a mother and daughter, should discuss the specifics of my relationship. I just don't. I didn't discuss every detail about your father with you. That is my personal life. I will tell you things are going well. He makes me happy, and I'm really glad he came to visit. It meant a lot, and I miss him already."

"Come to New York, then," Emily encouraged. "We'd love to see you, and I won't even ask where you are staying," she winked at her mother.

"Emily! I told you I am not discussing that with you," Sharon sighed.

"What?" Emily shrugged with an innocent look. "I can tell you to come and visit, Mom. I know we would both like to see you. You have so much here. Come and see us. You want to know when I'm dating a guy, that he's treating me well, and I'm the same."

"Emily, you are in New York. I love you, and I enjoy visiting you. My next trip, I will be staying with you. I am not going to just abandon you the first chance I get for a man," she sighed. "As for men you date, yes, I do want to know if they are treating you well. I'm your mother. I do not sit and ask for your dating specifics. I trust you are being smart and thinking with your head and not lusting after men, but I'm not going to ask specifics. I don't expect you to do that either. Andy treats me well. I care deeply for him. That's all you get."

"He's not just any man, Mom," Emily shrugged. "You just said he's very special, and I know he's important to you. It's not like you've had a parade of men in your life. I guess that I know if you are pursing Andy, you're interested. This is big. I'm happy for you. All I'm doing is giving you some space and some encouragement to go after your guy," she grinned.

"Go after my guy? Do I sound like a desperate divorcee? I'm not. I don't want to give off that impression. It's bad enough I feel like a teenager who likes a really hot guy," Sharon sighed. "I am not discussing this with my daughter. How did this conversation get so turned around from what we started discussing? Why are we discussing my relationship with Andy anyway?" Sharon asked.

"I asked. I want to know about your relationship with Andy. I like him for you. He's good to you, and that's cool with me. It's more than my own dad ever did. Ricky and I both agree on that. You had a lousy husband, Mom. We know that, and we can't change it, but you aren't dead. Live your life. Go after the guy," she encouraged.

Sharon was about to speak again, but her phone rang. Andy looked to the computer at the sound of the ringing, and he heard Sharon sigh. "I need to take this. It's work, my detective on call for the weekend. I love you, and I'll talk later."

"Mom," Emily said, but the chat was disconnected before she could tell her Andy was there. Emily made a face and looked at Andy. "That didn't go as I was hoping. I was wanting to tease her more, but the conversation got somewhat away from that."

Andy stood and nodded, "We shouldn't have done that, called her like that. I don't like you putting your mother on the spot like that about things with me. She's not comfortable with it, and because of that, I'm not either. I'll call her later and tell her what we were planning."

"Oh, I can do that. It was my idea," Emily offered. "I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable. I thought messing with Mom would be fun. It just didn't go as I expected."

"I'll do it. I'd like to talk to her anyway. I'll give her some time to deal with work," he said. Emily stood and gathered her tablet.

"I was hoping that would be a fun chat, a fun surprise. I wanted to get her all sappy and then let her see you were here with me. Sorry it kind of blew up on me," she admitted.

"Yeah, not the best idea," he added. Emily walked toward the door. "I'll talk to her." Andy was a little irritated the conversation had gone as it had, not that anything horrible had been said, but he and Sharon had talked about how much she wanted this to stay between them. He was good with that and hadn't been sharing details with Emily either. He'd become friends with Emily, but he knew as his girlfriend's daughter, they had somewhat of a unique relationship. He waned to speak to Sharon and let her know he'd heard anything she had said.

"Listen, I'm glad we got to talk. I hope you didn't mind my just dropping by your place," she looked to him.

"No, not at all," he shook his head. "You are always welcome here, always. You okay the rest of the evening?"

"Sure," she nodded as she reached the door. "I'm going to go home, take a long, hot shower, and then I'm going to watch a movie and sleep. I'm so excited. I'm not going out tonight. What about you? Hot date?" she chuckled.

Andy chuckled too, "I'm not interested in any date unless your mom is on it with me. I'll call her later, and yeah, I'll talk to her about visiting. I know you and I came up with a few dates. I'll see if anything works with her schedule."

"Good," Emily nodded. "I hope she can come to the opening weekend of the holiday ballet. She loves to do that and has been able to come a couple times these last few years."

"I'll encourage that, but regardless, count me in for that weekend," he said to her as he held the door open for her. "If your mom can't visit, I'll bring Ang with me. She might come anyways," he rolled his eyes. "She loves your mom too."

"Too," Emily held up a hand, pointing it at Andy. "Too. You said too, as if you were implying someone else loves my mom." She looked to Andy, and he started to say something, but then, he just gave her a soft smile.

"Night, Emily," he said instead of choosing to argue her statement.

"Bye, Andy. See you around this week," she waved and disappeared. Andy closed the door and held his hand against it as he looked to the floor and thought a moment. Yes, Emily had caught him, and he was feeling stronger and stronger about Sharon. He wasn't sure when he'd tell her, but he wanted it to be in person. He wanted to tell Sharon he loved her before she heard about it from her daughter. Perhaps she would visit, and then, he could tell her he was falling in love with her. Before any of that, though, he wanted to call her and explain the odd call from Emily.

Andy finished paying the bills he had out before Emily arrived. He had been almost done, and when he did finish, he glanced at his watch, deciding he could call Sharon. He took his own tablet and made his way to his couch where he got comfortable. He normally called Sharon from here, and as he sat, he realized how insane it was he was falling in love with a woman who had barely been to his own condo. Yes, he needed her to visit and soon as well. He just needed Sharon around because he wanted to spend time with her.

He waited for the call to connect, and when it did, he noted Sharon was now in her kitchen. He could tell she had propped up her computer on the counter and was at the sink.

"Hey, you," she finished washing her hands and started to dry them off before she turned to him. "Let me move to my couch. I was just working in the kitchen, but I'd much rather talk to you."

"I can call back if I'm interrupting," he told her.

"No, I'd really like to talk," she said as she sat. "That's better," she smiled at him. "I'm glad you called."

"Are you?" he grinned. "So, I hope I'm the hot guy at the center of your teenage crush," he said, trying to not crack a smile as he watched Sharon's expression. She processed what he was saying, and he noted the second it hit her he'd heard the conversation.

"No, you were there? Wait, where was Emily when she called?" Sharon started speaking quickly to find out the details. Andy held up his hand in defense. She'd put the odd call details together, and he wanted to explain before she got agitated.

"Okay, in my defense, I was talked into this call, and I didn't know she was going to grill you like that. She said she wanted to tease you a little about my trip, and then, the plan was for me to pop into the call. She thought it would be fun, and even Emily admitted that the call got out of hand," he told her. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your girl time with your daughter."

"Oh, I can't believe you were there too," Sharon sighed. "Thank you for telling me. I was here, cleaning up my kitchen, thinking about what an odd chat we'd had. I'm not sure if I mind my detective interrupted things."

"Hey, you defended us," he gestured between himself and Sharon. "You pretty much shut her down and told her it was none of her business. It was cute, how flustered you got, telling her you liked a hot guy," he winked. "I'm sorry I didn't stop it, but I didn't know what she was going to say, and by the time she said anything, it was all just a dumb thing."

"Ugh, I can't believe you two, Sharon shook her head. "I do like that she enjoys being around you, but I can't say I blame her. In fact, I'm jealous she was able to spend time with you. She's there, and I'm not."

"I wish you were here too. I'll tell you a secret that I like a really hot girl. She's sexy as you wouldn't believe. I almost told Emily that, but I didn't," he grinned.

"Can we agree that Emily should not be part of our relationship?" Sharon asked. "She's wanting way too many details, and I don't feel comfortable talking to her about that."

"Agreed," Andy nodded, "but, I'd like to talk details. I'd like to discuss when you are going to come here and how I can get you alone. I'm really missing you," he admitted.

"That, I can discuss," she smiled at him. "I miss you. I find myself just wanting to curl up here on my couch with you next to me. It's funny because we didn't even get a chance to do that when you were here, but that's what I want to do. I want to go back to the beach and roll up in that blanket and spend time with you," she said. "I just miss you, miss being close to you."

"That's how I feel. I need you to come to New York. So, let's figure that out right now. Let's plan your next trip," he told her.

"I'm pulling up my calendar," she told him, "and I want to figure out a way we can really embarrass Emily."

Andy grinned, "Any ideas?"

"She wants details, so I think we should give her more than she wants to hear," Sharon started to chuckle. "I think we need to put on a show for her."

"Oh, Sharon," he shook his head. "You are evil, but I like it."

"Hmm, this evening is getting better and better," she laughed. "Oh, I can't wait to see you, Andy."


	49. Chapter 49

Andy was hating life right now, hating it. Here he was stuck in a meeting with Ron and Bob when he could have his arms wrapped around his gorgeous girlfriend. Hating life, yup. Ron and Bob weren't anything to look at either, and they were really dull. He could care less about their presentation concerning new access cards for the dorms. He'd already heard this pitch from three other companies in the last two weeks, and this one was the worst. He definitely wasn't going to be using Ron and Bob for their security update, and he needed this meeting to end.

It didn't help that his mind was otherwise occupied with thoughts of Sharon. He even kept glancing toward the window with the ridiculous notion he'd catch a glimpse of her plane high in the sky and even Sharon waving at him from said plane, but he knew that wasn't happening. No, he had a better chance of going with Ron and Bob's stupid company. He knew that was impossible anyway, to see Sharon's plane from his vantage point, but a guy could dream. Oh, he was dreaming alright. He was daydreaming of her and the fact that her visit was finally here. It was now mid-November, and New York was really getting into the Christmas spirit. Trees were already going up all over the place as well as lights and decorations. He had almost been here now a year, and that seemed hard to believe. So much had happened in that year. He'd done a lot of growing in all areas of his life, but right now, he seemed to be only doing a lot of daydreaming.

Sharon was on a plane bound for New York, and she was going to be in town almost a whole week. It was Wednesday, and she was due to get in right about now, as he casually glanced at his watch while Ron continued on about the security protocols. He so wanted to be at that airport to greet her, not because she couldn't navigate New York alone, but because he just wanted to kiss her into next week. He had it bad; he was missing her badly, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand not being around Sharon. This, he knew, was going to be a good week.

Sharon was scheduled to leave next Monday night, and that was just about music to his ears. She was gong to be in town five nights and five days. He almost couldn't believe it and felt like he was floating on a cloud. His Sharon, because by now, she felt like his to love, yes, love. He knew it was love, and as silly as he often tried to tell himself, that is exactly what he was feeling for her. He had a feeling she felt it too, and he planned to tell her on this trip. It was oddly funny to him that a year ago he just wanted to get as far away from her as he could, and this year, he was ready to throw all caution and responsibility to the wind to meet her at the airport. He just wanted Sharon.

Now, he knew Sharon wasn't his alone on this trip, nor would she be on any trip. Emily was here and a key piece to the puzzle. He couldn't and wouldn't forget Emily. Emily was her daughter, and he'd told Sharon he understood the kids came first. Sharon told him she liked him even more for saying that, and while he agreed, he told her he wasn't just saying it; Andy believed it too. If anything was grounding him at the moment it was the understanding that Emily was picking up Sharon. Yes, again, both he and Emily knew Sharon had navigated New York plenty, but Emily was giddy her mom was coming to town. Emily and Andy had talked over the last couple days, and he could hear it in her voice. Andy knew how excited he was, and he had a feeling Emily had similar thoughts, just in different ways, about Sharon's arrival. He and Emily had talked about "sharing" Sharon on this visit, and he'd insisted the two women spend as much time together as possible. He knew Sharon would make time for him. He wasn't worried, and he was excited when Emily suggested the three get dinner together this first evening. As he glanced up and saw Bob now passing around some prototypes to the team, Andy tried to focus, but his mind drifted to the last conversation he'd had with Emily.

"If it's okay with you, I thought you, Mom, and I could get dinner together Wednesday night. I have to work Thursday and am not sure what time I finish. Then, Friday and Saturday night, I have my show opening. I'm switching Sunday to be off, so I can see Mom. Would that be okay with you?"

"Dinner with you two on Wednesday?" Andy repeated back to her, making sure he was tracking on the plans. "I'd love to take you two to dinner."

'Andy, I didn't call you to score a free dinner. Mom would kill me," she scoffed. "I'm just inviting you to dinner."

"You don't have to ask me twice. I'd love to go, and for the record, I'll find some type of way to , I get dinner with you and your mom, and then later in the week, I get to watch your performance with your mom. Sounds great to me. Are we going that that restaurant that boyfriend of yours runs?"

"We broke up," she sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure things really got off the ground. I liked him, or I thought I did, but something wasn't clicking. I'm not sure what it was. He was into me, and I wanted to be into him, but I don't know. Maybe I'm just horrible with relationships."

"I can't imagine that," he told her. "You're a great person, Emily. The right guy is out there for you, and you'll know when it clicks. If it didn't click, it didn't click. I can tell you, your mom and I click. It's an amazing feeling, one you will certainly know."

"I want to believe that. I think I just have this idea about commitment, that any guy will take off on me like Dad did to Mom. It's hard to explain," she sighed.

"Doesn't sound hard to explain. I get it. It's the same feeling, I'm sure, my kids have that anyone they date will turn into an alcoholic. I get it. People don't come with a manual or an order of operations. People change, and no two people are alike. If you take anything from this, know that. No two people are alike. Period. You will find someone," he told her.

"Well, thank you, but until I do, I'd like to have dinner with my mother, and because I know she's so stuck in her head about a certain someone, I'd like you to join us. She's going to be thinking of you the whole time if you aren't there. I'm not stupid enough to believe otherwise, so if you are cool with it, let's all eat together," she offered.

"Sounds perfect," he said.

Now, Andy had planned to extend the same invitation to Emily, but she'd beaten him to the punch. The idea had not come from him alone, but from Sharon too. They'd spoken of it in one of their nightly chats, about getting together as a couple with Emily. She'd not seen them really in action as a couple, and both Sharon and Andy wanted that. So, tonight was the night. Emily was at the airport surprising Sharon, because that was another thing she'd discussed with Andy on the phone. She'd asked him if he had plans to meet Sharon at the airport, and Andy had to explain that he'd been roped into this meeting time that couldn't be changed because Ron and Bob were coming from Boston. That had played into Emily's plans anyway because she was free for the afternoon.

Here, now as Andy sat in his meeting and tried not to roll his eyes, he thought about how Sharon and Emily were now most likely reunited. As he thought more about it, his phone buzzed in his pocket, and he casually glanced toward it as he pulled it out to view.

"Just landed. So good to be in the same state as you. See you in a couple hours, and try not to get too irritated at your meeting," she'd typed with nothing else. He started to grin; Sharon knew him well already, and then he quickly schooled himself because that would be a dead giveaway he was doing anything but paying attention to this meeting. He hadn't smiled the whole time, and now, as he was thinking about Sharon, the room started to clap. He looked up to find the presentation over, and he quickly added his own applause.

It took him another 15 minutes before he was back in his own office and able to return her text. He'd been caught up in the wrap up for the presentation, and then, he'd walked out Ron and Bob, as he told himself not to be rude to the men, but to simply send them on their way back to Boston. It wasn't that their presentation had been bad, but he'd just heard two better ones with better products. This, today, felt like a total waste of his time, and of all days, he had much better things to be doing with his time.

Kissing Sharon was one of those things he wanted to be doing, but now, he was at least alone in his office to return her text.

"Just finished my meeting. I can't wait to see you. Be safe getting here, and I'll meet you for dinner as soon as I can get out of here," he told her. Andy didn't expect an immediate reply. Getting out of the airport was a challenge itself. He put his phone down and tried to focus on work. Quickly his mind drifted to dinner.

The dinner plan and time was flexible, slightly flexible. He wanted to eat early so he would have plenty of time to see Sharon. On the flip side, though, he knew traffic from the airport would be a beast this time of day, and it could take them a very long time to get to him. He was okay with that. He was going to try and work in his office in the interim, and then, when Sharon was almost to Emily's place, he was going to meet the ladies. It was going to be a good night. He couldn't wait.

Besides telling Sharon he loved her on this visit, Andy was also hopeful he and Sharon would have some alone time together to talk and explore the physical aspect of their relationship more. Thoughts of their little roll on the beach kept coming back to him, day after day, so much he could almost hear the waves crashing as they kissed on Sharon's blanket. He wanted more of that, more times to be alone with Sharon. He wasn't sure what would come of any intimacy on this trip, but he had thoughts of what he wanted. He didn't want to assume anything, but he wanted to talk to Sharon about it and hoped she was on the same page. He wanted to be with her, but he also didn't want a quick roll in the hay to just send her back to Emily's place. That felt cheap and trashy, and Andy knew Sharon, his Sharon, was nothing like that. He wanted romance and memories neither would forget. He wanted Sharon in his arms and not scurrying out of his bed to avoid some sort of "walk of shame." He wanted their romantic life to be their time without Emily smirking at him or grinning at her mom. He just wasn't sure when or how that would happen. He just needed to speak to Sharon, and it had seemed awkward and silly to do that over the phone. It was a conversation to have in person because he was falling in love with her. He wanted their romantic life to be passionate and special, almost like how they'd started to get out of control at the beach. That had been an amazing evening, and yet, they'd kept things respectable. No one, though, knew of that time, and he liked that. He liked the mystery. He was afraid Emily would be almost watching their every move this trip, and that just annoyed him. Yes, she was an adult, but he wanted some privacy.

Of course, all of these thoughts were not taking into account the little prank he and Sharon had ready for Emily. The'd been planning it for awhile now, and he was hoping the whole thing came together as he wanted. It had the potential to be a great prank, but it could really backfire too. She deserved it. It has really irritated Andy, possibly even more than it had Sharon, that Emily had tried to bait Sharon for information about Andy. He just didn't like the conversation and almost felt like it was breaking some mother-daughter code to hear a private conversation, even if he was the topic of discussion. It has irritated Sharon too, and she was excited about this plan to give Emily her due payback, but now, it was almost time. Sharon was in town, and they would be able to execute their plan. Hopefully, Emily would still be speaking to them by the end of it.


	50. Chapter 50

He was almost out of breath, but he was also running. He felt like Provenza, old and unable to run anymore. What kind of a cop was he? Retired, that's what. He was retired, and his age and his lack of working out was showing. He was running late, and of all days to be running late, this wasn't it. Sharon was here in town, and she was waiting for him at the restaurant. The last hour hadn't gone at all as he'd hoped, and he was cursing it. Really, most of the day had not gone was he had planned. The boring meeting had consumed too much of his time, and just as he was about to leave, one thing after another got in the way. It wasn't his day.

He only hoped he could get through dinner okay and not cause too much stress on everyone. Right now, he was just trying to get to dinner, dodging in and out of people, many of whom were also in a hurry to get home. None of them, though, had a gorgeous girlfriend in town. He did, and he intended to enjoy his dinner with her.

"Raydor," he almost spit out the name to the hostess once he was inside the restaurant. He took a deep breath and while he wanted to put his hands on his head to calm himself and help himself get some air, he didn't. He was really out of breath, and he wanted to get himself under control before he saw Sharon, his wonderful, amazing, Sharon. "Sorry, before you show me the table, is there a restroom nearby?"

The hostess gestured toward the bar area, and Andy noted it was right there behind him. The restaurant had an extensive bar off to the right, and he was glad the restrooms were right up front where he could collect himself. He walked to them and then to the sink inside the men's room. He was glad he had through to do that because his face looked rough. He splashed cold water on it, and when he went to grab a paper towel, he found there were none, just hand dryers. He rolled his eyes and he turned back to the mirror, and he used his tie to dry up his face as best he could. He was a wreck, nervous, hot, and sweaty. This was Sharon. He liked her; he loved her if he had to be honest. Sure, he'd gotten a little anxious to see her and had run maybe a little too much, but here he was. He took another moment to collect himself, and then he spotted a tray of mints. He took another few moments to put a mint in his mouth, and when he was breathing normally, he nodded to himself and walked to the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for the table for Raydor," he tried again when he returned to the hostess stand. There was a different young woman there. He had no idea who was the actual hostess, but she seemed to have an understanding of the seating.

"Just over around that corner," she looked at her seating chart. "Would you like me to show you?"

"No, thanks, but I can find them," he gave her a small smile and walked toward the table. It wasn't a big restaurant, but it had a lot of twists, turns, and then corners for seating. He was glad to know the general direction of his favorite lady, and as he rounded the corner, he spotted her. She was facing him, and her eyes changed to a warm, soft, look, one he hadn't seen on anyone now in a long time.

"Andy!" she almost exclaimed and moved quickly to stand and greet him. He moved to her, not wanting to make a grand scene, but he felt it was appropriate enough to kiss his girlfriend in public.

"Sharon, oh, it's so good to see you," he whispered in her ear as they embraced. The two embraced in a respectable kiss, and while he had thoughts of lingering longer, the two broke apart and turned toward Emily. They found her smiling at them, trying not to stare.

"Hi, Emily," he nodded. Emily stood, and the two gave each other a quick hug.

"Andy, I'm glad to see you again," she said. "I figured you would like to sit by mom." She sat, and Andy looked toward Sharon, who was now pulling out the chair next to his. He moved to hold it for her.

"Thank you," she said and patted his hand as she sat. He then sat, and the three settled into the table. He moved his chair toward Sharon and quickly wrapped his arm around her back. He felt her relax into his side, and then he looked to Emily. She was smiling into her menu, trying to let them have a moment.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'll explain later," he sighed and looked to Sharon. She was smiling at him, and she reached over to squeeze his free hand.

"It is so good to see you," she repeated what he had told her when the two had embraced. The waiter appeared at the table.

"Can I get you something to drink? Would you like something from the bar?" he asked.

"Just a cranberry juice, please," he nodded.

"Sorry, Andy, but we already got something to drink," Emily gestured to her hand where she was holding up her glass of wine and then toward Sharon. Both women had a glass, and he nodded.

"I'm glad you didn't wait. I really want to forget about work for the moment and just enjoy this evening. I am embarrassed you had to wait this long for me. Let's eat," he smiled.

The meal continued as the three talked and laughed. Andy was finally starting to relax, and having Sharon by his side was amazing, something he had been wanting for a very long time. He enjoyed his grilled fish dish, while Sharon had chicken in a wine sauce, and Emily dined on the chef salad.

"So, Andy, what do you have planned for my beautiful mother while she's in town this week?" Emily grinned at him after she finished her meal. They'd had light conversation while waiting for their food and then also while eating. All three were very hungry, so they had not stopped long to chat. "I'm willing to share her as I told you," she flashed a big smile.

"Oh, well," he started to fidget and looked to his plate, "that's one of the reasons I'm late tonight. Something has come up, and I'm going to have to work the next two days even though I'd taken them off to see you," he turned to Sharon and gave her a small smile, that turned to a frown as he explained the problem. "I can't do anything about it."

"You now have to work?" Sharon turned to him, her voice expressing her slight irritation. "Andy, you said you were cleared the next couple days. Can't someone, anyone, work for you?"

"No, it's an emergency. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to talk about it before dinner. This is why. I have been frustrated the whole way here. I can't change it. Hopefully, I can still make the show."

"Hopefully, you can still make the show? What could possibly keep you from that? That's in the evening?" Sharon scowled, now visibly irritated.

Andy glanced toward Emily and found her squirming slightly, as if she hated to be in the middle of their discussion. She didn't say anything, and he was grateful for that as he turned back to Sharon, "You and I both work busy jobs. We've talked about how our schedules can change. My second in charge is now in the hospital. I can't change that. He has two 12-8 shifts coming up the next few days. That's the hours he normally works, and I've told you our hours are slightly staggered. I can't change it, and I'm asking you to understand."

"Andy, I flew 3,000 miles to see you and Emily. We barely spend time together as it is. I would be more understanding if I felt like you were making an effort. It sounds like you are fine working," she told him. "I'm your girlfriend, but we rarely see each other."

"I'm not fine working!" he exclaimed and then lowered his voice. "I spent the last hour at work dealing with this, and I'm just resigned to the idea because I can't change it. I wish I had another supervisor who could work, but the other one we have is on vacation," he explained.

"On vacation," Sharon pursed her lips and nodded. "Others on your staff take vacations, but you don't, and when you did surprise me in Los Angeles, it was over a long weekend. Andy, I really want to see you. I spent a lot of money on my ticket, and with the hours you are describing, we barely have any time together, just the mornings," she sighed.

"Yeah, about that," he nodded, "I can't change a 10:30 meeting tomorrow that is already on my schedule. I'm pulling double duty now. I told you about that one, about the security company that could only come then. We'd talked about it not being a problem."

"That was before I heard you were working all of tomorrow now! So, you are telling me that you now are working 10:30-8:00 tomorrow and then 12-8 the next day? That's a good deal of my visit, and let's not even mention that it sounds like both evenings you would be out for seeing Emily's performances even if you wanted to go. The ballet starts by 8:00. You can't show up late like it's a baseball game!"

"Perhaps I should go," Emily grimaced and started to stand.

"No!" both Andy and Sharon said at the same time, voices raised and looked to her. She cowered in her seat and tried to look away from them. Instead, she got the attention of the waiter and nodded for the check.

"Sharon, I will make this up to you," he sighed. "I didn't want to talk about it over dinner and ruin dinner."

She nodded, "Well, congratulations. You did ruin it." The waiter quickly walked by and dropped the check by Andy. He fumbled for his wallet to pay the bill. "Let me pay for my share," Sharon scowled. She dug for her purse.

"You're not paying," Andy shook his head. "Why would you pay?"

"I can't believe you ruined dinner with your work, and it's going to carry into a lot of my visit. Those are days I was planning to spend with you because Emily has to now work," she sighed. "We can't be a couple if we never spend time together."

"I want to spend time with you! I can't change work. I've told you that," he said. He nodded to the waiter who returned and picked up the bill with his credit card. He continued, "Look, you can maybe come by work, and I can take my dinner break with you. It's not perfect, but we can do that."

"Oh, don't bother," she shook her head and waved her hand. "I know how work goes like that. It happens to both of us. Something always comes up to ruin even dinner plans like that."

"Guys, I really don't like being in the middle of this," Emily frowned. "This is between the two of you. I can step outside," she started to stand again.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," Sharon looked to her and started to stand too.

"Where are you going?" Andy raised an eyebrow at her. "We still have tonight. We can spend the evening together."

Sharon glanced at her watch, "You were over an hour late to dinner. You just told me you can't do much other than work the next couple days. I'm going to go before I say something I don't want to say tonight. I think it would be better if we clear our head. Emily, let's walk back to your place."

"Mom, I wasn't suggesting you leave," Emily looked scared at Sharon and then to Andy. He dropped his head and shook it. "I'll go. You two can stay here and talk, even take a walk and talk. Please, don't let this mess go like this."

"I've had a long day," Sharon walked around behind Andy. "Andy, thank you for dinner, even though I would have paid for my food, as well as Emily's. I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow, but I don't know when with your schedule."

"Sharon," he said, his voice quivering, and he reached for her. She already had moved her hand to her purse, so he just gripped the table and sighed. Emily stood there, frozen, not sure of what she'd just witnessed. Sharon walked ahead of her, and Emily looked to Andy. "Just go," he sighed.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I'll talk to Mom. She is frustrated, but she's had work plans change her life too."

Andy just sighed, "We'll figure it out. Please, just let her be frustrated. I'll talk to you later." He stopped talking while he signed the credit card slip.

"Do you want to go after her?" Emily asked.

"Last thing I want is a major argument on the street," he said. "I'll try calling her later."

Emily was quiet and just nodded. She gave him a small smile and then turned to follow after Sharon. Andy took a few moments, avoiding the looks in the restaurant, before he stood to leave as well. He didn't have the same spring in his step, and when he got out onto the street, he didn't see Sharon or Emily anywhere on the block. He took a deep breath and started toward his condo, determined to get a cup of coffee at his favorite coffee shop before going home.

He finally returned to his condo an hour later after having not one, but two cups of coffee. He knew he'd regret that later and most likely wouldn't be able to sleep, but he was okay with that. He just wanted to wash off the day, and after he unlocked his condo, he went straight for his shower. He just wanted the hot water to pound the stress of the day out of his shoulders. It was another half hour later that he was moving around his kitchen, going through his mail, when he had a knock at the door.

He opened it and immediately grinned. He stepped aside, as she entered the condo, "So, did she buy that act?"

Sharon chuckled, "She's at home, believing we are in some massive fight and won't be able to work it out. I played it up even more after I stormed out of the restaurant. Right now, she thinks I'm out for a walk, crying me eyes out for you."

"Good," he chuckled. "We'll let her think that for awhile and then spring it on her that she needs to stay out of our relationship. Hopefully, she won't be too mad we staged that."

"Hopefully," Sharon shrugged and then wrapped her arms around him before leaning up to kiss him. "Right now, I'd just like to spend time with you, especially after we had to add your being late to dinner to our plan." The two kissed for a few moments, and when they broke apart for air, Andy pulled on her hand.

"Oh, I've got all the time for you. You're in luck, my dear, because my schedule is wide open the next two days," he winked at her and pulled her toward his living room area. "Let me show you around my condo. I'm glad you are finally here to enjoy it with me this evening."


	51. Chapter 51

"So," she cleared her throat and looked to him, her eyes darting before she continued, "this is your bedroom?"

Andy gave her a sideways glance, "Yeah, being as this is a tour of my condo, this is it." He'd taken her around his condo, which seemed fitting seeing as she was his girlfriend and had been for months now. Andy was so excited Sharon was finally here, enjoying his company in his own condo, even if it was at the expense of playing a prank on Emily. He glanced back to Sharon and just grinned. He loved this woman.

She nodded and stepped into it, looking around at the décor. It was very modern and simple. Andy had a black wooden bedroom set and a simple white and gray comforter set. The curtains were also gray, and as she looked around, she didn't notice a lot out on the nightstands or dresser. He had a few photos, and she walked toward them while he lingered just inside the doorway. He sensed she was a bit nervous.

"Are you bothered being in my bedroom?" he asked. She almost jumped. It had gotten so quiet in the room as she studied the photos that she hadn't noticed now he was casually leaning back against his long dresser, arms and feet crossed while he studied her.

"Bothered?" she stammered as she stood to face him. She was still in front of one of the nightstands looking at pictures of his kids. "No," she smiled warmly. "I'm not bothered. I like being here very much," she smiled. Andy raised his eyebrows, and she turned red, "I mean, I like being in your condo very much. I didn't just mean this room."

"I was hoping you meant this room," he said as he shrugged and then stood up from his leaning stance and walked toward her. She watched his every move, and when he was just in front of her, he reached for her and pulled her toward him, which she smiled, almost as if she was waiting on an invitation. In fact, she almost jumped toward him as he reached for her. She smiled again and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's a very masculine looking room," she told him as they stood close together, looking at each other.

"Oh good," he flashed a grin. "That's the look I was going for here, I mean, seeing as how I'm a guy. You don't like?"

"I like it," she said as she nodded. "I like the pictures you have everywhere."

He glanced around at the pictures around his room. Aside from a couple books on his nightstand, his television on his dresser, and a leather tray holding the remote controls, there wasn't much else in the room. "It works. I'm a pretty simple guy. I'd rather put money into other things, treating you like a queen being one of them. Your pictures is over there, right next to where I sleep," he gestured. Sharon turned that way and then smiled at Andy. He leaned down and slowly kissed her. She smiled into the kiss, and they stood there kissing in a relaxed state for a few moments. When Andy pulled back, he leaned his head against hers, "I would hope you wouldn't expect this room to look like a girl," he grimaced.

Sharon chuckled, and she stepped back just a bit further to look at him, "No, I mean, it's your room," she nodded.

His hands started moving up and down her arms, finally coming to a rest on her elbows, "I haven't had a lady around to influence my room for a long time. I mean," he paused, "it's all me here. Ladies in my past," he shook his head, "just not important. Flings, whatever."

"Flings?" Sharon said, almost a sting in the word as she said it. This was a conversation she knew they needed to have, but she'd made herself almost sick thinking about the conversation. Here, it was now happening. She raised her eyebrow, "That's almost an odd choice of wording. I'm not a fling, am I?" she raised her eyebrow.

"No," he said quickly, rubbing his thumbs on her arms, "never. Look, other women I've been with have been in and out of my life, no one serious. It's very different with you. Sharon, I promise. I'm not exactly proud of my past. I've had women in and out of it, my life and I'll be honest here, my bed too. I've changed. You've made me want to change. That's not what I want. I want you, and I want this to last."

Sharon pursed her lips and took another step back, their arms still in each other. She knew what he was saying, but it still stung a little to hear him say it, that he'd been with other women who hadn't meant anything to him.

"How many?" she asked. Andy glanced at her and shook his head, trying to understand. "How many other women have you?" she shrugged.

Andy sighed and glanced to the floor before he glanced back at her, "Do you really?" He ended his question and met her gaze.

"I think I want to know," she gave him a hopeful look.

"More than I want to admit. I'm not a cheat, but for a few years after I was divorced, there were several. I'm not proud of it. The last few years, it's been maybe a couple a year. I have avoided relationships because I didn't want that then. I wanted, well, flings," he admitted. "I'm different. I've changed. Sharon, since my interest in you, and I mean, really getting to know you here in New York, no one else," he admitted.

She just nodded, looking around the room. She crossed her arms, "So, more than 10?"

He sighed loudly and looked at her again. He wanted to be honest, "Yeah, I don't have a number, but definitely higher than 10. I'm not like that, to keep a number, but yeah, more than 10. I'm sorry. I'm not the same guy anymore."

"I know that," she told him. "I suppose I hadn't thought about how different we are in this regard."

He kept her gaze, "Different? Look, I'm not keeping score over things from the past. I'm here and now. I'm falling for you. I don't care about your past-in that way, and I hope you don't care about mine. I can't change that I was out of control for years, but what you see here is what you get. Is this making you uncomfortable, my telling you about the women in my life?"

"Well, did you have a relationship with all these women?" she asked.

"No," he admitted quickly. "Many were women I met that day, that evening, after work. A few I saw a couple times, and it was never for a relationship. I'm not proud of it Sharon. Even when I moved here, I had the imagine I wanted to be this player. I met you, and I've changed. I want to be with you. Sharon, I've fallen in love with you."

Sharon looked away quickly and let out a half gasp, half crying sound. Andy took a step toward her and gripped her hand in his. He used his other hand to push the hair out of her face, hoping she would turn toward him and look at him.

"I'm falling in love with you too, and that's what scares me," she admitted as she looked up at him. "I've been attracted to you from the start, even when I've fought it, because I've fought it," she turned to him, now a couple of tears in her eyes. "I have enjoyed being flirty with you. That wasn't something that came naturally for me, but something about you, I just have wanted you for so long. I suppose, at first, I was turned off by your playboy ways. I'd heard the rumors from work, and when I first met you here, I thought the same. I saw your fancy car and bachelor lifestyle, and I just would roll my eyes that you were playing the field here. Something, still, drew me to you like the forbidden fruit," she let out a throaty laugh. "You are charming and irresistible. You also seemed unattainable, especially for me."

"Especially for you? Sharon, you're the one who is unattainable. You're amazing, and you make me want to be a better man," Andy said quietly. Sharon took a deep breath to regain her thoughts. She looked up at him again.

"I don't have the experiences like you, and I am realizing now that we are standing here, talking about all this, that I'm worried I won't be what you want, that I won't be enough for you," she admitted.

He jerked his head back, almost surprised, "Won't be enough? You are already more than I could ever dream. I'm in love with you, Sharon," he said. He pulled her hand to his and kissed it. "Sharon, being in love trumps everything. I can't even tell you that enough. Before, the women," he shook his head, "I know you don't want to hear it, but women meant nothing. It was just flings. I'm in love with you and the thought of you with me," he kissed her hand again and continued, "I almost can't stand it."

She gave him a small smile, "It's only been Jack. All these years, it's just been Jack, and I'm not sure I ever felt the way about him that I do about you. You make me feel alive. Something sparked in me when I met you, really met you here-not dealing with you at work, and I just can't explain it. I've been drawn to you for so long, and now, I'm just nervous."

Andy pulled her closer, and he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her wrap hers around him, but he could also tell she was a bit shaky. He kissed her head, "I just want you, Sharon, but I want you when we are both ready. Oh, I want you," he sighed. "I also don't want to rush you or make you regret anything."

She pulled back and looked up at him, "I love you. I know I do. I can't believe I'm saying that," she let out a nervous laugh and covered her mouth, almost to keep more words of affirmation from slipping out of it. "I just don't want to disappoint you or even be a number to you."

"You are most definitely not, and I can't be disappointed in you for loving me back," he said in an almost whisper. "Tonight, though," he tugged on her arm and pulled her toward him before he continued, "we'll just talk and take our time. You wanted to go home to Emily, and I don't want this to be something we rush or even that I send you away. When this happens, I want you here with me, no one looking for you, no one checking up on you, and no one coming between us. I just want you," he said and leaned in where he kissed her again. She returned the kiss, and then she put her hand up on his face to pull him closer.

Sharon eventually pulled back again and shook her head, "I'm not upset you've been with many women," she told him. "I knew that was the case when we started this, but knowing it and really thinking about it are two different things. With us getting closer, it's becoming a reality that I'll be another one, and I've been worried I will just be another woman, another notch. I just don't want to be that, just another woman on your list. When I give my heart, I give it all. I don't want to regret it."

"Thank you for telling me that. I love that you are so open with me, that you are considering me because that means the world to me. You telling me that it's only been Jack, and then with you standing here, I know you don't take this lightly. I love you, Sharon," he said.

"I do love you," she smiled at him. "I suppose I'm a bundle of nerves now that it's becoming more a reality, even though I do want to take this step with you," she admitted. "It's been awhile for me, and I just want us to be together."

"I don't want you nervous. I don't want you comparing or thinking I'm comparing. Tonight, I just want you to relax. I want you to just be here with me. We won't take that big step tonight, and I say that because I want it to be magical and amazing, not rushed and definitely not something that makes you nervous. So, for now, before you go back to Emily tonight, why don't you let me help you relax some? I'll give you a massage, and we can talk. You can go home and explain to Emily our fake fight, and one day, hopefully soon, we will take that next step when we are both ready.

Sharon reached for his hands, her eyes never leaving his. She stepped closer and then leaned up to him to kiss him again. Andy quickly returned her kiss, and when Sharon pulled back, she tugged on his hand. "Thank you for answering my questions. I am sorry I asked you about your past."

"No," he shook his head. "Don't be sorry. I am not going to hide my past. I'm just going to learn from it and be a better man. I have no intention of having another relationship, I mean, except with you," he flashed her a nervous smile. Sharon let out a quick chuckle. She eyed him and looked around the room.

"A massage?" she looked to him, her eyebrows raised.

"I'm offering," he held up his hands and wiggled his fingers. Sharon looked around again and nodded.

"Okay," she said, with a serious look. "I don't know how massages work around here, but in L.A. when I've had one, they turn down the lights," she said as she pulled him with her to the door where she flipped the light switch. The city lights still illuminated some of the room, enough so she could still see him. "They usually have soft music playing."

"Oh, I can make that happen," Andy nodded as he started to chuckle too, getting the idea that Sharon was most definitely interested in a massage. He tugged her hand toward his alarm clock where he still had a cd player sitting there. "I hope jazz is okay. That's what I like to listen to when I can't sleep," he admitted. Sharon smiled and nodded. She looked around the room again.

"Hmm, the music will work, but you don't have a massage table, so I suppose your bed with have to do," she nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah, its' the best I can do," he chuckled at her. Sharon grinned at him.

"Fine, I will stay for a massage," she smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, thank you," Andy leaned toward her and kissed her quickly. Sharon pulled her hand from his, and she nodded toward the bed.

"I'll get ready for my massage," she told him. "Oh, Andy," she looked toward him, a slight smile on her face, "for massages, I often remove most of my clothing."


	52. Chapter 52

"Feeling better?" Andy looked over to her as she sat down in her seat again. She let out a small sigh and nodded.

"Much better, thank you," she shook her head. "I never should have had that cup of coffee after we ate, but I was first into the restroom. I never thought intermission would come. Don't tell Emily that," she chuckled as she looked to him pointedly.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare," he raised his hands in defense. "She's dancing so well. I'm enjoying this."

Sharon got a small smile on her lips, "That is something I never thought I would hear Andy Flynn say, that he was enjoying the ballet. I'm enjoying it too, very much, both the company and watching my daughter."

"She's amazing, Sharon. Emily is such a good dancer. I think that's what makes it for me, that I'm watching someone I know dance, just floating across that stage," he gestured with his hand.

It was late now, and intermission was almost over at the ballet. Sharon had now been in town a full day. She and Andy were enjoying their seats at the ballet where they were watching Emily dance in the holiday production. The theater looked beautiful with props on stage set for Christmas. It was beginning to feel a lot like Christmas with the festive music and even the colors all around the theater and the city. Red, green, gold, and white seemed to be popping up everywhere, even in the lobby area where they had enjoyed looking at the large Christmas tree already on display. Sharon and Emily had spent the day together, doing some shopping and sightseeing while Andy had been in and out of work. He was technically off so he had time to see Sharon, but even in this job, he never seemed to be truly away from work. He'd slept in, had a leisurely morning, had taken Sharon and Emily to lunch, and then he'd gone into work for a meeting. He'd met up with Sharon for dinner at a romantic city bistro, as Emily had to get to work, and now, here the two were, watching Emily for their evening. It had been a great day, and he was really looking forward to a full day with Sharon the next day. Emily had a tight work schedule, but neither Sharon nor Andy wanted to complain about that. It was going to give them some much needed, uninterrupted time together.

"Hmm, I'm really enjoying this too. I am very excited to have you all to myself tomorrow as well. Don't get me wrong," she smiled at him as she looped her arm through his before continuing, "I've really enjoyed my day with Emily, but after that very romantic massage last night, I am looking forward to tomorrow."

"Oh," he flashed a quick grin and gave her a wink. "We can most definitely repeat that tomorrow and maybe more. You won't have Emily calling you to find out of if you are okay after our fake fight," he chuckled.

Sharon chuckled too, "That was so perfect. We really got her with that one. She was still slightly irritated at me this morning."

Sharon and Andy had enjoyed their time the evening before at his condo. It had been some time they needed together to just be a couple. Both had been able to relax while doing some talking and were doing just that when Sharon's phone started first getting text messages and then phone calls. Andy had been in the middle of giving Sharon her massage, and the noises from her phone were very distracting. The texts were one thing, but then the calls started. All of that ruined the romantic mood the two were trying to set, and when Sharon realized Emily was almost frantic about her, she finally returned her text message to let her know she was on her way home. Andy had not been present when Sharon had revealed the "prank" the two had played, but he'd heard about it on the phone when Sharon had called him very late that night with Emily there too. He'd confirmed with Emily it was just a prank, and with that, she had silently handed the phone back to Sharon who'd laughingly told Andy she'd talk to him in the morning.

"I don't know how she could ever be irritated with someone as gorgeous as you," he flashed a smile and leaned over to capture her lips in a quick kiss. She smiled back at him.

"Says the man who spent years, years Andy, irritated with me when we worked together," she chuckled. "What's your excuse for that?"

"I needed glasses, I guess," he shrugged. "I couldn't see all your beauty, inside and out. I needed glasses to see your outer beauty, and I needed to get over myself to see your inner beauty. I see it now. I'm glad Emily isn't mad anymore. We had a nice lunch, at least I thought we did. Letting her pick the restaurant did a lot to mend fences," he winked.

"We did," Sharon nodded in agreement. "It almost feels surreal being here, eating with you and Emily. I want to pinch myself that this is all happening. I'm so glad we are together," she grasped his arm tighter. The lights flashed, indicating the intermission was coming to an end. The two shifted slightly to get comfortable so they could watch the rest of the ballet.

"You mentioned Emily didn't want to do anything after her performance tonight, correct?" he whispered.

She nodded again, "Correct. She said she's pretty tired, and she just wants to go home. We walked so much this morning, and I know with her work schedule the next few days, she needs some rest. You and I can spend the whole day together tomorrow."

"I'm still going to escort you ladies home," he told her. "That's the least I can do."

"Emily told me she's not lingering backstage tonight. She wants to grab her things and go. I think she's got a bit of a cold too. She was feeling a little under the weather after lunch. Hopefully, a good night of sleep will make all the difference," Sharon explained.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Andy whispered again as the curtain was opening.

"Stay in, order out, and be with you all day," she leaned toward him and whispered quickly as the music began. "I could be more specific, but," she trailed off as the music intensified. Andy could feel his ears turning red, and when he glanced at her, he noted she had her eyes focused forward with a smile on her face. He chuckled and shook his head, knowing that with a statement like that it was going to be very hard to pay attention to Emily dance.

Over the next hour, it was hard for Andy to pay attention. His eyes and mind kept wandering during the rest of the ballet. Sharon always appeared as cool as a cucumber, just smiling when she felt him staring at her. It drove him nuts, but he loved it. He loved that this woman seemed to be falling for him as he was falling for her. He loved being around her, talking to her, and spending romantic time with her. He clearly loved her, and he was planning to tell her that the next day when they had an entire day together. He'd spent all day thinking of her, thinking of the time the two had spent at his condo the night before. She'd only been there an hour or so because it was already late when she'd arrived, but he'd enjoyed every minute of it. After their somewhat intense discussion about past partners, she'd accepted the facts of his life and moved forward. He was hoping they would continue to move forward tomorrow and with Sharon's comments, he thought she was thinking the same thing he was.

"Did you enjoy this last part?" Sharon reached toward him and put her hand on his arm as she looked him in the eye. He snapped his head toward hers and smiled. He'd been in a daze over the last hour, and now, finally, the show had ended. He wasn't even sure when he'd stood to clap, but the two were standing and clapping. It had been almost hard to hear Sharon, but to tease him more, she'd leaned in close to his ear to whisper to him.

He nodded and leaned toward her, the smell of Sharon's hair was almost too much for him to handle right now. He just wanted to run out of the place with Sharon on his arm. Instead, he focused, "I loved it. I saw something in her that reminded me of you while she was dancing this last part. It was great, and this holiday production was great too." Andy was now trying to focus. The evening was ending. They'd given Emily a standing ovation, as had the rest of the theater. Andy reached to the floor where they had a dozen red roses for Emily. He'd brought her flowers now each time he'd seen her dance, and he had flowers waiting at his place for Sharon in the morning when she came by to spend the day with him. Unlike Emily, he had lilies ready, as she'd mentioned she loved those flowers. He had pulled out all the stops for the day, and now it was almost here. First, the couple had to make their way backstage to find Emily and get her home. They moved out of their seats, and they slowly made their way to the side entrance door where Emily had instructed them to meet her. The theater had mostly emptied, at least as people were now in the lobby area, and they were just getting to the door when it opened, and she moved quickly toward them.

"Mom, Andy," she smiled. "I'm ready to go."

"Already?" Sharon asked. "I thought you would be at least a half hour."

She shook her head, "I'm really tired. I don't have anything special I need to do tonight. I changed already, took care of hanging up everything, and I'm ready to go. See, I didn't even mess with my hair or makeup," she nodded to the bun on her head and face still covered in heavy makeup.

"You did a wonderful job, Emily," Andy smiled at her as he handed her the flowers. "Thanks for the tickets tonight. I know I'm really glad I could come, and if your mom's giddy smile all night is an indication, I think she is glad she came too."

"Oh stop," Sharon lightly swatted at Andy with the clutch she was carrying. He grinned again and wrapped his arm around Sharon as the two looked at Emily.

"Thank you for the flowers," she nodded. "I'm ready to get out of here. You know how it is with your own jobs, that sometimes, you just want to go home."

"Then, let's go," Andy gestured to the door. "I'm going to make sure you ladies are delivered home and then go home myself."

"You can come up to Emily's place if you like," Sharon looked up at him as they walked. He could see the pleading in her eyes, but one glance toward Emily, who was not looking at them, but instead was yawning, shook his head.

"Nah, not that I wouldn't love to do that, but she's tired. You two get some rest. I will too, and I'll see you in the morning," he kissed her head as they walked.

"Sorry I'm so worn out. I guess it's the idea that I have to be back here in the morning for a full day. This looks like a dream job, and it is my dream, but I'm just exhausted. I'll be fine tomorrow. Thank you again for coming, both of you," she gave them a soft smile as they navigated the small crowd still by the door and moved outside. The brisk air was a bit of a shock to their systems, and Sharon looked to Andy.

"Maybe I should have brought a coat," she shrugged and rolled her eyes.

Andy tried to hold back his laughter, but a slight chuckle slipped out as he slipped out of his suit coat. He put it around Sharon's shoulders as she started to protest, but he shook his head, "Just take the coat, Sharon. I'm fine."

"Andy, you know she always gets cold," Emily started laughing as they walked. The three had talked about trying to catch a taxi home, but they knew it would take a bit with the theater traffic and had decided to walk. It wouldn't take that much longer for them to walk.

"I'm realizing that," he laughed. Sharon nudged him, and he jumped from her. "She's feisty too. Sharon, you aren't in Los Angeles right now. A coat is a good thing."

"Laugh it up, you two," she sighed. "Andy, thank you for the coat. I will remember next time."

"Next time," he winked at Emily. "Write that down, Em. She's promising not to argue about a coat next time."

"I didn't say that," Sharon started to protest, but Andy and Emily were already laughing. The three continued on their walk home with light conversation.

When they finally arrived back at Emily's building, Emily looked to the two, "I'm going to go upstairs and will see you soon, Mom. Don't feel like you need to end your evening now because of me."

Sharon had wrapped her arm around Andy's side and was tucked into it, his jacket still covering her. She smiled at Emily, "I'll be right up. It's late, and we could all use some rest. See you soon," she patted Emily's hand.

"Night, Emily. Great job again," Andy nodded.

"Night," she waved and disappeared into the building. Andy turned and wrapped his arms around Sharon, looking down at her sparkling eyes.

"I could steal you right here and now and take you back to my place," he grinned. "That's what I want to do."

Sharon nodded, "I know. I'm there too. I just want to be with you. Let's save that for tomorrow when Emily isn't in the picture. I want you all day to myself. I can't wait."

Andy leaned in and the two started to kiss. It started slow and soft, but their kiss started to intensify, as he then put his hand in her hair, and she put her hands on his back, pulling him closer to her. They continued that kiss until two women walking by bumped into Andy. They were giggling and appeared to have been out drinking. Andy and Sharon broke apart, but they kept their heads together.

"You are so gorgeous, Sharon," he sighed. "I'm so lucky to be with you."

"Hmm, you are quite handsome yourself," she whispered. "I need to go upstairs before I can't walk away from you. I've got ideas of you taking me back to your place."

"You are killing me," Andy groaned. He kissed her again, this time in a quick manner and winked at her. "Tomorrow, Raydor, you are mine."

"Deal," she started to laugh. "I'll even bring coffee when I come over in the morning."

"Good because I might not be able to sleep thinking of you. Get some rest, Sharon," he stepped back and nodded to her. "I'll miss you."

"The feeling is mutual," she said as she started up the stairs to the building. "Oh, here's your jacket. I'm quite warm right now, though," she smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know the feeling. I think a cold shower is in order. Night, Beautiful."

Sharon winked at him before disappearing into the building herself. Andy stood there a few more minutes even though he couldn't see her anymore. He turned and walked back to his building, intent on calming down and relaxing for the evening.

It was over an hour later when he was finally in bed for the night, his phone alerted him to a text at the same time he had a knock at the door. He picked up his phone as he got out of bed and started to his door. He read the message as he walked. Andy quickly opened the door.

"Whoa," his eyes grew wide at the sight of Sharon standing there in his doorway. "What's going on? Not that I'm not excited to see you here, but what happened?"

"Jack happened," she frowned. "I know I didn't come with coffee, but I've come to stay," she gestured to her bag next to her at the door. It had been out of sight from Andy's initial vantage point. "Also, I'm already dressed for bed," she gestured with her hand to her coat, a heavy coat she was now wearing. She gestured to her satin pajama pant set she had on underneath her coat.

"Come inside," Andy moved quickly, getting out of her way and grabbing her bag. "What do you mean Jack happened?"

"I mean that Jack showed up at Emily's apartment looking for her, unaware I was already visiting. Then, he suggested we bunk on the pull-out couch together. Andy, the only man I'm sleeping with tonight is you, that is if I can stay?"

Andy eyed her up and down, almost as if he was considering the request. He simply nodded, "We can work on your sleeping attire."


	53. Chapter 53

The gorgeous woman had a lot of hair. It was everywhere he looked. He had hair in his mouth, hair across his face, and hair on his chest; he was sure about it-dark hair as far as the eye could see, but he couldn't imagine anything better. He used his free hand to move the hair from his face, "Raydor, your hair has taken over my bed."

He felt her start to laugh before he heard her. She was sprawled on his chest, her hair all over his chest and face. She had her arm draped over him and had her head somehow buried into side. He felt her start to move and she raised her head to look at him, her green eyes sparkling in the morning light.

"My hair and I will be out of your hair soon," she smirked.

Andy burst out laughing too and shook his head, "Oh, that was so corny."

She gave a flirtatious shrug, "I know. I was going for that. If memory serves, last night, you were very much attracted to my hair, your hands running through it, up and down, and you even told me you loved when my hair hung down in your face when I was like this." Sharon shifted and moved so she was now over Andy, her hair hanging all around him. She leaned in and started to kiss him, Andy's hands quickly finding her arms and even her hair. He gripped her as the two continued kissing and then began running his hands through her hair as thing became more heated.

"You are so sexy," he grumbled between kisses. "Last night was amazing."

"The feeling is mutual," she said when she gave him one last lingering kiss and pulled back slightly to look at him. Andy had his hands loosely at her sides, and she'd pulled most of her body up so she was looking down at him, her hair still hanging there. He had a great view of all of her, and he gave her a sly smile that indicated he was indeed staring.

"Your hair, too," he groaned. "Never cut it. I need this long hair on you. The look you had last night with nothing on, just your hair hanging everywhere," he let out a long sigh. "I'll remember that forever. I could get used to seeing that look."

"You mean this look?" Sharon flashed a grin and gave him a wink while in a swift movement, she pulled her pale green lace-trimmed chemise over her head and almost looked to Andy with a dare. He instantly had his hands on her sides.

"You know, I thought that was gorgeous when I bought it for you," he told her, nodding to the discarded item on the floor. He'd bought it to give to her here in New York, excited that the pale green color would go nicely with her eyes and skin. He'd been delighted with how it looked on her last night when she'd come to his condo, but now, he just nodded. "I was such an idiot to think that looked good on you," he winked and flashed a grin at her. "It looked amazing on you, but it looks even better there, on the floor."

Sharon burst out laughing, and Sharon leaned in toward Andy again, "While it's lovely, I don't plan on putting that on again today. I think we can find other ways to keep warm."

By lunchtime, the two were finally up and moving around the condo, fully clothed, that is. They'd spent the first part of the morning in bed, recreating much of what they'd done the night before, and when Sharon had suggested getting a shower, Andy had taken that as an invitation, where the two had continued things into the bathroom, then back in the bedroom, and finally, now, they were up, fully dressed, and presentable for the day.

"How much longer on that coffee?" Sharon asked as she sat on one of his kitchen barstools. She leaned forward almost across the counter toward Andy, her hair hanging everywhere again, now wavy and dry after he'd helped her with the hair dryer, his insistence, of course. He was standing by the coffee pot, waiting for it to finish. Sharon had put on a white sweater with black pants, and Andy had pulled out a pair of dark jeans which he'd paired with a navy sweater. He causally turned to her and grinned at her pulled up and almost across the counter, "You, sprawled there, across the counter, "he groaned. "Stop it. I need to recover from earlier."

Sharon raised her eyebrows and glanced to herself, not intending to make her stance look sexy. She bit her lip and shrugged, "I'm just wanting coffee. Normally, a bed and breakfast will come with coffee. You haven't provided that."

"I've provided quite a bit, thank you," he flashed a smirk. "You got complete care here. Your coffee is almost ready. I told you I'd run down to the coffee shop, but you didn't want me to do that."

She gave him a flirty shrug, "Can you blame me? I don't want you out of my sight. We discussed staying here all day."

"Then, why did we get dressed?" Andy chuckled. "I'm all about staying in for the day, staying in bed most of the day, but if that's the case, we could have put on, well, not much of anything. Instead, we are up, showered, and dressed."

"I didn't hear you complaining about the shower earlier," she gave him a slight pout. "I simply thought we'd both feel a bit better if we got up, had something to eat and refuel, before we retreated to your bedroom again.

He raised an eyebrow as he poured the coffee into a mug, "So, the plan is to return to my bedroom?"

She gestured with her hands, "Possibly, but it all depends on just how re-energized I get."

Andy just chuckled to himself as he handed her a mug, "On a serious note, I'm really glad you are here. Last night was wonderful. Remind me to thank your ex."

Sharon frowned, "Let's not have a serious discussion and bring up Jack. That kills the mood, at least mine."

"Noted," he nodded as he passed her the cream for her coffee. "I am glad you are here. You just showing up, well, it was the perfect way for things to progress with us. Sharon," he turned to her as he bent down, his elbows on the counter so he was looking her in the eye across his countertop, "Sharon," he repeated, "I'm falling in love with you."

He heard her gasp slightly, but very quickly, her facial expression changed. Her mouth twitched, and quickly, a huge smile formed on her face, "I'm falling in love with you too." Andy's eyes widened as she moved quickly, climbing up onto and across the counter to kiss him. She sat on her knees on the counter, wrapping her arms around him, as he pulled her in for a tight embrace. The two kissed there for a few moments, and when they pulled apart, Andy put his head against hers.

"I love you, Sharon," he whispered and then kissed her lips, her nose, and her neck. She tilted her head as he continued. "You make me so happy." His hands quickly found their way under her sweater while she shifted there on the counter. The two continued their kissing and exploration.

Sharon let out a low hum as he continued to kiss her, and when he looked up at her, she cupped his face in her hands, "My life was great, but you make it exciting again. I love you." When her knees couldn't take it anymore, she shifted. She sat on the counter, looking at Andy. He put his hands on both sides of her and looked her in the eye.

"I've been thinking that admission would then be followed with this conversation," he gave her a small frown.

"What's that?" Sharon asked.

He started to trace his finger on her leg, as if almost tracing a pattern, but kept his eyes from hers, "Telling you I love you isn't enough. I want more than that. I want to talk about us, about living 3,000 miles apart and how all of this will work, because it needs to work. I need you, especially after last night."

Sharon sighed and slipped off the counter. She walked around to sit back down in her seat, all the while Andy watched her. When the two met each other's gaze, she gave a quick and simple shrug, "I think you should move back to Los Angeles."

He raised his eyebrows, "You do? I was hoping you might consider coming here. I made a change. You can be closer to Emily. You always say how much you love New York. Now could be the time for a change. Would you consider it?"

"No," she said quickly and frowned. She cupped her mug and looked into it. She looked up at him and said, "I don't want to leave California. It's my home. I think you should come home-because you made L.A. your home for decades, move back to L.A., even move in with me," she said quietly.

Andy's eyes widened, "Move in with you? Let me get this straight-you don't want to move here, won't move here, but I'm supposed to now pick up and move in with you? Sharon, not that I don't find you as sexy as anything that has ever moved, but move in? We just started sleeping together. I wasn't necessarily going to suggest that here, I mean, I guess I hadn't thought about that if you came to New York."

She eyed him, "You are suggesting I quit my job, a job where I make a lot of good money, move here, and leave everything I know. You don't have a plan for how that might work, as far as where I'd live, but you want me here. I'm being asked to uproot, start over, and just hope for the best, hope you and I work. Honestly, this conversation is ridiculous and seems premature."

"What?" Andy asked. "I don't think it's unreasonable to address the elephant in the room. I live here. You live there. We just told each other we are falling in love. After last night and this morning, I don't want to let you out of my bed, let alone out of this city. Why won't you consider coming here? Emily is here."

"Nicole and Nate are in California," she snapped back at him. "You've said how you want to work on things with them. It would be much easier if you lived in the same state. Look, I'm not the one who left. You left your life, which was in L.A. to come here and start over. I understand that, but in starting over here, across the country, you fell in love with someone from your old life. Wouldn't it make sense to pick up and return to that? Andy, I'm sure you could find a similar job in California. If you want to work for a college or something, there are plenty out there. I get you don't want to necessarily go back to the LAPD; you've retired. I don't see how this is going to work if we continue to go back and forth. I mean, it's been working as we've been trying to figure this out, but I don't want to just fly across the country every few weeks to put out for a weekend."

"Oh, so that's how you see it?" Andy threw up his hands. "You think all I want is for you to come here so I can make love to you and then send you home?"

Her eyes widened, "Make love? Andy, I'm not sure I would call it-"

"Well, that's what it is!" Andy exclaimed. "I love you-I'm sure of it, so let me amend my earlier statement-I'm not just falling in love with you; I love you. You said you love me. That means anything between us is more than just a little weekend fling. You flying here to stay for the weekend isn't going to keep cutting it, at least not for me. I love you, and I want to figure out a solution."

Sharon was quiet a moment as Andy finished his rant. The conversation wasn't going well. Neither wanted to get into a mess like this, but the reality was here. Sharon finally looked up at Andy who was running his hand through his hair, "I think we need to table this. I'm on the verge of getting angry. I don't want to get angry with you right now. We don't have much time together, and I'd like to enjoy it. We can discuss this later."

"Sure," Andy rolled his eyes. "We can discuss it, what, on the phone? Sharon, I am not sure I can handle you flying home and then breaking up with me over a text message or email. I think we really need to figure this out. Having you with me here last night was wonderful. I'm so content, so happy. I'm already almost sick at the idea of coming home to this empty condo each night and not seeing you. It's like I can't get enough of you now. I get we have our own lives, but I feel we make each other happy and can find a solution."

Sharon bit her lip, "I can't argue about this now. I'm certain I love you, but I don't have a solution. We're dressed for the day. I know you are hungry, as am I. Let's put this topic on hold and enjoy each other."

Andy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Okay," he nodded. "This is a perfect example of what I want to discuss. This is our day, our day Sharon. We don't have much time together before you fly home this week. This has to hold us through Christmas and who knows how much longer. I'm just saying I'm not sure it's enough for me."

"New York is not enough for me. I know L.A. was once enough for you, and I'm hoping with me as part of the package deal, it could be enough for you again," she finished, took a sip of her coffee, and stood facing him. "I'll get my purse, and we can go to lunch. I'm hoping we can just be a couple today. We've just started really exploring our relationship. Let's not ruin things now."

Sharon walked toward the bedroom to get her purse. Andy stood there, sighing loudly, as he ran his hand through his hair again. He shook his head as she walked into the bedroom. Before she returned, he muttered to himself, "It may already be ruined."


	54. Chapter 54

He shifted in his seat and put his arm on the back of Sharon's chair while he tried to pay attention to Ang sitting across from them. He found it hard to focus, but it wasn't exactly because he had a gorgeous woman sitting next to him. No, he did have that, yes, with Sharon was seated next to him currently talking to Ang, but he couldn't focus because they were still in the middle of their fight, or disagreement, or difference of opinion-whatever you wanted to call it. The call from Ang had been a relief, a suggestion to get together for dinner one of the next two night. After the stressful day with Sharon, he'd jumped at the idea of dinner tonight. Now, here they were, and the tension was thick. He just hoped Ang didn't notice it.

"Andy," Ang called to him again, and he looked to her. He still had his hand on the back of Sharon's chair, but she had shifted to almost get away from it. She wasn't being openly rude, but he could tell. He shook his head at Ang to indicate he hadn't heard her.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming," he told her. "What did you ask?"

"I asked if you liked the movie you and Sharon saw today, so did you like it? She told me how much she liked it, but it doesn't seem like your type of movie."

"Oh, yeah, it was fine. I'm not big on romantic comedies, but it wasn't bad. Theater was a little cold," he tried to casually glance at Sharon. He was hoping she understood his dig there, not that the air temperature had been cold, but she'd been cold to him. He had to admit that if asked, he was probably cold right back as the day had progressed. The two were passionate people who didn't like to compromise. After their discussion at his condo-or argument about which one should move, they had left his building quickly without much discussion. Andy finally asked her what the plan for the day was going to be when they were out on the street.

 _"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked, almost jogging to keep up with her. She watched traffic as they started across the street. "Sharon, will you slow down, please?"_

 _"I'm trying to get to a deli I like a couple streets over. I'm hungry," she told him, almost as if surprised he didn't know that._

 _"A deli?" he asked. "Sharon, if you are hungry, which you have every right to be with it being lunchtime, I can take you somewhere else, somewhere nice."_

 _"The deli is fine," she said as she started across the street. He jogged to her side._

 _"Is this how it's going to be? Aren't we going to finish our discussion?" he asked._

 _"You mean our argument," she eyed him, but then she continued to walk. "If that's what you are asking, no. I don't want to finish that talk, and I don't think you do either. Something tells me neither of us would want to end that discussion because I believe it would be more than just the end to that discussion."_

 _He moved to get in front of her, at least to get her to catch his glance, "Sharon, I suggested you move. You're freaking out on me, and now, you're trying to suggest we are done?"_

 _"I'm not suggesting that," she shook her head and continued to walk quickly. "I just don't want to discuss it today. It's Saturday, and I want to enjoy the city, to enjoy my visit. You are supposed to be part of that, but if it's ruined for the day, just go. I won't hold it against you."_

 _"Of course, I want to be with you!" he exclaimed. "That is part of the whole silly discussion. I just want to figure that out, to figure us out, while we are actually together and not 3,000 miles away from each other and on a phone call."_

 _Sharon stopped suddenly in her tracks and pointed her finger, "Andy, one time! We slept together now one time, and you are already planning our future?"_

 _"Hey," he nodded. "You did too; you started planning our future. You even told me to move to LA and suggested I move in with you. That's jumping the gun. I just wanted to talk about where we saw this, that if you would consider moving here. And, one time-it will be more than that. We told each other we were in love. That doesn't just go away when we start talking about a stressful topic. I want there to be thousands more times with you!" Andy exclaimed and let out his breath._

 _"And," she drew out the word, "I did tell you that I will not consider it, moving that is. I'm not complaining about last night, just to be clear."_

 _"You won't even consider," he threw up his hands._

 _"I'll consider eating lunch with you at this point. Let's focus on that," she nodded._

 _"Sharon, I love you. I know I do. You just told me that, what an hour ago?" he questioned her._

 _She paused outside the deli and turned back to him. Her stance softened at those wonderful words. She looked down and back up at him, "I do love you. I know that. This all sounds crazy, but even sometimes, love isn't enough. I love my children enough to let them go, to let them live their lives. I haven't had time to process that with us, but we might be the same way, in love, but left to live our own lives."_

 _"Wait, what? You want to break it off, right here?" he gestured to where they were standing._

 _She crossed her arms and shook her head, "I didn't say that. I'd like to eat. I'm inviting you to eat with me. We had an amazing night and then an amazing morning together. We were great together. I'd like to focus on that before we jump to anything more. Are you going to eat with me?"_

 _"Yeah," he ran his hand through his hair. "I'll eat with you."_

 _Lunch had happened without any further arguing, but that also came with a lot of silence. The tension was there. Both tried to keep the conversation on topics that were neutral, but both failed miserably. It was a welcome distraction when Ang called as they finished eating._

 _"Hey, Ang," Andy said as he answered his phone. He gave Sharon a small smile across the table and winked at her. He wanted her to know he was really trying to have a nice day. "Dinner tonight or tomorrow? Oh, let me ask Sharon." He cupped the phone and looked at her._

 _"Ang would like to see you while you are in town. Look, we don't have to go if you don't want, but she said she's free tonight or tomorrow. I can come up with an excuse," he told her._

 _"Tonight is fine," she answered quickly. "We can join her tonight. It doesn't have to be anywhere fancy. I'm okay to meet her later like this," she gestured to what she was currently wearing, casual clothing for a day out in the city._

 _Andy nodded and returned to the call, "Ang, tonight is fine. We both just finished a bowl of soup here at lunch, so for dinner, we are good with most anything. Sharon said she'd like something more casual if you are good with that. Just let me know," he nodded. "Bye."_

 _"She's going to figure out a good spot and let us know," he told Sharon, taking a deep breath to relax. The call seemed to have helped break any remaining tension. Sharon just nodded. He clapped his hands together, "What would you like to do today?"_

 _"What about a movie?" she suggested, surprising him. Of all the things they could do in New York City, he hadn't expected her to suggest a movie on the weekend she was here to visit. Movies were great, but as he briefly thought, movies also kept you from talking. He just nodded._

 _"A movie is fine," he stated and continued, "your pick." She gave him a small smile and stood. He stood too, both done eating. He leaned over and squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. She squeezed his shoulder in return, and the two walked out of the deli._

 _"I'm not sure where the theater is around here," she told him._

 _"There's one ahh, maybe two blocks that way," he pointed. "We can see whatever is playing this afternoon."_

 _The two walked to the theater, not talking most of the way. Andy reached for Sharon's hand and was glad she put hers in his. He loved this woman and had told her that much earlier in the day. Yes, they were in the middle of a disagreement, but he still loved her. He hoped those words carried the same meaning to her they did to him. He squeezed her hand as they walked. As they approached the theater, Sharon pointed to one of the billboards._

 _"I'd like to see that. I've been wanting to see that, but work always gets in the way," she told him. "Do you mind?"_

 _"It's good with me," he smiled sweetly at her. "Ahh, it's showing in about 40 minutes."_

 _She shrugged, "I'm fine waiting here. We can get some popcorn. I love popcorn at a movie. You?"_

 _He made a face and shook his head, "Sorry, I'm not into popcorn, never have been. I think it's the butter. They use too much butter, but I'll be happy to get you some."_

 _"I'll get my popcorn," she told him._

 _"How about I get the tickets?" he asked._

 _"Thank you," she told him. "I'll go get my popcorn."_

 _"I'll buy it if you wait," he added._

 _"I'm okay, but thanks. I think I'll use the restroom first," she told him and walked toward the doors while he stood in line. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Something was off. Things were more difficult than they needed to be. As he was waiting, Ang called him again._

 _"Hey," he said to her, "The Orient?" he repeated. "Yeah, Sharon should be fine with that. She went to the restroom. We're going to a movie. Yeah, she likes Chinese just fine."_

 _The two finished the call, and he finally made it to the front of the line to get the tickets. The movie Sharon wanted to see had been out a few weeks now, and it wasn't sold out, a relief to him. Once he had the tickets in hand, he walked inside to find Sharon. She was at the counter ordering, so he waited off to the side for her to finish._

 _It took her a few minutes, but when she did finish, she walked to him, one very large drink in hand. He couldn't help but chuckle, "Thirsty?" Andy gestured to the drink._

 _She smirked, "I thought we could share. I got the lemonade. I know you don't drink soda. I also asked for no butter, so I'm hoping you might share my popcorn. It's something I wanted to offer as a compromise for you."_

 _Andy knew the comment was meant as a stab, and he tried to let it roll of his back, but he realized he'd started to roll his eyes. He quickly turned his head, and he looked back at her, "Thanks, but don't feel you need to go without butter."_

 _"It's not a big deal," she shrugged. "Ready?"_

 _He nodded, and the two went to wait for their theater to clear. They were early for the movie, and as they waited, Andy remembered the dinner plan._

 _"Ang suggested a Chinese place called The Orient. I hope it's okay," he explained._

 _"That's fine with me," she nodded. "This movie is two and a half hours long. After it ends, I wouldn't mind just browsing a bookstore and getting a cup of coffee."_

 _Andy eyed her, trying to find her angle. He enjoyed those things too, but he wasn't sure why she'd suggested them. As he thought again, he nodded to himself. There wasn't a lot of talking in a bookstore. She was almost looking for things where they didn't have to talk. "Sure," he nodded, not wanting to start another fight before the movie._

 _The movie was fine, but predictable, as Andy knew it would be. He wanted and tried to hold Sharon's hand during it, but she kept it securely around the popcorn bucket. He even offered to hold the bucket at one point, but she'd waved him off. He'd tried the popcorn for her, knowing she'd been sweet to not get butter. It didn't change his impression, though. He just wasn't a huge popcorn fan. Sharon's hand never left that bucket during the movie, and when the movie ended, he asked again about the plans._

 _"Still want to find a bookstore?" he looked to her, hoping she would have changed her mind. What he wanted to do was to walk, talk, and hold her hand. During the movie, he'd wanted to hold her hand, and if he was being honest, he would have really enjoyed making out with her. Yes, they weren't teenagers, but they were in love with each other and dating. Even more, they lived 3,000 miles away from each other and didn't have much time together. Nothing was going as he'd hoped, and now, he wanted to know if she was still interested in the awkward silence._

 _"Yes," she smiled. "I'm going to need a book for my flight home. Who doesn't love a good bookstore?"_

 _As the two walked outside, Andy grumbled to himself, making sure she didn't hear him. It was a bit of a walk, but they found a nice bookstore for Sharon. He offered to go in search of coffee while she looked for something to read. He wasn't sure she even needed a book for the plane, but that was NOT going to be something he asked. He took his time getting the coffee, the long line helping him too. Eventually, he found her, their coffees in his hand, and he offered it to her._

 _"Thank you," she told him. "I'm still looking for the right book. Don't feel you need to wait here."_

 _"Okay," he nodded. "I'll just look around over there."_

 _Andy started to wander and found himself in the relationship and self-help area. He was browsing through a book when Sharon walked up to him, a book in one of her hands and her coffee in the other. She eyed him, "What did you find?"_

 _"Just looking for some guidance," he nodded to the book, one on relationships. He secretly hoped she would ask about the book, but she almost pretended not to see it. Instead, she gestured, "I found a book for my flight. I'm going to get this unless you want to look around more."_

 _"I'm fine," he told her. "I'll meet you outside."_

 _The rest of their time was spent just walking and window shopping. Ang had suggested an early dinner because she wanted to catch the early Sunday Mass. Andy was fine with that, especially after things with Sharon had become so strained. They met up with Ang at 5:30, and Andy let out a long sigh, relieved he now had someone to act as a buffer._

"Andy, where is your mind tonight?" Ang asked, snapping him out of his memories of the day.

He shook his head, "Sorry, I'm just tired."

"Actually," Sharon frowned as she started to speak. Andy turned to her when she started talking, "I'm not feeling all that well. I think I'm going to go back to Emily's place. You know, she had that bug, and I think I have caught it."

Andy started to stand, now concerned, "You want me to take you? I can take you back to my place where you can rest without your dirt bag ex hanging around Emily's place. Emily's apartment isn't that big."

Sharon patted his hand, "No, he's gone. I checked in with Emily earlier when I bought my book. I'll be fine. I'm going to catch a cab and go to her place. I'll give her a quick call on the way out."

Ang watched their interaction, and she raised her eyebrows at Andy's next comment, "Your bag, your things are still at my condo from last night."

Sharon shook her head, "I'll get them later. I'll be fine. I can send Emily for them. I just want to crash. I can borrow anything I need."

"Sharon," he sighed as he stood to help her. She'd stood and started collecting her things, "I'd feel better if you let me get you home."

"Stay," she said firmly. "I will be fine. I insist. You have a lovely lady here to enjoy tonight," she smiled at Ang. "I'm sorry Angela. I hate to run, but we will have to chat soon." Ang stood too and walked around to hug Sharon.

"I'm sorry you aren't feeling well. Get some rest. You've been doing a lot of traveling. Give my best to Emily," she nodded to her. "We can chat soon."

"I'll walk you outside," Andy gestured to the door. Sharon gave a single nod and walked in front of him.

Sharon turned to him at the door, her arm resting on Andy's chest, "I'll be fine, Andy. Please, don't let me ruin your evening with your sister."

He sighed, "I'd rather be with you, especially if you aren't feeling well. I mean, I'd rather get you home, even if it's back to Emily's place. Look, Sharon, I'm sorry about everything."

She nodded, "I know. I am too. I just don't know what it all means for us. As I said earlier, sometimes love isn't enough."

He frowned and looked to the floor, "Look, tomorrow, I know you are going to spend the day with Emily. I won't interfere in that, but let me take you to the airport on Monday."

She pursed her lips, "I will have to check. I really just want to rest now. It's been a long day and after last night-" she trailed off and shook her head.

Andy put his hand around hers and cupped them together. That got her to look up at him, "Last night with you was amazing. I can't remember anyone who made me feel like you did last night. Being with someone when you love them, it's so different. I've never experienced anything like I did with you last night, not even with my ex-wife. I love you, Sharon Raydor. If I could, I would take you back to my condo right now and do more of what we did last night. I'd keep you in my bed all night and through the day tomorrow. I know that won't happen, but know, as you are set on leaving here tonight, I love you, everything about you. You make me feel feelings I have never felt in my life for anyone, ever."

Sharon let out a shuddered breath. Andy noticed she glanced away and wiped at her face. He closed his eyes, knowing she was trying not to cry. The two locked eyes again. She nodded and leaned up to him where she kissed him sweetly, "Bye, Andy. I'll talk to you soon."

Andy watched her leave the restaurant, wanting to run after her, but he didn't. He knew the sick talk was an act, but he also knew she needed her space. He sighed and watched until she got into a cab. He threw a wave, not sure if she even looked back at him still standing there. He turned and walked toward the table, his hands in his pockets. He looked to his sister, who threw down her napkin and shook her head in disgust at him.

"Sit down and tell me what in the world is going on with you two right now. That's an order. Something is most definitely wrong," she pointed to the chair. Andy pursed his lips and nodded. He slowly sat in the chair, looked at his sister, and said, "Ang, I might be losing her."


	55. Chapter 55

"I'm crazy about her Ang," he told his sister in the Chinese restaurant. "I love her. I'm certain of it."

Ang frowned and gave him a sad smile. She shook her head, "Andy, have you told her that?"

"Yeah," he let out a long breath and dropped his head to look toward the table. "I've told her. She's told me. She said, though, that maybe that's not enough, that sometimes you love a person and have to let them go."

"Andy," Ang sighed and shook her head. "What happened? I could sense the tension the moment you walked in for dinner, and it only got worse. She's just in town for a short visit. What in the world happened with you two?"

His eyes met hers, and he sat up to tell her the story. He sat back and began, "We were at my condo. She stayed over last night, and it was wonderful," he smiled slightly, thinking of the memory. "She's amazing and makes me feel alive again. Ang, I've never felt the way I did with her last night. This morning, I told her I loved her. She told me. It was great, and then I asked her what we were going to do about this living 3,000 miles apart thing. I asked her if she would move to New York."

Ang sat back, jerking her head. She got a puzzled look on her face, "Wait," she gestured with her hand before continuing, "was last night the first time you two?" Ang let it hang, and Andy made eye contact and just nodded. Ang continued, "So, she stayed. You profess your love, and then you ask her to move here?"

"Yeah," Andy said slowly, not sure of why she was restating what he'd just said.

"Andy," she sighed and continued, "you probably scared her. What did she say about her moving here?"

"She said she didn't want to do that. Her life is in Los Angeles, and then she asked me to move there, even in her nervous state, said I should just move in with her. I'm not sure she really meant that, but still, I don't want to move there."

Ang simply nodded, now seeing more of the problem. She cleared her throat, "So, you want her to move her. She suggested you move back there. Neither will compromise, and all of this happened just now, when you've been dating only a few months?"

"Look, you can think whatever you want, that we are crazy or whatever. I've known her for years, sure, not the real Sharon I see now, but we love each other," he sighed.

"I'm not doubting that, but it's fast. You haven't been here a year and are wanting her to leave her life to join you," Ang pointed out.

"Well, she wants me to pick up here and move back there," Andy gestured. "I left there for a reason."

"Look, I cannot fix this for you, but it sounds like you are at an impasse. I'm guessing Sharon wasn't sick, but just wanted to get out of here?" she asked.

Andy nodded, "Yeah," he let out his breath. "It's taking everything I have not to run after her."

"Why don't you?" she asked.

"I know her that well," he shrugged. "She wants her space, time to process. Running after her would make it worse, and I really don't want that. I'll let her think tonight. She and Emily are hanging out tomorrow, and I don't want to ruin that. She flies home Monday afternoon. I'll touch base with her early Monday to see if we can fix this. I'll call in sick to work if I need to do so just to see her a couple hours."

"Okay," Ang nodded, "just remember as much as you know that about her, think about what this suggestion is doing to her too. She didn't leave L.A., but you did. Most likely, she can't easily pick up and move as you did. If you want to make this work, you two are going to have to figure it out."

"I know," he nodded. "Thanks for listening."

Andy dragged himself home that night and did the same all day Sunday, wanting nothing more than to call Sharon, but he wanted to respect her time with Emily. It didn't help her bag was still there, right there in his bedroom where he sat looking at it. He even sent a text to Emily late Saturday night telling her, but she said Sharon had a few things out at her place and would be fine until later. The bag sat on Sunday, and by early Monday morning, Andy was going crazy with that bag. He sent Sharon a text just after 6:00 that morning, unable to wait any longer to speak to her.

His eyes grew wide when she replied right away, "I caught an earlier stand-by flight back to Los Angeles. I'm boarding now. I don't have anything in that bag I have to have right now. I'll talk to you later after I land. Just keep the bag there, at least for now."

Andy dropped backward onto his bed, where he sat on the end of it, still staring at the text, with the bag in front of him. She'd left; she'd run. He glanced at the phone, the disbelief still on his face. He didn't know how to answer that text. She'd run and hadn't wanted to even talk to him. Sharon, the ruthless captain, who never seemed afraid of anything, had run from their relationship discussion. He took a deep breath and looked at his phone again.

"I love you, and I will miss you. I'm sorry this trip ended as it did. Have a safe flight," he sent her.

She replied a few moments later, "I love you too, so much."

Andy sat there in disbelief and started to think about everything again. He'd almost typed something about he'd do anything for her, but really, was that true? Would he move for her? He wasn't sure he could. L.A. still felt toxic to him and moving to New York had been good for him. It had allowed him to get his head on straight again and open himself up to this relationship with Sharon. Of course, what was a relationship if you weren't together? Could they survive? He didn't have the answers, but he wanted to figure out a solution. He still couldn't believe Sharon was on her way back to Los Angeles, but at least she was talking to him, sort of, in a way. She was returning his text messages, and as he stood to get ready for work, he typed her one more thing, "Call me when you can today. It doesn't matter the time."

Sharon finally called Andy later in the afternoon before he left work for the day. He was startled by the phone ringing, which was odd because he'd been glancing at it periodically over the last few hours. He expected her to maybe call after his lunch with her early flight time, but now, it was 4:45, and she was calling.

"Hi, Sharon," he said quietly as he answered. He leaned back in his desk chair to give her his full attention. "Did you have a good flight?'

"Andy," she said breathlessly, "I did. It's really good to talk to you. I'm sorry about earlier. I just, I just needed to get back here, to feel safe."

"Feel safe? Sharon, I never want you to feel unsafe around me. Do you?" he asked, completely surprised at her statement.

"No, no, not like that," she paused. "I can't explain it, other than to say I just wanted to be home. I do miss you. I miss us, together, and I hate the way we spent Saturday."

"Yeah, me too," Andy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Look, I'm not pushing you, just asking, but do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not yet. I hope that is okay. I don't have a solution, and I don't want to just get into it again," she explained.

"I understand," he nodded to himself. "My condo, it still smells like you. The pillow you used, I can smell the lavender wash that is still in my bathroom. I can't stop thinking of you."c

"I'm thinking of you too. That's what makes all this hard on me, but I'm back home, and I am just arriving at work. I went home, changed, and I'm arriving at work."

"Did you get a case already?" he sat forward, surprised.

"No, I just know I have paperwork to sign, and it's a good distraction. Getting back to work is what I need now. I'm going to be busy with the holidays. I'm stuck with Thanksgiving, and then December will fly by. You remember how the murder rate goes up in December, and that always means some of these officers have issues. I'll be busy."

"Right," he nodded. "Things will be steady around here on campus. Finals are coming up soon, but I've told you that when school is out, we just go into training mode. I mean, there are always people on campus, and we always have to do our usual patrols and all, but we have all our mandatory training scheduled for the week before Christmas. You're going to see Ricky then, for Christmas, right?"

"Yes, he can't get off with his schedule, so I'm going up there. His job is keeping him busy, but that's fine. I'll see him a couple of days, and then, I'm going to join my parents in Park City. It's not the same, not being with the kids, but I'll manage, and then I'll be back for New Year's Eve here to work through that," she explained.

"Wow, I suppose I didn't think about how long it would be before we could see each other again," he sighed. "I don't like that."

"I don't know what to suggest," she said. "I don't like it either, but it is what it is."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm really glad you called me, Honey. I love you. We'll get through all this."

"I love you too, Andy. I'm going to get to work. I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Bye," he offered a small smile and hung up the phone.

Their light conversations continued over the next few weeks. They didn't dig deep on anything, and they enjoyed talking each day. It was nice, except for the looming talk that continued to hover over the two of them. Andy felt like they'd taken a huge step forward in their relationship while in New York, but now, they'd taken several steps back. He missed Sharon. He wanted her. He wanted to wake up next to her like he had that one morning, now a month ago. It was almost Christmas, and he was finishing up at the post office where he was sending her gift.

He'd debated on what to send her, but he'd finally settled on a few things. He and Ang had gone to one of Emily's holiday shows, which he'd enjoyed even after seeing it with Sharon. He'd had the idea to have Ang take some pictures, and he now had framed a couple shots of Emily and even one of him with Emily. He thought Sharon would enjoy it, and the one he'd taken standing with Emily, he'd found a cheesy, but perfect frame, one that said, "I love New York." Yes, it held a couple of meanings, but he also knew part of Sharon's heart was in New York with Emily and with him. Besides the framed pictures, he had ordered a huge bouquet of flowers that were scheduled for delivery tomorrow, knowing she was going out of town for Christmas to see Ricky and her parents. While he was pleased with his gifts, he had wanted to do more. This was a woman he loved with his whole heart, but nothing in the stores just spoke to him, just said how much he loved her. Sharon wasn't about material things, and it wasn't that he was even looking for something expensive. He just wanted the right gift, the gift that defined them.

He finally had a unique idea, but he needed to get some information from Emily. Andy and Sharon had been talking each day, and he didn't think that would change when she was in Park City for a few days. So, he'd asked Emily if there was a local coffee shop the family enjoyed while there. She had answered quickly, that yes, they were a place they loved to go each day. Andy got the idea to call and get her a gift certificate, hoping that she would go there each day, get a cup of tea, coffee, or hot chocolate, and then sit to chat with him over the computer. Yes, it sounded silly, but he knew Sharon was sentimental and might like the idea. He'd called the coffee shop and had ordered the gift certificate. They had mailed it to him, and he now, had it inside the package he was shipping to her. He hoped she liked it. He'd written on the gift certificate, "I heard you like this place. Enjoy your time in Park City. Relax, and if by chance, you find yourself in this coffee shop with your laptop, I'd love to chat with you."

After he mailed the package, he went back to work. It was nice things were a bit slower at the school now with the semester over. Yes, his team had a lot of training, but the days weren't as hectic. Sharon, on the other hand, had been really busy. He'd spoken to her each day, but the last two days, it had only been for a couple minutes each time. He really wanted her to like her gifts. He'd spent a lot of money on the flowers, again, not about the price, but he'd ordered ones he wanted her to enjoy. It was a mixed bouquet, complete with some red roses, and the whole thing was to come in a vase tied in Christmas ribbon. Sharon did love flowers, and he was satisfied he'd done a decent job on his girlfriend's gifts for their first Christmas.

He received a call very late a few nights later, and he grinned when he saw she was calling. It was after 1:00 AM for him, but he didn't care. He rolled over, turned on his light, and he sat up to talk to her.

"Hey," he said softly as he smiled. "Late night, I take it."

"Andy," she let out a low hum. "I was blown away by the extremely large bouquet of flowers the other day, and now, you've gone and done more. I'm about ready to cry," she said.

"Hey, hey," he said softly, "don't cry. I take it you got my gift?"

"I did, and it's one of the sweetest things. You put so much effort into all of this. I am overwhelmed. I don't know what to say," she sniffled.

He chuckled quietly, "You can tell me why you are crying. It's Christmas, and you have a gift, a nice one, I hope? I just wanted to send you something, a few somethings," he corrected.

"The flowers, the framed photos, and then the gift certificate. It's probably the nicest thing I've ever gotten," she sniffled again.

Andy took a different approach, as he realized she was stuck in her sentimental state, "Wow, if that's the case, Sharon, you need to find new friends. The gifts aren't THAT great."

She started to giggle at that, "Yes, they are. They were sent by a man I know loves me deeply, and the time and effort he put into the gifts is noted and very much appreciated. Thank you, my love."

"You really know how to make a guy's day with that greeting. My love-I like that. I've never heard you say that," he told her.

"I mean it. You are my love, and I'm extremely happy right now. I just wish we could be together," she sighed.

"I do too. Work is work for both of us, and you have this great trip coming up with your family," he explained.

"I do, but I've also been trying to think of a way to see you soon. I miss you. I miss our closeness, and I can't stop thinking about our night together. It was one night, but I need you-again and soon," she said in a factual tone.

"You have no idea how much I want to see you. Our schedules have been a mess, and like we discussed, what a week ago, they aren't going to get better," he sighed.

"Well, I would like you to check your email. I sent you something, and this is not because of the gift you just sent me. I've been working on this for days, and it was just finalized today," she said, a teasing tone now. "Please."

"Okay," he stood, but before he moved, he had to stretch. He walked toward his kitchen, turning on the light as he walked. He found his laptop and opened it to boot it up for the night. "Hold on," he frowned. "I need my glasses. My eyes can't focus this late."

"Sure," she giggled. It took him a few more moments to locate his reading glasses. When he did, his computer was ready, and he pulled up his email to find one from Sharon, sent now over an hour ago.

"What's this?" he asked as he opened and started to scroll through it.

"That," she said and continued, "is what I hope will be our next adventure. I have to go to a work conference in Panama City Beach, Florida in February, and I am hoping you will go with me. I've sent you my itinerary, the nice hotel on the beach-all of it. I have my computer ready, here, to purchase your plane ticket, which is my gift to you. I didn't want to order it though without confirming you could get the time off work and even more, wanted to come with me."

"Wow," he ran his hand through his hair as he sat on his stool to look at everything. The stool, the kitchen, just over a month ago, he'd told Sharon he loved her right here. She'd said it too. They'd had a disagreement, and nothing had been normal since. He missed her, and the two couldn't find time to see each other, but here, she was extending an olive branch, an almost tropical vacation.

"Now, it is a working conference, but when I'm working, you can relax. You can walk on the beach, fish, work out in the gym, sleep, swim-Andy, whatever you would like to do. When I'm not working, we can-" he cut her off.

"We can stay in the room and lock the door," he chuckled. "I'm in. I want to come on this trip. I do need to run it by work, but I'm most definitely in, Sharon. I miss you. When is this," he scrolled through the information.

"February, it's February 24-28 exactly, so I know it's not Valentine's Day, but it's at least in the same month," she stated.

"So, for Christmas," he started, "you want to give me a plane ticket to join you at the beach where we can be together for days just after Valentine's Day?"

She chuckled, "That's about the gist of it. I do have to work. I have a conference."

"I know," he waved. "I get that. I can find something to do while you talk police procedure. Now, that, I have no interest," he laughed, "but Honey, I'll be there. I'll bring your Valentine's Day gift too."

"I'll book the ticket when you can confirm the dates," she said happily. "Merry Christmas, Andy."


	56. Chapter 56

Sharon started laughing when she saw him. She stopped walking and covered her mouth. He heard the laugh and quickly paddled around to see her. In doing that, he almost fell off his float, but he managed to redeem himself at the last minute, still kicking up quite a splash. He stopped swaying on the float to focus on Sharon, his beautiful girlfriend. It had been too long, and now, he wondered why he hadn't done more to see her before now.

"Hey, Gorgeous," he flashed his grin at her as she walked to the edge of the pool. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes there," he nodded and paddled to the side of the pool. "I mean, I haven't had a lot of fantastic things to look at today," he gestured outside, "but you look wonderful."

"Hi," she continued laughing as she bent down at the side of the pool while he pulled himself to the side and off the float. He stood in the shallow water. He leaned up; she leaned down, and he kissed her. "It's good to see you, finally."

"Let me get out of the pool so I can kiss you properly," he said. "I see this is really funny to you," he gestured around at the pool.

"It is," she continued to chuckle while he pulled himself out of the water. She watched him, his strong arms, his navy-blue swim trunks, and she hummed. He winked at her as he caught her looking at him. "I got your text that you were in the pool area, and I knew you had to be inside due to this ridiculous rain outside, but I just didn't envision this. I suppose I thought you might be in here reading, but this is better."

Andy looked around the pool area. It was empty, and he'd been enjoying the silence while he floated around on a lounge raft in the pool. He was on vacation, and he planned to enjoy it, even if the weather outside wasn't cooperating. His flight had been a very early one, and with his connection, he'd gotten in mid-morning, getting to the hotel around noon after getting his rental car and all. Sharon had sent him a text telling him she had to eat an early lunch due to the conference schedule, so he'd grabbed a quick bowl of soup and a salad at one of the hotel restaurants. He had then decided to head to the pool area with the terrible weather outside; it was pouring and had been for hours and hours. The rain was insane, and Sharon had told him it had rained all night. She had flown in the night before, but because of work and flight schedules, it had been easier for Andy to get here this morning. He'd worked late the night before to somewhat compensate for his vacation; he felt badly leaving his team, even though he had vacation days to use. The two had been counting the days to see each other, neither one expecting to finally put eyes on the other in the hotel's indoor pool area.

"I'm having a great time," he shrugged. "Even with the rain, there's no snow. I'm fine. I mean, I've been here, what three or four hours now, and I'm already in the pool. That's not too bad."

She nodded while he dried off, and then he walked toward her, still wet from the pool. She put her hands up in defense, "I have on a silk shirt. Please, don't get it wet."

"Wouldn't dream of it, but I'd like to kiss you since I've been dreaming of that for almost three months now. Hi," he said, and he kissed her again. The two kissed for a few seconds without getting Sharon wet before he stepped back to dry off more. "You done for the day?"

"No," she sighed. "These go long. I warned you about that. I'm on a break, and I wanted to see you. I'm sorry lunch didn't work out. I didn't know the schedule for lunch until I picked up my registration packet this morning. Your flight was okay?"

"No worries on lunch," he flashed a grin. "I had salad and some sort of seafood chowder," he shrugged. "It was good. The pool," he gestured to it, "was calling my name. I'm not normally a pool guy, but it sounded relaxing after my flight. It's a bit humid in here, but that's part of the Florida charm, even this time of year," he grinned. "I mean, I'd rather have a sunny day to at least walk on the beach, but it's okay. As far as the flight, I had an older woman who shouted for almost two hours because she couldn't hear sitting next to me on the first flight and then, I had someone I swear hadn't showered in weeks on my second flight. He was fun," Andy grimaced. Sharon laughed again, flashing her smile. "I'll fly back with both just for this, just to be here. It's just so good to see you."

"You too, Andy," she reached out for his hand. The two held hands a moment, and he looked her up and down as they stood there. They enjoyed the silence, trying to catch up after being apart for months.

"I'm liking your outfit today, but it doesn't look very beachy," he winked.

She looked at her clothing, gray slacks, a mint green silk dress shirt, and black flats. She gestured to herself, "It is a conference. What would you like me to wear? I can't come in some sort of sundress look."

"Nah, I'd go for a swimsuit, myself, I mean, for you to wear a swimsuit," he grinned and winked. "You look very nice, and look all professional there, you with your name tag," he nodded to it. "I have seen a few of your conference people walking around the hotel."

She nodded, "I hope you didn't have a problem getting the room key?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "How, though, may I ask, did you swing that nice suite upstairs? That jetted tub," he nodded, "that's my type of pool. There's no way the LAPD is paying for that room with a killer ocean view."

Sharon blushed and put her hand over her face, "I lucked out when I checked in late last night. I told you I got in around midnight, and the woman at the desk knew I was here for the conference. Most conference people, like me, have a set per diem budget from their departments. I asked her about leaving a key for you, explaining my boyfriend was flying in this morning to meet me, and we got to talking about you. I think she was jealous," Sharon grinned. "Anyway, she checked, had one of those nice suites left, and she upgraded me, no extra charge. I think what did it was when she asked if you were handsome, and I told her very handsome. Plus, she liked that I was a female police captain and that you and I live 3,000 miles apart and were meeting here."

Andy chuckled, "I like it. I'm just the tag along, and now, you are using me for upgrades. I'll take it."

Sharon glanced at her watch, "Oh, I need to go back. My next session is starting again. Ahh," she eyed and nodded to the pool float, "dare I ask about that? Are floats even allowed?"

Andy rolled his eyes, "You and your rules, Sharon. I really don't know and don't care if it's allowed. Ang sent it with me, really as a joke, but I thought I'd bring it. It's coming in handy now. I didn't blow it up until I got in here. I figure what's the worst that happens? If they come out here, see an old guy floating around-almost sleeping really-and ask me to remove it, I will, but otherwise, I'm good with my float."

Sharon grinned, and she walked up to him. She pecked his lips, "I suppose I can turn a blind eye to any rule-breaking, Lieutenant-retired Lieutenant Flynn, especially since the weather has forced you to stay indoors."

"Yeah, about that," he looked outside and shook his head, "any end to the rain? I thought this was the spring break place to be? I mean, I know it's not mid-March yet for that to start, but seriously, rain? It's my spring break, a little early, yes, but I didn't order rain."

She grimaced, "We were talking about that this morning before the session started. It's supposed to rain today and tomorrow. After that, it's going to be cooler than normal with the high around 58."

"58! I checked last week, and none of this was in the forecast for the end of February. Whatever," he waved his hand, "I'm here with you, and we can certainly find things to do."

"Yes," she stepped toward him and whispered, "I'm thinking later, much later tonight, you and me upstairs," she winked and tilted her head toward the ceiling.

"Oh, for sure," he nodded. "How late are you going tonight with your meetings?"

She frowned again, "I hope you don't hate me, but I have to go to something at 5:30. They are doing that one by the bar area just so people will come, but it's one of the sessions I really want to hear about this week. I should be done by 7:30, and maybe then, we can go to dinner?"

"Okay," he nodded. "I may float around here and take a nap. Should I make a dinner reservation for say, 8:30?"

"Perfect," she nodded. "You pick the place."

"I asked at lunch, and there's some seafood place not far. I did get that rental car; we can drive there. I'll ask the concierge about reservations," he told her. "I'm going to take you to some romantic place, even if it's pouring down rain."

"I can't wait. Okay, I have to go," she kissed him quickly again. He nodded to her shirt, "Ahh, yes, thank you for not getting me wet."

"That only means I can get you wet later, say in that jetted tub upstairs," he grinned.

"It's a date, Andrew," she threw him a small finger wave and started to the door. He watched, groaning as she swayed her hips at him.

"Killing me, Raydor," he called to her. He heard her laugh, and then he sat down on the chair again. The pool was still empty and quiet. He was tired and not sure he could stay awake on the float. He decided it was time for a hot shower, the television, and a nap. This trip wasn't so bad. He just needed Sharon to skip a couple sessions so they could hang out together. The trick would be convincing her of that.


	57. Chapter 57

She quietly opened the door and stepped inside, cringing when she saw how dark the room still was.

"I'm awake," he grumbled and then coughed. Sharon stepped closer to him, and she saw him move. He rolled toward her, and she stopped to get a look at him.

"You don't look any better. How are you feeling?" she asked. She was in a dark blazer, white silk shirt, and matching dark slacks. Sharon had skipped going to lunch with the group to check on Andy.

"I'm feeling like I have food poisoning and never want to eat shrimp again," he grumbled at her. "Sorry," he lifted his hand and waved it weakly at her. "I'm not mad at you. I just feel like I've been run over by a truck. You can come and sit by me," he patted the side of the bed. "I think that will help."

Sharon offered him a sympathetic smile and stepped even closer to him. He shuffled over so she could sit. He was on his stomach and not moving well. She sat and looked to him again.

"Are you still throwing up?" she grimaced as she asked.

He shook his head, "No, not since 7:00 this morning. I think that's a good sign."

"Yes, that is. Are you hungry at all?" she asked. "I got you that ginger ale this morning. Did you have any of it yet?"

He nodded toward the nightstand where she could see the bottle open, and said, "Yeah, I had a few sips of it closer to 8:00. I finally fell asleep around 8:40 or so. Last I looked at the clock, it was 8:30, and I know I drifted off shortly after that. I woke up around 11:30, and I've just been lying here since. I probably could drink some of that ginger ale."

Sharon reached for it, and while she did, he turned and sat up in the bed, now with his back against the headboard. He nodded his appreciation at the offer of the drink, and he sipped on it slowly. Sharon squeezed his knee, which was under the sheet, and he reached for her hand with his other one.

"I'm sorry about this," he gestured around them.

"Andy," she sighed. "You should not be apologizing. I'm sorry you are sick, that you got food poisoning after our lovely dinner last night."

He nodded and looked into her eyes. They just looked at each other for a few minutes. He nodded to her again, "You aren't feeling ill, are you?"

"No," she smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand. "I'm fine. I am sorry I haven't been up here with you."

He waved his hand at her, "I've been sleeping. It's better this happened to me because I'm just here as the sidekick. It's your conference. I'll be okay. I was thinking of getting a shower before you arrived. Now, it would normally sound much better WITH you, but I hope you aren't offended when I say I want to just shower alone."

Sharon started to laugh. She dropped her head and her shoulders started shaking. The laughter was contagious, as Andy started laughing too. She looked at him and shrugged, "I am thinking you are repulsed by me," she teased. "First, things were heating up quite nicely with us last night right here. We were in the middle of a very intense make-out session, and suddenly, you sprang from this bed and ran to the bathroom, holding your mouth, like I had repulsed you. Now," she tossed her head around like she was weighing options, "you tell me I'm not welcome in your shower. Hmm. I see how it is."

Andy groaned and closed his eyes, "Don't remind me about any of that. I hate how the evening turned out. We haven't been together in months, and we end the night with me hugging the toilet. I haven't been sick like that in years, over a decade. In fact, I had flashbacks to when I was still drinking. It's been that long. I just hope it's out of my system."

Sharon nodded, "Maybe you'll feel like eating later. I will eat wherever you like, just to be with you. Then, I know you are exhausted and need sleep. I was going to go to a session they have this evening, more of a cocktail gathering, and I thought you might prefer to sleep."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, that's probably best. I mean, I know what I'd like to do tonight and who I'd like to do it with," he flashed her a grin, "but, I have absolutely no energy."

"Regain your energy," she winked. "We still have a couple days here."

"Are you going to get some lunch?" he asked.

"I need to do that, yes," she nodded. "Why? Are you hungry? I can get you some soup-" she started to say, but he shook his head, stopping her thought.

"No, I'm not hungry at all yet. My stomach is still churning, and I just hope getting a shower and moving around a little now will start to reset my system."

She nodded, "So, no thoughts of say a tuna sandwich, grilled shrimp salad, ahh, pasta in a cream sauce," she started to laugh when Andy made another face and started to look at her with an almost green look to his face. Sharon chucked again and patted his leg, "I'm sorry for making fun of your misery. I won' bring up food like that again. Why don't you get a shower, and I'll open the curtains and get some air in here from the sliding door."

He looked toward the slider and raised his eyebrows, "Is it still raining?"

Sharon hung her head, "I have no comment."

Andy put his hand on his face, "It's still raining? Ugh, just great. Well," he sighed and continued, "I suppose I'm not missing much. I mean, I might feel even worse if I saw it was a gorgeous day to walk on the beach."

"It's still chilly too," she made a face. "This isn't the trip I was hoping."

"No," he squeezed her hand. "We're together, though, and I'll take it, rain, cold temps, and sickness alike."

"Yeah," he smiled at her. "Okay, I'm going to get up." He started to move, and she stood to allow him to get up. She watched him as he stood and gave him a sad smile.

"Want me to get your anything?" she asked.

"If you don't mind grabbing my toiletry bag, I put it back on my suitcase when I got ready for our night out last night," he started shuffling to the bathroom. Sharon looked over and saw it on the suitcase. She let out a small sigh when she picked it up and started to follow him.

"You are still in your dress pants from dinner," she noted. "Andy, I'm so sorry you had a horrible night."

He turned on the water and waited for it to warm, and while he did that, he turned back to her. She was standing in the bathroom doorway, the toiletry bag in her hand. She handed it to him, and he leaned toward her, "Well, it didn't start bad. Dinner TASTED great, at least the first time I tasted it," he winked. Sharon groaned.

"You picked such a lovely restaurant," she sighed. "It was so romantic. I loved that. I loved you put some thought into the perfect place for us. It struck just the right mood that we carried back here," she gestured with her hand. "And then," she shook her head.

"Yeah, and then, I started vomiting and did so all night. I hope you slept a little."

"I feel badly I did," she frowned. "I should have sat up with you."

"Look," he put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad you didn't. What's done is done. I'm going to freshen up and try to rejoin the land of the living," he chuckled. "Let me shower and brush my teeth. Are you going back downstairs right now?"

"No, I'll wait, and I'll call for housekeeping too. Maybe you could at least walk down with me while someone cleans the room?" she offered.

He nodded, "Sounds like a plan. I'll be out shortly."

Sharon made a few phone calls for work while Andy showered. She tried to sit on the balcony as the room now had a distinct smell to it after Andy's evening. The weather was so miserable she couldn't stand it, but she did keep the sliding door open to get some fresh air. Even that had things blowing, as the wind was fierce. She looked up 15 minutes later when Andy walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in his towel.

"Feeling any better?" she asked. "You look better, MUCH better, Andy. I like that look," she used her hand to gesture at him. He looked down to see just his towel and chuckled.

"I just feel worn out and exhausted. I have no energy, but that's to be expected. I'll survive. I showered, shaved, and I've brushed my teeth," he said. He walked to her, as she was seated at the desk, and he leaned over to kiss her.

"Hi, hope you don't mind kissing me," he grinned when they ended their short kiss.

"Not at all," she grinned up at him. "Now, I've called to housekeeping. They are going to come up here in a half hour or so to clean. Once you dressed, we can go downstairs. My next lecture starts in about 20 minutes."

He nodded as he dug through his bag. He pulled out some clothing, and Sharon's phone rang again before he could say anything. She sighed and stood, gesturing she would step out onto the balcony to take the call. While she did that, Andy finished dressing.

"Everything okay?" he asked when she returned.

"Fine," she waved. "It's just work calling while I'm away for work," she rolled her eyes. "I can't seem to catch a break."

"Well, you look lovely," he smiled sweetly at her. "I do have to say I really liked that sexy number you had on last night."

She looked to him, some confusion on her face, "I didn't even change last night when we got back to the room. You haven't seen anything yet. Oh, wait, dinner? Are you talking about that sundress?"

He nodded, "Oh, that was something. I know it wasn't anything crazy, but something about it," he shook his head, "wow. I loved it. I know you needed the sweater over it because you were cold, but still," he winked. "Seeing you in that was worth the trip."

"Hmm," she walked across the room and loosely draped her arms around him, "so, that's all it took? I had bigger plans for us. Last night was a bust. Tonight," she nodded and paused, "you need your rest, but rest up because we can explore things maybe tomorrow."

"Can't wait," he told her. "Ready to go downstairs?"

"Yes," she nodded and stuck out her hand to put in his. "Let's go. I'm in solid lectures all afternoon, and I'll check on you for a quick dinner, say around 6:00? That cocktail hour, which isn't more than an hour, is starting around 8:30. It's just mostly conference people getting together, but it's a good place to network."

"You really have to go to that?" he asked.

She shrugged, "You're tired, so I figured you would rest. I mean, this is what I'm here to do, to work, Andy."

He remained quiet as they walked down the corridor, "Sure," he said, not wanting to argue. "You can pick the restaurant for tomorrow evening then. I'm not risking it after my food poisoning situation."

"Deal," she nodded. The two stepped onto the elevator. He glanced at her.

"Normally," he wiggled his eyebrows, "I'd like to corner you on this elevator and kiss you until we reached the ground floor. I have no energy at the moment."

Sharon burst out laughing again, and she pursed her lips, "Let's just get you taking nourishment. Baby steps, Andy."

The two parted ways after Andy and Sharon stopped off at the hotel's small deli area. It was mostly a grab-n-go style place. Andy was able to find a ginger ale and even asked for some crackers. Sharon picked up a grilled chicken salad to take back to her lecture. He quickly kissed her as she rushed off. He sighed and stood there watching her, not sure if either of them could ever put their personal lives over work. He knew she was having trouble doing just that, and he also knew he wasn't much better. It had taken every ounce of self-restraint to not bring up their dating and living situation while at dinner, but he hadn't. Because of that, they had enjoyed a truly romantic night, until, as Sharon had said, Andy jumped up from the bed in the middle of kissing Sharon, and he ran to the bathroom. Sharon, not sure what was going on, got up to follow him, and she groaned when she realized he was sick. Andy spent the next two hours between the bathroom and the king-sized bed, until he thought he was feeling okay. He and Sharon both got into bed, and she quickly fell asleep. Andy did not. He spent the next several hours up and down, between the bathroom and the bed. How Sharon didn't hear him, he wasn't sure. He was glad she didn't, but still, he knew it had been a very long night. The two had talked about being together, and this was not the trip he'd imagined. She was working a lot, and now, he was sick.

Andy found a quiet spot to sit and look out at the ocean. The rain was still coming down, now even heavier than it had been before when he and Sharon had come downstairs. He started to relax after he sat down. He started to feel human as he sipped on his drink and nibbled on his crackers. Tonight, they would eat a simple meal. He knew Sharon deserved more, but he just felt terrible. She'd go to her work function, and hopefully, that would mean she could be all his tomorrow. He wanted Sharon. He wanted to be with her, with nothing standing between them. He thought this trip would help with that, but it wasn't. It seemed to only be highlighting they lived different lives, and these brief times they could intersect, life seemed to always get in the way. It wasn't enough for him, but he didn't have a solution. Talking about a solution is what he wanted to do, but that hadn't gone well the last time he'd brought it up. No, for now, he needed to just relax and enjoy her, the little time he had with her. They could discuss their future, whatever that meant, later.


	58. Chapter 58

Things were not going like he'd planned. The romantic beach trip was anything but, and yes, Andy knew Sharon had to work. It was a working trip, but that didn't change his desire to spend time with Sharon. This wasn't just a vacation, but it was a work conference for her. Still, it wasn't going well. Both knew it.

He was still a bit weak from food poisoning, but he was definitely on the mend. It was now the next afternoon, and he was feeling better and stronger. The afternoon before had been a blur, but he did remember sitting downstairs staring out at the rainy afternoon while Sharon returned to her conference. Just that little activity had worn him out, and he'd returned to the room around 5:00 to watch a little television and relax. That, really, had been code for turn on the television, watch for a few minutes, and finally, pass out for the night. He'd felt horrible, both his physical state and the fact he'd slept through dinner with Sharon that night. She'd come and gone all evening, going to her conference events, and he hadn't even noticed. Andy had finally gotten up just after 5:00 this morning, sleeping almost 12 hours straight, and he was still a bit weak, but feeling better.

It had been hard not to disturb Sharon as she slept next to him, the sight of her almost taking his breath away. She had on a knee-length light purple slip-type thing, something he couldn't remember the exact terminology, but oh, he loved it. During the trip, he'd barely seen Sharon, and of course, they had not had any time for more. She'd been busy, and then, he'd gotten sick. Watching her sleep, he just couldn't wake her, at least not yet, even if he could envision a very romantic morning, so he'd taken a long shower to refresh himself. When he found her still sleeping after that, he decided to go downstairs and surprise her with breakfast. He really wanted to crawl back in bed and spend time with her, but if was honest, he still didn't have enough energy for that, and he was actually hungry.

Andy found one of the hotel coffee shops open for the early morning and ordered tea, black coffee, a couple of muffins, and a fruit spread. It was a start, and he hoped the food would be be just the thing he needed to start feeling like himself. He returned to the room and was surprised to find Sharon dressed and working on her hair.

"Hi, morning," he smiled brightly at her. He leaned in to kiss her, and she kissed him quickly as she continued on her hair. "I thought you might still be sleeping. In fact, I hoped you were still sleeping. I was going to curl up next to you with breakfast in bed."

"Oh," she groaned, "that does sound wonderful. I'm sorry, but I do have an early session. It starts at 7:30 this morning. Are you feeling better?"

He put the food on the small table and sat in the chair to look at her as she continued to get ready. She turned to him as she did, and he nodded slightly. "Yeah, I still feel like I was hit by a truck, but I'm finally hungry. Look, I'm sorry I ruined another evening and slept through dinner. I'm an idiot. You invited me along on this trip, and I've been sick and slept through most of it."

"Oh, Andy," she sighed and walked to him, taking his hands in hers. "It's okay. You shouldn't be apologizing. I feel horrible you have been so sick. Plus, I've been busy and unable to spend any time with you. The weather has been lousy," she sighed and looked to the window. "Have you stepped outside this morning?"

"No," he glanced to the window and nodded, happy to see sun. "It's not raining."

"It's not, but it's really windy and chilly," she frowned. "You might be floating around in the indoor pool today. I'm not sure it's a great day to even walk on the beach. We leave tomorrow, and it's just not working out here."

"Yeah," he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before he continued, "in more ways than one. I'm sorry everything is off on this trip."

"Me too," she leaned in and kissed his lips. "Maybe we can do dinner tonight with an early evening to bed?" Sharon teased and squeezed his hands.

He looked up at her and tugged her down to sit on his lap, "I will be there. We are not going home from this trip, to two different homes, I might add, without a romantic evening right here in this room."

"Deal," she leaned in and kissed. The two continued to kiss for a few minutes with Andy running his hands up her back and sides. Sharon ran her hands through his hair before she finally pulled back and smiled at him.

"I really have to get ready," she bit her lip.

"Don't bite your lip, please," he grumbled. "I won't let you leave. You have no idea what that does to me."

Sharon chuckled and bit her lip again while she watched Andy close his eyes. She leaned in and pecked his lips before she stood. "If I finish getting ready, I just might have a few minutes to eat with you. You didn't have to get breakfast."

He shrugged as he opened the bag of food, "I wanted to get breakfast. I thought we could spend some time together and talk. I miss you already, and the trip isn't over."

She nodded while she worked on her makeup, "I know. I was thinking about my travels last night while downstairs. I really don't know when I will be able to get back to New York. My schedule is a mess in May already, and Emily is going to be really busy for most of April."

"I was thinking about that yesterday while I was resting," Andy said as he sat down and sipped at his coffee. He held her tea out for her, and she gave him a warm smile as she accepted the tea. "I was thinking we need a real vacation, just the two of us. That means no work, no kids, no family-none of it, and I think we need this vacation in a neutral location."

She eyed him, "Neutral location?"

He nodded, "Yes, look, we love each other, but spending time in New York or L.A. right now is stressful on the other. We have kids in both places-you want to see Emily in New York, and I want to see my kids in L.A., so I get it. Other family gets in the way. Sharon, I want you more than you can imagine, but we need time to be a couple, to see what we are together, alone."

She nodded silently as she thought about it. She finished her makeup and walked to the table where she sat down gracefully in the other chair. She crossed her legs and held her tea between her hands. She nodded again in thought and said, "You might be right. I don't like feeling nervous around you, but I almost do. I want to spend time with you, but I have a job to do too. I want to see you, but then, I want to see Emily. Looking forward, to at least April and May, I don't see when we will have time to see each other, and I don't want that. I want you to be a priority. However, when it's this much work, I just," she shook her head and looked down at her cup, while Andy reached for her hand. They gripped hands, and she continued, "You don't think a vacation alone is a last ditch effort to save your relationship, do you?"

Andy's eyes widened, "No! I don't think we are doomed. Do you?"

She sighed and shook her head, "No, I just don't know where we go from here. Neither is able to move for various reasons. I just don't know."

"Plenty of couples live like this," Andy offered. Sharon raised her eyebrows in question, and he rolled his eyes. "Okay," he raised his hand in defense, "most couples don't live like this, but it doesn't mean we can't."

"Andy, I don't think we can do this, not like this," Sharon gave him a soft smile. "I want this to work, but I don't know what to do."

"I'm not sure what to do, either, Sharon," he frowned. "Seeing you every couple months, though, isn't enough for me."

"Does that mean you want to move back to Los Angeles?" Sharon asked.

"No, I mean, I don't know! I," he let out a frustrated sigh and started again, "I didn't bring up a romantic trip to get into another argument about either of us moving or where we should live. I simply want to spend more time with you, in any way I can, and I want to go somewhere we can focus on each other, period."

"I don't want to argue either," she said quietly. "Look, I love you, and I want to spend time with you. If we can't see moving, I suppose we need to address this for what it is, a couple who is together when it works."

"Sharon," he said and closed his eyes in frustration.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said as she stood, glancing at her watch. "I really have to get to my lecture. Can we table this?"

He opened his eyes and saw she was now standing and putting on her shoes. He stared at her, and when she turned back to him, he held out his hand to her. He stood and pulled her into his arms. He felt her relax when he pulled her close to him, and they stood there like that for a few moments. When they broke apart, she looked up at him, and the two met for a passionate kiss, full of intensity. Andy ran his hands down her arms; Sharon put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. Finally, when they reluctantly broke apart, he gestured to the door.

"I want to work out a solution, especially before you go off for the day. I don't want to be mad or frustrated," he said and kissed her head. "Can I walk you downstairs?"

She looked down and nodded. She clasped her hand in his, but before they walked to the door, he reached over and picked up her tea and food.

"Thank you for getting breakfast," she said with a small smile.

He nodded, "I should have bought you a romantic dinner-tonight," he nodded. "Tonight is all about romance. You need a good breakfast for that."

Sharon chuckled at that, and she led him to the door. They were quiet on the elevator ride downstairs, almost as if they were going over their ideas of a future in their heads. The silence continued as they walked across the lobby area, and Andy stopped short of the lecture hall.

"Have a good morning," he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She stopped him, pulled on the sides of his face with her hands, and she kissed him again. Andy quickly melted into that kiss, trying to keep his hands in respectable places, but he finally ended by gripping her hips as she smiled up at him.

"Thank you, and I mean for everything. I didn't mean to get into it again about our situation. I like what you suggested, about a romantic trip, just the two of us, and I would really like to discuss that over dinner. It might be a perfect start, a perfect way to see what our future holds," Sharon explained as she bit her lip again. He groaned and shook his head.

Andy leaned in and kissed her quickly, "I have a couple ideas. Could I possibly surprise you?"

She laughed and nodded, "Let's talk at dinner."

He winked, "I promise I won't miss that for the world. If you finish early, you will find me in the hotel pool. I'll be the guy with the float."

Sharon laughed again and before she walked away, leaned up and said, "I suppose if I can't get to the hotel pool, we just might have to try the hotel tub later."

Andy stood there, speechless at her flirting and watched her walk into her lecture. Their conversation had been rocky, but they'd talked through it. She'd agreed to a romantic trip, and he had a few ideas brewing. He wanted to meet in the middle, to find a solution. He wanted it to be a romantic trip, something she didn't expect. He didn't want a beach again. That had somewhat backfired. He had a few ideas, and he hoped that Sharon would let him plan it all as a surprise to her, the woman he loved.


	59. Chapter 59

Even the middle seat on the airplane couldn't change Andy's current most of the trip had been a disaster, he and Sharon had more than made up for it their last night, which was also why he was now exhausted. He wasn't sure if they'd gotten more than a couple hours of sleep, but wow, it had been worth it. He'd put a great deal of thought into their dinner plans for that last night, and he'd finally found a local Italian place that had been the perfect location. Yes, he knew that Italian wasn't always typical at the beach, but he'd already had food poisoning from the seafood on this trip and didn't need it again. He'd talked to the concierge and one of the desk clerks to get some suggestions before deciding on one restaurant, and it had been just the place. It had given their evening just the right ambience. Of course, things had almost been ruined because Sharon's last lecture of the day ran over by a half hour. She'd apologize, of course, but that had made them late to their reservation. Andy had been slightly irritated at the time, but all of that had been forgotten when they'd enjoyed their candlelight dinner. It probably helped Sharon had ordered two glasses of wine, so that by the time they were done eating, the two could barely contain themselves before rushing back to their hotel room. It was just a good night, no a fantastic night. They'd spent hours with each other in the room, both in bed and also in the large tub. They had stared into the dark sky from their bed and might have ventured out onto their balcony had the weather been better. It had all been amazing, and he could still smell Sharon's perfume. He never wanted to lose that scent, but knew it wasn't possible to keep it. Oh, he knew it was going to be a few weeks before he saw Sharon, but at least he had some fantastic memories to hold him until their vacation.

Yes, they were going to go on vacation, and it was happening sooner rather than later. The two were going to meet up at the end of March, which was now just over a month away, and Andy couldn't wait. He hoped Sharon felt the same, especially after their romantic evening. Wow, he loved her. She just was the one for him; he knew it, but how they were going to make this work-that was the question. She was smart, beautiful, funny, and oh, so sexy. That was definitely a side others didn't get to see, and he loved that. He loved her flirtatious looks, ones she'd thrown him all night throughout dinner. He loved her long legs and how she would always have them intertwined in his legs, whether they were sitting, lying next to each other, or whatever. He loved that at dinner, she loved to wrap one of her legs around his ankle, just to be close to him, and how, when lying next to each other on a bed or couch, she loved to curl her leg around his. He loved that in their romantic bubble bath, she made sure to do the same. No one else saw that-thankfully, and it drove Andy absolutely crazy for Sharon. Andy loved kissing her neck, and that in one spot, she was ticklish. He loved that she hummed when he kissed her. It was hard to believe she was the same woman who had driven him crazy for years, in a different way, and now, she drove him crazy-crazy for her. He loved being close to her and hated their time together had ended.

Yes, he could survive the next month or so before he saw her again. He had to do that; it wasn't like things could change. Honestly, he was glad they were going on vacation in a month as opposed to four or five months from now. The two had spent their early morning hours, after just a brief sleep, discussing that, Andy's plan for a vacation. It was a good thing the discussion hadn't come up the night before because it would have killed the mood. Instead, the two had focused on each other and only each other. They had chemistry and passion; that wasn't a question. They could shut out the outside world, even for a few hours; they had done that, and so, in the hours leading up to their departure, they had discussed it again, curled up next to each other in bed, exhausted, but happy, vulnerable yet determined.

 _"So," he had said, and tried to catch her glance as she was sprawled on his chest and side, her leg wrapped around his, as he ran his hand down her back, "about this vacation I want to take with you," he paused to gauge her reaction._

 _She lifted her head and rested it on his chest, as she put her hand up to cup his cheek, "I am listening. Right now, there is nothing more I would like to do with you. I'd love to go on vacation. What do you have in mind?"_

 _"Well, I'd like to find a date and a location," he explained, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing it. "I can't stand the idea of leaving here in a few hours, leaving this," he gestured to the two curled up in the very early morning light, "without planning our next trip or time together."_

 _"I thought it was just me," she let out a small laugh. "I've been lying here thinking about sending you back to New York. I hate that work looks so awful for me in April and May. I just have so much going on then."_

 _Andy continued to run his hand up and down her back, and he felt Sharon shift her leg to wrap around his even more. She was now lying almost on top of him, and he still didn't feel like she was close enough to him. He thought a moment and said, "What about March? We keep looking so far ahead, but March is a month away, really just a couple weeks away. I mean, do you think it would be possible to get a couple vacation days for March? We could try to work around a long weekend or something. I am pretty sure I could."_

 _"March," Sharon repeated and patted her hand on his chest._

 _"Yeah, you know," he gestured now with the hand that had been on her back, "March, like coming up here in a couple weeks. If you can find a day or two, I will plan this whole trip, that is, if you will allow me."_

 _Sharon propped herself up and pulled the bedding up with her too, "You really want to plan it all?"_

 _"I do," he nodded. "I'd love to surprise you with a trip. How about I just tell you the city, and that's really because it's required information," he winked. "I mean, you can't exactly get on a flight without knowing the destination."_

 _Sharon chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. The two forgot the topic at hand for a few minutes as things got heated again, but she broke apart eventually and nodded to him, "March."_

 _He chuckled and pulled her back toward him, "I'm Andy. If you are doing this with a guy named March, we have a problem."_

 _Sharon laughed, "You are the only man for me."_

 _Andy kissed her, "You can't stand the idea of being away from me longer now, can you? I know I can't. March is almost too far away. After all of last night, I want you more and more, like a repeat of this."_

 _"Possibly," she said quietly and ran her arm over his arm. "I might possibly be interested in seeing you in March," she grinned and winked at him. "I will make it work with my schedule. I can't promise that for April or May because I have so much scheduled, even on most weekends. March," she gave a small shrug under his embrace, "I don't have that problem."_

 _"March it is," he said sweetly, and the two kissed again, getting lost in each other as the early morning light grew brighter._

Now, as Andy sat on the plane, going toward New York and further from Sharon, he thought about the trip he wanted to plan. He had a couple of ideas, but he was serious about meeting in the middle, or somewhat in the middle. He wanted to do something unexpected, completely out of the ordinary, and he had just the idea. He wanted to book one of those trips to a ranch, a real ranch where you were out in nature and had time to spend together. He'd gotten the idea from one of the students who was on work study and worked in their office. The guy had grown up in Colorado on a ranch himself, and while his ranch wasn't one that did booked trips, he'd told Andy about several like it. It had intrigued Andy, and it was one of those ideas he'd filed away for later. Now, it was a thought, a serious thought, and he could book it "in the middle" so to speak. He could book it in Colorado, and yes, while he knew that wasn't technically the middle of the country, it was a neutral location. The weather would be cold, but he didn't mind that. It wasn't like their trip to the beach had gone great, as far as the weather at least, so he was open to doing anything else. He thought Sharon might enjoy it too, spending time in nature. He wanted to surprise her, so he planned to call and get the trip details and then book everything. Of course, she would know Denver was the destination, but after that, he'd just tell her to pack for an adventure, outside of Denver. The student, Dan, had told Andy that there were several places, several ranches, to go within a couple hours of Denver, and he thought a long weekend in nature might be just what they needed.

After Andy landed back in New York, he didn't waste any time researching and booking their trip. Both were able to schedule vacation time, partly because for Andy, it was after spring break, and for Sharon, it wasn't a holiday. Denver was a good destination, and ticket prices weren't terrible. He was excited, but he tried to contain his excitement with Sharon. They spoke each evening, almost trying to make sure they didn't lose the spark they'd ended their beach trip with now that they were back in their "regular" lives. By the end of the week, he had things set, and he only told Sharon their flights were to Denver, but that wasn't their final destination. He recalled that conversation.

 _"Okay, if you are sure you trust me with this trip, I am ready to book everything, including our flights," he told her._

 _"I trust you, but that means I know the destination," she teased._

 _"Nope," he chuckled into the phone. "You might know the airport, but that isn't the destination."_

 _"Where are we going?" Sharon asked him._

 _"Denver," he replied. "It's almost the middle, middle of the country," he chuckled. "Okay," he said before she could speak, "I know it's not technically the middle, but this is a metaphorical middle. Denver is the airport, but it's not the destination."_

 _"Denver," she said, and he could detect a happy tone to her voice. "Denver in March. Okay," she laughed. "I love it."_

 _"Great, and I hope you like the trip I have planned. Pack accordingly, like some casual things, but remember, the weather is still cold in March," he warned her. "Oh, but don't forget to pack some lighter, maybe more delicate items, just for the room. You'll have me to keep you warm."_

 _Sharon burst out laughing, "Oh, I will be ready for Denver-area weather in March," she said happily. "I love the idea, Andy. Do I get a hint about the trip?"_

 _"Nope," he grinned into the phone. "No hint. It's something we can do together, something I hope we will both enjoy."_

 _"I'm going to keep asking for hints," she teased._

 _"Go ahead," he teased her back. "I won't crack."_

And, he hadn't. Andy had not cracked and as the weeks went by, Sharon continued to try and get hints from him about the trip. He didn't give her anything. He was getting more and more excited about the trip, and finally, it was almost time to go. March had dragged on for him, most likely because he was delighted at the opportunity to see Sharon again. He wanted this trip to be almost magical, and he thought the slow pace at a ranch, the time together, might be just what he and Sharon needed.

The night before the trip, he had dinner plans with Ang, mostly to keep his mind off the upcoming trip, not that it would really work. He hadn't seen much of Ang over the last few weeks, and he did miss spending time with his sister. The two had gone to one of Emily's productions two weeks ago, but even at that, they hadn't spoken much and had been too tired to go out for dessert after the show. She had taken off on a trip for her spring break last week, but now, the two were hoping to catch up before Andy's trip. He waited outside the restaurant and smiled when he spotted her walking toward him.

"You look beautiful," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Your hair looks different," he nodded and touched it with his hand.

"Thank you," she patted his arm. "You are looking good. You look happy. As far as my hair, I had it colored a couple days ago. She went with a new color, and I like it."

"Well, it looks really nice," he told her. "I like it too."

"I can't be looking too old," she scoffed. "I still need to appear young to my students. Some of us do not look better with age."

Andy chuckled and closed his eyes, "I'll stop talking and take the compliment. Anyway, you do look great, and you look even more beautiful the older you get."

"You are such a flirt and a charmer," she swatted at his arm. "Do you talk like this to Sharon? No wonder she loves you with that mess," she gestured at him. "Maybe I should give her a call. Now, let's eat. I'm starving, and you can tell me all about this vacation."

The two were seated, and once they ordered, Ang started in on Andy again, "Okay, now, tell me about this trip. Denver?"

He nodded as he sipped his cup of coffee. He knew it wasn't a great idea to order coffee this late, but he wasn't sure he would sleep anyway. He put down the cup and turned to her, "Denver, yes, but only the airport. We are going to a working ranch about two hours outside of Denver. Many of these places are like a bed and breakfast type and then have different things you can do on the ranch."

Ang raised her eyebrows. She hadn't heard any of the plans yet, only that Andy was surprising her with a vacation. She shook her head, "Wait, you are taking her to some cowboy ranch? You think she'll like it?"

"Yeah," Andy frowned at her. "Why? Doesn't it sound great? We will be in nature, with a lot of quiet time, and yeah, it looks like a lot of fun. They do these picnics for you. Sure, it will be cold, but they build a fire and set up a picnic. It looks really romantic. There's horseback riding, a few nature trails, and you can even book other things, like excursions. I really thought she'd like the picnic and horseback riding. I wanted something totally different. The beach was a bust."

Ang chuckled, "Oh, that's different, for sure. I hope she loves it. It is different, very different. I'm not sure it's my thing, but knowing you, I am sure you are really excited about it. Isn't the weather going to be cold?"

"Sure," Andy shrugged. "It will be chilly, but I told her to bring warm things. We can relax and spend time together. That is the goal. I mean, sure, I wanted to book something in a neutral location with some out of the box ideas," he shrugged. "I think she will love it."

Ang made a face and just nodded, not sure what to say. Finally, she gave him a small smile, "I'm sure Sharon will appreciate the gesture and like you said, she'll love spending time with you."

"I can't wait to see her," Andy smiled at Ang. "It feels like it's been months since I've seen her, but it's only been a few weeks."

Ang sipped on her wine, and she looked to Andy, "How are things with you two? It sounds like it's going well?"

Andy gave a small nod, "Pretty well. I'm crazy about her. She's crazy about me, but it's just this, this trying to fit into each other's lives. It's almost like we have agreed it's okay to date long distance and nothing more. I'm jus not sure I'm okay with that."

"What's the alternative?" Ang shrugged. "Really, what is the alternative? You have said you don't want to move. She doesn't want to move, so it sounds like you are at a stalemate."

He nodded as he stared at his cup of coffee, "Yeah, I don't know anymore. I just don't know. Even when we were together on this last trip, the majority of it, we weren't clicking; we weren't in sync. I just want this trip to be perfect."

"Andy," Ang sighed, "don't set expectations you can't meet. Nothing is perfect. I don't want you to be disappointed. You and Sharon are both human and both have your own opinions. You need to work together, to compromise on things, and I'm not sure you've figured that out yet."

"I am confident we can figure it out. She seems okay with the idea too. I realize some couples do the long distance thing for years," he told her.

Ang nodded, "True, but then, schedules get in the way, and one month turns into three. Tell me-when is the next time you plan to see her, after this, I mean?"

He frowned and looked down, "We don't know. April and May are really bad for her. Even my visiting her is challenging. I think she's just swamped."

"That's what I'm saying," Ang nodded. "I hope she enjoys this vacation you have planned. It doesn't sound like my idea of a good time, but I'm not Sharon. Just think carefully on it and don't be an idiot. She's good for you, and I know you are good for her. If she's worth it, don't let her slip away."

He nodded as he listened. He took a sip of his coffee and gave Ang a small smile, "I appreciate the advice. I know Sharon, and I think she's going to love my idea. I think she will be shocked at what an amazing vacation we can have at this ranch. I won't let her slip away. I just won't."


	60. Chapter 60

He sipped on his hot coffee as he waited at her gate. He had a cup of hot tea in hand for her, sure that she would be glad to have it after her flight. It was exciting, being able to wait at the gate, something people didn't get to do anymore, but because he'd flown in an hour earlier, he was still inside the security area. Her flight had landed, 15 minutes ago now, and he was just waiting for her to get off the plane. He'd waited to order the drinks until he saw her plane's status change on the board, just to make sure it was nice and hot for her. It was Denver, after all, and it was cold.

It took almost another five minutes before he caught a glimpse of her. She wasn't looking for him, at least not here, but he saw her shiny hair, and he let out a long sigh at the sight. She had on a long red sweater, black pants, and black boots over the pants. Her pants were tighter, something he noted he liked. She looked breathtaking, and she was busy with her phone and belongings, trying to secure everything as she walked. He heard his phone message alert and glanced at it.

"Just got off the plane and headed in your direction," the message said.

He quickly typed, "Good, it's not far. I'm in front of you."

He watched as he sent it, and she, with the phone in her hand, glanced at it, and then, she looked up quickly, scanning the crowd. She smiled when their eyes met, and he winked at her, almost as if they were talking across the airport.

"Hey, Gorgeous," he smiled brightly as he pulled her in toward him when she walked up to him.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, and the two kissed, a long, lingering kiss. When they pulled back, Sharon gestured at him, "I didn't expect you to meet me at the gate. I guess I didn't think about the fact that you would still be inside security."

"I wanted to surprise you, or at least, I wanted to try and surprise you," he said and kissed her head. "I'm really glad to see you. Let me take that," he nodded to her bags. She had her purse and a pull bag. Andy took her pull bag.

"Thank you," she grinned and looped her arm through his. "You continue to surprise me. This whole trip is still a surprise. So, can you tell me what we are doing?" Sharon looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. Andy started to chuckle as the two walked to the exit and baggage claim area.

"Alright, I suppose I have kept you in suspense long enough. We are not staying in Denver. I have a rental car we are picking up, and we are driving almost two hours from here."

"Okay," Sharon nodded, her eyes wide and twinkling in the light. "And?"

"And," he patted her arm as they walked, "we are going to a working ranch, like a dude ranch or something like that. We will be staying there the next three days and have so many options on the things we can do."

Sharon stopped dead in her tracks and gestured with her free finger, "Wait, a ranch?" She tried to hide her facial expression, but Andy picked up on it quickly, and his heart sank. She wasn't happy with the plan. He could see it. He quickly started to gesture too, hoping to explain.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun, different, you know? I have an intern or work study kid, whatever you want to call him, and he grew up out here. Anyway, he mentioned some farms or ranches did this, and they have horseback riding, fires at night, all sorts of things. I thought it would be fun," he smiled softly at her.

"Oh," she let out a long sigh, "I don't know what to say. I didn't expect that at all."

He nodded, "I hope it's okay. I know it's different, but it's not the beach. It's not a big city, so maybe we will enjoy this. What did you envision?"

She gave him a slight frown, "Skiing?" Sharon said it with a question to it and shrugged. "I have grown up skiing, so when you said Denver area in March, I thought we would be skiing. I envisioned a day on the slopes, nice dinners in the resorts, and then, warm hot tubs and such."

"Oh," he said and blew out his breath. "Yeah, that would have been nice. I'm sorry. I hope you aren't disappointed. This is nothing like that. I think the hot tub is going to be a bath that's hopefully hot. With you in it, it's definitely a hot tub," he winked at her. She chuckled.

"Okay," she nodded, trying to mask her disappointment. She gripped his hand, "I'm here with you. How bad could it be?"

As Sharon pulled the two of them toward the exit and baggage claim area, Andy said under his breath, "Let's not answer that. Look how the Florida trip started."

Three hours later as it was approaching the dinner hour, the two pulled into the ranch. The drive had been uneventful, which was a good thing. The trip had been going smoothly so far. Their bags had arrived, and Andy had gotten their rental car without incident. After getting out of the airport, the two had gotten on the road, and now, as they were arriving, Andy was starving. Both were tired, and he was nervous now that the ranch wouldn't be enjoyable for Sharon. The drive had been pretty, while mostly covered in snow. They could see mountains in the distance, but it was obvious they were more into the ranch areas of the state. The two were ready to get out of the car and relax in their room.

"Wow, it's so big," Sharon said, eyeing the place as they drove down the lane. The ranch was huge, going in all directions as far as they could see, and the road going back to the main area was long with fencing on both sides. Andy looked around as he drove slowly over the gravel drive.

"It is," he smiled at her. "I hope this is great. I haven't been horseback riding in probably 35 years, and then, it was just a couple times in New York. "Wow, look at all the cattle," he nodded to one side. Sharon looked out her window and was quiet as they continued to drive.

"Horses over there," she gestured to another area of the ranch. They pulled into the parking area and stopped the car, both silent as they looked around at everything.

"Are you ready for an adventure?" Andy smiled at her.

She let out a nervous laugh and raised her eyebrows, "I suppose. I don't know if I brought the right clothing."

"What did you bring?" Andy asked.

"Oh, I brought a few outfits I wear skiing, things like comfortable pants and layers, but for the evenings, I brought dresses for dinner, a swimsuit, and for bed, well," she chuckled and continued, "things that would most definitely not be appropriate here on the open frontier. Let's just say the cowboys don't need to see any of my nighttime attire."

Andy's eyes widened, and he pointed to himself, "I hope I get to see it, yes?"

Sharon chuckled and patted his hand, "Let's see how this ranch is. We'll see," she winked.

Once Andy turned off the car, the two stepped out and looked at each other over the car's hood. Sharon surveyed the area, taking in the mountains and the ranch. It was quiet, except for the noise from some of the cattle and horses. Andy spoke first.

"Wow, it really is beautiful out here, so different than the city," he whistled.

"Quite remote," she nodded. "Maybe we should have stopped at a grocery store along the way for a few snacks. I didn't see anything as we approached the ranch."

"It's all included," he looked over and smiled at her. "Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are included, not to mention they will send us with snacks on the trail days."

"Okay," Sharon said, as she let out her breath again, still looking around and not looking at Andy.

"Hi, you must be Andy and Sharon," they heard and turned to the sound. They found an older gentleman walking toward them, dressed in jeans, cowboy boots, a flannel shirt, and a cowboy hat. "Name is Buck, and I'm in charge of the hospitality around here. Welcome."

"Buck, hi," Andy stepped toward him and stuck out his hand. "Andy Flynn. This is Sharon Raydor."

"Hi" she walked to him and gave him a small smile. "This is quite the ranch."

He nodded, "Worked here most of my life. The owner, Fred, he was a small kid when I started working here. His father ran it then, but Fred has the last 10 years now since his dad died. He's over in Denver this wee on business, so you won't meet him."

"Ahh, well, we are excited to be here," Andy smiled. "It's the opposite of Los Angeles and New York City where we live."

"We're glad to have you. We have a set of brothers who are staying with us this week, as well as a young college couple here on their spring break trip. Both are agriculture majors and delighted to be here. You two," he nodded at them, "are the last to arrive, but you did have the longest trips."

"Yeah, it's been a long day," Andy grinned. "Glad to be here, though. We don't get to spend much time together, and I surprised Sharon with this trip."

"Ahh, I see," Buck nodded. "Let me get you two to your room, and then, we can get you settled before dinner. Dinner is at 6:00 sharp."

They nodded and pulled out their bags. With their flights, they each had a checked bag. Sharon had her carry on bag and purse, but Andy had just brought his laptop as his carry on item.

"I'll get that for you," Buck nodded to Sharon.

"Oh, thanks," she said and nodded back at him. "I'll just let the kids know we arrived," she told Andy as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Cell service is spotty here," he told her. "You will have some WiFi here at the bunkhouse, but once you get out on the property, it's limited."

"Thanks for the tip," Sharon said as she eyed Andy. He didn't see her, but as they walked, he gestured for her to walk ahead of him. She followed Buck, and Andy followed her. As they entered the bunkhouse quarters, Buck spoke to them again.

"Now, you two are down this hall," he nodded and turned to the left.

"Yeah, I saw I could book the deluxe room," he called out from behind Sharon. Sharon turned her head and smiled at Andy, nodding to him for the gesture.

"Right," Buck nodded. "That's why you are here on the left. We have two deluxe rooms, across from each other. Deluxe gives you a private bathroom. Otherwise, the regular rooms all share a common hall bath down the right wing," he explained. There is a fireplace in the room. You also saw the large common fireplace there when we entered the bunkhouse. That's a popular place to spend time with everyone in the evening. "You will really enjoy that private bath, not sharing it with up to another 12 guests. We aren't at our max capacity right now, so you are in luck."

Sharon's eyes widened, and she turned back to Andy. His eyes widened too, but he recovered quickly.

"Glad I booked it," he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Here we are," Buck said and pulled the key from the hanging spot next to the door. "We keep the keys here until the guest arrives. Enjoy the room. It's a nice one. I'll let you two get settled, but dinner is at 6:00."

Sharon accepted the key, which was on a rusty-looking large round ring. She grimaced slightly and looked up at Buck, "How is dinner done here? Is there a restaurant?"

"No," Buck chuckled slightly. "We are a working ranch and eat family-style. Dinner is in the chow hall, just two buildings over. You can't miss it. Follow the smell. It's a good time. The whole crew eats there with the guests."

"Oh," Andy looked to Buck. "I thought there was a private dining option."

Buck nodded, "There is. Yours is tomorrow night. Tonight, family-style," he winked.

Sharon stammered, "Uh, uh, what is for dinner?" Sharon tried to smile, but Andy could see she was about ready to cry.

"Fish tonight," Buck said happily. "I can't wait. It's the best meal here. Fish, skillet potatoes, corn, and rhubarb pie for dessert. I know it's been a long day," he nodded to them. "Get settled, and I will see you in," he checked his watch, "20 minutes for dinner."

"Thanks," Andy nodded and before he could say anything else, Buck stepped to the side to let them get into the room. They watched him walk down the hallway, and Sharon turned back to Andy, the key in hand. She cleared her throat and tried to smile at him.

"Well," she pursed her lips and extended the key to him.

"Want me to open the door?" Andy asked.

"Please," she nodded and was quite. Andy took the key, opened the door, and he stepped to the side for Sharon to enter. She walked in and let out a low sound.

"Oh," Andy stepped in behind her, bags in his hands.

"Twin beds?" Sharon looked to him, grimacing. "We have their deluxe room, which means we have our own bathroom," she frowned, "but that means twin beds?"

"Yeah," Andy put the bags down and scratched his head. "I saw deluxe room and thought it would be romantic."

"Hmm," she nodded. "Twin beds don't say that, but I suppose there is a fireplace."

"Well that," he winked and leaned over to kiss her her, "we can make it romantic."

Sharon just nodded and walked across the room to survey the bathroom. Andy watched her, hoping she was not too disappointed, but then he heard her let out a long sigh again.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

Sharon nodded to the bathroom, "No shower, just an old tub."

"Well," he winked, as he walked toward her, "that means we will have to take advantage of that." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and she patted his hands.

"Good luck with that," she nodded to the tub. "I'm not sure I'll fit in there alone."

"We'll make it work," he kissed her head, trying to stay optimistic. He glanced into the bathroom and didn't want to admit she was right. Instead, he tried to find the positive. "Buck is a nice guy. Dinner isn't what we expected, but he said it's a fish dinner. That sounds great. We both love fish. I think we will have a great time. We can deal with the bed situation," he kissed her neck. "I can manage."

Sharon just hummed as he kissed down her neck. His hands started to wander, moving up, under her sweater. He ran them over her waist, and then, she stepped away, out of his reach.

"As much as I'd enjoy that now, I am starving. It sounds like dinner is a one-time shot, and I have to eat. Can we table this for later?"

"Sure," he said, letting out his own sigh. "Why don't you freshen up in the bathroom, and I'll try to calm myself down out here?" Andy chuckled as Sharon gave him a small smile.

"I just want a hot shower to wash off all this traveling," she sighed. "No shower here."

He nodded, "I mean, he said there was a hall bath. If there's a shower there," he trailed off and left it hanging for Sharon. She stuck her head out from the bathroom.

"I'll deal with the tub, later, after dinner," she sighed. "I'm not interested in a hall bath shared by several others. I think I'll feel better after we eat."

"Fish," he nodded. "He said it was the best meal here. It has to be good."

"Right," Sharon raised her eyebrows. "No doubt it will be interesting."

By 6:30, Andy and Sharon were ready to finish dinner. Andy knew if it was bothering him, it had to be bothering Sharon. Fish had turned out to be trout, not something neither he nor Sharon enjoyed. She'd barely touched hers, as the ranch had had called it pan fried trout. Andy just saw a mess, and his had not been that tasty. The piece Sharon had gotten had looked better than his, but still, it wasn't good. The skillet potatoes were heavily seasoned, too much, for his taste, and he could also see Sharon felt the same way. Neither were fans of rhubarb pie, so really, for the best meal at the ranch, the two ate the corn. It wasn't just regular, cooked corn either; it was some version of a corn fritter, also a fried dish, and the dinner itself was just not what either wanted. The meal had been served with cornbread, again, edible, but not tasty. Andy had been glad to hear they had coffee with dinner, sure that even a little caffeine wouldn't bother him tonight, to find it so strong he could barely drink it. Sharon made a face at its bitter taste as well. The group ate quickly, which was also interesting. Dinner and dessert were done by 6:30. The group wasn't kidding when they stated they ate promptly at 6:00, and by the looks of it, the ranch hands had enjoyed it very much. Their plates were clean; they liked the food. Andy and Sharon made small talk with a couple of the ranch hands seated near them, one telling them he would be with them on the range the next afternoon.

"We should have a great day on the range," he nodded to them as he stood. "Glad you booked that for your trip."

"Looking forward to it," Andy nodded as Brent, the ranch hand, stepped away from them.

Sharon and Andy tried to clear their plates, but, like the other guests, were told to stay seated.

"So, are we free to head back to our room now?" Andy asked a few minutes later as the dishes were almost done being cleared.

Buck, who was walking around, collecting things, even though they'd offered to help, nodded at them, "You are. You are on your own the rest of the night. Get some rest. Normally, we'd have a bonfire going tonight, but it's spitting rain and snow right now, plus, that wind is kicking up. No fire tonight. There's a fireplace in your room, though. I'm sure that will help."

"Thanks," Andy nodded. "What is the plan for tomorrow?"

Sharon stood, as did Andy, and they faced Buck. He grinned, "Breakfast is family-style again at 5:00."

"5:00 AM?" Sharon raised her eyebrows.

Buck nodded, "Sure thing. We get going after breakfast. We eat early because a ranch barely sleeps. We have livestock to feed, things to do, and the two of you get to experience all of that. After breakfast, you two are signed up for horseback at 7:00."

"Okay," Andy said slowly, cringing at the thought of getting going so early. "Horseback at 7:00," he repeated. "Right."

"Dress for the weather. You'll enjoy it; it's beautiful country out here. You will be able to watch the sun come up over the horizon. It's quite the sight. See you at breakfast," Buck smiled and patted Andy's shoulder as he walked around him.

Sharon's eyes met Andy's, and he reached for her hand. "Let's go back to the room."

Sharon hummed, and the two held hands as they walked back to their room. Neither said anything until they were inside the room. Andy spoke first.

"Sharon, I'm so sorry about dinner," he said as she walked across the room, turned to him, and crossed her arms.

"Trout, Andy, it was awful," she rolled her eyes. "That meal was just, just interesting."

"Yeah," he scratched his head. "That wasn't my idea of a romantic dinner. I'm sorry. The food was terrible. What was that corn thing?"

"A fritter," she muttered. "Even that was burned slightly, and it wasn't tasty at all. "Make a note that I don't like rhubarb pie."

"Noted, and I don't either," he sighed. "I'm sorry. This all sounded like a great idea."

She nodded and looked to the floor, "I know. It is what it is. I can't believe we have to be at breakfast at 5:00 in the morning."

He pulled her toward him and ran his hands up and down hers, "It's still only 7:00 now. Why don't you relax, get a hot bath, and I will work on this fire. We can cuddle up here. I'll get some pillows, and maybe we can salvage the night, hmmm?"

Sharon looked up at him and smiled, "I'm going to wash off the day," she smiled.

"I'm going to see about lighting this fire," he grinned and continued, "in more ways than one."

Sharon chuckled too, and the two kissed. They stood there kissing for a few moments, before Sharon pulled back from him, "I'll be in a better mood, promise, but I am hungry still."

He nodded, "I'll see if I can get you some tea. I know you would enjoy that, as would I."

"That's another thing!" Sharon exclaimed. "Dinner, we had the option of water, moonshine, or that awful coffee. I know water is fine, but still."

He nodded, "I envisioned wine and all for you. You get ready for that bath. I'll be back."

Sharon kissed him again and disappeared toward the bathroom to start the tub. Andy looked around the room, nodded, and he walked out into the hallway, hoping to find Buck or someone to ask about a cup of tea. He walked down toward the other end of the hall and found Buck coming out of a room.

"Buck, say, is there a way to get a cup of hot tea? Sharon usually winds down her day with that," he explained.

"Sure," Buck smiled. "That can be arranged. I'm glad I ran into you too. The hot water is out for the evening. We have someone coming first thing in the morning, but right now, it's all cold. Something is off with the heater to it, maybe the pilot light. I don't know. That's not my area. Talk to me about horses, cows, or anything like that, and I'm your guy. Hot water," he shook his head, "not my thing."

Andy's face changed to a panic, "There's no hot water?"

"No, not unless you are making a cup of tea like you want on a stove. Otherwise, it's cowboy shower time, cold water all the way."

"Excuse me," Andy said, "I need to tell Sharon before she discovers it herself."

"Sure," Buck nodded. "I'll have the kitchen send over that tea."

"Yes, please," Andy nodded. "I need something to go right for her." As he walked away, he grumbled and sighed, upset that nothing was going right on yet, another trip.


	61. Chapter 61

Their night hadn't been terrible. Well, to Andy, that sounded awful describing his romantic evening with the woman he loved. It was true, though, that it hadn't been terrible. In fact, it had been a decent, even a good night, mostly.

After finding out about the water issue, he'd moved quickly down the hall to warn Sharon. He found her in the bathroom, dressed only in her robe, her long legs crossed and the robe hanging at her side as she tried to warm the running water.

"Sweetheart," he called to her, and she looked up at him, almost startled, as he stood in the doorway. He gave her a small smile and tried to focus. It was hard, focusing, with her sitting there like that, her legs almost staring back at him, as if that was possible.

"I didn't hear you open the door," she called out loudly to him and gestured to the water. "I'm waiting for the water to warm."

"About that," Andy grimaced and gave her a small frown, "no hot water tonight."

Sharon gave him a quizzical look and turned off the water. She gestured with her hand at him, "I'm sorry, but did you say something?"

He chuckled slightly at her attempt at humor. He knew she'd heard him, but he nodded and repeated, his forehead against the door, "There's no hot water tonight. They are hoping it will be on in the morning."

Sharon just dropped her head, and with her hair hanging over it, he couldn't see her, but soon, she started shaking. He rushed quickly to her side, dropping to his knee to comfort her, and he brushed back her hair. That's when he saw she was laughing.

"I'm sorry," she said as she took a breath between laughs. "There really is no hot water?"

"No," he shook his head as their eyes met. "I don't really understand the problem, but none. We have our own bathroom, but there's no hot water to go with it," he sighed and shook his head at her.

Sharon just dropped her head and started to laugh again. Her laugh was contagious because soon, Andy was laughing too. The two sat there, Andy with his knee on the floor and arm on her back, as they laughed. Sharon finally looked over at Andy. Their eyes met, and the silence of the moment allowed them time to just look at each other. Sharon leaned over and kissed Andy, putting her hands on his face. Andy tightened his grip on her back, and the two lazily kissed there in the bathroom. After a few minutes of that, Andy pulled back and put his hands on her legs, running his thumb over them slowly.

"So," he said quietly as he looked up at her, a sparkle in his eye, "since you can't take a hot bath, you have some free time."

Sharon grinned at him and bit her lip as she nodded, "Seems I do."

"Let's see if we can salvage any of the night. I'll get the fire going in the fireplace. You can get freshen up in here, with the cold water," he shook his head before dropping it slightly. "Sorry about that. It's been a mess, hasn't it?"

She leaned in and kissed him again and said quietly with a small chuckle, "I'm trying to make the best of it, even with no hot water. This is an interesting vacation, one I never would have dreamed, but we can try to make this work."

"That's what I want for all of this," he gestured around them. "I want us, you and me, to work."

15 minutes later, the two were trying to get comfortable on the floor in front of the fire. Andy had started the fire, and it was nice and warm now. He'd spread out one of the blankets in the room and had put the bed pillows on the floor to get comfortable. The hardwood flooring was going to be a challenge, but he hoped it was romantic and comfortable enough.

"You know," Andy said as he shifted the pillows and leaned back again, nudging Sharon to lean back against him, "this sounded like a really romantic idea when I started the fire."

Sharon just chuckled and hummed, "It might be romantic if we were 25 years younger. We are too old to be on this floor like this, but yes, it's a very romantic idea." She shifted too, both, having trouble staying on the floor. "When they say hardwood flooring, they really mean hard, wood flooring. It's beautiful to look at, but I'm not sure it's practical to sleep," she glanced up at him before continuing, "or to do anything else."

"I still think we can get comfortable," he shifted again. "Plus, we have a nice fire going, good company, and plenty of ideas to keep warm," he told her. He leaned to her side and started to kiss her neck. Sharon squirmed slightly, just enough she started to giggle. She also turned toward him, and very quickly, the two were moving again, trying to get comfortable as they continued to kiss. They tried to lie on the blanket with the pillows all around, but it was a challenge.

"The fire was a great idea," she whispered in his ear, as she shifted again and continued to kiss him.

"Well, I figured if this didn't work, if it wasn't romantic enough for us, I could use the fire to heat water for you," he teased.

Sharon lost her train of thought and stopped kissing Andy as she burst out laughing. Andy started to laugh too, and the two moved apart slightly, each on their sides, as they looked at the other. Andy ran his hand over her hair and smiled at her, "You are so beautiful."

"Stop," she blushed slightly and dropped her head.

"Wait, what? Do I detect the captain is a bit shy, bashful maybe? You never looked shy walking around crime scenes, your heels clicking while you threw out commands to everyone," he said as he grinned at her. He nudged for her to look at him, and when she did, she rolled her eyes at him.

Sharon hummed, "You finally figured out why I sent people to sensitivity training."

"Ah ha!" Andy exclaimed. "The captain admits she can't take a compliment. Okay," he nodded. "I'll say it again. You're so beautiful, and I'm really glad to be here with you, even if things are less than ideal."

"You really need glasses," she teased and leaned in to kiss him again. "Maybe you can borrow mine."

"Why do I need glasses? You know I have some, right?" Andy chuckled as she kissed him.

She shrugged, "Glasses would allow you to see clearly, to see I'm not beautiful."

"You know," he whispered as they continued to lazily kiss and whispered, "I should wear my glasses more, even if they are for reading. If you are saying they'd help me see you better up close, I'm all for it because they'd only help me see your beauty up close and personal."

"We always get into the craziest conversations," Sharon broke away from their kiss and covered her mouth as she laughed. "I like being around you because I laugh more when I'm with you-sometimes at you," she winked. Andy started to chuckle too and leaned over to kiss her quickly.

"I think you like to deflect compliments. It all started with a compliment, one that you are beautiful. You are. You started on me with the comments about glasses, which I might add, I love you with your glasses on or off. You're sexy in any setting."

"Hmm, well, you are pretty sexy yourself. The big question I have though is regarding attire," she winked at him.

"Attire? Do you mean lack of attire?" Andy winked back at her. "I can go with the idea of less is more if you want."

Sharon looked him up and down, both still with some clothing on as they were curled under a blanket, and she laughed and dropped her head. "Okay, I walked into that one, but no, I was actually going to discuss attire here at your cowboy ranch."

"Cowboy ranch?" Andy laughed.

Sharon shrugged, "If the shoe fits," she said and let it hang in the air. "Anyway, I was wondering if you were going to wear a cowboy hat or boots? What will I be seeing you in on this trip?"

Andy shrugged, "I'm not sure. I mean, I don't have a cowboy hat or boots. Do you want to see me in that?"

Sharon made a face and started to laugh again, "I'll say the same. I'm not sure."

Andy looked to her, horrified she would say that and reached for her as she started to tickle her. The two started laughing and rolling around as tickled her. As they were doing that, Andy moved and kicked at a nightstand, which made a loud noise in the room. Shortly after that, a knock at the door had them freeze and look at each other wide-eyed.

"Were we that loud?" Sharon whispered to him.

He shrugged as he moved off her, "If we were, we weren't even to the good stuff yet, he grumbled. He started to stand, but she got to him first.

"Stop!" She swatted at him, "Your mind is in the gutter."

"Not in the gutter, but it was in other places, on other people-one," he corrected, "one other person and the things we could be, but aren't doing yet," he winked and groaned as he stood. "My back is killing me." He pulled his shirt over his head as he walked to the door.

Sharon moved and pulled the blanket to her. She pulled it up around her, as Andy walked to the door. She was just out of sight from the door, but listened as Andy answered it.

"Evening, just wanted to see if you folks needed anything else tonight? I'm the last call, so to speak," he said. Sharon knew it was one of the ranch hands and tried to shift and cover herself more, even though she couldn't see the door. "She recognized the voice from dinner, but she couldn't remember his name.

"Are you carrying around hot water?" Andy joked and started to chuckle. He quickly added, "Sorry, just kidding. I think we are okay for tonight, but we'll definitely be glad to have hot water tomorrow."

"I can work on that fire for you if you want," the man offered. "These rooms can get cold, even with the heat going. The fires help."

"Oh, we're fine," Andy nodded. "Thanks, but I think we are set for the evening. Night."

"Night, see you at before first light," he said. Andy shut the door, and he turned back to Sharon. She was now sitting up, rubbing her neck.

"Sorry," he grumbled. "Where were we?"

"Nowhere comfortable," she grimaced and chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, sorry," he added. "I'm not sure I can sit down there again. My back is killing me. Can I interest you in sleeping in my bed?"

"Sure, Goldilocks," Sharon laughed. Andy offered his hand to her, so she could stand easily. When the two stood, they embraced and started to kiss again. Andy put his hands on her hips, and she took hold of the bottom of his t-shirt and started to tug on it. "I thought I already got rid of that?"

He grinned as they kissed, "I figured you would like a challenge. Let's see if we can squeeze into this bed. I'd suggest moving the two beds together, but the frames won't really work with that idea."

"I'm sure we can make one bed work," Sharon winked.

The two moved quickly and tried to get comfortable on the one bed. As they did, Sharon wrapped her leg around Andy, and they continued to kiss. Just a few moments later, she jerked back and grimaced.

"Oh, my leg! It's cramping," she started to move quickly. As she did, she heard him groan and realized she'd kicked him in her effort to deal with her leg. "Ouch! Oh, it hurts." She finally managed to get out of the bed and started to hop around, hoping to work out the cramp. Andy sat up and grimaced, still sore from where Sharon had kicked him.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked.

"This stupid leg," she grumbled and turned to him as she continued to hobble around the room. "Oh, you're hurt! I kicked you, didn't I?"

"Yeah," he said as he doubled over in pain too. "It's okay."

"It's not. I'm sorry," she sighed and kept hopping.

"Why don't you let me rub your leg? Maybe I can help?" Andy asked.

"It's almost gone," she held up her hand. "Honey, I didn't mean to hurt you. My leg cramps like this sometimes."

"I remember," he nodded. "The beach-it did it at the beach."

"Right," Sharon sighed. "I'm so sorry. We just can't seem to click tonight with anything. It's getting late. We might just need to call it a night."

He nodded, and she now walked to him, a slight limp as her leg cramp was working its way out as she walked. She sat next to him on the bed, and she reached for his hand, "I'm sorry I kicked you. Did I kick your stomach?"

"Yeah," he said in a rushed breath and chuckled. "Took the breath out of me, but thankfully, I wasn't full from dinner to irritate my stomach even more," he groaned. "At least we are okay now, but noted that your foot cramps anytime things start to get heated. Speaking of heat, that fire is dying down so do you want me to keep it going for tonight?"

"Sharon looked around the room and to the fire. She shook her head, "No, I'm going to make this twin bed work with you. I don't think we will need the fire. Snuggling up next to you will be more than enough, and I'm sorry about my leg cramping. It's always done that, but I keep hoping it will stop."

"We could try again," he gestured to where they were sitting. "We could try to rekindle the night, to start over again. It's been awhile."

"I know," she smiled at him. "I don't want to force anything, and that's all this feels like tonight. I just want the evening to evolve. It was," she sighed and shook her head. "We've just had one interruption after another. It will happen," she patted his arm. "I hope that is okay with you?"

"Of course," he said quickly. "I just want to be with you, in whatever way that is. Sleeping next to you tonight is more that either of us had last night. I love you, Sharon, and the last thing I want to do is kill the romance."

She grinned, "I love you too. I'm sure we will find it, soon, our footing for this trip, and with that, the romance will happen," she said and kissed him, a long, deep kiss. "We didn't do such a bad job tonight. For now, sleep because I've been told we have to be at breakfast before the sunrise."


	62. Chapter 62

He'd had enough. "Cowboy Camp" as Sharon was teasingly calling it, was not what he had expected, not what he had wanted for their romantic trip. Everything was a disaster. Nothing had gone well. As he continued to ride his horse to the stable in the cold rain, he groaned, knowing that a hot shower would be perfect, but a hot shower he would not get. The water issue still hadn't been resolved, at least as of breakfast.

Something had to change, and he was willing to accept defeat and throw in the towel. At this point, Andy didn't care where they went because anywhere had to be better than here. He respected the ranch and ranch hands; they had a hard job, one that he could see was rewarding, but it wasn't what he was wanting for his time with Sharon. He knew she'd been a good sport and hadn't commented on anything today, but he also knew that she probably was thinking the same thing he was; their time at "Cowboy Camp" needed to end-NOW.

"Sharon," he called to her as she rode just ahead of him on her honey-colored horse named Chester. He watched as she did what she had been instructed to slow her horse, not that they were moving quickly, but she slowed slightly for Andy to ride up beside her. He was riding Buck, a horse who had tried to live up to his name and buck him off earlier in the day. Thankfully, that hadn't happened, and he'd been told that normally Buck was calm and not the type to kick and buck. He'd just been spooked earlier, and in his state, he'd kicked up his legs, almost throwing off Andy. It had been a freak incident, and thankfully, Andy had a good grip on the reigns and had stayed on the horse. Since the incident, Buck had been fine, but Andy was still on alert, still aware Buck could spook easily. He and Buck trotted up to where she had slowed, but not stopped her horse. Sharon had been a good sport, a really good sport today, and he needed to dig out of the mess he'd gotten them into and fast.

"I'm ready to throw in the towel on this," he said quietly as he reached her side. Their guide, Travis, was just ahead of them, and while he had been fine, the day had been a total mess. It was cold, had been spitting rain on and off, and that didn't even include the shower, room, and food issues. Both had gotten little sleep with their cramped bed situation. At one point in the middle of the night, Andy had rolled off the twin bed. Sharon felt terrible because she'd almost kicked him, and that had led to him landing on the floor. Breakfast hadn't been better. The meal had consisted of ham, oatmeal, fried potatoes, and biscuits. Neither he nor Sharon had been too thrilled with the food; it just didn't even taste that good. So, now, with all of that, he was ready to admit he'd made a mistake.

"If you are suggesting we leave your cowboy camp, I have no objection," she looked to him, her hands tightly gripping the reigns.

"Done," he nodded. "Consider it done. I'm going to tell them we are leaving when we get back. This wasn't what I envisioned at all. I'm so sorry. I'm pulling the plug, and we are going back to Denver."

She just nodded; more didn't need to be said about the disaster the trip had been. He heard her take a deep breath, and then, she did look to him, "What's the plan then?"

"Nothing, anything," he shook his head. "I don't care. A hot shower is top of the list, followed by a decent meal. Whatever you want to do, I'm fine with it."

"Okay," she said simply. "I can pay for it. I know you spent quite a bit of money on this trip."

"Nope, I created the mess, and I'm digging us out of it, even if I have to start eating oatmeal for every meal. Bad example," he grimaced. Both chuckled. "I still have oatmeal on my mind after this morning. That wasn't even good."

"I know," she said quietly. "I'm trying to bite my tongue right now."

"You can complain all you want," he told her. "I deserve it."

"No," she shook her head. "You tried an out of the box idea. I understand that. I'm trying to decide if I have just too high of expectations for everything." Sharon looked to him, the statement carrying multiple levels of meanings. Andy's horse started to pull off the trail, and he had to focus to get his horse to follow his commands. "We can talk more later," she called off to him, as he was getting his horse to now follow Sharon on hers. "Let's get out of this place."

The next several hours were a whirlwind as they finished their ride back to the ranch, spoke to everyone, collected their things, and got back on the road. Neither had showered, and both smelled like horse. They were really hungry and desperate for any sign of civilization.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked after they finally got off the dirt and gravel road and back onto a paved highway.

"Anything," she shook her head. "I respect people living all the way out here, but it's further confirmation this life is not for me."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Glad we got out of there when we did. Catfish was on the menu for tonight."

"Oh, more fish," she groaned, "and not even fish I like. Note for tonight, please, no fish."

"Noted," he nodded as he drove. "No fish, but I would like to find a decent room with a hot shower."

"Agreed," Sharon said as she yawned. "I'm so exhausted."

"Just relax. I'm wide awake. Get some rest, and hopefully, we will be in civilization soon," he flashed a grin at her.

The drive seemed to go on forever, but finally, Andy pulled into a nice, luxury hotel on the outskirts of Denver. He'd started to watch the exits for different hotel options, and when he saw one with several upscale hotels and restaurants, he decided to stay there. Sharon had slept the whole way, and he was surprised that even when he parked the car and got out to get a room, she continued to sleep. The trip had been exhausting, and he just hoped they could salvage the last bit of time they had with each other.

Thankfully, he was able to get a room, one with a king-sized bed, large shower, and a restaurant within the hotel. He was so exhausted that the idea of going anywhere for a meal sounded too tiring. He just hoped Sharon was okay staying in the hotel for dinner. It was an Italian place, so he didn't see why it would be a problem. He knew they were looking and smelling a bit rough. Things were looking up, though. He'd booked a couple nights here and had no other plans, other than to be with Sharon.

"Sharon," he lightly shook her arm and called to her softly.

"Hmm," she said, still in a foggy state. She started to move, and as soon as she realized where she was and what was going on, she sat up quickly. "Oh, Andy, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry. You were sleeping so soundly. I loved watching you sleep. I found a hotel," he gestured before them to the building. "Restaurant downstairs, Italian place, and I got us a room with a giant shower."

Sharon chuckled and shifted, groaning slightly as she did. She yawned and nodded, "That sounds delightful, but after the horse, I'm not sure I can move. I am really sore."

"Me too," he grunted. "Let's go upstairs. We can shower, recover, and then, we can eat. I bet we can do some sort of room service, even."

"What's the plan after that?" Sharon asked, as she yawned again.

He winked at her, "We are alone for a couple of days. I'm sure we can figure out something to do."

"Hmm, my kind of trip," she grinned. Both started to get out of the car, and both groaned at their sore muscles. Andy and Sharon collected their bags and walked inside, happy to be at a normal hotel.

"I cannot wait to shower. I am absolutely revolting," she grimaced.

"Still beautiful to me," he leaned over to her as they waited for the elevator.

"If I smell like you do, we both need a shower badly. I don't want to be around anyone else right now," she told him.

"Tell you what," he looked to her. "You start on your shower first. I know you just want to relax. I'll maybe join you after you get started."

"Deal," she grinned. "There's no maybe to that statement," she winked at him. "I expect you to join me."

The "deal" didn't hold, though. Sharon and Andy found their room, and Andy got the bags situated while Sharon started up the bathroom shower. She had never been so excited to get a hot shower. Andy turned on the television, excited for the sports' channels, while he heard Sharon in the bathroom. He flopped down on the bed, intent on just taking off his shoes. Everything smelled. He hated the idea of even putting his dirty clothing back in his suitcase to fly home. Perhaps they would have to do a load of laundry before leaving the hotel. That wasn't anything he wanted to think about too much right now. He just wanted to rest. 15 minutes later, Sharon, who had finished her part in the shower and had waited patiently for Andy to join her, finally stepped out of the shower. She found Andy sprawled on the bed, fast asleep. Not even time with her could keep him awake. She shook her head and chuckled, noting that even an old re-run of a World Series game he'd found to watch hadn't kept him awake.

"Andy Flynn," she said to herself quietly. "What are we going to do about this mess? Trips aren't working. Moving isn't an option, and I'm just not sure where we go from here." She sighed as she talked to herself. She continued to watch him sleep, happy he was getting some rest, but unsure of what their future would hold. They had two more days together before they had to start home. After that, work for her was crazy for at least the next couple months. While there was no ultimatum, Sharon had the feeling the next two days would chart the course of their future.


	63. Chapter 63

It was amazing to Andy just how perfect and peaceful the world could look from the air. As he sat and looked out the window of his seat, he sighed and shook his head. Everything seemed perfect and simple when looking from above. The landscape below looked perfect, and yet, things weren't always what they seemed. He had been thinking about his relationship with Sharon, or now maybe, lack of relationship with her, and he just didn't know what to do. Things between them weren't perfect and peaceful. They had been for a couple of wonderful days, but now, it was back to reality. His reality was that he didn't know when he was going to see Sharon again. It was now late March, and they had no set plans at least for all of April or May. He had a feeling that could drag into June, maybe July, and by then, would there be any relationship to save?

When he and Sharon were just alone, left to spend time together, things were great. However, when they planned anything outside their little cocoon, things were a disaster. This trip had been. The trip to Florida had been. His visit to see her in Los Angeles had been too. It all keep falling apart. He'd like to say their time together in New York had gone well when she had visited in the past, but even that had been strained. Was it just them together? Did they not click? He had a hard time believing that, but he didn't know what to do. He felt like they clicked. When they were together, the chemistry was there. That was for sure. He had two sleepless nights now behind him that showed just how much they clicked. He almost couldn't get enough of her. She was intoxicating. He could still feel her hair on his chest, just that feeling alone had him in agony. He wouldn't feel her next to him now for quite some time.

The two had talked about it during their two days, in what Sharon joked, was solitary confinement. Sure, they were together, so not exactly solitary, but it was from the rest of the world in a way. They'd almost isolated themselves, so nothing could go wrong, and it had worked. Well, it had worked AFTER they had gotten off that ranch and isolated themselves. Things had been good, great really. The cloud of doom and gloom hanging over them was always there, so it was impossible to avoid the conversation, but neither had a solution, even a plan. Sharon didn't want to leave her job. He understood that. She loved L.A., and it was her home. She had a wonderful job there, one not easy for a woman to acquire. She wanted to stay right there. He didn't want to leave New York, but really, he didn't want to go back to Los Angeles. It felt toxic to him. He'd been involved with his wife and family there; it hadn't gone well. He'd left a job there, one that was slowly sucking the life out of him. He didn't want that. Andy had sold his house and left. That felt freeing, still did. He thought he wanted New York, but now, as his plane continued on, closer and closer to New York, he wasn't so sure anymore. Sharon was going the opposite way, away from him, and he wasn't sure now if that was just in a directional sense. He had a feeling the two were growing further from each other in many ways.

Andy didn't want to lose Sharon. He loved her and had told her, but they couldn't keep this up, not for long. He was determined to see her before what, June or July, or later, but her schedule was a mess. She'd pulled out her planner, and they had gone over it to find a way, but there just wasn't a way. She'd told him how busy things were at work, that Chief Pope had basically assigned her to follow around Major Crimes, to basically work alongside Major Crimes. She just didn't have a moment to breathe, let alone a moment to run off on a romantic vacation with her East Coast boyfriend. He understood. He didn't like it, but he understood. Even the kids were going to feel this with Sharon; she couldn't squeeze in a visit to either of the kids, and he knew the kids meant the world to her. If she could make it happen, she would.

His mind continued to swirl around different ideas and solutions, but in the end, not figuring out anything, except he was in a mess. As the plane finally landed, and the sights of New York came into view, he took a deep breath; he was home. He should feel better about it. This was home. His sister was not only picking him up, but she was going to take him to dinner. The two were close, but both had been busy lately. He knew she'd want the latest update on Sharon, but he wasn't sure what to tell her.

Oh, he couldn't tell her that they had had two amazing days together, that they had barely gotten out of bed, and that even now, he could still smell Sharon's perfume. He couldn't tell her that. He couldn't tell her they'd spent hours lying next to each other talking, laughing, and more. He couldn't tell her that he loved kissing Sharon, loved being intimate on so many levels with her, that she made him feel things he'd never felt for another woman, that he hated himself for being the carefree bachelor for so long when this gorgeous woman had been right in front of his eyes. No, Ang couldn't hear all of that. That was for him, private information, like how he loved the messy hair look Sharon had in the morning, how she always ate most of her toast, but no matter, what left one single bite on the plate. He'd learned so much about her, things he would not cherish forever, but he didn't even know when he'd see her next.

"There's my brother, home from the Cowboy Conundrum," she smiled when over an hour later, Andy finally emerged from the airport and climbed into her car. He rolled his eyes at her as he reached over and kissed her cheek.

"Cowboy Conundrum," he shook his head. "Really?"

"You left this trip as such a mystery to her, really, even to me. I mean, I knew you were going to this cowboy ranch, but Andy, really? It sounds like it was a disaster," she sighed as she pulled out into traffic.

He put his head back on the seat and closed his eyes, "You have no idea. I'm so glad we left early because that was the only saving grace on this trip."

"I need to call Sharon and get her take on this," Ang chuckled. "Better yet, we should get coffee. When is she coming here again? Emily's new show is starting. I'm sure she will want to see it, which reminds me, you and I need to figure out a day to go."

"Whoa," he held up a hand. "Slow down. I can't keep up. I'm tired enough," he sighed.

"Ahh," she nodded. "No sleep the last few days. I get it," she chuckled.

"First, I don't know when she is coming. That's part of the disaster. She's booked solid with work and issues until at least June. I hate that, and even trying to go out there, that's just a mess. She has to be gone two weekends for a work conference, even there, but still. She is on call quite a bit on a couple weekends. She is actually scheduled for work a couple weekends. Ang, it's nuts. I remember living that crazy life with work, but it's even worse than normal. She's getting the short end of the stick at work. I hate it, for her, for me, for us."

"Sounds rough, but Andy, it's not healthy to wait until June to see her," she told him.

"You think I don't know that? I want to, but I don't know," he sighed. "I think we are just going to try and figure out a week this summer. It's all we can do."

"Will she miss Emily's show all together?" Ang asked.

"Possibly," he nodded and continued, "which is why you and I do need to go to it. How about we go the last week of April, before exams?" he nodded to her. "Her show starts mid-April. I'm all for going opening night, and if you want to go then too, we could maybe go a couple times. Kid has no other family here, and I know we technically aren't, but still," he shrugged.

Ang looked at him and smiled, "I can see you wish you were her family."

"I don't know," Andy sighed. "I mean, it's crazy. We haven't even dated that long. We live 3,000 miles apart from each other. How could I be thinking of anything beyond just seeing her for more than a few days at a time. Ang, I'm still wondering if we are really it together, like if we can even make this work. I can't start to think of more from her. I'm not going to destroy our relationship with a suggestion of anything more. Last thing I would need is a fiancée or wife living a world away from me. Some do that, but that is not for me."

"You love her," Ang shrugged. "When you know, you know. I've never felt the way I can clearly see you feel. You love her. You are just trying to find every excuse to let this fall apart."

"I'm not!" he exclaimed. "I want to be with her."

"Do you?" she eyed him and turned her attention back to the road. "Andy, if you wanted her, you would do whatever it took to be with her."

"Neither of us can move," he explained.

"Correction," she turned to him again quickly, "neither of you WANT to move. Figure it out before you lose the best thing you've had. She's good for you. You came here wanting to sleep with anything that gave you a second glance," she chuckled. "You bought that ridiculous car to show off to the ladies. You bought a trendy loft to fit in here. It's all things that you wanted for your life and look where you ended up-in love with a woman who worked, what, on a different floor of the same building you spent most of your life working? Andy, fix this before it shatters before your eyes."

Now, as it was a few weeks later, the end of April, Andy continued to think over his sister's advice. It hadn't left his thoughts, but he wasn't ready to act on it. He didn't know if he could act on it. The month of April had been a blur-to Sharon. She'd been very busy with work, but it had seemed like an eternity to Andy. He was in agony not seeing her, and while work for Sharon kept her busy and mind off their situation, it dragged for Andy. Nothing was helping. He was finishing another school year, and things had gone well. Work was good. It was a decent job, much better than he'd imagined. Part of his reluctance to do anything about his situation with Sharon was the idea of work. He liked his job in New York. What would he do in L.A. if he went back there? He didn't think he'd fall into a job like this one. He wasn't sure going back to the LAPD was the answer either. That place had sucked the life out of him for years. He couldn't stand the idea of working for some idiot in a department where his skills weren't even valued. Really, too, he couldn't stand the idea of not working with Provenza. He wasn't sure going back to work, through the DROP program-if they would take him-was the answer either. He'd look like the guy who had failed and was now crawling back. He knew he and Sharon would get flack. He'd be pegged as the guy dating the 'Ice Queen,' and that was putting it mildly. He would be the subject of jokes, mostly crude ones, he was sure. His relationship with Sharon would be put on the spotlight, and really, he wasn't sure he wanted any of that.

His late-night thoughts were interrupted with the phone ringing. He smiled, knowing that this late, almost midnight, it had to be Sharon. The two were speaking almost each day, not that he wanted to skip talking to her, but she'd been that busy. Their conversations were good, deep and light, depending on the mood. She'd been stuck in meetings most of the day, so he was sure she was irritated with something that had gone on in them. Who wasn't? The department meetings were pure torture. He stood, as he'd been sitting on his couch looking out his window, and he walked to the kitchen counter where he had his phone charging.

He was surprised to find Provenza calling him this late at night. He answered, "Provenza, what's going on? It's been awhile."

"Have you done something to irritate your girlfriend? She's been in this office all evening, still is, and she'd driving me nuts," he explained.

"Sharon?" Andy questioned, as if there was any question.

"Well, I definitely don't want to think of her like that. I keep it professional, as you should have done, with Captain Raydor, but yes, I'm talking about your precious Sharon, unless she's on the war path because you have a new girlfriend. Who would I be talking about Flynn?"

"Sorry, I was just surprised at your call. I was actually thinking Sharon was calling me," he told him.

"I don't think she will be calling anytime soon. We're in the middle of a mess. She and Chief are at odds, but what is new? At least Chief is seeing that the captain is on her side. Still, I've never seen two women as stubborn as those two, and then, when you put them working together, it's recipe for disaster."

"Sharon is just doing her job," Andy sighed.

"Yeah, well, that's making it harder for me to do mine. You know, a lot of this could be resolved if you would just get your head out of the clouds and come back here to work. I don't know what your problem is, but I'm somehow stuck in the middle. At least when we were working together, I had some entertainment harassing you. Now, even that's gone, and if I harass anyone, they take it personally. Last thing I need is your girlfriend putting me in one of her seminars."

"Look, it's complicated," Andy told him. "You are doing just fine without me."

"You aren't. Why are you still there in New York? Don't tell me it's for good baseball. You have the Dodgers here," he told him.

"Provenza, I like my job, my life," he said.

"Really? So, you and the captain plan to keep this charade up indefinitely? I know all about the ranch mess from you told me. I think she's on edge more because she's not seeing you. Ironically, I think you two are good for each other, even if it pains me to say that," Provenza said.

"Yeah, it's just complicated. I want to see her. She wants to see me. You, as much as anyone, know work there is insane. So, she's stuck with your department?"

"Of course," he almost yelled. "Anymore, that's the only place she is, glued to our department and the chief. It's driving us all, including her, nuts."

"She's told me," he sighed.

"I have to go. I stepped out to find out if you had ticked her off tonight because she's even worse than normal," he told Andy. "I had a date even that I had to cancel tonight. These cases," he groaned. "Don't get me started on dating. Even that is a mess here. I used to have your sorry self tagging along while I could peruse the bar scene."

"No, we're fine," Andy shook his head. "I mean, we haven't talked in over a day now, which is not what we prefer, but otherwise, we are okay. I'll try to call her. I'm not even going to address your dating issues. I can't believe women will date you, and somehow, you work the charm to get them to marry you. Please. I'm hanging up because I'd rather talk to Sharon."

"Do and do it now. I could use a calmer Raydor. If speaking to her boyfriend a minute helps, please, call her," he said. "Figure out your situation, you idiot. It's time."

Andy hung up with Provenza, or rather, Provenza hung up with him. He stood there, after midnight now, with the phone in his hands. Sharon was almost 3,000 miles away, working hard tonight. He'd been home since just after 6:00, one of the things he liked about his job. His retirement check would be deposited next week, and it felt great. Being without Sharon, though, had him in agony, and it sounded like she could use a bit of cheer from him. He quickly dialed her number.

"Captain Raydor here, do you have an update?" she asked, clearly in her work mode.

"Hey, Gorgeous," he chuckled, knowing that she must not have even looked at her phone. "My update is it's late, and you need to go home. You probably need to eat because I know you, and you work through meals when you are busy."

"Andy," she sighed, and he could hear her let out her breath. "Hold on," she said quietly, and as he waited, he could hear her walking, most likely to a spot to speak to him. "I'm back."

"Busy night?" he asked.

"Hmm, you could say that. My division is working an officer-involved shooting. Pope has me stuck with Major Crimes, working this high-profile thing, basically babysitting Brenda. I am needed back in my real job, but Pope thinks I can monitor both things. I was waiting for an update from my lieutenant."

"Told you," he chuckled. "I am updating you. I thought I was your lieutenant."

"Hmm, well, I will take an update from you. Sorry, but I only have a minute," she said. "How are you, Honey?"

"Missing you," he told her. "It's been a month, Sharon."

"I know, but I told you things were crazy for me," she sighed.

"I have been thinking, and I want to see if I can squeeze in a trip to visit," he told her. "How would that be?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. I just don't have time for you, Andy. I wish I did. You would be irritated I'm working, and I would be frustrated to work such long hours. I think we just need to focus on the summer."

"I'm just worried it's going to be the same then, Sharon," he explained. "I mean, work for both of us, always gets in the way. So, are you not wanting to see me?" he jumped to that.

"No! That's not it at all, Andy," she let out a long breath. "Look, I really want to talk to you, but I need to go right now."

"I didn't call to argue," he told her. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to think of ways to lessen your stress, not add to it, and I thought about a quick trip might help. What can I do?"

"You are doing it. Thank you for calling. I meant to call yesterday, and the day slipped away. The time change," she stopped when he interrupted.

"I've told you never to worry about the time change. You can call anytime," he said. "I love you, Sharon."

"Thank you for that," she said sweetly into the phone. "I love you too. You can all anytime, too."

"Yeah, except in the middle of a case when I just seem to irritate you. I'm sorry I am bothering your case," he apologized again.

"You aren't a bother. I am just on edge. I hate all of this. I love my job, but I just want to do my job, not my job while I am told to follow the chief and babysit," she said, exasperated.

"I get it," he told her. "I'm sorry, Babe."

"Look, I need to go. I want you to visit too. I realize I can' control everything, and you are trying to help. Let me see what I can work on here. I'll call you tomorrow," she said.

"Looking forward to it. Love you and be safe," he said.

"Love you too, Andy," she told him.

The two hung up, and Andy walked back to sit in his chair where he continued to stare out at the night sky. Their love was true; he knew that, even when he started to doubt himself. Sharon knew that. He just wanted to be happy, but he was afraid if they started to rock the boat, to change things, it would change their happiness too. He'd been miserable the last few months in L.A. and didn't want that again. He didn't know what he wanted to do.

Tomorrow was a new day. He had a lot of meetings and had plans to go to dinner with a few co-workers to celebrate a birthday. He'd missed Sharon's, at least, being with her on her birthday. He hated that. He had sent her flowers and everything, making sure to take good care of her on her birthday, but it wasn't the same. Funny, how he wanted to be in New York, but he had an emptiness for Sharon. He wasn't sure how to combine the two. Sharon wanted to find a time for him to visit. They'd talk tomorrow and figure it out. For now, he needed sleep. The problem wasn't going to go away tonight.


	64. Chapter 64

"I can't keep doing this," Andy found himself saying it to her, finally, after another month of back and forth conversation. Truth be told, he'd almost said it a few other times, but the words had never spilled out. Tonight, though, he wasn't sure what promoted him to finally say it, but he was. He was finally being honest.

The other end of the line was silent. Sharon was on that end; the two were spending a very late evening talking to each other. Work had been insane, for both of them. Andy had finished the spring semester, but then, he and his staff had launched into a lot of training. Now, at the very end of May, they were gearing up for the summer orientation sessions, along with summer school. His campus was busy in the summer. A lot of people took graduate courses, not to mention the normal students in undergraduate study. He was busy. Sharon, she was always busy, and now, on a Saturday night over Memorial Day weekend, they were talking, and everything was coming out.

"Sharon?" he asked, hoping she was still on the line. The silence was almost deafening.

"I see," she said as he heard her clear her throat, as if she was having difficulty talking. "So, that's it?"

"No, not at all," he sighed too, running his hand through his hair. He hated having this conversation on the phone. He had wanted to fly there and see her, to talk to her in person, but it just hadn't happened. "I hate talking this way, 3,000 miles from you. It's not it, not at all, at least I hope. Wait, do you want it to be it? Is that why you've been busy, almost avoiding me?"

"You think I'm avoiding you?" she asked.

"No, I mean, you are busy, but I don't know. I'd like to hope not. I am not avoiding you. We've been crazy with work, both of us, and what I'm saying is that I can't keep doing it," he explained again.

"What's your solution, Andy?" she asked. "I'm too busy making sure Brenda doesn't get fired, but at some point, I'm not even sure I can keep that from happening. She's making mistake after mistake, almost careless with her behavior anymore. I'm doing my best to keep her in her job, while still trying to run my department."

"I realize that," he told her. "Look, I guess what I'm saying is I realize your work is more important than mine."

The line was silent again. He realized he was coming at this from a different angle. They had never discussed either of them "giving" on this idea, and here he was now, telling her this.

"Your job is very important, Andy," she finally said quietly into the phone. "I never want you to doubt that. I can't have you doubt that. That's one way we start to resent each other; one thing the other does more important or less important work than the other. I can't have that. I had that with Jack. That's one of the reasons things didn't work, well," she groaned, "aside from him taking off on me. He valued his work as a lawyer over my job, my profession. I work hard at my job. It's just as important as anything else."

"I completely realize that," he said quickly. "I'm saying I know it's important. I'm not Jack; don't lump us together. I'm saying your work is way more important than my job, Sharon. You have a career. I had a career. Now, I have a job, one that I've enjoyed, but lately," he paused to think. He was silent a moment and could hear her breathing. He continued again, "Lately, I've found no joy in it. I want joy in my life, and I have found it with you. I'm an idiot. I've been going through the motions here in New York, thinking that this was the answer to my problems. Moving might have been because it allowed me to find you. I still don't believe we would be where we are now had I stayed in my old job. I never would have seen you for the brilliant, sexy, caring, loving woman you are. I cannot imagine letting you go; I don't want to let you go. I know work is important to you. You're right; you have worked hard to get where you are, in a mostly male-dominant profession. I'm saying your career, Sharon, is more important. I acknowledge that and am okay with that. Actually, I'm more than okay with it. I'm good with it. I accept it."

"I don't know what to say. I am not sure I agree with you, that my career is more important than yours," she told him.

"You let me worry about that. I'm a big boy and confident in my place in life. I don't need to feel powerful going against a highly decorated police captain. Sharon, I love you, and with that, it means I love everything about you, your career included. Your career is a lot of whom you are, it makes you the amazing woman you are. I've had to get over myself, over the idea that I have to have everything I want. I mean," he groaned, "I do want everything. I want a wonderful woman in my life. I want a great job. I even want my kids to love me. I can't fix everything. I can't promise everything will work out and be perfect, but I'm the biggest idiot if I continue to sit here and wait for the good to happen. It's happening, and I'm missing it."

"I'm, I'm speechless," she finally uttered. "I don't know what to say, Andy. I guess my next question is what does this mean? You have thought about this, so you must have some thoughts."

"I do," he told her. "I have a lot of thoughts, a lot of plans. First, I think we should get married."

"WHAT?" she asked, clearly shocked. "You think what?"

"I know; I know," he said into the phone. "I wish we could discuss this in person, but that's what I think. I love you; you love me, so we should get married and figure out the rest."

"Andy, I am not ready to get married," she said in an excited, yet freaked out tone. "I'm not saying never, but there is no way I can do that. I was married before. You were too. I'm not sure why that has to be the next step. You want us to be married, but we don't even live on the same coast? Sure, plenty of couples have two homes, but most live in them together, a main home and a vacation home. We aren't going to get married and have you live there while I live here. That's absurd."

"I'll come back to L.A.," he stated very firmly, and that stopped all conversation in its tracks. The two were silent on the phone.

The silence continued, both waiting for the other to speak. Finally, Sharon cleared her throat, "I don't think that is a good idea."

"What part?" he asked. "Is this what you really want, us living like this? Are you just ready to break it off?"

"No, I was speaking of you just moving back here. Andy, you aren't thinking clearly. You are talking about getting married, about my career being more important, about you moving here. Honey, those are all huge life changes, and I don't think we've thought this through right now."

"Answer this," he stated. "Do you, Sharon Raydor, want to be with me?"

Sharon didn't hesitate, "Yes, I don't want to end this. You are good for me. I know it, and I'm happy with you."

"Ditto," he added. "Done. That was easy."

"Andy, it's not that easy-" she started to say, but he interrupted.

"It is. We've made it too hard for too long. It's that easy. We love each other. We will fix this. Okay, I told you not to worry about the job part. I want to come to you. You stay on at work, just like you want."

"This isn't about what I want, about just what I want," she said.

"Right again," he said. "Sharon, I'm in the decision mode tonight. It's all happening. It's about what we want. I want to support you. Done."

"Andy, you need to think about this. This is huge," she said.

"Sharon, that's all I have been doing. I'm done thinking. I'm in the decision mode. Now, about us," he added.

"Andy, I can't marry you, at least not now," she sighed.

"Okay," he nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "It's a little bit of a blow to the ego, but okay. I'm trying to understand. Sharon, I know you take your religion seriously, and I thought you would want to be married. I mean, that's not at all the only reason, but when two people love each other-" he was interrupted by Sharon.

"When two people love each other, that, marriage, happens organically. It's not there yet. We can barely get through a weekend without a disaster happening. I'm not saying not ever; I'm just saying not yet."

"Okay, okay," he told her. "I'll wait. I'll wait forever, but I want you to know I'm committed to this. I'm picking up and moving for you, only you. My kids may or may not come around and warm up to me; that's not what this is about. This is about you, Sharon, about wanting to be with you."

"I understand that, but I also need you to realize that you cannot hold the marriage card over my head. If you come out here, this isn't going to be a constant battle, a reminder of the sacrifice you made. I can't have you telling me all the time you came here, so I should marry you."

"I would never do that!" Andy exclaimed. "I want it to be because we love each other."

"We do, but let's not rush this. Let's take one monumental step at a time," she chuckled.

"Fine. I can agree to that," he told her. "Work," he added. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do about work, but I have a few ideas."

"Care to share?" she teased.

"No, not yet," he told her.

Sharon, who thought he was teasing her, laughed, and then, when she didn't hear him, she said, "Oh, wait, are you serious?"

"I am. Let me work on that for now. I will share, but let me check on a few things. You can help me with one thing, though," he told her.

"Just one thing?" she asked.

"Well, for the moment, it's just one thing. I realize this is happening fast. I don't want to jump too quickly, but when you know, you know. I am going to need to find a place to stay. If I put Provenza on this, I'll be in a total dump. Can you start to check on that? Let me work the numbers and see what my budget is going to be, but I trust your judgement. I'll figure the numbers and let you know."

"Andy, I just don't want you rushing into this," she sighed.

"Am I rushing you because as I can see it, we've had a mess for months? If this is rushing, speak now. I'm tired of not seeing you each day, not kissing you, not taking you to bed. I want you, Sharon. Now is the time to speak up. If you don't want me to move there for you, say it now because once I do something, I'm all in. Sharon, I want you, and I want to be in L.A. with you," he stated firmly.

"I'm all in too," she said with a nervous laugh. "Andy, I can't believe this. I thought we were at a stalemate."

"Yeah," he nodded. "We are both set in our ways, but I realized you were more important than any job or city. Sharon, I'm coming there to be with you. The details will work out. Now, since that is settled, tell me about your day."


	65. Chapter 65

It had taken him forever to figure it out, but now, Andy Flynn was on the move, and nothing was stopping him. He'd alternated between making quick decisions and thinking life was impossible the last almost two years, but finally, he felt his life was coming together. The mess had started back when he'd been working for the LAPD and had decided to retire. He'd gone about that quickly, making plans to move to New York. He'd bought his loft, retired, moved, bought a new car, and he'd started over, only to run into Sharon right there in the middle of his new life. It was funny how things worked, because now, he couldn't wait to be with her, which for him, meant moving back to L.A., and he was getting more and more excited about it. The city he claimed had drained the life from him was full of new possibilities, a new life with Sharon, and he was excited to get it started.

Now, that didn't mean that he could just walk away from things in New York. He'd been happy here, but he was happier with Sharon. After his lengthy conversation with Sharon on Memorial Day weekend, he got to work, in a different way of speaking. He started to put the plans in motion to move. He had another long list of things to do, and that included talking to his boss about resigning from work, figuring out his condo situation, and finally, speaking to the two women he would leave behind in New York, but still wanted very much in his life. Andy decided to tackle the conversation with them together, and by mid-week, just after Memorial Day, now the beginning of June, he was waiting to meet the two for dinner.

He wasn't sure who would arrive first, but he didn't have to wonder long because both women came down the sidewalk together. Andy smiled and waved at them, happy the two had become friends, family really. They were talking and laughing, almost as if they'd been friends for life. He wanted them to see each other as family, especially as he felt a little guilty for leaving them in New York, even though both were independent, strong women.

"Ladies," he nodded and smiled at them. "You both look great. Emily, it's good to see you. It's been awhile."

"Hey, Andy," she grinned and gave him a quick hug. He returned it and turned to do the same with Ang. Emily continued, "I was walking down the street as Angela came around the corner."

"Yes, I walked from work, stayed late to grade some papers. I'm starving. Should we eat?" she asked. Ang had a way of getting right to the point, and Andy just grinned at her for doing the same thing today.

Andy had suggested their favorite pizza place. Both women loved the place, but none of the three ate a lot of pizza. It seemed perfect for this evening, a small, local pizza place, with a casual environment. He opened the door and gestured for the women to enter. He nodded to Ang as she walked by him, "My treat. You ladies get whatever you want."

"Hmm, I'm going to do the right thing and order a salad with a huge slice of pizza," Emily chuckled. "What I really want to do is order a whole pizza."

"It's hard to imagine your tiny self eating an entire pizza," Ang said as she looked up and down at Emily. "I'm in no mood to be good tonight. I'm getting two slices of pizza myself and maybe a cannoli for dessert."

"We could just order a whole pie if you want?" Andy asked and looked to the ladies.

Emily made a face, "Sorry, but we don't like the same toppings. I'm more of an olive and onion girl, at least, that sounds good tonight."

"Yes, and I'm a barbecue chicken type of girl," Ang nodded and gestured to Andy, "and you, you just normally get green pepper, mushroom, and onion."

"Okay," he shrugged, "but get whatever you want. If you want a whole pie for leftovers, fine by me."

The three stepped up to the counter, and after a few minutes, they were set with their order and had found a table. The popular little pizza place was busy, but they were able to find a table in the back.

"So, Emily," Ang folded her hands and smiled across the table at her, while Ang sat next to Andy, "What's going on with you?"

"Work," she nodded. "Just work, mostly. I'll be glad to finish this current production in mid-June and have a small break. It's not been my favorite show."

"Sorry to hear that," Ang gave her a sympathetic glance. "Andy and I enjoyed seeing it, though."

"Oh, yes, thanks again for coming, twice," she grinned. "I mean, I think it is a good production, shows well, but personally, I just don't like my part. It's not my favorite, and I'm just tired."

"I know your mother hated missing this one," Andy gave her a small smile. "I told her you have been great in it."

"Yes, Mom," Emily grinned and looked at Andy. "Let's discuss her. So, what's new with you two? I barely get anything out of her, except for her telling me all about the ranch trip," she laughed. "Andy," she shook her head, "that sounded awful. I haven't had a chance to talk to you about that trip."

"It was," he groaned and rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I won't be doing that again."

Emily nodded, "Well, you tried. That's cool. I'd love to find a guy who tried so hard to make me happy. I reminded Mom of that. Anyway, Mom doesn't say much, but I also don't get to talk to her often. I briefly spoke to her yesterday and gave her a hard time about not visiting. I told her she had two good reasons to get here this summer and hoped she would come."

"Yeah, well, funny story," he chuckled and started to fidget in his seat. His fingers started to play with the straw wrapper for his drink, and at that comment, Ang turned sideways to face him. He could feel both women staring at him.

"Is this about her trip?" Ang asked. "Did she schedule it? Oh, did something happen with you two?" Her eyes widened, and Emily's did the same when Ang said that.

"Ahh, well, yeah, it's about your mom, about your mom and me," he started to stammer. "Here's the thing," he nodded. "I'm going to leave." The women's eyes widened, and he realized ending his sentence as he did created more questions, so he quickly clarified, "I mean, I'm going to move back to Los Angeles. Sharon and I love each other, and this distance mess is killing us. Emily, I hope it's okay. I love your mom, and she loves me. I promise you, on my honor, I will treat her well and take care of her like she deserves," he smiled at her. He quickly added, "Now, it's not that she needs anyone to take care of her, but it's what she deserves. She's a wonderful woman, and I'm crazy about her. I can't imagine life without her."

He looked over at Emily, and she wiped away a tear, "Andy," she shook her head. "You are making me cry. I'm really happy for you and Mom. I just spoke to her yesterday, but she didn't mention any of this."

Andy gave a small shrug, "Yeah, well, I told her I wanted to talk to both of you. I feel badly, up and leaving my two favorite New Yorkers," he grinned. "I still believe things happen for a reason. I had to move here to really see Sharon for the wonderful woman she is, to see myself for the mid-life crisis I had become. Moving here allowed me to get to know you Emily, which then brought Ang into the equation," he winked at his sister. "I hope you two will stay close."

"It's about time, you idiot," Ang swatted at him. "I swear, for being such a good detective, you really are a moron. I knew you needed to go a few months ago and wondered if I was going to have to hold your hand and drag you out there. Good for you. I bet Sharon is happy, and you don't even have to ask," she nodded to Emily. "Emily, you are like a daughter to me, and while I'm not your aunt, I hope you will think of me as family."

"Angela, you are so amazing, and I think you've become my biggest fan," Emily grinned. "Andy, go. Be good to Mom. She does deserve it, yes. I'm really happy for you. So," she gestured, "what's the plan?"

"Ahh, well," he nodded, "I have a lot to do. I need to figure out what I'm doing with my condo. I hate to sell it because I think I'll take a hit on my taxes, so I guess I am going to see about renting it out. I haven't owned it two years, and besides, it's a good market here."

"Oh, please, if there is a way, I would love to rent it! I'm sure it's out of my budget, but," Emily gave him a hopeful glance.

"Done," he said quickly and nodded. "I'll rent it to you for what you are paying now. I would rather you live there than a stranger. Are you really wanting to move?"

"Are you kidding?" Emily grimaced. "My place is a hole. I mean, it's been okay, but the place is old and falling apart. I keep telling myself to look anywhere else, but I just never have time. I was halfway serious about your place. You would really rent it to me?"

He nodded, "It helps me too. I can sell it down the road. I used what I had to buy it, so I don't have a crazy mortgage or anything. I have your mom looking for something for me in L.A. for now. I guess with so many things up in the air, it helps me to just have you in my place here, and I can figure things out once I get settled with a new job and place to live."

"So, you aren't living with Sharon?" Ang asked. She threw a wink at Emily, "You might want to cover your ears for this, kiddo."

Emily burst out laughing, and it was contagious because Andy started to laugh too. He shook his head, "No, I think it's best to let things just happen. I don't want to overwhelm her. She reminded me to slow down and just relax. I tend to go 100 miles a minute or creep along like a sloth, without anything in between. I don't want to pressure her or mess this up, so I'm going to find something to probably rent for right now until I'm better settled."

"Angela, let's not pretend that Mom has been more excited to come to New York lately to see her guy. I'm just the daughter," she rolled her eyes and grinned. "She has this really attractive man who is crazy about her. I mean, it's no surprise when she's been out late at night where she is or with whom she's spending her time," she winked.

"Okay, let's move on," Andy groaned.

"What about your job here? I'm guessing you are going to work there, right?" Ang asked.

"I spoke to my work here," he nodded. "I think I'm going to work until July 31. That gives them more than enough notice, and it's going to take me time to get things in order anyway. That will give the new guy taking my spot a couple weeks to get his or her feet wet before the semester starts. Work was okay with it. I've really enjoyed this job and will miss it, but-" he drifted off.

"You love Mom," Emily gave him a warm smile. "Thanks for loving Mom, Andy."

"I love your mom," he nodded and looked between the women. "That just means you two will have to travel together to come and visit. Family sticks together."

They didn't discuss more because their pizza was delivered. The three quickly settled into their meal, discussing other topics, but as they finished eating, Ang returned to the topic of Andy's job.

"You told us about your job here. What about Los Angeles and a job there?" she asked.

Andy wiped his mouth and nodded, "Well, that's under review. I'm working on that."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I don't want to be a mall cop. I'm not sure I want to do anything in private security even. I know Sharon has a terrible schedule. Work is crazy, and I don't want to be on such an opposite schedule from her. I'd like to do something in law enforcement. One option might be to go back through the DROP program, like working again at the LAPD, even though I've retired. It's usually a bit of a process, but let's just say that people do owe me. I have a few favors to call in, and I know people in high places. I'm not sure that's what I want to do, but I am going to look into it."

"Mom," Emily winked.

He shook his head, "I'm not asking your mother for help. Our relationship can't be based off her taking care of her boyfriend. No, I have others. I might see if that's an option. I could see working at the academy or even doing something low key like running the range. I don't know," he shrugged. "I'm working on it now, but I don't have an answer. I'm not hiding it from your mom, but I will not ask her to get involved."

"Yeah, that's fair. Wow, you do know her," Emily rolled her eyes.

"I know," he pointed to her and continued, "I can't live without her anymore. This is all happening and soon, before the summer is out."

Andy's phone rang, and he dug it out to find Sharon calling him. He grinned at the ladies, "Speak of the devil. Hey," he grinned into the phone. "This is a surprise. I'm eating dinner with Ang and Emily."

"Oh, I thought that was earlier for you," she sighed. "I'm sorry to bother you. Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, they really aren't happy with me, with you," he winked to the women. Ang started to smack at Andy, and he continued while she messed with him. "They are pretty upset I'm leaving, and neither one thinks you and I will work."

"We did not say that, Sharon!" Ang yelled into the phone. Emily started to laugh.

"Mom, I can't believe you didn't tell me yesterday. You are a woman on the prowl," she teased.

"Ouch," Andy moved away from Ang. She stopped, and he focused on the call, "They're really happy for us."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear my daughter describing me as a woman on the prowl," she groaned. "I'm almost sorry I called."

"I'm glad you called, surprised though," he said and looked to his phone. "Wow, it's a record if you are leaving work at 5:15."

"I'm just running home to change. I have to be back at work. I've been going since 3:30 this morning, but the day isn't even close to ending. Long day," she sighed.

"Sorry to hear that," he frowned. "We are having a nice dinner, and a very talented ballerina is going to solve my condo issue."

"What?" Sharon asked.

"Emily wants to move. You know my building is safe, and it is newly renovated. It will be great," he told her. "You can't argue it isn't a good idea."

"She can't afford your place!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Sharon," he said quietly, and Emily and Ang chuckled as they listened. "I'm going to charge her the same rent. It works for both of us. She gets a safe place at a good price. I take care of my renter issue. Believe me," he nodded and winked at Emily, "any problems, and I'm having my property manager throw her out."

Sharon started to laugh, "Property manager?"

"Ang, of course," he winked at the women. "We're good here, Sharon. We're doing just fine. I was telling them they will have to come visit together, that families stick together."

"Hmm, the more you say it, the more I like it," Sharon said sweetly. "I don't have much time. I'm almost home and need to get back to work, but I wanted to call you. I miss you."

"I miss you too, but soon," he nodded. "Soon, we'll be together. We're at two months now. I've figured out housing on this end. That helps. Work on this end is good too, so now, it's time to focus on L.A. and all the possibilities that are ahead in Los Angeles."

"I still want to know what you have up your sleeve for work," she told him.

"Nothing yet," he explained. "I am working on things, step by step. Next up, though, I need to tell Provenza," he grinned. "That," he nodded, "will be quite the discussion."


	66. Chapter 66

"Provenza," Andy said, a smile on his face when he heard his best friend's voice.

"Flynn, ahh, so you haven't forgotten I exist. What do I owe the pleasure?" Provenza asked.

"I wanted to ask about work," Andy said. "How's work?"

"Work? You called me, Flynn, to ask about work?" Provenza laughed. "Why do you care about work?"

"I'm just asking," Andy said. "Fine, I won't ask about work. How are you, Provenza? What's new with you?"

"That's better, Flynn. I'm busy with work. That's how I am," he said.

"Okay," Andy rolled his eyes. "How's work? It sounds like you are really busy with work?"

"Work," he grumbled. "I don't really want to talk about work."

"Fine," Andy said through gritted teeth. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Chief is walking a thin line, a very thin line. She's not making Pope or your girlfriend very happy right now. She's going to get herself into trouble. All of that is making life hard for me," he explained.

"So, you are stressed about work, but you don't want to talk about work, about how Chief and Sharon are in the middle of mess after mess at work. That's what's wrong and what you don't want to talk about, right?" Andy chuckled.

"Precisely, Flynn, and this is why you get me. It's like I don't even have to tell you; you just get me," Provenza said, the sarcasm evident.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about you, I'll talk," Andy said.

"Well, that might not be much better, Flynn," Provenza said. "Do I want to hear about life in the city? Are you still seeing the captain? All the women in the world, and you fell into bed with that one."

"It's not like that, Provenza!" Andy exclaimed. "In fact, that's why I'm calling. I wanted to talk to you."

"You called me to talk about the captain? This can't be good, Flynn," Provenza said. "It might be better to talk about work."

"I'm moving back to L.A., so how's that for good news?" Andy said quickly, a grin on his face as he waited for Provenza to digest the news.

"You're what? Of all the dumb ideas, Flynn, this is another one! I swear-I know what you are doing. You're moving back here for her, aren't you?" Provenza asked. "You picked up and moved there, and now, you're moving back for her."

"So what if I am? I had to move away to meet the woman of my dreams. It just turns out she lives and works right there in L.A. and was under my nose all this time," he smiled into the phone.

"You know, Flynn, I'd be happy for you to take her with you to New York if you are so set on being with her. I think the chief might even spring for her plane ticket. You sound like you are in the middle of a mid-life crisis still. Move there, sleep around, find the captain of all people, latch onto her, and now, you want to leave behind this great life you keep telling me about to move here? I don't get it," Provenza scowled.

"We want to be together. I want to come back Provenza. The coast to coast junk hasn't been working. We tried that. It's either we compromise or end it. We decided to compromise," Andy explained.

Provenza sighed into the phone, "You said compromise, and normally, that means both sides give. You are coming here. Now, don't get me wrong that I would be glad to have you here, to get back to what we had before, but I can't help but think you are searching for something you will never find. I am worried about you, Flynn, about your mental health in all this. You seem to be jumping around too much. Mentally, Flynn, I think you've lost it."

"Well, thanks for the concern, but I've found what I want. I haven't lost anything. I want Sharon, and I want to come home. Now, we can keep talking about my mental health, and I appreciate the concern, but I'm good. I'm really good," he said.

"I've warned you, Flynn, but well," he grumbled, "I can say I'll be happy to see you. I can't believe a woman has you moving across the country. Maybe I can believe it, but have you at least thought about what you are going to do when this falls apart?"

"It's not going to fall apart. I've in love with Sharon, and she loves me. You need to deal with it and recognize the same woman who drives you crazy at work, is the love of my life. She drives me crazy, a different kind of crazy, and she's not going anywhere. Recognize our game nights now might include Sharon," he grinned to himself on the phone.

"Oh, now that is another problem. Where are you going to live? Do you need to stay with me? She's not going to be sitting on my couch in my house watching a game with us," he groaned.

"I'm looking for a place," Andy told him. "Sharon is helping me. I figured out my condo here. Emily is going to rent it, to basically watch it for me. It's a win-win. She wants a better place, and I know my condo is in good hands. I'm going to figure out my housing there next, so, I'm not sure about needing a place to stay."

"You aren't moving in with her, this love of your life?" Provenza asked.

"I'm not going to pressure Sharon like that," Andy said. "Being in the same city, that's enough for now. I'm more than okay with whatever Sharon wants to do."

"I still don't see it," Provenza said.

"You'll get to see it first hand by the end of the summer, Old Man," he chuckled. "I'm moving back by August."

"Certainly, you can't sit around and collect your retirement check. What are you going to do?" Provenza asked.

"Working on that too," he told Provenza. "Any ideas?"

"Oh, I have an idea," Provenza told him, again the sarcasm evident. "We've been on the phone all of what, a few minutes? I know where I'd like to stick you, Flynn, back in something like patrol or traffic.

"I'm not saying I'm coming back to the LAPD," Andy said.

"You didn't say it was off the table either," Provenza said quickly. "Let's talk through this because if you are coming back, if I have to deal with you and Raydor together on a regular basis, there has to be some way I can benefit too."


	67. Chapter 67

"Surprise," Andy greeted Sharon when she opened her condo door. Her eyes widened, clearly surprised, and she flung her arms around him.

"What are you doing here, and why didn't you tell me you were coming to LA?" Sharon said in an almost scolding tone. She continued to cling to Andy, her arms wrapped tightly around him as he kissed her cheek.

"I was trying to surprise you, but I'll go if you aren't up for a surprise here," he said, pulling back from her, which was tough considering she had such a grip on him.

"No, don't you dare," she said again, and this time, she moved to him and kissed him squarely on the lips. While Andy had expected to kiss Sharon, she almost caught him off guard. Their kiss was awkward, and he had to catch his breath before he could kiss her again. After they kissed, he leaned his head against hers to explain.

"I've missed you so much. I had no idea you were coming to town," she said happily, her face beaming.

"I know, and that's why it was a surprise. I'm just glad you were home," he chuckled, kissing her head. "May I come in?"

"Yes, please," she gestured to him. "It's Sunday night. Unless I'm working I'm normally home."

"Exactly," Andy nodded as he pulled his suitcase inside. Sharon grabbed his briefcase which had his computer. "There's always that rare chance you are working. I checked your parking spot. Hopefully, I'm not labeled now as a stalker for your building, but I saw you were home. My plan worked perfectly. You really didn't suspect a thing."

"No, I didn't," Sharon frowned as she closed the door. "That almost disturbs me. You said you had to work all weekend. It's 6:00, and I figured you were probably still dealing with work issues considering you are leaving there in just about a month now."

"Just under, now," he nodded to her. "Looks like I'll be leaving July 22." It was now June 25, and the clock was ticking on Andy's move back to Los Angeles. He had Sharon had been talking constantly, trying to get all of the details in place, but there was still a lot to figure out with the move. He didn't have a place to live, and he didn't have a job, but key components to his move.

"That's great, Andy," she said following him into the room. He stopped there with his bag, "Know anywhere I can put this?"

"I'll make room in my room," she smiled brightly and gestured toward the hall. Andy rolled the bag into the bedroom while Sharon put his briefcase on her desk. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so excited to see you and that I surprised you," he chuckled as he kissed her neck.

"Why did you surprise me, not that I'm not excited, but I thought you had to work," she explained.

"I did, yesterday," he nodded. "Today, I did plenty of work-just on the plane. I'm actually here for work, or I should say I'm here for a potential job. I wanted to kind of surprise you about that too."

"Oh," she asked, surprised as she turned in his arms. She grasped his arms, "What is the job?"

"Surprise," he said again and nodded, "my old job."

"Wait, what?" she asked. "You retired."

He nodded, "Yeah, I know. They are trying to bring me back on the DROP program, maybe. I don't know. There might be an opening for me, and when I say my old job, I just don't know. They need some senior lieutenants, and I'd love to go back to working with Provenza, but they said there are no promises."

"Who is they?" she asked.

"Pope and Taylor of all people," he said. "Honestly, I wasn't sure what to think, but Provenza happened to mention something around Pope one day about me wanting to move back here. All of a sudden, I'm getting a text message from His Holiness asking if Provenza is serious or losing his mind. Taylor, that idiot, got roped into this whole thing, and now, apparently the two are buddy-buddy. I'm meeting with them tomorrow. It's not any formal interview. They know me, but it's really to see if this can all work."

"You didn't tell them why you are moving back, did you?" she frowned as she asked.

"Nope," he leaned in and kissed her head. "They don't need to know. I just told them I'd really enjoyed New York, had enjoyed retirement, but because of family, I'd like to be back in L.A., so they are working out it. You know there are specific rules about returning to work, but basically, I told Pope if he wants me, he needs to make it happen. I could care about his regulations," he said covering Sharon's ears. She started to giggle. "Yeah, yeah, I know you love the regulations and all, but for this, if he wants me, he can make it happen."

Sharon stepped out of Andy's grasp and nodded toward the kitchen. "Come, sit, let me get you something to drink. Coffee? Andy, that would be wonderful, at least I think it would be, right? You'd enjoy that, coming back to the LAPD?"

"If it's the right job, yeah," he nodded as he followed her. He took a seat at the counter, while she worked around getting coffee together to perk. "I don't want to be the lieutenant to some idiot. There are plenty of idiots in the department, but yeah, the best would be my old job. I asked even about teaching at the academy, but they weren't sure about that. I told Taylor to shove it when he mentioned something like the traffic division, so we'll see. I guess it depends on how badly they want me back here."

She just nodded as she listened, "I hope it works out and is what you want. I would be delighted."

"I'm not going to tell them my real reason to move back here," he eyed her. "That doesn't factor into this."

"You know I spend a lot of time with Major Crimes. It could become an issue," she pointed out.

"Well, I don't plan to screw up anything, so it won't. Besides, we can work together and be professional. There's no regulation that I have to notify anyone about us if we are in different divisions."

"Okay," she nodded. "I'm fine with that, but I want you to realize how much time I spend there now. Chief," Sharon shook her head, "things are a mess."

"Yeah," he sighed. "You've been telling me that. It's this obsession with Stroh. She can't get over him. Provenza has been keeping me posted."

"Well, while you are here with all this good news," she paused in front of him and reached for his hands before she continued, "I have some bad news." She frowned at him.

"Wipe off that frown, Raydor," he leaned over and kissed her, causing her to laugh. "There it is, gone. What could possibly be that bad? I'm here in town for two days, and I'm all yours, except during work. So, really, unless the condo isn't clean or something, I'm yours here at the condo."

"The condo is clean," she winked. "You know I clean on Saturdays. The bad news is that I cannot possibly get off a few days to fly to New York and drive here with you to move. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that," he waved at her. "I have a backup plan, have had a backup plan. I know work has been bad for you, pulling almost double duty with your regular job and following around my team. Angela is going to ride with me. She's so excited. I mean, I told her there was a slim possibility you could make it happen, but she gets it. She's really excited, not that I'm moving, but that she can ride with me. She is happy I'm moving because it means I'm moving toward you."

"You really just are a talking machine tonight," Sharon chuckled. She stepped back to check on the coffee, and then, she looked at him again. "I'm so excited you are here, even if just for a couple days."

"Yeah, well, there's a lot to do. I figured I could look at a few places to live too. I need somewhere to park my car when I do move here in a month now," he told her.

"About that," Sharon walked over to the counter again and leaned forward on it, resting her elbows to look at him. She grinned at him, "I know moving is expensive," she said with a flirty tone.

"Yeah," he nodded as he leaned forward toward her, now just a few inches between them.

"Well, I figure it is my part to help where I can," she grinned. "Moving is so stressful. I was thinking that maybe you could stay here for awhile after you move, you know," she gave a slight shrug, "just until you figure out where you want to live."

"Oh, really?" he raised his eyebrow as he grinned at her. "So, you'd just be helping out a displaced traveler?"

She shrugged again, "It's the least I can do. Let's face it, that it might be a good deed. You and I have not had good luck traveling. I'd hate for that to follow you here."

"Hmm, it is an idea," Andy said as he drummed his fingers on the counter. "Of course, Angela will be in tow, so I could get her situated in a hotel."

"You will do no such thing," Sharon swatted at him. "She's family, and she can stay here a couple days. I guess she's flying home, then?"

"She wants to visit with the kids, but yeah, after that, she's flying home. You'd take in my sister and me?"

"I can make that sacrifice, yes," she pursed her lips and nodded.

"Something to consider, hmm," he nodded.

"Well, before you surprised me, I was just about to take a cup of hot tea and relax in a bath this evening," she told him.

He raised his eyebrows, "Is that still an option?"

"I mean, now we have coffee, so I'm not sure," she made a face, still teasing him.

"Here's an idea, and it's just that, an idea," he gestured with his hand. "We're both compromising here. I'm agreeing to maybe stay with you instead of a hotel while I get situated. You're agreeing to maybe company in your bath as well as a cup of coffee instead of tea. I realize you've made the bigger sacrifice, but-" he stopped talking when Sharon reached over the counter and kissed him. The two started to laugh in the middle of their kiss.

"I'll start the bath if you take care of the coffee," she chuckled. "Just what everyone wants for a romantic bath, a cup of coffee."

"Well," he stood and walked to her and leaned onto the counter, "I'll never look at a cup of coffee the same ever again."


	68. Chapter 68

It felt like he'd just unpacked, and yet, he was packing again. Things that had moved from L.A. to New York were now moving back to L.A., his home still to be determined. He'd had a good trip to L.A., but any trip that involved Sharon was good….scratch that, because that had not always been the case. They'd had a few rough trips together, but this trip, he'd gone there, he'd gone home, and as odd as it seemed to think that he was going home, he was.

Andy taped up another box, shaking his head at how odd it was to be moving out of this amazing loft. A couple of the guys from work had stopped over with some boxes for him, and they'd even said that.

 _"_ _Must be really special if she got you to move away from this,"_ he remembered one of the guys saying.

Yes, Sharon was special, and he'd finally realized that. He was glad she had too, and now, the two were just days from being together again.

Movers were going to come and get his things, most of them anyway. Ang was going to accompany him in his drive, and he was looking forward to it. He'd joked with Sharon it was probably just as well she had to work because their bad luck in their travels did not need to carry over to this move. The last thing he needed was a flat tire in the middle of the desert or even something like a freak summer snowstorm in the Rocky Mountains. Yeah, that shouldn't be happening right now, but he'd told Sharon that might have been their luck. Ang would be fun too. It had been a long time since he'd spent that much time with his sister, and the two were both excited about it. It seemed like Sharon was almost as excited to see Ang as she was to see Andy, but he knew, really, she was over the moon he was moving back home.

One who wasn't so excited about his move was Taylor, or really, the two who had shaken their heads at him had been Taylor and Pope. Those two, he chuckled thinking about his meeting with them. It burned him that Taylor had climbed the ranks, the snake he was. He'd worked for the guy for years and knew just how much of a back-stabber he could be. It almost didn't surprise him he'd become Pope's right-hand man.

His phone rang as he was wrapping up a picture frame for another box. He moved over to it, a smile on his face, when he saw it was Sharon.

"I was just wrapping a picture of you. You must have known I was thinking of you," he smiled into the phone.

"I'm just driving to work dealing with these idiot drivers," she groaned.

"Oh, so you're thinking of me too, then," he chuckled. "How are you?"

"Frustrated, but no, I didn't call you because the idiot drivers remind me of you. I wanted to see if you had made a decision," she told him.

"I don't like how far away the one condo is from yours, and that house, I don't like how old it is. I sense issues underneath, mold, plumbing, all of that, and I want to keep looking. I'm sorry. I know I'm in the way staying with you," he told her.

"You are not in the way," she told him. "I want you to stay as long as you need. I just don't think either of us are ready to live together. I know we've already discussed that."

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's a big step, and you're right," he sighed. He had thought about suggesting it awhile ago when he'd been there looking for apartments, but she'd beaten him to the punch, reasons why it wasn't a good idea. He had to admit she was right; it just deflated his excitement a little knowing he wasn't going to be living with Sharon. She was fine with him staying there until he found a place, but the two really did need to get their footing as a couple in the same town, and now, also within the same building because he was going back to the LAPD.

"I'll keep looking, Sharon," he told her. "I hope you'll help me. I want to find a condo, even something like yours, near you. I'd be okay with a small house too, but that seems to be a tall order, a decent-sized, somewhat updated house that isn't located in the vicinity of an old case I worked."

Sharon chuckled, "I understand, and I'm really looking forward to you staying with me. I can't wait to see you."

"10 days, that's it," he smiled. "It will be here before we know it. Ang is so excited. I think she's got her things packed for her trip."

"I hope you told her she can stay in my guest room," Sharon said.

"I did," Andy nodded. "She insisted she was a bother and should stay at a hotel. I told her that wasn't happening."

"Good," Sharon chuckled. "That's what I would have told her."

"See, I do listen to you, and you are rubbing off on me," he grumbled.

Sharon burst out laughing, and then, she hummed. "It's going to be odd seeing you at work again, knowing what I know about you now."

"I won't get into trouble. Promise," he told her. "I can't believe I'm stepping back into my old job. I have a feeling Taylor is trying to find anywhere else to stick me, but he knows putting me somewhere like in an area like traffic wouldn't go well for everything I know about him."

"I'm worried your boss won't be able to stay out of trouble, Andy" Sharon sighed. "She's making more and more of a mess."

"I hate that. Provenza and I spoke last night. He told me things are getting bad at work. She's stuck on Stroh, and that's not good. I mean, that guy," he shook his head. "You know how you just know some people are bad? He's one of them. I know you're a fully capable woman, Sharon, but just watch your back with him. Guy is up to no good, and he finds women in power almost attractive. I mean, just watch your back. He's behind so much; I know it. Provenza knows it."

"You are Provenza are talking cases?" she asked.

"Not specifics, just that he's worried about the chief with Stroh. I know what I know about Stroh, and it's easy to fill in the blanks. I promise I'll be a model cop for you. The only way you'll see me in your office is to take you to lunch," he said.

"We talked about that, about keeping our relationship quiet, so no, for now, you won't see the inside of my office, period," she said.

"Yes, Captain," he chuckled. "I know. I'm just excited. I hate we won't be able to just spend time together, like a lunch here or there."

"Let's just get you settled again before we deal with anything like that, okay?" Sharon asked.

"Already agreed to it," he said softly. "Just not thrilled about it, but I understand it."

"Oh, another call," she sighed. "I need to go. It's Pope."

"Probably best you not mention talking to me when you get on with Pope," he chuckled. "Be safe, Sharon. I'm going to continue packing. I can't believe it's almost time to move again. I'll talk to you later. Love you," he told her.

"I love you too and love that you are doing this, moving here for me," she said.

"I'm moving because it's best for us, Sharon," he smiled. "Go, put Chief in line so I can easily get back to work."

The two hung up with each other, and Andy resumed his packing. His mind drifted to Chief. Sharon had been mentioning her more and more lately, and it wasn't all good. Yes, the two were getting along better now, and that was partly what concerned Sharon. Chief was in the middle of mess after mess at work, and Andy wasn't sure she could dig out of it. Sharon wasn't sure either. He hoped that once he got back to town, back to his old job, things would settle. He liked Chief, and she'd always liked him. He hoped that with a little of an outsider prospective, at least currently, he could help calm some of the work issues.

In fact, it was partly because Chief was having problems that Andy was going back to his old job. Pope and Taylor had discussed several places to stick him, and yes, he knew they wanted to stick him. After all was said and done, Major Crimes needed another lieutenant, period. They were short-staffed, and Chief had problem after problem, lawsuit after lawsuit. Andy had kept the conversation away from his real reason to move back home, still the sight of Taylor's smug face stuck in his head.

 _"_ _Well, well, Flynn, you've come crawling back to the LAPD," he stated, an almost grin on his face. "How many jobs have fired you in New York? I can't wait to call for references," he winked._

 _"_ _It's nothing like that. I would like to move back here. I'm dealing with some family issues, and this is where I need to be," he explained._

 _"_ _Well, Flynn, if you are having family issues, maybe you shouldn't get back into a stressful job like this, even if we do need someone of your rank," Pope explained._

 _"_ _It's not like that," Andy shook his head. "I'm working on family relationships," he said, and that was true. "Look, moving to New York was good. I have grown closer with my sister and really learned a lot about myself. I have come to see that I need to be here to work on other relationships."_

 _"_ _Other?" Pope eyed him._

 _"_ _Flynn tell me you're not stupid like Provenza and going back to your ex?" Taylor sat forward in his chair. "I mean, she can't be so desperate to take back a cheating alcoholic."_

 _"_ _Watch it, Taylor," Andy sat forward and pointed his finger at Taylor. Pope shifted in his chair, almost worried Andy was going to lose it on Taylor. "I never, ever, ever cheated on my ex-wife. That is not me, not my character. I've always admitted my faults, and that was not one of them. You know I've been sober for years, and that is not part of this, part of why you want to stick me in some dark corner of the LAPD. I can find other work, but I have discovered I actually enjoy working here. I miss it, and I'd like to go back to my old job. Yeah," he shook his head, "that means long hours, dirt bags, and everything in between, but the fact is, I trust my team. I want to work with them, wherever they are, doing whatever they are doing."_

 _"_ _Brenda has been caught in the middle of several issues, lawsuits, all of that," Pope looked to him. "You could be walking into a mess."_

 _"_ _I'm aware," Andy nodded. "I have spoken with Provenza, and quite frankly," he looked at them, "I think I can help. I'm not going to beg, but if I come back, I want to work with them. My second choice would be to teach at the academy, but you both have already made it clear on the phone that isn't happening."_

 _"_ _No, not on my watch," Pope looked at him sternly. "We'll be in touch."_

The call had come the next day, that yes, Andy could go back to his old job, but he'd also been warned that if he got into any issues, he'd be gone. He understood that, and all he wanted to do now was get to L.A., to see Sharon, to see his kids, and to get back to his job. It was like he'd said to Provenza the night before, "Provenza, being a homicide detective, it's what I know. It's a twisted world out there, and there are only so many of us cut out to deal with these twisted people. You and I-we're supposed to be homicide detectives."

So, now, here he was, just days from his move. As much as he'd wanted to get out of L.A. before, it was almost hard to believe he was counting the days to move back there. It would be here soon. He was going to stay with Sharon for the time being. The two would work in the same building, away from each other during the day, but for now, they would be together at night. Yes, life was looking pretty good now, and he was relieved that so far, this move was going so smoothly.


	69. Chapter 69

"You're here!" Sharon squealed when the elevator opened. Andy, who had been talking to Ang, looked up and smiled brightly at her. Sharon almost jumped into his arms.

"Finally here," he told her. "It's been a long week."

"Yes, long for all of us," Angela said behind them as she stepped off the elevator and around the couple hugging there by the elevator. "I had to listen to Andy complain every time we were stopped in traffic that he had 2300 miles to go before he saw you, and then 1950 miles, and so on," she chuckled.

Sharon, her eyes locked on Andy, just grinned up at him, and he held her in his arms, looking at her. The two quickly kissed, saving any lingering kisses for later, and Sharon shook her head at him. She started to laugh, almost giddy with excitement, and she cleared her throat, "I'm so glad you're here too."

"Missed me, huh?" Andy asked.

"Well, yes, that, and your best friend is on my last nerve," she stepped back, their arms still around each other.

"Provenza?" Andy asked, a questionable glance on his face. "I'm confused. How is Provenza driving your crazy? Are you in the middle of a case? Is Major Crimes in trouble that you were called in to deal with something?"

"No!" Sharon exclaimed and started to laugh. She stepped back to turn toward Angela and reached her hand over and squeezed Angela's hand. She smiled at her and continued her explanation, "I'm not working, at least not tonight. Provenza has been calling me, Andy, me, of all people, all day long to track your progress. He's more excited than I am, if that's possible, that you are back in town now. In fact, I'm surprised he's not here yet."

"Provenza has been calling you?" Andy asked and started to chuckle. "I mean, that's funny enough. I can't believe he would be caught dead calling you, and besides that, why didn't he just call me all day to ask me where I was? Come to think of it, I haven't heard much from him the last few days. Right, Ang?"

She nodded, "He sent you a couple of texts, but that's been it."

Sharon continued to chuckle and nodded, "I can assure you his efforts have not gone unnoticed. He's been in constant communication with me, so much that I had to threaten to send him to a harassment seminar if he didn't stop calling up to my office. Then, he resorted to email and text. Come down the hall," she gestured toward her condo. "You have to be exhausted."

Sharon led them down the hall to her condo, Andy's hand in hers, and Angela followed them. Sharon was still so excited and happy Andy was finally here. After all the planning, all the work, he had done it. He'd moved across the country for her, for them, and finally, he was here, in the flesh, ready to start another chapter in his life.

Andy couldn't stop grinning either. He looked back at Angela as they walked into Sharon's condo. It felt good to be out of the car and especially good to be back in Los Angeles. Sharon stepped to the side to allow him to enter, and after that, he moved next to Sharon to let Angela in as well.

"Sharon, this condo is breathtaking!" Angela said as she walked inside. "Wow, I had no idea you had a view like this. I'm in love with the views of New York, but this is stunning!"

"Thank you," Sharon said, her arm now looped through Andy's. Their arms had been intertwined since Andy had stepped off the elevator. Angela walked toward the windows, and Andy its kept grinning at Sharon. He leaned down and kissed her quickly while Angela looked around at the view.

Sharon rubbed the lipstick off Andy's face, and as she was doing that, her phone rang again. She closed her eyes and groaned, Andy chuckling as she pulled away from him to answer it. He watched her walk to the couch where she had it on the end table.

"Yes, Lieutenant," she said into the phone, rolling her eyes at Andy. Angela had turned around to watch the interaction too. She shook her head as she listened on the phone. Andy watched. "Lieutenant, yes, he's here. He just arrived."

Andy listened a few seconds more while Sharon finished the call. When she got off the phone, she sighed, and Andy raised an eyebrow at her, "How many times has he called?"

"More than I can count. I tried to tell him not to stop by tonight, that you'd be tired, but I have a feeling he's going to show up here soon," she explained.

"Here?" Andy said, clearly surprised. He grinned and shook his head, "Old guy does miss me. I can't believe he is willing to come to your condo, yours of all places."

"Hmm, yes," she raised an eyebrow. "I know I'm not his favorite person, but you are, and Provenza isn't going to relax tonight until he sees you. Now," she smiled brightly again, "I'm glad you are here. Angela, I'm so glad you came with Andy. I've got the guest room made up for you while you are here. I can show you to it."

"Oh, Sharon, I've told Andy I can stay at a hotel here. It's crazy to crowd you, and he just got to town," she waved at Andy.

Sharon walked to Angela and put her arm on her, "You're family, or as close enough to it with me," she gave her a small smile. "Family takes care of family," she gave a single nod. "I'd love fo you to stay here with me, with us," she gestured. "Besides, I'll be busy at work, and Andy can use the help looking for a place to rent. With you here, you can help him look at listings."

Andy raised a hand in the air, "I promise that I'm on it, that I'm going to find a place soon, Sharon. I know we aren't at a place to be living with each other all the time," he looked to her. "I've got a week before I start work, and I'm going to find something."

"Oh, Andy, it's not about that," Sharon looked across the room at him, a smile on her face. "I'm delighted you are here. I just want you and Angela to have time to spend together before she flies home," she looked at her. "You leave in what, three days?"

"Yes, and again, I can stay at a hotel. I don't want to impose," she said.

"Nonsense," Sharon smiled. "Let me show you the condo, your room."

The women started to walk toward the hallway, and Andy followed behind them. They all reached the end of the hall, and Sharon pointed out the bedroom. She gestured across the hallway, "We will all be sharing the bathroom."

"See, this is why it would be easier to stay at a hotel where I won't bother you," she frowned slightly. "I can't impose."

The doorbell rang, and Andy's eyes met Sharon's. He shook his head, "Provenza?"

She covered her mouth in a chuckle, "I have no other gentlemen callers." She nodded to him, "Feel free to answer the door."

Andy chuckled too and started down the hall. Sharon and Angela started to laugh and followed him. Andy opened the door, flinging it open, surprising Provenza.

"Were you waiting outside or something?" Andy asked. "I just got here."

"Well, I was, and leave it to nature calling. I had to use the bathroom and realized I was thirsty too. There's a coffee shop down the street. I wasn't gone more than a few minutes, and I swore I saw your stupid car when I returned. So," Provenza gestured, "you made it."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Andy said. "I can't believe you have been harassing Sharon all day, even the last few days. You could have called me. I've been driving for days."

Sharon joined Andy's side, "Lieutenant," she nodded. "Would you like to come inside right now?"

Provenza made a small face, "Captain, no word about this, about my coming to your condo, gets out at work," he nodded to her.

"Understood and agree," she gave a small smile. "Come in, and you remember, Angela, right?"

"Nice to see you, Louie," Angela smiled.

"Angela," Provenza nodded, stepping inside and looked around the place. "Captain, how in the world can you afford a place like this? I've got a dump compared to this. Flynn, no wonder you don't want to leave this place," he chuckled.

"I never said that, Provenza! I'm just staying here until I find a place," he said.

"Let me get everyone something to drink," she nodded. "Make yourselves at home. What can I get everyone? Andy, a cranberry juice for you?" Sharon asked.

"Sounds good, thanks," he nodded.

"Captain, I ordered pizza here. I knew Flynn had been driving all day and would enjoy a traditional Los Angeles meal. Flynn, for you, I even got a veggie thing," he threw up his hands.

"Provenza, you ordered food to be delivered here?" Andy asked. It was after 8:30 now, and he looked to Sharon. "I'm sorry, Sharon."

"It's fine," she gave a slight sigh. Truth be told, she had a feeling Provenza would want to be around Andy tonight. She hadn't had anything to eat, and pizza was fine. It was something she expected, to share Andy, and she was okay with that. Provenza meant well, even if he didn't have all the social graces at the moment. She looked to Angela, "What can I get you to drink?"

"Andy said you love tea?" Angela asked.

"I do. Would you like some? I have a wide selection," Sharon explained.

"I would, and please, surprise me. I'll have whatever you are having," Angela said.

"Lieutenant, a drink?" Sharon asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't happen to have a beer? It was a long day with Chief."

"Hmm, I had my own share of headaches, phone calls especially that just never ended," she eyed him closely. "Beer, no, but I have wine. I usually only have beer when my family is visiting."

"Tell you what," Angela clapped her hands, "Louie and I could run out and get some beer. I told Andy I needed to pick up a few things too. I ran out of shampoo this morning, and that will give you two a moment to breathe. When is the pizza supposed to be here?"

"They said around 45 minutes," he gestured. "I just ordered it. Beer sounds good. Captain, a store nearby?"

"Several," she nodded smiling at Andy.

"Yeah, Provenza, get out of here, or you're going to have to watch my greet Sharon properly. You know," he winked at him, "haven't seen her in awhile now."

Provenza made a gagging sound and shook his head, "Can't believe you two are still keeping up this dating mess, and even worse, now, that you will be working in the same building again. I can't wait to see the first fight, the first time she has to follow us around when you start next week. You two are going to blow your cover, your not-dating cover."

Sharon pursed her lips, "I think things will be just fine. I don't have to report it, technically, at least now with me just working with Major Crimes. Of course, should I have to investigate them as I just finished with the leak, well," she sighed, "that would be a different story. Hopefully, that is behind us."

"Sharon told me about that," Andy looked to Provenza. "Gabriel okay?"

Provenza scowled, "I have no idea. The team is having trouble moving on from that, and Chief, she's just had mess after mess."

"Time is ticking," Angela said. "Louie, let's go out now so we can get back for that pizza. Sharon, Andy, take a moment," she winked at them.

Angela shuffled Provenza out of the condo, and once the door closed, Andy turned to find Sharon leaning back against her desk.

"Hi," he chuckled, walking toward her. "It is so good to see you and get out of that car."

"It's so good to see you," Sharon said, moving her hands to his shirt while he rested his hands on the table, beside her. He had her sandwiched in at the table, and she then wrapped her arms around his neck. The two embraced in a soft kiss. "So, you are going to stay here with me for a few days?"

He grinned at her, loving the twinkle in her eye. He nodded slowly, "I'm hoping to stay with you. I really hope I don't have Provenza camped outside the door, worried I'm going to disappear on him. I'm sorry he's been a pest. He has good intentions. Guy wouldn't admit it, but he's missed me."

Sharon nodded, her arms still around his neck, "I realize this move means I have an added ahh, bonus, of Provenza as your sidekick. I'll deal with it, but he's going to his own home tonight."

"I can't believe he ordered a pizza," Andy chuckled. "He really means well, and I think he's just used to the two of us hanging out that it will take a little time to realize you are even more important to me."

"I am?" Sharon smiled, speaking softly to him.

"Oh yeah," he said, leaning to the side and kissing her neck. "You also didn't finish the tour."

"Hmm?" Sharon asked, enjoying Andy kissing her neck. "You've been here before."

"Yeah, but I think I forgot where your bedroom is, where I'm staying," he clarified. "Care to show me?"

"We have this pizza coming, Provenza and Angela returning," Sharon said. Andy continued kissing her. "Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Sharon said breathlessly finally.

Andy stood up, his hand extended to hers, "Show me the room?" He winked at her. "I think we have time, plenty of time, and honestly, if they return and we aren't out of the bedroom," he said and leaned in closer to her where he whispered, "I really don't care."

Sharon burst out laughing as she took his hand. She reached up and kissed his cheek, "I normally wouldn't care either, but I'll have to deal with Provenza tomorrow."

"Nah," Andy said, as they walked around the corner to her room, "think about it, Sharon. If Provenza complains about that, it means he'd have to think about what we were doing and then discuss it with you. Nah, we have plenty of time. Let's get reacquainted."

"Hmm," Sharon turned to him as she opened her bedroom door, gesturing inside, "I think I am going to like you staying here for August. August looks like it's going to be a wonderful month. You're here, you are starting back to work, and finally, I'm looking forward to getting back to my job and out of the Major Crimes office."


	70. Chapter 70

Here we are...we've arrived at the end. Here's the last chapter of _Over and Out_. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Andy put his key in the lock to unlock the door and was surprised to find it already unlocked. In the short time he'd been staying with Sharon, he'd never known her to leave her door unlocked. It was just something she did. He opened it cautiously, hoping everything was okay.

"Sharon," he called as he stepped inside. His fears were calmed when he saw her sitting on the couch, a glass of wine in front of her. She turned toward him at the sound of his voice and gave him a small smile when her eyes met his.

"Hi," she said, clearing her throat. He focused on her; something in her eyes told him there was a problem. "How was your day?" Sharon asked as she stood.

Andy closed the door and locked it, putting his keys and phone on her hallway table. It felt comfortable coming home to Sharon, coming to her home. He'd been in town now two weeks, and he was certain moving back was the right thing to do. He'd spent a few days settling in, looking at apartments with Angela, and finally, he'd found one. He and Angela had met with his kids a couple times, and he was trying to repair those relationships. Baby steps. Things were getting better slowly but surely. Most of all, he'd been enjoying his time with Sharon, living here with her these past couple weeks. That didn't mean they hadn't had their share of growing pains and small disagreements, but he was happy with their progress.

Andy nodded to himself as he walked toward her, certain she was fidgeting. He hadn't seen her in the building today, but he had yesterday. He'd just started work this week, and it felt good to be back at work. It had almost been weird seeing Sharon. Before, he'd known her as an almost enemy in this job, or that's how it had felt. Now, the job felt oddly familiar, but his view of Sharon had changed so much. He'd tried to contain his smile when she'd come through his office yesterday. She'd been at Taylor's side, and that was probably the only reason Andy had been able to hold back his smile; he'd been scowling at Taylor. After these last couple days at work, he was confident he and Sharon could handle a personal relationship outside the office. Now, looking at her, he was sure something was bothering her.

"It was good, I mean," he shrugged slightly, "I can't believe I started back to work when Chief was fired. That's just a mess, but Provenza is doing a good job. I am glad to be back at work. They'd be in an even bigger mess without me. Provenza has some big shoes to fill with Chief gone, and I mean," he shrugged again, "he hates bureaucracy and paperwork, but he's going to have to deal with that. Hopefully, we'll settle down when we have a case. It will feel like we're getting back to normal, the team without Chief and me with rejoining the team. Now," he eyed her and gestured to the couch, "let's sit. You look like you've had a rough day. What's on your mind?" Andy clasped his hand in hers and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, almost hastily, and as they sat, he continued to eye her, waiting for her to explain whatever was bothering her.

Sharon nodded as he explained, and the two sat. He watched as she put her hands on her lap and then moved them to her sides and back to her lap. He gave her a quizzical look and tilted his head, "Sharon are you okay?"

Her eyes met his, and she took a deep breath. He heard her clear her throat again before she spoke, Andy," she paused and pursed her lips. "Andy, I think we made a huge mistake."

Andy looked at her, surprised at her comment. He could almost see fear, maybe even terror behind her eyes. Her eyes were darting across his face, searching his. He reached for her hands, as they were still moving, to clasp them in his. Her comment had blind sighted him; he thought things were going well between them.

"Sharon," he said quietly, pausing to find the right words, "I think you are freaking out. I mean, I've only been back in town a couple weeks now, just over that. It's been really busy, and I think it's too soon to say this is our new normal. I mean, Angela was still here a few days, and I've been dealing with securing a place to live and starting back to work. Look, we can figure this out. If we can survive dude ranches and other problems, we can figure out things between us. Now, I'm sorry if I'm invading your personal space here. I know that was one of the reasons we agreed to live in separate places. I know we've had our little disagreements over silly things, but Honey, if you just talk to me, I'm sure we can work out whatever is going on here. Neither of us have lived around another adult in a very long time."

"Andy," she said, stopping the conversation. Her eyes met his again, and she shook her head. "It's all my fault. This is going to blow up on us, and we are going to hate each other. I can't believe I asked you to move back here."

"Hey," he said, taking his hand out of hers to put it on her face to comfort her. "We made these decisions together, WE," he said for emphasis. "You are almost white as a sheet. What's got you so upset? I noticed the door was unlocked when I came home. Something has spooked you. Please, Sharon, talk to me."

Sharon let out her breath and looked at Andy again. She bit her lip and started to speak again, "I can't believe I asked you to come back here, and now, you are back at work. Work," she shook her head at him, tears in her eyes, "work is the problem."

"Sharon, you are scaring me. What happened?" Andy asked again. "Did something happen at work? Did someone figure out what is going on with us? We aren't breaking any rules. We can address this."

"Andy, it's not what you think. Yes," she nodded, "it's work, but no, we can't just address this. It's all a mess, and we have made a huge mistake."

"Hey," he ran his hand softly on her face, his eyes looking into hers, "slow down and take a deep breath." He waited for her to do so, his eyes locked on hers. "Now, just tell me the problem. If it's Pope, I'm part of this too and will address it with you."

"Andy, it's Major Crimes," she blurted out quickly, and then, she looked at him again, her hand now clasped tightly around his free hand. "It's Pope and Major Crimes, Taylor too."

"Okay," Andy frowned slightly and nodded. "What have we done now?" Andy gave her a small smile and he pulled her hand into his to squeeze it. "Provenza has only been in charge a few days now. Surely, he hasn't messed up that badly yet."

Sharon pursed her lips and shook her head, "No, it's Brenda, Chief's job. Andy," she locked eyes on his, "Pope and Taylor want me to take Brenda's job. They want me to run Major Crimes, and really," she shook her head, "scratch that. I've been told I am going to run Major Crimes. It's not really a choice I have to make."

Andy's eyes widened as he looked at her. She looked at him and just nodded, allowing him to process everything. Finally, he cleared his throat and gestured with his hand, the one that had been on her face, "So, I mean, that would make you my boss, the boss of all of us, Provenza, the whole team, right?"

"Right," she nodded and sighed. "There's the problem. Andy, we moved you back here so the two of us could explore a relationship. You returned to the job you know you love, even if you try to hide that, and now, I'm supposed to be your boss at this very job, all while we are supposed to be dating. This can't work."

Andy closed his eyes and shook his head. He groaned slightly, and then, he clasped his hands in Sharon's. He looked to her until she locked eyes with his. He gave her a small smile, "We'll make it work. I get it that now we need to disclose our relationship, but that's what we will do. We'll come clean. I'm not walking away from you, Sharon, not now, not ever. No job, and I mean, NO JOB," he enunciated, "is worth losing you. I know that."

Sharon cut him off, "I'm the one who has fought that, who has constantly put my job and career ahead of anything between us. I told you I wouldn't move. You gave up everything, came back here, and now, I'm invading your job area. Andy, I can't keep asking you to give."

"You didn't ask. I'll do anything for you, Sharon," he smiled again at her. "I love you. This is a hurdle. It's an unforeseen complication, but we will address it together. Pope can say whatever he wants, but we've done nothing wrong. If he wants you in Major Crimes, you go to Major Crimes. I realize that means we won't be able to work together most likely. I realize Provenza will probably hate me forever and give you a hard time because you'll be in, and I'll be out, but it doesn't matter."

"Andy," she shook her head. "This is your division."

"Sounds like it's yours now, Sharon," he said, again squeezing her hand. "Hey," he called to her softly. "I'll be okay. I'll go wherever Pope and Taylor put me. I will be okay. I'll even endure their comments about the two of us, but it doesn't matter. I get you, and that's what I want. You get the job I know you want, even if you didn't know it yet. Sharon, you're an amazing police officer, and you are going to do a great job in Major Crimes. This is exciting for you. Your career, you get a promotion, right?"

Sharon rolled her eyes slightly, "Not at the moment. They are promising it to me, something I tried to push, but knowing those two, I have no idea. Right now, I will be taking over at my current rank, a captain in charge of Major Crimes. I will still outrank Provenza, so yes, I'm sure he will hate me for taking away his best friend and now outranking him in the office."

Andy nodded again and let out his breath, "Okay, well, how did it end? Wait, did you already tell them about us?"

"No," she shook her head. "The whole thing, it was such a shock. I was basically ordered to my new job. Pope got a call then he had to take, and we agreed to meet again tomorrow. Taylor is going to be my boss now, and he's in the middle of this too, as you know. Just before I left, I asked them the time table for all of this, and Andy," she met his gaze again, "they want it to be effective immediately. Taylor wants me to jump in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Andy said loudly, drawing back. "What's the rush? Provenza's doing fine so far."

She nodded, "I asked the same and was just told we'd discuss in the morning.

"We will," Andy nodded, patting her hand. "Hey, I want you to be happy about this."

"I can't," she shook her head, sighing. "This was not what you and I planned. You gave up everything for me, and I'm just seeing it. I can't ask you to move jobs again."

"I'm dating you, Sharon. I'll give up whatever I have to in order to be with you, and I'll happily tell those fools, your bosses, that tomorrow. I'll deal with Provenza. He'll be okay, and I'm going to make sure he supports you and doesn't give you crap about me. We can deal with it tomorrow. Look, it's not like the minute Taylor leaves the office that the whole building won't know about us. That guy can't keep his mouth closed. The team is going to know why I'm being transferred the second you step into the office. Tomorrow, we can deal with it together, I mean, if you will let me help. We're a team, and I want to do this with you. I want to be there when you explain this situation because it affects both of us."

"Andy, I don't want you dragged into this," she sighed.

"I'm not dragged; I'm willingly offering to help. You're more important to me than any job. I promise you that, and if anything, you need to get used to someone wanting to be there to support you."

"Okay," she said. "I've been sitting here going over this in my mind. I didn't know how it would go. I saw us having to end things-"

"Is that what you want? Do you want to end things over a job?" Andy asked.

Very quickly, Sharon looked him in the eye, "No. I don't want that at all, but it's not all what I want."

"I don't want it either. End of that discussion, and if it's okay, I'll join you in the morning to tell them. Do we have a deal?" Andy asked.

Sharon chuckled, her first sign of relief since they had started talking, "You do know I like deals."

The two spent the rest of their evening trying to relax, but the reality of Sharon's new job hung in the air. They skirted around the subject, mentioning it briefly here and there, but nothing more was decided about the situation. Sharon would take the job she'd been told to take. Andy would take whatever transfer he was given, but Sharon had said she'd fight for him to get a position he wanted. She knew she was helping out Pope and Taylor by taking on the headache of Major Crimes, and she felt they owed her-them-at least that much. The two had a quiet evening and even feel asleep talking about it later that night. By the next morning, both were ready to face the day, all the challenges of the day. Both knew they would come home later with different job titles and even different reputations in the building. Their secret would be out, that the Ice Queen of FID was dating the playboy of Major Crimes, that Andy had returned to L.A. for a specific reason, one he hadn't stated. It would all be out for the LAPD to discuss. Sharon was still nervous about it as Andy came up behind her at the coffee pot that morning.

"Morning, Captain," he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He'd been letting Sharon get the first shower of the day, knowing it took her longer to get ready, and besides that, it was her condo. She jumped slightly, apparently lost in her thoughts. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Sharon turned in his arms to face him, now against the counter and put her arms on his, "It's me. I'm just thinking though the morning. I can't believe we have to do this today. I mean, I expected that our relationship would come out at some point. I just didn't expect it the first couple weeks of your job."

He nodded, running his hand up her side, "It is what it is. I'm okay with it. Like I said, I'm here for you. We're moving forward, and I'm good with whatever happens at work."

"I love you," she said sweetly to him. "I realize I don't tell you enough, and I should, I mean I do. I love you, and I appreciate the sacrifices you have made." She leaned up and started to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her, and as they were in the middle of that, Andy's phone rang.

"I already hate my job," he groaned as he looked to the screen to answer. "Provenza. I was about to say he needs to delegate the call out situation, but," he nodded to Sharon, "I guess with you in charge, he won't need to do that." Andy stepped back from Sharon, and she readjusted her dress, smoothing it out again and readjusting her blazer. Then, she turned back to her coffee while Andy took his call.

"Provenza, what's up this morning? If you are calling about getting breakfast, no thanks," he smirked. "I'm eating with Sharon."

Andy watched Sharon as he listened to his call, groaning as he realized they had a case. He nodded, taking down the details and hung up, turning back to Sharon, who was waiting to hand him a cup of coffee

"Should I put this in a travel mug?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Yeah, so that meeting you have," he sighed.

She pursed her lips, "A case, right. I'll discuss everything with Pope and Taylor. Maybe this case is what we need. Maybe they will agree with me to wait and not spring this on Major Crimes today. I can suggest we wait until after the case."

"I hate you have to do this alone," he sighed, running his hand over the back of his neck.

"I can handle it, but thank you," she smiled, stepping toward him. He took hold of her blazer, pulling her toward him. "I'll lobby for the best job I can get for you, and I will explain I think you need to be included on a future meeting to discuss all of this."

He nodded again, "Thanks. I like this," he gestured to her suit. "It is like a power suit, right?"

She rolled her eyes slightly, "You may have mentioned on more than one occasion you like my legs, so I thought you would appreciate dress style suits instead of pant suits, so this is all for you," she winked at him. "Go. I know you have a crime scene."

"Yeah," he ran his hand over his head. "Another division messed up something. Sounds like an early morning mess. Call me when you know more. I'll break it to Provenza later today when we have more information, like what division I'm moving to next."

"I will," she said, taking his coffee, which he had put on the counter. "Let me put this in a travel mug for you. I'll talk to you later today when I know more as well. I really hope they will agree I can finish up paperwork I have in FID while Major Crimes runs this case. Provenza is capable to do this. I know that, and it would be easier on everyone."

"Go get your job, Captain," he winked at her as he kissed her quickly. "I'm going to grab my wallet."

Sharon prepared his coffee for him, while Andy got his things together. She walked him to the door and handed him the coffee.

"Be safe out there. Good luck with your case," she gave him a small smile.

"My last, I guess," he slightly rolled his eyes. "Worth it, completely, though," he winked at her. The two kissed quickly, and Andy disappeared, off to work his case.

He didn't have much time to think about the mess Sharon had as the morning progressed, nor did he have time to tell Provenza about the changes coming to the department. The team got busy with their case, Provenza explaining to many he was in charge. It wasn't until Andy caught sight of Sharon, walking around with Taylor, that he realized the change in leadership was happening, and it was happening now. He tried to catch her gaze, but she was focused on the case and was being led around by Taylor.

She finally caught his eye, away from the watchful eyes of others, and she gave him a smile, a small smile, but one that spoke to him. The two had a way, a way to communicate without words. She nodded to him, and he gestured around, almost as if asking if he was going to stay. She nodded again and mouthed, "Talk later," to him. He just grinned back at her. She was sneaky; she'd always been sneaky, and somehow, she had something up her sleeve. He looked away to find Taylor eyeing him, and again, he knew that look. Taylor knew. Taylor knew about Sharon. He knew, and Andy really didn't care. He flashed a smile at Taylor, and that had Taylor scowl and look away. Sharon had done it. He didn't know how, but she'd talked Pope and Taylor into letting Andy stay, at least for now. He didn't know how long; he might be gone after this case, but for now, he was staying in Major Crimes. He'd take it, even if it was just for a day. He'd won, at least in all ways that mattered. He'd moved away to find the woman of his dreams, but found that woman was back at home, the place he'd left. He was finally back home, back at work, and with Sharon, exactly where he wanted to be. Yes, he'd thought he'd closed this chapter of his story, the Los Angeles chapter where he worked as a detective, but he'd come full circle and was back at it again. This time, though, he had Sharon by his side, and that, well, that was exactly where he wanted to be. Andy looked around again and spotted Provenza. It was time to tell his best friend about the changes at work. The guy wouldn't be happy, at least not right away, but hopefully, in time, even Provenza would see just how great Sharon was, both for Andy and the team. It had taken Andy a long time to see it, but he wasn't about to let her go. Sure, they would have their disagreements, but in the end, he just wanted Sharon. Sharon, Provenza, the LAPD-yes, this was where he was meant to be. He and Sharon would talk tonight. They'd already addressed a major hurdle, and with this now behind them, he was sure life would settle down. The two could balance work and their relationship. They had each other. They had their kids, and Andy was happy to be working on the relationship he had with his kids. In time, he hoped it would get better, all thanks to the encouragement from Sharon. They had each other; he had been telling himself that over and over. After years of different problems, they were together and could tackle any problem together. He couldn't wait to finish the case, to go back to Sharon's condo, and sit down with her and talk about the day. They'd addressed the work hurdle, and he knew nothing else could get in their way.


End file.
